Entre Extremos (Nova Edição)
by bellapworld
Summary: 15 anos atrás eu escrevi uma fanfic sobre Dallas Winford, trouxa, bruxa, sonserina e apaixonada por Harry Potter e dividida entre dois extremos. 15 anos depois a fanfic ainda é sobre Dallas Winford, trouxa, bruxa, sonserina, relutantemente apaixonada por Harry Potter, ainda dividida entre dois extremos, e com nenhuma vocação para ser a donzela em perigo.
1. Prólogo

Para Montgomery Briggs, a visão que teve ao dar um relance pelo espelho retrovisor não era mais tão estrangeira. A menina de dez anos que havia entrado no carro com um bater da porta estava com o cabelo castanho despenteado, o seu rosto redondo e pálido tinha arranhões, os olhos azuis estavam estreitos, o cenho franzido e a boca rosada e em forma de coração tinha um corte no lábio inferior. O uniforme da cara escola particular que frequentava estava amarrotado, a gravata desamarrada e o blazer torto sobre os ombros estreitos. Ela abraçava os livros contra o peito e os dedos apertavam tanto as bordas deste que o capa de papel duro e couro falso estalava sob os seus dígitos.

Montgomery queria tecer um comentário, mas sabia que a sua opinião sobre a situação entraria por um ouvido e sairia pelo outro. O cenário era rotineiro desde o dia em que Dallas aprendeu que um gancho de esquerda bem dado fazia o trabalho de forma mais espetacular que uma discussão bem elaborada.

Montgomery suspirou e girou a chave na ignição. O motor do _Bentley_ roncou, o painel do carro acendeu e ele acelerou e guiou o veículo para fora do estacionamento cheio da escola. Hoje era o último dia de aula e em uma rara exceção, os pais ricos e atarefados vieram buscar os seus herdeiros igualmente ricos e mimados, ao invés dos usuais _chauffeurs_.

— Ao menos me diga que você só tirou A. — o sorriso de Dallas ficou largo e com um toque de presunção, uma expressão que Monty ainda considerava anormal em uma menina tão nova.

— Sempre. — a voz rouca ecoou pelo carro e pelo retrovisor Monty a viu largar os livros sobre o banco de couro, relaxar os ombros e acomodar-se contra o encosto. O olhar azulado, em um tom escuro como o de uma pedra de cobalto, perdeu-se na paisagem e chuva de Londres e Montgomery suspirou. Sentiria falta de Dallas, dessa garotinha tinhosa que pegou no colo e a quem serviu e protegeu desde o momento em que ela passou pelas portas duplas da grandiosa Mansão Winford. No próximo semestre ela iria para um internato só para meninas, na França, como todas as mulheres Winford antes dela, como todas as que viriam depois, e ele temia que a distância apenas fizesse piorar algo que já crepitava no cerne dela.

Dallas sempre foi um bebê arredio, uma criança rebelde e estava tornando-se uma pré-adolescente de moral duvidosa. Os seus atos e atitudes eram encorajados por Amélia, que via na neta bastarda a verdadeira herdeira dos Winford, mas Clarisse e Montgomery sabiam que ainda havia doçura e compaixão ali naquele corpo miúdo, emoções que eles queriam preservar a todo custo e temiam perder a sua chance com a partida dela.

— Animada para as férias? — Montgomery perguntou e os olhos de Dallas desviaram da rua para mirarem os dele pelo reflexo do retrovisor.

— Dois meses aturando Samantha e Nicholas. Urra! — ela disse com deboche e um rolar de olhos e Monty riu. Esta era a única parte que ele não queria que Dallas perdesse, porque era a melhor arma de ataque e defesa dela: o sarcasmo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Como Dallas profetizou para Montgomery, as férias estavam sendo uma mistura de tédio e carma astral. Samantha e Nicholas, os seus meio-irmãos gêmeos, dividiam o seu tempo entre viagens com os amigos de escola e a família deles pela velha Europa e os alpes Suíços (que nesta época do ano nem estavam tão congelados assim) e ficar na bicentenária mansão Winford para atazanar Dallas, quem, eles sempre faziam questão de enfatizar, não tinha amigos com a exceção do garanhão negro Anúbis, de temperamento tão arredio quanto o dela, e no qual cavalgava todo final da tarde pelo vasto terreno onde foi construída a mansão. A família Winford era dinheiro antigo, com conexões com a realeza e um ou outro título de nobreza atrelado a algum antepassado ao longo da linhagem. E Dallas? Dallas era o calo que foi comentado por anos nos altos círculos da sociedade aristocrática e nobre de Londres.

Que Albert Winford tinha o costume de pular a cerca isto não era novidade para ninguém. Neste círculo, maridos infiéis e esposas cegas eram extremamente comum, e até mesmo os filhos bastardos eram comuns. O que não era comum eram esses filhos bastardos serem trazidos da dependência dos empregados para a casa principal e serem criados como mais um dos herdeiros do tradicional nome Winford. Mas Amélia Winford era tão temperamental quanto a neta e foi uma esposa que não aguentou assim tão calada as indiscrições do marido. Todas as mulheres da alta roda da sociedade londrina sabiam que ser amante do falecido Francis Winford era correr o risco de sofrer a fúria de Amélia, pois esta era cruel e vingativa, como Hera foi com Zeus. Obviamente que Amélia tentou criar o único filho para ser melhor do que o pai, mas a maçã nunca caía muito longe da árvore e Albert saiu a Francis sem tirar nem pôr, e levar Dallas para dentro da mansão, obrigar Albert a assumi-la como filha, foi a vingança de Amélia contra a nora, Meredith.

E sim, engana-se quem pensa que Amélia fez isto para dar uma lição ao filho, ou pela absoluta _bondade _de seu coração. Ela fez isto para vingar-se da nora, que entrou naquela família como amante de Francis e ficou como esposa de Albert. Amélia fez isto para ferir o orgulho de Meredith da mesma forma que o seu orgulho foi ferido, e Dallas sabia de toda esta história podre porque dentro das quatro paredes da antiga mansão vitoriana, os segredos não eram escondidos nem mesmo das crianças supostamente inocentes.

Dallas chegou naquela casa na mesma época em que os gêmeos. A história oficial dada à imprensa foi de que ela era a filha de uma empregada que trabalhou temporariamente para a família, teve um caso passageiro com Albert, e então largou a consequência desta infidelidade nos braços de Amélia. Uma mulher misteriosa cujo nome era tabu dentro da mansão e tudo o que Dallas sabia dela é que depois de abandoná-la, a dita empregada ganhou o mundo para nunca mais olhar para trás, e desde então Dallas era o alvo da indiferença de Albert, do despeito de Meredith e do _bullying_ de Samantha e Nicholas, que agiam espelhados nas atitudes grosseiras da mãe.

Em seus primeiros anos de vida e ainda inocente de sua posição e do escândalo que a sua existência causava, ela ainda tentou fazer parte daquela família, mas após a enésima patada e tirada ácida de Meredith, Amélia entrou em seu quarto à noite, com um livro sob o braço e sentou-se ao lado de uma Dallas aos prantos sobre a cama.

"Deixe-me te contar uma história." A mulher disse com nenhum tom de conforto na voz, e abriu o livro.

A história que ela contou foi a de Cinderela e quando terminou e fechou o livro, o depositando suavemente sobre o colo, as lágrimas de Dallas haviam secado e ela mirava a avó com ávida atenção.

"Agora me diga: quem é você nesta história?" Dallas, obviamente, respondeu Cinderela, porque o perfil da Gata Borralheira que virou princesa encaixava-se bem com o seu. "Não!" Amélia respondeu em um tom duro. "Você é o Príncipe Encantado. Sabe por quê? Porque ele não fica sentado no sótão, cantando para passarinhos e esperando que alguém venha ao seu resgate. Ele vai ao resgate. Ele luta pelo que ele quer. Ele corre atrás dos seus sonhos e desejos. Ele impõe-se de modo que todos abaixam a cabeça para ele e ele não abaixa a cabeça para ninguém. Na sua vida, de agora em diante, não seja a Cinderela, não espere que alguém venha te salvar. Seja o Príncipe Encantado."

Sua avó não era de grandes lições, mas esta foi a que mais marcou Dallas em sua curta vida e a partir daquele dia ela jurou a si mesma que não deixaria ninguém jamais reduzi-la a Cinderela de novo.

Dallas girou na cama quando o sol entrando pela grande janela ficou difícil de ignorar. Com gestos preguiçosos, levantou-se, seguiu a sua rotina matinal e após trocar o pijama por roupas casuais (ou nem tanto, porque os Winford sempre tinham que estar preparados para uma eventual visita) desceu para o primeiro andar da casa e tomou o rumo da copa para o desjejum.

Todos os Winford já estavam à mesa quando Dallas chegou na copa, com Amélia à cabeceira como de costume. Albert lia o jornal e Meredith tinha a atenção em um tabloide cujas manchetes eram sempre a fofoca mais quente da sociedade britânica. Usualmente algum famoso divorciando-se ou casando-se. Os gêmeos, como sempre, dividiam-se entre brincar com a comida e dar-lhe sorrisos maldosos e Dallas puxou uma faca de serra para mais perto de si, assim que sentou à mesa, e arqueou as sobrancelhas para eles em uma ameaça velada. Samantha e Nicholas desviaram o olhar, devidamente intimidados, e os seus rostos sardentos desapareceram em favor da visão de Clarisse retirando a faca delicadamente das suas mãos.

— Não queremos uma repetição do Natal passado, não é mesmo jovenzinha? — ela disse em um tom baixo e somente para Dallas ouvir. O Natal passado não havia sido tão sangrento quanto Clarisse tinha implicado, foi apenas mais um incidente entre tantos onde os gêmeos e Dallas rolaram pela neve e lama, com as suas vestes de gala, trocando tapas, chutes e socos. A animosidade entre os três não era desconhecida de ninguém dentro e fora da família, mas foi a primeira vez que eles brigaram fisicamente e em público. Normalmente as desavenças ficavam em ameaças veladas, ofensas e xingamentos. As brigas envolvendo os punhos, Dallas reservava aos seus colegas de escola que adoravam esfregar o seu _status_ de bastarda constantemente na sua cara.

Dallas sorriu de forma inocente para Clarisse que há anos aprendeu a não deixar-se levar por aquela carinha de anjo. A mulher retirou a faca da mão da menina e no lugar colocou um prato com ovos, torradas e frutas frescas fatiadas.

— Dallas. — o chamado fez a garota desviar o olhar de sua comida para a avó. — Iremos à Londres hoje ver o material e suas roupas para a França. — Dallas pôde ouvir os dentes de Meredith trincando do outro lado da mesa. O favoritismo de Amélia era claro e não precisava de muitas palavras para todos saberem que ela preferia a neta bastarda do que os gêmeos que ela não tinha tanta certeza serem realmente filhos de Albert.

As más línguas comentavam que Samantha e Nicholas tinham uma curiosa semelhança com Francis, um homem que em sua juventude ostentou uma graciosa cabeleira ruiva, antes desta embranquecer com o tempo. Albert herdara os cabelos negros de Amélia e somando dois mais dois na conta da genética, a soma das mechas loiras de Meredith com Albert deveria ter gerado no mínimo um castanho escuro nos gêmeos, não o tom acobreado que eles tinham e muito menos as sardas.

Dallas? Dallas era claramente filha de Albert. Ambos tinham os olhos no mesmo tom de azul, o mesmo formato de nariz, as mesmas sobrancelhas, até mesmo a mesma marca de nascença, um pinta entre o dedão e o indicador da mão esquerda. E por isso à Dallas era dado uma vaga em um caríssimo internato para meninas no interior da França, seguindo com isto a tradição de educar as mulheres Winford em uma escola de renome e garantia de um futuro de sucesso. Aos gêmeos sobrava a academia de sempre em Londres, para a qual os ricos e famosos da Grã-Bretanha enviavam os seus filhos, e que também tinha nome e prestígio, mas não tanto quanto o internato para o qual Dallas ia.

— Sim, _grand-mère_. — respondeu a garota no mesmo instante que um som curioso invadiu a copa, o som de um farfalhar de asas.

A enorme coruja que passou pela janela do aposento e deu um rasante sobre a mesa fez todos pularem de susto. Samantha deu um grito horrorizada e quase tropeçou na cadeira na pressa de se levantar. Meredith pôs-se de pé e trouxe Nicholas com ela, depois puxou Samantha e abraçou os filhos contra o corpo. Albert afastou a cadeira da mesa, com um arranhar dos pés desta no chão de linóleo, e Amélia permaneceu inabalada em seu lugar e somente se moveu quando a coruja pousou e largou um envelope amarelado sobre o café da manhã de Dallas.

A carta era algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes, estava selada com um brasão feito de cera e o destinatário estava escrito em caligrafia rebuscada e caneta tinteiro.

— Dallas G. Winford, copa da ala leste, Mansão Winford, Hampstead… — o envelope sumiu de suas mãos e quando piscou de novo o viu entre os dedos longos e pálidos de Amélia, que era bem ágil quando queria ser.

A matriarca abriu a carta com um arrebentar do selo, franziu os lábios em uma expressão que Dallas não pôde interpretar direito e saiu da mesa com um empurrar da cadeira.

— Clarisse. — avisou a mulher ao canto da sala, parada em sua usual posição de "pronta para servir". — Avise à Montgomery para preparar o carro, vamos sair. — ela deixou a mesa com a carta amassada entre os dedos. — Dallas! — chamou quando já estava sob o arco que ligava a copa a sala. — Você vem comigo!

Dallas deixou a mesa de forma apressada, porque o tom de Amélia não deixava espaço para argumentações. Quando alcançou a avó, ela já tinha Monty ao seu lado e terminava de dizer-lhe algo.

— _Grand-mère_, o que estava escrito na carta? — Amélia crispou os lábios e olhou Dallas por alguns segundos antes de estender a dita carta para a menina.

— Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts… — era o que estava escrito no cabeçalho do que era obviamente um tipo de papel que ela nunca tinha visto. Ele era mais grosso que uma folha, um pouco molenga e tinha a curiosa textura de couro velho. — Oie?! — ela desviou os olhos da carta para a avó na soleira da porta, onde aguardavam Monty aparecer com um dos carros da vasta coleção da família.

— Continue lendo. — Amélia ordenou e Dallas fez como mandado.

"**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**  
_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore  
(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)  
Prezada senhorita Winford.  
Temos o prazer de informar que vossa senhoria tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.  
O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho, no mais tardar.  
Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall,  
Diretora Substituta."_

— É brincadeira? — Dallas soltou a pergunta no ar, com um tom desacreditado.

— Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando? — a expressão de Amélia era tão azeda como a de alguém que havia comido ou cheirado algo desagradável.

— E como a senhora pode ter a certeza de que esta carta é verdadeira? — porque se Dallas havia interpretado aquelas linhas de forma correta, ali dizia que ela era uma bruxa, o que explicava muita coisa.

Aberração era outro apelido maldoso que os seus colegas de escola e os gêmeos haviam lhe dado devido aos curiosos incidentes sem explicação que ocorriam ao seu redor. E agora, lembrando bem, cada vez que algum incidente deste acontecia, Amélia costumava fazer a mesma cara azeda que fazia agora.

— A sua mãe. — Amélia declarou e Dallas abriu a boca para fazer várias perguntas sobre a sua mãe, sobre o que era verdade ou mentira na história desta ser uma empregada temporária, que trabalhou para os Winford quando estes viveram na França por alguns anos antes de Dallas nascer.

— A minha mãe… — Dallas foi interrompida pelo som do motor do carro comprido e preto que estacionou na frente delas. Montgomery desceu do veículo a abriu a porta traseira para avó e neta e Amélia deslizou por sobre o banco de couro e lançou um olhar indagador para Dallas que demorou alguns segundos para reagir, antes dela própria entrar no carro.

**oOo**

A primeira parada delas havia sido o banco, de onde Amélia sacou uma boa quantia de dinheiro. A segunda parada foi um bar maltrapilho, escondido na região mais desprovida de Londres, e com um interior velho e sujo que destoava completamente da elegância que eram as duas mulheres Winford. O atendente atrás do balcão arqueou uma sobrancelha para elas e Amélia estendeu uma mão para Dallas.

— Dê-me a carta. — ordenou e Dallas estendeu para ela a carta que Amélia levou até o balcão e mostrou ao atendente. Ambos trocaram algumas poucas palavras, baixo demais para a menina ouvir, e então o homem abandonou o seu posto e dirigiu-se para os fundos do bar. Amélia o seguiu. — Dallas! — e chamou com severidade quando viu que a neta não os acompanhava.

Dallas apertou os passos e chegou aos fundos do bar a tempo de ver a parede de tijolos retrair-se e abrir-se em um arco, cedendo passagem a uma visão fantástica. Uma placa pendurada a poucos metros da entrada formada na parede tinha escrito "Beco Diagonal" e pessoas em vestes estranhas circulavam pela rua que parecia não ter fim e era ladeada por lojas com produtos dos mais variados e curiosos expostos em suas vitrines. O Beco estava tão cheio que em um gesto raro, Amélia segurou a mão de Dallas e a guiou por entre as pessoas como se soubesse exatamente o que fazia e para onde ia. E ela sabia mesmo, porque poucos minutos depois ambas estavam dentro de uma enorme construção de mármore branco e ouro, onde criaturas menores do que Dallas, de pele murcha, narizes grandes e olhos pequenos e maldosos escreviam e carimbavam coisas em suas mesas.

Amélia aproximou-se da mesa principal ao final do corredor formado pelas outras mesas, com a confiança de quem fazia este tipo de transação todos os dias.

— Câmbio. — foi a única coisa que ela disse para a criatura que a olhou com desconfiança por cima dos óculos pequenos. Quando Amélia lhe estendeu o bolo de libras, a expressão fechada dele suavizou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo menos feio. Enquanto Amélia estava ocupada no que era claramente uma troca de dinheiro, Dallas rodou mais uma vez os olhos por aquele salão. Ela queria saber o que eram aquelas criaturas, mas desconfiava que perguntar à eles sobre isto seria ofensivo. Assustou-se quando sentiu sua avó pegar-lhe a mão novamente, mas deixou-se guiar automaticamente para fora dali, e arregalou os olhos quando viu um homem enorme e barbudo vir em sua direção, acompanhado de um menino que parecia minúsculo ao lado dele, embora garoto tivesse o mesmo tamanho de Dallas.

— Globins, Harry. — Dallas ouviu o homem dizer em um sussurro que mais soou como um trovão no saguão silencioso. — Não os encare, eles não gostam. — completou e quando os seus caminhos cruzaram, Dallas e Harry trocaram olhares, olhos verdes prenderam-se em azuis por alguns segundos, antes de cada um seguir o seu caminho, guiados pelos seus respectivos guardiões. A próxima parada delas foi a loja de varinhas e um bruxo que parecia animado demais para alguém que tinha trazido a loja praticamente abaixo, porque nenhuma maldita varinha escolhia Dallas.

Depois de uma hora de agitar, sacudir ou apenas ficar segurando varinha atrás de varinha sem sucesso, até mesmo Olivaras parecia estar se cansando daquelas demonstrações fracassadas de magia.

— Tente esta. — ele estendeu à ela mais uma caixa, abrindo a sua tampa de forma teatral. — Carvalho com miolo de pena de Veela, vinte e cinco centímetros, flexível. — Dallas recolheu a varinha de dentro da caixa e ficou olhando para a mesma, não achando que esta fosse diferente das outras. Ela parecia mais leve e tinha um brilho curioso contra a luz e vibrava levemente em sua mão, como se estivesse cantarolando uma canção de ninar.

— Dallas? — Dallas piscou, virou-se para Amélia, que tinha uma mão repousada em seu ombro, e então para Olivaras cujo rosto enrugado continha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— O que foi, o que aconteceu? — porque Amélia a estava olhando com curiosidade e Olivaras parecia feliz demais quando tirou a varinha de suas mãos, a recolocou na caixa e a embrulhou para levar.

— Você ficou um minuto encarando a varinha como se estivesse em transe. — Amélia respondeu ao recolher a sacola da mão do senhor Olivaras e pagar pela varinha. Dallas deu de ombros.

— Ela era… diferente. — justificou-se e quase levou uma portada na cara quando esta abriu no mesmo momento em que ela levou a mão à maçaneta para abri-la. O sino ecoando sobre a porta abafou a exclamação de susto que as duas crianças deram e, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, íris verdes encontraram azuis.

— Desculpe. — Harry murmurou e Dallas recuou um passo, dando passagem para o garoto entrar na loja. Ela não teve tempo de dizer nada, nem ao menos um oi, porque Amélia já a guiava para fora do Olivaras e deixava a porta bater às suas costas.

A parada seguinte foi na loja de roupas para medir e comprar o uniforme, e então foi a livraria e a loja de material escolar. E então, quando percebeu, Dallas via que o sol já se punha atrás do Gringotes e que passaram o dia inteiro no Beco Diagonal, lugar que ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que existia. Quando retornaram para a mansão já era noite e Amélia ordenou aos empregados que vieram ajudar a descarregar o carro que levassem tudo para o quarto de Dallas usando a porta de serviço. Aparentemente a mulher não queria que o restante da família descobrisse o que realmente estava acontecendo, porque ela não esclareceu nenhuma pergunta curiosa dos gêmeos durante o jantar e ignorou os olhares intrigados de Meredith e Albert.

E, quando deu-se conta, 1° de Setembro havia chegado e o Expresso de Hogwarts conseguiu bater o fascínio que ela ainda carregava do Beco Diagonal.

— Todos a bordo! — o grito ecoou pela plataforma e Dallas apressou-se para dentro do trem, acomodando-se na primeira cabine vazia que encontrou e intrigada pelo que a esperava neste novo mundo que acabara de entrar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Foi o som da porta da cabine abrindo que fez Dallas erguer os olhos de _Hogwarts, Uma História_ em seu colo para o menino que estava parado à porta, com uma expressão indecisa e abrindo e fechando a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas mudando de ideia a cada segundo, até que ele tomou uma decisão:

— Eu posso me sentar aqui? As outras cabines estão cheias. — Dallas arqueou as sobrancelhas para o garoto. Ele era do seu tamanho, de cabelo e olhos castanhos, rosto redondo e rechonchudo e levemente acima do peso. Se Amélia o visse torceria o rosto consideravelmente em desagrado. Um Winford sempre tinha que estar apresentável e em forma, independente da idade. Alimentação saudável e exercícios eram o lema dela, era o que a mantinha jovem em seus sessenta e poucos anos, era o que a fazia atrair olhares pelos salões da alta sociedade, e ela insistia que tal filosofia fosse repassada para o restante da família.

O menino à porta tinha uma mancha de chocolate no canto da boca, e outra mancha na barra da blusa. A sua calça estava amarrotada e o seu sapato empoeirado e o cabelo despenteado, como se tivesse corrido contra o vento, e o seu olhar foi para o chão, incomodado com o fato da outra integrante da cabine o estar mirando por longos segundos sem dizer nada.

— Então? — por fim soltou, sem muita coisa a mais a dizer, e Dallas piscou e meneou a cabeça em direção ao assento na sua frente. O garoto abriu um grande sorriso, entrou na cabine, fechou a porta e largou-se no assento almofadado. — Patrick Gordon. — apresentou-se com um estender de mão na direção dela. A mão também estava suja de chocolate e Dallas apenas mirou o membro melecado e em seguida o rosto do garoto que sorriu sem graça e recolheu a mão.

— Dallas Winford. — ofereceu e os ombros de Patrick claramente relaxaram.

— Winford? Parece nome antigo. Sua família é da Inglaterra? — Dallas franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda mais que os olhos castanhos de Patrick a percorreram da cabeça aos pés, avaliando as claras diferenças entre eles. O vestido de renda e cetim estava impecável, o sapato estava lustrado e brilhando, as meias eram brancas, o seu cabelo estava bem penteado e preso em um intricado de tranças e caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo, o seu casaco de algodão era de um rosa claríssimo, com grande botões negros e tinha o mesmo comprimento do vestido e o tecido tinha um tom nude. Era claro que as roupas e a postura dela indicavam alguém nascido em berço de ouro mas, ainda sim, a pergunta de Patrick não fez sentido algum para Dallas.

Tecnicamente os Winford eram escoceses, migrados para a França durante o reinado de Mary e retornaram para a Escócia após a morte dela. Na árvore genealógica da família estava um Duque que casou-se com uma dama de companhia da própria Rainha Mary e os seus filhos juraram lealdade à Rainha Elizabeth I e foram recompensados com títulos de nobreza ou de cavaleiros da coroa.

— É que Winford não é o nome de nenhuma família tradicional bruxa que eu conheça. E eu conheço todas. — Patrick disse com orgulho e Dallas não entendeu qual a razão para se orgulhar. Ela também poderia nomear todos os duques, duquesas e lordes do parlamento inglês e isto não era grande coisa para ela. Era informação irrelevante.

— Não há bruxos em minha família… Acho. — o comentário de Amélia vez ou outra voltava para a sua mente, sobre como a sua avó não surpreendeu-se por Dallas ser uma bruxa por causa de sua mãe.

Patrick não comentou nada, somente deu um relance para a capa do livro que Dallas lia.

— Já chegou ao capítulo sobre as casas? — Dallas assentiu para ele. — Já sabe em qual gostaria de ficar? — a resposta dela foi um dar de ombros e ambos viraram-se quando a porta da cabine abriu mais uma vez e três meninos surgiram no batente. Um baixo, magro, de cabelo loiro claríssimo e rosto afilado, enquanto os outros dois eram anormalmente altos para crianças de onze anos, troncudos e de cara amarradas.

— Caiam fora. — o menor dos três ordenou em um tom arrastado e Patrick sobressaltou-se no banco, ficando com o rosto vermelho. Era óbvio, pela miríade de emoções passando em seu rosto, que ele queria dar uma resposta a altura da grosseria do recém-chegado, mas não sabia nem por onde começar.

— Não. — Dallas respondeu pelo garoto ainda embaraçado com as palavras. O seu "não" foi seco e direto ao ponto. Ela não arredaria os pés dali.

— Você sabe com quem está falando, garota? — o menino loiro resmungou e o olhar de Dallas o percorreu da cabeça aos pés de forma lenta.

— Deveria? — respondeu com descaso e o garoto ficou vermelho como um tomate maduro.

— Eu sou Draco Malfoy! — disse com uma importância que para Dallas não fazia a menor diferença porque o nome dele não significava nada e ela conhecia bem o tipo de Draco. Estudou com muitos em sua antiga escola. Filho único, mimado e rico, portanto achava-se melhor do que tudo e todos.

Dallas voltou a atenção para o livro em seu colo, em um claro gesto de dispensa. Patrick engoliu uma risada diante da expressão apoplética que Draco fez e surpreendeu-se que, ao invés de ir embora humilhado e com o rabo entre as pernas, Draco sentou ao lado de Dallas enquanto os seus lacaios quase esmagaram Patrick contra a janela ao acomodarem as suas formas avantajadas no banco, ao lado dele.

— É uma sangue-ruim? — Draco desdenhou ao finalmente identificar o livro no colo da garota. Bruxos de sangue-puro não liam _Hogwarts, Uma História _em idade tão tardia, provavelmente porque já ouviram histórias o suficiente dos pais sobre a escola, ou de irmãos mais velhos.

Patrick, obviamente, empertigou-se diante da ofensa racista de Draco, mas Dallas somente mirou o garoto ao seu lado com uma expressão curiosa.

— Sangue-ruim? — ela perguntou.

— É uma ofensa. — Patrick apressou-se em explicar antes que Dallas reproduzisse a palavra em público de forma inocente, porque não tinha conhecimento do que esta significava. — Diz que bruxos nascidos de famílias trouxas, não mágicas, são indignos de exercerem magia porque a sua herança não é pura, seu _sangue é ruim_. — Dallas soltou uma risada de escárnio.

— Isto não faz sentido algum. — ela respondeu, ainda inabalada, mesmo após saber o que significava a ofensa.

— Claro que faz! — Draco exclamou ultrajado e Dallas fechou o livro sobre o seu colo em um gesto comedido e focou toda a sua atenção no garoto ao seu lado.

— É mesmo? Então me explique até que faça sentido para mim. — Draco hesitou, abriu a boca, hesitou de novo e a demora em dar uma explicação gerou outra risada de escárnio pela parte de Dallas. — Foi o que eu pensei. O seu discurso é completamente reproduzido. Você nem sabe do que está falando. — ela reabriu o livro exatamente na página que havia parado e voltou a ler, Patrick desta vez não se segurou e riu da cara embasbacada de Draco, e o resto da viagem seguiu-se em silêncio.

**oOo**

Dallas admitia, as descrições de _Hogwarts, Uma História_ não chegavam nem perto do que era ver a silhueta do castelo contra a luz da lua cheia, as suas centenas de janelas iluminadas, ou cruzar os seus corredores e topar com quadros falantes e escadas que moviam-se. Durante todo o percurso, curiosamente ela foi acompanhada de perto por Patrick, Draco, Crabbe e Goyle, cujos nomes ela só veio descobrir quando o trem chegou à Hogsmeade e eles quatro embarcaram no mesmo barco e ela cansou de referir-se à eles como _grandalhão #1 _e _grandalhão #2_ e perguntou-lhe os nomes.

Quando chegaram a uma larga escadaria, a comitiva que consistia deles quatro e mais outra dezenas de novatos foi parada por uma mulher que apresentou-se como Professora Minerva McGonagall e Dallas lembrou-se que este foi o nome que assinou a sua carta de admissão.

McGonagall explicou as regras da escola, sobre a cerimônia de seleção, regras das casas e então os guiou para uma ante sala, onde eles esperaram por alguns minutos antes de serem levados para o salão principal que era tão deslumbrante quanto o restante do castelo. A cerimônia de seleção deu-se início com o recém apresentado Chapéu Seletor, velho, puído e pontudo sobre um banco de três pés, recitando alguma coisa sobre virtudes e fundadores, e então a vice-diretora desenrolou um longo pergaminho e começou a recitar nomes. Dallas quase grunhiu. O seu nome era Winford, logo era claro que ela estaria no final da lista e sob a atenção de todos visto que até chegarem nela, mais da metade dos alunos já teriam sido sorteados.

Crabbe foi para a Sonserina, Patrick demorou uns dois minutos sob o Chapéu antes deste gritar "Corvinal!", Goyle foi para a Sonserina. Em Draco o Chapéu mal lhe tocou os fios do cabelo e gritou "Sonserina!". Harry Potter, o menino dos marcantes olhos verdes com quem ela cruzou duas vezes no Beco Diagonal, passou um tempo considerável sob o chapéu e pelo modo como os lábios dele moviam-se sem emitir som algum, ele parecia estar discutindo algo com o mesmo. No fim o Chapéu finalmente gritou "Grifinória!" e ele correu para a mesa de sua nova casa sob intensa ovação de seus novos colegas.

Quando chegou a vez de Dallas e o Chapéu foi posto sobre a sua cabeça, tapando a sua visão do restante do salão, ela surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz do objeto mágico ecoar dentro de suas orelhas ao invés de ao seu redor.

— Oh, interessante, muito interessante. — o Chapéu murmurou e Dallas não fazia ideia o que ele achava tão interessante. A sua mente usualmente turbulenta de tantos pensamentos estava estranhamente vazia naquele momento. — Você tem várias qualidades a serem exploradas e vários defeitos a serem consertados, sua inteligência a encaixaria perfeitamente na Corvinal, mas a sua audácia a faria uma perfeita grifinória, mas tradições existem para serem mantidas.

— Tradição? Que tradição?

— Oras, a tradição de que todos de sua família foram para a Sonserina.

— Família? Não há nenhum Winford antes de mim que tenha sido bruxo. — não que ela tenha conhecimento. Se houvesse, Amélia jamais permitiria que Dallas permanecesse ignorante sobre esta sociedade ao ver os primeiros sinais de magia manifestarem-se nela.

O Chapéu riu.

— Ah criança, quem disse que eu me refiro aos Winford? — e então gritou:

— SONSERINA!

— Não! — Dallas praticamente gritou quando o Chapéu foi retirado de sua cabeça. Queria que ele voltasse para lá, a explicasse do que falava, mas o olhar duro de McGonagall sobre ela a fez calar a boca e seguir para a mesa de sua nova casa e observar o discurso do Diretor Dumbledore e os seus avisos com extremo desinteresse.

O jantar seguiu regado de conversas e quando o relógio badalou nove da noite, todos seguiram os seus respectivos monitores para os seus salões comunais.

— Ei! — Dallas exclamou quando sentiu-se ser puxada pelo braço quando o seu grupo alcançou o nível das masmorras. Todos pararam diante de seu grito e viraram para ver o que acontecia. Quem a havia puxado tinha sido Draco e os seus olhos cinzentos tinham um brilho de fúria iluminando as íris claras..

— Malfoy, algum problema? — o monitor chamou.

— Ela é uma sangue-ruim! — Draco declarou de forma imperiosa e a reação que esta declaração causou foi em cadeia. Os rostos jovens contorceram-se de nojo e todos deram um passo para trás, alargando o círculo ao redor deles como se Dallas tivesse alguma doença altamente contagiosa e fatal.

— Malfoy. — Dallas disse com uma calma estrangeira em sua voz. — Você gosta dos seus dentes? — Draco piscou repetidamente diante da pergunta curiosa.

— Claro que sim!

— Quer mantê-los? — a ameaça foi mais do que clara e Draco soltou o braço de Dallas como se ela tivesse lhe dado um choque, o que era uma possibilidade. Ela já deu choques em um colega antes, um que a tocou sem permissão para começar uma briga. Na época consideraram que foi estática misturado ao atrito que causou o choque, pura Física. Hoje Dallas não tinha tanta certeza que teve somente Física envolvida naquele cenário.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — um homem alto, magro, de rosto cansado, macilento e cabelos, olhos e vestes negras, surgiu na ponta do corredor.

— Professor Severus Snape, crianças, diretor da Sonserina. — o monitor apresentou.

— Repito a pergunta: o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Ela é uma sangue-ruim! — Draco prontamente respondeu ao professor e pelo modo com que ele não parecia intimidado com a presença do homem, era óbvio que havia intimidade ali. Estava claro que Severus Snape era conhecido e próximo da família Malfoy.

Os olhos de Snape percorreram o grupo e então foram para a jovem que Draco apontava.

— Ela foi selecionada para a Sonserina. — a sua voz grave ecoou no corredor com a mesma severidade que fazia parte de seu nome. — Portanto será tratada com o respeito que lhe é digno. A nossa casa já não tem a melhor das famas e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de cultivar picuinhas internas, fui claro?

Silêncio.

— Fui claro? — ele repetiu em um tom de ordem.

— Sim, professor Snape. — e todos o responderam em coro.

O grupo continuou o caminho pelas masmorras, até chegarem à sala comunal decorada com o verde e prata que eram as cores da casa. O monitor apontou para onde ficavam os dormitórios e meninos e meninas separaram-se e tomaram os seus rumos.

— Você é mesmo uma sangue-ruim? — Dallas desviou o olhar de seu malão ao pé da cama mais ao fundo do dormitório dos primeiros anistas, para a garota que teceu o comentário. Dallas lembrava dela da cerimônia de seleção, ela tinha um nome curioso que misturava uma flor com uma doença.

— Onde está Osíris? — perguntou ao invés de responder a menina do nome curioso do qual ela não lembrava. No quarto estava o seu malão, o seu material escolar sobre este e o seu uniforme com o brasão da Sonserina e nas cores da casa, mas não estava a gaiola de sua coruja parda.

— Quem? — perguntou Pansy, este era o nome dela. Pansy Parkinson.

— Minha coruja.

— Ela deve ter sido levada para o Corujal. Mas é verdade o que Draco disse? Você é uma sangue-ruim? — quem perguntou havia sido uma garota que Dallas lembrava vagamente de ter um nome parecido com buldogue e se não fosse isto, deveria ser, porque ela tinha a cara parecida com a de um.

— Sim… — respondeu distraída. — Quero dizer, acho que sim. — completou ao abrir a mala com dois cliques das trancas.

— Como assim? — foi a vez de Daphne perguntar e desta Dallas lembrava o nome só porque começava com D, como o dela.

— Acho que a minha mãe era bruxa, mas eu nunca a conheci, então não tem como confirmar. — deixou a meia verdade pairando no ar. Era certo que Draco havia dito aquilo no meio do corredor, para todos ouvirem, por puro despeito e com este tipinho de gente ela estava acostumada também, pois era a mesma fôrma que gerou os gêmeos. Então uma meia verdade, porque realmente havia a possibilidade de a sua mãe desconhecida ser uma bruxa, e o Chapéu Seletor enfatizou isto na cerimônia com aquela coisa misteriosa de "seguir a tradição", seria a melhor saída pela tangente no momento.

Houve um silêncio temporário ao redor de Dallas, que foi quebrado um minuto depois pelo som de malas sendo abertas, roupas reviradas, cobertas puxadas da cama, o som usual de pessoas que preparavam-se para dormir. Dallas olhou ao seu redor para aquelas meninas que seguiram as suas vidas, satisfeitas com uma única resposta.

— É isto? Vocês não vão me contestar? — porque Draco parecia bem empenhado em arruinar a reputação dela em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e a meia-mentira foi uma forma de contornar a situação.

— Não. — Daphne explicou, sua voz abafada pelas cortinas fechadas da cama de dossel. Pelo movimento do tecido pesado, ela estava usando a mesma como vestiário.

— Por que não? — porque Dallas não estava acostumada a vencer argumentos de forma tão rápida.

Daphne abriu as cortinas da cama, trajando uma longa camisola de algodão e com o uniforme que usou embolado nas mãos.

— Sangue-ruins são praticamente um tabu na Sonserina. — ela explicou enquanto atochava as roupas de forma desajeitada no malão. — Mestiços? Aceitáveis. Sangue-ruins? Nem pensar. A nossa reação de mais cedo foi apenas surpresa diante da possibilidade, mas o fato de sua mãe ter sido uma bruxa faz sentido.

— Faz?

— Na época do nosso nascimento a comunidade mágica estava em guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem. — Pansy continuou a explicação. Dallas havia lido sobre a Guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem que terminou no ano de seu nascimento. Curiosamente, exatamente no dia em que ela nasceu, graças a Harry Potter, o garoto que ficou uns cinco minutos discutindo com o Chapéu Seletor. — Então era comum bruxos que não tomavam partido de nenhum dos lados irem se esconder entre os trouxas aqui ou no continente, para então voltarem depois da guerra como se nada tivesse acontecido e largando tudo para trás. — esse era o perfil de sua mãe, com certeza, e Dallas ponderou muito antes de dizer as palavras a seguir:

— O Chapéu Seletor me disse algo curioso, disse que estava me colocando na Sonserina para manter uma tradição de família, porque todos antes de mim foram da Sonserina, mas eu sou a primeira bruxa na família Winford.

— Família Winford, eu presumo, é sua família por parte de pai. — Millicent Bulstrode, este era o nome da garota com cara de buldogue, foi quem teceu o comentário.

— Sim.

— Então presumo que a tradição que o Chapéu seguiu foi da família de sua mãe, que deve ser sangue-puro. — ela concluiu.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que a minha família materna é sangue-puro? — Dallas perguntou e Millicent deu de ombros.

— Pura lógica. Salazar Slytherin só aceitava sangue-puros sob a sua tutela e com o tempo abriu exceção para mestiços cujo um dos pais viesse de uma linhagem de sangue-puro, e isto não mudou com o séculos.

— E quantas famílias sangue-puro existem? — Dallas soltou a pergunta no ar. A verdade era que ela nunca teve curiosidade em saber quem era a sua mãe, pois a existência da mulher em sua vida só era importante porque foi alguém que lhe deu a vida, mas agora que tinha a chance de descobrir quem ela era, Dallas confessava que estava levemente intrigada.

As suas companheiras de quarto entreolharam-se diante da pergunta.

— Isto depende. — Daphne respondeu. — Se falamos de famílias sem casamentos com trouxas ou sangue-ruins há algumas gerações, devemos ter por volta de umas cem na Inglaterra. Mas se falamos de sangue-puros que casam-se apenas com mestiços ou sangue-puros, temos apenas vinte e oito famílias.

Vinte e oito famílias. Dallas pensou enquanto preparava-se para dormir.

Vinte e oito famílias e em uma delas poderia estar a sua mãe.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hogwarts era impressionante, fato, mas depois de uma semana a magia perdia um pouco o brilho e a realidade de que aquilo era uma escola começou a pesar no subconsciente de Dallas. Claro que as matérias inéditas, os feitiços que ela ainda duvidava que fossem reais até o momento em que ela literalmente fez uma pena flutuar, davam uma nova perspectiva àquele cenário e tornava a possibilidade de entediar-se com tudo aquilo um pouco mais demorada, mas a rotina sempre chegava para todos e na segunda semana em Hogwarts, Dallas já estava de saco cheio de deveres de casa e acordar cedo.

— Você precisa parar de sentar aqui. — Patrick comentou quando ouviu o som seco da bolsa de couro bater contra o tampo da mesa, ao seu lado. E então Dallas surgiu em seu campo de visão e a aparição dela na mesa da Corvinal causou a reação usual de todas as manhãs. A maioria dos olhares que caíram sobre a dupla era de desconfiança e contrariedade, pois havia uma _cobra _no meio deles e elas não eram confiáveis, mesmo que pela ordem da coisa, águias eram as predadoras naturais de cobras.

Patrick gostava de Dallas, da amizade deles ainda em seus estágios iniciais e ainda frágil. Apesar de ter sido selecionada para a Sonserina, a garota ainda não havia sido denegrida pelos seus colegas de casa, mas a Sonserina tinha má fama e cada vez que a menina o acompanhava em alguma refeição ou entre as aulas, os seus colegas da Corvinal faziam questão de rodeá-lo e exigir que ele terminasse aquela amizade sem futuro naquele instante. Mas Patrick não estava muito certo se realmente queria.

Ele era o caçula de três irmãos e entre ele e seus irmãos mais velhos havia uma diferença gigantesca de idade. A sua irmã do meio era dez anos mais velha do que ele, o primogênito era quinze anos e Patrick era o temporão paparicado e superprotegido que sempre teve tudo de segunda mão, principalmente os amigos. A maioria que tinha eram de seus irmãos e que o viam somente como uma criaturinha fofa para apertar as bochechas, e ser educado em casa, antes de vir para Hogwarts, não o ajudou a socializar muito com crianças de sua idade. Dallas foi primeira pessoa com quem ele conseguiu relacionar-se por mérito próprio e Patrick sentia-se como um cachorro magro com um osso, sem nenhuma predisposição de deixar aquela chance de contato passar. Sem contar que a menina era intrigante de seu próprio modo. Dallas vinha de uma família de berço, as suas roupas, os seus trejeitos e o modo de falar gritavam dinheiro antigo e tradicionalidade, mas ela não era uma sangue-puro, era uma nascida trouxa que foi sorteada para a orgulhosa Sonserina. Será que os colegas de casa dela já sabiam desse detalhe?

Patrick deu um relance para a mesa da Sonserina e os seus alunos que, diferentes de seus companheiros Corvinais, não pareciam nem um pouco interessados no fato de que um dos seus sentava-se à mesa de outra casa. Talvez porque fosse a Corvinal, porque se fosse a Grifinória com certeza eles considerariam uma ofensa, a rivalidade entre as duas casas era conhecida em toda a comunidade mágica e costumava prevalecer até mesmo após a formatura de seus alunos.

— Com vergonha de mim? — Dallas provocou e era esta questão também que intrigava Patrick. Para uma garota de dez anos, e esta descoberta surpreendeu Patrick, Dallas era um ano mais nova que os seus companheiros de classe, ela tinha uma maturidade e uma postura para além de sua idade. Uma noção de si mesma que os seus irmãos diziam que somente o tempo iria lhe ensinar e que era para Patrick aproveitar a inocência da infância e a ignorância que esta trazia até quando pudesse, porque a vida faria questão de esmagar isto tudo.

Aparentemente a vida já esmagou a ignorância e inocência de Dallas antes do esperado, deixando para trás uma menina cética e arisca.

— Não, claro que não. — Patrick não tinha vergonha de Dallas, ele só não tinha a mesma dose de confiança que ela para não se importar com a opinião dos outros. Novamente, ele foi superprotegido e isolado do convívio com outras crianças por onze anos, então ele não tinha dominado ainda esta complexa técnica de ser sociável e possuía uma perturbadora tendência a sempre querer agradar a todo mundo.

— Então. — Dallas terminou de ajeitar-se à mesa, largou a mochila aos próprios pés e puxou uma tigela para perto de si, a enchendo até a borda com mingau de aveia. — O que seriam lições de vôo? — e eram nessas horas que Patrick perguntava-se pela enésima vez como Dallas foi parar na Sonserina quando ela era claramente uma nascida trouxa. Perguntas como estas a denunciavam de cara.

— São lições de vôo. — Patrick respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Estava esperando a semana inteira por esta aula, porque ele não poderia ter grandes talentos, mas voar era um deles e conseguir uma vaga no time da casa no próximo ano era o que ele mais almejava.

Dallas o olhou como se ele fosse a criatura mais estúpida com a qual cruzou na vida e Patrick engoliu em seco e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— São lições para voar em vassouras. — ele esclareceu e as sobrancelhas dela ergueram-se a ponto de sumirem sob a franja bem cortada de seu cabelo.

— Vassouras? Dessas de varrerem o chão? — havia um tom intrigado e irônico na voz dela.

— Sim. — Patrick respondeu com um tom de hesitação e Dallas riu.

— Mais estereótipo do que isto não pode existir.

— Estereótipo?

— Sabe como os trouxas veem os bruxos? Para os trouxas magia é apenas uma coisa que existe em um universo de fantasia, não é real, mas eles têm uma visão bem definida de bruxos. Caldeirões, varinhas de condão, robes e chapéus pontudos, e voar em vassouras. Cada vez que eu vejo um clichê desses fico me perguntando se não estou sonhando porque a decepção é enorme.

— Decepção?

— Quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts eu esperava algo novo, algo _diferente_, mas muita coisa que vocês usam e fazem já eram de meu conhecimento, do conhecimento de qualquer trouxa com acesso a uma televisão, a diferença é que até alguns meses atrás eu achava que não era real. Então, não tem nada de novo aqui que eu já não tenha visto. — Patrick estava surpreso em saber que apesar do tratado de sigilo mágico e do isolamento deles da comunidade trouxa, os bruxos deixaram uma marca tão profunda nesses que ainda eram falados até os dias de hoje, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse que eles existissem.

— A comunidade mágica nem sempre viveu no isolamento. Já vivemos junto aos trouxas, exercendo a nossa magia sem restrições, mas as perseguições durante a era Uther nos fez procurar mais e mais o isolamento até decidirmos encerrar contato de vez.

— Espera um momento. — Dallas ergueu uma mão para ele, pedindo tempo. — Era Uther? Rei Uther? Pai de Arthur, que empunhou a Excalibur e teve como conselheiro o mago Merlin? — Patrick piscou repetidamente diante dos olhos largos dela e a surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

— Sim.

— A lenda de Arthur e Merlin não é lenda?

— Lenda? — agora Patrick que estava confuso, ainda mais que Dallas deu um gritinho extasiado como se tivesse descoberto a fórmula para a juventude eterna, e atraiu olhares curiosos sobre eles, o que fez Patrick ruborizar de vergonha por ter tornado-se subitamente o centro das atenções.

— Merlin e Arthur existiram? — Dallas nunca foi uma menina de contos de fadas e princesas, a única história que já leu com esta temática foi a história da Cinderela, contada por Amélia, mas lendas e mitos, esses eram os seus vícios e a de Arthur e Merlin era a sua preferida.

— Merlin é o patrono de nossa sociedade, é claro que ele existiu. — Patrick soltou em tom ofendido. Não sabia que os trouxas consideravam Arthur e Merlin apenas lendas, seres inexistentes, quando para os bruxos eles eram peças importantes da História deles. Rei Arthur era o único trouxa em toda história que tinha o absoluto respeito da comunidade mágica e cuja importância para os bruxos estava em pé de igualdade com a importância que Merlin tinha. — Na Biblioteca deve ter uma sessão dedicada apenas à ele, a Arthur e a unificação da Grã-Bretanha. — os olhos de Dallas brilharam como estrelas em céu de noite de verão e Patrick soube naquele momento que a Biblioteca seria a segunda moradia da garota pelas próximas semanas.

— Então, lições de vôo. — ela voltou ao assunto inicial enquanto Patrick distraidamente observava o correio matinal entrar pelas janelas altas e as corujas darem rasantes sobre as mesas e largarem correspondência em frente aos seus devidos destinatários. Uma coruja parda pousou em frente à Dallas. Ela não trazia nada em suas patas e aceitou de bom grado o pedaço de maçã que a sonserina lhe ofereceu.

— O que tem? — Patrick voltou a atenção para Dallas quando viu que hoje não teria nenhuma correspondência para ele.

— São obrigatórias? — Dallas comentou enquanto afagava a cabeça de Osíris.

— Por quê? Você tem medo de voar? — pelo modo como os músculos do rosto dela contraíram-se em micro-expressões, Patrick teve certeza de que acertou na mosca. — Trouxas não tem aviões? Como você pode ter medo de voar? — Dallas fechou ainda mais as expressões diante do comentário. Por mais que entendesse a Física e a Engenharia por detrás do funcionamento e construção dos aviões, por mais que as estatísticas fossem favoráveis a este meio de transporte, ainda sim sempre preferiu manter o pé em terra bem firme. Portanto, voar era uma coisa que ela evitava a todo custo e somente usava em último caso. — Vassouras são usadas como meio de transporte mágico, mas não é o mais popular. Temos outros mais rápidos e eficientes.

— Se há outros meios de transporte, por que das lições, então? — Dallas parou de afagar a cabeça de Osíris, que recolheu outro pedaço de maçã do prato de sua mestre e levantou vôo. Patrick abriu um largo sorriso para ela.

— Porque as vassouras são mais usadas para jogar Quadribol.

— Quadi-o-quê? — e esta foi a deixa para Patrick desatar a falar sobre Quadribol, sua origem, suas regras, os jogos mais memoráveis da história, competições, time e atletas mais famosos.

O relato perdurou todo o café da manhã e continuou no caminho até ao campo atrás da escola, onde daria-se a prática de vôo, e só parou no momento em que Madame Hooch aproximou-se da turma e começou a explanar sobre como seria a aula daquele dia e o que eles deveriam fazer.

— Suba! — Dallas ouviu Patrick ordenar ao seu lado e a vassoura no chão tremulou antes de subir vagarosamente para a mão dele. Olhando ao seu redor, percebeu que o cenário apresentado era diferenciado. Granger, uma sabe tudo que sempre, _sempre_, estava erguendo a mão nas aulas a cada pergunta retórica dos professores, parecia frustrada por sua vassoura não querer sair do lugar, Draco tinha um sorriso de pura malícia e a vassoura já estava em sua mão e Potter, cujos olhos pareciam sempre encontrar os de Dallas em momentos inesperados, olhou dela para a vassoura no chão e Dallas deu de ombros, dizendo de forma silenciosa que ela sinceramente não estava muito disposta a fazer aquela vassoura subir, se não demonstrasse nenhuma aptidão para ordenar a vassoura, talvez tivesse chances de escapar da lição.

Weasley levou uma vassourada na cara e quando voltou o olhar para Potter, este soltou um "suba" de forma tão enfática que a vassoura saltou para a mão dele como se tivesse sido impulsionada por uma mola. Rodando mais uma vez os olhos pelos seus colegas, Dallas percebeu que muitos deles estavam quase completando aquela primeira parte da aula, até mesmo Longbottom, que em uma semana de aula já ficou taxado na escola como o bruxo mais incompetente de todos os tempos. Resignada, Dallas retornou o olhar para a vassoura e encarnou a sua melhor Amélia Winford quando ordenou:

— Suba! — a vassoura subiu com tanta velocidade que Dallas tirou a mão do caminho em um gesto reflexo, mas ao invés de continuar em disparada como um foguete em direção aos céus, a vassoura parou ao seu lado e pairou na altura de sua cintura, vibrando suavemente como se pedisse desculpas por tê-la assustado.

— Agora montem as suas vassouras. — Madame Hooch ordenou enquanto andava entre as duas fileiras de alunos. Dallas hesitou por alguns segundos antes de passar a perna por sobre o cabo de madeira. — Dêem um suave impulso com as pontas dos pés. — todos fizeram como ordenado e pairaram alguns poucos centímetros acima do chão. — Inclinem o corpo para frente em uma contagem de um. — Dallas contou um na cabeça e ao mesmo tempo inclinou o corpo, a vassoura desceu e ela soltou a respiração que nem percebeu que segurava quando sentiu as solas dos seus sapatos tocarem novamente a grama. — Longbottom! — o grito de Hooch atraiu a atenção de todos para Neville Longbottom que não somente não havia retornado ao chão, como a vassoura o sacudia de um lado para o outro antes de disparar em um vôo frenético com Longbottom gritando desesperadamente, batendo contra paredes de pedra, estátuas e gárgulas, até ser arremessado no chão.

Todos correram até o garoto largado na grama como um saco velho, Madame Hooch ajoelhou-se ao lado dele para avaliar o estrago e quando voltou a se levantar, trazia Longbottom consigo, que gemia e segurava o pulso com a outra mão, enquanto o rosto redondo era marcado pelas lágrimas.

— Está quebrado. — a professora comentou. — Vou te levar para a enfermaria. — continuou e então o seu olhar dourado caiu sobre todos. — Vocês me esperem aqui. Se eu vir uma vassoura no ar, serão expulsos de Hogwarts mais rápido do que possam falar Quadribol. — e com esta ameaça, seguiu para o castelo com Longbottom.

— Olhem isto! Longbottom esqueceu de usar o _lembrol_. — a voz aguda e arrastada de Draco fez Dallas desviar o olhar de professora e aluno que foram engolidos pelas sombras do corredor, para o colega de casa que agora estava cercado de vários companheiros e parecia discutir com Potter, uma discussão que escalou pouco a pouco e então, antes que todos pudessem registrar melhor o que realmente acontecia, ambos estavam no ar em uma disputa pelo estúpido _lembrol _que Draco arremessou longe e Potter foi imbecil o suficiente de ir atrás para pegar.

Quando Potter retornou ao chão, foi sob intensa ovação de seus colegas diante do impressionante fato de que ele manobrou a vassoura em uma pirueta e capturou o _lembrol _antes que este espatifasse na parede. Dallas deixou o grupo excitado rodear o garoto, mas não juntou-se à eles, somente permaneceu afastada o suficiente para virar para Draco que ostentava uma cara amarrada e um bico por ter os seus planos de humilhar Potter frustrados pelo talento nato do grifinório para vôo.

— Sente-se melhor agora? — Dallas perguntou para o colega sonserino que piscou repetidamente para ela e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, de forma defensiva.

— O quê?

— Sente-se melhor? — repetiu a pergunta, porque uma coisa que ela aprendeu com os _bullies_ que confrontou em sua curta vida é que eles sempre, _sempre_ agiam de forma cretina porque estavam insatisfeitos consigo mesmo, portanto precisavam fazer outra pessoa miserável para sentirem-se melhor.

Draco hesitou antes de abrir um sorriso largo de triunfo e responder:

— Agora eu me sinto. — o olhar dele não estava sobre Dallas, mas sim em um ponto além do ombro dela e, quando olhou para trás, a garota viu que a professora McGonagall vinha na direção do grupo com uma expressão de desagrado que lembrava as expressões azedas de Amélia.

A comemoração acabou tão rápido quanto começou com a aproximação de McGonagall que lançou um olhar endurecido para Potter e ordenou que o grifinório a seguisse. Dallas observou professora e aluno sumirem nas mesmas sombras do corredor que Hooch e Longbottom sumiram mais cedo e foi até Draco, lhe dando um tapa na nuca que arrepiou os fios dourados do cabelo dele.

— 'Tá maluca?! — ele vociferou diante da agressão e Dallas sorriu inocentemente para ele.

— Agora _eu _me sinto melhor. — declarou com a calma de quem não tinha acabado de bater em um colega de classe e foi unir-se a Patrick que não sabia se a olhava com surpresa ou se ria.


	5. Capítulo 4

A felicidade de Draco diante da possibilidade de ter expulsado Harry Potter da escola não durou nem um dia, porque no dia seguinte o assunto que rolava pelos corredores de Hogwarts era que Potter era o apanhador mais jovem da história da escola. Até aí tudo bem, porque a entrada de Potter no time de Quadribol foi um tapa sem mão na cara de Draco, então Dallas estava completamente satisfeita com esta reviravolta. Pena que a sua satisfação não durou muito tempo, porque agora Draco estava infeliz e isto significava que todos os primeiros anistas que conviviam com ele tinham que ouvi-lo resmungar e reclamar e dizer repetidamente que as regalias que Potter estava ganhando era uma injustiça e que ele iria dar queixa ao seu pai sobre isto.

— E o que exatamente o seu pai pode fazer em relação a isto? — Dallas perguntou, interrompendo o garoto, e pôde jurar que ouviu Greengrass dar um suspiro de alívio ao seu lado por não ter que ouvir mais a voz esganiçada de Draco.

— Lucius Malfoy faz parte do Conselho Administrativo de Hogwarts. — Pansy explicou e Dallas não achou que isto fosse mudar alguma coisa. Não existia uma regra gravada em pedra que proibia Potter de ser apanhador do time ainda no primeiro ano. A regra dizia que ele não podia candidatar-se ao time, mas nada sobre um professor candidatá-lo a posição.

— Todos ficam bajulando Potter só porque ele teve a sorte de levar uma maldição imperdoável na testa e sobreviver. — Draco resmungou e jogou-se na poltrona da sala comunal sem nenhuma elegância. — Isto me enoja.

Para Dallas, o que realmente enojava Draco era que ele não era o centro das atenções na escola, como ele deveria ser em casa, como ele deve ter sido em seu grupo fechado de amigos constituídos de filhos de famílias sangue-puro que conviviam com os Malfoy. Hogwarts era um outro universo, um universo mais amplo, onde Draco era apenas um grão de areia entre tantos outros e portanto não era tão importante. Potter era, porque ele fez algo surpreendente quando ainda não tinha nem ciência do que significava a sua existência neste mundo. Em um ponto Dallas concordava com Draco, toda essa bajulação sobre Potter era irritante, mas acreditava que era uma questão de o grifinório ser uma novidade. Pelo que soube da história, Potter viveu com os tios trouxas até a revelação de que era um bruxo e foi trazido de volta para o mundo mágico, onde ele descobriu sua fortuna e fama.

Apesar do que Draco dizia, sobre Potter estar adorando toda essa bajulação, qualquer pessoa com um mínimo senso de observação poderia ver que o garoto estava claramente desconfortável com esta nova realidade e que a aparente vida de rei que todos achavam que ele levou com os tios era uma mentira bem contada e não negada. Dallas lembrava-se bem do que Potter usava quando cruzou com ele no Beco Diagonal. Não fora somente os olhos verdes dele que lhe chamaram a atenção, mas também as suas roupas puídas e anormalmente grandes. Se ela cruzasse com Potter nas ruas de Londres, e o menino estivesse sozinho, com certeza lhe daria uma esmola porque a aparência dele era de um pedinte.

— Eu, definitivamente, vou falar com o meu pai sobre isto. — Draco disse em um último resmungo e correu os olhos pelo grupo a procura de aprovação. Obteve esta de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, de Theodore, Blaise e Millicent a resposta que recebeu foi um silêncio neutro. Daphne e Dallas rolaram os olhos diante do drama do garoto.

Era de conhecimento de todos os primeiro anistas ali presentes que o verdadeiro problema de Draco era despeito. Ele ofereceu amizade a Potter e o tiro saiu pela culatra de forma bem vergonhosa, agora, para recuperar-se da humilhação, ele fez de sua missão pessoal humilhar Potter.

— Aonde vai? — Daphne perguntou quando viu Dallas levantar-se do sofá.

— Biblioteca. — Dallas explicou e os meninos do grupo riram com deboche.

— Sua cabeça vai explodir de tanto que vai lá. — Draco soltou com zombaria e Dallas deu de ombros.

— Preciso aprender tudo o que é necessário aprender sobre a comunidade mágica, expurgar o meu status de sangue-ruim. Afinal, não quero continuar sendo a vergonha da Sonserina. — rebateu em um tom calmo e Draco parou de rir em favor de ficar vermelho.

Continuar a provocando, a chamando de sangue-ruim, também era outro _hobby_ de Draco que ele achava estar fazendo pelas suas costas, mas Dallas criou imunidade para este tipo de crueldade, graças aos gêmeos e ao seu status de bastarda dentro da família Winford. Então, nada o que Draco dizia ou fazia contra ela era realmente uma novidade.

Dallas deu às costas para o grupo e ainda pôde ouvir um: "você é um cretino, Malfoy", antes da entrada da sala comunal fechar às suas costas.

**oOo**

Potter pegou o pomo de ouro com a boca, a torcida explodiu em comemoração e Dallas sacramentou a sua opinião de que Quadribol era o esporte mais sem sentido inventado pela comunidade mágica. Na segunda-feira após o jogo, a animosidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina tornou-se mais densa e não era incomum acontecer alguns conflitos entre os alunos das casas pelos corredores, durante os intervalos entre as aulas. Outubro passou tão rápido quanto Setembro e quando deu-se conta, o dia 31 de Outubro havia chegado e o correio da manhã chegou com Osíris planando sobre a mesa da Corvinal e largando um embrulho festivo em frente ao prato de torradas de Dallas.

O presente era um cordão cujo pingente mostrou ser um pequeno porta retratos. Na imagem havia um bebê que Dallas reconheceu ser ela própria, segurada por braços pálidos, e em um dado momento a fotografia estava estática, em outro uma mão surgia no enquadro e acariciava o rosto do bebê. O pingente não tinha nenhuma inscrição, mas havia uma flor entalhada em suas costas. Uma flor de seis pétalas cujo formato lembrava o de uma saia tule.

— Quem é? — Patrick perguntou ao observar a foto por sobre o ombro de Dallas. Há esta altura do campeonato, a presença da garota à mesa da Corvinal tornou-se corriqueira.

— Eu… Não sei. — disse, incerta. Na verdade ela desconfiava a quem pudesse pertencer os braços que a envolviam na foto pelo simples fato de que a imagem se movia, como as centenas de quadros espalhados pela escola, como as fotos na capa e interior d'O Profeta Diário.

Dallas prendeu o cordão no pescoço, escondeu o pingente sob a camisa do uniforme e seguiu com o seu dia sem mais grandes surpresas, até a hora do jantar e o momento em que o professor Quirrell entrou aos berros no salão principal avisando que havia um troll nas masmorras.

— Se o troll está nas masmorras, porque estão nos mandando de volta à nossa sala comunal? O tapado do Dumbledore esqueceu que a Sonserina está nas masmorras? — Dallas ouviu um colega de casa resmungar enquanto eram guiados pelos monitores em meio a confusão generalizada que instaurou-se entre os alunos.

Mesmo com o suposto troll nas masmorras, os alunos da Sonserina chegaram a sala comunal em segurança e encontram um pequeno _buffet_ de Dia das Bruxas os esperando. Afinal, o jantar havia sido interrompido logo no início.

De barriga cheia e preguiçosos, a maioria recolheu-se cedo, já esquecendo a razão pela qual foram dispensados do jantar, porém lembrados na manhã seguinte quando a história de que Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley derrotaram o troll e salvaram a vida da sabe-tudo Granger, que agora parecia ser a melhor amiga deles quando até ontem era alvo da zombaria deles.

As semanas continuaram passando, algumas mais corridas, outras mais vagarosas, e Outubro cedeu lugar para Novembro, que deu lugar para Dezembro e trouxe um conflito à mente de Dallas: voltar ou não para Londres para o Natal? A sua avó teria uma síncope se não a visse em King's Cross no dia 23 de Dezembro, mas Dallas não estava muito disposta a encarar os gêmeos e Meredith depois de meses sem nem ouvir falar ou pensar neles. No final das contas, ela resolveu dar a si mesma este presente e permaneceu em Hogwarts, que ficou tão vazia sem os seus alunos que as quatro mesas das casas transformaram-se em uma só para a ceia de Natal.

Dallas sentou quase na ponta da mesa, com um livro aberto ao lado do prato, lendo enquanto cutucava com a ponta do garfo de forma ritmada a fatia de peito do peru assado que estava sendo servido.

— Harry? Psst! Harry? Aonde você vai? — o chamado em um leve tom de desaprovação e desespero foi o que fez Dallas erguer os olhos do livro para Harry Potter que havia sentado ao seu lado à mesa. O garoto tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto e empurrava o óculos ponte do nariz acima, em um gesto nervoso. Quem o havia chamado tinha sido o Weasley caçula, e melhor amigo de Potter, que por alguma razão parecia hesitar em aproximar-se da dupla e olhava para Dallas com desconfiança.

— Algum problema, Potter? — Dallas perguntou. As suas interações com Harry Potter eram mínimas, praticamente inexistentes, então não tinha razão para o garoto estar sentado ao seu lado.

— Ah… — ele corou, desviou o olhar e depois voltou a mirar Dallas. — Eu tinha pensado em me apresentar porque, sabe, no Beco Diagonal, quando nos vimos, você foi a primeira criança bruxa que eu vi, então quando você veio para Hogwarts eu quis me apresentar e…

— Potter! — Dallas o cortou antes que ele continuasse a balbuciar coisas sem sentido e ela considerasse interromper o jantar de Madame Pomfrey para avisar que o herói do mundo mágico tinha perdido o juízo.

— Prazer, eu sou Harry Potter. — ele estendeu uma mão para Dallas, que olhou para o membro por poucos segundos antes de aceitar o cumprimento.

— Dallas Winford. — Potter ficou mudo depois da apresentação e Dallas achou que qualquer interação entre eles acabou ali, até que ele iniciou uma nova conversa.

— Você não é como os outros sonserinos.

— Como é? — ela retrucou com evidente surpresa diante de um assunto tão inesperado.

— Quero dizer. Você é como os outros sonserinos e ao mesmo tempo não é. — Potter não estava fazendo sentido mas, ainda sim, atiçou a curiosidade de Dallas o suficiente para ela fechar o seu livro e dedicar toda a sua atenção para ele, e ignorar Weasley que parecia estar sofrendo de um AVC diante das caras e bocas que ele fazia.

— Explique-se.

— Obviamente que você vem de família de berço, sangue-puro. As suas roupas são caras, a sua postura é refinada, o seu vocabulário é rebuscado, resultado de uma educação cara e _top de linha_, mas você não carrega a arrogância dos outros sonserinos. Sim, você é orgulhosa e nariz em pé, mas não acha que é melhor do que os outros só por causa de sua posição privilegiada. Isso apenas prova que nem todo sonserino sangue-puro é metido.

— Pensei que não gostasse da Sonserina, Potter.

— Eu não gosto de alguns alunos da Sonserina. Você é diferente. — Dallas riu.

— Você não gosta da Sonserina, Potter. Eu sou a exceção só porque não segui as regras que você conhece, mas não se acostume com isto e muito menos ache que podemos ser amigos. — ela recolheu o livro, o atochou na bolsa e ergueu-se da cadeira. Não estava com tanta fome assim e nunca foi fã de comemorar o Natal, então para ela aquela noite já deu o que tinha que dar. — Boa noite, Potter. — desejou, antes de retornar a sua sala comunal.


	6. Capítulo 5

— A Grifinória ganhou! Como a Grifinória pode ter ganhado? — Draco esperneou dentro da cabine em que estava e Dallas perguntou-se pela enésima vez por que estava retornando para Londres na companhia dele. Patrick havia sido levado pelos irmãos direto da estação de Hogsmead e a maioria das cabines estavam cheias e quando Dallas encontrou uma vazia para ficar somente ela e os seus pensamentos e seus livros, Draco apareceu minutos depois para discursar sobre a injustiça da Sonserina ter perdido a Taça das Casas ao invés de importar-se com a principal questão aqui: por que a Sonserina perdeu a Taça das Casas?

Muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram em Hogwarts no ano em que passou e isto era um marco, visto que era o primeiro ano de Dallas na escola e para ela ter notado algo de anormal em um ambiente que desconhecia, era porque este anormal estava óbvio demais, mas o que tenha acontecido de estranho foi muito mal explicado e entre um boato e outro a verdade que foi-se descoberta era a de que a escola estava guardando um objeto raro que aparentemente o professor Quirrell tentou roubar, mas fracassou. E então, Granger, Potter, Weasley e Longbottom foram pontuados pelo próprio diretor, com a justificativa de que eles ganharam os pontos por alguns feitos extraordinários, mas sem nenhum contexto. Que feitos extraordinários? Esses feitos tinham testemunhas para validar os pontos? Capacidade de dedução? Extrema coragem? Quando foi que eles exerceram tais qualidades, e em que cenário, para ganharem cinquenta pontos cada?

Pois é. Essas perguntas jamais teriam explicação.

Draco continuava resmungando e reclamando, em um misto de petulância e pura ofensa, enquanto gesticulava largamente com as mãos e Dallas contou até três sob a respiração antes da frase usual do garoto soar pela cabine:

— Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disto!

— Argh! — a menina rolou os olhos e fez a melhor simulação de cachorro entediado que conseguiu colocar em seu rosto, com direito a língua para fora e globo ocular rolando nas órbitas dos olhos. Dallas sentiu a ponta do sapato de Crabbe cutucá-la no tornozelo e Goyle deslizar sobre o banco, ao seu lado, afastando-se dela e daquela visão grotesca. Quando o seu rosto voltou a expressão usual, viu Draco com um bico enorme e braços cruzados sobre o peito, sentado no banco oposto a onde ela sentava.

— Não teve graça.

— Teve sim. — Dallas disse com divertimento. Usualmente costumava manter distância de crianças como Draco, ainda mais quando essas insistiam em lhe ofender somente para erguer a própria auto-estima. Mas o que antes isto era uma faceta que a irritava em seus colegas de sua antiga escola, hoje, em Draco, a divertia.

— Por que eu ainda falo como uma sangue-ruim como você? — se a intenção de Draco era ofendê-la, ele errou o tiro por quilômetros de distância.

— Eu não sei. Por que fala? Não fui eu que entrei aqui e comecei a resmungar sobre a vitória da Grifinória. — como sempre, Draco não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi imitar um peixe fora d'água ao abrir e fechar a boca repetidamente, sem emitir som algum. Dallas riu e recolheu a sua bolsa do bagageiro acima da cabeça deles assim que sentiu o Expresso parar completamente. — Boas férias, Draco. — desejou antes de deixar a cabine.

**oOo**

Dallas estava certa ao pensar que Amélia não ficou nada feliz com o fato dela não ter retornado para casa no Natal. A figura da mulher, altiva e sempre elegante, entre os meros mortais que transitavam por King's Cross, era mais do que indicação de o quão contrariada ela ficou. Outra indicação foi que Dallas mal aproximou-se dela, empurrando o seu carrinho com malão e Osíris, que chamava a atenção de todos que passavam por ela, e Amélia segurou-lhe na mão, como se para impedi-la de fugir, e com a outra livre ajudou a empurrar o carrinho até onde Montgomery esperava com o carro.

A viagem de Londres para Hampstead foi feita em absoluto silêncio e palavras só foram trocadas quando o carro atravessou o gigantesco jardim dianteiro da propriedade e estacionou perto da entrada e empregados vieram ajudar a descarregar as malas. Clarisse sorriu largamente para Dallas e em um gesto afetuoso lhe deu um rápido abraço, Amélia ignorou a neta em favor de retornar para dentro da mansão com o clique-clique de seus saltos ecoando às suas costas.

— Em uma escala de um à dez, o quão irritada _grand-mère_ está comigo? — Dallas perguntou à Clarisse enquanto tirava a gaiola de Osíris de dentro do carro e abria a portinhola. Corujas mágicas eram diferentes das comuns, independentes e leais, portanto não tinha medo que Osíris voasse para longe e nunca mais voltasse, não quando ela sabia exatamente o caminho de casa.

Osíris piou e saiu da gaiola com um pulo, em outro pousou na cabeça de Dallas, deu uma bicada afetuosa na franja da menina e então levantou vôo para esticar as asas e procurar a sua caça do dia.

— A senhora Winford tinha planos para o Natal. — Clarisse comentou e comprimiu os lábios de tal forma que a sua expressão de desagrado diante de uma lembrança inconveniente ficou clara.

— Que planos? — Dallas perguntou quando ambas puseram os pés dentro da mansão.

— Allen Halliwell. — foi a voz suave e endurecida de Amélia que respondeu. Diferente do que Dallas esperava, a sua avó não tinha desaparecido casa adentro, mas sim a esperava no hall de entrada.

— Allen Halliwell… — Dallas repetiu o nome como se fosse amaldiçoado.

Allen Halliwell era um ano mais velho que os gêmeos e ela e a sua família fazia parte do grupo da alta sociedade londrina, o que significava que eles se conheciam desde sempre. Allen lembrava um pouco Draco, loiro, feição pontiaguda, arrogante e mimado, e como conviveu com ele por anos, criou imunidade o suficiente contra este tipo de pessoa para não deixar-se abalar pelas infantilidades que saíam da boca de Draco Malfoy e a ida a Hogwarts a fez esquecer um outro pormenor referente a existência de Allen Halliwell:

Amélia planejava unir as duas famílias em matrimônio e planejava fazer isto usando Dallas.

Muitos diriam que era moralmente errado informar a uma menina de oito anos que ela iria se casar com um garoto de nove quando chegassem a idade apropriada, em uma tradição arcaica e que era mal vista em sociedades de países de primeiro mundo, mas Dallas conhecia bem o seu lugar dentro daquele pequeno e privilegiado nicho dos ricos e famosos. Ela havia sido reconhecida legalmente como uma Winford quando recebeu o nome da família, biologicamente também foi atestado que ela era uma Winford, mas tradicionalmente ela ainda era uma bastarda, concebida fora dos laços sagrados do matrimônio em um caso extraconjugal, portanto não era dotada de todos os direitos que Samantha e Nicholas tinham. Samantha e Nicholas que todos fofocavam e suspeitavam que fossem filhos de Francis, mas cuja concepção ocorreu quando Meredith e Albert já estavam casados, e o pai era o patriarca da família, impreterivelmente, diferente da desconhecida sem nome e sem passado que largou Dallas nos braços dos Winford e foi embora. Portanto os gêmeos herdariam o nome e as empresas Winford, à Dallas restava apenas a posição de garantir uma boa aliança social via casamento.

— Você sabe as regras, Dallas. — Amélia disse sem nenhuma gota de comiseração em sua voz e Dallas suspirou longamente. Sim, ela sabia as regras, essas foram explicadas de forma sucinta por Amélia desde que se conhecia como gente, repetidas de maneira cruel por Meredith e ecoadas pelos gêmeos desde sempre.

Ela era uma Winford, mas ao mesmo tempo não era, portanto as suas escolhas e o seu futuro não lhe pertenciam. Por agora Amélia lhe permitia liberdades, regalias, em troca de Dallas cumprir o que a matriarca tivesse planejado para ela em um futuro não mundo distante. Se foi permitida frequentar Hogwarts, é porque a sua avó esperava que Dallas casasse com Allen Halliwell sem protestos.

Amélia aproximou-se da neta e parou perto o suficiente dela para abaixar o tom de voz e permitir que somente a menina ouvisse as suas próximas palavras:

— É o que eu quero para você? Não, não é. Mas eu sei que não estarei aqui para sempre, a minha existência é o que impede Meredith de descarregar toda a sua amargura sobre você, então eu tenho que garantir que o seu futuro esteja seguro. — ela disse tudo isto em uma voz descaracterizada de grande emoções, mas somente o fato de Amélia ter dito isto mostrava que ela se importava, um pouco que fosse, com Dallas.

— Mas tinha que ser com Allen Halliwell? — avó e neta sabiam a razão do protesto de Dallas. Allen Halliwell era um menino pedante e sem grandes atrativos, com desvios de caráter que tinham grandes chances de permanecerem na vida adulta se os pais não colocassem um freio nele ou a maturidade lhe trouxesse alguma sabedoria. E Dallas? Dallas era uma menina brilhante. Ela era inteligente, poderia ser o que quisesse ser, mas o nome Winford sempre pesaria em suas costas, sempre a amarraria àquele mundo, e não era fácil livrar-se daquele mundo.

— Os Halliwell foram os únicos que aceitaram o acordo. — os Halliwell viam números em suas vidas, eram homens e mulheres de negócio, eles não viam pessoas e sentimentos. Dallas, para eles, era um meio para um fim, e o seu status de bastarda era o de menos, ela era uma conexão sólida com os Winford e queriam assegurar-se de tê-la antes que outro arrebatasse a oportunidade.

— Não se preocupe, _grand-mère, _o acordo será honrado, eu só não estava com humor de engolir os gêmeos por duas semanas depois de meses sem a presença intoxicante deles na minha vida. — Amélia assentiu para Dallas. Samantha e Nicholas eram um caso perdido e o tempo de moldá-las e discipliná-los ao seu gosto veio e passou. Meredith os mantinha sob as suas asas, perto o suficiente para as suas opiniões e despeito refletirem e enraizarem nas duas crianças. Dallas? Esta Amélia pôde moldar como uma verdadeira Winford deveria ser. Albert não queria criá-la, como não criou os gêmeos, esta função era sempre das esposas, a dos homens era trazer o provento para casa, e para Amélia sobrou este fardo, porque ou seria ela ou a criadagem e a ideia de ter Clarisse ou Montgomery influenciando Dallas além do que ela permitia eles influenciar a garota, era aterradora.

Amélia não gostava de imaginar do que resultaria esta educação. Clarisse e Montgomery eram bons criados, de boa postura e profissionais íntegros e leais, mas eram coração mole, não compreendiam por inteiro o que era viver naquele mundo. Aquilo era mais que dinheiro e posição social. Eram intrigas e difamações, era politicagem, um mar de tubarões querendo devorar uns aos outros ao menor deslize. Tubarões que sorriam em sua cara e fingiam carinho e amizade enquanto pelas suas costas planejavam a sua derrocada. Uma Dallas que fosse educada pela criadagem seria uma menina frouxa, de sentimentos frágeis, que poderia ser magoada facilmente e choraria por qualquer coisa, uma desonra para o nome Winford.

— Meredith, Albert e os gêmeos não têm ciência do que verdadeiramente aconteceu. Para eles, você foi para a França, como programado, e que a curiosa carta que recebemos foi uma das idiossincrasias da escola, querendo mostrar-se um lugar de ideias clássicas e refinadas, portanto mandaram a lista de seu material escolar atualizada via uma coruja treinada. — Amélia explicou ao afastar-se de Dallas um passo e tomar o rumo para dentro da mansão. Dallas seguiu a avó de perto enquanto continuava a prestar atenção nas palavras dela. — Eu contratei um tutor para aperfeiçoar o seu Francês neste verão.

— Meu Francês já é perfeito. — a família Winford só retornou para a Inglaterra quatro anos após o nascimento de Dallas que, há esta altura, já tinha o Francês como língua mãe e o inglês como língua secundária.

— Notei alguns deslizes em seu sotaque, ultimamente, não está totalmente parisiense.

— _Grand-mère, mon français est parfait. Vous le savez. _— Dallas respondeu com petulância. Era uma menina brilhante, com memória fotográfica, grande capacidade de absorção e raciocínio lógico, e interpretação. Não foi testada, mas pelas conversas que espiou entre o psicólogo da sua escola anterior e Amélia, a doutora suspeitava que Dallas tivesse o QI de um gênio.

"Ela apresenta todo o tipo comportamental de crianças geniais. Entedia-se fácil, é de temperamento curto e antissocial. Ela precisa de estímulos, senhora Winford, ou continuará a socar colegas de classe a cada pequena provocação."

A mulher havia dito e isto tinha sido há dois anos. Desde então, Amélia contratou tutores e intensificou os treinos de montaria e esgrima. Para Meredith e os gêmeos, Dallas estava tendo aulas particulares porque era burra demais para acompanhar as matérias na escola, e este pensamento foi algo que Amélia e ela não desencorajaram em sua madastra e meio-irmãos.

— Contratei tutores para Física, Matemática, Química e Inglês. Devo supor que a sua nova escola não ofereça nenhuma dessas classes. — não, não oferecia e por mais que gostasse de ler e aprender novas coisas, Dallas não sabia se estava disposta a gastar todas as suas férias estudando mais e mais. — Você vai se casar com Allen Halliwell, mas eu me recuso a mandar para aquela casa uma garota estúpida e manipulável. Os Halliwell são fortuna nova, começaram o seu império com o avô de Allen, então os seus desvios em relação às nossas tradições são perdoáveis, o que possibilita uma chance para você ser algo além de uma esposa e uma boa conexão de negócio.

— A senhora está me casando com os Halliwell para que eu entre nos negócios deles e seja a conexão entre eles e os Winford, ao invés do Allen?

— Allen é um estúpido que provavelmente será mais uma dor de cabeça do que um sucesso, e Thomas sabe disto. Ele preferiu desposar uma mulher pela sua beleza ao invés do cérebro e acabou ganhando como herdeiro Allen. Portanto, ele não está disposto a cometer o mesmo erro de novo e vê em você a chance dos negócios da família não irem para o buraco depois da morte dele.

— Me senti especial agora, _grand-mère_. — Dallas respondeu com sarcasmo.

— Sinta-se, porque ao menos você não terá o mesmo futuro que Samantha, que Meredith… que _eu_. — Amélia disse enfática ao virar-se para olhar dentro dos olhos da neta.

Dallas sabia de que futuro a avó falava. O futuro que era casar-se com um homem de família de bom nome para servir apenas de esposa troféu. Amélia era sagaz, era inteligente, perspicaz, e à ela foi reservado como único caminho na vida uma casamento e filhos. Uma vez, por curiosidade, Dallas pesquisou sobre o passado de Amélia Brontë, nome de solteira de sua avó, e encontrou protestos sobre igualdade de gênero em seu currículo, um mestrado, dois doutorados, cinco línguas estrangeiras faladas com fluência, mas tudo isto esmagado sob o nome Winford.

— Desculpe-me _grand-mère. — _pediu, realmente sentida.

— Vamos. — Amélia virou nos saltos e continuou a seguir casa adentro — O jantar será servido em meia hora e amanhã você terá um longo dia pela frente. — Dallas a seguiu de forma obediente e o assunto sobre Allen Halliwell morreu ali.


	7. Capítulo 6

As férias de verão estavam sendo um Inferno, isto era o que Dallas sempre dizia nas cartas que enviava à Patrick.

A amizade deles não tinha razões para dar certo, mas Patrick era doce e tímido, ainda a olhava com admiração cada vez que ela sentava à mesa da Corvinal e não tinha a expulsado de sua convivência só por causa da opinião desagradável de seus companheiros, o que mostrava teimosia e resiliência e força para lutar pelos seus ideais, e ele também era um bálsamo dentro do círculo que Dallas geralmente frequentava. Ir para Hogwarts não mudou muita coisa na vida dela exceto que agora a mesma tinha um toque de magia. Os seus companheiros de casa eram tão intragáveis quanto os herdeiros e herdeiras com os quais conviveu a vida toda. Manter contato com Patrick era uma forma de desintoxicar-se daquele ambiente doentio. E agora tinha os gêmeos.

A presença dos tutores na mansão Winford apenas deu mais gás as palavras e brincadeiras cruéis dos gêmeos, e não havia horas de cavalgada sobre Anúbis pelos longos campos, colinas e florestas que rodeavam a mansão, ou aulas de esgrima que desfizesse a vontade que Dallas tinha de re-arranjar os ossos das faces de Samantha e Nicholas com os punhos.

"Se você quer socar alguma coisa," Amélia havia dito quando impediu que Dallas avançasse sobre Nicholas. "eu vou arrumar alguma coisa para você socar" e então a levou para Montgomery e instruiu que o homem a ensinasse boxe.

Montgomery foi atleta em seus anos áureos, competiu sob o honrado nome da Marinha Real Britânica e era quem fazia mais uso da academia montada para os funcionários, e que ficava aos fundos do grande complexo que era a garagem dos Winford. O local tinha três esteiras para corrida, quatro máquinas de levantar peso, cinco bicicletas, dois sacos de areia pendurados em ganchos grossos que desciam do teto e um ringue de boxe.

"Antes de começarmos, você precisa construir resistência." Montgomery havia a instruído e Dallas piscou repetidamente para ele, sem entender, até que foi acordada no dia seguinte antes do nascer do sol pelo _chauffeur_ para correrem pela propriedade. E Patrick, ao invés de ser solidário com a sua dor, ria dela. Não claramente, mas Dallas podia ler a graça que ele estava sentindo nas entrelinhas das cartas dele.

Agosto não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora e Dallas praticamente vôo da copa para a saída da casa quando Amélia declarou que este ano Montgomery que a acompanharia nas compras do material da escola. O Beco Diagonal ainda a fascinava e Montgomery passou todo o percurso da entrada até o Gringotts sem saber para onde olhar. Após a troca do dinheiro, a primeira parada foi a loja de uniformes. Dallas havia notado que a sua saia estava mais justa no quadril e o robe mais curto, a camisa ainda dava, mas também havia encurtado nas mangas. Uma hora na Madame Malkins resolveu os seus problemas e então foi a vez dos novos livros e cadernos. Montgomery ofegou às suas costas quando entraram na Floreios & Borrões, cheia de alunos atolando os ouvidos dos atendentes com as suas listas de materiais. Uma das vendedoras destacou-se do grupo e aproximou-se de Dallas que automaticamente estendeu à ela a sua lista de materiais.

— Nome e casa? — a atendente perguntou, já com a pena em punho para rabiscar a resposta no topo da lista.

— Dallas Winford, Sonserina. — ela escreveu a informação oferecida, girou a varinha e o pergaminho enrolou-se e disparou para um cesto atrás do balcão. Com outro girar de varinha ela conjurou um cartão com o número 42 e entregou à Dallas.

— Aguarde ser chamada. — e desapareceu novamente na multidão que povoava a livraria.

Dallas afastou-se do tumulto e concentrou a atenção em uma estante que ia do chão ao teto, cheia de volumes dos mais finos aos mais grossos, organizados de maneira que somente os funcionários da loja deveriam compreender a logística daquela arrumação. Podia sentir Montgomery às suas costas como uma sombra fiel, ainda fascinado por aquele mundo e ao mesmo tempo alerta, a guardando.

— Oi. — a voz tímida fez Dallas olhar para o lado e ver Potter parado a poucos passos dela. Ele aparentava claro nervosismo e o olhar endurecido de Montgomery sobre ele não o ajudava emocionalmente. Dallas rodou os olhos pela loja, porque uma verdade que ela conhecia deste Universo que era onde quer que Potter estivesse, Granger e Weasley estariam atrás. E não deu outra. Granger estava próxima a uma estante do lado oposto de onde Dallas estava e com um casal de adultos perto com o qual ela tinha grande semelhança. Weasley era quase irreconhecível em meio a tantas cabeças ruivas que com certeza eram a famosa prole de Arthur e Molly Weasley. Nenhum dos dois grifinórios havia notado a ausência de Potter do lado deles.

— Potter. — Dallas o cumprimentou sem nenhuma inflexão na voz. Potter era uma contradição: detestava os sonserinos por razões que somente ele sabia, mas sempre arrumava uma desculpa para falar com Dallas.

Harry remexeu-se, incomodado. Havia algo em Dallas que o atraía, despertava uma curiosidade que ele não conseguia saciar. A garota não era um grande enigma, era de família sangue-puro, rica, bem educada, uma herdeira e sonserina, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não agia como os seus colegas de casa e até mesmo a dispensa que lhe deu no Natal passado havia sido feita de forma polida e com um toque de arrogância, mas não teve ofensas proferidas.

— Então, como foi de férias? — Harry sentia-se estúpido, a pergunta era estúpida, mas não é como se ele tivesse muito assunto em comum para iniciar uma conversa com ela.

Dallas o olhou daquela forma intensa, como se avaliasse até os mínimos detalhes de sua alma. Os seus olhos azuis, sob o reflexo das lamparinas da loja, ganharam um interessante tom de lilás, o que foi a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Harry para ela na primeira vez em que se viram no Beco Diagonal.

— Como foram as suas férias, Potter? — Dallas respondeu a pergunta dele com outra. Não acreditava que discorrer sobre as suas férias para Harry Potter, suas aulas e treinos e as brigas com os gêmeos, fosse interessá-lo. Era claro que Potter pertencia à um mundo completamente diferente do dela, não interessa o que Draco falasse. As roupas ainda eram de segunda mão, as atitudes tímidas e receosas, sinal de que ele não foi tão bajulado pelos tios trouxas, recebeu o tratamento digno de heroi, que muitos achavam que ele recebeu. A aproximação dele de Weasley era outro exemplo. Weasley e ele tinham coisas em comum e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Quando confrontou Draco no incidente do _Lembrol_, Dallas reconheceu muito bem o olhar no rosto de Potter enquanto ele ordenava à Draco que devolvesse o objeto mágico, porque era o mesmo olhar de pura determinação e ódio que Dallas já viu em seu reflexo após confrontar um de seus atormentadores na escola.

Potter não teve uma vida fácil e também não teve alguém que lhe ensinasse e brigar de volta. No mundo trouxa ele não era ninguém importante, no mundo mágico ele era um heroi e era esperado dele atitudes heroicas, como lidar com _bullies_ e defender os mais fracos.

— Ah… — ele deu um relance para os Weasley, como se eles fossem oferecer alguma resposta para a sua pergunta, e o seu olhar prendeu-se com o caçula da família e melhor amigo que destacou-se da horda de cabelos ruivos e veio na direção deles.

— Harry, vamos. Hermione já escolheu o livro dela. — Ronald, este era o nome dele, comentou e Dallas olhou por cima do ombro do garoto para Granger que ainda parecia indecisa em frente a estante com tantos volumes. A desculpa era clara e esfarrapada. Weasley não gostava de sonserinos e empurrava as suas opiniões goela abaixo de Potter. Talvez aí estivesse a resposta de Dallas do porquê Potter não gostar da casa e dos seus integrantes, mas ainda sim vir falar com ela.

Weasley era um sangue-puro, independente da má fama que a sua família tinha, portanto ele conhecia o histórico de cada herdeiro que estava na Sonserina, menos Dallas. Weasley não tinha opinião formada sobre ela porque não sabia de onde ela veio, mas ainda sim preferia manter a distância porque se ela foi parar na Sonserina, boa coisa ela não era, e ao mesmo tempo tentava fazer Potter manter a distância.

Dallas sorriu largamente para Potter, um sorriso que quem não a conhecia achava ser sincero e meigo. Potter corou sob os aros redondos de seus óculos.

— As minhas férias foram ótimas, Harry! — ela enfatizou o Harry e o rosto deste ficou ainda mais vermelho. — Obrigada por perguntar!

— Número 42! — a voz ecoou sobre a balbúrdia de clientes.

— Bem, essa é a minha deixa. — Dallas comentou, ainda em tom agradável e sorridente. — Foi bom te encontrar, Harry. Nos vemos em Hogwarts. — e afastou-se da dupla, com Montgomery em seu encalço.

**oOo**

— O que foi aquilo?! — Dallas foi segurada pelo braço e girada com tanta força que se não fosse a mão de Montgomery em seu ombro, a firmando no lugar, ela teria ido de cara no chão.

Montgomery a soltou e então quem ele segurava era Draco Malfoy. pelo colarinho de suas vestes. e o puxou com força, o obrigando a soltar Dallas. O homem alto e loiro que acompanhava Draco ergueu a varinha e a apontou bem entre os olhos de Montgomery, cuja reação foi retirar a _Sig Sauer_ do coldre sob a jaqueta de seu uniforme de _chauffeur _e a apontar de volta para o bruxo.

Montgomery Briggs não era apenas o motorista da família Winford, ele era o chefe da segurança e guarda-costas pessoal de Amélia e Dallas, e ele levava o seu trabalho bem a sério e isto envolvia responder com hostilidade toques agressivos direcionados a sua protegida.

— Está tudo bem, Monty. — Dallas disse às costas dele. Montgomery era alto e corpulento e quando ele puxou Dallas e colocou-a às suas costas, escondeu-a por completo com o seu físico.

Ao redor deles, os bruxos e bruxas que passavam por eles os observava com curiosidade, provavelmente porque a sua maioria nunca vira uma arma de fogo na vida. Dentre a multidão era possível reconhecer os nascidos trouxas devido ao brilho de medo em seus olhos diante da exposição da _Sig Sauer_, e Granger e Potter eram uns do que tinham os olhos largos diante da presença da arma.

— Montgomery, está tudo bem. Draco é carecido de tato e tem memória fraca. Lembra-se do que eu disse quando você me tocou da última vez, sem o meu consentimento? — ela perguntou para Draco ao dar um passo para o lado, deixando apenas uma parte de seu corpo exposto. Não era burra para deixar a segurança que o corpo de Monty formava enquanto ele próprio não julgasse a situação segura.

Malfoy sênior claramente sabia o que era uma _Sig Sauer_ e o estrago que esta poderia causar a sua cabeça, porque havia um tique nervoso sob o seu olho esquerdo e o braço erguido com a varinha estava com os músculos tão tesos que o membro tremia levemente. Draco empalideceu diante das palavras de Dallas, porque da última vez que ele a tocou sem o consentimento da garota, correu o risco de perder todos o dentes.

Malfoy sênior recolheu o braço, ergueu ambas as mãos com as palmas viradas na direção de Montgomery, para mostrar que ele não era mais uma ameaça, e então a varinha retornou para dentro da bengala que ele carregava, voltando a ser o punho desta. Montgomery demorou um segundo antes de imitar os gestos de Malfoy, recolocar a trava de segurança na _Sig Sauer_ e esconder a pistola sob a jaqueta de seu uniforme. A multidão ao redor deles levou alguns segundos a mais antes de continuarem com os seus caminhos e as suas vidas. Granger e Potter já tinham sumido entre as pessoas, provavelmente levados pelos Weasley, e logo ninguém estava mais dando atenção ao quarteto no meio da via principal do Beco.

Montgomery repousou um mão sobre o ombro de Dallas quando viu que o garoto que tinha a abordado não diria mais nada e pôs-se a guiá-la para longe da dupla.

— Winford! — Dallas ouviu Draco gritar o seu nome e olhou por cima do ombro para o menino que agora estava vermelho de fúria contida. — Isto não vai ficar assim! — ameaçou e Dallas riu com um tom de escárnio.

— O que você vai fazer? Contar para o seu pai? — o olhar dela foi para o adulto estático ao lado de Draco, para o pai dele que tinha os lábios torcidos de puro desagrado, mas não dizia ou fazia nada. — Depois me conta como foi. — e deixou-se levar por Montgomery para longe dos Malfoy.

**oOo**

— Cara, o que foi exatamente aquilo que aconteceu? — Ron perguntou antes de dar uma colherada em seu ensopado. Ao término das compras, Potter, Weasleys e Grangers reuniram-se no Caldeirão Furado para um jantar entre amigos. Arthur atolava os pais de Hermione com perguntas sobre o mundo trouxa, enquanto os gêmeos faziam piadas à mesa em que estava, arrancando gargalhadas de Ginny. Molly percorria as duas mesas que as famílias ocupavam, para verificar se todos estavam acomodados e sendo bem servidos, como se ela fosse a responsável pelo conforto deles ao invés dos donos do Caldeirão Furado. Meia hora atrás Dallas tinha atravessado o bar, com sacolas e Montgomery às suas costas, e nem ao menos dado um relance para o grupo quando saiu.

— Qual é o nome dela mesmo? — Hermione perguntou diretamente para Harry, visto que o amigo era quem tinha mais contato com a sonserina.

— Dallas Winford. — ele respondeu e Ron parou de comer porque Hermione adquiriu a expressão que eles conheciam bem, a expressão de que ela tinha descoberto algo importante e estava prestes a elucidá-los do assunto.

— Eu sabia que o rosto dela era familiar, mas não quis acreditar porque as implicações que isto traz são absurdas demais para serem levadas em consideração.

— Mione, você não está fazendo sentido algum. — Harry a interrompeu.

— A família Winford é a quarta maior fortuna da Europa, construíram o império deles pelo ramo imobiliário, mais da metade de Londres lhes pertence, eles tiveram antepassados com título de nobreza e um ou outro parente no Parlamento. — Hermione explicou.

— Ela é uma sonserina rica e esnobe, então, qual é a novidade nisto? — Ron disse com um dar de ombros e voltou ao seu ensopado. Hermione rolou os olhos diante da incapacidade do amigo de pensar na presença de comida.

— Dallas Winford é o escândalo da família. — nisto Hermione abaixou o tom de voz e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, obrigando os meninos a fazerem o mesmo para ouvi-la. — Ela é filha bastarda, nasceu de uma relação que o seu pai teve fora do casamento e foi assumida como uma Winford para a surpresa da elite britânica. Até mesmo a rainha ficou chocada com esta decisão de Amélia Winford.

— E o que isto tem a ver com as tais implicações das quais você falou? — Harry perguntou quando Hermione recuou, voltando a posição original, e Ron e ele a imitaram.

— Eu pensei que ela fosse uma nascida trouxa que entrou na Sonserina. — os olhos de Ron ficaram largos diante deste prospecto. Ter um motivo para caçoar dos sonserinos era a sua razão de viver, e uma nascida trouxa em meio a orgulhosos sangue-puros era a melhor fonte de zuação existente. — Mas como ninguém sabe quem é a mãe dela, talvez ela só seja um mestiça.

— Uma mestiça criada por trouxas, então é o mesmo que ser uma nascida-trouxa. Aposto que ela nem sabia que era uma bruxa até receber a carta de Hogwarts. — Ron disse com deleite. As conclusões de Hermione não lhe tirariam o prazer em saber que os sonserinos agora tinham entre os seus justamente o que mais detestavam.

— Isto explica o segurança. Se ela é uma herdeira tão importante, óbvio que anda com segurança. — Harry comentou.

— Segurança? — Ron perguntou, sem entender.

— São uma espécie de guarda, mas a função deles é proteger pessoas. — Hermione esclareceu.

— E como vocês sabem que aquele cara é um segurança? — Ron olhou de Harry para Hermione, que foi quem lhe respondeu.

— Pela arma que ele apontou para Lucius Malfoy, pela velocidade com que ele reagiu a ameaça de Lucius e sacou a arma. — Ron ainda continuava confuso e o seu rosto mostrava isto. Hermione rolou os olhos, tinha ciência de que a comunidade mágica isolou-se completamente da trouxa, mas a ponto de desconhecer totalmente o que tinha ou não na sociedade não-mágica? Isto era vergonhoso. — Ron, se aquele homem tivesse atirado, Lucius estaria morto. A arma que ele tinha nas mãos só tem esta função, ferir ou matar e na direção que ele estava mirando, bem entre os olhos de Lucius, um tiro daquela distância seria fatal.

— E só por causa disto você deduziu que ele fosse um segurança? — Ron continuava intrigado. Com arma ou sem arma o homem não parecia um segurança, isto se a descrição de Harry e Hermione estivesse certa. Na cabeça dele, ele imaginava segurança como uma versão trouxa dos aurores e não dava para reconhecer tão facilmente assim aurores a não ser que eles apresentassem os distintivos.

— Também pela forma com que ele puxou Dallas para as costas dele na intenção de protegê-la, ao mesmo tempo em que sacou a arma. Essas reações rápidas são de alguém altamente treinado para a função. — Hermione esclareceu.

— Agora a pergunta que não quer calar é: o que deu no Malfoy para ele segurar Winford daquela maneira? — Ron soltou a pergunta no ar e Hermione lançou um longo olhar para Harry. — O que foi?

— Malfoy estava observando toda a conversa de Dallas com Harry e não parecia nem um pouco feliz. — ela explicou e Harry corou. — Harry?

— O quê? — ele respondeu em um tom defensivo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa entre Dallas e você pro Malfoy ficar contrariado? — Harry franziu as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta da amiga e tentou puxar pela memória alguma coisa, mas nada veio à sua mente.

— Não.

— Talvez Malfoy não goste dessa sua obsessão pela Winford. — Ron comentou com escárnio.

— Eu não estou obcecado, Ron. — Harry soltou com exasperação e um rolar de olhos. — Trocar meia dúzia de palavras com ela não é obsessão, é ser simpático.

— Amigo, que razão você tem para ser simpático com ela? Ela é da Sonserina, eles não são simpáticos, e muito menos confiáveis.

Ron tinha razão, Harry não tinha motivos para ser simpático com Dallas. A convivência entre eles era mínima, eram de casas rivais e o contato mais intenso que tiveram foi um troca de olhares há um ano no Beco Diagonal. E, ainda sim, o seu olhar sempre desviava para a mesa da Corvinal ou Sonserina a procura da garota. Durante as férias considerou tolamente em escrever para ela, mas não sabia o seu endereço e as chances eram de que se soubesse, seria mais uma carta a ser interceptada por Dobby. E hoje, quando a viu na Floreios & Borrões, precisou ir falar com ela, nem que fosse para dizer um estúpido "oi".

No final das contas, Ron estava certo, ele não tinha razão para ser simpático com Dallas mas, ainda sim, não conseguia evitar.


	8. Capítulo 7

— O que foi aquilo tudo? — Montgomery deu voz a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde o confronto de horas antes. Embora descobrir a existência do mundo mágico tenha sido fascinante, assim como foi fascinante conhecer o Beco Diagonal, desde o momento em que ele pisou naquele lugar, todos os seus sentidos gritaram para ele ficar constantemente alerta. E a pior coisa que existia era ficar alerta por horas a fio. Montgomery já sentia uma enxaqueca fruto da tensão brotando por detrás do seu olho direito, porque aquele lugar ao mesmo tempo em que era mágico, literalmente, era um risco. Todos ali eram uma ameaça da qual Montgomery não fazia ideia se os seus anos na Marinha Real Britânica seriam capazes de lhe oferecer a reação certa no momento certo. A tensão era tanta que ele sacou a arma ao invés de somente desarmar aquele homem. Um segurança digno não sacava a arma exceto em casos extremos, mas no momento em que aquele menino puxou Dallas para fora de sua zona de segurança e o pai dele lhe apontou a varinha, Montgomery foi transportado de volta os seus anos não mencionados no MI-6 e todas as missões de alto risco que viveu. A agência de espionagem não era bem algo que ele orgulhava-se de colocar no currículo, e muito menos era aquela coisa glamourosa descrita nos livros e filmes de James Bond. Não havia supervilões e tanto sangue envolvido, somente estresse e garantia de muitos traumas se você não soubesse desassociar trabalho de vida pessoal.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, Montgomery viu Dallas dar de ombros.

Montgomery não se casou, ou teve filhos, quando a oportunidade de servir aos Winford surgiu, oferecida da boca de um antigo amigo e também ex-agente, ele a agarrou com unhas e dentes. Servir de motorista e segurança de uma família rica era o oposto do que ele tinha vivido até aquele momento, era garantia de paz e a cessão de seus pesadelos, e ele recebeu esta oportunidade de braços abertos. Quando foi informado de que seria segurança pessoal de Amélia Winford, sentiu-se honrado. Mas mais honrado sentiu-se quando Amélia colocou uma Dallas recém nascida em seus braços e o ordenou que a guardasse com a sua própria vida.

Montgomery sabia que não tinha nenhuma autoridade sobre Dallas. Na hierarquia da Mansão Winford, ele era apenas mais um criado dentre tantos, mas inconscientemente assumiu para si, ao lado de Clarisse, uma pequena parcela de responsabilidade na educação dela. Albert não era homem o suficiente para assumir os seus erros e preferia continuar a dividir o seu tempo entre fazer a fortuna da família ficar ainda maior e as dezenas de amantes. Ao menos agora ele tinha ficado mais inteligente e fizera uma vasectomia para garantir que novas Dallas não aparecessem. Amélia, apesar de sua indiferença e dureza, claramente favorecia Dallas, mas recusava-se a demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeto de forma mais explícita. Às vezes Montgomery não estava certo se a matriarca realmente amava a neta porque Dallas era sim a neta de sangue dela ou se favorecia Dallas em relação aos gêmeos para irritar Meredith.

Meredith e os gêmeos? Estes não mereciam nem ao menos um pingo da consideração de Montgomery. A personalidade deles era fácil de traçar e Montgomery já sabia no que Samantha e Nicholas iriam se tornar no futuro: dois adultos mimados e que não aguentariam o tranco do mundo real porque cresceram achando que este deveria dobrar-se às suas vontades, e não o contrário.

Dallas deu de ombros como resposta a sua pergunta. Desde que voltou de Hogwarts havia uma nova camada de petulância e indiferença a rodeando.

— Qual parte? — só houve dois grandes acontecimentos naquele dia para chamar a atenção de Mongotmery. O modo como ela fez Harry Potter de otário e agora sentia-se levemente culpada sobre isto, embora jamais fosse admitir. Potter, tecnicamente, nunca lhe fez nada para receber o tratamento padrão dos Winford reservado a pessoas que estavam bem abaixo de seu nível. O outro acontecimento foi o lapso de sanidade de Draco.

— O menino que a segurou. Por que ele fez isto? — Dallas novamente deu de ombros.

— Sei lá. Sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça vazia de Draco Malfoy.

— Malfoy? — o nome era estranhamente familiar, mas Montgomery não lembrava exatamente de onde já o tinha ouvido.

O restante da viagem seguiu em silêncio, assim como Agosto seguiu em silêncio. Meredith e os gêmeos foram passar o resto das férias de verão em um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas. Meredith queria aproveitar o último mês em que estaria na presença constante dos filhos, antes deles irem para o tradicional internato que serviu de base educacional para os herdeiros de grandes fortunas britânicas por gerações. Dallas também teria ido para lá se não tivesse recebido o convite para frequentar o internato de meninas na França e, depois, a carta de Hogwarts que surpreendentemente chegou um ano antes do esperado.

Primeiro de Setembro amanheceu nublado e com a temperatura abaixo da média. Dallas entrou no Expresso logo após entregar as suas malas para o despachante e quando encontrou Patrick em uma das cabines, prontamente deu um chute na canela dele antes de acomodar-se na poltrona oposta onde o garoto estava.

— Está maluca? — Patrick resmungou enquanto esfregava a canela ferida.

— Como você ousa rir da minha desgraça? — Dallas resmungou e os grandes olhos castanhos de Patrick piscaram uma, duas, três vezes antes dele cair na gargalhada. Nunca, mas nunca que imaginaria Dallas Winford fazendo bico, e a cena não era adorável? As bochechas dela estavam infladas e rosadas e os lábios contorcidos em um muxoxo.

— Nossa, você passou as férias com tutores e socando um saco de areia. Sabe como eu passei as minhas férias? Com a minha tia-avó Judith apertando as minhas bochechas e repetindo até o cansaço o quão adorável eu era. Sabe quantos anos ela tem? Noventa e cinco. Sabe quantos anos mentalmente ela tem? Quinze. Porque esta é a única justificativa para querer usar short cavado e biquíni para tomar banho de sol no quintal. Ou ela faz isto para nos aterrorizar ou já passou do estágio de senil e está em profunda loucura. — agora foi a vez de Dallas piscar repetidamente antes de cair na gargalhada. Imaginar a cena era hilário e se Patrick fez aquela mesma cara de profundo nojo ao ver a tia-avó de biquíni, era realmente um acontecimento de chorar de rir.

A porta da cabine abriu poucos minutos após a partida do trem da plataforma 9 ¾ e Draco entrou acompanhado de suas fiéis sombras, Crabbe e Goyle, e parou ao lado de Dallas que desviou o olhar do jogo de cartas bruxo que Patrick a ensinava jogar, para o colega de casa.

— Pois não? — ela perguntou com toda a falsa polidez que lhe era característica, ainda mais que o rosto de Draco estava torcido como se ele tivesse chupado um limão e comido jiló logo em seguida.

Draco inspirou profundamente e sentou ao lado de Dallas.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo incidente no Beco Diagonal.

— Verdade? — Dallas questionou, porque a cara de Draco era de quem que estava tendo as entranhas reviradas por uma faca quente diante da possibilidade de pedir desculpas à alguém.

— Sim. — Draco disse entre dentes.

Pedir desculpas não era algo digno de um Malfoy, exceto quando o seu pai exigia que Draco fizeste isto. Lucius havia questionado o porquê da reação de Draco e quem era aquela garota, e após o filho explicar toda a história sobre quem era Dallas Winford e como ela desvirtuava os preceitos sonserinos, obteve como resposta do pai um torcer de lábios que mostrava que Lucius o estava julgando e o condenando pelos seus atos.

"Eu conheço os Winford, de nome e de alguns poucos negócios que a nossa família fez com eles." Draco ficou chocado ao saber que Lucius já fez negócios com trouxas e ao ver a expressão do filho, ele complementou:

"Possuir alguns contatos poderosos às vezes é mais importante do que barreiras de sangue. E os Winford são um contato poderoso, não contrarie a herdeira que todos sabem que apesar de sua origem não convencional, é a favorita da matriarca da família. Então, você vai pedir desculpas à ela e oferecer a sua aliança."

— Eu agi de forma inapropriada e impulsiva, me desculpe. — Dallas olhou longamente para Draco, não havia falsidade no pedido dele, mas estava claro que este não estava sendo feito pela grandeza de seu coração. Algo em troca ele queria. — Amigos? — Draco estendeu uma mão para ela e Dallas hesitou por alguns segundos antes de recebê-la.

— Não pra tanto, mas quem sabe um dia. — ela ofereceu em resposta e para Draco já era o suficiente. Não queria exatamente ser amigo de uma sangue-ruim, mas o seu pai praticamente o obrigou a criar conexões e era isto o que estava fazendo.

Draco soltou a mão de Dallas quando considerou o contato prolongado demais para o seu gosto. Aliás, compartilhar o mesmo ambiente com ela estava sendo prolongando demais para o seu gosto. Algo no olhar de Dallas dava-lhe nos nervos. Era intenso e hipnotizador e o fazia ficar desconfortável, porque a sensação que tinha era que com um único olhar ela estava desvendando os seus segredos mais podres. Com um pulo, Draco deixou o sofá que fazia parte da cabine e partiu sem nenhuma frase de despedida e praticamente batendo a porta à suas costas.

— O que foi isto? — Patrick perguntou após a partida do trio sonserino. — Você está formando alianças com Draco Malfoy? — havia um tom julgador na voz de Patrick, o tom padrão que todos usavam quando referiam-se a alunos da Sonserina. Todos eram propensos bruxos das trevas. Para Patrick, Dallas era a exceção porque ela era uma nascida trouxa, por isso ele ainda permitia a aproximação de ambos, por isso os corvinais não protestavam muito quando ela sentava-de à mesa deles quando estava cansada do papo fútil de seus colegas de casa. Porque Dallas não era inocente, ela sabia que Patrick deu razões concretas para os corvinais aceitá-la na mesa deles, e a maior das razões provavelmente foi que ela era uma nascida-trouxa entre as serpentes. Com certeza a maioria dos corvinais deveriam sentir pena enquanto a outra parte apenas dignavam à ela a indiferença, e Dallas não fez questão de corrigir Patrick, lhe dizer que tinha grandes suspeitas de que a sua mãe era uma bruxa e que a família dela só pertenceu à Sonserina, segundo o Chapéu Seletor.

— Não. — justificou-se com um toque de má vontade. Nunca foi adepta em explicar os seus atos à ninguém. — Eu estou evitando que Malfoy me chame de sangue-ruim por um ano inteiro. — Patrick sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a ofensa sair da boca dela e Dallas rolou os olhos.

— Você precisa contar para um professor sobre isto, Dallas! — Patrick era um doce, mas claramente superprotegido se não sabia como este universo funcionava. Contar a um professor não adiantaria de nada, ainda mais para Snape que preferia manter os conflitos internos de sua casa dentro de sua casa. Além do mais, Malfoy sabia que ela era uma mestiça e somente a chamava de sangue-ruim para irritá-la, ou tentar irritá-la. Dallas aprendeu cedo a ignorá-lo, ainda mais quando ele era o único na Sonserina que insistia em usar este tipo de ofensa como provocação.

— Está tudo bem. — Dallas recostou no assento e recolheu as cartas que havia largado mais cedo sobre o colo, com a chegada de Malfoy. — Eu sei lidar com pessoas como Malfoy. — declarou e percebeu que Patrick queria dizer mais alguma coisa, insistir que ela deveria denunciar Malfoy a um adulto, mas o alto apito do trem, os pegando de surpresa, calou as suas palavras seguintes. O barulho foi agudo e ensurdecedor e foi seguido por um rebuliço que soou por todo o trem, com alunos falando alto e o som de janelas deslizando em seus suportes ao serem abertas com violência.

— O que está acontecendo? — Patrick largou as suas cartas e também abriu a janela, colocando a parte superior do corpo para a fora. Olhou para cima, para os lados, para baixo, e então retornou para dentro da cabine.

— O que foi? — Dallas perguntou e Patrick respondeu com um dar de ombros e fechou a janela. Ele não tinha visto nada demais.

A dupla descobriu o que houve naquele momento em que o Expresso de Hogwarts apitou sem aviso quando chegaram na escola e a fofoca da vez que corria por entre as mesas era que um carro voador foi visto circulando o trem, alguém quase caiu do veículo, mas este estava alto demais para ver quem dirigia e quem quase caiu. Mas a resposta veio no dia seguinte com um berrador que fez Weasley ficar tão branco que os suas sardas destacaram-se em sua pele como um pisca-pisca de Natal. Aparentemente quem esteve no carro foram Weasley e Potter e esta viagem não foi exatamente uma viagem autorizada.

— Hunf! Potter de novo, sempre se achando bom demais para andar no Expresso com os outros pobres mortais. — Draco resmungou ao lado dela, no tom de despeito de sempre, e os seus outros colegas nem mais abalavam-se com as reclamações do garoto.

O berrador terminou de gritar e virou picadinho, literalmente. O restante do café-da-manhã seguiu de forma tensa, com relances sendo dados para a mesa da Grifinória até que o horário da primeira classe chegasse. Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, uma matéria da qual Dallas não era muito fã, não pelo seu conteúdo, mas pelos seus professores. Ou melhor, professor. Quirrell, no ano anterior, era uma negação para o assunto, sempre a fazendo questionar como um sujeito que tinha medo da própria sombra acabou como professor de DCAT. E, aparentemente, este ano não seria diferente.

Quando Lockhart entrou na sala, empinado como um pavão e as suas vestes farfalhando às suas costas, Dallas engoliu um grunhido. Ao seu redor meninas suspiraram diante do sorriso branco e brilhante que o professor deu e toda a uma hora e meia de aula foi gasta com o homem falando sobre o seu último livro e quais aventuras ele viveu para escrever aquela obra prima. Aliás, agora que Dallas reparava, a bibliografia da classe naquele ano eram só livros de Lockhart.

— Misericórdia. Acho que o meu QI caiu cinco pontos. — ela resmungou para si mesma enquanto o som da voz de Lockhart ecoando pela sala conseguia abafar qualquer barulho, até mesmo os pensamentos dela. O homem gostava de ouvir-se falar. Ao seu lado, alguém riu. Harry Potter riu, na verdade, depois de ouvi-la falar. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para o garoto e esperou a reação padrão dele diante de sua mirada intensa e julgadora, esperou o rubor surgir nas bochechas pálidas, mas ele apenas respondeu também com um arquear de suas sobrancelhas negras e Dallas deu um discreto sorriso de canto de boca para ele. Como a sua avó dizia: "olha só em quem está brotando culhões".

Por fim o sinal de fim de classe soou, para a completa felicidade de Dallas que deixou tão rápido a sua mesa que a cadeira ainda ficou balançando alguns segundos diante do movimento brusco. A meio caminho da aula de História da Magia, que seria fascinante se o professor não estivesse tentando matá-los de tédio e assim ter alguém para fazer-lhe companhia no pós-morte, Dallas encontrou-se com Patrick que fez uma careta condoída ao ver a expressão expressão dela.

— Lockhart? — perguntou o garoto ao emparelhar com ela e irem a passos comedidos na direção da classe de História da Magia.

— Como adivinhou?

— A sua cara de quem quer lançar uma imperdoável em si mesma a denunciou. Foi a mesma cara que eu e meus colegas fizemos quando tivemos aula dele. Bem… eu e a maioria dos meus colegas. As meninas da minha classe não fizeram essa cara.

— As meninas da minha também não. Eu sou a exceção. O que exatamente elas viram naquele cara?

— Bem… — Patrick hesitou. — ele tem os seus atributos. — completou com um abaixar do rosto para esconder o rubor. Dallas achou a reação estranha, mas não questionou o amigo, apenas arquivou aquela informação para ser indagada uma outra hora.

— Sim, ele é charmoso e tem os seus atrativos. Mas dois minutos com ele falando e senti-me emburrecer um pouco. — Patrick riu quando entraram na sala e acomodaram-se às mesas no fundo da classe. Binns já esperava, flutuando junto à sua mesa de trabalho, e quando o último aluno entrou, abriu a boca para discorrer de forma monocórdia e arrastada sobre a revolução dos Goblins de 1465.


	9. Capítulo 8

Foi em uma segunda chuvosa que Patrick convocou Dallas a estar no campo de Quadribol para assistir o seu teste para o time da casa. A garota sentou na área reservada aos jogadores, a única no estádio que tinha cobertura, e assistiu com desinteresse balaços serem rebatidos sob uma cortina fina d'água, enquanto artilheiros tentavam manter-se sobre o cabo escorregadio das vassouras e contra o vento forte que soprava vindo do sudoeste. Foram duas horas de teste e no fim um Patrick sorridente aproximou-se dela, coberto de água, lama e folhas soltas, e declarou que tinha entrado no time de Quadribol como um dos artilheiros.

— Meus parabéns. — Dallas até abraçaria o amigo em um raro gesto de afeto se este não estivesse parecendo um cachorro que correu pelo mato, rolou em uma poça de lama e então jogou-se dentro de um rio.

O tempo chuvoso e frio perdurou durante toda a semana, dando um ar mais macabro ao Halloween. A decoração de praxe preenchia o Salão Principal e naquela manhã Dallas havia recebido uma curiosa coruja que trouxera um presente ainda mais curioso. Um par de pregadeiras prata e cravejadas com pequenos diamantes e topázio, e ela tinha quase certeza de que as pedras preciosas eram originais, o que fazia o presente ser valioso, e junto ao presente havia somente um bilhete com uma simples frase: "_feliz aniversário, m." _ em uma letra que ela não reconhecia.

— De quem é? — Patrick a indagou quando viu as pregadeiras descansando sobre a almofada, dentro da caixa de veludo.

— Eu não tenho certeza. — Dallas só tinha uma leve suspeita, que era a de que o remetente de seus presentes era a sua mãe. Sua mãe sabia que ela estava em Hogwarts, mas preferia enviar presentes anônimos ao invés de mostrar as caras e explicar porque a abandonou há onze anos.

O dia seguiu normalmente até a noite e aparentemente estava tornando-se tradição fatos macabros acontecerem em Hogwarts justamente no Dia das Bruxas. Um ataque e uma mensagem em sangue na parede e a Madame Norris petrificada foram encontrados no corredor do terceiro andar. O incidente virou a fonte dos comentários nas rodas de alunos, que foram alimentados por outros incidente na aula de História da Magia onde Granger, em um feito inédito em toda a história da escola, fez uma pergunta ao professor Binns. Uma justamente que se referia a tal Câmara Secreta pichada na mensagem da parede. Claro que o fato foi temporariamente esquecido graças ao primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, um do qual Draco não calou a boca porque agora ele era apanhador da Sonserina, posição que ele adquiriu com um pouco de talento e muito dinheiro.

No dia do jogo, Dallas preferiu sentar entre os torcedores da Corvinal, para completo espanto destes. Era um ato de desafio contra Draco que encheu o saco de todos sobre como ele iria derrotar Potter custe o que custasse. Dallas não acreditava que Draco fosse realmente capaz de derrotar Potter. Ela viu alguns treinos do time da casa e os jogadores não tinham talento algum, exceto um terceiro anista e batedor, Devon Yale, que parecia estar sofrendo um AVC cada vez que via os seus colegas de equipe errarem uma jogada. Dallas não o culpava. Ela mesma não tinha muito conhecimento de Quadribol, mas sabia reconhecer um time ruim quando via um.

O jogo estava um tédio em sua opinião de leiga, até que um fato curioso mudou tudo. Um balanço tomou vida e começou a perseguir Potter com uma determinação curiosa. E, ainda sim, uma queda dolorosa e um braço quebrado não impediu Potter de pegar o Pomo de Ouro e fazer a torcida da Corvinal explodir a sua volta em comemoração.

— Droga. — Dallas resmungou quando a ovação diminuiu um pouco e Patrick voltou a sentar ao seu lado após um minutos em pé gritando e comemorando. — Draco vai ficar intragável pelo resto do dia.

— Por que você ainda é amiga desse cara? Malfoy é um cretino. Ele chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim outro dia mesmo. — Patrick disse entre aplausos que aos poucos morriam e a atenção voltada ao campo onde os professores socorriam Potter.

— Hermione quem?

— Hermione Granger.

— Ah. Ela se ofendeu?

— Não porque ela não sabia o que a palavra significava, mas Ron sim e tentou azarar Malfoy.

— Ron? — Patrick rolou os olhos. Se não conhecesse Dallas, diria que ela estava fazendo isto de propósito, mas a amiga tinha um grande talento para absorver informação inútil e descartar as relevantes, como o nome das pessoas.

— Weasley.

— Isso foi quando?

— Semana passada.

— Não lembro de Draco aparecer azarado na sala comunal.

— Porque o feitiço saiu pela culatra. A varinha de Ron está quebrada e ele acabou se azarando. Ficou vomitando lesmas por uma hora.

— Eca.

— É, essa também foi a minha reação quando fiquei sabendo.

— A ofensa só é válida se você se deixar ofender. Draco me chama de sangue-ruim o tempo todo e no fim ele que termina irritado porque eu não dou a menor bola pra ele.

— Não é a ofensa, mas o seu significado. Sangue-ruim é um xingamento racista que não deveria sair da boca de ninguém e você não deveria fazer amizade com alguém que diz tal ofensa com tamanha naturalidade.

— Draco Malfoy é cão que ladra mas não morde. E não somos amigos, no máximo aliados.

— Ainda sim… Ah não.

— O que foi? — Patrick apontou para o campo, onde Gilderoy Lockhart tinha acabado de se aproximar de Potter ainda caído, e sacado a varinha. — Eu se fosse Potter sairia correndo. — Dallas comentou, mas Potter não saiu correndo, provavelmente porque não deu tempo, e então Lockhart proferiu um feitiço que até mesmo a distância dava para ver que sumiu com todos os ossos do braço do grifinório. — Eca! — Dallas e Patrick disseram em uníssono e deixaram o estádio junto com a torcida do Corvinal. Dallas considerou procurar refúgio na casa das águias, só para não ter que ouvir os resmungos de Draco, mas no fim respirou fundo, tomou coragem e retornou para a Sonserina. Qualquer coisa ele azarava Draco e calava a boca dele. Capaz até de ganhar prêmio por isto, não é mesmo? Por serviços prestados a comunidade.

Dallas riu diante do pensamento e com o humor melhorado só diante da ideia, despediu-se de Patrick e tomou o rumo das masmorras.

**oOo**

TPM não era uma coisa de Deus e cólicas eram uma invenção do demônio, e a ideia de que sofreria com isto pelos próximos quarenta anos de sua vida fazia Dallas querer arrancar o útero, somente para poupar a dor de cabeça.

As amaldiçoadas chegaram após o jantar, pontadas de dor em seu ventre, um prelúdio ao desastre que deveria dar as caras no dia seguinte. Engolindo gemidos e xingamentos, ela tomou o rumo da enfermaria para solicitar uma das doses das abençoadas poções de Madame Pomfrey. O problema foi que quando chegou no local, a enfermeira não estava lá. O jantar ainda ocorria no Salão Principal, indiferente ao fato de que Dallas abandonou a sua comida na metade, enjoada demais para dar mais uma garfada que fosse naquele assado.

— Dallas? — Potter a chamou sobre uma das camas. Estava pálido, cor que combinava com as ataduras e tipoia em seu braço, havia uma travessa de comida com prato vazio na mesa de cabeceira e o Profeta Diário largado em seu colo.

— Potter. — Dallas aproximou-se da cama e com um pulo pôs-se sentada sobre esta, bem perto dos pés cobertos do grifinório. Potter era o único paciente na enfermaria e alguém que poderia distraí-la da dor até Pomfrey retornar. — O dano é irreversível? — gracejou ao apontar para o braço e Potter rolou os olhos.

— Você bem que gostaria não? Assim a Sonserina finalmente ganharia da Grifinória.

— O time da Sonserina é uma bosta! A maioria dos seus melhores jogadores formaram-se ano passado e acho que até com um braço apenas você ganharia do Draco. — Potter ruborizou com o elogio que não era nada mais que uma verdade. Ele era um bom jogador e tinha o direito de gabar-se sobre isto.

— Eu te vi na torcida da Corvinal. — havia um tom de curiosidade na afirmação dele e Dallas deu de ombros.

— Foi um ato de rebeldia contra Draco. — algo no rosto de Potter mudou diante do que ela disse. A sua expressão ficou mais fechada, os seus lábios comprimiram-se por um segundo e ele parecia desagradado com algo.

— Malfoy e você são amigos? — Dallas considerou a pergunta dele. Não poderia dizer que Draco e ela eram amigos. Ele ofereceu a sua amizade no início de ano, no Expresso de Hogwarts, uma oferta que Dallas falou que iria considerar mas isto foi o suficiente para Draco achar que tinha carta branca para transformá-la em seu muro das lamentações e segui-la como uma sombra, ou arrumar desculpas para estar na sua presença e agir de forma bipolar. Uma hora ele gostava dela, outra hora a desprezava e a chamava de sangue-ruim. Então não, não podia dizer exatamente que eles eram amigos.

— Não exatamente.

— Você o chama de Draco.

— E?

— Tamanha intimidade só há entre amigos.

— Eu chamo todos os meus colegas da Sonserina pelo nome, Draco não é um floquinho de neve especial, ou coisa do tipo.

— Você chama Patrick pelo nome.

— Ele é meu amigo. Aonde você quer chegar, Potter?

— Aí. Você só me chama de Potter.

— E?

— Por que não me chama de Harry?

— Você está sob efeito de analgésicos, Potter? Porque não está fazendo sentido.

— Só não sei por que você não me chama de Harry.

— Porque não somos amigos, Potter. Nossa convivência é escassa e geralmente estranha, não é algo que você chamaria de amizade, não é mesmo? — ele fez um bico que Dallas ficou surpresa ao perceber que considerou a expressão adorável. — Vamos fazer o seguinte, Potter. — disse apressadamente quando viu Madame Pomfrey entrar na enfermaria e vir na direção deles. — Eu vou pensar no seu caso, okay? — Harry sorriu abobalhadamente para ela.

— Senhorita Winford, precisa de algo? — Dallas deixou a cama em um pulo..

— Poção para cólicas.

— Venha comigo. — Madame Pomfrey pediu e tomou o rumo de seu escritório.

— Boa noite, Potter. — Dallas desejou com um sorriso que fez o menino enrubescer, e então seguiu a enfermeira.

Na manhã seguinte, o corpo e Colin Creevey, grifinório e nascido-trouxa, foi encontrado petrificado.


	10. Capítulo 9

— Ouch. Essa deve ter doído. — Patrick comentou quando o corpo de Lockhart caiu com um baque abafado sobre o tablado, após o ataque de Snape. Em seguida, o professor de DCAT pôs-se de pé, com cabelos loiros bagunçados e roupa em desalinho, e sorriu daquela forma abobalhada que as pessoas sorriam quando queriam disfarçar uma situação constrangedora.

— Muito bom Severo, muito bom. E esta é a primeira lição senhores…

— Qual? — Patrick cochichou para Dallas. — Cair feito um peso morto? — Dallas riu e isto pareceu atrair a atenção de Lockhart, cujo sorriso pateta sumiu do rosto e os seus olhos azuis sérios miraram a dupla.

— Talvez os senhores gostariam de ser os primeiros voluntários. — o professor soltou com um muito mal disfarçado tom azedo em sua voz. Aparentemente ele ouviu o comentário de Patrick.

Dallas e Patrick entreolharam-se e subiram no tablado e Dallas foi em direção a Snape, que repousou uma mão sobre o seu ombro e cochichou em seu ouvido:

— Não me faça passar vergonha. — e afastou-se.

— Legal. — ela murmurou sob a respiração. — Sem pressão. — Lockhart, do lado oposto do tablado, já tinha posicionado Patrick e dado à ele algumas instruções que, pelo rosto contorcido do corvinal, não foram bem vindas.

— Okay, na contagem de três. Um — Patrick e ela ergueram as varinhas na altura dos olhos. — dois — ambos assumiram a posição inicial de duelo. — três! — e Dallas sentiu os seus pés deixarem o chão quando o feitiço a atingiu em cheio no peito. Ela voou por poucos metros ao longo do tablado e caiu com um embolar da capa do uniforme e mechas do cabelo cobrindo o seu rosto. Aplausos ecoaram pelo salão, vindo dos espectadores, e com a maioria sendo da Corvinal. De rabo de olho ela viu que Snape tinha a expressão de quem estava prestes a eviscerar algo, ela, provavelmente, e Dallas colocou-se de pé aos tropeços e arrancou a capa da escola que havia embolado-se em suas pernas, a arremessando bem na cara presunçosa de Draco.

Do lado oposto do tablado, Patrick tinha um largo sorriso de triunfo e assumia novamente a posição de combate. Dallas o imitou e não foi preciso a contagem de três para o espetáculo estroboscópico de feitiços refletir nas íris de todos ali presentes. Dallas tinha um conhecimento vasto de feitiços, apesar de ainda estar em seu segundo ano, praticou dezenas durante a noite no silêncio de seu dormitório, escondida pelas pesadas cortinas da cama de dossel, mas Patrick tinha um irmão que trabalhava para o Ministério da Magia como instaurador de barreiras de defesa e de cunho repelentes e a irmã dele era uma auror. Com certeza ele tinha conhecimento de muito feitiço de combate, o que estava provando ser verdade pelo modo agressivo com que ele avançava sobre ela, com o brilho da competitividade e determinação iluminando as suas íris castanhas. Eram tantos ataques que tudo o que Dallas conseguia fazer era colocar _Protego _atrás de _Protego_ a frente de seu corpo, mas o escudo cintilante era destruído com a mesma velocidade com que era erguido.

Dallas recuou passo por passo, ouviu os seus colegas soltarem exclamações surpresas e apreensivas pois, pelos seus cálculos, o tablado estava acabando e ela estava prestes a encontrar o chão de pedra do salão principal de forma dolorosa. Quando Patrick destruiu mais um de seus escudos, Dallas respirou fundo e soltou em alto e bom som:

— Patrick, pare! — Dallas não esperava que Patrick a ouvisse diante da euforia da vitória que deveria estar pulsando em seu corpo e ecoando em suas orelhas, o ensurdecendo para o mundo ao redor, ou que realmente a obedecesse, mas no minuto em que a ordem saiu de sua boca, o garoto congelou no meio do movimento. O seu braço ficou erguido, o seu corpo parado a meio passo na direção dela, o rosto rubro agora tinha uma expressão vazia, assim como os seus olhos. — Patrick? — Dallas chamou baixinho, porque Patrick não parecia somente congelado, mas totalmente alheio a realidade, como um boneco de cera. Ela sabia que ainda era propensa a descontrole mágico, mas pensou que a escola tivesse feitiços de contenção para reprimir este tipo de arroubos e evitar acidentes.

Novamente Dallas sentiu a mão de Snape em seu ombro e o rosto do professor era uma mistura de desgosto e compreensão. Ele tocou com a ponta da varinha uma parte da pele exposta no braço de Patrick e deu um mini choque nele, o que fez o corvinal pular no lugar, piscar repetidamente, e olhar para eles com surpresa.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, confuso.

— Você venceu, senhor Gordon. — Snape disse com sua voz de seda e em tom grave e Dallas abriu a boca para protestar, Patrick não havia vencido, ele havia parado em meio ao ataque e então Snape meteu-se na história. Mas então, um olhar do professor de poções a fez reconsiderar o seu protesto e ficar calada.

Dallas e Patrick desceram do tablado e um bolo de panos a atingiu na cabeça. Quando recuperou-se do súbito ataque e conseguiu desfazer-se do bolo, viu que era a sua capa do uniforme que Draco havia devolvido da mesma forma "delicada" com que ela havia oferecido à ele.

Os próximos a duelarem fora Draco e Potter, para a surpresa de ninguém, e seja lá o que Snape tenha dito para Draco não havia sido as mesmas palavras "encorajadoras" que ele disse para ela, não pelo modo como os lábios de Draco torceram-se no sorriso escarninho padrão.

O duelo começou com uma troca de ofensas entre os dois garotos e então uma cobra brotou da ponta da varinha de Draco e já caiu no chão sibilando de forma ameaçadora para Potter que, ao invés de recuar ou fazer alguma coisa para desaparecer com o réptil, começou a sibilar de volta para ela, como se estivesse em transe.

A cena fez um burburinho de espanto percorrer os telespectadores, como o esperado. A língua das cobras não era um talento bem visto no mundo mágico, ainda mais que o único bruxo que eles conheciam que era fluente neste "idioma" era Você-Sabe-Quem.

Snape desapareceu com a cobra, encerrando o duelo, e Potter foi arrastado para fora do salão por Granger e Weasley. Após este incidente, o clima ficou pesado demais para dar prosseguimento ao Clube de Duelos e os alunos foram dispensados de volta para as suas casas.

— Senhorita Winford. — Dallas parou a caminho das masmorras quando ouviu ser chamada pelo professor de Poções. — Uma palavra, por favor. — pediu e ela seguiu o diretor de sua casa até o escritório deste. — Sente-se. — Snape ordenou e Dallas acomodou-se na desconfortável cadeira que havia em frente à mesa dele que era atulhada de caldeirões, frascos de poções, livros e pergaminhos com anotações. Snape estava de costas para ela e procurava algo em seu armário de poções, virando frascos com a ponta dos dedos e lendo rótulos, até encontrar o que procurava. Com a varinha ele acendeu um fogareiro sob um dos vários caldeirões ao longo da mesa e derramou o conteúdo do frasco. O líquido viscoso começou a emitir uma fumaçava arroxeada e depois de um minuto de fervura, um cheiro adocicado e enjoativo. — Onde está? — Dallas ouviu Snape murmurar enquanto abria e fechava gavetas até que ele encontrou o que queria, uma pequena caixa de madeira em formato retangular, fina e que exibiu uma pena branco-prateada quando ele abriu a tampa.

A pena foi parar dentro do caldeirão borbulhante e a fumaça mudou de cor de roxo para prata. Dallas soltou um gritinho surpresa quando Snape segurou em seu pulso e puxou a sua mão em direção ao caldeirão. Ele a forçou a esticar o dedo indicador e com um toque de varinha causou um corte na ponta deste e espremeu três gotas de sangue no caldeirão. Com outro toque de varinha ele curou o ferimento causado e largou a mão dela.

— Professor, o que está acontecendo? — Snape não respondeu, apenas colocou uma colher dentro do caldeirão, que começou a mexer o seu conteúdo sozinha, e só então ele sentou-se à mesa, do lado oposto à Dallas. — Professor?

— De que é feita a sua varinha, senhorita Winford?

— Hã? Carvalho? Pena de Veela?

— Uma varinha feita com cabelo de Veela é extremamente rara. Essas tendem a ser temperamentais. Uma feita com uma pena de Veela, mais rara ainda, e capaz de ser manuseada por somente um tipo de criatura. Sabe dizer qual, senhorita Winford? — Dallas fez que não com a cabeça. — Veelas.

— Veelas não empunham varinhas, senhor, os poderes delas não são como os das bruxas. — Snape deu um discreto sorriso para ela, satisfeito pela garota possuir tal conhecimento que seria aplicado apenas em seu quarto ano.

— Veelas também não têm o costume de cruzar com trouxas e aqui estamos, não é mesmo? — Dallas olhou para o caldeirão borbulhante e ainda emitindo a fumaça prateada e de cheiro adocicado.

— Professor, a minha mãe é uma bruxa, não uma Veela. — porque este fato era fruto de pura lógica. Se a sua mãe fosse uma Veela, Dallas não estaria em Hogwarts aprendendo magia. Veelas eram criaturas mágicas, mas os seus poderes em nada se assemelhavam aos dos bruxos e elas não eram capazes de fazer metade do que os bruxos faziam, por isso costumavam cruzar com bruxos, para diversificar a espécie e ter maior alcance mágico, uma gama maior de poderes. Isto é, se a sua prole fosse fêmea, porque somente as fêmeas herdavam os traços e poderes veela de suas mães.

— Eu não disse nada sobre a sua mãe e não disse que você é uma Veela pura. — Snape deu um relance para a poção. — Pela reação da poção ao seu sangue, ao menos metade de seu DNA é Veela.

— Ainda sim não faz sentido, professor. Porque para metade do meu DNA ser Veela, meu pai teria que ser Veela e não há machos na espécie e ele não foi adotado. — disto Dallas tinha certeza. Albert parecia-se muito com Amélia e tinha alguns poucos traços de seu falecido avô, Francis.

— Correto. Se você fosse a terceira geração de mulheres na sua família, se o seu pai fosse uma mulher, então você seria ⅓ Veela. Como isto não aconteceu e como a sua avó casou-se com um trouxa e não houve gene mágico por parte do seu avô para ofuscar o gene Veela, você pode ser considerada ½ Veela.

— Espera! — Dallas pediu com uma mão erguida para que Snape parasse de falar, porque a revelação era absurda e ao mesmo tempo fazia absoluto sentido. A sua avó era uma Veela. Amélia era uma Veela, e uma Veela mentirosa, ainda por cima. Ela disse que desconfiava que Dallas fosse uma bruxa por causa de sua mãe, quando este tempo todo ela sempre soube da existência da comunidade mágica e nunca lhe contou. — Como o senhor descobriu isto? Pelo incidente de hoje? — Dallas não fazia ideia do que fez para que Patrick parasse os seus ataques, mas desconfiava que estava relacionado à esta revelação ou Snape nunca a teria levado até ali para ter aquela conversa.

— Um conjunto de fatores. Você ameaçou quebrar os dentes do senhor Malfoy em seu primeiro dia de escola. Veelas são extremamente temperamentais e absurdamente adeptas a violência corporal para fazerem-se entender. Você, como uma bruxa vinda de família trouxa, aprendeu mais rápido do que o esperado o currículo de Hogwarts, adaptou-se mais rápido do que o esperado. Descobrir-se uma bruxa geralmente é um choque cultural, há um período de adaptação, portanto é normal nascidos-trouxas terem notas baixas em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Você teve notas altíssimas. Veelas são extremamente inteligentes, é um dom natural da espécie, creio que no mundo trouxa elas seriam consideradas gênios. Temos a beleza e o carisma que atrai. Deve ter notado algumas pessoas se aproximando de você sem razão aparente ou aceitando as suas palavras sem contestar. — Dallas pensou em Potter e Draco e a insistência deles em serem seus amigos e Daphne, Pansy e Millicent em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts, aceitando a sua desculpa de que a sua mãe era uma bruxa, sem terem provas concretas. — E os seus olhos refletem um tom de violeta quando sob luz intensa. Em Veelas amadurecidas, quando elas estão em pleno uso de seus poderes, os olhos tendem a mudar de cor para um tom violeta. Em Veelas amadurecendo, esta mudança só pode ser percebida quando vemos os olhos delas contra a luz.

Agora que Snape mencionou, Dallas lembrava-se de alguns incidentes em que pôde jurar que viu os olhos de Amélia ficarem violetas, mas descartou esta possibilidade, achando ser um truque de luz.

— Eu vinha a observando por um tempo e o incidente de hoje somente cimentou as minhas desconfianças.

— O duelo? Eu achei que fosse um arroubo mágico, como os vários outros que já tive antes de vir para Hogwarts.

— Achou mesmo? Você é uma menina inteligente, sabe que não existem arroubos mágicos em Hogwarts. A escola tem proteção para isto.

— É, eu sei, mas quis me iludir um pouco, é melhor do que saber que eu tenho um poder que é mais eficiente do que a Maldição Imperius.

— Estudiosos acreditam que a Imperius foi criada baseada no Encanto das Veelas. No poder delas de controlar a mente humana somente com a voz e uma pitada de feromônios.

— Muito didático, professor. Mas como é que eu desligo isto? — porque hoje foi apenas uma ordem de pare, inocente e sem conhecimento de causa. E amanhã? Dallas não sabia que tipo de entonação era preciso para ativar o chamado Encanto das Veelas e não queria correr o risco de dizer algo que acabasse com alguém ferido, ou coisa pior.

Snape a olhou com a sua usual expressão de azedume e reprovação.

— Você não desliga, você aprende a controlar. O Encanto vai ficar mais forte a medida em que a puberdade avançar. Uma Veela amadurece no mesmo período de tempo que uma mulher humana. Ou seja, durante a adolescência. Então eu sugiro que você comece a prestar atenção no que vai dizer para os outros.

— E a poção? — Dallas perguntou, apontando para a poção borbulhante no caldeirão em banho-maria.

— Estou testando novas variações da poção Mata-Cão. Veelas são temperamentais, mas, em contrapartida, possuem um poder que envolve o controle absoluto. É uma contradição interessante. Lobisomens são temperamentais e não tem controle, acredito que uma poção com elementos Veela possa ser uma solução mais viável do que o que temos no momento. — Dallas piscou repetidamente, não podendo acreditar no que ouviu.

— O senhor não poderia ter me pedido por favor, antes de arrancar o meu sangue sem aviso? — disse, inconformada com a ousadia dele e já sentindo o sangue ferver no que agora era explicado ser o temperamento explosivo característico das Veelas.

— Poderia, mas que graça isto teria? — a irritação de Dallas sumiu no mesmo instante em que apareceu, diante do que ouviu. Aquilo havia sido uma piada? Parecia ter sido uma piada. De Snape? Sério e sisudo Snape que estava sério e sisudo até mesmo para contar uma piada?

Dallas saiu da cadeira rapidamente. O professor já disse o que queria dizer e agora era hora de deixar a presença dele para não ser ainda mais traumatizada com o faro de que Snape possuía uma personalidade sob aquele manto de morcego.

— Era só isso, professor?

— Sim. — uma única palavra e a dispensa foi mais do que clara para Dallas deixar o escritório apressada, de volta a sua sala comunal.

Horas depois Justin Finch-Fletchey e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça também foram encontrados petrificados e os novos rumores eram de que Harry Potter era o tal herdeiro que abriu a Câmara Secreta.


	11. Capítulo 10

Dallas piscou e franziu as sobrancelhas. À sua frente, o trio de grifinórios também piscavam repetidamente e remexiam-se em seus lugares, sem saber direito o que fazer ou dizer. O banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme não era o mais frequentado da escola, era preciso estar muito desesperado para usá-lo, mas Dallas estava desesperada, desesperada para fugir de seus colegas de casa e da gafe que acabou de cometer.

Os segundo anistas da Sonserina tomaram para si o costume de acompanhá-la a todos os cantos quando fora da sala comunal. Até mesmo Draco servia-lhe como uma sombra indesejada. Quando os questionou sobre tamanho comportamento estranho, a resposta foi ainda mais surpreendente. Com os ataques na escola à nascidos-trouxas, eles estavam garantido a segurança de Dallas para que ela não fosse a próxima vítima.

"Vocês sabem que eu sou meio-sangue, não sabem?" Dallas argumentou quando ouviu a explicação de Pansy. A relação entre os sonserinos era uma coisa estranha de se explicar. Ninguém ali era verdadeiramente amigo um do outro, a maioria se conhecia desde sempre, no máximo eram aliados, associados, mas ainda sim eram leais aos seus ao ponto de que a teoria de que Dallas fosse uma nascida-trouxa não deixar as paredes da casa, talvez por proteção à integridade de Dallas ou por proteção a honra da Sonserina, mas o importante era que a única pessoa que sabia deste fato fora da Sonserina era o Patrick e, ainda sim, não era absolutamente verdade.

Mesmo que a sua mãe não fosse uma bruxa, ainda tinha a sua avó Veela, que a única coisa que disse em resposta a sua carta para justificar o seu silêncio sobre o assunto foi um: "não era da sua conta". E quando perguntou à ela como controlava o Encanto das Veelas, foi outra resposta seca: "você é uma Winford, aprenda!"

Claro que este pequeno detalhe sobre a sua pessoa, Dallas ainda não contou para os seus colegas de casa e quanto mais tempo passava sem dizer nada, mais entendia a resposta de sua avó. Realmente não era da conta deles e não havia contexto que a permitisse soltar essa bomba sobre eles. Entretanto, desconfiava que eles descobririam mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque desde a sua própria descoberta, parecia que os seus poderes Veela haviam intensificado. O seu humor estava do cão (ou era a Veela dentro de si ou a TPM provinda de seu segundo ciclo após a menarca) e andava usando o Encanto das Veelas com mais frequência do que gostaria, como minutos atrás quando mandou Daphne e Pansy a deixarem em paz e as duas meninas calaram a boca, ganharam uma expressão vazia, deram as costas para ela e foram embora. Assustada pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, Dallas foi refugiar-se no banheiro de Murta sob a esperança de que a distância desfizesse o efeito do Encanto. Com Patrick precisou de um pequeno choque, torcia que com Pansy e Daphne não fosse necessário o uso da mesma tática. E então, quando entrou no banheiro, deu de cara com o agora apelidado pela escolha de "Trio de Ouro da Grifinória" sentado entre os reservados e as pias, com um caldeirão de poções borbulhando no centro do círculo que formavam.

— Dallas! — Potter levantou em um pulo, ajeitando as suas vestes e sorrindo bobamente para ela. Dallas quis socá-lo, porque sabia que a reação dele a sua presença não era natural, era efeito da Veela dentro de si e isto, de algum modo, a irritava. Ela nunca mais saberia se a pessoa gostava dela por quem ela era ou por causa da Veela. Weasley a olhava com a sua expressão de desagrado e desconfiança de sempre e Dallas surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ele tinha uma certa imunidade ao seu charme.

— Potter. — ela respondeu com secura na voz.

— Não é nada disto que você está pensando. — Potter disse em um tom apaziguador e Dallas fechou as mãos em um punho. A fama da sabe-tudo-Granger também era de conhecimento da escola inteira, mas enquanto todos os olhares iam para ela, a nascida-trouxa que era a primeira da classe, esses mesmos olhares ignoravam os outros. Havia outros alunos inteligentes em Hogwarts, mais inteligentes do que Granger, até, e havia Dallas, quem Snape atestou que era um gênio, mas quem se importava, não é mesmo? Granger já ganhara o título de a "bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração" e danem-se os outros, de modo que isto permitia à Potter usar aquele tom condescendente com Dallas, como se ela fosse uma idiota qualquer.

— Certo. — Dallas começou em um tom arrastado. — Então eu não estou imaginando três alunos usando um banheiro que claramente ninguém frequenta para fazer uma poção que provavelmente é contra as regras da escola.

— Não é contra as regras, é um projeto de Poções. — para alguém que era considerada inteligente, Granger era bem estúpida porque era péssima em mentir sob pressão.

— Estamos na mesma aula de Poções, Granger, e eu não estou ciente de projeto algum. — Dallas a acusou e viu com prazer o rosto da outra garota ficar pálido.

— É um projeto paralelo, pessoal, não há nada nas regras da escola que nos impeça de realizar estudos independentes. — Potter e Granger olharam com surpresa para Weasley, com as expressões de quem não esperava tamanho _insight_ vir do amigo. Dallas segurou a vontade de rolar os olhos. Weasley era um sangue-puro que já teve cinco irmãos frequentando Hogwarts, portanto ele não precisava ler o livro com a história da escola para saber as suas regras.

Mas Dallas também conhecia as regras de Hogwarts para desmenti-lo com perfeição.

— Para projetos paralelos com o propósito de créditos extras você precisa de autorização do diretor de sua casa e permissão para uso das dependências especializadas da escola para executar o projeto. Em resumo, Weasley, vocês deveriam estar usando as salas de aula de Poções, não um banheiro assombrado por Murta. — o trio entreolhou-se, procurando nos rostos uns dos outros por qualquer outra desculpa. — Fora quê, Snape queixou-se do desaparecimento de alguns ingredientes de seu armário de poções. — o olhar dela foi propositalmente para os restos de alguns ingredientes espalhados no chão. Weasley ainda tentou esconder a prova do crime ao varrer com a mão os restos para sob a perna, mas sem muito sucesso.

— Eu cuido disto. — Potter disse aos amigos e segurou Dallas pelo braço. O toque foi estranho, mesmo que a pele da palma dele tivesse encontrado somente a manga de seu uniforme, ainda sim foi um toque estranho e não somente ela percebeu isto, mas Potter também, pelo modo como ele ofegou baixinho e os seus olhos ficaram largos por detrás da lente dos óculos.

— Potter! — Dallas soltou-se dele com brusquidão quando deixaram o banheiro. — Pare de me guiar como se eu fosse gado. — reclamou e Potter comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina. Além do status de heroi do mundo mágico, o temperamento explosivo de Potter era outra coisa que estava ganhando fama pela escola.

— Dallas, por favor, não conte para ninguém. — ele pediu em um tom vergonhoso de imploração e foi impressão de Dallas ou os olhos dele ficaram mais largos, assemelhando-se aos olhos de um filhote de cachorro pidão?

— Contar o quê, Potter? Esta sua estranha compulsão em ser expulso de Hogwarts?

— Nós não estamos fazendo nada fora das regras.

— Potter, vocês estão cozinhando uma poção às escondidas, isto caracteriza algo fora das regras. Se fosse legal, não estariam escondidos.

— Certo, mas o que estamos fazendo não vai machucar ninguém. — Potter era péssimo em mentir e dar desculpas, fato! E era vergonhoso.

— Vocês estão fazendo uma poção Polissuco, pretendem passar-se por alguém, obviamente, e enquanto isto acontece, onde estarão as versões originais?

— Como você sabe que é uma poção Polissuco? — havia clara surpresa na voz dele e isto ofendeu Dallas.

— Fora o fato de que você acabou de confirmar o meu blefe? — ele ficou branco como uma folha de papel. — Eu sei que Weasley e você acham que o sol nasce e se põe no traseiro de Granger, mas existem outras pessoas inteligentes nesta escola, mais inteligentes do que ela, aliás. Inteligentes o suficiente para dizer que vocês são três estúpidos que ao invés de levarem as suas suspeitas aos responsáveis pela segurança de Hogwarts, resolvem fazer tudo sozinhos. Será um milagre se você sobreviver até a maioridade, Potter.

— Por favor… — ele implorou novamente com aquele ar de cão perdido e Dallas teve uma epifania. Ela poderia voltar ao banheiro e ordenar que eles destruíssem a poção. Esta história de que o Encanto das Veelas não funcionava em mulheres com certeza era lenda, pois funcionou muito bem em Daphne e Pansy. Provavelmente as Veelas não são de empregar o Encanto com frequência em mulheres, por isso da suposição errada. Weasley poderia oferecer alguma resistência, mas talvez se Dallas empregasse força o bastante em seu tom de voz…

— Dallas? — Potter a tocou de novo, desta vez a sua mão, e o roçar de pele contra pele fez um arrepio subir pelo seu braço e algo morno alojar-se na boca de seu estômago. Potter sentiu o mesmo, pelo modo que ele adquiriu uma curiosa expressão de peixe fora d'água e recolheu a mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

— O meu silêncio terá um preço, Potter. — decretou, porque era sonserina e com eles nada vinha de graça.

— E qual será?

— Não sei ainda, mas quando chegar a hora, eu vou cobrar.

— Okay. — ele concordou e Dallas sorriu largamente para ele, o que o fez ruborizar.

— Ah, outra coisa: para que vocês querem uma poção Polissuco? — ela perguntou após alguns passos dados para partir. Potter abriu a boca para responder, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho. — Quer saber, melhor eu não saber, assim não me torno cúmplice. — declarou, mas ainda sim, involuntariamente, Dallas acabou descobrindo o porquê do trio estar fazendo uma poção Polissuco quando entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina e viu Crabbe e Goyle, sentados no sofá, com cara de constipados enquanto ouviam Draco tagarelar.

Dallas aproximou-se dos três meninos, com os livros abraçados contra o peito e os olhos fixos em Crabbe e Goyle que remexeram-se sobre o sofá.

— Winford! — Draco praticamente gritou o nome dela para todos na sala ouvirem. — Onde está Zabini?

— Sei lá. — Dallas respondeu com displicência e viu Goyle engolir em seco quando ela aproximou-se da dupla no sofá. Se observasse bem, ela quase podia ver um reflexo verde sob as íris castanhas de Goyle.

— Zabini é um estúpido! Ele deveria ficar na sua cola. — Dallas desviou o olhar do rosto de Goyle para Draco que gesticulava largamente e parecia genuinamente irritado com o fato de Zabini não ser a atual sombra dela.

— Isto ainda é por causa dos ataques? — Dallas refreou-se para não rolar os olhos. — Pensei que era de consenso geral que eu não sou uma nascida-trouxa.

— Sim, nós da Sonserina sabemos disto, mas e as outras casas?

— O que tem as outras casas? — Draco bufou diante da completa ignorância dela, ou fingida ignorância.

— Os sangue-puro não reconhecem os Winford como família sangue-puro e a sua postura e o seu comportamento grita dinheiro e tradicionalidade, então se você fosse sangue-puro nós saberíamos, os sangue-ruim… — de rabo de olho Dallas viu Crabbe dar um pulo no sofá e fechar a cara, mas a mão grande de Goyle o manteve no lugar. Pela reação dele, apostava que era o Weasley sob o efeito da poção Polissuco. — que não viveram em um buraco durante anos conhecem o nome Winford como uma tradicional e rica família trouxa londrina e todos devem estar se perguntando como uma sangue-ruim veio parar na Sonserina. Como os sangue-puro não sabem sobre a sua história, não presumem que um de seus pais seja um bruxo, os sangue-ruim sabem a sua história mas não devem ter passado na cabeça oca deles de que a sua mãe desconhecida seja uma bruxa e todos sempre acham que somente sangue-puros vêm para a Sonserina.

— Então vocês estão bancando a minha escolta baseados na incerteza que o restante da escola tem sobre a minha árvore genealógica, e se quem está atacando os nascidos trouxas não for da Sonserina, eu corro risco, é isto? Draco! — Dallas deu ao menino um sorriso debochado. — Eu não sabia que você se importava! — finalizou, e levou o punho fechado sobre o peito em um gesto dramático de alguém que estava bem comovido diante da atitude do colega.

Draco fez uma expressão azeda, a sua expressão padrão de quem não queria admitir que se importava com alguém porque isto demonstrava fraqueza.

— Cale a boca, sangue-ruim! — desta vez foi Goyle que precisou ser segurado por Crabbe para não avançar sobre um Draco alheio a verdadeira situação que acontecia ali. Dallas deu ao colega de casa um enorme sorriso charmoso.

— E aí? Sente-se melhor? — Dallas fez a pergunta padrão que sempre irritava Draco, a pergunta que ela usava para desarmá-lo por completo. Draco não respondeu, somente fez um bico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma pose que ele julgava intimidadora, mas que para Dallas mais lembrava um chihuahua querendo se passar por um doberman. — Boa noite Draco. — desejou, tomando o rumo para o dormitório, até que lembrou-se de algo e olhou por cima do ombro para dirigir-se à Goyle. — Ah, e Goyle? — o mencionado deu um pulo no lugar de susto e mirou olhos largos em Dallas. — Com isto são dois favores que você está me devendo. — sorriu calmamente para ele e Goyle engoliu em seco.

— Que favores? — Dallas ainda ouviu Draco perguntar enquanto subia a escadaria para o dormitório o feminino. Depois disto, a voz dele tornou-se nada mais que um eco longínquo nas paredes frias de pedra da sala comunal.


	12. Capítulo 11

Lockhart deveria ser trancado em um manicômio e ter a chave jogada fora. Naquela manhã o professor apareceu no Salão Principal mais enfeitado que o usual e Dallas pôde jurar que viu o cabelo loiro dele brilhar com purpurina. O Salão em si parecia que tinha sido atingido por uma bomba de confetes e serpentinas, e corações de papel laminado que piscavam como letreiros, com frases românticas neles. Muitos alunos adquiram expressões considerativas quando Lockhart explicou os seus planos para aquele Dia dos Namorados de temperaturas gélidas fora das paredes da escola, outros alunos torceram o rosto em expressão de nojo e Dallas estava prestes a socar o próximo anão que lhe aparecesse com um poema.

— Você não pode partir até eu terminar a minha mensagem. — o anão vestido de cupido tinha uma cara amarrada que o deixava com um aspecto horrível e totalmente destoante da toga e asas que tremulavam às costas dele. Dallas olhou ao seu redor, para os alunos que haviam parado para testemunhar aquela cena bizarra. Fora a humilhação pública, para muitos aquilo estava sendo motivo de pura graça e divertimento sobre a vergonha alheia. Dallas não sentia-se envergonhada com as mensagens, algumas eram grotescas, infantis e sem graça, outras eram até interessantes, mas o que realmente a chocou foi a quantidade. Até o momento já tinha sido abordada dez vezes por vários anões-cupido e ainda era metade do dia.

O anão-cupido limpou a garganta e então começou a recitar:

"_Procure em seu coração e você encontrará;_

_Não há nada o que esconder lá;_

_Aceite-me como sou, aceite-me por inteiro; _

_Eu te darei tudo, em sacrifício;_

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar; _

_Não posso evitar, não há nada mais que eu queira;_

_Você sabe a verdade, que tudo o que eu faço, faço por você."_

O cupido terminou de recitar para o absoluto silêncio que desceu no corredor. Algumas meninas choravam de emoção, alguns garotos tinham expressões contemplativas e Dallas recebeu o cartão de Dia dos Namorados do anão com dedos trêmulos.

— Isto foi… — Patrick comentou, sem fôlego, ao seu lado. Dallas não teria coragem de dizer à ele que, apesar de bonito, o poema na verdade era a letra de uma famosa música trouxa, não queria desapontar o menino romântico que havia dentro dele. Mas, ainda sim, mesmo sendo a letra de uma música, a mesma possuía mais que uma estrofe e se a pessoa que enviou o cartão escolheu àquela letra pensando justamente nela, era razão para fazer o seu coração bater acelerado em seu peito. — Quem enviou? — ele perguntou e Dallas revirou o cartão, mas não encontrou assinatura alguma e a letra rabiscada no papel não lhe era familiar.

— Não sei. — declarou, para o desapontamento de todos que a rodeavam e, satisfeito por ter feito o seu trabalho, o anão-cupido partiu para atormentar outro aluno.

Diferente dos outros cartões que ela transformou em cinzas, longe de olhares curiosos, este ela guardou com cuidado entre as páginas de seu livro de Poções, para não amassar o papel.

O dia prosseguiu com mais anões abordando alunos desavisados e Dallas suspirou ao perceber que, pela parte da tarde, o seu número de admiradores secreto caiu a quase zero. Harry Potter não teve a mesma sorte e a expressão do garoto quando o anão-cupido o parou foi cômica e de dar pena. No momento em que o anão parou ao lado do grifinório, este ficou pálido como se a sua alma tivesse deixado o seu corpo por um breve momento. O poema que o anão-cupido recitou para Potter era infantil e sem nenhuma criatividade e Dallas reparou que a caçula dos Weasley, meio que escondida entre um grupo de alunos mais velhos, tinha no rosto uma curiosa variação de cores que ia do vermelho para o branco e voltava para o vermelho, então era claro quem era o remetente do cartão, se alguém prestasse uma parcela de atenção na menina.

Óbvio que Draco não pôde deixar a oportunidade de caçoar Potter de fora e Dallas sentiu um estranho comichão surgir na boca de seu estômago e as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ela pudesse repensá-las:

— Qual o problema, Draco? Com inveja? Ao menos Potter recebeu um cartão mostrando que alguém gosta dele desta maneira, e você? Quantos cartões recebeu hoje? — Dallas fez uma falsa contagem na ponta dos dedos e deu um sorriso mal para Draco, que estava vermelho de fúria contida, porque ele sabia exatamente a resposta e isto não era de ferir o ego? — Ah, é! Nenhum. Nem um cartão foi enviado para você. Patético, Draco. — desdenhou e as risadas diante da vergonha de Draco foram imediatas e ecoaram pelas paredes do corredor.

Draco rasgou o cartão de Potter com puro ódio refletido em seus gestos endurecidos e arremessou os pedaços de papel na cara do grifinório, que ria dele. Potter não abalou-se com a grosseria, apenas continuou rindo com os seus amigos enquanto Draco fazia a sua melhor imitação de Snape e deixava o corredor com as vestes farfalhando às suas costas.

— Obrigado. — Potter pediu quando as risadas morreram. Os seus olhos verdes ainda brilhavam de divertimento e ele tinha um rubor saudável nas bochechas, o que fez novamente aquele comichão estranho surgir na boca do estômago de Dallas.

— Não acostuma, Potter. Não é sempre que eu vou estar aqui para te defender.

— Eu sei. Ainda sim, obrigado. — Dallas sentiu-se verdadeiramente o Príncipe Encantado naquele momento, como a sua avó disse para ela ser. Outro garoto teria ficado irritado por ter uma menina lutando as batalhas dele, Potter sorria e agradecia pela ajuda com uma sinceridade que fez Dallas corar de forma involuntária.

— De nada. — rebateu e deixou o corredor apressada, não querendo ouvir nada mais que Potter tivesse para dizer. As suas bochechas queimavam de uma vergonha que ela não sabia dizer qual era a origem e o comichão irritante havia aumentado na boca de seu estômago.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

**oOo**

Dias depois o jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa foi cancelado devido a mais dois ataques, duas meninas, e uma delas foi Hermione Granger. A tensão aumentou em Hogwarts e o Ministério da Magia mandou um representante para resolver a questão, o que terminou com Hagrid preso e Dumbledore suspenso. Os alunos passaram a andar em grupo pelos corredores, com o peso de um novo ataque nas costas, mais as provas finais. Exceto Draco, Draco parecia divertir-se com tudo isto e enquanto os seus colegas da Sonserina absorviam as palavras politizadas do menino como se fossem o novo Evangelho, Dallas perdia a paciência a cada nova asneira saída da boca dele. Pessoas estavam se machucando, ninguém sabia quem era o culpado e embora as Mandrágoras de Sprout fossem a solução para trazer de volta os petrificados, ninguém garantia que a próxima vítima terminasse somente como uma estátua ao invés de morta. E Draco divertia-se com isto, como se a proeminente morte de um colega de classe fosse razão de piada.

O tapa ecoou tão alto na sala comunal da Sonserina que silenciou todas as conversas. O rosto de Draco estava virado e com uma marca vermelha na bochecha que era a silhueta da palma da mão de Dallas, que vibrava de fúria.

— Você me dá nojo. — a expressão dela corroborava completamente o que ela havia dito. Draco a enojava e cada segundo na presença dele apenas aumentava a vontade que tinha de vomitar.

O medo tomava conta de Hogwarts como um miasma sufocante e os professores tentavam manter a normalidade dentro de suas capacidades. As provas finais não tiveram o seu calendário alterado, mas Dallas suspeitava que este ano as notas de todos não seriam das melhores. Ela própria duvidava que conseguisse nada além de vários "Passável", pois cada vez que tentava ler as questões, a enxaqueca de tensão, que latejava em sua têmpora, a fazia ver dobrado. O último sinal ecoando pela escola resultou em um suspiro de alívio coletivo e os alunos estavam tomando o caminho do Salão Principal quando a voz da professora McGonagall soou em um alto falante por Hogwarts, com a ordem de que todos voltassem às suas salas comunais. Um _buffet _como o que foi servido no ano anterior no Dia das Bruxas já esperava pelos alunos quando estes entraram na sala da Sonserina, mas Dallas estava com o estômago embrulhado demais por causa dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias para comer alguma coisa e decidiu refugiar-se em seu quarto após um bom banho quente. No colchão à sua frente estava aberto o livro de Poções, justamente na página onde ela havia guardado o cartão. O único cartão que ela guardou dentre tantos que transformou em cinzas. A mensagem não era original, o cartão em si era o menos chamativo possível, em uma cor amarelo bem claro, com um bordado de coração em renda branca na capa. Por um único e breve momento louco ela desejou que o remetente do cartão fosse Potter e então, ao lembrar-se da cara de pavor e vergonha que ele havia feito ao receber o cartão da garota Weasley, era óbvio que este cartão não era dele.

Potter era como todos os meninos de sua idade e a única coisa que tinham na cabeça era Quadribol e como passar nas provas com o mínimo de esforço. No caso de Potter em particular, ainda havia todos os problemas que pareciam encontrá-lo, relacionado ao seu status de herói do mundo mágico. Mandar cartões românticos para uma sonserina com certeza era a última coisa na lista de prioridades dele.

Sentindo-se ridícula, Dallas fechou o livro com mais força que o necessário e enfiou-se sob as cobertas, na esperança de que uma boa noite de sono lhe tirasse essas ideias sentimentalóides da cabeça.

O dia seguinte, no entanto, que encarregou-se de fazê-la esquecer da teoria absurda de que Potter poderia ser um possível remetente do cartão, porque o novo assunto da escola era como o grifinório derrotou um basilisco dentro da Câmara Secreta e ao mesmo tempo salvou Ginny Weasley, que estava na ala hospitalar junto com Gilderoy Lockhart, que não fazia ideia de quem era. O fim da ameaça trouxe Dumbledore de volta para Hogwarts e as provas de quem estava por detrás disso foram apresentadas ao Ministério, inocentando Hagrid. Dallas estava a caminho do Salão para o café da manhã, sob a trilha sonora das fofocas que eram espalhada de pintura em pintura, as melhores e mais confiáveis fontes de informação da escola, quando ouviu um baixo ofego

— O que foi? — Potter, que estava no meio do corredor, perguntou a criaturinha esquisita ao lado dele, pequena e de pele cinzenta e enrugada, com aspecto que lembrava couro envelhecido. Pela descrição, Dallas concluiu que fosse um elfo doméstico e ele tinha olhos enormes, que lhe ocupavam a cara praticamente inteira, e esses estavam fixos nela. — Dobby?

— Nada, Harry Potter. — Dobby grasnou e Dallas percebeu que os olhos do elfo brilhavam por causa de lágrimas que escorriam pelas suas bochechas magras e encovadas. — Muito obrigado, Harry Potter. — ele desejou e também havia em sua mão uma meia que com certeza já viu melhores dias. O elfo agradeceu mais uma vez antes de desaparatar do corredor.

— Não me diga que você acabou de libertar um elfo doméstico? — Harry encolheu os ombros brevemente e então sorriu meio sem jeito. — Você faz jus a sua fama de herói, não? — o sorriso dele desapareceu no segundo seguinte.

— Eu não sou herói. — protestou e Dallas arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas para ele em um gesto de descrença.

— Não é o que os quadros da escola estão dizendo. Você salvou Ginny Weasley de um basilisco, desvendou o mistério da Câmara Secreta e agora libertou um elfo-doméstico. — ela parou e ponderou um pouco. — Por que você libertou um elfo-doméstico?

— Parte porque ele merecia, parte para irritar Lucius Malfoy.

— O elfo era de Lucius Malfoy?

— Dissebem,_ era_. — Dallas gargalhou e a risada dela fez algo revirar na boca do estômago de Harry. Estava cansado, sujo, passou a madrugada inteira dentro de uma câmara fedida e correndo por canos de esgoto, fugindo de uma cobra gigantesca e parte do início da manhã com Dumbledore, colocando todos os pingos nos devidos 'is'. Conheceu a versão adolescente de Voldemort e tudo o que queria agora era comer alguma coisa, tomar um bom banho e dormir por umas doze horas, e então Dallas surgiu no corredor, uma visão que sempre surpreendia Harry quando aparecia.

Dallas não era diferente das outras meninas do ano deles, embora ela já tivesse uma beleza que se destacava das outras colegas de classe. O seu cabelo castanho era em um tom escuro de mel e brilhava sob a luz do sol da manhã e era tão bem arrumado, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar ou _frizz_, que não parecia real. Os seus olhos eram azuis e escuros, em tom cobalto, quase violeta, o rosto ainda era redondo, pequenas sardas pintavam a ponte do nariz e as maçãs do rosto e os lábios eram rosados e bem desenhados. Eram detalhes que Harry não repararia em uma pessoa, mas em Dallas sempre chamavam a atenção, como um ímã. A pele dela parecia sempre emitir um brilho próprio, o seu uniforme não era diferente dos outros, mas parecia ser mais caro e de melhor qualidade e moldando perfeitamente o corpo da pré-adolescente. Ela andava com altivez, falava com altivez e até mesmo a sua risada não era exagerada ou escandalosa, durando o tempo necessário para expressar a sua graça e deixando o espectador desconcertado com esta manifestação de emoção, porque Dallas era uma menina séria para idade, então as micro-expressões que ela fazia quando demonstrava alguma emoção sempre eram absorvidas com ardor pela mente de Harry. Ele queria decorar cada uma delas sem razão alguma além de ter algo bonito e agradável do que se lembrar.

— Vá descansar, Potter, porque você está com cara de quem vai dormir a qualquer momento, onde está. — e somente para provar o que ela disse, Harry balançou no lugar, como um bambu verde contra o vento, e os seus olhos demoraram mais que o usual em uma piscada. — Ah, Potter! — Dallas chamou quando Harry deu meia volta para ir para a torre da Grifinória. Ele ouviu os passos dela às suas costas e então o corpo menor surgiu em seu campo de visão e sem aviso lábios mornos pousaram em sua bochecha esquerda, em um beijo breve mas que derreteu todos os músculos de Harry e causou um curto circuito em seu cérebro.

— Por-por que disto? — conseguiu gaguejar e refreou-se de levar a ponta dos dedos à bochecha, tocar a área beijada com reverência. Dallas sorriu e piscou de forma marota para ele.

— Achei digno. Afinal, todo herói que volta vivo da batalha merece ganhar de prêmio o beijo da donzela.

— Isto quer dizer que toda vez que eu retornar vitorioso de uma batalha eu vou ganhar um beijo seu? — Dallas recuou um passo diante da pergunta. Potter ainda estava vermelho, mas a sua voz saiu firme e havia um brilho decidido em seus olhos, como se ele estivesse selando algum acordo.

Ela ponderou por poucos segundo antes de responder:

— Sim.

— É uma promessa? — ele perguntou e então a sua voz ganhou um tom mais divertido. — Pode, então, selar o acordo com outro beijo? — Dallas riu.

— Não abusa, Potter. E vá dormir. — ordenou e seguiu o seu caminho para o Salão Principal, com a ideia na cabeça de que o beijo, dado por impulso, seria uma situação de ocorrência única. Os anos a provariam que estava enganada.


	13. Capítulo 12

— Por que a senhora nunca me disse que era um Veela? — foi a primeira coisa a sair da boca de Dallas quando ela entrou na sala de estudos da Mansão Winford. Monty havia ido buscá-la na King's Cross e assim que pôs os pés dentro da mansão ancestral, a primeira coisa que Dallas fez foi procurar por Amélia e quando a encontrou, jogou-se na cadeira oposta à mulher e soltou aquela pergunta.

Amélia calmamente abaixou o livro que lia e usou uma pétala seca de rosa para marcar a página e, com a elegância que lhe era característica, levantou-se, aprumou-se e foi até Dallas, lhe dando um tapa estalado em um dos joelhos antes de soltar a ordem:

— Sente-se como gente! Você é uma pessoa, não um cão com artrite para largar-se desta maneira sobre a cadeira. — rapidamente Dallas endireitou-se, costas eretas, joelhos juntos, tornozelos cruzados e mãos repousadas sobre as coxas. Satisfeita, Amélia retornou para a sua poltrona e assumiu postura semelhante da neta ao sentar-se, com a diferença que os seus braços estavam descansando sobre o apoio de braços.

— Saber que a senhora é uma Veela explica tanta coisa. Por que não me disse? Eu tive que descobrir após um incidente na escola.

— Eu sei. O seu professor de Poções entrou em contato, informando-me do ocorrido.

— Por que então… — Amélia ergueu uma mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Veelas não cruzam com trouxas. Não há registros do fato e, portanto, eu não fazia ideia do que esperar. Você apresentou alguns comportamentos característicos da espécie? Sim. Isto significava que você herdaria os meus genes Veela? Não. Além do mais, eu estou afastada da comunidade mágica há anos, não sei que evoluções ocorreram, que estudos foram feitos, se há relatos novos de Veelas unindo-se a trouxas e se a prole delas herdam características Veela. Além do mais, havia o seu lado mágico para considerar.

— Isto é outra coisa! — Dallas soltou de forma inflamada. — A senhora mentiu. — Amélia estreitou os olhos em desagrado diante da acusação. — Não faça essa cara para mim _grand-mère_, a senhora mentiu. A senhora me disse que tinha conhecimento de Hogwarts por causa da minha mãe, sabia que eu era uma bruxa, por causa da minha mãe, quando todo este tempo este conhecimento venho da senhora. Eu deveria ter desconfiado, a senhora parecia muito confortável no Beco Diagonal na primeira vez em que fomos lá, sabia onde ir e o que fazer. Muito conhecimento para alguém que tecnicamente só teve contato com a minha mãe quando soube da minha existência.

— E você teria acreditado em mim? — Amélia disse tranquilamente, recostando na poltrona.

— O quê?

— Você foi criada como uma trouxa, sob a crença de que magia é coisa de contos de fadas. Teria acreditado em mim se eu tivesse contado a verdade sem ter provas para oferecer? Como eu disse, estou há anos afastada da comunidade mágica, então eu não tinha nada o que usar para corroborar as minhas palavras e expor o meu lado Veela não surtiria efeito visto que até entrar no mundo mágico você não fazia ideia do que era uma Veela. Então, você teria acreditado em mim, sem provas? — a verdade era que não, Dallas não teria acreditado em Amélia. Sempre foi uma garota cética, do tipo ver para crer, e sempre considerou os incidentes estranhos causados por magia somente isto, incidentes estranhos que teriam uma explicação plausível se parasse para pensar nisto.

— Não. — Dallas disse com um muxoxo e também recostou-se na poltrona, imitando a postura de Amélia. — Bem, agora que a Veela está fora da caixinha, como faço para controlá-la? Medir palavras não é bem o meu forte _grand-mère_, e eu deixei de mandar muita gente ir pastar em Hogwarts com medo de que eles fossem realmente ir pastar nos gramados da escola. — Amélia arqueou uma sobrancelha bem feita para Dallas, mas não comentou as palavras dela.

— Não há como eu te ensinar. Você tem que prestar atenção na entonação que usa, em que momento, em que cenário, motivado porque emoção. O Encanto das Veelas tem um gatilho diferenciado para cada Veela e você tem que descobrir o seu.

— Hum. E quanto ao cabelo?

— O quê? — havia um suave tom de surpresa na voz de Amélia, o que era raro. Ninguém conseguia surpreender tão facilmente a matriarca dos Winford.

— Dizem que se um fio de cabelo de Veela for arrancado da cabeça dela, ela murcha e morre. — a cara que Amélia fez foi resposta o suficiente para Dallas. Aquele fato era lenda, das mais ridículas existentes.

— Criamos essa história para que parassem de pedir pelos nossos cabelos para poções ou varinhas. Veelas são criaturas vaidosas e o nosso cabelo é o nosso xodó.

— Transformar-se em harpias?

— Somente Veelas sangue-puro podem se transformar em harpias. E não, não é a criatura mitológica, é a ave, mais comumente conhecida como gavião-real.

— Nunca ouvi falar.

— Veelas são características da América do Sul, mas migraram para a Europa há alguns milênios. As Harpias da mitologia surgiram por causa de nós, mais especificamente por causa de trouxas que nos viram em meio a transformação ave-humano e acreditaram que éramos verdadeiramente assim.

— Bolas de fogo?

— Controlamos o elemento fogo, não geramos fogo.

— Eu vou poder controlar o fogo? — Dallas perguntou com os olhos brilhando de excitação diante da possibilidade.

— Pouco provável. Tal dom nunca manifestou-se em uma meia-veela mas, novamente, você é a mistura de três espécies diferentes, tudo é possível. — silêncio por um minuto, com Dallas contemplando o que tinha acabado de aprender até que uma nova pergunta surgiu em sua mente.

— A senhora sabe quem é a minha mãe, não sabe? — Amélia comprimiu os lábios, hesitou um pouco, até que por fim respondeu:

— Sim.

— Ela não é uma empregada que trabalhou temporariamente para os Winford, quando moramos na França.

— Não.

— Quem é ela? — novamente os lábios comprimidos e a hesitação.

— A sua mãe irá se revelar quando ela assim achar melhor. Mas como você chegou a conclusão de que ela não era uma empregada?

— Eu recebi dois presentes nos meus últimos dois aniversários e nenhum deles tem aparência de barato e tenho quase certeza que um deles é relíquia de família. Minha mãe sabe que eu estou em Hogwarts, sabe exatamente quem eu sou e como estou, mas não se apresenta.

— Eu já falei…

— Ela irá se revelar quando assim ela achar melhor. — Dallas repetiu e espalmou as mãos sobre o descanso de braço da poltrona, tomou impulso e pôs-se de pé. — Boa noite _grand-mère_.

— Não irá jantar?

— Estou sem fome. — informou e deixou a sala de estudos mais desanimada do que quando chegou lá.

**oOo**

Harry arrependeu-se da carta no segundo seguinte em que soltou Edwiges no céu de fim de tarde, mas agora nada mais poderia fazer. O endereço ele havia conseguido em uma das dezenas de revistas velhas de fofoca de sua tia Petúnia, assim como algumas fotos que ele recortou e escondeu nos bolsos de seus jeans, com a culpa de alguém que cometeu algum crime hediondo. Mas a carta, esta foi um arroubo de coragem misturado a loucura.

Tudo começou quando ao vasculhar uma caixa empoeirada com pertences antigos seus, Harry encontrou alguns brinquedos que herdou de Duda e, entre eles, um jogo de soldadinhos de chumbo. Ao girar entre os dedos um dos soldados em pose altiva, escorado em uma espingarda e com uma bandeira britânica presa na mochila em suas costas, Harry lembrou-se que aqueles poucos soldadinhos foram os únicos brinquedos que ele não herdou do primo, mas que sim ganhou de presente da velha sra. Figg em algum aniversário passado, tanto que as peças tinham as suas iniciais entalhadas sob a base. Harry ficou admirando o brinquedo em suas mãos por um bom tempo antes da ideia louca brotar em sua cabeça e ele embrulhar o soldadinho em uma folha de pergaminho, amarrar firmemente com um barbante e escrever um curto bilhete, para então entregar tudo para Edwiges e observar a coruja levantar voo e sumir no horizonte.

"_Lembre-se do nosso acordo. H.P."_ Era o que dizia o bilhete endereçado para Dallas Winford, Mansão Winford, Estrada Spaniards, 35, Hampstead, Londres.

Por uma hora ele ficou questionando as suas escolhas de vida e com o estômago embrulhado, até que Edwiges entrou em seu quarto com um rasante e pousou em seu joelho. A coruja tinha um pacote preso em uma das patas e com dedos trêmulos, Harry desamarrou a correspondência e a abriu com cuidado. Um lenço lilás de linho caiu em seu colo e bordado em branco, em uma das bordas deste, havia as iniciais _D.W._ O lenço possuía um suave cheiro de perfume e o pergaminho no qual ele veio embrulhado tinha uma mensagem:

"_Para você recordar-se de mim quando for novamente para o campo de batalha." _

Harry riu. A situação era tão absurda que não havia como não rir e, ainda sim, ele guardou o lenço dentro de seu malão como o seu bem mais precioso e raro.

A próxima carta que ele mandou foi uma pergunta sobre Poções. Harry lembrou que Dallas era uma das melhores alunas da classe e, diante da falta de assunto, resolveu perguntar sobre o dever de casa, o que ele considerou patético quando parou para pensar nisto. A resposta dela, no entanto, o fez rir mais uma vez.

"_Potter, pessoas sensatas procrastinam até o último momento. E a resposta está na página vinte e cinco."_

O vai e vem de cartas continuou durante as férias até que as 23:59 do dia trinta de Julho, Osíris pousou no parapeito da janela do quarto de Harry, sacudiu as asas para livrar-se da garoa noturna, e entrou no quarto exatamente a meia-noite, com a altivez que assemelhava-se a de sua dona. O coração de Harry acelerou dentro de seu peito, porque a presença da coruja ali, naquela data, tinha centenas, milhares de significados. Osíris largou o pacote em seu bico no chão em frente aos pés de Harry e voou até a gaiola de Edwiges para tomar um gole d'água. Harry recolheu o pacote e soltou com cuidado as fitas adesivas que prendiam a embalagem. O papel de presente era negro e com borrões em prata, era brilhante e a sua estampa lembrava a superfície de uma peça de mármore. O pacote era de tamanho mediano, quadrado e fundo e, quando o abriu, encontrou um _walkman_, fones de ouvido e duas fitas cassetes com uma listagem de músicas escrita a mão em seu encarte, mais um bilhete.

"_Para auxiliar na procrastinação. Feliz aniversário, Potter."_

Harry sorriu e ergueu os olhos do presente para Osíris quando esta piou, chamando a sua atenção. Nos últimos dias, a rotina era que Edwiges enviava uma mensagem para Dallas e Osíris trazia a resposta para ele e então aguardava por uma resposta imediata de Harry, caso ele tivesse alguma.

Harry arrancou uma folha de um de seus cadernos, onde escreveu poucas palavras de agradecimento e um _post script_:

"_Se eu bombar em Poções, não hesitarei em colocar a culpa em você." _E entregou para Osíris que deixou o quarto no mesmo momento em que outras corujas adentraram o aposento, trazendo os presentes de aniversário enviados pelos seus amigos.

Os presentes animaram Harry por tempo o suficiente para ele esquecer que tia Guida estava vindo passar alguns dias com eles mas, na manhã de seu aniversário, tio Válter chegou com a mulher e Harry viu o seu verão desmoronar com a presença desagradável de outro Dursley na sala, portanto não se sentiu nem um pouco culpado quando dias depois a transformou em balão, após Guida ter testado a sua paciência até o limite, e depois deixou a casa com o seu malão a tira colo.

Do outro lado de Londres, Dallas tinha acabado de arremessar Nicholas sobre uma mesa de tampo de vidro diante de um acesso de fúria. O garoto havia surgido do nada, enquanto Dallas relia pela décima vez a carta de Potter, e o pedaço de papel desapareceu tão rápido de sua mão que ela levou alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido, e então Nicholas estava correndo pela mansão, gritando como um agouro e caçoando dela. Ao perceber o quanto Dallas dava valor àquela carta, ele ameaçou jogá-la na lareira acesa porque recentemente Londres andava mais fria que o usual.

A reação de Dallas diante da ameaça foi tão rápida que tudo só foi registrado quando Nicholas já estava jogado entre cacos de vidro, que cortavam a sua pele a cada pequeno movimento dele, e um dos pedaços havia cravado no antebraço do garoto.

— Nicholas! — Dallas ofegou, com os olhos largos e a carta, a causa da discórdia, já esquecida no chão entre eles. — Desculpe-me… — ela aproximou-se para ajudá-lo, mas Nicholas deu um grito de pavor.

— NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! — Dallas recuou, aterrorizada diante do verdadeiro medo que viu no rosto do irmão. O som da mesa quebrando, mais o grito de Nicholas, chamou a atenção dos outros moradores da casa. Meredith e Clarisse foram as primeiras a chegarem na sala. Meredith soltou um grito agudo e correu para socorrer o filho mas Monty, que surgiu por outra porta naquele instante, a segurou.

— Temos que tirá-lo dali com cuidado, para não agravar os ferimentos. — Montgomery explicou quando Meredith guinchou de pura indignação.

Amélia apareceu na sala, seguida por Samantha, lançou um olhar para Nicholas caído e em seguida para Dallas que estava pálida, com os olhos largos e cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos.

— Ela me atacou! — Nicholas encontrou forças entre os soluços que dava para acusar Dallas. Meredith rosnou diante do que ouviu e deu um passo na direção de menina, na intenção de puni-la pelos seus atos, mas o olhar endurecido de Amélia sobre ela a congelou no lugar.

— Por quê? — a matriarca perguntou

— Não há porquê, Amélia! — Meredith vociferou. — Eu sempre disse que essa bastarda era uma vergonha e um risco para nossa família e que deveríamos tê-la afogado no lago da propriedade assim que ela foi largada em nossa porta! — terminou de berrar, com os olhos injetados de fúria e com trilha sonora de fundo os choramingos de Nicholas, que era cuidadosamente retirado por Montgomery de entre os cacos do tampo da mesa.

A lareira crepitou de forma perigosa e as chamas pareceram aumentar durante o discurso inflamado de Meredith.

— Eu deveria ter afogado os seus filhos quando eles nasceram. — Amélia soltou com rispidez. — Vamos falar de bastardos, Meredith? Que tal começarmos pelos gêmeos?

— Os meus filhos são verdadeiros Winford! Você sabe disto! — Meredith retrucou, maldosa, e não estava de todo errada. A linhagem Winford vinha pela parte de Francis, e sendo filhos de Albert ou Francis, os gêmeos ainda eram Winford. Mas Dallas? Dallas era quem verdadeiramente honrava o nome que carregava, e Amélia não iria permitir tamanho insulto sob o seu teto.

— Por que você o arremessou na mesa, Dallas? — Amélia perguntou mais uma vez, em um tom calmo. Dallas ainda estava pálida e com os olhos largos, chocada pelo que fez, e Amélia realizou os cálculos rapidamente em sua cabeça. Nicholas havia crescido consideravelmente nos últimos meses, estava maior do que Dallas, e mais pesado, e a forma como ele estava largado sobre os restos mortais da mesa implicava que ele não foi simplesmente empurrado contra o móvel, mas sim erguido do chão e então soltado com força contra o tampo, e foi isto que deixou ambos em choque. Dallas ainda era miúda para a idade, mas Amélia tinha a certeza de que era só uma questão de tempo para ela crescer e alcançar a altura padrão das Veelas, entre um metro e setenta a um metro e oitenta, e era franzina, o que a tornaria incapaz de erguer Nicholas, mas assim ela o fez.

— Nicholas pegou a minha carta. — Dallas explicou, finalmente saindo do choque. — E ameaçou jogá-la no fogo. — os olhos de Amélia foram para a folha de papel no chão e em gestos lentos ela recolheu a página de caderno rabiscada e que tinha apenas uma simples mensagem:

"_Vamos nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal? H.P."_

— Dallas? Quem é H.P.? — porque Amélia desejava do fundo de sua alma que essas iniciais não fossem de quem ela achava que fosse. Dallas hesitou em responder e Amélia temeu pelo pior.

— Harry Potter. — ela disse por fim e Amélia só conseguiu pensar: "_merde". _


	14. Capítulo 13

As férias de verão dentro da Mansão Winford seguiu carregada de tensão desde o incidente onde Dallas arremessou Nicholas contra a mesa de vidro. O garoto levou alguns pontos no braço e ganhou vários cortes superficiais e uma lição de vida que ele levaria dentro de si para sempre: nunca mais irritar Dallas. Não foi apenas ser arremessado contra a mesa que balançou com os seus alicerces, mas o fato de Dallas ter conseguido erguê-lo do chão pela frente de sua camisa com a facilidade de quem ergue um travesseiro, e o outro fato foi que os olhos dela ganharam um tom violeta profundo durante todo o incidente. Nicholas jamais esqueceria o ódio que viu naquelas íris de cor anormal e o desejo de estripá-lo que essas refletiram. Naquele momento, Dallas queria matá-lo e isto foi aterrorizante.

Durante o restante do verão, Nicholas manteve a distância e garantiu que Samantha fizesse o mesmo, para não sofrer destino parecido com o dele. Por outro lado, Dallas levou um tempo para associar as explicações de Amélia a tudo o que aconteceu.

— Veelas vieram à existência quando uma harpia desejou tanto ser humana que teve a sua vontade atendida pelos deuses. — Amélia explicou. — Mas, ainda sim, conservou vários de seus aspectos animal. Harpias são aves de rapina, são caçadoras, por isso as Veelas são tão temperamentais. Por isso nos esforçamos em mantermos a calma. E você herdou mais traços Veelas do que eu presumi. Não transformou-se em harpia, mas conservou a força delas quando transformadas.

— Quer dizer que eu tenho superforça agora? — Dallas perguntou com os olhos largos e pensando nas possibilidades e dificuldades que isto traria para a sua vida.

— Não. A força sobre-humana vem de arroubos de fúria e é isto que você precisa controlar.

— Como? — Dallas indagou de forma petulante e com um cruzar de braços sobre o peito. A avó tinha deixado bem claro que as Veelas aprendiam a dominar os seus poderes sozinhas, então como exatamente Amélia sugeria que Dallas controlasse os seus arroubos de fúria e superforça?

Aparentemente a resposta estava em Montgomery Briggs e em seus treinos de nível militar. A nova rotina que instaurou-se para Dallas naquele verão misturou corridas nas primeiras horas da manhã, estudos após o desjejum, boxe e cavalgada durante a tarde, e yoga e meditação no início da noite.

— Por que a senhora fez aquela cara quando eu respondi de quem era a carta que o Nicholas pegou? — Dallas perguntou em uma tarde de final de Agosto quando acompanhava a avó em um chá das cinco no solário da mansão.

Diante de toda a confusão, dos choramingos de Nicholas e gritos de Meredith, Dallas havia esquecido totalmente este assunto. E então em seguida vieram os treinos e estudos e mais cartas de Potter, que agora tinha residência provisória no Caldeirão Furado por causa de um incidente envolvendo os seus parentes trouxas, o que a fez colocar a questão de lado até que a mesma retornou a sua mente enquanto mordiscava alguns biscoitos amanteigados.

Amélia não respondeu de pronto, ocupada demais em observar os raios de sol passando entre as copas das árvores e emitindo um brilho dourado na grama, quando tocava o chão.

— _Grand-mère_? — Dallas a chamou. Amélia, nos últimos dias, andava mais contemplativa do que de costume, mirando pontos ao longe e com o olhar distante.

— Sabe por que eu deixei o mundo mágico? — a pergunta era obviamente retórica, porque Dallas nunca faria ideia da razão da avó ter largado o mundo mágico para trás, Amélia nunca lhe contou esta história e por um tolo momento ela pensou que a avó fez isto em nome do amor, fez isto por Francis. Mas Amélia não era mulher de tomar decisões baseadas em sentimentos, ela era lógica e precisa, portanto o motivo deveria ser outro. — Voldemort. — Dallas tensionou os ombros em um gesto reflexo. Não viveu a era de Voldemort, até porque nem era nascida na época, ou cresceu com histórias da guerra, mas o tanto que leu e ouviu sobre o assunto a fazia ter a mesma reação que os seus colegas ao ouvir o nome, e involuntariamente chamar o bruxo de Você-Sabe-Quem. — Eu não acredito que ele esteja derrotado, eu tenho plena confiança de que ele ainda está por aí, somente escondido, recuperando as forças, para então retornar e causar ainda mais estragos. O que aconteceu há doze anos na casa dos Potter é um mistério e apesar da fama, Harry Potter somente teve sorte. Apesar do que os outros pensam, ele não é nada especial. Tem chances de ser um bruxo poderoso? Sim, porque a linhagem dele gera bruxos poderosos, assim como a de outras dezenas de famílias, mas é apenas isto.

— E o que Você-Sabe… — Amélia interrompeu a neta.

— Chame-o pelo nome. Voldemort. O medo do nome somente aumenta o medo à pessoa. Não vamos dar à ele mais poderes de forma desnecessária. No momento em que você diz o nome, Voldemort torna-se apenas mais um megalomaníaco no mundo, com seguidores mentalmente perturbados. — Dallas respirou fundo após a repreensão e retomou a pergunta.

— E o que Voldemort tem a ver com a sua partida do mundo mágico? — Amélia assentiu satisfeita por Dallas ter dito o nome do bruxo sem pestanejar.

— Veelas têm forma humana mas ainda sim estão categorizadas como criaturas mágicas e, como criaturas mágicas, possuem atributos que podem ser de uso dos bruxos. Cabelo e penas são ótimos para feitiços e poções, o cruzamento entre bruxos e veelas geram herdeiros magicamente poderosos, e o Encanto das Veelas é uma arma que se for bem empregada, pode ser mortal. Temos força e agilidade e controle sobre o elemento fogo. Ter-nos como aliadas em sua cruzada tornaria Voldemort mais poderoso do que já era, mas Veelas são altivas e orgulhosas e jamais se submeteriam aos desmandos de um psicopata. E Voldemort, se você não está do lado dele, está contra ele. E se está contra ele, não merece viver. Como muitas de minhas irmãs, eu fugi, me escondi, e Voldemort não pensaria em me procurar no mundo trouxa. Veelas vivem e respiram o mundo mágico, muitas de nós nem sabem viver no mundo trouxa, vir para cá foi um risco. Eu tive que aprender várias coisas novas, principalmente a como ocultar o meu lado Veela e parecer uma mulher humana normal.

Isto explicava o porquê da famosa frieza e impessoalidade de Amélia, esta provinha de todo o autocontrole que ela teve que exercer por anos para não arrancar os olhos de alguém em um acesso de raiva.

— Ainda não explicou o que isto tem a ver com Potter.

— O fim da minha conexão com a comunidade mágica só veio após a suposta derrota de Voldemort. Durante a guerra, eu ainda mantive alguns contatos para saber o progresso dele, para saber para onde eu tinha que correr antes que ele chegasse até mim, e a obsessão de Voldemort pelos Potter foi algo extremamente comentando dentro de vários círculos. Poucos devem saber a razão desta fixação, mas é de consenso geral que Voldemort não estava atrás de Lily e James Potter, mas sim do filho deles. O que quer que Harry tenha, Voldemort o considera uma ameaça ao seu reinado. O menino Potter é um alvo e fazer parte do círculo pessoal dele torna qualquer uma dessas pessoas um alvo também.

— A senhora está preocupada com a minha segurança? — Dallas disse com deboche. Não iludia-se achando que a avó a amava, amor não era uma palavra existente no vocabulário de Amélia, talvez um suave "importar" vez ou outra se fizesse presente, mas amar? Dallas estava certa que a capacidade de ter tal sentimento foi minada de sua avó por Francis Winford e a sua infidelidade patológica, somada a doses homeopáticas de machismo com um tempero de sexismo provindo do ambiente em que viviam.

— Você é minha herdeira, Dallas. Meredith pode gritar o quanto quiser sobre os gêmeos serem autênticos Winford, mas você é _minha_ herdeira, a última da linhagem dos Blontë.

— E ser da linhagem dos Blontë significa exatamente o quê? — Amélia não a respondeu, disse apenas que ela saberia o significado na hora que fosse necessário. Dallas supôs que a razão de sua avó não ter lhe explicado nada fosse mais por lembranças dolorosas, porque alguma razão nada agradável deveria existir para Dallas ser a última da linhagem, do que realmente criar um ar de mistério para a história.

Os treinos e estudos continuaram durante Agosto e no último dia do mês, Amélia anunciou que iam ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras para Hogwarts. Dallas achou que, como no ano anterior, seria acompanhada por Montgomery, mas suspeitava que Amélia somente estava indo porque queria impedir algum possível encontro dela com Potter… Em vão.

Ambos esbarraram-se em um cruzamento do Beco lotado pelos alunos retardatários. Potter a segurou pelos braços para equilibrar ambos e o toque dele em sua pele desnuda fez um comichão correr os seus músculos e alojar-se na boca de seu estômago. Quando ele reconheceu em quem tinha esbarrado, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que fez os seus olhos verdes cintilarem por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Ele estava mais alto, menos magricela, com roupas que finalmente lhe cabiam, cabelo negro eternamente despenteado, mas o rosto estava perdendo a gordura da infância e ganhando traços amadurecidos e retos.

— Dallas. — o nome saiu da boca dele em uma exalada de ar e em tom de reverência.

— Potter. — ela o respondeu em tom neutro e os seus olhos foram para uma das mãos em seu braço. Normalmente tal gesto ocasionaria uma reação imediata e Potter a largaria como se tivesse levado um choque. Ao invés disto, as palmas mornas deslizaram em um toque suave pelos braços de Dallas, até alcançarem as suas mãos encerrarem o contato nas pontas dos dedos. O gesto pareceu simples, mas fez o comichão na boca do estômago de Dallas ficar mais intenso e a sua respiração descompassar por alguns segundos.

— Dallas. — o chamado seco fez a menina pular no lugar de susto, porque ela havia esquecido completamente de Amélia às suas costas, projetando-se sobre eles como uma sombra.

Dallas recuou um passo e colocou uma distância respeitável entre Potter e ela e contou até dez mentalmente para recuperar a compostura.

— _Grand-mère, _Harry Potter. — ela apontou de Amélia para Potter e então repetiu o gesto de Potter para Amélia. — Potter, esta é a minha avó, Amélia Winford. — Potter engoliu em seco e discretamente limpou a mão na calça antes de oferecê-la à Amélia em um cumprimento.

— Senhora Winford, é um prazer. — Amélia recebeu a mão dele e empregou no aperto a força Veela da qual Dallas só tinha acesso esporadicamente, mas que uma Veela pura tinha acesso constante, porque a careta de dor mal disfarçada de Potter o denunciou.

— _Grand-mère. — _Dallas sibilou entre dentes para a avó que a estava envergonhando imensamente. Amélia deu um sorriso de tubarão para Potter e então o soltou.

— Vamos, Dallas. — Amélia ordenou e Dallas quis protestar, passar mais algum tempo na companhia de Potter, mesmo que não tivesse nada à dizer para ele. Ambos nunca tinham nada de relevante a dizer. As suas cartas eram curtas e de assuntos cotidianos e superficiais. Potter reclamava dos deveres de casa e Dallas ironizava a incapacidade dele de pensar. Potter agradecia pelo presente de aniversário e Dallas ruborizava antes de responder que ele contentava-se com pouco. Potter dizia que queria encontrá-la no Beco Diagonal para fazerem as compras da escola juntos e Dallas ficava sem respondê-lo.

Quando ele sentou ao seu lado em seu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts, Dallas havia sido sincera ao ter-lhe dito que eles jamais seriam amigos. Potter aproximou-se por curiosidade, porque ela não encaixava-se no _modus operandi _de comportamento dos sonserinos, e se ele achava isto era porque ele já tinha pré-conceitos formados sobre a casa em sua cabeça, a maioria colocados lá por Weasley que não escondia o seu desprezo pela a Sonserina. E então, o que aconteceria quando Potter visse que ele esteve errado este tempo todo? Dallas não agia da mesma forma que os outros sonserinos na presença dele ou com ele, mas isto não significava que ela não era uma legítima representante da casa das serpentes. E Potter tinha cara de ser alguém que, quando desapontado, guardava rancor para sempre e Dallas não estava disposta a ser o alvo de desprezo de alguém só por ser ela mesma. Não foi criada para ter máscaras, mas sim para quebrar as máscaras dos outros e expô-los como uma fratura.

— Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Potter. — Dallas desejou e tomou o mesmo rumo que a sua avó, mas Potter a impediu.

— Espera! — ele a chamou e a parou ao segurar-lhe pelas pontas dos dedos. Estática neste dia deveria estar alta na atmosfera, porque era a segunda vez que o toque de Potter lhe dava choques agradáveis em seus músculos e fazia arrepios gostosos correrem o seu corpo. — Você sabe quando é o meu aniversário, mas eu não sei o seu. — Dallas olhou por cima do ombro para Amélia, alguns passos à frente, quase ao pé da pequena ladeira que formava aquela rua. A sua avó tinha a expressão azeda que usualmente ostentava quando era contrariada ou não gostava de algo que via e a ponta de seu _scarpin_ batia de forma ritmada no chão de pedra.

— Trinta e um de Outubro. — Dallas respondeu apressadamente, soltou-se de Potter e correu para alcançar a avó, com o coração acelerado no peito e pensando o que Potter poderia lhe dar, que ela já não tinha.


	15. Capítulo 14

Quando a porta da cabine abriu, o coração de Harry parou por um segundo no peito diante da possibilidade de um Dementador aparecer novamente sob o batente, voltando para terminar de aterrorizá-lo, mas quem apareceu foi Remus Lupin e ele trazia pelos ombros a figura familiar de Dallas que estava pálida e ofegava. Lupin a sentou no banco ao lado de Hermione, mas a mudança de posição e o fato de estar em outro ambiente parecia não ter sido registrado pela garota. Dallas ainda expirava e inspirava de forma rápida e descompassada, apertando os dedos sobre o peito e amassando o tecido de sua camisa de botões.

— O que há de errado com ela? — Ron soltou a pergunta que estava entalada na garganta de Harry. Lupin sentou ao seu lado, com a varinha erguida, mas exceto observar Dallas de perto, não fez mais nada para ajudá-la.

— Dallas? — Harry chamou pela garota e estendeu uma mão para tocá-la, mas em um gesto rápido Lupin o segurou pelo pulso, o pegando de surpresa.

A reação de Lupin causou uma reação reflexa em Dallas que parou de hiperventilar e focou os seus olhos curiosamente em um tom violeta no professor. As íris sempre dela foram dessa cor ou era um truque de luz? Harry pensou quando sentiu os dedos de Lupin tensionarem contra o seu pulso antes de relaxarem e o homem o soltar vagarosamente, tendo todos os seus movimentos observados cuidadosamente por Dallas. Havia um misto de surpresa e compreensão no rosto de Lupin e ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição e em seguida abaixou a varinha lentamente, direcionando a sua ponta para o chão em uma posição de "não-ameaça".

— Está tudo bem. — ele disse em um tom calmo e suave. — Hermione? Por que Harry e você não trocam de lugar? — Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares curiosos, mas fizeram o que o homem pediu. Assim que Harry sentou ao lado de Dallas, o corpo dela relaxou consideravelmente e os dedos da mão direita abriram-se, soltando a camisa que antes ela esmagava dentro do punho cerrado.

À medida em que Dallas ia relaxando cada vez mais ao lado de Harry, ele notou que os olhos dela voltavam ao tom azul usual, e isto o intrigou. Várias piscadas de olhos depois, a cor violeta sumiu das íris e Dallas recuperou uma cor rosada e saudável em suas bochechas e parou de ter a crise de asma.

— Tome. — Lupin estendeu à ela uma barra de chocolate, que Dallas hesitou um segundo antes de pegar e dar uma mordida na ponta do doce. — A sua espécie não interage bem com criaturas das trevas, por isso desta reação exacerbada. — ele explicou e se um olhar pudesse matar, Lupin já estaria caído, morto e enterrado, diante do olhar que recebeu de Dallas.

— Espécie? — Hermione perguntou e mirou Dallas como se a outra garota fosse um novo e fascinante segredo e ser desvendado.

— Severo tem conhecimento de seu status? — Lupin perguntou, ignorando completamente a interrupção de Hermione.

— Sim. — a resposta de Dallas saiu rouca e Harry ofereceu à ela a garrafa d'água que comprou mais cedo da bruxa do carrinho de doces.

— Que espécie? — Hermione repetiu a pergunta, porque o que ela mais detestava era ficar de fora do assunto. Dallas deu uma golada na água antes de responder:

— Por que você não deixa a sua cabeça grande de sabe-tudo fora disto, Granger? — disse grosseira e Ron empertigou-se no lugar, pronto pra sair em defesa de Hermione.

— Não seja grosseira, Dallas. — Lupin repreendeu a menina com gentileza. — Hermione só está curiosa e não há vergonha alguma…

— Já passou-lhe pela cabeça — Dallas interrompeu o homem bruscamente. — que talvez não seja da conta de ninguém o que eu sou ou deixo de ser? Ainda mais de Granger que é uma completa estranha para mim e portanto não tem nenhuma autoridade para saber coisas sobre a minha intimidade? — Hermione fechou a boca tão rápido que os seus dentes bateram uns nos outros, gerando um alto som de estalo, e Lupin recuou diante da ofensiva, mas não tentou mais argumentar. — Ótimo! — Dallas colocou-se de pé e entregou a água e o restante da barra de chocolate para Harry. — Ah, e professor? — ela chamou logo assim que abriu a porta da cabine em um deslizar. — Um segredo por um segredo. Se contar o meu, eu conto o _seu. _— e ao sair, fechou a porta com uma batida dramática.

— Criaturinha adorável ela, não? — Ron comentou com deboche.

— Eu volto já. — Harry jogou a barra de chocolate meio comida e a garrafa d'água sobre o sofá da cabine e saiu desta correndo. — Dallas! — gritou quando viu as costas da menina alguns passos à frente, no corredor. Dallas parou diante do chamado e girou um pouco o corpo para vê-lo se aproximando. — Você… — Harry hesitou. Havia dezenas de perguntas pipocando em sua cabeça, sendo a maior delas o que Lupin quis dizer com "a sua espécie", mas a reação de Dallas as indagações de Hermione deixou claro que este era um assunto delicado e que ela não estava disposta a compartilhar, provavelmente nem mesmo com Harry.

O relacionamento deles era estranho e sem rótulos. Harry não poderia chamar o que eles tinham de amizade porque ele agora tinha um sólido exemplo do que era verdadeira amizade, graças a Ron e Hermione, mas também não podia dizer que o que eles tinham era indiferença. Eles não eram completos estranhos um para o outro, como colegas de classe que cruzavam-se nos corredores de Hogwarts, cumprimentavam-se pelo nome, mas não faziam ideia de como eram na intimidade, quais eram os seus gostos, temores, sonhos e aspirações para o futuro. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não eram muito próximos um do outro. O que Harry sabia sobre Dallas, fora o que era de conhecimento público pelo fato da garota ser famosa no mundo trouxa, não era capaz de preencher uma folha de caderno.

Dallas gostava de torta com mousse de chocolate e raspas de chocolate branco e preto meio-amargo na cobertura, e só sabia disto porque ela mandou para ele um exemplar para degustação em uma das várias trocas de cartas. O gosto dela musical variava do pop, para o rock, para baladas românticas e folk, e Harry baseava este conhecimento nas fitas que recebeu de presente de aniversário. Dallas era inteligente e, pelas cartas trocadas, o modo como ela falava e nas poucas vezes em que ela foi caridosa o suficiente para explicar-lhe alguma lição de casa, era claro que ela era muito mais inteligente do que Hermione, mas não tinha a avidez de Hermione em ser a primeira em tudo, em responder todas as perguntas, em ter a sua inteligência reconhecida, construir um nome sobre ela, atitudes que Harry suspeitava que a amiga fazia de forma inconsciente porque, assim como ele, queria provar algo para alguém, sempre. Hermione não conversava muito sobre a sua vida pré-Hogwarts, mas Harry conseguia imaginar uma garotinha esperta demais para a idade, dentuça e de cabelos cheios, sendo zoada pelos colegas de classe porque era diferente. Dallas era bonita, mas isto era algo que saltava os olhos, e sempre pegava Harry de surpresa.

Não era só aparência física, o cabelo comprido que chegava-lhe ao meio das costas, os olhos azuis cativantes e misteriosos, era algo mais que vinha dela, como um ímã que o atraía. Era uma sensação estranha, porque Dallas não era carismática, a sua língua era ferina e Harry não era tão estúpido assim para não entender que metade das tiradas sarcásticas dela tinha uma ofensa sub-entendida à sua pessoa, mas curiosamente toda e qualquer ofensa era diretamente ligada à sua pessoa. Não havia nada sobre os seus pais mortos, sobre Voldemort, sobre o seu status de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, era sempre sobre Harry e a percepção que ela tinha dele baseada no pouco que aprendeu sobre ele durante os breves contatos que tiveram. E chamem Harry de masoquista, mas ele gostava disto. De ser julgado e condenado pelo que ele verdadeiramente era, não pelo que os outros diziam sobre ele. Era uma sensação estranha, mas agradável, porque o fazia perceber que Dallas estava prestando demasiada atenção nele para poder conseguir bolar insultos disfarçados de "inocentes" comentários, e isto sim que inflava o seu ego, e não a sua condição de herói do mundo mágico, como Malfoy gostava de enfatizar cada vez que discutiam no meio de um corredor de Hogwarts.

— Você está bem? — perguntou por fim, arquivando a sua curiosidade sobre o que realmente queria saber para um outro momento. Talvez o que eles realmente precisassem fosse de tempo. A verdadeira interação entre eles começou somente durante as férias passadas e na escola não estavam em presença constante um do outro para criarem laços afetivos, então esta amizade talvez precisasse somente de tempo.

Os ombros de Dallas relaxaram e nisto Harry percebeu o quão acertada foi a sua pergunta. A garota deveria estar esperando por um _encore_ do questionamento de Hermione, e já preparava-se para arremessar farpas sobre Harry se ele insistisse no assunto.

— Sim… Talvez, não sei, na verdade. Eu já tinha lido sobre Dementadores, mas a experiência prática não chega nem perto da teoria.

— Eu não tinha lido sobre Dementadores… — Harry sorriu quando viu o rosto dela contorcer-se de modo que os seus pensamentos ficaram refletidos em sua face. A boca dela abriu, mas os pensamentos não ganharam voz, e nem precisavam, porque ele sabia o que ela iria dizer e envolvia alguma ofensa relativa a sua incapacidade grifinória de ler algo que não tivesse uma figurinha a cada duas páginas, e letra garrafais. — e não quero repetir a experiência. — os olhos dela percorreram o corpo de Harry dos pés a cabeça.

— A sua experiência não pareceu tão desagradável, não tanto quanto a minha.

— Eu desmaiei. — confessou e surpresa surgiu no rosto de Dallas e Harry surpreendeu-se ao perceber esta manifestação de emoção. Como dito antes, Dallas expressava-se em micro-expressões, que deveriam ser observadas atentamente para então serem decodificadas, e Harry achou que ainda levaria algum tempo para ser fluente na linguagem Dallas Winford, mas até que havia aprendido rápido.

— E você está perguntando para mim se eu estou bem? — havia deboche e uma pitada de preocupação no tom de voz dela e Harry refreou um sorriso diante desta suave demonstração de emoções.

— Sim. — respondeu com sinceridade e isto pareceu desarmá-la por completo, pois a menina ficou muda por um segundo.

— Eu preciso voltar para a minha cabine. Professor Lupin me tirou de lá tão rápido que Patrick deve estar ainda processando o que aconteceu.

— Dallas. — Harry segurou na mão dela, a impedindo de partir. Este gesto estava tornando-se costumeiro entre eles e o toque, como sempre, fez algo gostoso formigar por todo o seu corpo e Dallas nem ao menos reagiu aos seus dedos sobre a sua pele pálida. Harry queria acreditar que o toque estava tornando-se familiar o suficiente para ela de modo que a sonserina já o aceitava de bom grado, sem lançar aquele olhar questionador para a sua mão, o que o fazia ruborizar e soltá-la no instante seguinte.

— Potter? — ela o chamou quando Harry demorou demais para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.  
— Melhoras. — foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, porque realmente não fazia ideia do que falar. As palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta, palavras que ele nem sabia quais. Com gestos lentos, Harry soltou a mão dela e sentiu os seus dedos frios diante da ausência da pele morna de Dallas tocando a sua. O modo como ela fechou a mão em um punho o fez iludir-se por um segundo de que Dallas também sentiu falta de seu toque.

— Não vá desmaiar de novo, Potter. — a provocação foi vazia e dita somente porque Dallas sempre precisava ter a palavra final em qualquer conversa deles, mas não houve realmente nenhum desdém empregado em suas palavras e após um segundo de hesitação, ela girou sobre os pés e seguiu o caminho de volta a própria cabine.

Quando Harry retornou para a sua cabine, a conversa cessou assim que ele entrou no compartimento e os olhares curiosos de Ron e Hermione caíram sobre a sua pessoa.

— O quê? — ele perguntou com mais rispidez que o necessário, porque sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dos amigos. Eles tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo entre Dallas e ele, o problema era que nem mesmo Harry tinha resposta para esta pergunta. Lupin, no entanto, parecia saber, porque a expressão e o olhar dele eram de pura compreensão, mas estava claro que o professor não iria esclarecê-lo em nada e, sinceramente, Harry não queria esclarecimentos. O que Dallas e ele tinham era pessoal, era íntimo, e ele não estava a fim de ouvir opiniões de terceiros sobre o assunto porque finalmente ele tinha algo que era dele e somente dele para apreciar e chamar de seu. Ele apenas não sabia ainda o quê.


	16. Capítulo 15

— Onde você esteve? — Draco perguntou assim que Dallas sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina, o Chapéu Seletor já havia cantado uma de suas usuais canções, carregada de mistérios e palavras enigmáticas, e a fila de primeiro anistas estava formada e avançando a cada chamada de McGonagall, Dallas comprimiu os lábios e não respondeu ao colega de casa.

Snape havia a chamado no mesmo instante em que ela pôs os pés dentro do castelo. O professor a levou para o seu escritório, com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto cansado, e Dallas às vezes não acreditava que o professor ainda estava no início dos trinta anos, porque o rosto cansado e com algumas linhas de expressão era um absoluto reflexo de como os anos não foram caridosos com o homem.

Snape a convocou para entregar-lhe uma poção, a qual ela olhou com desmedida desconfiança.

— Acredito que você notou os Dementadores cercando Hogwarts. — ele explicou. Se Dallas tinha notado? O estômago dela revirou no segundo em que a carruagem em que estava cruzou os portões da escola. Os Dementadores estavam à uma distância considerável da propriedade, mantidos longe graças as barreiras do castelo mas, mesmo assim, o fato de estarem ali enjoava Dallas e a deixava de muito mau-humor. — A poção tem um efeito bem mais potente que meros pedaços de chocolate. — o desdém na voz de Snape mostrou naquele instante que ele não somente sabia do incidente que ocorreu no Expresso de Hogwarts, como também não morria de amores pelo professor Lupin. — Cada vez que você tiver uma crise, tome uma dose, irá ajudar a acalmá-la.

Dallas deixou o escritório do professor com a poção no bolso das vestes e chegou ao Salão Principal à tempo de ouvir McGonagall chamar Astoria Greengrass para ser sorteada. A pergunta de Draco permaneceu sem ser respondida enquanto os terceiro anistas da Sonserina observavam com apreensão o Chapéu Seletor sobre os cabelos escuros de Astoria.

A irmã caçula de Daphne não era nem um pouco parecida com ela. Daphne tinha cabelos dourados e olhos cinzentos, enquanto Astoria possuía mechas castanhas e olhos verdes como a relva. Os Greengrass eram uma família de linhagem sangue puro, mas Cassiopéia, a mãe das meninas, não era uma bruxa de seguir tradições familiares. Astoria e Daphne, era sabido, possuíam pais diferentes, bruxos, esta era a única certeza que tinham sobre os seus progenitores, e cada uma era fruto de um dos vários relacionamentos breves e frívolos da mulher que largou as filhas para serem criadas pelos avós e ganhou o mundo em viagens de luxo, onde curtia a juventude que ainda lhe restava.

Astoria demorou um minuto sob o Chapéu antes deste gritar:

— LUFA-LUFA! — e todos os olhares da mesa da Sonserina foram para Daphne, aguardando com apreensão a reação dela.

— Isto não está certo. — Daphne soltou com olhos largos e claramente surpresa pela escolha. Astoria abriu um sorriso largo, desceu do banco em um pulo e correu para a mesa de sua nova casa, sob os aplausos de seus novos colegas. — Parem de me olhar com essa cara! — Daphne continuou em um tom irritado. — Acreditem, se não fosse da Sonserina, a Lufa-Lufa seria a última opção de casa para Astoria. Eu conheço a minha irmã e aquela carinha bonitinha é tudo, mesmo uma lufa. — todos os olhares foram para Astoria, para o seu rosto redondo, seu sorriso largo e os seus grandes olhos verdes. Sim, ela tinha cara de lufa, mas ela também era uma Greengrass e se a menina fosse um pouco parecida com a irmã mais velha, ela realmente não tinha vocação para ser da Lufa-Lufa, mas de alguma maneira foi parar na casa. — Ela está aprontando. — Daphne completou com a certeza de quem sabia que Astoria não valia a roupa que vestia.

A cerimônia de seleção continuou normalmente e ao seu fim, Dumbledore levantou de seu assento ao centro da mesa dos professores e deu os avisos usuais de início de ano. Apresentou Remus Lupin como novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Hagrid como novo professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, para a completa consternação de Draco. O aviso seguinte que o diretor deu teve um tom mais sombrio e referia-se aos Dementadores e a fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, um assunto que foi comentado por todos durante a viagem de Londres para a Escócia. Dumbledore encerrou com os avisos e anunciou o início do banquete de boas vindas, a comida surgiu em pratos e travessas e logo o Salão Principal foi inundado por conversas e o burburinho usual de alunos colocando em dia as últimas fofocas e contando sobre as suas férias.

Dallas queria fazer o mesmo, prostrar-se ao lado de Patrick e ouvi-lo tagarelar sobre tudo o que viveu com os seus irmãos neste verão, sobre a sua tia-avó louca que vivia para envergonhá-lo, sobre os seus pais bruxos e tão absurdamente normais, mas o seu corpo quente e tomado pelos calafrios, o seu estômago revirando e a enxaqueca que brotava atrás de seu olho direito não a permitia. A presença depressiva dos Dementadores era como uma infecção que não queria deixar o seu corpo. Quando os viu no Expresso, sentiu vontade de atear-lhes fogo e então manter as chamas crepitando por um período indeterminado de tempo, somente para ver se havia algo mais além de carne podre sob aqueles trapos fétidos, e então veio a falta de ar e o desespero e os gritos que assustaram Patrick e fizeram Lupin arrancá-la daquela cabine com velocidade e levá-la para o final do trem. Dallas não registrou o percurso que fizeram, a sua mente nublada pela falta de ar mal registrou a mudança de cenário, mas ela lembrava-se de um incidente em particular quando mudou de uma cabine para outra.

Ela lembrava-se da voz de Potter a chamando e dele estendendo a mão para tocá-la e pelos deuses, como ela precisava do toque do garoto na sua pele naquele momento. Precisava de forma desesperadora, como um viciado precisava de uma nova dose de heroína. E então Lupin impediu que Potter a tocasse e ódio subiu por todo o seu corpo. Como aquele mestiço imundo ousava negar-lhe o que ela mais precisava naquele minuto? E se ele não tirasse a mão de Potter ela iria arrancar-lhe os olhos. Aparentemente o seu olhar sobre o lobisomem o fez reconhecer o perigo que corria e soltar Potter. E sim, Dallas sabia que Lupin era um lobisomem, algo em seu âmago lhe disse isto no segundo em que o homem surgiu na porta de sua cabine, mesmo diante de tamanho turbilhão de sentimentos que ela estava sendo sofrendo naquele momento, e então ele sugeriu que Potter e Granger trocassem de lugar e no segundo que o grifinório sentou ao seu lado, todos os seus músculos relaxaram.

Dallas tinha medo de começar a conjecturar o que isto significava, somente tinha a certeza de que era algo relacionado a sua descendência Veela, mas perguntar a Amélia sobre o assunto estava fora de questão. Sua avó deixou bem claro o que ela achava da ideia de Dallas manter um contato que fosse com Potter e, por sua vez, Dallas deixou a sua opinião bem clara sobre este assunto ao continuar enviando Osíris para o Caldeirão Furado com cartas para o grifinório e alguns pequenos mimos que estavam tornando-se piadas internas entre os dois.

— Você não vai comer? — Crabbe perguntou com um olhar guloso sobre a coxa de frango com batatas que havia no prato de Dallas e a garota o respondeu ao empurrar este mesmo prato na direção do colega. Sabia que precisava comer, mas a ideia revirava-lhe o estômago e quando percorreu o olhar pela mesa dos professores, viu que Snape a observava como um gavião e com um suspiro resignado, ela puxou um prato de salada e legumes cozidos em sua direção e os beliscou morosamente por uma hora até que finalmente o banquete deu-se por encerrado e ela praticamente correu para as masmorras e enfiou-se sob as cobertas da cama após trocar o uniforme pela pijama, adormecendo com o som de suas colegas de quarto preparando-se para dormir.

**oOo**

O currículo daquele ano não era muito diferente dos anos anteriores. Algumas aulas saíram, como Lições de Vôo (graças ao bom Merlin, Dallas pensou ao notar a ausência da aula em sua grade de horários) e outras novas entraram, como Adivinhação. Dallas admitia que escolheu a matéria seletiva porque estava curiosa sobre o seu conteúdo e arrependeu-se amargamente quando Sibila Trelawney apareceu de forma espalhafatosa na sala fedendo a incenso e ervas e começou a fazer umas predições loucas, incluindo a morte de Harry Potter.

A ameaça velada fez o sangue de Dallas ferver e uma vontade de avançar sobre a professora e arrancar-lhe os olhos com as unhas tomou conta dela. Draco, a segurando pelo pulso, que a impediu de ir muito longe.

— O que você está a fazendo? — ele sibilou entre dentes e não era a primeira vez que Draco a tocava sem permissão, mas foi a primeira vez que os dedos dele contra a sua pele causou alguma reação em seu corpo. Não foi um comichão gostoso, como o toque de Potter gerava, foi algo familiar e morno, algo que parecia conectar a sua magia com a dele e ressonar nas profundezas de seu ser. E, aparentemente, Draco sentiu o mesmo porque os seus olhos cinzentos ficaram largos, ele soltou Dallas e mirou as pontas de seus dedos como se esses pudessem lhe oferecer a resposta para o que aconteceu.

O assunto foi esquecido na aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas, porque Hagrid os levou para alguns metros adentro da Floresta Negra e apresentou-lhes Bicuço com o orgulho e carinho que alguém apresentava para estranhos o seu novo filhote de Golden Retriever.

— Voluntários? — Hagrid perguntou após explicar o que era Bicuço e perguntar se alguém queria voar nele, e por mais majestoso e belo que fosse o animal, Dallas ainda preferia manter os pés no chão, então não foi com nenhuma vergonha que ela recuou alguns passos, junto com os seus colegas de classe, e deixou Potter sozinho para encarar aquela furada. Hagrid abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha por baixo do emaranhado de cabelos que ele chamava de barba e praticamente arrastou Potter para perto do hipogrifo. Cortesias foram trocadas entre animal e grifinório e antes que Potter pudesse sumir dali, Hagrid o pegou sob os braços, como se pega um bebê, e o montou em Bicuço. Um tapa nas ancas do animal e o hipogrifo levantou vôo, com Potter às suas costas e agarrando-se desesperadamente em seus pelos e penas.

Eles desapareceram no horizonte e retornaram dez minutos depois com um Potter extasiado, de bochechas rosadas e os olhos verdes brilhando como duas estrelas no céu limpo da noite. Hagrid o ajudou a descer do animal, sob os aplausos de seus colegas grifinórios e o desdém dos sonserinos e Dallas correu para parar Draco quando viu a expressão do garoto divergir de desdém, para raiva, para petulância, para raiva de novo e ele ir a passos pesados na direção do hipogrifo.

— Malfoy, não! — Hagrid ainda gritou para parar Draco, mas foi tarde demais. Bicuço assustou-se com a abordagem brusca do sonserino e empinou nas patas traseiras, descendo as dianteiras com força contra Draco.

Se fosse um cavalo, Draco teria levado um belo de um coice e quebrado braços e costelas. Como era um hipogrifo, e este tinha garras, as mesmas abriram profundos rasgos no braço do garoto que foi arremessado no chão diante do impacto e então recolhido deste, gemendo e sangrando, e carregado por um Hagrid desesperado para dentro do castelo. Bicuço ainda grasnava e trotava e Dallas somente reagiu, sem pensar muito no que fazia. Anúbis, o seu garanhão puro sangue, era um poço de calma e frieza e não assustava-se facilmente, mas enquanto isto por um lado era bom, por outro era ruim. Anúbis era arredio, tinha lealdade e obedecia somente à Dallas, e se permitia que os funcionários do estábulo dos Winford cuidassem dele era porque era um animal vaidoso e que não admitia nada menos que cem escovadas por dia para ficar com os seus pelos puramente negros cintilando.

Bicuço era como Anúbis e desde que não estivesse voando nele, ela sabia como lidar com bichos arredios.

— Dallas! — Pansy e Daphne chamaram às suas costas, mas a garota ignorou as colegas e aproximou-se do animal com a expressão fechada e decidida.

— Bicuço! — Dallas percebeu que a sua voz saiu com uma entonação diferente da usual, com um suave cantarolar na última sílaba, e a reação de Bicuço foi imediata; ele parou de trotar e virou a sua enorme cabeça de águia na direção dela. — Shh. — ela ergueu as palmas na direção dele e aproximou-se vagarosamente do animal. — _You and I, said goodbye, I thought I died, three hundred flowers, I've been sitting here for hours… _— ela começou a cantar, porque lembrou-se que quando cantarolava Anúbis costumava acalmar-se quando estava arredio, principalmente na presença dos gêmeos que pareciam ter feito uma aposta entre si de que um dia montariam o garanhão, sem sucesso até os dias de hoje.

A música era uma das favoritas de sua avó, que ela costumava ouvir na solidão de sua sala de estudos, enquanto tomava um gole de _brandy_ e rememorava o passado. Dallas costumava observar escondida Amélia durante esses momentos, porque eram nesses momentos, em que o vinil rodava no velho gramofone e a meia-luz do ambiente derramava sombras no rosto saudoso de sua avó, que ela via ali uma mulher que viveu e sofreu muitas coisas nesta vida. Que sacrificou e abandonou muitas coisas e pessoas nesta vida. Era neste momento que Amélia tornava-se mais humana aos olhos de Dallas.

— _When I gave up what was ours, I've met a man so kind. Red petals tickling my feet, like oriental carpet… _— Bicuço finalmente acalmou-se e abaixou a enorme cabeça em um gesto de submissão e Dallas deu mais um passo na direção dele e acariciou as penas brancas que eram mais macias do que aparentavam ser. E foi então que ela notou o absoluto silêncio que a cercava. Até mesmo a floresta parecia ter ficado quieta ao se redor.

Com hesitação, Dallas girou lentamente para encarar os seus colegas. Todos estavam estáticos, olhos largos e expressões como se estivessem em transe e então ela lembrou que Veelas usavam o canto para seduzir os homens, hipnotizá-los, porque o canto dava mais potência ao Encanto das Veelas. Porém ela sempre achou que esses precisavam ser direcionados a um alvo específico para ter efeito, e jamais imaginou que pudesse funcionar em animais. Talvez isto explicasse porque Anúbis gostava tanto dela. Ou talvez não, porque o garanhão parecia não tolerar muito a sua avó.

— Como você fez isto? — Potter foi o primeiro a reagir e a pergunta dele quebrou o transe dos outros alunos e Dallas percebeu, com alívio, que na verdade os seus colegas estavam apenas chocados diante das grandes habilidades dela de domar uma fera do que realmente sob efeito do Encanto que ela achou ter usado acidentalmente.  
— Os Winford possuem cavalos na propriedade da família. Eu tenho um garanhão chamado Anúbis que é bem temperamental, portanto sei lidar com bichos assustados. — ela explicou enquanto oferecia uma última carícia ao bico de Bicuço antes dele se afastar e acomodar-se entre as grossas raízes de uma árvore.

Quando Hagrid voltou, ele parecia surpreso em ver a turma no mesmo lugar em que os deixou e um Bicuço tranquilamente ajeitando as penas de suas asas com o bico, deitado entre as raízes.

— Cla-classe dispensada. — havia um tom choroso na voz dele e Dallas não sabia se sentia pena do pobre ou achava a cena patética, por um homem daquele tamanho estar chorando.

No dia seguinte, a aula de Poções foi mais um cenário em que Dallas chocou os seus colegas a ponto de calá-los. Draco estava fazendo drama, como sempre, com o braço enfaixado até o cotovelo e fingindo um ferimento que todos da Sonserina sabiam que não existia mais, pois Madame Pomfrey era uma excelente enfermeira. Ainda sim, isto não evitou que Snape ordenasse que Weasley e Potter fizessem o trabalho de Draco para ele.

— Não! — Dallas soltou em alto e bom som e Snape a mirou de modo que, se pudesse azará-la naquele momento, ele assim o faria. — Draco não está inválido! — e para provar o seu ponto, ela segurou no braço do colega, justamente o braço enfaixado, e o apertou com força o suficiente para saber que mesmo sob o pano Draco podia sentir a pressão de seus dedos em sua pele. O garoto levou um segundo para responder ao seu toque e somente torceu o rosto fingindo dor, mas não tirou o braço de entre os dedos firmes de Dallas. — Se ele estivesse ferido não teria demorado tanto a reagir, a dor é um processo instantâneo registrado pelo cérebro. Se estivesse ferido ele nem me deixaria tocá-lo. Se estivesse realmente ferido, ele estaria sangrando agora. — e com isto ela o soltou, para deixar a mostra da visão de todos as ataduras limpas.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Winford? — Draco sibilou para ela com puro ódio na voz e uma promessa de retribuição dolorosa em seus olhos. Dallas não abalou-se com a ameaça silenciosa.

— Eu estou cortando o mal pela raiz. Se os seus pais não te ensinaram a ser um ser humano decente, _eu_ vou te ensinar. — Dallas o respondeu no mesmo tom baixo que ele empregou para falar com ela.

— Você está do lado do Potter? — Draco ergueu o tom de voz não somente para o diretor da casa deles ouvir o que acontecia, como também os seus colegas. Era claro que ele queria arruiná-la perante a Sonserina. Embora a casa não tivesse o mesmo desprezo intenso que Draco tinha por Potter, ainda sim desprezavam o grifinório por questões de princípios. Dallas defender o herói do mundo mágico era assinar um atestado de traição.

Dallas não respondeu à Draco. Ela não estava do lado de Potter, apenas estava tentando evitar um futuro desastroso que via formar-se em frente aos seus olhos. O toque de Draco naquela aula de Adivinhação despertou algo dentro dela que ela não conseguia nomear, um sentimento de proteção e responsabilidade que ela também não conseguia ignorar, e Dallas sabia que se o garoto continuasse neste caminho de mesquinharia e egoísmo, exigindo que todos cedessem aos seus caprichos, ele acabaria tão no fundo do poço que jamais conseguiria sair de lá. Draco não sabia lidar com a vida, não sabia levar um não na cara, tudo o que ele conseguia era graças ao nome de sua família e aos mimos de seus pais, e as suas desavenças e desamores ele resolvia com gestos imaturos e infantis, ao invés de conversar como uma pessoa sensata. E ele sabia guardar rancor como ninguém. Draco poderia ter simplesmente esquecido a rejeição de Potter e seguido com a sua vida sem se importar com nada, pois indiferença sempre era a melhor vingança mas, ao invés disto, ele fazia questão de transformar a vida do grifinório em um inferno, como se quisesse ser lembrado pelo outro garoto em todo segundo do dia.

Dallas diria que Draco estava apaixonado por Potter, porque ele agia como um garoto apaixonado que não sabia aproximar-se da pessoa que gostava e só sabia manifestar os seus sentimentos com gestos cruéis, mas Dallas duvidava que o colega soubesse exatamente a profundidade e o significado do que era o amor. Isto nada mais era que pura obsessão e orgulho ferido, algo que estava irritando Dallas além da conta.

— Dez pontos da Sonserina. — Snape disse isto com a expressão de quem engoliu uma poção estragada. — E detenção esta noite, senhorita Winford. Compareça ao meu escritório às sete horas em ponto. — terminou, com os ombros tensos. Todos sabiam que o professor detestava punir alunos de sua própria casa, mas para tudo tinha um limite e uma sonserina defendendo um grifinório, defendendo Harry Potter, era demais até mesmo para ele. — Potter, Weasley, o que vocês estão esperando para ajudar o senhor Malfoy? — Draco sorriu maldosamente ao ver quê, apesar da interrupção de Dallas, ele ainda teve o que queria e foi com prazer que viu os dois grifinórios recolherem o material para fazer a sua poção.

— Isto não vai ficar assim. — ele murmurou para Dallas ao passar por ela ao final da aula, enquanto os alunos deixavam a sala. Dallas nem mesmo abalou-se com a ameaça, que Draco viesse com tudo o que tinha, porque ela sabia muito bem aguentar o tranco.


	17. Capítulo 16

Draco cumpriu a ameaça quando a encurralou em um corredor a caminho das masmorras. Dallas só sentiu alguém puxá-la e então as suas costas bateram contra a pedra gelada da parede e o impacto arrancou-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Crabbe e Goyle flanqueavam Draco como os bons lacaios que eram, mas a expressão deles mostrava conflito puro. Dallas ainda era uma sonserina e uma garota e mesmo com QIs reduzidos, ambos os meninos ainda tinham alguma moral. Draco, no entanto, não importava-se com nada disto porque a humilhação que sofreu por causa dela era maior do que qualquer conflito moral. Dallas engoliu um grunhido por causa do impacto e por causa do aperto de Draco em seus braços. Ela tinha a certeza quê, pela forma com que os dedos dele a apertavam, que os mesmos deixariam marcas roxas em sua pele. Os olhos cinzentos brilhavam de pura fúria e somente agora ela percebeu que o menino havia crescido consideravelmente no último verão. O cabelo não estava mais jogado para trás, preso com uma camada generosa de gel, e o rosto estava menos redondo e mais pontiagudo.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Draco vociferou e em uma demonstração de poder, espalmou a mão com força na parede, ao lado do rosto de Dallas, que nem ao menos tremeu no lugar, o que o irritou mais ainda. Esta menina era um mistério e uma pedra em seu sapato. Dallas não abaixava a cabeça para a sua superioridade como sangue-puro e como Malfoy, como os colegas de ano deles faziam, não seguia a sua liderança e sempre questionava toda e qualquer pequena atitude dele, sempre o provocava e o contradizia, mas enquanto a rebeldia dela ficava confinada as paredes da sala comunal da Sonserina, estava tudo bem. Mas hoje? Hoje foi a gota d'água. Ela o humilhou em público, na frente de seus colegas, de grifinórios, e estava na hora dela saber quem mandava nesta história.

Usar intimidação era uma tática antiga empregada pelos Malfoy. A família não chegou onde estava somente graças ao dinheiro e a linhagem de sangue-puros, havia muita coisa negra e sórdida por detrás da ascensão deles ao status dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito e não deixaria uma mestiça com traços de sangue-ruim arruinar a bem construída imagem da família com a sua ousadia.

— Colocando bom senso em sua cabeça oca. Eu sei que você é loiro, Malfoy, mas não precisa encaixar-se tanto assim nos estereótipos. — Draco sentiu o sangue ferver diante da petulância dela. Crabbe e Goyle eram sombras fiéis às suas costas, mas nem mesmo a presença imponente deles fazia a menina abaixar aquele nariz empinado.

— Você faz ideia do que significa ser um Malfoy? — dane-se o que o seu pai tinha pedido, Draco não iria manter a diplomacia com aquela garota. Dallas passou os braços por entre os de Draco e o gesto brusco e violento o forçou a se afastar.

— Você faz ideia do que significa ser uma Winford? — ela respondeu em um tom gélido. — Faz ideia do que é ser uma bastarda dentro da linhagem dos Winford? Meninos como você, mimados e que acham que o mundo deveria girar ao redor do seu umbigo, que não sabem levar um não e ofendem-se por qualquer coisa, eu já encontrei aos montes. Eu convivo com um ao qual eu tenho o imenso desprazer de chamar de irmão. O seu escândalo e as suas ameaças são vazias, Malfoy, porque elas são da boca para fora. Garotos como você não tem culhões para fazer nada por conta própria, porque estão sempre escondendo-se sob a barra da saia da mamãe ou sob a influência do papai. E sabe o que acontece com meninos como você, no futuro? — ela continuou com desdém e crueldade e cada palavra saída da boca dela era uma facada no orgulho de Draco, era uma ferida que ela abria em sua insegurança muito mal escondida sob a sua máscara de arrogância. — Quando a vida real aparece para te dar um alô, vocês não aguentam o tranco e acabam desmoronando no primeiro tapa de realidade. — ela finalizou com uma cutucada dolorida bem sobre o esterno de Draco. — Então não me ameace de novo, Malfoy. Nunca mais! Estamos entendidos?

Draco hesitou na resposta. O tom dela era firme e exigia por concordância, mas ele recusava-se a ceder tão facilmente e por isto somente se afastou e deu as costas para ela com um farfalhar de suas vestes escolares. Crabbe e Goyle hesitaram por um segundo antes de seguirem o colega e sumirem em uma esquina formada pelo cruzamento de dois corredores.

Dizer que as coisas ficaram tensas após o confronto entre Dallas e Draco em um dos corredores da masmorra era diminuir a gravidade da situação. Uma nova Guerra Fria estava sendo encenada dentro da Sonserina, sem lados definidos, e envolvia somente os alunos do terceiro ano para baixo. Draco poderia considerar-se influente por causa do nome de sua família, mas nenhum aluno mais velho iria sujeitar-se a dar ouvidos a um pirralho. Pansy e Millicent o apoiavam em sua nova empreitada de transformar a vida de Dallas em um inferno, Pansy principalmente visto que desenvolveu uma paixonite por Draco. Zabini não vivia nesta realidade, porque para ele nada e nem ninguém valia o esforço e era considerado inferior à ele. Crabbe e Goyle, como sempre, pulavam como cães fiéis a cada ordem de Draco e Theodore Nott era um sádico que gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo e ainda ajudava a derrubar gasolina nas chamas. Vez ele estava do lado de Draco, vez ele estava do lado de Dallas. A única que apoiava Dallas era Daphne porque a mesma estava sendo alvo das piadas grosseiras e constantes dos sonserinos por causa da ida de Astoria para a Lufa-Lufa.

Draco era um moleque mimado e com o orgulho ferido e moleques mimados sabiam ser cruéis quando queriam. E Draco era um moleque mimado, com o orgulho ferido, inteligente, criativo e com dinheiro, então ficar sempre alerta tornara-se uma constante na vida de Dallas nas últimas semanas. Ela sempre tinha que verificar a sua cama e os seus pertences cada vez que ia usá-los, porque esses sempre eram alvos das piadinhas maldosas de Draco, e olhar por sobre o ombro a cada minuto e verificar cada esquina e novo corredor que fosse entrar, para não correr o risco de ser atingida por um feitiço errante. Somado à isto ainda havia a situação dos Dementadores que estavam inquietos porque Sirius Black aparentemente foi avistado por um trouxa, perto de Hogsmeade. A soma de todo estes fatores estavam acabando com os nervos de Dallas então, quando a sua poção explodiu em sua cara, graças a uma bombinha arremessada por Draco dentro de seu caldeirão, a menina não soube como reagir. De um lado havia uma vontade imensa de chorar e de outro lado a vontade que tinha era de bater com a cabeça de Draco na mesa até abrir o crânio dele. No fim, Dallas optou em recolher as suas coisas e deixar sala, pouco se importando de que iria ganhar outra detenção de Snape. Essas estavam tornando-se rotina neste ano escolar.

Dallas abriu a porta da primeira sala vazia que encontrou com um estrondo, arremessou a mochila para um lado e os livros e caderno para o outro, retirou com gestos bruscos a capa do uniforme e afrouxou com dedos trêmulos a gravata verde e prata. Esta estava a sufocando e ela não conseguia tragar ar o suficiente para os seus pulmões com aquela coisa a esganando. As suas mãos tremiam, ela sentia frio e tentou em vão acender com a varinha a lareira da sala, mas o feitiço não saía, ela não lembrava do feitiço. Por que diabos ela não lembrava do feitiço? Além da janela fosca o tempo estava fechando em o que prometia ser uma tempestade, escurecendo tudo em volta da escola e ela podia jurar que conseguiu ver os Dementadores ao longe, pequenos pontos negros flutuando ao redor da propriedade. As lágrimas desceram pelas suas bochechas e ela odiou-se por isto. A última vez em que chorou por causa de algum idiota que estava arruinando a sua vida ela tinha uns oito anos, depois disto aprendeu que não valia a pena desperdiçar lágrimas com quem não merecia, mas os seus nervos já estavam à flor da pele e o imbecil do Draco não ajudou em nada com as suas atitudes infantis.

E ela sentia frio e não lembrava da porcaria do feitiço para acender a lareira.

— Merda! — xingou com pura raiva e uma cadeira voou contra a parede, despedaçando-se diante do choque entre madeira e pedra. A lareira subitamente acendeu e então braços a envolveram pelas costas, contendo o seu corpo trêmulo e o trazendo contra outro morno e acolhedor. Dallas não precisou olhar por cima do ombro para ver quem a abraçava, porque ela reconhecia aquele toque, mesmo de costas e olhos fechados ela reconhecia as mãos de Potter sobre as suas, envolvendo os seus dedos gelados entre os dele, a apertando contra o peito dele, a envolvendo com o seu corpo e formando um casulo protetor ao redor dela com este.

— Shhh. — ele murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido e Dallas percebeu que a voz dele era rouca e agradável de se ouvir, diferente do tom arrastado que Draco usava e que sempre a irritava. Dallas soluçou uma, duas, três vezes e então girou dentro do círculo formado pelos braços de Potter, o envolveu pelo pescoço e o apertou em um abraço, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele com o ombro. Sentiu os braços dele a apertarem de volta pela cintura e manterem-se ali por um bom tempo.

Os dedos de Potter deslizaram pelo cabelo dela, penteando as mechas castanhas em um gesto suave e carinhoso, em um gesto de consolo que foi relaxando Dallas pouco a pouco e secando as lágrimas dela a cada minuto que passava. Quando sentiu-se sobre o controle de suas emoções, ela soltou-se de Potter e recuou um passo.

— Eu posso quebrar a cara do Malfoy, se você quiser. — Dallas riu, com as bochechas geladas pelas lágrimas que terminavam de secar sobre elas.

— Entra na fila. — um minuto de silêncio passou entre os dois.

— Você está bem? — o grifinório perguntou e Dallas finalmente mirou o rosto dele, a genuína preocupação nos olhos verdes, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os braços dele estenderam-se a meio caminho do corpo dela, na intenção de tocá-la de novo, mas Potter mudou de ideia e os deixou cair em repouso ao lado de seu corpo. — Eu tenho uma coisa para você. — ele recolheu a mochila que largou no chão assim que entrou às pressas na sala e depois de revirá-la retirou de lá de dentro uma caixinha, a qual estendeu para Dallas.

— O que é isto? — ela perguntou enquanto recolhia a caixa e Potter corou.

— Feliz aniversário. — ele desejou e Dallas por um momento tinha esquecido deste detalhe. Quer dizer, no correio da manhã ela recebeu o usual presente de sua mãe misteriosa, um par de luvas para montaria com as suas iniciais bordadas em fios de ouro, mas o dia horrível que seguiu depois do café-da-manhã a fez esquecer este detalhe.

— Onde você conseguiu isto? — Dallas perguntou quando abriu o embrulho e retirou de dentro deste uma pulseira de prata com um berloque em formato de cavalo. Os olhos do animal eram duas minúsculas pedras ametistas e quando prendeu a joia no pulso, as pequenas pedras emitiram um suave brilho que percorreu o braço de Dallas até desaparecer sob o colarinho de sua camisa.

— Hogsmeade. Hermione me ajudou a colocar alguns encantos de proteção nele. Não é grande coisa, mas deve ajudar com os Dementadores… Espero. — Dallas sentia-se estranhamente tocada diante do gesto e absurdamente confusa.

— Pensei que você não tivesse autorização para ir a Hogsmeade. — ela havia escutado sobre um incidente envolvendo Draco, Granger, Weasley e a Casa dos Gritos, mas não viu Potter em nenhum momento andando pelo vilarejo durante a visita deles, até que ouviu dos burburinhos que costumavam correr Hogwarts que o garoto não obteve autorização de seus guardiões para visitar Hogsmeade. Potter ficou em silêncio, evitando se explicar ou se denunciar, e Dallas achou melhor não saber mesmo como ele conseguiu a peça, por segurança.

— Eu não sei porque os Dementadores te afetam, e não vou pedir que você me explique se ainda não está pronta, mas achei que seria uma boa ideia ter uma defesa extra contra eles.

— Se é uma defesa contra os Dementadores, por que você não tem um? — porque Dallas notou que não havia joia alguma visível no corpo dele. Potter corou novamente.

— Hermione explicou que feitiços de proteção precisam ser executados por terceiros porque quanto maior for a intenção de proteger da pessoa, mais forte será o feitiço. E, segundo ela, eu não tenho nenhum senso de auto-preservação, então seria um esforço inútil. — Dallas riu por um segundo antes de dizer:

— Obrigada, Potter, foi muito gentil. — falou com sinceridade e com um girar de varinha convocou o seu material, mochila e vestes abandonados e recolheu tudo em seus braços. Dallas deu um passo na direção da porta, na intenção de partir, hesitou um segundo e virou-se para Potter, o pegando de surpresa ao estalar um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Pensei que os beijos fossem somente para quando eu retornasse intacto de batalhas.

— Considere este um brinde pelo seu ato de heroísmo hoje.

— Mas eu não fiz nada. — ele disse, verdadeiramente confuso, e Dallas sorriu.

— Você fez mais do que imagina, Potter. Obrigada. — declarou e deixou a sala, ainda sorrindo.


	18. Capítulo 17

— Me explica novamente por que eu tenho que estar aqui? — Dallas gritou para fazer-se ouvir sobre o som ensurdecedor do vento, dos trovões e da chuva. O jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa estava sendo sob uma tempestade de congelar os ossos, os feitiços repelentes de água já não surtiam tanto efeito e ela desistiu há vinte minutos de tentar manter-se seca.

— Você precisa melhorar esse seu espírito esportivo. — Patrick respondeu, tão molhado quanto Dallas e também gritando para fazer-se ouvir, ainda mais que naquele momento a Lufa-Lufa tinha acabado de fazer um gol e a torcida da casa explodiu em gritos de comemoração. — Além do mais, Potter está jogando.

— E? — Patrick a olhou como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia, assim como não podia acreditar que Dallas pensasse por um momento que ele era idiota.

— Por favor, não insulte a minha inteligência. — pediu e a expressão de Dallas permaneceu confusa.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Patrick olhou dentro dos olhos de Dallas e ficou chocado ao ver que ela realmente não fazia ideia do que ele falava.

— Merlin dê-me paciência. — pediu aos céus no instante em que outro trovão ressoou, a torcida da Grifinória vibrou junto com o estrondo devido a um gol marcado, e Dallas sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no peito, lhe tirando todo o ar. A sua pressão caiu e ela sentiu-se tonta, um zumbido começou a soar em suas orelhas e ela tremia. — Dallas? Dallas! — o toque de Patrick em sua mão gelada foi como brasa queimando a sua pele e o grito que saiu de sua garganta assustou todos a sua volta. Era alto, agudo, como um agouro e outros gritos seguiram-se aos dela. Patrick desviou os olhos um minuto de Dallas para onde os outros alunos apontavam. Dementadores sobrevoavam o campo e Potter estava em queda livre, como fruta podre quando caía do pé.

Dallas gritou mais uma vez, e outra vez, e Patrick pulou de susto ao ver o professor Snape surgir ao seu lado e erguer a garota no colo da mesma maneira que um cavalheiro erguia uma donzela ferida. Dallas cobria as orelhas, como se estivesse tentando bloquear algum som totalmente desagradável e os seus olhos estavam cerrados com força.

Severo abriu caminho pelos alunos da Corvinal e alcançou a saída no mesmo instante em que Papoula passava correndo com Potter desmaiado em uma padiola. Ele seguiu a enfermeira da escola e notou que passos ecoavam às suas costas, pelo corredor, e presumiu que fosse o menino da Corvinal com quem Dallas sempre andava. O grupo entrou na enfermaria e enquanto Potter era levitado para uma cama, Severo colocou a sua aluna em outra cama vazia.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — Papoula perguntou ao aproximar-se da menina após atender Potter. Dallas ainda tapava os ouvidos e tinha os olhos fechados bem apertados. Ela correu a varinha por sobre o corpo da garota e franziu os lábios em desagrado diante do diagnóstico que esta estava apresentando. — Eu vou precisar desacordá-la. — Papoula girou a varinha e murmurou um estupefaça sob a respiração, mas nada aconteceu, exceto que no instante seguinte Dallas ofegou, abriu os olhos e destapou os ouvidos.

— Dallas? — Patrick chamou ao aproximar-se do pé da cama. A menina tinha ganhado cor subitamente, não mais tremia ou gritava e parecia genuinamente confusa com o ambiente à sua volta.

— Onde eu estou? — perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Enfermaria, senhorita Winford. Você se recorda do que aconteceu? — Snape perguntou com uma voz grave.

— Dementadores. — Dallas esclareceu e isto pareceu não satisfazer o professor.

— Professor Lupin… — Snape disse o nome com claro esforço e uma pitada de desprezo. — me informou que no último ataque de Dementadores a senhorita levou alguns minutos para recuperar-se, o que não foi o caso hoje. — instintivamente Dallas fechou o punho da mão esquerda e tentou deslizar o seu pulso mais para dentro da manga do casaco que usava, mas Severo Snape não era diretor da Sonserina por ser um idiota e o movimento não passou-lhe despercebido.

Dallas deu um pulo de susto sobre a cama quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos do professor tocarem o seu braço. Curiosamente Snape tinha dedos mornos e macios e foi com toques suaves que ele deslizou a manga do casaco por sobre a sua pele molhada e expôs a pulseira prata com o berloque em forma de cavalo empinado nas patas traseiras. Snape sacou a varinha de dentro das vestes e tocou com a ponta desta a pulseira e franziu os lábios quando esta pulsou com um brilho ametista, o mesmo brilho que percorreu o braço dela no dia em que colocou a joia.

— Há cinco poderosos feitiços de proteção nesta pulseira, embora todos tenham sido performados de forma rude. — Snape largou o braço dela sobre a cama e guardou novamente a varinha dentro das vestes. — Quem te deu esta joia? — Dallas não respondeu, mas o relance que deu para o grifinório inconsciente na cama ao lado foi resposta o suficiente para Severo.

Potter e Dallas tinham uma relação curiosa que ele não estava conseguindo decifrar, e não importa quanto tempo passasse observando o casal, Severo não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão concreta porque, primeiramente, raras eram as vezes em que Dallas e Potter eram vistos juntos e quando isto acontecia era em algum momento em que a menina estava defendendo a honra do grifinório para Malfoy. Potter não precisava de ninguém defendendo a honra dele, mas ficava claramente envaidecido quando a menina vinha salvá-lo das palavras ácidas de Draco quê, com o orgulho ferido, estava fazendo de sua missão pessoal tornar a vida da colega de casa um inferno.

Severo tinha plena ciência do que Draco aprontava, das provocações, ofensas cruéis e brincadeiras que estavam à um passo de causar danos físicos, mas Dallas aguentava o tranco. Se ela fosse a sonserina que mostrava ser a cada ano que passava, ela aguentava o tranco.

— A joia precisa ser retirada. — Papoula declarou. — Ela não me deixa tratá-la.

— Eu estou bem. — Dallas disse e deslizou sobre o colchão, colocando-se na ponta deste, pronta para descer, mas Pomfrey a segurou por um ombro e a manteve no lugar.

— Senhorita Winford, eu decido se você está bem ou não. Por favor, deite-se novamente e retire a joia.

— Não será necessário. — Dallas protestou.

— Senhorita Winford. — Papoula soltou em um tom de puro desagrado diante da teimosia da garota. — Por favor retire a joia…

— Eu já disse que NÃO! — o não ecoou pela enfermaria, ampliado como em um alto falante, e todos recuaram um passo diante da poderosa recusa dela. Patrick tinha os olhos largos, Pomfrey uma expressão desgostosa que era imitada em menor intensidade por Snape.

— Papoula. — o professor começou em um tom calmo. — Acredito que uma noite em observação será o suficiente, correto?

— Eu não preciso… — Dallas ainda tentou protestar, mas o olhar endurecido do Mestre de Poções a calou e a menina deslizou sobre o colchão e voltou a deitar na cama. Para Papoula, esta não era a melhor opção mas, diante do cenário que se apresentava e da teimosia da jovem sonserina, era a opção mais viável.

— Eu vou providenciar roupas secas para você. — a enfermeira declarou e afastou-se para fazer o que foi falado. Snape ainda lançou um último olhar de descontentamento para a pulseira no braço de Dallas, mas nada comentou. Quando ele deixou a enfermaria, Patrick sentou na beirada da cama, ainda surpreso com todos os recentes acontecimentos.

— Harry Potter te deu um amuleto de proteção? — era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar e falar. Patrick foi testemunha de uma das poucas interações públicas entre Harry e Dallas e a mesma não tinha nada demais, se a pessoa não soubesse para onde estava olhando, e ele não tinha entrado na Corvinal porque gostava se engolir livros em um pouco espaço de tempo como Hermione. Não, ele era observador, percebia os olhares que Harry lançava à Dallas todas as vezes em que ela surgia em algum ambiente em que eles frequentavam, ficou sabendo pelo rádio-corredor da escola sobre como ela humilhou Malfoy ao defender Harry, e o grifinório costumava entrar sorrateiro nas conversas deles. Uma hora eles estavam falando sobre o tempo, outra Dallas comentava sobre uma carta que recebeu no verão passado de Harry, que tinha algum assunto relacionado ao tempo.

— E? — Dallas respondeu com o mesmo tom de incompreensão que usou mais cedo no campo de Quadribol.

— Harry Potter te deu um amuleto com cinco poderosos feitiços de proteção. — Dallas rolou os olhos. Aonde Patrick queria chegar?

— E eu repito: e?

— Um amuleto de proteção não é brincadeira, Dallas. O bruxo que o cria tem que ser extremamente poderoso, o que no caso de Harry não é uma impossibilidade, e a intenção dele de proteger a pessoa para quem vai dar o amuleto também tem que ser poderosa. — a expressão dela continuava confusa e Patrick engoliu a vontade de segurá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la até que o cérebro dela pegasse no tranco. Dallas era uma menina brilhante, mas tão ignorante para as coisas mais óbvias da vida que chegava a ser frustrante.. — Eu pensei que Harry e você não fossem amigos. — comentou com um tom de acusação permeando a voz dele. Patrick lembrava-se claramente da amiga comentando sobre o incidente de Natal no primeiro ano deles, onde Harry sentou ao lado dela à mesa, durante a ceia, e tentou puxar conversa, somente para ser rejeitado em sua propensa intenção de amizade pelo jeito "doce" de Dallas de ser.

— E não somos.

— Dallas. — Patrick disse com um suspiro exasperado. — Você o defende das piadas de mau gosto do Malfoy, trocam cartas e presentes durante o verão e ele te deu um amuleto de proteção. E ele é imune ao seu Encanto Veela. — Dallas sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a última parte e Patrick rolou os olhos. — Eu não estou na Corvinal por causa dos meus lindos olhos castanhos, Dallas. Eu lembro exatamente o que aconteceu naquele Clube de Duelos, no ano passado. — ela abaixou a cabeça em um raro sinal de vergonha.

— Desculpe, não foi a minha intenção usar o Encanto em você. — Patrick deu de ombros, nada ofendido. Quando descobriu o segredo de Dallas, pesquisou tudo o que pôde sobre o assunto e descobriu várias coisas interessantes, inclusive o fato de que Veelas adolescentes tinham um controle muito fraco sobre o Encanto. Este só vinha com a maturidade. — Potter não é imune ao Encanto. — Dallas protestou e Patrick riu. Ela era realmente inocente… e cega. Pelos antigos deuses, mas estes dois lhe dariam muita dor de cabeça daqui para frente.

— Claro que não. — ele disse em um tom condescendente e deu tapinhas no joelho dele. — Claro que não. — repetiu, pensando em como eles lhe dariam dor de cabeça no futuro, mas também seriam a sua maior fonte de divertimento.

**oOo**

Harry acordou para o cenário familiar da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Esta estava fracamente iluminada e além da janela ele pôde notar escuridão e ouvir o som de chuva batendo contra o vidro. Percebeu que não usava mais o seu uniforme de Quadribol e que estava seco, mas não conseguiu registrar mais nada do cenário ao seu redor porque a sua visão embaçada não permitia. Onde estava o seu óculos?

Harry sentiu algo bater suavemente em sua bochecha e quando ergueu a mão para sentir o que era, reconheceu a moldura familiar de seu óculos com as pontas dos dedos. O abriu e o colocou no rosto e girou a cabeça para a esquerda para ver que Dallas terminava de abaixar a varinha e a repousava na cama. Ela que havia levitado o óculos para ele. Harry sorriu em agradecimento e correu os olhos pela garota. Ela estava sentada sobre a cama com as pernas cruzadas e apoiava um livro nas coxas, estava descalça, usava calças de pijama e casaco moletom com a estampa do brasão da Sonserina na frente. As mangas do casaco estavam arregaçadas e ele sentiu um calor gostoso na boca do estômago ao ver a pulseira que deu para ela refletindo as luzes das lamparinas.

— O que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou com a voz rouca. As suas recordações das últimas horas estavam tão embaçadas quanto a sua vista, mas lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto um enorme cão preto, um Agouro, e então os Dementadores surgiram do nada entre as nuvens de tempestade, esfriando ainda mais a atmosfera ao seu redor e fazendo os gritos familiares de sua mãe a beira da morte ecoarem por toda a sua cabeça. Depois disto, ele não lembrava de mais nada.

— Dementadores. — Dallas explicou o que ele já suspeitava ter acontecido, mas que até aquele momento considerou ser apenas um sonho distante e ruim. — Dumbledore está furioso, eles violaram o acordo de manterem-se fora das terras da escola. Ah! E você desmaiou em pleno vôo.

— E o jogo? — Harry perguntou e ganhou um olhar estranho de Dallas.

— Você desmaiou em pleno vôo e se não fosse pelo diretor teria esborrachado-se no chão, mas a sua principal preocupação é o jogo? — ele deu de ombros. Sabia que as suas prioridades estavam invertidas, mas o Quadribol era o único momento em que ele permitia-se ser adulado por algo que ele realmente era bom em fazer e não por algo que ele não lembrava de ter feito, que foi derrotar Voldemort. — Lufa-Lufa venceu, Diggory pegou o pomo segundos antes de você cair. Ele até tentou remarcar o jogo diante do incidente, não considerou uma vitória justa, mas Madame Hooch disse que não houve violação de regras para precisar de um rematch, então ordenou que o campeonato prosseguisse normalmente. — Harry assentiu e escorregou sobre o colchão, para sentar-se na cama.

— E você? O que faz aqui? — porque as roupas dela deixavam claro que ela estava internada na enfermaria, assim como ele. Dallas desviou o olhar de volta para o livro em seu colo.

— Eu tive uma crise… por causa dos Dementadores. — Harry ofegou, alarmado diante do que ouviu.

— O amuleto… — Hermione tinha lhe garantido que o amuleto era perfeito, que protegeria Dallas, e saber que o mesmo falhou o fez sentir-se miserável.

Dallas deu um sorriso que foi escondido do olhar de Harry pela cortina de cabelos castanhos que lhe cobria parte do rosto.

— O amuleto funcionou perfeitamente, apenas não do modo como você imaginou. — ela lembrava de Madame Pomfrey informando que precisava desacordá-la, lembrava da mulher murmurando o feitiço de estuporar que bateu em seu corpo, fez um choque gostoso correr por este, o que a tirou da crise de pânico no mesmo instante, e então nada mais aconteceu. — Em um duelo, ele virá a ser útil. — completou, fechou o livro e desceu da cama ao recordar-se de algo que estava martelando em sua cabeça desde que teve aquela conversa com Patrick, mais cedo.

— O que foi? — Harry perguntou intrigado e ajeitou-se mais sobre o colchão, abrindo espaço para ela sentar-se na sua frente na mesma posição em que estava sentada na cama ao lado. — Dallas? — Harry perguntou com a voz trêmula quando ela segurou as suas mãos entre as dela e olhou-o bem dentro de seus olhos.

— Eu quero fazer uma experiência.

— Experiência?

— Sim. Presta atenção em mim, Potter. — não era um pedido difícil diante do olhar intenso que ela lhe dava e do toque morno contra os seus dedos gelados. — _You had plenty money in 1922_. — quando ela começou a cantar, Harry sentiu o coração parar de bater por um segundo no peito. Foi a mesma reação que teve quando a ouviu cantarolar para Bicuço, ao tentar acalmá-lo. — _You let other women make a fool of you._ — Dallas tinha uma voz suave ao cantar, não era um primor, digna de ser uma soprano, mas possuía uma cadência agradável e era afinada. — _Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here, get me some money too._

— Dallas? — Harry a chamou. Embora o show particular estivesse sendo agradável e mexendo com os seus nervos, queria entender por que estava sendo agraciado com este espetáculo particular.

No momento em que disse o nome dela, Dallas encerrou a cantoria e franziu as sobrancelhas. Maldito Patrick Gordon por ter razão. Potter era imune ao seu Encanto.

— O que você estava tentando fazer? — Harry continuou e sentiu-se subitamente vazio quando as mãos dela soltaram as suas.

— Eu disse, um experimento. — ela declarou com um dar de ombros, desceu do cama e retornou para o leito do lado, assumindo a mesma posição em que Harry a encontrou quando acordou. Ela que não iria explicar para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu que ele era mais especial do que pensava ser. Dallas sabia ler nas entrelinhas e o que mais reparou em Potter nesses últimos anos era como ele ficava incomodado com as pessoas que lhe diziam que ele era especial só porque deu sorte de levar um Avada Kedavra na testa e sair vivo para contar história. Ou melhor, para ter história contadas por ele.

Harry Potter tinha uma fama que não o precedia, uma glória que não existia na realidade de sua vida, era taxado de herói e salvador do mundo mágico e carregava este fardo involuntário nas costas porque outras pessoas decidiram colocar o peso da segurança de toda uma comunidade em cima de um garoto de treze anos. Claro que Potter não ajudava muito a melhorar a situação. Ao invés de desfazer-se deste peso e renegar a sua posição de Atlas, ele aceitou a missão a contragosto e de forma involuntária. Os feitos de Potter do primeiro e segundo ano não foram amplamente divulgados, mas os quadros da escola falavam e fora as aulas e deveres de casa e jogos de Quadribol, não havia muito o que fazer em Hogwarts e fofoca era o passatempo de todos ali.

Querendo ou não Potter era especial, era um herói, estava fadado a realizar grandes coisas nesta vida e, entre elas, derrotar Voldemort novamente. Porque Dallas não era tola e como a sua avó, ela acreditava piamente que era apenas uma questão de tempo para o bruxo das trevas retornar e o mundo mágico re-encenar a Segunda Guerra Mundial trouxa, e ser imune ao Encanto poderia ser uma vantagem para Potter.

A maldição Imperius foi criada usando como base este poder das Veelas e se Potter era imune, esta era mais uma Imperdoável que não o afetava. Garoto de sorte… Ou não.


	19. Capítulo 18

Dallas sabia que os meninos da Sonserina não tinham acesso ao dormitório feminino, pois algum feitiço antiquado de proteção da virtude delas impedia que os garotos subissem a escadaria de acesso para os quartos, então, se eles não tinham acesso ao dormitório, a obra de arte que apresentava-se diante de seus olhos foi coisa de Pansy e Millicent, ambas sob as ordens de Draco.

As suas roupas estavam espalhadas sobre a cama destruída, rasgadas e ensopadas de tinta preta. O seu material escolar tinha virado confete e serpentina e o malão estava aberto e de cabeça para baixo, aos pés da cama quebrada. Dallas cutucou com a ponta da varinha as peças arruinadas, ruminando qual o melhor curso a seguir. Roupas e material escolar eram passíveis de reposição, ela tinha dinheiro para isto, e a cama poderia ser consertada com um feitiço, mas não era somente isto que tinha em seu malão, era? Dallas fez um inventário de seus pertences e pânico começou a subir pelo seu corpo. Com gestos bruscos ela convocou peça destruída atrás de peça destruída, que voou por cima de sua cabeça, espalhando tinta preta para todos os lados, enquanto eram arremessadas à um canto do quarto, até que ela encontrou o que queria. A peça era pequena, quase imperceptível entre os bolos de tecido, mas a sua cor escurecida e o seu formato a destacava claramente dos outros objetos. O soldadinho de chumbo estava manchado de tinta e com a cabeça decepada e, ao vê-lo, Dallas lembrou-se da cena que encontrou na sala comunal quando chegou nesta minutos antes.

Draco ria e contava alguma anedota para um público cativo que o rodeava como fãs fiéis. Dallas supôs que as palavras maldosas e as risadas sarcásticas deviam-se ao deleite que ele sentia porque conseguiu que o pai abrisse um inquérito contra Bicuço por causa de própria estupidez e, por isso, ela seguiu direto para o dormitório porque não estava disposta a ouvir a voz arrastada do menino, carregada de contentação por ter mais um de seus mimos atendidos. Mas, agora, ao ver o soldadinho de chumbo destruído, o cenário de minutos antes retornava-lhe à mente de forma clara. Draco sim contava alguma anedota para uma plateia focada, mas ele tinha um chumaço de pergaminhos em mãos, dos quais lia alguma coisa e depois ria.

As suas cartas. As cartas que Potter mandou para ela e que Dallas estupidamente trouxe para Hogwarts ao invés de trancar em seu cofre na Mansão Winford.

Um véu vermelho sangue desceu em frente aos olhos de Dallas, ódio cru, do mais intenso, tomou o seu corpo e ela girou sobre as solas do sapato e saiu em disparada do quarto.

O primeiro feitiço despontou de sua varinha antes mesmo que ela terminasse de descer os últimos degraus da escada e acertou Draco em cheio no peito, o calando no meio de uma gargalhada maldosa. Pergaminhos e sonserino voaram para lados opostos, o súbito ataque assustou os alunos que cercavam Draco e esses recuaram aos tropeços, abrindo espaço para Dallas que pisou no assento da poltrona mais próxima, de onde tomou impulso, e pulou por sobre o sofá, caindo sobre Draco ainda no chão e atordoado pelo ataque. Ele mal teve tempo de registrar o que acontecia e o soco já lhe acertou o nariz, o quebrando no processo e fazendo espirrar sangue para todos os lados. O grito de dor que ele deu foi música para os ouvidos de Dallas que largou a varinha e decidiu que iria resolver aquele embate da maneira antiga: no punho.

Draco tentou reagir, claro que tentou, mas Dallas estava colérica e este estado ativou a sua força Veela de forma que quando o garoto tentou erguer a varinha para atacá-la, ela o segurou pelo pulso e bateu este com força no chão. Os ossos quebraram diante do impacto, a varinha dele voou para longe e Dallas desceu o outro punho fechado no rosto dele. A chuva de socos que seguiu acertava o que conseguia acertar. Com as coxas, Dallas prendeu Draco contra o chão pelos quadris dele, o imobilizando enquanto o atingia no rosto, testa e peito. Draco debatia-se, gritava e chorava e o desespero dele somente fazia crescer um prazer mórbido dentro de Dallas ao ver o garoto sofrendo. Braços grossos a envolveram pela cintura e alguém a puxou pelas costas com um tranco, a tirando de cima de Draco. Dallas urrou de ódio e tentou soltar-se de seu súbito captor, e quase conseguiu, mas mais braços surgiram para segurá-la e então ela estava sendo arrastada por três jogadores do time de Quadribol para o outro lado da sala comunal. Draco ainda estava caído no chão, gemendo e ensanguentado, com as roupas amarrotadas e rasgadas e sendo socorrido por colegas sonserinos. A estátua de acesso abriu e o professor Snape entrou na sala, com as vestes farfalhando às suas costas como de praxe e acompanhado dos dois alunos que foram buscar socorro.

Severus não perguntou o que aconteceu, porque a cena era clara. Draco era uma massa patética no chão, choramingando e abraçando o braço esquerdo contra o peito, o seu rosto estava coberto de sangue e o nariz fora do lugar. Pansy e Millicent tentavam consolar o garoto que dividia-se em apreciar a atenção das meninas e rosnar para elas se afastarem e deixá-lo em paz. Dallas, do outro lado da sala, era pura fúria muito mal contida em um pequeno frasco. Ela bufava, rosnava e os seus olhos estavam em um tom profundamente violeta nesta noite. O seu rosto estava vermelho, ela estava descabelada e os nós de seus dedos e roupas estavam sujos de sangue. Sangue de Draco.

Severus deu um passo à frente e recolheu um pedaço de pergaminho caído no chão, um pedaço entre tantos vários. A mensagem que havia na folha era de poucas linhas, mas ele reconheceu o garrancho que passava-se por letra e, principalmente, as iniciais na assinatura. O Mestre de Poções suspirou. Draco cutucou um vespeiro ao usar justamente o que não deveria em sua jornada de vingança contra Dallas. Ele poderia ter destruído os pertences dela, a encurralado em cantos escuros e a azarado, mas nunca ter mexido em nada que tivesse o dedo de Potter. Veelas eram criaturas possessivas, ainda mais com aquilo que elas consideravam seu, e Dallas considerava Potter seu, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse deste fato.

— Parkinson, Bulstrode, acompanhem Malfoy até a enfermaria. — Severus ordenou e com um girar de varinha recolheu todos os pergaminhos espalhados, as cartas de Potter, e as estendeu para Dallas. O gesto a acalmou de imediato e ela relaxou nos braços de Yale e Flint, que a soltaram após um aceno positivo de cabeça do professor. — Não há mais nada o que ver aqui, senhores. Acredito que é hora de vocês se recolherem. — a ordem foi clara e a sala comunal esvaziou em um piscar de olhos.

— Malfoy passou dos limites aceitáveis. — Dallas explicou-se. As íris tinham retornado a cor azulada usual e ela abraçava as cartas contra o peito, mas ainda havia um ar de irritação e petulância a rodeando.

— Não me interessa. — Snape declarou. — Mas você sabe as regras, eu mesmo as recitei em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts, quando Malfoy resolveu anunciar a todos o seu status de nascida-trouxa.

— Professor, o senhor sabe que eu não sou nascida…

— Não interessa! — ele a cortou bruscamente. — Quais são as regras, Winford?

— Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de picuinhas internas.

— E?

— O que acontece dentro da Sonserina, permanece dentro na Sonserina. — declarou e por isso foi com surpresa que, ao acordarem no dia seguinte, os alunos de Hogwarts viram a ampulheta de contagem de pontos da Sonserina com cem pontos à menos, pontos que até a noite anterior ainda estavam lá, fora o fato de que Draco Malfoy apareceu para o café da manhã com o rosto inchado e roxo, o punho engessado, e Dallas vestia o uniforme de Daphne Greengrass.

**oOo**

Os olhos negros de Severus miraram a dupla na sua frente, largados sobre as cadeiras e com ares petulantes. Ambos tinham carrancas em seus rostos ainda infantis e Draco protestou por uns dois minutos sobre a humilhação que era estar preso àquela cadeira por um feitiço de castigo. Ele não era mais criança, não precisava ir para o cantinho do pensamento algum. Apesar do que as pessoas poderiam pensar, do que Dallas gostava de jogar na cara dele, Draco não era de todo mimado, os seus pais impuseram limites à ele, limites esses que ele sempre gostou de testar, e a última vez que foi preso a um banco qualquer por um feitiço de castigo, ele tinha nove anos e acabado de atear fogo na fronha encardida que Dobby usava como roupa. Se Dobby ainda vestia a fronha quando o ato de atear fogo aconteceu, bem, isto não era problema dele.

Dallas, obviamente, não conhecia a humilhação de um feitiço de castigo, porque a irritação dela era mais pelo fato de que não podia se mover do que estar sendo tratada como criança. Draco não sabia que métodos os trouxas empregavam para castigarem as suas crianças, mas tinha a teoria de que eram semelhantes aos dos bruxos, mas sem o uso de magia. E se Dallas não se sentia ofendida por estar sendo punida como uma criança era porque ela desconhecia tal método de punição, e a menina ainda tinha a ousadia de chamar Draco de mimado.

— Vocês permanecerão aqui até resolverem as suas diferenças e então darão início a detenção. — Severus declarou e a reação foi instantânea, Draco empertigou-se na cadeira e começou a argumentar a injustiça de tudo aquilo.

— Ela me agrediu gratuitamente! — ele apontou um dedo em riste para Dallas. — Por que eu tenho que estar em detenção?

— Destruição de propriedade privada e escolar te lembram alguma coisa, senhor Malfoy? — Severus comentou calmamente ao recostar na mesa e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Ele concordava em um ponto com Draco, a reação de Dallas foi exacerbada e ele, que ignorou a situação tempo o suficiente, achava que agora era o momento de intervir. Veelas não eram criaturas de bando, como os pássaros, acreditavam que era cada um por si e que todas deveriam aprender as coisas da forma mais difícil. Elas não educavam as suas jovens, não as ensinavam controle, sob a cultura de que esta era uma lição que elas deveriam aprender sozinhas. Severus mudaria isto. Hogwarts não tinha um vasto histórico de meio-Veelas em seu corpo estudantil, talvez três ou quatro nesses mais de mil anos de existência e, como no passado, elas causaram alguns estragos por causa de seus hormônios adolescentes descontrolados, somados aos genes Veela.

— Eu não fiz nada! — Draco defendeu-se. — Foram Pansy e Millicent! — Severus mirou o garoto de forma dura e qualquer protesto futuro dele morreu em sua garganta. Os seus alunos tinham a irritante mania de tomá-lo por idiota mas, como Draco e Dallas, Severus também já foi um aluno da Sonserina, ele conhecia todas as táticas de manipulação que a casa ensinava, porque essas sempre eram as mesmas, passada de família sangue-puro para família sangue-puro e reproduzidas na sala comunal.

Severus verificou rapidamente o seu relógio de bolso. Eram sete e meia da noite e baseado na teimosia das duas crianças na sua frente, era garantia de que esta primeira parte da detenção fosse varar a madrugada.

— Lembrando que vocês não sairão daqui até resolverem os seus problemas. — ele declarou e desencostou da mesa. — Isto significa que quanto mais teimosos forem, mais tempo passarão aqui e se este tempo significar a noite toda, assim será. — e foi com este último aviso que ele deixou a sala de aula e foi recolher-se em seu escritório para a ingrata tarefa de corrigir as lições do primeiro ano.

Assim que a porta do escritório fechou às costas de Snape, Draco lançou à Dallas um olhar venenoso, ou ao menos tentou, os olhos dele estavam ambos com dois círculos roxos que faziam par com o nariz inchado. Pomfrey havia colocado o nariz dele no lugar e restaurado a cartilagem rompida, mas o hematoma era algo que teria que sumir por conta própria.

— Isto é tudo culpa sua! — ele a acusou e Dallas riu de puro deboche.

— Minha?! — ela remexeu-se na cadeira e viu com prazer Draco tensionar os ombros, com medo de ser atacado novamente. Um segundo depois ele relaxou ao lembrar-se que Dallas também estava presa ao móvel pelo feitiço de castigo. — Você destruiu as minhas coisas por puro despeito!

— Você está desonrando o nome da Sonserina! — Draco rebateu em tom inflamado.

— Como é?

— Andando com o Santo Potter para cima e para baixo, o defendendo como se ele fosse uma donzela em perigo, isto é vergonhoso e uma desonra! — Dallas soltou outra risada de deboche e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Curioso que somente você acha isto. — até onde ela sabia, nenhum dos outros alunos, dos anos acima dos deles, dava a mínima para o que Dallas fazia ou deixava de fazer, com quem andava, falava ou defendia a honra. Não era problema deles envolver-se em disputas infantis ou ataque de pelancas de Draco. Os Malfoy eram ricos e influentes, mas não eram a única família que possuía este status no mundo mágico. Draco precisava descer de seu pedestal e ver que ele não era um floquinho de neve precioso, era apenas mais um floco entre tantos outros. — Você sempre protesta sobre o Potter, mas parece não incomodar-se com Patrick. — Draco abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d'água e Dallas abriu um sorriso maldoso. — Isto é inveja, Malfoy?

— Inveja? — ele soltou com puro desdém. — De você? — e Dallas ajeitou-se na cadeira de modo a ficar de frente para ele e encará-lo dentro dos olhos e ver a resposta que procurava refletida nas íris cinzentas.

Sim, era inveja. Draco a invejava porque sem esforço algum ela conseguiu algo que ele almejou: a amizade de Harry Potter. O problema é que Draco tinha a delicadeza de um rinoceronte correndo entre estantes contendo itens de porcelana. A abordagem inicial dele foi a de apresentar-se para Potter ao mesmo tempo em que ofendia o primeiro amigo que o grifinório fez na vida. Draco era cego e não muito brilhante se ele não percebeu até hoje que Potter sofria de carência afetiva, síndrome de abandono e que sofreu intensos abusos psicológicos quando mais novo por parte dos tios trouxas. Os Weasley foram as primeiras pessoas que o trataram com dignidade e ele apegou-se à isto com unhas e dentes e foi crescendo e amadurecendo sob este novo tipo de tratamento.

Dallas ainda lembrava claramente do menino tímido do primeiro ano, até mesmo do segundo, demonstrando claros sinais de abuso emocional porque ele apegava-se sempre a primeira pessoa que o defendia. Era uma forma falha de medir caráter, mas Potter ainda tinha tempo para aprender quem era inimigo e quem era aliado baseado em dados que iam além de "fulano gosta de mim, sicrano me detesta". Agora, no terceiro ano, ele finalmente mostrava ao que realmente veio. Inflava tias chatas, fugia de casa no meio da noite, tinha como Bicho-Papão um Dementador, um medo ao qual ele recusava-se a ceder, e Draco Malfoy nem ao menos registrava mais em seu radar dentro da gama de preocupações que ele tinha.

— Não é inveja? — Dallas provocou e o rosto de Draco refletiu várias emoções diferentes. — É ciúmes! — declarou quando finalmente conseguiu decifrar o que via. — Ciúmes de mim ou de Potter?

— Eu não estou com ciúmes! — Draco soltou, ultrajado.

— Sim, você está. — Dallas respondeu com firmeza e silêncio por alguns segundos seguiu-se a esta declaração.

— Você me prometeu a sua amizade. — Draco comentou em um muxoxo.

— Não, eu não prometi. Eu falei que iria pensar no seu caso.

— E você ainda está pensando! — Dallas suspirou longamente diante do tom de indignação do garoto. Draco era digno de pena e agora que ela via isto. Ele tinha associados, colegas, aliados, mas não tinha amigos. O primeiro amigo que tentou fazer o rejeitou e a sua segunda tentativa não foi bem sucedida também, e ele reagia a rejeição de forma negativa porque não tinha maturidade alguma para lidar com a decepção, e Dallas só reagia de uma única maneira a meninos mimados que achavam-se melhores do que os outros: com sarcasmo e uma pitada de violência. A sua técnica de abordagem não era das melhores, confessava, mas também era a única que sabia usar. No entanto, não podia esperar que Draco mudasse as suas atitudes se ela também não mudava as dela.

— Peço desculpas mas, assim como você e Potter, eu não sou muito boa em fazer amizades e geralmente faço as escolhas baseada em afinidades.

— Hunf. — foi a única resposta de Draco, que relaxou mais ainda sobre a cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. O olhar dele ficou distante, fixo em um ponto qualquer da parede alguns metros à frente. Dallas inclinou-se sobre a mesa e começou a brincar com o cordão que nunca saía de seu pescoço, deslizando o pingente porta-retrato ao longo da corrente, de um lado para o outro. — O que é isso? — Draco perguntou ao ver o cordão com o qual ela brincava distraidamente. Não era a primeira vez que via a joia no pescoço da garota, mas era a primeira vez que a via de perto.

Dallas abaixou o olhar para o cordão e depois voltou-se para Draco.

— Foi um presente de aniversário da minha mãe, ganhei em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

— Pensei que não conhecesse a sua mãe.

— E não conheço. Mas ela, aparentemente, sabe quem eu sou. — Draco empertigou-se na cadeira, subitamente curioso.

— Eu posso ver? — Dallas o olhou com desconfiança e soltou o pingente de seu pescoço e o estendeu a Draco, que o ergueu em seguida com as pontas dos dedos para avaliação. Quando ele virou a joia entre os dedos, o seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido sob as manchas roxas. Quando ele abriu o porta-retrato e viu a imagem dentro deste, Dallas achou que ele iria desmaiar de tão branco que ficou.

— Draco? O que foi? — ele não respondeu, somente soltou o pingente como se este tivesse lhe queimado e remexeu o colarinho de sua camisa, puxando de sob este um cordão igualmente prata, com um pingente em forma de gota, como o dela, e com a mesma flor entalhada no fundo e a foto de braços segurando um bebê pálido e de ralos fios loiros.

Dallas desejou por tudo o que era mais sagrado que não estivesse presa àquela cadeira pelo maldito feitiço de castigo, porque o seu corpo todo formigava no instinto primordial de bater ou correr. Ela queria fugir dali, ao mesmo tempo em que queria arrancar o cordão do pescoço de Draco e exigir dele uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu ganhei este cordão da minha mãe de aniversário, antes de vir para Hogwarts. — Draco explicou com a voz falha e olhos inchados e largos.

— Como isto é possível? — Dallas perguntou em um ofego e com algo entalado em sua garganta.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— O quê?

— QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM? — Draco vociferou e saltou na cadeira em um gesto reflexo, na intenção de levantar, mas o feitiço de castigo o manteve no lugar, e meia dúzia de impropérios deixaram a sua boca. O grito atraiu Snape que deixou o escritório com uma expressão tempestuosa. Era para os dois sonserinos estarem resolvendo as suas diferenças, não piorando tudo.

— Doze. — Dallas respondeu, por fim.

— Onde você nasceu? — Draco continuou, em um tom mais controlado e ignorando totalmente o professor parado em pé na frente deles.

— França. — a resposta dela fez um som estrangulado brotar do fundo da garganta de Draco.

— Eu nasci na França. — ele declarou com uma voz quase sumida. — Meu pai mandou a minha mãe para a França quando ela ficou grávida de mim e só voltamos para a Inglaterra quando eu tinha quatro anos. — Dallas sentiu o mundo girar ao seu redor diante desta implicação. Os Winford haviam ido para a França um ano e meio antes de seu nascimento, movidos por uma vontade súbita de Amélia de mudar de ares (hoje Dallas sabia que a avó estava fugindo da guerra e da ameaça que era Voldemort) e voltaram alguns anos após o seu nascimento. Dallas voltou o olhar para Snape, parado, em silêncio, na frente deles. O rosto do professor não era de demonstrar muitas emoções mas, naquele momento, os pensamentos dele estavam estampados em sua face e esses diziam que ele sabia, sabia exatamente do que Draco e ela falavam, sabia antes mesmo deles dois descobrirem.

— Me solta. — ela pediu em um tom sufocado.

— Senhorita Winford… — Snape tentou argumentar e algo partiu-se dentro de Dallas e ela notou que foi a sua curta paciência.

— EU FALEI PARA ME SOLTAR! — berrou e sentiu um imenso alívio quando o professor apontou a varinha para ela. Assim que viu-se solta, Dallas deixou a cadeira em um pulo e a sala em igual velocidade. Os seus passos pesados ecoavam ao seu redor, as suas pernas a levavam para onde queriam levar e a sua mente estava tão nublada com os recentes acontecimentos que só notou onde estava quando o seu corpo chocou-se contra a grade de proteção do terraço de observação da torre de Astronomia. O seu corpo inteiro tremia e ela sentia como se houvesse algo bloqueando a sua traquéia, pois não conseguia respirar diante do que Draco lhe disse, diante da implicação do que Draco falou.

As suas pernas fraquejaram e Dallas só teve tempo de girar sobre os saltos antes de seus joelhos cederem e ela cair sentada no chão gelado, com as costas contra a grade. Não havia razão para ela estar abalada, a sua mãe era uma completa estranha para ela mas, ainda sim, a relevação balançou com todos os seus alicerces. Mesmo diante dos presentes de aniversário, ela era uma mulher sem rosto, sem nome, sem história. Agora ela tinha nome, o rosto permanecia uma incógnita, pois Dallas ainda não a encontrou em suas idas e vindas ao Beco Diagonal, mas ela tinha uma história que excluía Dallas e continuava mal contada.

Como ela e seu pai se conheceram? Ambos casados, o que a levou a trair o marido e depois abandonar a filha? Por que ela lhe deu um medalhão que corria o risco de ser identificado por Draco, mas recusava assinar as cartas com nada além de um M? Dallas ofegou. Sentia que estava sufocando, desmoronando por alguém que não merecia o seu descontrole, mas é que as possibilidades eram enormes, agora que sabia a verdade. Ela teria sido criada pela mãe ou abandonada? Draco teria sido um irmão melhor que os gêmeos? Sua origem seria camuflada? Seria criada como uma Malfoy ou reduzida a uma bastarda sem nenhum direito? Porque hoje ela estava no meio termo. Não era a nobreza, mas também não era a ralé. Como ela seria se Narcisa Malfoy tivesse a coragem de assumir os seus erros, coisa que Albert não teve?

Dallas sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma capa cobrir as suas costas e um braço passar-lhe sobre os ombros. Como sempre, ela não precisava olhar para ver quem era, porque a presença de Potter sempre lhe era familiar, sempre a relaxava e a fazia acomodar-se involuntariamente contra o corpo dele. Ela não o indagou sobre como ele a encontrou ali na torre, ou sobre como ele soube de que Dallas precisava dele, mesmo que inconscientemente, somente agradeceu por ele estar ali.


	20. Capítulo 19

Os sonserinos não sabiam o que tinha acontecido, apenas sabiam que as coisas entre Dallas e Draco estavam estranhas. Ambos evitavam ficar na presença um do outro por mais tempo que o necessário, as detenções eram cumpridas em absoluto silêncio e as provocações do garoto e piadinhas de mau gosto ganharam um silencioso fim. O recesso de fim de ano veio e foi e, mais uma vez, Dallas permaneceu em Hogwarts, enfurnada em seu dormitório ou na biblioteca durante todo o período. Não compareceu a ceia no salão principal e evitava cruzar com Potter que, mesmo assim, parecia saber exatamente onde ela se escondia e ia até lá lhe fazer companhia. Dallas não se incomodava tanto assim com Potter impondo a existência dele à sua pessoa, a companhia dele era silenciosa e no máximo o que faziam era trocar ideias sobre alguns deveres ou ele perguntava coisas superficiais sobre o livro que ela lia naquele momento. O incidente da Torre de Astronomia não era mencionado e Dallas era agradecida por este pequeno conforto.

Janeiro de 1994 chegou extremamente frio e, junto com as temperaturas baixas, os alunos retornaram à Hogwarts para o segundo trimestre. O início de um novo período de aulas significou o retorno das detenções e mais caldeirões encardidos, e com crostas de poções envelhecidas presas no chumbo, para serem limpos.

— Eu, por várias vezes, quis perguntar a minha mãe o que aconteceu. — Draco quebrou o silêncio que sempre existia entre eles quando cumpriam as detenções juntos. Dallas não desviou o olhar da crosta que tentava soltar com a espátula, no fundo do caldeirão. — Mas sei que ela não me responderia e me daria voltas até eu esquecer do assunto. Então, eu perguntei aos elfos domésticos. — Dallas parou os seus movimentos, mas ainda sim não mirou Draco. — Alguns de nossos elfos são relíquias da família Malfoy, mas existem três que foram herdados dos Black, vieram com o dote de minha mãe e são fiéis somente àqueles que carregam o sangue Black… teoricamente. E um deles Potter fez o favor de libertar ano passado.

— Dobby. — Dallas murmurou e ergueu o olhar para mirar Draco. O rosto dele agora tinha um tom amarelado dos hematomas que sumiam, ele não tinha mais o gesso no pulso e os olhos não estavam mais inchados.

— Não foi fácil encontrá-lo, mas um elfo liberto não possui mais lealdade com os seus mestres e nenhuma obrigação de manter os seus segredos. Dobby me contou que meus pais estavam em crise no casamento na época, a minha mãe desaprovava o contínuo apoio que meu pai dava a certos ideais que estavam sendo propagadas à época. — Dallas rolou os olhos. Lucius Malfoy conseguiu fugir da punição do Ministério por associação ao Lordes das Trevas, mas era de conhecimento de todos que ele foi, ainda era, provavelmente, um Comensal da Morte. — E quando mamãe ficou grávida de mim, ela insistiu que meu pai largasse esta luta, pelo bem da família.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, ele disse não.

— E mandou mamãe para a França por segurança. Ela ficou furiosa, e triste, e solitária, uma mistura de emoções e então conheceu um trouxa…

— Albert Winford.

— Sim. Charmoso, sedutor, e que a fez esquecer todos os problemas em um caso extraconjugal intenso e curto.

— O elfo te contou isto? Com essas palavras? — disse com deboche. Elfos eram analfabetos, mal conseguiam conjugar os pronomes com os verbos corretamente, então nunca que iriam contar uma história com tantos detalhes e de forma tão rebuscada. Draco ignorou a explícita alfinetada de Dallas e continuou o seu relato.

— Eu conheço a minha mãe, sei que o que ela teve com o homem trouxa foi algo de momento e inconsequente. Ela ama o meu pai.

— Não tão inconsequente assim, não é mesmo? Eu estou aqui. — Dallas disse com amargura. — O elfo te contou por que ela me entregou aos Winford ao invés de ter me largado em um orfanato?

— Eu não sei.

— E como o seu pai não descobriu a infidelidade dela através da gravidez? — Draco comprimiu os lábios em uma expressão de desagrado antes de responder:

— Ele sabe. — Dallas perdeu o ar, como se tivesse levado um soco no peito, diante desta revelação. — Toda família tradicional sangue-puro possuí uma tapeçaria com a nossa árvore genealógica. Aparentemente, o seu nome consta na tapeçaria dos Black, sob o nome de Narcissa Malfoy.

Dallas puxou a cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se nesta. As suas pernas trêmulas não mais suportavam o seu peso e ela continuava com a súbita falta de ar.

— O que eu achei estranho, porque no dia em que tivemos aquele incidente no Beco Diagonal, onde o seu empregado apontou uma arma para o meu pai, logo depois que vocês foram embora ele me pediu para criar alianças com você, porque o nome Winford era poderoso no mundo trouxa e todos sabem que Amélia Winford a favorece. E agora eu não entendo por que ele me pediu isto quando ele deveria te odiar. Você é a prova viva de que a minha mãe o traiu, você é uma mancha no bom nome da família.

Dallas sentiu o seu sangue ferver diante das palavras de Draco e, ao mesmo tempo, uma imensa tristeza. Era isto o que ela era, não é mesmo? Ao que sempre foi reduzida: a mancha que denegria a imagem de duas boas famílias. A culpa recaía nas costas dela e não de Narcissa e Albert, os irresponsáveis que resolveram violar os votos sagrados do casamento e traírem os seus cônjuges. Albert porque era um galinha e Narcissa por vingança a Lucius que preferiu dar mais atenção à Voldemort do que a esposa grávida e exilá-la em outro país.

— Aparentemente isto é tudo o que eu sou, não é mesmo? A mancha na família. — Dallas soltou com azedume e em um único puxão arrancou o colar que carregava no pescoço e o arremessou para Draco, que era um excelente apanhador quando não estava enfrentando Potter, porque ele pegou a joia em pleno ar. — Devolva isto à ela. Eu vivi doze anos da minha vida sem mãe, posso viver o resto da minha miserável existência sem ela. — declarou e pôs-se de pé, voltando a limpar o caldeirão e dando aquele assunto por encerrado.

**oOo**

O jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal deu-se em um dia ensolarado, mas frio. Dallas apenas compareceu para dar apoio a Patrick, mas não tinha nenhuma disposição de torcer pela casa das águias. Obviamente que, como todo jogo de Quadribol de Hogwarts, este não foi sem incidente, causado por Draco ao fantasiar-se de Dementador, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, para assustar Potter. A ausência de efeitos negativos sobre a plateia e em Potter denunciou na hora que eles não eram Dementadores de verdade e Draco ganhou mais duas semanas de detenção sob a supervisão de McGonagall. A Grifinória venceu mesmo assim, para a completa consternação de Patrick que achou por um segundo que Cho Chang seria realmente capaz de vencer Potter. A menina voava bem e era ágil e de reflexos rápidos, mas para alguém míope e que nunca tinha voado na vida antes de vir para Hogwarts, Potter tinha um evidente talento nato para o esporte.

A manhã após o jogo chegou com a notícia alarmante de que Sirius Black havia conseguido entrar novamente no castelo e a segurança da propriedade foi reforçada. Os Dementadores estavam ficando inquietos e pelas janelas dos corredores Dallas podia vê-los como sombras agourentas flutuando ao longe. As semanas passaram sob a mesma cortina de tensão que dominou a escola no ano anterior, por causa da abertura da Câmara Secreta, provas foram aplicadas, a rotina tentou ser mantida e mesmo com o clima pesado entre Draco e ela, o colega sonserino ainda arrumou tempo para gabar-se do fato de que conseguiu que o Ministério decretasse Bicuço culpado do ataque ao garoto e que fosse executado. Naquele momento, enquanto ouvia Draco vangloriar-se disto, entre os seus fãs fiéis, Dallas sentiu nojo de compartilhar o mesmo sangue que ele. Nojo e vergonha e isto deve ter ficado estampado de forma clara em seu rosto porque, ao vê-la, Draco calou-se e abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rosto ruborizado pela vergonha.

A partida final da copa de Quadribol entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória foi carregada de tensão e jogadas violentas, deixando claro que os jogadores obviamente estavam atrás de sangue e vontade de quebrar alguém naquele momento, fortalecendo ainda mais a rivalidade entre as casas.

— Vai ter a Copa Mundial de Quadribol este ano. A final vai ser aqui na Inglaterra. — Patrick comentou e Dallas desviou o olhar da partida, de Draco e Potter chutando-de e trocando insultos enquanto voavam lado a lado a caça do pomo de ouro.

— E?

— Você quer ir? — Dallas piscou repetidamente para o amigo diante deste convite. Havia um tom rosado nas bochechas dele e o garoto não a olhava nos olhos como sempre fazia.

— Patrick, olha… — Dallas era nova, mas não era idiota. Ainda não tinha chegado a idade das paixões adolescentes arrebatadoras, mas era uma menina precoce e portanto conseguiu compreender em um piscar de olhos e outro as intenções do amigo. O tom de Patrick tinha dezenas de mensagens subliminares, entre elas uma suave conotação de interesse. — Você é meu amigo e eu acho que deveríamos permanecer assim.

— Hã? — Patrick respondeu, curiosamente distraído e então, após alguns segundos, ele piscou e pareceu compreender sobre o que Dallas falava. — Não. Não! — ele torceu o nariz como se cheirasse algo muito fedorento. — Ew! Você também é minha amiga e nada mais, eu não tenho nenhum interesse em você. — Dallas arqueou as sobrancelhas e isto foi o suficiente para embaraçar o corvinal que começou a atropelar-se nas palavras. — Não que você não seja uma menina interessante, e bonita, qualquer garoto de bom senso estaria interessado em você.

— Menos você. — Dallas provocou porque ela queria ver até onde Patrick enrolaria-se e porque era divertido vê-lo perder a compostura. Patrick era o seu oposto, era calmo e sensato, com tiradas inteligentes regadas com uma pitada de sarcasmo, e sempre dava bons conselhos.

— Não é nada pessoal, Dally. — Dallas mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir uma risada. Patrick só a chamava de Dally quando estava muito embaraçado. A torcida em volta deles emitiu um grito ensurdecedor e por um momento eles desviaram os olhares do rosto um do outro para mirar o campo e então o rubor de mais cedo retornou as bochechas de Patrick. Dallas seguiu a direção dos olhos do amigo e viu que a atenção dele estava completamente focada em Davon Yale, quarto anista e batedor da Sonserina. A risada que ela tentava prender acabou saindo de forma involuntária.

— Agora entendi. — o rosto de Patrick ficou da cor de um tomate maduro quando ele percebeu as implicações nas palavras de Dallas.

— Eu posso explicar!

— O que, exatamente, você pode explicar? — ela provocou ao recostar-se na arquibancada e cruzar os braços e as pernas. Patrick ficou ainda mais envergonhado e mirou o chão, sem palavras. Estava claro ali, naquele gesto, que ele esperava uma represália pela parte dela e Dallas sentiu-se ofendida por um breve segundo. Patrick deveria conhecê-la, saber que ela, melhor do que ninguém, não iria julgá-lo ou oferecer preconceitos mas, por outro lado, compreendia a hesitação e temor dele. — Se você quer a minha sincera opinião, acho que você tem chances. — ela comentou de forma casual e Patrick ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que Dallas pôde ouvir os músculos do pescoço dele estalarem, mesmo sob o alvoroço da torcida da Corvinal.

— O quê?

— Davon não faz muita distinção de homem ou mulher, desde que seja ser humano e consciente de seus atos.

— Como você sabe disto? — agora Dallas olhou para Patrick com ar julgador.

— Porque estamos na mesma casa e na Sonserina ninguém sabe guardar segredo.

— Oh. — a atenção de Patrick voltou para o jogo por alguns segundos, onde ele admirou com intensidade Davon em pleno vôo e rebatendo balaços a torto e a direito. — Mas você não me respondeu.

— Sobre?

— A Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

— Patrick, você tem ciência que eu só venho à estes jogos porque você me pede, eu não tenho interesse algum em Quadribol. — Patrick rolou os olhos diante da mentira deslavada dela. Dallas poderia não ser uma torcedora ávida, mas ela tinha os seus momentos, ainda mais quando os jogos envolviam a Grifinória.

— Você pode aprender mais sobre a cultura bruxa. Não é você que sempre procura oportunidades para participar de eventos mágicos? Centenas de bruxos estarão na final, vai ser legal, e a Bulgária e a Irlanda são as apostas para finalistas. Eles vêm fazendo uma campanha brilhante no campeonato. E depois da final você pode passar o restante das férias com a minha família. — esta parte da proposta era interessante. Não doeria em nada para ela passar alguns dias longe da mansão Winford, e dos gêmeos atolando os seus ouvidos a chamando de estúpida por causa dos tutores que eles achavam que eram para ajudá-la a não bombar na escola. Pobres ignorantes.

— Eu vou falar com a minha avó. — Dallas respondeu no momento em que Potter pegou o pomo de ouro e a torcida ao redor deles explodiu em gritos de comemoração.


	21. Capítulo 20

As férias de verão daquele ano começaram surpreendentemente desinteressantes, em comparação ao fim do ano letivo que envolveu a revelação de Lupin como um lobisomem, coisa que Dallas sempre soube no segundo em que o viu, o pedido de demissão do próprio, coisa que ela lamentou porque Lupin foi o primeiro professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas decente que eles tiveram, a reviravolta envolvendo Bicuço, para o desprazer de Draco e imenso prazer de Dallas, e a captura e fuga de Sirius Black, quem Snape acreditava piamente ter tido ajuda do Trio de Ouro da Grifinória.

Dallas retornou para casa com a promessa de que falaria com a sua avó sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, sob pena de receber uma bomba de bosta de Patrick via correio-coruja, e que iria explodir na mesa do jantar. Dallas quase considerou convenientemente esquecer de falar com a avó só para ver que cara Meredith faria com uma bomba de bosta explodida sobre ela, mas considerou mais sábio não cutucar aquela onça com vara curta. O retorno à Mansão Winford a fez ganhar olhares curiosos e mais prolongados de todos. Até mesmo Albert, ao passar por ela, teve que mirá-la duas vezes para confirmar o que via.

— O que foi? — Dallas perguntou à Amélia quando Clarisse, pela terceira vez naquele dia, a mirou como se tentasse entender quem era aquela garota, como se não a reconhecesse. — Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? Minha calcinha está aparecendo? O quê? — Amélia riu, um gesto curto e raro que fez Dallas olhar para os céus além das enormes janelas do solário para certificar-se de que o mundo não estava acabando.

— A puberdade finalmente a alcançou, Dallas, junto com os genes Veela. Acho que já é hora de abandonar este visual bonequinha. — Amélia comentou, percorrendo os olhos por ela, dos pés a cabeça. Dallas usava um vestido florido e sandálias e o cabelo longo estava quase chegando-lhe a bunda. Dallas também se olhou e pensou "por que não?". E foi assim que ela viu-se no dia seguinte com o cabelo cortado até um palmo abaixo dos ombros, com as pontas repicadas e uma franja que ia até o seu queixo, em seguida ela foi levada para a Harrods para uma troca completa do guarda-roupas. Dallas achou desnecessário tamanha mudança, visto que passava a maior parte do tempo, do ano, vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas Amélia estava em seu elemento e Dallas sempre gostou do cheiro de roupa nova, embora não tivesse tanto interesse por moda.

— Para que isto? — Dallas perguntou quando a atendente que estava as acompanhando naquela tarde retornou praticamente com uma arara cheia de vestidos de festa. Fazia anos que ela não frequentava uma festa de Natal da Mansão e Amélia sabia que este ano ela não abriria uma exceção, já havia até se conformado com a ausência dela nesses eventos.

— Hogwarts enviou uma carta informando que este ano eles terão um evento formal para os alunos do quarto ano e acima, e que era para ser providenciado vestimentas adequadas. — Amélia comentou distraidamente, enquanto deslizava os cabides com os vestidos pela arara, avaliando um por um. — Ah. — ela tirou da arara um dos vestidos. Ele era em um tom pêssego, bem claro, com aplicações em floral que adornavam o tórax, peito, até parte da saia aberta em formato sino, com tecidos finos e sobrepostos. O vestido tinha mangas de lycra da cor da pele, como meias-calças, onde também havia aplicações floral. O estilo, no corpo de uma pessoa, daria a impressão de que as flores estavam tatuadas na pele que era exposta pela peça.

Dallas apaixonou-se pela peça no instante em que a viu e Amélia lhe deu um discreto sorriso de aprovação. A neta não era chegada a moda, mas tinha os seus raros momentos de apreciação desta arte.

O retorno para a mansão foi feito já no final do dia e enquanto assistia o cenário familiar de Londres passar ao seu redor, Dallas hesitou um pouco antes de virar-se para a avó e contar as notícias.

— Patrick Gordon me convidou para assistir a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol com a família dele. — Amélia assentiu, distraída. Dallas deu um minuto à ela antes de soltar a outra notícia. — E Narcissa Malfoy é a minha mãe. — isto fez Amélia virar-se para ela com tanta velocidade que a mulher até quicou no banco do carro diante do gesto brusco. — É. — Dallas continuou, com azedume. — Aparentemente dar aos filhos um colar com um narciso entalhado e a nossa foto quando éramos bebê é costume dela. Draco tem um colar igual, foi assim que descobrimos. — os olhos de Amélia foram para o colo de Dallas, não encontrando nada lá. — Eu devolvi a joia.

— Por quê? — Dallas deu de ombros e desviou os olhos do rosto da avó, voltando a atenção para a rua. Amélia não deixou transparecer os seus julgamentos em suas expressões, mas Dallas conseguiu ver nos olhos azuis iguais aos seus uma fração do reflexo das emoções dela e essas estavam a chamando de idiota. — Sabe qual era a ideia inicial de Narcissa após o seu nascimento? — Amélia comentou antes de dar um relance para Montgomery que, compreendendo o olhar dela, ergueu a partição que separava os assentos traseiros dos dianteiros, transformando aquela conversa em algo particular entre avó e neta. — O plano inicial dela era de entregá-la a guardiões pagos por ela, que iriam criá-la em uma vila que Narcissa possui no interior da Itália. Você seria educada conforme o seu status provindo de uma família tradicional como os Black, mas seria escondida até a maioridade. Não frequentaria escolas, não iria a Hogwarts ou até mesmo a Beauxbaton. Seria tratada como uma verdadeira vergonha.

— E no que isto difere de como eu sou tratada agora? A vergonha da família Black e Winford? — Dallas rebateu, petulante.

— Eu não tenho vergonha de você. — Amélia respondeu em tom calmo.

— Não? Grand-mère, a senhora irá me casar com os Halliwell porque este casamento é a única coisa que me dará estabilidade dentro da elite londrina.

— Será? — Amélia comentou em um tom vago e desta vez ela quem mirou de forma desinteressada a paisagem que passava por elas. — Francis não me deixou muita coisa com a morte dele e o pouco que me deixou eu fiz render, mas a fortuna que eu tenho não chega perto do que Albert herdou, do que os gêmeos irão herdar. O que eu tenho dentro desta família é apenas poder de influência que irá sumir com a minha morte.

— Grand-mére, a senhora tem algo que deseja me contar? — porque não era a primeira vez que Amélia vinha com este assunto de estar garantindo o futuro de Dallas diante de seu eventual falecimento.

— Eu não estou morrendo, Dallas, Veelas têm juventude e longevidade como os bruxos, mas no mundo de hoje, velhice e doenças não são as únicas causas de mortes. Estou sendo apenas precavida. Eu preciso garantir que você terá estabilidade financeira…

— Grand-mère, a senhora tem ciência que eu não sou estúpida, que eu posso pegar o que herdar da senhora e transformar em bilhões, certo? — Amélia soltou uma risadinha curta e discreta.

— Ah, disto eu tenho certeza, mas Meredith vai querer colocar entrave no caminho, ela vai querer protestar, vai querer garantir que você não receba nada, porque ela é uma cobra ambiciosa e nada mais. Eu preciso que você tenha um nome no qual se calcar quando isto acontecer e os Halliwell são este nome. Eles são futuristas, eles são a melhor aposta para garantir que Meredith não consiga nada. Eu não tenho vergonha de você, Dallas. Você, na verdade, é a única coisa que me dá orgulho nesta família disfuncional.

Dallas permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, para segurar as traiçoeiras lágrimas de emoção que surgiram em seus olhos diante do elogio da avó.

— O que fez Narcissa mudar de ideia sobre não me entregar para tutores para ser criada às escondidas? — Dallas perguntou assim que recuperou o controle.

— Eu. — Amélia respondeu com calma no momento em que o carro atravessou os enormes portões de ferro da entrada da propriedade Winford. — Parte da minha razão de pegá-la para criar foi para irritar Meredith. — o carro estacionou em frente a escadaria de entrada da mansão. — A maior parte foi para provar para mim mesma que eu não era um fracasso como mãe. Que eu poderia acertar com você onde eu falhei com Albert. — declarou e deixou o carro assim que Montgomery abriu a porta do carona para ela.

**oOo**

Aurora Gordon não era em nada parecida com o irmão. Onde Patrick tinha ganhado uns bons centímetros no último mês e perdido algumas gorduras extras, ganhando um ar meio doentio, acentuado pelos seus olhos e cabelos escuros que contrastavam com a sua pele pálida, a figura de Aurora encaixaria-se perfeitamente em praias paradisíacas da Austrália e esbanjava saúde. Os olhos dela eram verdes como a água do mar e o seu cabelo era dourado, com finas tranças enfeitadas por fitas coloridas. A sua pele era bronzeada e até mesmo o físico atlético de uma surfista ela tinha.

— Tem certeza que vocês são irmãos? — Dallas gracejou ao percorrer os olhos dos pés a cabeça de Patrick, cujos membros longos e desengonçados estavam juntos ao corpo e os olhos castanhos estavam largos, não sabendo para qual parte da sala de estar da mansão ele olhava primeiro.

— Muito engraçado. — Patrick soltou com escárnio e às suas costas Dallas ouviu o clique-clique característico dos saltos de Amélia contra o piso frio. Os olhos do amigo corvinal ficaram ainda mais largos com a chegada da matriarca da família.

— Senhora Winford. — Aurora deu um passo à frente e estendeu uma mão para Amélia. — Aurora Gordon. — apresentou-se com um sorriso largo e de dentes brancos e perolados. — Acredito que a minha mãe explicou tudo na carta dela. — Amélia recebeu a mão de Aurora em um cumprimento curto. A sua avó era orgulhosa, mas não era mal educada.

— Quem é você? — Samantha, no entanto, não tinha a mesma classe que Amélia. Ela surgiu na sala de forma silenciosa, vinda de um treino de equitação, de acordo com os seus trajes, o seu tom era uma mistura de pura desconfiança e desdém e ela nem ao menos pediu licença, somente empurrou Aurora com o ombro em um fingido esbarrão acidental, tirou a mulher do caminho e lançou um olhar para Patrick da cabeça aos pés, avaliando a importância dele naquele contexto. E então, ela sorriu largamente para o rapaz e estendeu uma mão para ele. — Samantha Winford. E você é? — Patrick, inocente e polido demais, o que o encaixaria perfeitamente na Lufa-Lufa, somente reagiu e estendeu uma mão de volta para Samantha, mas Dallas foi mais rápida e segurou a mão oferecida do amigo e o puxou em direção a porta de saída.

— _Au revoir grand-mère_! — ela desejou com um aceno por cima do ombro e não deu um segundo relance para Amélia, ou Samantha, quem ela tinha a certeza estar fumegando de ódio naquele momento, e arrastou Patrick para fora da casa, parando somente quando chegaram no carro trazido pelos irmãos Gordon e o qual Montgomery fechou o tampo do porta-malas que agora continha o malão de escola de Dallas. A gaiola de Osíris já estava confortavelmente acomodada no banco detrás do veículo que era tão compacto que fez Dallas se perguntar se eles três iriam caber ali dentro.

— O que aconteceu lá dentro? — Patrick perguntou ao abrir a porta do lado do carona e abaixar o encosto do banco para permitir a passagem de Dallas, após a garota ter despedido-se de Montgomery.

— Aquilo fui eu te livrando da falsidade de Samantha. — Dallas respondeu ao acomodar-se no banco e Patrick empurrou o encosto de volta para o lugar e entrou no carro, batendo a porta em seguida. — Lembra de Samantha, não é mesmo? Creio que eu te contei sobre os gêmeos. — na verdade, Dallas não contava muito sobre a vida dela no mundo trouxa e Patrick admitia, com uma certa vergonha, que teve que apelar para revistas de fofocas e tabloides para entender um pouco mais sobre o peso e a influência do nome Winford na sociedade britânica não mágica. As histórias que descobriu sobre Dallas, sobre o passado dela, sobre aquela família, foram das mais variadas, algumas tão absurdas que ele perguntava-se até hoje se eram realmente verdadeiras. Mas uma verdade aparentemente foi comprovada hoje: havia animosidade entre Dallas e os gêmeos Winford, o que fazia a notícia sobre a briga entre os três irmãos em uma festa de Natal na mansão, alguns anos atrás, soar verdadeira a cada segundo que passava.

— Não, você não me contou sobre os gêmeos. — Patrick fez-se de ignorante. Era melhor a amiga não saber o que ele sabia, ou corria o risco dela fechar-se ainda mais nesta concha que rodeava o seu coração.

— Eles não são flor que se cheire e portanto indignos de sua nobre presença. — Patrick riu ao trocar um olhar cúmplice com Dallas pelo retrovisor do carro. A risada dele foi interrompida com a chegada de Aurora e sua entrada nada elegante dentro do veículo.

— Família adorável a sua, não? — ela comentou ao dar um relance para Dallas por sobre o ombro e depois ligou o carro. — Aquela menina só faltou vomitar os pulmões de indignação por você ter retirado Patrick da presença dela. — Dallas riu. Era bem a cara de Samantha ter um ataque quando alguém tirava dela algo que atraiu o seu interesse. — Mas você não deveria ter tirado Patrick de lá. — Aurora continuou enquanto guiava o carro pelo caminho de cascalho entre a mansão e o portão de entrada. — Eu queria ver a cara que ela iria fazer quando percebesse que estava latindo para a árvore errada. — Dallas riu de imediato, mas Patrick levou alguns segundos para compreender as palavras da irmã e então corou de forma que pareceu que o seu rosto iria explodir de tão vermelho que ficou.

— Como? Quando… Como? — havia uma mistura de surpresa e pavor na voz dele e as risadas de Dallas morreram em um instante. Aurora deu um relance para o irmão e o seu rosto, antes iluminado por puro divertimento, ganhou uma expressão séria em segundos.

— Eu sou uma auror, Patrick, mas, sobretudo, eu sou a sua irmã. Eu sempre serei a sua irmã antes de tudo e sempre irei te amar e respeitar e te proteger, independente das suas escolhas, ou gostos.

— Pietro sabe também? — ele perguntou com uma voz quase sumida e carregada de insegurança e Dallas desejou estar em qualquer lugar, menos naquele carro apertado e presenciando aquela cena emocional entre dois irmãos que obviamente se amavam, e davam-se bem um com outro, e tinham medo de perder este tipo de relacionamento porque um deles desviava um pouco das arcaicas convenções sociais existentes no momento.

— Pietro desconfia, mas acho que ele não aceita mais pelo fato de que não quer pensar no caçulinha como um ser sexual. Ele te pegou no colo e trocou as suas fraldas. — Patrick ficou ainda mais vermelho diante desta confissão de Aurora.

— Só porque eu sou gay não quer dizer que eu estou transando com qualquer par de pernas que passa! — Aurora riu diante da indignação do irmão.

— Pietro é homem e já teve quatorze anos, não tente convencê-lo que nesta idade você não esteja pensando somente naquilo, independente da sua orientação sexual. — Patrick fez um bico contrariado que Dallas sempre achou adorável no rosto ainda redondo.

— Mamãe e papai?

— Mamãe e papai irão te aceitar como você é e se isto não acontecer, o que eu te disse quando começamos esta conversa?

— Que você sempre vai me amar, respeitar e me proteger.

— Exatamente.

— Até mesmo dos nossos pais?

— Sim.

— Como exatamente você descobriu? Que pistas eu dei? — porque Patrick sempre foi tão cuidadoso sobre o assunto. Uma coisa era dizer para Dallas, alguém que ele sabia que não o julgaria porque o teto dela também era de vidro, porque Dallas entendia de preconceito e desprezo por ser algo que ela não escolheu, mas que ela simplesmente era. Além do mais, a sonserina vivia sob a regra de que se a situação não a afetava diretamente, não era da conta dela e muito menos da alçada dela tecer opiniões.

Aurora deu um relance para Dallas, pelo retrovisor do carro.

— Você tem a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci como melhor amiga e em nenhum momento em que te ouvi falar sobre Dallas ouvi nada mais que carinho fraterno dirigido à ela, e profunda admiração. Óbvio que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, mas na sua idade sempre rola um paixonite entre melhores amigos. É normal. Mas com você, nada.

— Ah. — Patrick respondeu, sem muita reação. Fazia sentido as palavras de Aurora porque ele presenciou este cenário com alguns de seus colegas de escola.

— Você me admira, Patrick? — Dallas perguntou com um tom de divertimento mas, ao mesmo tempo, definitivamente honrada. As suas atitudes não eram dignas de admiração, sabia disto. Apesar de todas as besteiras que Draco falava, ela honrava o brasão e as cores da Sonserina, era ardilosa e manipuladora, levemente mentirosa e um com uma suave pitada de arrogância, portanto não era uma pessoa para ser admirada.

— Garota, eu sou o seu fã número um. — Patrick respondeu com seriedade e uma piscadela cúmplice para ela. Dallas sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar para o cenário passando ao redor deles. Não queria que Patrick visse a sua vergonha, ou o sorriso satisfeito que deu diante deste juramento de amizade.


	22. Capítulo 21

Dallas não ficou muito tempo na casa dos Gordon. Uma noite apenas para conhecer os pais de Patrick e o irmão mais velho dele, Pietro, com o seu sorriso de modelo de capa de revista, e o que Patrick tornaria-se no futuro se seguisse com a carreira de Quadribol para ajudá-lo a moldar os seus bíceps e tríceps. Ambos os irmãos eram incrivelmente parecidos: cabelos e olhos castanhos e pele pálida, mas Pietro era alto e robusto, de músculos definidos e físico triangular (ombros largos e cintura estreita), o seu rosto era de traços retos, o seu sorriso era branco e charmoso e o braço direito tinha a tatuagem de uma fênix que cobria todo o membro, uma tatuagem trouxa, visto que as mágicas costumavam mudar de lugar por conta própria. Patrick e Pietro puxaram a mãe, Annabeth, e Aurora, obviamente, herdara o físico e o jeito de surfista do pai Liam quem, curiosamente, foi um surfista profissional na Austrália antes de, durante um curso de verão para completar o seu Mestrado em Poções na chuvosa Londres, conhecer a talentosa chef Annabeth, por quem se apaixonou, casou e criou uma família na terra da rainha, mas jamais abandonou o mar.

Ir para a Austrália durante as férias era praticamente uma lei não escrita dentro do clã Gordon.

— Se você vai praticamente todo o verão para a Austrália, como pode ser tão pálido assim? — Dallas havia perguntado à Patrick quando ouviu a história durante o jantar. Pietro gargalhou e trocou olhares divertidos com Annabeth.

— Infelizmente o complexo britânico de nossa mãe nos garante apenas uma linda insolação se ficarmos expostos demais ao sol. — o homem respondeu. — Aurora foi a única que herdou a casca grossa australiana de nosso pai para aguentar várias horas sob os raios solares.

E a tia-avó doida de Patrick? Não era tão doida assim, apenas excêntrica.

Bruxos tinha uma longa vida em comparação aos trouxas e um processo de envelhecimento mais vagaroso. Dallas esperou encontrar uma mulher com mais rugas do que pele no rosto, algo que lembrasse aquelas velhas bruxas caquéticas de contos de fadas, mas o que encontrou foi uma respeitável senhora que lhe lembrou muito Amélia, pois era alta, esguia e de pose altiva, mas não tinha a expressão fria e entalhada em mármore que Amélia possuía. Judith era de largo sorriso e na verdade sem nenhuma papas na língua, o que causava momentos embaraçosos para sobrinhos-netos adolescentes, que já tinham conflitos existenciais o suficiente em suas vidas para precisarem de mais alguns.

No dia seguinte à chegada dela na casa dos Gordon, Dallas foi acordada cedo, trocou de roupa e desceu para o café da manhã com uma mochila com mudas de roupas nas costas. O desjejum seguiu de forma animada, com a cozinha cheia e gente esbarrando-se um nos outros enquanto recolhiam talheres dos armários, comida do fogão, onde Annabeth preparava ovos e bacon em uma frigideira enquanto Liam espremia laranjas em uma jarra de suco sobre a pia. Para Dallas, ver tamanho movimento era estranho. O café da manhã na mansão Winford começava religiosamente as 7:30 e todos deveriam estar à mesa neste horário, e terminava as 8:30. Depois deste horário, se alguém tivesse perdido o desjejum, teria que ir à cozinha e preparar a sua própria refeição. Ordens de Amélia. Dallas, quando chegava à copa, era para encontrar a mesa arrumada com as mais sortidas frutas, geléias, torradas, pães doces e salgados, um tabuleiro de frios, sucos, café e creme, dispostos em porcelana chinesa e servidos com talheres de prata. Ninguém conversava, trocava ideias, não havia risadas durante a mesa de café da manhã, bom dias oferecidos de forma tão animada enquanto um cesto de pão fresco era passado de mão em mão.

Uma hora e meia após o café, todos os Gordon e Dallas tomaram as ruas vazias de Godric's Hollow a caminho do local onde estaria a chave de portal, e encontraram a mesma, uma taça de cobre lascada e fosca, no monte atrás da Igreja St. Jerome. Cinco minutos depois, Patrick e Dallas caíam de forma desajeitada, em um misturar de braços e pernas, sobre um vasto campo verde, enquanto os adultos eram cuspidos da chave de portal de forma bem mais elegante do que eles foram.

— Eu não vejo a hora de fazer dezessete anos e aprender a aparatar. — Patrick resmungou quando pôs-se de pé e estendeu uma mão para Dallas.

— Vamos admitir, nenhum meio bruxo de viagem é relativamente agradável. — ela respondeu ao ser levantada com um único puxão do braço de Patrick e então deu uma boa olhada aonde eles tinham parado. Era a entrada de um gigantesco acampamento, onde barracas estavam montadas a perder de vista, de variados tamanhos e formatos, um bruxo estava parado a alguns passos de onde eles tinham surgido e foi para ele que Liam entregou o cálice fosco e lascado. Em seguida, eles tomaram o rumo do gigantesco descampado, procurando entre centenas e mais centenas de bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades e nacionalidades, o lote onde montariam a barraca deles. Assim que encontraram, Aurora e Pietro puseram-se ao trabalho e com alguns girar de varinhas ergueram a barraca quê, por fora, não abrigaria nem ao menos duas pessoas, quando mais cinco adultos e dois adolescentes.

— Eu adoro magia. — Dallas murmurou ao entrar na tenda e ver que por dentro esta era enorme e uma réplica perfeita da casa dos Gordon.

A primeira ordem do dia após depositar a sua mochila no quarto em que iria ficar, foi sair com Patrick pelo acampamento e procura de rostos conhecidos, conversar com desconhecidos, descobrir o quanto o mundo mágico era vasto e cheio de coisas novas para aprender. Durante o passeio, Patrick e ela encontraram alguns colegas de escola, Dallas conversou com um grupo de bruxos franceses e ganhou de ávidos torcedores irlandeses chapéu e cachecol com as cores do país. Alguns jovens torcedores búlgaros soltaram assobios para ela quando ela passou pelo grupo e Dallas os respondeu com um brilhante sorriso e uma ofensa que resumiu-se a mão erguida em um punho fechado, com somente o dedo do meio levantado. Os torcedores riram da ousadia dela e lhe mandaram beijos enquanto Dallas era arrastada para longe do grupo por Patrick, e só pararam quando trombaram com outro grupo de bruxos bem familiar.

Draco Malfoy estava acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle, suas sombras fiéis, e os olhos cinzentos e largos mostravam clara surpresa por vê-la ali.

A relação de Draco e Dallas continuava tensa desde a fatídica descoberta que ambos fizeram no ano anterior. Os dois sonserinos evitavam se falar, de reconhecer o novo status entre eles que ia além de meros colegas de casa e, cada vez que os seus olhos encontravam-se ao cruzarem um pelo outro nos corredores de Hogwarts, eles desviavam o olhar, embaraçados demais, sem jeito sobre como reagir àquele momento.

— Winford. — o cumprimento veio em uma voz grave e arrastada. Parecia que a puberdade tinha alcançado Draco, pois ele também estava mais alto e com o rosto menos pontiagudo.

— Malfoy. — Dallas respondeu em igual tom e então silêncio os rodeou por uns segundos antes de Draco continuar.

— Minha mãe gostaria de convidá-la para jantar conosco, hoje, na tenda dos Malfoy. — Draco parecia ter engasgado nas palavras, pelo modo como o rosto dele ficou vermelho e o nariz contorceu de puro desgosto. Era óbvio que a ideia de Dallas ir jantar com eles não o agradava em nada.

— Jantar? Com os seus pais? — a insinuação não deixava dúvidas para um bom entendedor. Draco e Narcissa estavam drogados se achavam que Dallas iria jantar com eles e Lucius Malfoy. Ela já enfrentava ostracismo e desprezo o suficiente na casa dos Winford, graças a Meredith e aos gêmeos, não precisava viver o mesmo cenário desagradável durante um momento de suas férias de verão que tinha tudo para ser memorável.

— Meu pai estará em uma reunião com alguns associados do Ministério, seremos somente nós três. — Draco explicou e Dallas queria dizer não, estava na ponta da língua a negativa, a vontade de cortar qualquer laço com Narcissa antes mesmo que este começasse mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela estava curiosa para conhecer a mulher que assumiu o posto de mãe em sua vida sem nunca ter pedido à Dallas permissão para isto.

— À que horas é o jantar? — perguntou e viu os ombros de Draco arriarem em completo alívio. Aparentemente ele esperava uma negativa dela e não estava disposto a levar a notícia desagradável para Narcissa.

— Às dezenove horas. A nossa tenda está no setor B, lote trinta e nove.

— Okay, estarei lá.

**oOo**

— O que foi exatamente aquilo? — Patrick exigiu saber quando eles retornaram à barraca dos Gordon após o encontro deles com Draco Malfoy, e a arrastou para o seu quarto para começar o inquérito. Dallas suspirou, foi até a porta do quarto para ouvir os sons emanados ao longo da casa, ter certeza onde cada um estava e se estavam longe o suficiente para não testemunharem aquela conversa. Pietro e Annabeth ainda estavam na cozinha, preparando o almoço, e Aurora, Liam e Judith tinha ido passear pelo acampamento, a procura de velhos amigos, companheiros de trabalho e companheiros torcedores.

Quando deu-se por satisfeita, ela fechou a porta do quarto e voltou a sentar de frente para Patrick, ao pé da cama.

— Lembra da minha mãe bruxa aparentemente desconhecida?

— Sim… — Patrick respondeu com desconfiança.

— Ela é Narcissa Malfoy.

— Como é?! — o garoto sibilou entre os dentes e Dallas suspirou de forma longa e cansada e narrou para ele o que descobriu durante a detenção com Draco, no ano anterior, das correntes idênticas que ambos tinham, com um narciso entalhado no pingente com o porta-retrato, e em como Amélia lhe contou a verdade quando confrontou a avó no início das férias. — Na verdade, isso não é um método pouco usado. — Patrick disse ao final do relato dela. — A sociedade mágica ainda tem muitas tradições e costumes quê, comparadas a sociedade trouxa, nos coloca ainda em séculos passados. Casamentos arranjados, segurança da linhagem sangue-puro, e infidelidade e filhos bastardos são algumas dessas questões. Casamentos arranjados entre os sangue-puros não é mais um hábito recorrente, mas ainda é um hábito e geralmente são casamentos infelizes, o que leva à infidelidade, o que leva a filhos bastardos que ainda são bruxos e portanto não serão largados à própria sorte desta maneira. Normalmente eles ganham nomes não relacionados ao pai ou a mãe, são enviados para lugares distantes sob os cuidados de tutores e amas, educados dentro das mais distintas tradições e leis mágicas, alguns crescem sem nunca saberem sobre a sua verdadeira origem, outros crescem ressentindo os pais que os abandonaram, gerando escândalos dentro dessas famílias tão distintas, mas tão falsas.

— O que seria o meu caso se Amélia não tivesse intervido.

— Alguns estudos dizem que apesar de não formarem bandos como outros seres mágicos, veelas não são criaturas solitárias. Para elas, o laço de sangue é essencial, está acima de tudo e todos, não importa qual seja a origem deste laço. — isso poderia explicar a razão de Amélia protegê-la tanto, além da razão que ela lhe deu quando perguntou porque a avó resolveu assumi-la mesmo sabendo o escândalo que seria para a família Winford. Isto também explicava porque, apesar de enfurecê-la na maior parte do tempo, Dallas ainda sim sentia uma constante necessidade de mudar Draco, de transformá-lo em algo melhor, porque tinha medo que o caminho que ele seguia no momento só fosse levá-lo à ruína.

— E agora Narcissa Malfoy finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e resolveu me conhecer ao invés de mandar presentes de forma misteriosa.

— E você disse sim. — Patrick atestou e isto fez a realidade finalmente alcançar a mente de Dallas.

Ela disse sim ao convite de Narcissa. E agora? Como exatamente iria reagir neste jantar? O que dizer? Como se comportar quando havia uma mistura de sentimentos revirando dentro do estômago dela? Por um lado havia a excitação por finalmente conhecer a sua mãe, algo que ela nunca pensou que iria sentir porque até chegar em Hogwarts, a sua mãe não era um assunto prioritário em sua vida já devidamente atribulada, mas, por outro lado, havia a raiva por querer conhecer a mulher que foi fonte dos principais insultos que recebeu durante anos porque, por alguma razão estúpida, a sua versão mais jovem achava digno defender a honra de Narcissa simplesmente porque esta era a sua mãe. Mais tarde Dallas aprendeu que era um esforço inútil, que isto apenas geraria mais insultos. E por que ela perdia o seu tempo defendendo a honra de alguém que não conhecia e, até onde sabia, os seus colegas poderiam estar certos em suas ofensas?

Portanto, às 18:30, ela deixou a barraca dos Gordon, já cientes de que Dallas jantaria com um colega sonserino, trajando as vestes mais formais que pôde encontrar (um vestido de alças e sandálias) e tomou o rumo da área B do acampamento. Percebeu, à medida em que ia avançando para o setor B, que o acampamento era dividido por classes sociais. Literalmente por classes sociais, pois quanto mais próximo chegava a tenda dos Malfoy, o que mais notava ao seu redor eram tendas igualmente grandiosas e luxuosas. Não eram do tamanho de uma mansão, mas eram grandes como uma casa de subúrbio, o que deixava a entender que o seu interior deveria ser o quádruplo de tamanho que o seu exterior. A tenda dos Malfoy não parecia ser de lona, ou se era, magia estava trabalhando sobre o tecido para fazê-lo parecer com paredes de pedra, e ela tinha janelas altas com vitrais e entrada com uma gigantesca porta dupla de madeira com o brasão da família.

Dallas ergueu o punho para bater na porta que parecia absurdamente sólida, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, esta abriu como se por magia. Ou melhor, graças a um elfo doméstico que mal chegava aos seus joelhos. A criatura, como todas de sua espécie, vestia um trapo qualquer que chamava de roupas, um pedaço de lençol florido e amarelado, amarrado em torno de seu corpo pequeno e magro com um pedaço de corda, como uma toga. Os seus olhos grandes eram castanhos e lacrimosos, e ele tinha tufos despenteados de cabelo castanho no topo da cabeça oval.

— Lady Malfoy a aguarda. — o elfo, elfa, se aparência e a voz esganiçada fosse alguma indicação, declarou. — Tipsy a leva para Lady Malfoy. — e Tipsy saiu do beiral da porta, dando passagem para Dallas que seguiu a elfa pelo grandioso hall de entrada, subiu uma escadaria de mármore e então pararam em uma ante-sala de espera atrelada a sala da jantar. Draco já estava no local, largado sobre um sofá de couro, com um livro apoiado nos joelhos e um ar de enfado. — Tipsy vai chamar Lady Malfoy. — e Tipsy desapareceu após este aviso.

Draco largou o livro sobre a mesa de centro, mas não deixou o sofá para vir cumprimentá-la, como as boas regras de etiqueta mandavam. Dallas permaneceu parada onde Tipsy a deixou, desconfortável demais com a situação para mover um músculo que fosse e forçando todo o seu ser a permanecer ali, porque a vontade que tinha era de sair correndo e desistir de toda aquela loucura. De forma involuntária, os seus olhos correram pelo ambiente a sua volta. Se o interior da tenda era uma réplica do que era a verdadeira Mansão Malfoy, Dallas não saberia dizer com certeza, pois ela nunca que iria conhecer a casa da família, mas suspeitava que este fosse o caso. O lugar, obviamente, era antigo, passado de geração para geração, com um contraste de mármore branco e negro, móveis de couro e molduras de prata, criando ambientes escurecidos e com um tom macabro. Um esforço de decoração exagerado para uma simples tenda de uso esporádico, então tinha que ser uma réplica da casa dos Malfoy, era a pura lógica.

— Dallas. — alguém ofegou o seu nome às suas costas e Dallas hesitou um segundo antes de virar. Quando o fez, lá estava Narcissa Malfoy, ao pé da escada, com um sorriso no rosto bonito e o cabelo loiro bem penteado. Os fios não tinham o mesmo tom platinado que os de Draco, eram mais dourados, mas muito bem cuidados. Os seus olhos eram azuis claríssimos e ela era alta e esguia e usava roupas formais, o que fez Dallas sentir-se mal vestida, mesmo que a peça que usasse tivesse custado quinhentas libras no Harrods. O salto dela fez um clique-clique suave no piso frio quando ela aproximou-se de Dallas e Narcissa ergueu levemente os braços, na intenção de um abraço, mas em um gesto reflexo, Dallas recuou para afastar-se do toque, o que fez a mulher parar a meio caminho de sua intenção de tocar a menina.

Dallas sentia que o seu coração iria fugir pela sua boca, diante de tamanha força com que ele batia em seu peito. A vontade de sumir dali, aparatar para longe, mesmo que não soubesse aparatar, tomou conta de cada molécula que constituía o seu ser. Narcissa tinha a expressão de quem não podia acreditar no que acontecia e ao mesmo tempo aquele era o melhor momento de sua vida, os lábios vermelhos estavam levemente torcidos em um sorriso maternal e os olhos claros estavam marejados. Dallas lançou um olhar para Draco, por cima do ombro, e viu que ele tinha uma expressão constipada. A expressão de quem não sabia exatamente o que sentir ao presenciar aquela cena.

— Dallas. — havia uma súplica na forma em como Narcissa disse o nome de Dallas. Uma súplica e um tom de reverência e quando a mulher ergueu novamente a mão para tocá-la, Dallas permaneceu estática e um segundo depois as pontas dos dedos de Narcissa tocaram as suas bochechas, em um gesto hesitante, como se ela temesse que a menina desaparecesse em um único toque. — Todos os pedidos de desculpa do mundo não serão capazes de desfazer o que eu fiz, as minhas decisões irão me consumir por toda a eternidade, a culpa sempre irá me corroer por dentro, de forma silenciosa, como um câncer, mas você precisa entender uma única coisa: tudo o que eu fiz, foi para proteger você. — Narcissa ergueu os olhos do rosto de Dallas e mirou Draco, para quem estendeu um braço, o chamando para mais perto. Draco demorou um segundo antes de ceder ao pedido da mãe e aproximou-se o suficiente para ela segurar-lhe a mão e puxá-lo para o seu lado, olhando de um adolescente para o outro. — Tudo o que eu faço é sempre para proteger vocês.

Dallas não sabia exatamente como reagir. Havia sinceridade no rosto de Narcissa, em seus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas não derramadas, no toque temeroso das pontas dos dedos dela em sua bochecha, no modo como ela sorria, implorando para que Dallas a entendesse, ao menos a entendesse. Narcissa não pedia perdão pelos seus atos, apenas pedia que Dallas compreendesse as suas razões.

— Okay. — Dallas declarou. Ela podia fazer isso, oferecer à Narcissa o benefício da dúvida, e Narcissa alargou o sorriso ao perceber que no momento isto era o máximo que obteria da garota, mas era o suficiente mesmo assim.

— Draco me passou o seu recado. — a mulher declarou e retirou do bolso das vestes o cordão que Dallas tinha mandado Draco devolver para ela. — Confesso que não era bem assim que eu queria que você descobrisse a verdade. Que vocês dois descobrissem a verdade. — ela falou, olhando de um filho para o outro. — A minha intenção era contar tudo em um ambiente calmo, como este, mas parece que esta oportunidade foi perdida. — ela não ofereceu o cordão de volta a Dallas, somente apertou este dentro do punho fechado e com um sorriso fraco mudou de assunto ao dar um relance para a copa. — Parece que o jantar está servido, vamos? — convidou ambos e dirigiu-se à sala de jantar, onde acomodou-se à cabeceira da mesa com Draco à sua direita e Dallas à sua esquerda.

A comida que havia nas travessas era digna de um banquete, não algo para saciar somente três pessoas. Talvez tivesse sido uma boa ideia ela ter aceitado a proposta de Patrick de lhe fazer companhia. Estava precisando de um apoio moral naquele momento, porque sentia-se tão desconectada da realidade, sem saber como reagir direito à aquele cenário, que a presença sólida e confiável do amigo ao seu lado, para servir-lhe de alicerce para aquela realidade, teria sido bem vinda.

— Desculpe-me se parece muita coisa. — Narcissa disse, a perfeita anfitriã. — Mas eu não sabia qual era o seu prato favorito…

— Por que não perguntou a grand-mère? — Dallas a interrompeu.

— Como? — Narcissa disse em um ofego.

— Por que não perguntou a Amélia? — ela repetiu com algo quente começando a borbulhar dentro de seu peito e então percebeu que era raiva. Os seus dedos fecharam com força no cabo dos talheres e ela lançou um olhar raivoso para Narcissa. — Você parece saber tanto da minha vida para alguém que decidiu me deixar para trás. — Narcissa ficou pálida. — Se eu era uma vergonha, por que simplesmente não livrou-se de mim antes que eu me tornasse um fardo? É uma mulher rica, com condições o suficiente de fazer um aborto sem ninguém saber de nada e então não estaríamos aqui hoje, não é mesmo?

— Dallas… — Draco sibilou o nome dela em um aviso.

— Você não tem moral para me repreender, Malfoy! — ela rebateu de forma venenosa. — Você com a sua família perfeita, os seus pais amorosos, que fazem tudo o que você quer, basta você estalar os dedos e resmungar para eles as suas contrariedades. Sabe o que eu tive como pai? Ninguém! Mãe? Não vamos começar a listar agora as humilhações que eu sofri, por anos, por causa de uma mãe que me abandonou. Os boatos eram vários. Era uma empregada, uma prostituta, uma vagabunda qualquer querendo dinheiro e que não conseguiu. Uma ralé de baixa classe que deixou a filha vira-lata dela para ser criada dentro do seio da tradicional família Winford, para ver se a menina ganha algum pedigree. Lá vai Dallas Winford, a bastardinha, a esquisitinha, a vergonha da família! Por que ela não foi afogada no lago? Por que não a largaram no orfanato? Por que ela não foi abortada? Por que… — Dallas sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado com força para fora da cadeira e então estava sendo abraçada com força por Narcissa.

Os braços magros e poderosos dela estavam contra as costas de Dallas, a apertando e escondendo o seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de fúria que ela nem ao menos sentiu escorrer pelas suas bochechas.

— Eu te odeio! — Dallas soltou de forma abafada e chorosa, para sua completa vergonha. Há anos que não perdia a compostura deste jeito. — Eu te odeio tanto!

— Eu sei. — Narcissa respondeu, com a voz embargada e acariciando as mechas castanhas do cabelo da menina entre os dedos. — Eu sei, e eu sinto muito. Eu… — ela hesitou antes de vagarosamente afastar Dallas de seu corpo e olhá-la nos olhos. — Você perguntou por que eu simplesmente não a abortei, certo? — continuou e guiou a garota de volta a cadeira, a sentando nesta e ajoelhando-se no chão em frente à ela. As mãos trêmulas e geladas de Dallas continuava entre as dela e Narcissa as apertou em um gesto de conforto. — Porque eu não pude. Ser mãe é algo que eu nasci para ser e o meu único erro foi trair Lucius em um momento de raiva e confusão. Mas eu não me arrependo e não considero erro algum ter decidido prosseguir com a gravidez. Mas, Dallas, você sabe quais são as regras sociais para pessoas como nós. Lucius poderia tê-la assumido como filha dele? Poderia. Você seria criada como uma Malfoy, mas a sua verdadeira origem não seria segredo para ninguém e a história seria a mesma. Aparentemente a elite mágica e bruxa não se diferem. Você sofreria o mesmo ostracismo aqui que sofreu sendo uma Winford. Só que eu não sabia disto na época em que concordei com Amélia em te entregar para ela, a minha ignorância me fez acreditar que você teria uma vida diferente entre os trouxas, diferente do que teria se vivesse ao meu lado. Talvez a melhor opção tenha sido o plano original de criá-la longe disto tudo, mas Amélia insistiu e eu achei que assim seria melhor. Você teria uma identidade, teria um nome, uma história nas suas costas. As escolhas que Amélia e eu fizemos foram pensando no melhor para você. Infelizmente as coisas não saíram exatamente como planejamos, não é mesmo?

— As coisas não saíram nem perto do que vocês planejaram. — Dallas resmungou entre lágrimas e sentindo-se envergonhada por ter desabado daquela maneira, principalmente em frente a Draco que em algum momento iria usar isto contra ela, era uma certeza.

— Eu sinto muito. — a voz de Draco a surpreendeu e quando deu um relance para o garoto, viu que ele estava mais pálido que o usual e com os olhos largos e curiosamente brilhantes. Brilhantes com lágrimas. Dallas riu. Eles eram uma família emocionalmente patética. — Se eu soubesse o que você passou…

— Não faria diferença. Potter teve uma infância tão ruim quanto a minha e você não perde a oportunidade de humilhá-lo. — a menção de Harry Potter fez toda e qualquer compaixão sumir do rosto de Draco.

— E isto não muda o fato de que ele tem um ego inflado, não é mesmo? Se achando o herói do mundo mágico e muito melhor do que todo mundo…

— Ele é o herói do mundo mágico! — Dallas enfatizou. Os feitos que Potter carregava nas costas só nesses primeiros anos de Hogwarts tornava a fama dele sem precedentes. O grifinório era uma daquelas pessoas que simplesmente nasceram para serem as salvadoras do mundo, querendo ou não.

— Por que caralho você sempre o defende?!

— Draco! — Narcissa advertiu o filho diante do palavrão, mas foi prontamente ignorada.

— Está apaixonada por ele ou coisa parecida? — ele completou e qualquer retórica de Dallas foi engolida por ela diante do choque desta acusação.

— Não! — Dallas finalmente conseguiu dizer. — Claro que não! — repetiu, apenas para ter certeza, e não gostou nada do sorriso sábio que viu no rosto de Narcissa quando ela se afastou, soltando as suas mãos e deixando para trás, preso entre os seus dedos, o pingente com a sua foto de bebê. Mulher esperta e ardilosa. Talvez a sua herança sonserina não viesse somente de Amélia, não é mesmo?


	23. Capítulo 22

O jantar na tenda dos Malfoy terminou por volta das 21 horas e embora a tensão entre Narcissa e Dallas tenha aliviado após a explosão inicial dela, ainda sim não havia razão para ela ficar ali mais do que o necessário, ainda mais que Lucius poderia voltar a qualquer momento e este era um encontro que ela queria evitar. Então, com um agradecimento polido pelo convite, Dallas depositou a sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa de centro e ergueu-se em um gesto fluido do sofá.

— Draco, acompanhe a sua irmã de volta a barraca dela. — Narcissa ordenou e Dallas tencionou os ombros diante daquela realidade. Draco era o seu irmão, verdadeiramente o seu irmão, diferente dos gêmeos que não era segredo para ninguém que o pai biológico era Francis, e não Albert.

Dallas agradeceu a gentileza e não ofereceu à Narcissa nada mais que um tchau. Não tinha intimidade o suficiente com a mulher para abraços e beijos. Dallas não sabia exatamente o que era ter uma mãe e quais eram os protocolos de comportamento exigidos na presença desta, então, por segurança, um tchau bastou. Draco e ela seguiram pelo acampamento praticamente silencioso, com um ou outro grupo de bruxos que entretiam-se com jogos mágicos ao redor de uma fogueira conjurada, bebendo uísque de fogo para espantar o frio que havia descido sobre aquele descampado. Dallas esfregou os braços com a mesma intenção. Quando deixou a barraca dos Gordon, o sol ainda estava se pondo atrás do monte e a temperatura era agradável. Agora havia uma névoa sobre o acampamento, gotas de sereno molhando a grama e uma brisa gelada que arrepiou a sua pele, e então um blazer foi colocado ao redor de seus ombros e ela olhou com surpresa para Draco, que não a mirava, mas que sim tinha a atenção sobre algo ao longe e, sob luzes das fogueiras e tochas, ela pôde ver que as bochechas dele estavam rosadas.

— Obrigada. — Dallas agradeceu, colocando os braços dentro das mangas do blazer que cobriu-lhe as mãos e chegava na metade de suas coxas.

Ambos seguiram o caminho em silêncio, até que vinte minutos de caminhada depois, chegaram a barraca dos Gordon. Dallas retirou o blazer e o estendeu para Draco, que o pegou e o vestiu novamente.

— Sabe… — ele começou a dizer, sem encará-la. — Quando eu era pequeno, sempre quis irmãos, mas nunca entendi por que os meus pais não me davam um.

— E agora você entende? — porque Dallas não entendia aonde Draco queria chegar.

— Não. — Draco declarou e Dallas piscou repetidamente por vários segundos, antes de rir.

— Acredite, Draco, ter irmãos não é lá grande coisa. Falo por experiência própria.

— Os gêmeos Winford. — Dallas arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa por ele saber quem eram os gêmeos Winford. Normalmente ela não falava muito sobre a sua família trouxa com colega de escolas, mais porque eles não tinham interesse nenhum em saber sobre trouxas e por isso nem faziam ideia de como passar despercebidos entre eles. — Eu procurei algumas revistas trouxas, li alguma coisa ou outra sobre a sua família.

— O que as revistas e jornais falam é superficial e muitas vezes mentiroso. Se quiser saber das verdadeiras fofocas, tem que passar uma tarde tomando chá no clube real com as mais distintas damas da sociedade britânica.

— E o que é verdade e o que é mentira? Você é um espelho fosco. Quando achamos que tiramos toda a sujeira para ver o seu reflexo, percebemos que ainda há muito mais para ser revelado.

— E por que você quer tanto saber o que eu realmente escondo dentro do meu interior?

— Sabe por que há tanta estima na instituição da família dentro da comunidade mágica? Porque criamos laços. Não são laços afetivos, não são laços de sangue, são laços mágicos. Eu sempre soube que havia algo de especial em você desde o primeiro momento em que te toquei e por isso tentei chamar a sua atenção e você me ignorou todas as vezes. Agora, depois de tudo o que eu li sobre os Winford, depois desta noite, entendo o por quê.

— Por quê?

— Porque você tem medo de mudar o _status quo_. Você fez amizade com o Gordon porque ele te tratou bem desde o primeiro instante mas, ainda sim, deixou ele se aproximar com reservas. Eu te tratei mal, então você me mantém à distância e sente prazer em me contrariar porque instigar o desprezo das pessoas por você é a forma que você encontrou para se defender. É na raiva que nos revelamos. Agora Potter, essa é a única parte da equação que eu não entendo.

— Não há nada para entender entre Potter e eu.

— Não? Vocês não são amigos, mas uma hora você o ofende e o despreza, em outra hora você quebra o meu nariz por causa de mimos sem nenhum valor monetário que ele te deu. Eu te acuso de estar apaixonada por ele, e você nega, mas as suas atitudes dizem o contrário. Se não é paixão o que sente por ele, então o que é?

— Eu… — Dallas não sabia. Esta era a resposta. Draco descreveu não somente à ela, mas as suas relações com uma perfeição que mostrava que havia muito mais do que um garoto mimado e arrogante por sob aquela pele pálida e cabelo platinado. Ele era observador, pena que usava este talento para fazer coisas cretinas, como fantasiar-se de Dementador em um jogo da Grifinória vs. Corvinal. — Boa noite, Draco.

— Dallas! — ele a segurou pela mão antes que Dallas pudesse entrar na barraca. O formigamento familiar percorreu o seu braço diante do toque, algo morno e aconchegante e agora ela sabia que era a sua magia reconhecendo a de Draco como família. — Isto que você e Potter tem, precisa parar. — o tom dele era sério, diferente do tom petulante que ele usou tantas vezes e, junto deste tom havia outro, havia preocupação. — Potter é um risco, um alvo que acaba refletindo os ataques que recebe para todos que estão próximos dele. Não seja um alvo também só por se associar à ele.

— Por que você diz isto? — porque era a mesma coisa que a sua avó lhe disse sobre Harry Potter, mas a explicação dela foi mais além, ela baseava os seus receios no fato de que ela não acreditava que Voldemort estivesse realmente morto e que logo retornaria com toda a força para continuar o que começou, e matar Potter no processo.

Draco a soltou, mas não disse nada, e não precisava. Lucius Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte que fingia ter feito o que fez por ter estado sob o controle do _Imperius_, mas isto era algo que ninguém engolia, mas também não tinha como provar o contrário, e Draco era um rapaz observador, ele deve ter ouvido alguma coisa de seu pai ou de algum de seus associados, mas recusava-se a elaborar para não incriminar Lucius por acidente.

— Boa noite, Draco. — Dallas desejou e entrou na barraca.

**oOo**

— Pelo visto houve reconciliação ontem na tenda dos Malfoy. — Patrick comentou baixinho, somente para Dallas, sentada ao seu lado, ouvir, enquanto eles tomavam o café-da-manhã.

— Do que você está falando? — a resposta dele foi apenas apontar o garfo para Dallas, para o cordão pendendo em seu pescoço, quase tocando a página d'O Profeta Diário. — Ah. Mais ou menos. Não é como… — Dallas percorreu os olhos pela cozinha somente para certificar-se de que ninguém estava prestando atenção na conversa deles. — Não é como se eu fosse começar a chamar Narcissa de mãe ou reconhecer a posição dela em minha vida, até porque é estranho.

— Estranho como?

— Eu nunca tive pais. Albert e nada era a mesma coisa, Amélia nunca foi o tipo maternal, apesar de ter sido quem me criou, e Meredith fez de sua missão pessoal tornar a minha vida um inferno, então, para mim, ela está mais para demônio do que madrasta. O único título familiar que eu estou acostumada a usar é avó, então não sei exatamente o que é ter uma mãe. Eu nunca fui daquelas crianças que sempre desejou ter uma mãe, porque na minha mente a minha mãe foi uma mulher que não me quis, o que é uma contradição visto que o mundo inteiro a minha volta ficava enfiando pela minha garganta esta ideia estúpida de que maternidade é algo sagrado e que _toda_ mãe quer os seus filhos. E então, quando eu finalmente aceitei que nem toda mulher nasceu para ser mãe e que isto pode ocasionar abandono, eu descubro que não foi exatamente este o meu caso.

— E qual foi o seu caso?

— Segundo Narcissa? Ela queria me proteger.

— Do quê?

— Não pode ser do ostracismo que eu sofreria por ser uma criança bastarda, porque isto aconteceu com ela me criando ou não.

— Então, Dallas, a pergunta seria: de quem. — Dallas abaixou mais o tom de voz.

— A minha teoria é que seria de Voldemort. — como esperado, Patrick retesou os ombros ao ouvir o nome.

— Não diga o nome dele.

— Mas ele desapareceu na noite em que eu nasci.

— Sim. Mas Narcissa não teria como saber disto, não é mesmo? Que Harry Potter salvaria o mundo mágico naquela noite. Logo, ela te entregou para Amélia e ficou por isto mesmo.

— É, é uma boa possibilidade. Simplória, mas boa.

— Às vezes as teorias mais simples são as mais verdadeiras.

A discussão deles em seguida enveredou por tópicos mais leves e apostas sobre quem seria o grande vencedor daquela noite. Ao final do café-da-manhã, Dallas e Patrick mais uma vez correram pelo acampamento, encontraram caras novas e durante uma discussão sobre o por quê deste ano eles precisarem levar vestes formais para Hogwarts, Patrick ficou subitamente mudo e vermelho. Dallas o olhou com estranheza diante desta reação, até que alguém chamou o seu nome.

— Winford! — e ela viu Davon Yale serpentear a multidão, com uma vassoura na mão e acompanhado de um grupo variado de pessoas que também carregavam vassouras e vestiam alguns acessórios de Quadribol. Dallas reconheceu uma artilheira da Grifinória, um dos batedores da Corvinal e o goleiro da Sonserina, os outros jogadores ela não sabia quem eram. — Estamos com um jogador a menos. — Davon declarou ao aproximar-se o suficiente deles para falar sem precisar gritar

— E você espera que eu faça o que em relação à isto? — porque a interação entre eles poderia ser mínima, mas Davon deveria saber, como vários outros alunos da casa deles, do desprezo absoluto que Dallas tinha de voar. Ainda bem que não era uma Veela pura, porque não existiria nada mais vergonhoso do que uma harpia com medo de voar.

— Jogue conosco, oras! — Davon declarou como se aquilo fosse óbvio e o seu olhar desviou um breve segundo do rosto de Dallas, para o de Patrick, e voltou. Dallas alargou um sorriso.

— Patrick! — ela exclamou e deu um tapa exagerado nas costas do amigo, o que o fez tropeçar e sair de seu estranho estado de torpor. — É jogador da Corvinal, creio que ele irá adorar participar de uma partida com vocês! — agora toda a atenção de Davon foi para Patrick que parecia que iria entrar em combustão espontânea de tão vermelho que estava ficando.

— É verdade! Você tem vassoura, Patrick? — Davon perguntou.

— Ah, eu, ah… — Patrick gaguejou bestamente.

— Você tem vassoura, Patrick? — Dallas repetiu a pergunta com desmedida ênfase e um discreto beliscão nas costas da mão do garoto para ver se ele acordava para a vida.

— Não! Quero dizer, não está aqui. Eu pensei que devíamos para manter a magia ao mínimo por causa do porteiro trouxa.

— Bobagem! — Davon disse com um sorriso vencedor. — Estamos bem dentro do acampamento, ele não vai ver nada. Angelina? — ele chamou e a artilheira da Grifinória deu um passo à frente. — Sabe se tem alguém com vassoura extra?

— Acho que a Katie trouxe a dela, ela deve emprestar.

— Perfeito! — Davon passou um braço sobre os ombros de Patrick, que encolheu-se tanto sob aquele gesto que parecia querer sumir de vergonha. — Vamos, vamos! O Quadribol nos espera! — e guiou Patrick acampamento adentro. Dallas considerou por um segundo segui-los, mas lembrou que não tinha vocação para segurar vela e que Patrick precisava aprender a conquistar as suas paqueras sozinho.

Quando ela virou para seguir caminho, este foi bloqueado por um corpo relativamente maior do que dela, mas de formas delicadas..

— _Amèlie_? — a mulher era alta e de cabelo loiro claríssimo, olhos azuis igualmente claros e muito, mas muito bonita.

— Não. — Dallas recuou um passo, ainda mais porque a estranha a olhava como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— _Pardonne moi. _— pediu, mas não largou os ombros de Dallas, os quais tinha segurado impedir que ambas fossem ao chão diante da trombada. — _Você me lembrarr uma velha amiga. _— o sotaque dela era forte, francês, e a sua desculpa completamente incoerente. A mulher na sua frente aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, podendo ser mais ou menos, pois idade não era uma coisa que transparência em bruxos. Entretanto, Dallas não tinha a certeza de que a estranha fosse realmente uma bruxa. O toque dela era familiar, assim como o seu rosto e o cheiro de jasmim e relva fresca após uma noite sob o orvalho.

— Senhora, eu tenho treze anos, duvido que eu fosse realmente essa tal de _Amèlie_. — a mulher riu de forma melodiosa e as pessoas que as cercavam calaram-se abruptamente.

— _Você terr a temperamenta de minha Amèlie_. — Dallas não queria acreditar que o mundo fosse tão pequeno assim, praticamente minúsculo, mas _Amèlie_ era uma outra forma de dizer Amélia e avó e neta eram parecidas e, por ser uma Veela, Amélia aparentava ser bem mais jovem do que era, o que tornava possível a estranha na sua frente ter a mesma idade de sua avó, cuja nacionalidade também era francesa.

— Okay. — Dallas declarou e tirou as mãos da mulher de sobre os seus ombros. — Foi bom conhecê-la, senhora, mas eu tenho que ir.

— _Esperra_! — a mulher a chamou antes que Dallas pudesse se afastar muito. — _De que clã você pertencer?_

— Clã?

— _É uma Veela, non?_

— Sim. — mas Dallas confessava que não sabia muito sobre a sua própria espécie. A literatura existente era escassa porque Veelas eram bem avessas em compartilhar informações sobre si mesmas, até mesmo para os seus descendentes.

— _Então? Qual ser o seu clã? Sua… família?_

— Winford. — a mulher franziu o cenho e então Dallas lembrou-se que o Winford vinha de seu avô trouxa. — Brönte. — corrigiu-se e o rosto da Veela iluminou-se em um sorriso e bruxos e bruxas à volta delas caíram de suas cadeiras e tropeçaram nos próprios pés diante desta imagem, diante da pressa em bolar alguma história mirabolante que fosse impressionar o suficiente aquela bela mulher.

— _Oh_! _Então diga a Amélie que Marie LeBlanc não esquecer dela. Nunca!_ — e Marie partiu, saltitante e atraindo olhares cobiçosos, com a despreocupação de quem não acabara de soltar aquela bomba sobre o colo de Dallas. Porque aquele pedido de Marie era cheio de segundas intenções nas entrelinhas das entrelinhas.

— _Ew_. — foi a única reação que Dallas pôde ter antes de perceber que, apesar da partida de Marie, o grupo a sua volta ainda tinha a atenção fixada sobre ela de forma nervosa. — Vão se danar! — disse, grosseira, porque uma coisa que aprendeu que a melhor maneira de quebrar o Encanto Veela era perder a paciência. O Encanto não estava atrelado somente a um entoar diferente de voz, a um emanar de feromônios, mas também a emoção que ela sentia no momento. E grosseria nunca era sedutor. Exceto em raros casos quando três rapazes não abandonaram o seu estado de torpor como o restante das pessoas e aproximaram-se dela tecendo promessas em um inglês truncado e os dedos se Dallas comicharam por sua varinha, por poder azarar aquele grupinho bem no meio dos olhos.

— Ei! — alguém a segurou pelo braço e a puxou, a colocando às costas do recém chegado. Pelos ombros largos e cabelos platinados e roupas caras, não foi muito difícil reconhecer Draco. — Ela já falou para vocês se mandarem! — o aparecimento de Draco e o fato de que ele tapou a visão do grupo de Dallas pareceu acordá-los de seu transe e com piscadas de olhos e confusão estampada em seus rostos, os três rapazes estrangeiros seguiram o seu caminho. — Deixa o meu pai saber disto. — Draco resmungou.

— Draco, eles não dão a mínima para quem é o seu pai. Eles não devem nem fazer ideia de quem são os Malfoy.

— É, mas o meu pai tem influência dentro do Ministério, isto deve servir de alguma coisa. — era meigo essa admiração que Draco tinha por Lucius, realmente era ,e não seria Dallas a estourar a bolha dele ao dizer que o sr. Malfoy com certeza não dava a mínima para a segurança e honra de Dallas. — E por que eles estavam agindo daquela maneira? — Dallas riu. Draco era astuto para algumas questões, mas era completamente lento para outras.

— Narcissa não te contou? — porque Narcissa deveria saber sobre o status Veela de Amélia, por isso entregou de bom grado Dallas para ser criada pela outra mulher, porque de uma maneira ou de outra ela estaria conectada ao mundo da magia.

— Não.

— Minha avó, Amélia Winford, é uma Veela. — a expressão de puro choque de Draco foi a melhor coisa que Dallas viu na vida. O queixo dele caiu e os seus olhos ficaram largos e ele imitava perfeitamente um peixe fora d'água.

— Isso explica tanta coisa.

— Explica?

— Você quebrou o meu nariz e pulso, Dallas.

— Você mereceu.

— Testemunhas disseram que você atravessou o salão da Sonserina em segundos, pulou sobre o sofá para me socar.

— Repito, você mereceu. — Draco rolou os olhos. Ela não estava captando a sua mensagem.

— Esqueça. Eu estava te procurando. Mamãe perguntou se você não quer assistir o jogo conosco.

— Conosco quem? — Dallas perguntou, ignorando o fato de que Draco referiu-se a Narcissa como "mamãe" ao invés de "minha mãe", o significava que ele já estava inconscientemente dividindo Narcissa com ela, como irmãos faziam.

— Como assim com quem? Mamãe, meu pai e eu.

— Hah! Não, obrigada.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu aprendi cedo a não impor a minha presença a quem claramente não a deseja.

— Mamãe e eu a queremos lá.

— E Lucius? Quer? — não importa o quanto Lucius amasse Narcissa e ela à ele, ou o quanto ele tenha perdoado a esposa por este deslize, porque, como dizia o velho ditado, "longe dos olhos, longe do coração", portanto enquanto Dallas estivesse longe da visão dele, o homem não seria constantemente lembrado da traição. Em doses homeopáticas, Lucius até lidava com Dallas, mas ela duvidava que ele suportaria uma overdose de sua presença.

— Er… — Draco ficou sem resposta, claro que ficou. Narcissa deveria estar tão empolgada com este novo passo que o relacionamento entre elas deu que esqueceu completamente de perguntar ao marido o que ele achava sobre o assunto.

— Agradeça a Narcissa, mas eu estou aqui a convite dos Gordon e vou ficar com eles. — o assunto foi encerrado ali e, com isto, cada um seguiu o seu caminho.


	24. Capítulo 23

O estádio de Quadribol, montado para a final da Copa Mundial, era gigantesco e em nada comparado ao campo que havia em Hogwarts, e Dallas estava extremamente impressionada com a quantidade de bruxos e bruxas que existiam ao redor do mundo e nem ao menos ⅓ desta população deveria estar ali.

— Quanto mais teremos que subir? — Dallas perguntou porque ela tinha a sensação de que, se subissem mais, chegariam ao teto máximo de altitude de vôo de um boeing e nem todo o exercício do mundo estava evitando que as suas pernas ficassem cansadas o que, sinceramente, era vergonhoso, pois Judith ia à frente do grupo, toda serelepe e só faltava rodopiar a cada degrau subido e cantarolar uma canção qualquer. — Que drogas vocês dão para ela? — Dallas perguntou, sem fôlego, quando viu Judith disparar em uma corrida degraus acima. — Eu quero.

Patrick riu, mas não respondeu. Dois minutos a mais de subida e Liam finalmente disse a palavra abençoada:

— Chegamos.

— Graças a Deus! — Dallas exclamou e usou o seu último resquício de forças para subir mais três degraus e então passar por alguns espectadores já sentados e trajados com as cores de sua seleção, antes de finalmente alcançarem os seus assentos, onde ela largou o corpo de forma desleixada, nada condizente com a educação de _lady_ que recebeu da avó. Antes da partida começar, deu-se a apresentação dos mascotes das seleções e a Irlanda, claro, trouxe os tradicionais Leprechauns, que dançaram e distribuíram moedas de ouro para a multidão que debatia-se querendo catar a maior quantidade de dinheiro possível.

— Esse pessoal esqueceu que este dinheiro vai desaparecer? — Patrick comentou ao seu lado e Dallas deu de ombros. O ser humano era um bicho estúpido quando a questão era dinheiro, sempre foi. E então as mascotes da Bulgária entraram em campo. Ao menos duas dúzias de Veelas que começaram a cantar e a dançar sob o olhar apreciativo e hipnotizado da multidão. Dallas viu Patrick debruçar de forma perigosa no guarda-corpo e ela reagiu rápido, o segurando pela mão e o puxando de volta para o assento.

— Patrick, não! — disse enfática, em tom de ordem, e o olhar vidrado que havia no rosto dele desapareceu em instantes. Aurora riu, porque ela também teve que segurar um Pietro que começou a declamar vários poemas de amor para as Veelas que nem o ouviam.

— Pietro, qual é, desista. — Aurora ainda ria, mas sob a sua expressão divertida havia uma sombra de preocupação. Pietro era o dobro do tamanho dela, com muito mais massa muscular e força e por mais que a auror o segurasse pelo braço, ele conseguia soltar-se toda vez. Aurora já estava considerando largar Pietro e sacar a varinha para estuporá-lo, correndo o risco de neste meio segundo em ele estivesse solto, o homem se arremessasse da arquibancada, querendo alcançar as Veelas, quando Dallas o chamou em tom de ordem:

— Pietro! — a voz da garota ecoou ao redor deles como se amplificada e com um suave tom que lembrou um tilintar. — Sente-se! Agora! — Pietro plantou a bunda tão rápido na cadeira que Aurora suspeitou que ele aparatou.

— O quê… o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou ao piscar repetidamente, acordando de seu transe, e Aurora suspirou aliviada porque as Veelas finalmente pararam de cantar, ocupadas demais em discutir com os Leprechauns e em transformarem-se em aves enormes, para continuar a hipnotizar a multidão de espectadores.

— Encanto Veela. — Liam disse com uma risada e ao dar tapinhas consoladores nas costas de Pietro. — Mas a pergunta é: como você conseguiu fazer com que Patrick e Pietro te obedecessem? — continuou e lançou um olhar curioso para Dallas, que deu de ombros.

— Encanto Veela. — ela respondeu.

— Oh! Você deve ser uma descendente direta para ter um Encanto tão poderoso em tão tenra idade. — Liam disse com a animação que todo estudioso adquiria quando ficava de frente com algo fascinante.

— Minha avó é uma Veela.

— Mas não teve diluição de segunda geração, não é mesmo? — Liam continuou e deliberadamente retirou Patrick do assento onde o garota estava, para acomodar-se ao lado de Dallas. Os seus olhos claros brilhavam com uma curiosidade infantil enquanto esperava pela resposta dela.

— Diluição de segunda geração?

— Não há uma mulher entre sua avó e você, não é mesmo? Os genes Veela são passados somente para as fêmeas.

— Ah, não.

— Fascinante. Patrick me disse que a sua família por parte de pai é trouxa. Então a sua avó casou-se com um trouxa.

— Sim? — Dallas respondeu com hesitação, porque havia um ar quase maníaco rodeando Liam. e ele havia aproximado o seu rosto perigosamente do rosto dela, enquanto fazia todas essas perguntas.

— Os genes Veela são sempre predominantes na segunda geração, tanto que as filhas de uma Veela com um bruxo retém a maioria dos poderes mãe, e na mesma intensidade, com a exceção da transformação em harpia e do controle do fogo. Se você não tivesse uma mãe bruxa, mas sim trouxa, teria nascido uma Veela completa porque o gene é 100% predominante sobre o gene dos trouxas.

— Por que o senhor está me dizendo isto?

— Porque ele não tem nenhum bom senso. — Annabeth resmungou e puxou o marido pelo colarinho, o tirando da cadeira e deixando que Patrick assumisse de novo o seu lugar. — Deixa a menina em paz, Liam, ela não é um de seus objetos de estudo.

— Mas Anna, é uma Veela! Por simples dois fatores fatores genéticos ela não nasceu uma Veela pura. Me diga! — Liam voltou-se para Dallas, plantando os pés no chão e impedindo o progresso de Annabeth de arrastá-lo para longe. — Você já encontrou o seu ponto de equilíbrio? Geralmente as Veelas o encontram nesta idade, ou mais cedo. Você já encontrou?

Dallas hesitou. O que era "ponto de equilíbrio"? Se o sr. Gordon referia-se ao ponto em que uma Veela finalmente conseguia controlar os seus poderes, a resposta era óbvia.

— Não. — disse, para a completa confusão e decepção de Liam que pareceu murchar como uma flor diante desta informação, o que foi o suficiente para Annabeth arrastá-lo para longe. — O seu pai é estranho. — Dallas fez-se ouvir por sobre o anúncio do Ministro da Magia. Patrick deu de ombros, com a cara de quem não ouviu nenhuma novidade.

A partida começou e, com isto, o alvoroço dos torcedores. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores, as vaias também, e a energia emanada pela multidão era contagiante. Por vários momentos Dallas pegou-se pulando cadeira afora, vociferando xingamentos e apontando com indignação jogadas irregulares que não foram captadas pelo juiz, independente de qual seleção cometesse a infração. A Irlanda estava massacrando a Bulgária com dribles rápidos e passes perfeitos e um gol atrás do outro. Mas Viktor Krum? Este voava com agilidade e maestria e após duas horas de jogo intenso, ele capturou o pomo de ouro, mas a Irlanda tinha duzentos pontos à frente, o suficiente para lhe garantir a taça da Copa Mundial.

— Pensei que você não gostasse de Quadribol. — Patrick gracejou enquanto eles seguiam o fluxo de pessoas para fora do estádio. Os torcedores irlandeses pareciam sob o efeito de um concentrado _Felix Felicitis_, gritando e entoando o hino de seu país como se tivessem conquistado o mundo. Os búlgaros dividiam-se entre um ar pesaroso e uma cara amarrada a muitos aceitavam a provocação dos torcedores irlandeses de bom grado, levando tudo na esportiva, outros estavam levando para o lado pessoal e Dallas pulou de susto quando dois bruxos começaram a duelar do nada ao seu lado. Liam pousou a mão em seu ombro e no de Patrick e guiou os dois jovens para longe da confusão bem no momento em que um grupo de aurores surgiu para apartar a briga.

— Quadribol tem os seus atrativos. — ela comentou, respondendo a pergunta de Patrick e dando um último relance por cima do ombro para os bruxos brigões. — Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disto. — finalizou com uma piscadela marota que fez Patrick corar até a raiz do cabelo.

O jantar na barraca dos Gordon havia sido uma mistura de cachorro quente, tacos e hambúrgueres caseiros. Aparentemente a comunidade mágica australiana tinha uma maior interação com a trouxa e Liam trouxe esses costumes consigo quando veio para a Inglaterra, e passou adiante para os filhos, o que explicava a casa dos Gordon ter coisas como TV e telefone.

— Você poderia começar um diário. — Patrick comentou enquanto Dallas e ele estavam sentados sobre a cama do garoto, após o jantar, concentrados em um jogo de Monopólio, outra herança trouxa trazida por Liam para dentro de seu lar mágico.

— Diário? — Dallas nunca foi garota de diários. Suas emoções eram somente dela e deveriam ser mantidas escondidas do mundo, deste modo não eram usadas contra ela.

— Você reclama que não há muita literatura sobre Veelas, que está tendo que aprender tudo no tranco. Um diário poderia ser uma boa ideia para deixar como legado para garotas que, no futuro, encontrarem-se na mesma situação que você. — completou ao rolar os dados dentro da tampa da caixa do jogo.

— Hum… — foi o único comentário de Dallas antes dela lembrar-se de algo de extrema importância. — E Davon? — Patrick vacilou na contagem de casas e ergueu os olhos para mirá-la por entre longos cílios negros. Havia rubor em suas bochechas e ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Você sabe que não é assim que o mundo dos encontros funciona, não é mesmo? Só porque eu sou gay e Davon bissexual, não quer dizer que vamos viver um romance tórrido, nos apaixonarmos no primeiro olhar. — Dallas rolou os olhos. Patrick achava que ela era estúpida?

— Isto porque o mundo dos encontros funciona da seguinte maneira: "oi, eu sou Patrick e gostaria de saber se você tem interesse em tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo em Hogsmeade" e então, se a resposta dele for sim, vocês dão início ao seu romance tórrido e de amor à primeira vista. — foi a resposta dela em tom de deboche. Havia dado um empurrão inicial na situação, feito Davon tomar ciência da existência de Patrick e agora tudo o que o menino precisava fazer era aproveitar o gancho e convidar o rapaz sonserino para um encontro. Davon era uma criatura relativamente agradável de se conviver, embora viesse de uma família sangue puro americana, onde as leis de sigilo mágico eram bem mais rígidas. Às vezes Dallas questionava o que tinha colocado o colega na Sonserina. Davon era tranquilo demais para o ar esnobe da casa.

— Crianças. — Annabeth bateu na porta entreaberta, chamando a atenção dos dois jovens sobre a cama. — Esta tarde. Amanhã partimos cedo. — avisou e seguiu corredor abaixo. Dallas ajudou Patrick a guardar as peças do Monopólio na caixa e retornou ao quarto que dividia com Aurora, após desejar ao amigo boa noite, somente para ser acordada uma hora mais tarde porque o acampamento estava sob ataque.


	25. Capítulo 24

Dallas estava congelando. Uma calça fina de algodão e camiseta não estavam sendo o suficiente para afastar o ar gélido daquela noite, mas ao menos os seus pés estavam quentes. Porque mesmo diante de toda a confusão de Annabeth a tirando da cama e Pietro a levando para longe do acampamento, junto com Patrick, ela ainda conseguiu enfiar um par de tênis nos pés e catar a varinha que, sinceramente, lhe era inútil no momento.

E agora, Dallas corria por entre as árvores desconhecidas daquela floresta porque a confusão do ataque causou histeria em massa e a separou de Pietro e Patrick. Muitos bruxos desaparataram de onde estavam, outros foram pisoteados na confusão, aurores surgiram no meio do caos e um duelo começou entre eles e os atacantes, mascarados e encapuzados como seguidores da KKK. A mão de Dallas foi solta da de Pietro com um esbarrão e quando deu por si, já estava sendo levada pelo fluxo de pessoas que correram para a floresta a procura de refúgio. Dallas afastou-se do grupo que a carregou assim que entraram mais a fundo entre as árvores e agora encontrava-se perambulando sozinha em uma floresta anormalmente quieta.

A propriedade Winford tinha o seu próprio bosque, com trilhas e segredos que ela costumava desvendar quando mais nova no lombo de Anúbis, enquanto fingia ser um cavalheiro da rainha a procura de alguma fera contra a qual lutar para mostrar o seu valor. E o bosque sempre tinha barulho. Fossem dos troncos estalando sob as mudanças de temperatura, fossem os grilos em uma noite fresca de primavera ou as cigarras em uma noite quente de verão, fosse o pio de Osíris que transformou o lugar em seu lar e ninho. Fossem os cantos dos passarinhos. Mas ali? Estava tudo silencioso e nem ao menos os gritos de desespero e o estalar de desaparatação ela ouvia mais.

Dallas recostou em um tronco grosso e cruzou os braços sobre o peito na intenção de reter calor. A sua respiração condensava na atmosfera a cada exalada de ar e a mão esquerda, segurando a varinha, apertava a mesma com força o suficiente para fazer doer as juntas dos dedos. Algo estalou ao longe e o coração de Dallas pulou de pavor dentro do peito, a sua respiração ficou descompassada e ela desencostou do tronco da árvore e ergueu a varinha à frente do corpo. O Estatuto de Proteção e Defesa dizia que em caso de perigo à vida, ela, como menor de idade, tinha a liberdade de usar magia fora da escola para se defender sem correr o risco de ser expulsa de Hogwarts. E aquele poderia ser um caso de ameaça a sua vida, certo? Dallas não tinha como saber. Estava escuro e não podia conjurar um _lumos_, a sua visão tinha ajustado-se a pouca claridade, mas não enxergava muito longe e por isso, quando um corpo apressado bateu contra o dela, Dallas gritou e começou a estapear como pôde o seu suposto agressor.

— Dallas? Dallas! — mãos geladas seguraram os seus pulsos e Dallas ofegou, e remexeu-se por reflexo para se soltar, até que o seu cérebro clicou e ela percebeu que o estranho a chamou pelo nome. Dallas parou de se debater e aproximou o rosto do desconhecido. Era noite de lua crescente e a mesma iluminava muito mal tudo à volta deles, ainda mais que haviam nuvens negras que a cobria de tempos e tempos, mas, mesmo com a luz fraca, ela reconheceu o reflexo dos óculos e os olhos verdes de Harry Potter.

— Potter. — disse o nome com alívio e, ao ver que ela se acalmou, Harry a soltou vagarosamente e correu os olhos por ela. Dallas estava diferente, não apenas no fato de que ela usava calça de algodão, camiseta e tênis, um tipo de roupa tão mundana e que jamais pensou que veria no corpo dela, mas havia algo a mais nela. Era como se ela tivesse amadurecido fisicamente durante o verão mas, principalmente, havia amadurecimento em seu olhar. — … por onde veio?

— Hã? O quê? — perguntou distraído. Estava tão ocupado a observando sob a luz fraca da lua que não captou o que ela falava. A gafe o fez ganhar o patenteado olhar de desprezo de Dallas Winford e Harry sorriu. Ela era adorável quando o olhava desta maneira, o julgando como um gato contrariado.

— Você lembra por onde veio? Pode ser a nossa saída daqui.

— Ah, não, des…

— Shh, shh. — Dallas ordenou e Harry viu os ombros dela tencionarem. Quando ouviu o som de algo estalando, ele percebeu o porquê. Não estavam mais sozinhos e ele estava sem a sua varinha.

— Você está com a sua varinha? — perguntou à ela.

— Sim. E você?

— Eu perdi a minha. — Harry murmurou e automaticamente colocou o seu corpo na frente do dela quando ouviu outro som estalado, o som de algo pesado esmagando galhos secos e folhas.

— Você o quê? — Dallas sibilou ao pé do ouvido dele e Harry sabia que aquele não era o momento para sentir friozinhos na barriga, mas a reação de seu corpo foi involuntária e não exatamente mal vinda.

— Shh… — o pedido dele foi interrompido quando a figura alta e encapuzada surgiu de entre as árvores, com ombros tensos e expressão escondida por uma máscara simulando um crânio. Prontamente ele ergueu a varinha ao ver os dois jovens e Dallas puxou Potter com força pelo colarinho e o colocou às suas costas. O garoto foi sem pestanejar, surpreso demais com a força do puxão para reagir de outra maneira que não fosse aquiescer ao gesto, mas mesmo com a sua vasta experiência de feitiços, Dallas não tinha tanta experiência em duelos e a sua reação foi um segundo atrasada e isto foi o suficiente para ela ser desarmada.

A sua varinha voou metros às suas costas, rebelde demais para aquiescer a vontade de outro bruxo, ainda mais um bruxo das trevas, e ela sentiu Potter empertigar-se atrás dela, preparando-se para algo. Uma briga de braço com o bruxo, talvez? Dallas quis rir da ingenuidade dele. O sujeito na frente deles era uma montanha e entre eles dois, Dallas era a única que tinha experiência em combate corpo a corpo e mesmo assim sabia que não conseguiria derrubar o homem, que também não iria ouvir o que ela tivesse a dizer e fosse convencido a ir embora.

Dallas sobressaltou quando o seu cérebro mais uma vez clicou, desta vez com uma ideia.

— _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection is complete? _— começou a cantarolar.

— Dallas, o que você está fazendo? — Potter perguntou, mas Dallas não o respondeu, somente procurou a mão dele às suas costas e quando a encontrou, a apertou com a sua, pedindo neste gesto que ele ficasse quieto. O bruxo tinha dado um passo à frente e vacilado e mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto dele, percebia a sua hesitação em seus gestos vagarosos.

— _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? _— o sujeito abaixou a varinha, parou e começou a oscilar de um lado para o outro em uma dança vagarosa e Dallas lembrou-se da única vez em que a sua avó cedeu alguma informação que fosse sobre a sua herança Veela.

"_O Encanto é como o Imperius, ele serve para fazer quem está sob o seu feitiço fazer o que a Veela desejar. Se ela quiser seduzir a sua vítima, o Encanto fará isto, se ela quiser livrar-se de uma presença desagradável, o Encanto fará isto. Os estágios iniciais do Encanto, que deixam a vítima em transe, é apenas o primeiro momento que indica que esta está suscetível a sua vontade e pronta para ser manipulada ao seu bel prazer."_

Dallas havia ficado enojada na época e decidida a aprender a controlar aquele dom para nunca usá-lo. O Encanto era uma violação da vontade própria de terceiros, porque se a Veela quisesse que a vítima se atirasse de uma sacada, esta o faria. Mas, no momento, escrúpulos eram o menor dos seus problemas. Havia um Comensal na sua frente, e agora ela dava nome aos bois porque as vestimentas daquele grupo de atacantes eram as mesmas descritas nos livros de História e associadas aos seguidores de Voldemort, e o Encanto tornava-se mais poderoso se entoado, emanado em uma canção, e a voz de Dallas havia amadurecido mais no verão, tornando o Encanto ainda mais potente agora que ela conseguia manter notas mais prolongadas.

— _Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold, look around and you think: sure, she's got everything. _— Dallas recuou. O que ela queria é que aquele Comensal ficasse ali, parado, dançando como galho balançando na brisa e esquecesse totalmente que os vira. E enquanto ele fazia isto, ela afastou-se, trazendo Potter consigo, não parando de cantar, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava a sua varinha pelo chão, mas estava escuro demais e com isto ela sacudiu o braço de Potter, soltou a sua mão e fez um gesto largo com o braço, como se empunhasse uma varinha invisível. — _I've got gadgets and gizmos at plenty. I've got who's it and what's it galore. _ — felizmente Potter só parecia ser lento, porque logo ele se afastou e pôs-se a procurar a varinha perdida. Quando a encontrou, a ergueu para que Dallas a visse e ela assentiu para ele e recuou vários passos, até ficar ao seu lado. — _You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty. But who cares, no big deal, I want more… _— o Comensal estava em transe completo, a varinha já havia caído de sua mão com músculos relaxados e esta foi a deixa para Dallas, que girou sobre os pés, recolheu a varinha da mão de Potter e com a outra mão livre segurou na dele e o arrastou, disparando em uma corrida na qual ele a acompanhou. Quando considerou que estavam a uma distância segura, Dallas desacelerou gradualmente a sua corrida até parar completamente. Potter fez o mesmo.

— O que foi aquilo? — ele perguntou, apoiado nos joelhos e respirando pesadamente para recuperar o fôlego. Para um jogador de Quadribol, Potter tinha muito pouca resistência física. Dallas nem ao menos sentiu a corrida, graças aos treinos rígidos de Monty.

— Um Comensal da Morte. Tenho a certeza de que você sabe o que eles são, não sabe? — o olhar estupidamente perdido de Potter foi resposta o suficiente para ela. — Potter, a sua falta de conhecimento pela própria História, pessoal ou da comunidade mágica, me assusta.

— Nós temos um fantasma como professor. Isto por si só já causa desinteresse.

— A História é registrada com um propósito, Potter, para aprendermos com ela e tentar não repeti-la. Comensais da Morte é como são chamados os seguidores de Voldemort e embora a identidade de muitos seja conhecida, embora vários estejam em Azkaban, ainda sim o fato de um grupo ter aparecido aqui, esta noite, depois de treze anos, é mau presságio.

— Você acha que isto tem a ver com… — ele não falou o nome em voz alta, não precisava, a pergunta estava clara em seu rosto.

— Você realmente acredita que Voldemort morreu há treze anos? — Harry lembrou das palavras de Hagrid no Caldeirão Furado, logo após conhecê-lo e descobrir que era uma celebridade, lembrou do encontro no primeiro ano com Quirrell, na sala que guardava a Pedra Filosofal, o encontro que somente poucas pessoas tinham ciência e, principalmente, lembrou do sonho que teve no início das férias, com Rabicho e Voldemort.

— Não, não acredito. — respondeu resoluto e pela expressão de Dallas, esta era uma crença que ambos compartilhavam.

A corrida ajudou a acelerar o sangue dentro de seu corpo e a espantar o frio, mas, agora que estavam parados há uns cinco minutos no meio de árvores tenebrosas e que lembravam agouros sob a luz fraca da lua crescente, o corpo de Dallas resolveu lembrá-la de que não estavam em um ambiente com temperaturas favoráveis e um vento gelado fez um tremor sacudir os seus membros.

— Aqui. — Potter retirou o casaco de moletom que usava e estendeu para ela e Dallas hesitou em aceitar a oferta. A roupa dele não parecia própria para o frio, embora ele estivesse usando camisa de manga comprida e calça de flanela. — Está tudo bem, eu estou acostumado com o frio. — isto não incentivou Dallas a receber o casaco, somente fez um calor de fúria brotar na boca de seu estômago diante da implicação dessas palavras.

Os Dursley eram tão cretinos a ponto de deixarem uma criança congelar de frio ao invés de oferecer um cobertor puído para ela? Não esperaria menos deles, não é mesmo? Afinal, Potter viveu dez anos de sua vida em um armário sob a escada, usando roupas rasgadas e a um ponto de ser considerado um subnutrido. Como os Dursley escaparam de uma visita do Serviço Social era algo a ser investigado. Alguém, um vizinho, professor, colega de escola, alguém deve ter notado algo de errado com o garoto e não denunciou os tios dele por quê?

— Não. Não! — aparentemente os pensamentos sombrios dela estavam refletidos em seu rosto, porque Potter pôs-se a explicar rapidamente a situação. — Os Dursley são cretinos, mas não tanto. Eles sabiam que qualquer abuso mais explícito chamaria a atenção e eu parar no hospital por causa de uma pneumonia era chamar a atenção. Não, eu estou acostumado ao frio porque as vestes de Quadribol não podem ter feitiços de isolamento térmico nelas, entra em conflito com os feitiços aplicados na vassoura, por isso que no Quadribol é proibido usar feitiços, porque além de tirar a graça do jogo, afeta as vassouras.

Isso fazia sentido. Voar envolvia ficar a vários pés de altura, com vento cortante batendo em seu rosto para jogar um jogo que não seria cancelado só porque um tufão estava passando por sobre o campo.

A explicação aquiesceu Dallas que finalmente aceitou o casaco de moletom e o vestiu. O cheiro que este emitiu foi uma mistura adocicada, vinda do amaciante no qual foi lavado, e algo cítrico, provavelmente do desodorante que Potter usava. Dallas ruborizou e agradeceu estar escuro o suficiente para o grifinório não notar as suas bochechas vermelhas e a vergonha que ela passou ao discretamente dar uma fungada no colarinho do casaco, como se fosse algum animal avaliando o território pelo cheiro.

A floresta ao redor deles começou a emitir os barulhos usuais. Pouco a pouco as folhas das árvores voltaram a farfalhar sob a brisa, os grilos retornaram a cantar, junto com os pios das corujas, e Dallas soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Acho que estamos seguros. — murmurou, somente para sentir outro arrepio e temor descer pela sua espinha quando um estalar de um galho quebrando soou pelas árvores. Potter automaticamente aproximou-se dela e colocou-se na sua frente, transformando-se em um escudo humano. Em resposta ao gesto, Dallas ergueu a varinha por sobre o ombro dele e apontou na direção de onde veio o barulho.

— Dallas? — a silhueta que surgiu de entre as árvores tinha o rosto escondido pela luz emitida da ponta de uma varinha, mas quando esta se moveu, retirando o foco de luz de sua frente, Narcissa Malfoy e Draco foram as criaturas reveladas naquele momento. — Dallas. — Narcissa repetiu o nome em um óbvio tom de alívio e a passos largos aproximou-se de Dallas, para quem estendeu um braço em um gesto explícito de alguém que queria tocá-la, mas lembrou no meio do caminho que ainda não tinha permissão para tal, portanto o braço ficou erguido por alguns segundos no espaço entre elas, antes de ser abaixado.

— Narcissa, Draco. — Dallas cumprimentou mãe e filho e apreciou a figura de ambos por alguns segundos. Narcissa e Draco não estavam vestidos como Potter e ela, como duas pessoas que foram acordadas no meio da noite e evacuadas de suas barracas às pressas. Eles vestiam-se da forma elegante que era característica de sua posição, com cores sóbrias e casacos grossos e estavam bem despertos. Draco tinha o cabelo bem penteado e Narcissa estava impecavelmente maquiada. — O que vocês fazem aqui? — perguntou com suspeita. — Como vocês me acharam? — porque o tom de alívio que Narcissa usou indicava que ela estava a procurando, que o encontro deles não foi mera coincidência.

Dallas viu de rabo de olho Draco percorrer os dedos pelo colarinho de sua camisa e puxar discretamente o cordão prata de sob este. O gesto lhe deu todas as respostas que ela precisava. O cordão que ambos tinham ganhado de Narcissa tinha um feitiço rastreador.

— Dallas. — Narcissa novamente estendeu a mão para ela, mas desta vez em um convite mudo. O seu rosto tinha perdido a expressão de alívio em favor de uma determinada. — Vamos. — a ordem era clara, era em tom materno, Narcissa já conseguiu o que queria, que era encontrar Dallas após tamanha confusão, e agora iria embora dali e levaria os seus dois filhos consigo, mas Dallas não moveu um músculo e os seus olhos azul escuro foram para Potter e depois voltaram para Narcissa e Draco. — Dallas! — Narcissa repetiu a ordem em um tom mais urgente, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi Dallas erguer o queixo de forma petulante, dar um passo para o lado e segurar a mão de Potter entre as suas, mostrando ali, naquela atitude, a sua decisão final: a de que não arredaria o pé dali.

Em outros tempos, Narcissa acharia aquela teimosia fofa, orgulharia-se dela até, porque era o sangue Black cantando nas veias de Dallas e mostrando à todos a sua ancestralidade nobre. Hoje não era este dia.

Harry, por sua vez, não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Narcissa e Draco Malfoy haviam aparecido de entre as árvores e agora a sra. Malfoy exigia que Dallas fosse embora com ela, como se ambas tivessem alguma familiaridade, ou como se a sra. Malfoy tivesse algum poder sobre Dallas que, teimosamente, mantinha-se no lugar, segurando a mão de Harry como se esta fosse a sua âncora para a realidade.

— Dallas! — Malfoy deu um passo à frente. — Não seja teimosa. Vamos embora! — ordenou e Harry empertigou-se como um galo prestes a entrar em uma briga. Quem exatamente Malfoy pensava que era para ordenar a garota ao seu lado? Se estivesse com a sua varinha, o sonserino já teria recebido uma azaração bem entre os olhos juntos.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou em desafio. Por que tinham que ir embora? Por que a pressa? Os Gordon e os amigos de Potter deveriam estar procurando eles naquele exato momento e agora que a ameaça passou, o certo era eles ficarem no lugar onde estavam e esperar pelo resgate.

— Dallas! — Draco estava perdendo a paciência e, pelo torcer de seu rosto e pelo modo como ela apertou a varinha com mais força entre os dedos, Narcissa também estava indo pelo mesmo caminho.

A floresta novamente ficou silenciosa ao redor deles e isto fez o coração de Dallas parar um segundo em seu peito, fez todos os seus sentidos ficarem alerta e ela largou a mão de Potter em favor de erguer a varinha para combater uma ameaça que ela não sabia qual era ou de onde viria. Um _shush_ ecoou pelas árvores, como vento soprando, mas sem o vento propriamente dito, e um estampido fez os ouvidos de Dallas desentupirem com um suave _ploc_. Algo brilhou acima da copa das árvores e então um símbolo gigantesco iluminou as nuvens. Uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca foi a visão mais grotesca e assustadora que Dallas já tinha posto os olhos e ao mesmo tempo em que ela surgiu, um grito ecoou na floresta:

— HARRY! — o chamado sobressaltou Potter, que soltou a mão de Dallas automaticamente, e isto foi o suficiente para Draco dar um passo à frente, puxar Dallas para junto de si pelo braço e Narcissa depositar as mãos nos ombros de cada filho e desaparatar com eles dali.


	26. Capítulo 25

Dallas detestava aparatar, fato. E a pressa com que eles fizeram isto era garantia de um estômago revirado e o jantar vomitado aos seus pés, mas a raiva que brotou na boca deste mesmo estômago foi maior que o enjôo e assim que os seus pés tocaram o chão novamente, ela soltou-se de Draco e Narcissa com tanta força que os assustou e os desequilibrou por um segundo, mas, infelizmente ,eles não foram de cara no chão. Ah, e como ela adoraria vê-los com a cara no chão.

— O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? — por um segundo a sua voz saiu tão aguda de indignação que assemelhou-se ao grasnar de uma águia prestes a dar o bote. Draco não respondeu, aparentemente ainda atordoado pela aparatação brusca, mas Narcissa recuperou o equilíbrio rapidamente e com gestos metódicos ajeitou as suas vestes e lançou um olhar de repreensão para Dallas. Obviamente que o seu tom não havia agradado a mulher, mas não era como se Dallas se importasse, não é mesmo? Algumas horas na companhia uma da outra e o fato de ter aceitado novamente o pingente com a foto não fazia de Narcissa a sua mãe.

— O que você acha, exatamente, que estávamos fazendo? — havia arrogância e desafio no tom de voz de Narcissa, um tom que para Dallas era familiar, pois já o ouviu sair da boca de Draco, já o ouviu sair de sua própria boca e saber que muitas de suas facetas eram herança materna não era algo que ela estava gostando de descobrir.

Dallas sabia chegar a conclusões lógicas diante de meias palavras e a contrariedade de Narcissa era clara, somada ao histórico de desamores de Draco em relação a Potter, era óbvio que, assim como Amélia, Narcissa não se agradava da proximidade que Dallas tinha com o grifinório. Mas opiniões alheias nunca moveram o mundo de Dallas e não seria agora que começariam, não é mesmo?

Dallas não respondeu, apenas limitou-se a recuar mais um passo e afastar-se da dupla na sua frente. Ao olhar ao seu redor, notou que Narcissa tinha os aparatado diretamente na entrada do acampamento. O trouxa que servia de porteiro não estava mais ali, e quando deu um relance por cima do ombro, viu ao longe barracas ainda queimando e gritos ainda ecoando na escuridão e a macabra Marca Negra iluminando em tom esverdeado as nuvens que agora cobriam completamente a lua.

— Dallas! — Narcissa a chamou e estendeu a mão na direção da garota. A voz dela tinha um tom de ordem, as feições mostravam que ela não queria ser contrariada, mas os seus olhos claros tinham um brilho de pânico neles. — Vamos! Eu vou levá-la para casa. — Dallas recuou mais um passo, para o completo desagrado de Narcissa que franziu os lábios rosados de forma desgostosa. — Dallas. — desta vez o nome saiu em um sibilo contrariado e foi ecoado por outra voz.

— Dallas! — o chamado fez a jovem virar-se para Annabeth Gordon que vinha correndo na direção do grupo e somente parou quando estava à poucos centímetros de distância da garota. Os olhos castanhos de Annabeth miraram com curiosidade os Malfoy e uma das mãos dela pousou no ombro de Dallas, que sentiu dedos longos e tensos apertarem a carne de seu ombro levemente. Annabeth não confiava nos Malfoy, era isto que este gesto discreto indicava, e estava pronta para desaparatar com a garota dali ao menor sinal de perigo. — Narcissa. — Annabeth pronunciou o nome da outra mulher com um suave tom de familiaridade e desdém, o que mostrava que havia uma história por detrás disto tudo, que ambas conheciam-se mais do que de passagem.

— Annabeth. — Narcissa respondeu em igual tom.

— Você está bem? — Annabeth perguntou e Dallas levou um segundo para perceber que a pergunta foi direcionada à ela.

— Sim. — respondeu, sem oferecer mais detalhes. Fisicamente ela estava bem. Emocionalmente? Ainda estava abalada com tudo o que aconteceu e os seus nervos vibravam sob a sua pele, a incitando a se mover, a voltar para aquela floresta, a procurar por Potter, e só não tinha feito isto por uma razão, porque sabia que a sua busca seria inútil visto que a floresta era grande e o encontro entre Potter e ela foi fruto de puro acaso. Sem contar que, há esta altura, alguém já deveria ter encontrado o garoto e o escoltado para um lugar seguro. Afinal, estamos falando de Harry Potter aqui.

— Vamos, então. — Annabeth usou a mão que repousava sobre o ombro de Dallas para guiar a garota para longe da entrada do acampamento destruído. De rabo de olho, Dallas viu Narcissa abrir a boca, na intenção de dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho.

Novamente a aparatação a pegou de surpresa, mas não foi realizada da forma brusca que Narcissa fez quando fugiram da floresta. Pelo que leu sobre o assunto, aparatar era um tipo de magia que variava de bruxo para bruxo e enquanto a aparatação de Narcissa foi violenta e resultou em um estalo que zumbiu nos ouvidos de Dallas, a de Annabeth foi suave e gerou apenas o som de uma suave brisa soprando entre folhas verdes. Quando os pés de Dallas tocaram novamente a terra firme, ela viu que Annabeth as tinha levado diretamente para e entrada da casa dos Gordon e girou a varinha de modo a conjurar um Patrono, um poodle prateado e brilhante, que sumiu rua abaixo como uma aparição some em filmes de terror, após ela ter sussurrado algumas palavras sob a respiração.

— Aqui não tem Dementadores. — Dallas seria a primeira a saber se aquelas criaturas vis estivessem nas redondezas.

— O feitiço do Patrono não serve somente para afastar Dementadores. — Annabeth respondeu ao destrancar a porta de entrada da casa. — Mas também pode ser usado como forma de enviar uma mensagem. Liam e Pietro estavam procurando por você também, eu dei a sorte de encontrá-la primeiro. — e, ao que parecia, o Patrono era rápido na entrega de mensagens, porque mal Dallas pisou dentro do hall de entrada da casa, e dois estalos de aparatação soaram as suas costas e as vozes de Liam e Pietro chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

— Aurora ainda está no acampamento com os aurores. — Liam comentou, retirando o casaco assim que entrou na casa e o pendurando nos ganchos ao lado da porta. Pietro imitou o pai e fechou a porta de entrada às suas costas com um simples girar de varinha. — Você está bem? — os olhos claros do patriarca dos Gordon foram para Dallas, percorrendo a figura da menina de cima a baixo, procurando um arranhão que fosse e dando-se por satisfeito ao perceber que não havia nenhum.

— Sim. — Dallas repetiu a resposta que tinha dado à Annabeth mais cedo.

— Patrick está lá em cima. — Annabeth dirigiu-se à Dallas. — Com tudo o que aconteceu hoje, duvido que alguém vá dormir tão cedo nesta casa. Eu vou fazer um chocolate quente para nós, que tal? — Dallas não acreditava que chocolate quente fosse acalmar os nervos de ninguém naquela casa, mas mesmo assim assentiu para Annabeth, concordando com a sugestão dela, antes de tomar o caminho para o quarto de Patrick.

— Ei. — Patrick a cumprimentou assim que Dallas passou pelo batente da porta e havia uma expressão de alívio no rosto dele ao vê-la intacta. — Eu quase morri do coração quando vi que você não estava comigo. — durante toda a confusão, ambos haviam saído da barraca juntos, sendo guiados por Liam e Pietro para longe, mas durante o corre-corre de, gente gritando, tropeçando, desaparatando e esbarrando uns nos outros, eles acabaram se separando.

Dallas sentou na beirada da cama e mirou por alguns segundos a parede oposta.

— Foi só eu, ou o súbito ataque desta noite deixou uma sensação de mau presságio? — perguntou ao virar-se na direção de Patrick, que tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto diante das palavras dela.

— Não, não foi só você. — ele declarou e Dallas inspirou profundamente para tentar acalmar o seu coração acelerado, sem muito sucesso.

**oOo**

O retorno para Hogwarts foi curiosamente tranquilo se comparado as férias e a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. O ataque ao acampamento ainda era a coisa mais comentada no Profeta e nos corredores do Expresso, mas o assunto morreu rapidamente quando no jantar de boas vindas, Dumbledore anunciou Olho-Tonto Moody como o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a vinda de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang para o Torneio Tribruxo.

Os primeiros dias de aula foi regado a velhas rotinas e algumas novidades, e o retorno de antigas inimizades. Draco estava mais ácido do que nunca e alfinetando quem pudesse alfinetar, usando como o seu alvo preferido e constante o trio grifinório e o Sr. Weasley que, por alguma razão que sinceramente fugiu da atenção de Dallas, foi destacado em alguma matéria do Profeta Diário.

Obviamente que as ofensas proferidas por Draco cutucaram feridas e os hormônios incandescentes da adolescência atiçaram o temperamento de todos a ponto da briga sair do espectro verbal e partir para o físico. Dallas recuou um passo, surpresa ao ver Potter e Draco engalfinhando-se como dois moleques qualquer. Ao menos de Draco ela não esperava tal atitude, visto que ele teve uma educação aristocrática semelhante à dela, uma educação que condenava tais tipos de atitude, embora Dallas vivia de quebrar esses paradigmas, mas ainda sim lá estava ele, brigando como grifinório, sob os gritos de incentivo de seus colegas de casa e o grito irritado e desesperado de Granger que exigia que eles parassem com aquilo.

Dallas rolou os olhos. Era como se Granger constantemente esquecesse de que era uma bruxa e que estava em Hogwarts e, portanto, permitida a usar magia. Dallas, felizmente, não esquecia-se disto e já apontava a sua varinha para os dois rapazes quando alguém foi mais rápido do que ela e em um estalo Draco desapareceu para dar lugar a uma doninha branca assustada e desesperada, que guinchava tentando fugir do feitiço que a prendeu no lugar e a fazia girar de forma enjoativa no ar.

— Alastor! Alastor! — McGonagall surgiu no corredor como se tivesse aparatado, gritando com a ferocidade e repreensão que a tornava a professora mais respeitada da escola. — Alastor! — ela repetiu o nome em um tom mais baixo ao aproximar-se de Olho-Tonto. — Nós não usamos magia para punir alunos. — para o divertimento e surpresa de todos, Olho-Tonto abaixou os olhos como uma criança envergonhada e devidamente repreendida e soltou um pedido de desculpas que foi quase impossível de se ouvir, e em seguida transformou a doninha de volta no herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Dallas não sabia se sentia pena de Draco ou irritação pela clara imaturidade que ainda não o deixava. Caído no chão e descabelado, ele formava uma visão patética, mas o medo que ela viu nos olhos cinzentos dele foi o suficiente para fazê-la reagir e em dois passos aproximou-se do garoto e o ergueu do chão com um puxão pelo braço. Draco deixou-se manusear como uma boneca de pano, ainda assustado e desnorteado, e uma leve afeição fraterna que Dallas achou ser incapaz de sentir surgiu em seu peito ao ver a cena digna de comiseração.

Ao passar por Olho-Tonto, ainda trazendo Draco consigo, Dallas fez questão de lançar ao professor o seu melhor olhar de desprezo, o que fez o homem apenas sorrir divertido sob as suas feias cicatrizes. O sorriso não era nada bonito, somente distorceu as feições dele, as deixando ainda mais medonhas, e a expressão fez Draco retesar o corpo o suficiente para Dallas sentir os músculos do garoto enrijeceram sob os seus dedos que ainda seguravam o braço dele, e a situação não melhorou quando, antes de dobrar a esquina, eles ainda puderam ouvir Weasley dizer:

— Não falem comigo, porque eu quero gravar isto na memória para sempre. Draco Malfoy, a fantástica doninha quicante.

— Você mereceu. — Dallas disse com aspereza assim que eles saíram do raio de visão e do alcance dos ouvidos do grupo de alunos. — Que prazer mórbido é este que você sente em humilhar os outros? Especialmente Potter e os amigos dele? — completou ao soltá-lo quando viu que estavam sozinhos no corredor. A palidez anormal de Draco havia sumido e dado lugar a um rubor de raiva e vergonha, ele não tinha mais ombros tensos e expressão assustada, pois a adrenalina provinda da humilhação que acabou de sofrer começava a tomar o seu corpo e espantou o desconforto e a confusão que sentia antes.

— Porque eles merecem! — veio a resposta petulante de Draco e Dallas rolou os olhos. Por que ainda tentava compreender o garoto? Draco era um moleque arrogante e mimado por natureza, como Samantha e Nicholas, e ele não tinha razão concreta para ser como era, ele era simplesmente assim e ponto.

Vendo que a sua resposta não a agradou, Draco resolveu elaborar.

— Os Weasley são uma vergonha para a sociedade mágica. — Dallas abriu a boca para protestar. Não era fã dos Weasley, mal os conhecia, embora achasse o gêmeos particularmente divertidos, mas Draco ergueu a mão para impedi-la de continuar. — Pense na sociedade mágica como a exclusiva e fechada sociedade da elite londrina. Temos regras de conduta e uma cultura toda própria. Desviar destes padrões é pedir para ser alvo de chacota. Se você é um sangue-ruim — Dallas deu à ele um olhar venenoso. A palavra não a ofendia, mas ainda era um insulto que não deveria ser dito a altas vozes de forma tão displicente. Draco, como sempre, ignorou a sua repreensão silenciosa. — ou um mestiço, desviar deste padrão não é tão mal visto porque é até esperado. O sangue trouxa em suas veias e a sua própria criação no mundo trouxa o faz ser ignorante à certas regras, o faz desafiá-las porque não as compreende visto que você não foi criado dentro deste universo para aceitar que certas coisas simplesmente são como são há séculos e não serão mudadas só porque você não gosta delas. Mas os Weasley são sangue-puro há gerações. Eles podem ser simpatizantes o quanto forem de trouxas e sangue-ruim, mas não existe um dentro da árvore genealógica deles. Portanto, eles desviarem-se das regras silenciosas que são a base de nossa cultura é uma ofensa, é razão para serem alvos de ofensa.

— Que regras são essas? O fato de serem pobres? — Dallas duvidava que todas as famílias bruxas fossem ricas como os Malfoy ou os Black. A sociedade mágica com certeza tinha classe média alta, baixa e pobre. Toda sociedade tinha.

Draco rolou os olhos.

— O fato deles terem mais filhos do que podem criar. Uma família sangue puro é no máximo aceito dois filhos, três já são vistos com suspeita, exceto se você tiver dinheiro o suficiente e status social o suficiente para calar as bocas mais maldosas. Os Weasley não têm nada disto. Eles não têm também nenhuma ambição, nenhuma educação. Observe a prole Weasley como ela se comporta e faça um comparativo ao comportamento de outros bruxos sangue-puro nesta escola. Você verá que há uma gritante diferença, independente do dinheiro ou não. — isto Dallas já tinha reparado. Havia uma certa rudeza nos Weasley que outras crianças sangue-puro não tinham. Com certeza isto os destacava e os fazia serem considerados os esquisitos da sociedade, os que não mereciam lugar dentro daquele círculo tão estimável que eram os sangue-puros.

— E Potter? — Draco hesitou, antes de respondê-la.

— Dele eu simplesmente não gosto.

— Como é?

— Eu não gosto do Potter. Acontece. Não somos obrigados a gostar de todo mundo.

— Sim, eu também não gosto de muita gente mas não fico deliberadamente procurando briga com essas pessoas. — Draco soltou uma risada desdenhosa.

— Eu só puxo briga com Potter porque é divertido. — Dallas estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

— Sabe, existe um tipo de comportamento entre crianças trouxas chamado "puxar as marias-chiquinhas".

— Trouxas são estranhos.

— Um menino gosta de uma menina, eles são novos, imaturos emocionalmente, então o menino não sabe como expressar o seu gostar para a menina, ou como chamar a atenção dela sem parecer um idiota. Então, com vergonha e sem saber como agir, ele puxa as marias-chiquinhas dela, porque mesmo que o que ele esteja obtendo seja uma atenção negativa, ele ao menos está tendo a atenção da garota, na esperança de que em algum momento ela compreenda que ele não é um idiota que só sabe encher o saco dela e perceba que, na verdade, ele gosta dela e quer que a garota seja a sua namorada. — Draco ficou branco como uma folha de papel ofício.

— Eu não estou a fim do Potter. — sibilou entre dentes.

— Mas a sua atitude beira a este tipo de comportamento. — Dallas rebateu, contrariada, e algo no tom dela fez a palidez de Draco sumir tão rápido quanto surgiu e um sorriso desagradável apareceu em seu rosto.

— Com ciúmes, Dallas? — o coração de Dallas falhou uma batida diante dessa acusação.

— Não… Não! — gaguejou e sentiu-se estúpida porque a sua hesitação somente cimentou as desconfianças de Draco, mesmo que essas fossem erradas.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou roubar o seu namorado, e eu não estou a fim do Potter. Eu o provoco porque acho divertido, porque é assim que eu sou, cretino, e porque Potter é um adversário a altura e que aguenta o tranco.

— Essa atitude é tão infantil… E ridícula.

— Dallas, às vezes você parece uma velha falando. Relaxa, curta a vida, e pare de me encher o saco com os seus sermões. Você está começando a soar como a nossa mãe! — silêncio, com ambos se olhando intensamente diante das últimas palavras de Draco. A familiaridade com que ele começava a reconhecer Narcissa como a mãe de ambos era implicar que ele aceitava a conexão que eles tinham, e o fato de Dallas não ter negado a afirmativa dele era dizer que ela também estava aceitando Narcissa nesta posição, o que gerava uma situação estranha. Sem contar que ele disse isto em público, em um corredor de Hogwarts, que estava vazio e não tinha quadros, mas que poderia ser preenchido por pessoas a qualquer momento, ser alvo de ouvidos curiosos a qualquer momento.

— Concordamos que você não vai repetir a palavra com "m" em minha presença, a associando a mim? — Dallas disse, seca. Poderia estar lentamente aceitando Narcissa em sua vida, mas ainda não estava preparada para admitir a existência da mulher em público. Sem contar que era Dallas que era a vergonha da família, não o contrário, portanto duvidava que Lucius Malfoy fosse ficar feliz se este segredinho chegasse aos ouvidos de terceiros.

— Desculpe-me. — Draco pediu e recuou passo. Ele parecia sinceramente arrependido, o que era uma grande novidade. — E… — ele hesitou quando virou-se para seguir o seu caminho. — Obrigado. — isto sim era um marco que Dallas guardaria na memória para a posteridade enquanto via o irmão (e como era estranho chamá-lo assim, mesmo que em pensamento) descer corredor abaixo.


	27. Capítulo 26

A aula sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis de Olho-Tonto Moody foi extremamente desagradável e Dallas sentiu um frio incômodo na barriga quando o professor explicou sobre a origem de cada um. Curiosamente, o _Avada Kedavra_ foi inicialmente criado como um feitiço-eutanásia por um curandeiro e que mais tarde foi usado tão deliberadamente, e de forma tão vil, que foi elevado a algo ilegal e imperdoável. O _Imperius_ nasceu da mente de um Primeiro-Ministro do século XIV ambicionando por poder absoluto e usou o _Encanto Veela_ como inspiração para um feitiço que pudesse controlar as pessoas de modo que ele pudesse dominar toda a comunidade mágica. Felizmente, muitos bruxos eram naturalmente imunes ao feitiço ou era Oclumentes poderosos em quem o feitiço não funcionava, o que fez os planos do homem não irem muito longe. Ele foi uma das primeiras autoridades mágica a ser condenado ao Beijo do Dementador. O _Cruciatus_ também foi criado com a intenção de machucar, uma forma de tortura que se usada continuamente, deixava sequelas irreparáveis.

Embora aterrorizantes, nada incomodava mais Dallas do que saber que uma Maldição Imperdoável teve como código base um dom que lhe era natural, que ela ainda aprendia a controlar e que vez ou outra a aterrorizava. Dallas tinha a ciência, apesar da pouca idade, de que não era uma boa pessoa. O ambiente hostil em que cresceu esmagou a inocência de sua infância antes mesmo que pudesse desenvolver uma, criou uma couraça espessa de proteção em torno de seus sentimentos e a fez adotar a velha tática de que o ataque era a melhor defesa, como mantra em sua vida. Machuque primeiro antes de ser machucada e assim você não irá sentir dor, mas também nunca irá deixar ninguém se aproximar o suficiente. A solidão poderia ser um preço alto a se pagar quando vivia-se deste modo, mas que Dallas estava sempre disposta a pagar. Claro que, vez ou outra, ela cometia algum deslize e deixava alguém passar pelas suas barreiras, mas a permissão não implicava livre circulação dentro do território inexplorado que era o seu coração, somente significava que esta pessoa recebeu um privilégio que seria revogado ao primeiro sinal de abuso. Porque uma coisa que Veelas, e Dallas principalmente, sabiam ser eram rancorosas. E, ainda sim, ela temia o _Encanto_.

Dallas não tinha ambição pelo poder, como esse Primeiro-Ministro teve, e muito menos vontade alguma de controlar alguém a ponto de tirar todo o livre arbítrio desta pessoa e obrigá-la a fazer coisas inenarráveis. Quem fazia isto, de forma desregrada e sem remorso algum, realmente era alguém mau caráter e Dallas jamais iria, ou queria ser uma pessoa assim. Usar o _Encanto _como forma de defesa, como vez na Copa Mundial, tudo bem. Como forma de ataque? Dallas não estava muito certa se teria estômago ou tamanha coragem. Mas usar pelo simples fato de que sentia prazer em ter esse tipo de poder sobre alguém? Isto nunca! Isto lhe dava ânsias de vômito só de pensar na possibilidade.

Os alunos deixaram a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com um clima pesado pairando sobre eles e tomaram caminho para o almoço em silêncio. Dallas franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu Granger aproximar-se do grupo de lufa-lufas que andavam em silêncio entre os sonserinos, e distribuir entre eles vários broches, o que fez muitos franzirem o cenho em confusão.

— F.A.L.E?— Abbott comentou em voz alta.

— Fundação de Apoio a Libertação dos Elfos-Domésticos. — Granger respondeu em um tom animado e pôs-se a explicar do que se tratava a Fundação. Ao seu lado, Dallas viu o rosto de Draco contorcer-se de forma que deixou claro que os pensamentos dele estavam tomando um caminho perigoso, e que ele estava a um minuto de cuspir ofensas pesadas contra a colega grifinória.

— Não. — Dallas murmurou para o garoto ao repousar uma mão no antebraço dele. Granger era uma nascida-trouxa que apesar de sua fama de inteligente, não era tão esperta assim. A inteligência dela limitava-se ao campo didático. Granger tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre o mundo mágico, mas o mesmo era superficial, pois ela concentrava-se mais sobre o que a escola ensinava do que o que havia além das paredes do castelo, e com certeza as ofensas de Draco não a incitaria a pesquisar mais sobre a fechada, rígida e usualmente preconceituosa sociedade dos sangue-puros e suas regras, especialmente aquelas referente aos elfos-domésticos.

Você não podia simplesmente libertar um elfo-doméstico. Eles eram criaturas mágicas complexas. Eles não nasceram, não foi uma espécie que evoluiu de uma para outra, eles foram literalmente criados por bruxos para servirem aos bruxos, até que chegou um ponto em que esta magia evoluiu tanto que eles criavam-se sozinhos, de acordo com as necessidades da família mágica. Se um ou outro divergia do comportamento padrão, este elfo era uma anomalia, não uma exceção que podia tornar-se regra. Anomalias geralmente eram eliminadas. Dallas ouviu falar de Dobby nas cartas de Potter, durante as últimas férias, e Dobby só não foi eliminado pelos Malfoy porque Potter o libertou à tempo, mas era certo que, onde quer que o elfo estivesse, se estivesse entre os seus neste momento, deveria estar sofrendo um ostracismo severo, como se tivesse uma doença altamente contagiosa.

Libertá-los não faria bem algum. Elfos não conheciam nada além daquele sistema para o qual foram criados, tirá-los deste era uma sentença de morte… Literalmente. Elfos livres caíam em depressão e definhavam até morrerem, por isso que eles abominavam a possibilidade de serem livres, e Granger aparecer naquele corredor, toda sorridente e flanqueada pelos seus melhores amigos, querendo mudar o _status-quo_ de séculos, não era uma ideia muito brilhante. O rosto de Hannah Abbott, sangue-puro há gerações, mostrava isto. Mostrava que a ideia da grifinória iria ter uma vida curta e uma morte dolorosa.

— Continue andando. — Dallas falou baixinho, somente para Draco ouvir, próxima o bastante dele que as barras das vestes de ambos roçavam uma contra a outra a cada passo que davam. O fato de Draco não ter proferido comentário algum incitou os outros sonserinos a também ficarem em silêncio e seguirem os colegas pelo corredor. Ao passar por Potter, viu que o grifinório não somente os olhava com surpresa diante da falta de reação deles, como a surpresa rapidamente deu lugar a uma expressão de desagrado, com direito a cenho franzido.

— Você devia ter me deixado falar alguma coisa. — Draco resmungou quando estavam longe o suficiente do grupo de lufas que rodeavam uma Granger ainda excitada, explicando sobre o seu movimento.

— Se você fizesse isto, aqueles lufas iriam aderir a causa simplesmente porque você é contra, sem nem fazerem ideia do que estão aderindo, somente para te contrariar. Se não dissermos nada, esta Fundação vai morrer tão rápido quanto nasceu. Viu a cara da Abbott? A cara de alguém que não acreditava estar ouvindo tamanha estupidez sair da boca de alguém que é considerada uma das bruxas mais brilhantes de seu tempo? — Daphne soltou uma risada de escárnio diante das palavras de Dallas.

— Nós duas sabemos que Granger não é tão brilhante assim, não é mesmo? A inteligência dela vem de pura obsessão em provar ser a melhor. Ela não consegue pensar fora da caixinha, ter uma ideia original que for. Para ela, todas as respostas do Universo estão em um livro. — Daphne comentou com extremo deboche.

— Por isso mesmo! Se Granger tivesse um mínimo conhecimento do que são os elfos-domésticos, o que libertá-los implica, ela não estaria fazendo esta burrice. Deixe-a. Este F.A.L.E não vai muito longe. — Dallas finalizou e os sonserinos à sua volta assentiram, concordando com as palavras dela, exceto Draco que sempre gostava de contrariar.

— Ainda sim você deveria ter deixado eu falar alguma coisa. Toda vez que aquela sangue-ruim abre a boca para falar é para dizer besteiras que nos causam vergonha diante da ignorância dela sobre o que é ser um bruxo. — Dallas rolou os olhos diante do puro tom de indignação de Draco.

— Não deixe a ignorância dela te afetar. O seu antagonismo, para ela, não é nada. Na visão de Granger você é apenas um moleque mimado e cheio de despeito. Só que quando ela sair de Hogwarts, se continuar com esta atitude, ela vai encontrar muito antagonismo e não poderá usar a desculpa de que todos são "moleques mimados cheios de despeito". Deixe-a aprender com os próprios erros. Apanhar da vida faz bem ao ego e Granger precisa seriamente desinflar o dela.

— Uhhh, alguém parece contrariada. — Millicent gracejou, porque o tom de Dallas realmente soava de alguém extremamente irritado, justamente ela que gostava de ignorar a existência do trio de ouro da Grifinória. Ou ao menos ⅔ dele.

— Não contrariada, por assim dizer. Estarrecida, seria a palavra certa. Como Daphne disse, dedicação ou não, mente quadrada ou não, Granger ainda sim possui uma inteligência acima da média, que ela desperdiça com futilidades. Isso sim me irrita!

Granger tinha um potencial que não aproveitava e Dallas não conseguia engolir tamanho desperdício. Certo que, pelo que sabia, ela era filha de dentistas trouxas e até chegar em Hogwarts, teve uma educação padrão em uma escola com professores que com certeza não tinham treinamento algum para identificar crianças acima da média, diferente de Dallas que cursou escolas caras, teve professores atentos e uma avó que não aceitava menos do que a perfeição, que fazia questão de desenvolver todo o potencial dela. Mas agora Granger estava em Hogwarts, com professores que a notavam e a incentivavam, e ainda sim ela continuava presa às limitações que lhe foram impostas pelo sistema público de educação dos trouxas. Era vergonhoso e realmente irritante.

O dia seguiu mais tranquilo depois deste breve encontro com o movimento de Granger e a noite, durante o jantar, o burburinho que rolava entre as mesas era de que Harry Potter mais uma vez tinha feito algo surpreendente: ele havia resistido aos efeitos da maldição _Imperius_. Patrick deu um pulo no assento quando ouviu algo estalar ao seu lado na mesa, e quando virou viu que Dallas tinha largado o prato de comida sobre a mesa e acomodava-se ao seu lado.

— Potter é imune ao _Encanto_? — Dallas sibilou para Patrick.

— Não entendi.

— Você falou que Potter era imune ao _Encanto_, como se isto tivesse um grande significado, quando na verdade é um dom natural visto que ele também é imune ao _Imperius_!

— Não. — Patrick abaixou o tom de voz e inclinou a cabeça de modo a ficar próximo do rosto de Dallas. — Harry conseguiu repelir o _Imperius_. Ele não foi simplesmente amaldiçoado e o feitiço não fez efeito. A Grifinória tem aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas com a Corvinal. Eu estava lá. Até repelir o _Imperius_, Harry passou ao menos uns dois minutos parado, com um olhar vazio, no meio da sala, enquanto Moody dava ordens para ele. Foi uma visão bem estranha, o corpo dele ficava tendo espasmos, como se ele quisesse obedecer mas não conseguia. Contigo ele simplesmente ignora o _Encanto_ por completo e isto não é algo fácil de se fazer. O _Encanto Veela_ é mais poderoso que o _Imperius_.

— Não me lembre disto, por favor. — Dallas retrucou com desgosto. Afinal, um pequeno grupo de Veelas foi capaz de colocar milhares de bruxos e bruxas sob o seu feitiço durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Claro que teve alguns imunes mas, assim como o _Imperius _era inútil contra um Oclumente, o _Encanto_ também era. E Potter, até onde Dallas sabia, não era Oclumente.

— Sabe que Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegam amanhã? — Patrick comentou.

— Quem não sabe que eles chegam amanhã? — porque era realmente difícil de ignorar uma carruagem gigantesca sendo puxada por cavalos voadores igualmente enormes, aterrisando nos terrenos da escola, assim como um navio brotando das profundezas do lago.

O jantar na noite da chegada das comitivas de ambas as escolas foi mais luxuoso do que usualmente era, um _buffet_ digno de festa, e sob luzes cintilantes as alunas da Academia Beauxbatons entraram dançando e cantando, sob os olhares atentos de todos. Puxando a comitiva havia uma jovem loira e bonita demais para ser de verdade e Dallas reconheceu ali alguém que possuía ancestrais parecidos com o dela. Fechando a comitiva, no entanto, estava uma mulher grande demais para ser completamente humana, e com feições tão brutas que lembrava um pouco Hagrid.

A comitiva de Durmstrang veio em seguida e exclamações surpresas foram soltas aqui e acolá quando viram que, ao lado do diretor da escola, seguia Viktor Krum. Dumbledore deu boas vindas à todos e os alunos da Durmstrang e Beauxbatons espalharam-se pelo salão, acomodando-se de forma aleatória nas mesas das casas. Dallas viu-se sob o foco da atenção de muitos quando Krum sentou ao seu lado, o que não a agradou em nada.

— Troca de lugar comigo. — pediu à Draco que ultimamente deu para segui-la para cima e para baixo como um cachorro perdido.

— Por quê?

— Não discuta e apenas faça isto. — rebateu bruscamente ao sair da cadeira apressada e cutucando Draco para este deslizar sobre o banco e abrir espaço para ela do outro lado. Krum somente observou toda aquela interação com curiosidade, antes de retornar a atenção para Dumbledore que continuava a discursar sobre o Torneio Tribruxo e as suas regras que prontamente foram quebradas no dia seguinte quando os gêmeos Weasley tentaram colocar os seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo. Ênfase no tentaram.

— Seria legal, não? Se menores de dezessete anos pudessem se inscrever no Torneio. — Patrick comentou a caminho da aula de Herbologia.

— Claro, porque é completamente lógico crianças de onze anos sem nenhum conhecimento mágico encararem os desafios de um Torneio Tribruxo. — Dallas debochou, com um rolar de olhos.

— Eu não estou dizendo que deveria ser todos, mas a idade mínima poderia ser… não sei, quatorze anos?

— Por quê, Patrick? Está em busca de fama e glória?

— Não, claro que não! — ele comentou, com as bochechas rubras e um breve relance para um grupo de sonserinos que passou por eles pelo corredor. Entre os alunos, estava Davon Yale.

— Está querendo impressionar Yale? Com o quê? Com a visão grotesca do seu corpo mutilado?

— Você é uma péssima melhor amiga, sabia disto?

— Estou ciente. Assim como estou ciente de que eu te dei uma oportunidade mais segura de conseguir a atenção de Yale durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Uma oportunidade que você não aproveitou. Então, não vai ser arriscando a sua vida que você vai conseguir alguma coisa.

— Certo, certo, senhorita sabe tudo e mais um pouco, esquece o que eu falei.

— Difícil. Por alguma razão inexplicável, eu tendo a gravar todas as idiotices que saem da boca daqueles que eu conheço, porque é uma boa oportunidade de usá-las contra eles em algum futuro próximo. — Patrick a mirou com uma mistura de desprezo e divertimento em suas feições.

— Por que eu ainda ando com você?

— Porque os meus belos olhos azuis te encantam.

— Não, não encantam.

— Porque você me ama, então?

— É, talvez seja… — mas o que Patrick iria dizer morreu em sua boca antes mesmo de passar pelos seus lábios, porque o olhar dele foi para o rosto desgostoso de Harry Potter a poucos passos de distância, flanqueado, como sempre, pelo seu grupinho usual de amigos grifinórios.

A expressão do menino mais famoso do mundo mágico era de alguém que tinha chupado limão e o olhar dele divergia de Dallas para Patrick e voltava para Dallas.

— Talvez seja? — Dallas incitou, ainda não notando a presença mais à frente deles, ou simplesmente a ignorando por completo de propósito, mas Patrick não estava disposto a completar aquele pensamento quando tinha íris verdes brilhando de forma perigosa sob sobrancelhas negras franzidas.

— Eu te encontro na estufa três. — Patrick desconversou e apertou o passo, deixando Dallas para trás para resolver com Harry qualquer problema que o outro garoto tivesse.

— Potter. — Dallas cumprimentou o grifinório depois da partida apressada de Patrick.

— Winford. — a resposta seca e o uso de seu sobrenome fez Dallas arquear as sobrancelhas para o garoto. — Se me der licença. — ele pediu e passou por ela sem lhe dar um único segundo olhar e a atitude de dispensa fez algo desagradável revirar na boca do estômago de Dallas.

— Potter está estranho. — foi a primeira coisa que Dallas disse à Patrick ao chegar na estufa três. Patrick somente rolou os olhos. A amiga era brilhante, mas em certos assuntos carecia de um bom senso de observação, especialmente quando referia-se a Harry Potter.

— Estranho como?

— Não sei… distante? — até o final das férias de verão Potter parecia normal, ainda mandava cartas para ela, e nos primeiros dias de volta à Hogwarts eles não se falaram muito, mas isto era de praxe, eles não costumavam interagir abertamente na escola mas, ainda sim, nas poucas vezes em que se encontravam em público havia cordialidade e familiaridade nas palavras trocadas. Hoje Potter agiu como se a presença dela fosse algo desagradável com que tinha que lidar e isto a incomodava.

— Talvez seja porque você e Malfoy andam próximos demais quando meses atrás estavam prestes a arrancar os olhos um do outro.

— Patrick, Draco é… — Dallas rodou os olhos pela estufa. Esta ainda tinha poucos alunos e os que estavam ali estavam distantes o suficiente para não ouvi-la. Mas, mesmo assim, ela abaixou o tom de voz. — Draco é o meu irmão. Eu decidi dar uma chance à ele.

— E eu acho justíssimo você dar uma chance à ele, embora ache que o cretino não mereça, mas Harry _sabe_ que Malfoy é o seu irmão?

— Óbvio que não, Patrick! — este era um segredo que não poderia ser revelado a qualquer um. Patrick foi a única exceção a regra.

— Está aí a sua resposta, então.

— Não entendi. — Patrick rolou os olhos. Às vezes esquecia que, apesar da inteligência, sagacidade e astúcia, Dallas tinha somente treze anos. A maturidade emocional dela deixava a desejar e, portanto, ela não conseguia ver o óbvio.

— Eu poderia explicar. — Patrick disse com um sorriso traquinas no rosto. — Mas esta é uma novela que eu quero assistir.

— Como assim? — Dallas exigiu saber, mas o amigo não a respondeu, ainda mais que naquele momento a professora Sprout entrou na estufa que terminava de encher de alunos e clamou pela atenção de todos. — Psst, Patrick? Como assim? — ela ainda tentou chamar a atenção do garoto, exigir dele uma resposta, mas o olhar da professora sobre ela, ordenando por silêncio, fez Dallas mudar de ideia, mas não a fez esquecer do assunto. Ela iria descobrir o que Patrick queria dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Com certeza.


	28. Capítulo 27

A sensação era incômoda e estrangeira e Harry não gostava nada dela. Era como se algo comprimisse os seus pulmões e não o deixasse respirar direito, era como se estivesse sofrendo de indigestão e não havia poção anti-ácida que fizesse o mal estar sumir.

Dallas estava sentada à mesa da Sonserina, um cenário peculiar visto que ela vivia na mesa da Corvinal, mas um cenário que estava tornando-se cada vez mais frequente. Isto e a constante companhia de Malfoy que de uma hora para outra tornou-se a sombra da garota. Para Harry, tudo aquilo era estranho, porque ele ainda lembrava bem de ter Dallas em seus braços, tensa e bufando de ódio por causa do babaca do Malfoy, e agora ela sorria para as besteiras que ele falava e o tocava com uma familiaridade como se ambos fossem amigos próximos há anos. E então, o correio matinal chegou e a coruja real que pertencia ao arrogante do Malfoy aterrissou na mesa da Sonserina com um enorme embrulho de presente, aterrissou bem na frente de Dallas que fez uma expressão chocada e lançou um olhar surpreso para Malfoy que sorria de orelha a orelha, daquela forma arrogante e petulante de sempre. Da forma que fazia Harry querer arrancar o sorriso do rosto do sonserino com um soco.

— Harry? Harry! Você está entortando a colher!

— O quê? — Harry piscou e desviou o olhar da mesa da Sonserina para o rosto preocupado de Hermione e então para a colher em sua mão que estava retorcendo-se como uma tira de borracha, como a aranha sob o efeito do _Cruciatus_ na aula de Moody.

Como se o metal queimasse, Harry largou a colher em cima da mesa, retorcida e desfigurada, e voltou a atenção para Hermione.

— O que aconteceu? — Hermione perguntou, mas Harry não queria explicar para a amiga que estava mordendo-se de ciúmes. Porque agora ele reconhecia a estranha sensação de indigestão que não era indigestão. Ele estava com ciúmes. Porque Dallas? Dallas era tanta areia para o seu caminhão que o montante era capaz de erguer uma montanha do tamanho do Everest. Independente de ser a filha bastarda de um rico empresário londrino, ela ainda vinha de uma família nobre, teve a melhor educação, tinha as melhores coisas que o dinheiro poderia comprar, era bonita e inteligente e tinha acabado de ganhar de aniversário do Malfoy um jogo de vestes de inverno que dava para ver a distância que eram da melhor qualidade, e eram caras.

E o que Harry tinha comprado para Dallas, apesar de sua contrariedade em ver a menina próxima demais do Malfoy para o seu gosto? Uma presilha de cabelo prateada em formato de borboleta, cujas asas mudavam de cor conforme as cores do arco íris. À época da compra, ele considerou o presente uma boa ideia. Não tinha muito valor monetário, a presilha não era feita de prata pura, mas somente folheada, mas era bonita e Harry achou que combinaria com Dallas. Agora ele sentia-se um idiota, com o pequeno pacote do presente pesando no bolso de sua calça enquanto mais presentes grandes e obviamente caros aterrissavam na mesa da Sonserina, na frente de Dallas.

— Harry, ela vai gostar do presente. — Hermione comentou depois de acompanhar o olhar de Harry para a mesa da Sonserina, para a chuva de presentes e os olhares surpresos de Dallas.

— Meu presente é ridículo, Hermione. — Harry comentou com um muxoxo. Hermione o ajudou a escolher o presente porque, sejamos sinceros, ele ainda era um garoto que não entendia nem um milésimo de um terço do que se passava na cabeça das mulheres e os seus gostos. Um garoto que podia ser rico, mas que foi criado por dez anos em um armário debaixo de uma escada, que hoje vivia em um quarto igualmente minúsculo, e que se teve alguma educação por parte dos Dursley foi porque os seus tios gostavam de manter as aparências, fingir ser de uma elite a qual não pertenciam, e todos na Rua dos Alfeneiros sabiam da existência de Harry e iriam questionar se não vissem o garoto ir para a escola ou se ele não fosse capaz de ao menos dar um cordial bom dia para os vizinhos.

— É mesmo? Então por que ela ainda usa a pulseira que você deu à ela no ano passado? — Hermione meneou a cabeça na direção de Dallas que caminhava para a saída do salão, com o braço abarrotado de embrulhos meio abertos. A dita pulseira reluziu sob a luz do sol provinda do céu encantado e o coração de Harry deu um pulo no peito ao notar isto. A pulseira foi tão barata e sem significância monetária quanto a presilha. A única coisa que havia de importante na joia eram os feitiços de proteção que, segundo Dallas, nem ao menos funcionaram direito, não como Harry pretendia que eles funcionassem, mas, ainda sim, lá estava a mesma tilintando no pulso magro da garota.

Harry saiu de seu assento em um pulo e tomou o rumo da saída do salão, alcançando Dallas quando ela estava aproximando-se do fosso com as escadas moventes.

— Dallas! — chamou em um ofego e a garota parou e virou-se para observar a chegada dele. Com um deslize, Harry parou a poucos palmos de distância da sonserina.

— Ora, ora. Eu voltei a ser Dallas, Potter? Quando até ontem eu era Winford para você? — ela soltou debochada e com um arquear de sobrancelhas e Harry piscou repetidamente, um tique nervoso comum de quando ele estava confuso, mas, desta vez, a compreensão chegou mais rápido a sua mente que o usual.

— Desculpe se eu magoei você. — isto era o máximo que Harry iria dizer. Porque não iria admitir tão cedo que agiu de forma estúpida por causa de ciúmes. Ele ainda tinha o seu orgulho de grifinório.

— Você não me magoou, Potter. É preciso ter algum grau de importância para mim para me magoar, e isto você não tem. — a tirada ácida foi solta na intenção de ferir, isto era certeza, mas Harry poderia não conhecer bem o universo feminino, mas os últimos anos de amizade com Hermione o fez aprender uma coisa ou outra. Portanto, ele sorriu, o que aprofundou ainda mais a carranca de contrariedade no rosto de Dallas, que esperava que ele também ficasse magoado com a alfinetada dela. Mas Harry sabia ler nas entrelinhas de vez em quando, o suficiente para ver que a atitude dele a machucou o bastante para ela querer se vingar o machucando de volta. E se a machucou, isto significava que ela se importava com ele. Por isso do sorriso paspalho que surgiu em seu rosto.

— Se você diz. — Harry deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo, e o modo como os lábios cheios de Dallas torceram de desagrado foi adorável demais para ele conseguir evitar a risada.

— Existe alguma razão para você estar aqui, Potter? Além de rir da minha cara?

— Eu não estou rindo da sua cara.

— Não? Então rir do nada é algo que você costuma fazer? Deixe-me te dizer Potter, que isto é coisa de gente maluca.

— Você acordou de bom humor hoje, pelo que vejo. — gracejou.

— Potter! — Dallas exclamou o nome dele com clara impaciência em seu tom de voz.

— Feliz aniversário, Dallas. — Harry desejou e estendeu para ela o pequeno embrulho que retirou do bolso. Para a sua surpresa, Dallas simplesmente largou os presentes que estavam em seus braços no chão, sem nenhuma importância se havia algo de quebrar ali dentro, para recolher o pacote que lhe foi oferecido. E Harry não sentiu-se envaidecido com aquele ato dela, nops, nem um pouco.

Harry a observou abrir o presente com o coração aos pulos. Quando a última parte da fita foi solta e a tampa da caixa começou a ser erguida, ele considerou arrancar a embalagem das mãos dela, a insegurança falando mais alto do que a vontade de agradar, e sair correndo por Hogwarts feito um louco fugindo de um balaço encantado. Mas, no fim das contas, tudo o que ele fez foi ficar parado no lugar, como se tivesse criado raiz, e observar Dallas recolher a presilha entre dedos longos e delicados e apreciar por um minuto os pequenos detalhes que constituíam a borboleta. Então, assim como fez com os outros presentes, ela largou a caixa da borboleta no chão, mantendo a presilha entre os dedos, para um segundo depois separar algumas mechas do cabelo castanho e prendê-las com o seu novo presente.

A respiração de Harry ficou entalada na garganta diante deste gesto e agora ele admitia que ficou extremamente envaidecido. Porque enquanto os presentes dos outros, o presente de Malfoy, eram largados no chão com descaso, o seu era posto em uso minutos depois de recebido pela aniversariante.

— Muito obrigada, Potter. — Dallas agradeceu, recolhendo os presentes descartados no chão com um menear de varinha. — Foi muito gentil. — o tom dela era polido e distante, como se o fato de Harry ter lembrado do aniversário dela não tivesse sido grande coisa. Mas havia um leve rubor nas bochechas pálidas da garota, um brilho diferente no olhar dela, fora o fato de que Dallas não esperou nem um segundo para colocar o presente em uso. Portanto, as palavras polidas dela não significavam nada, mas as microexpressões e gestos disseram tudo para Harry. Dallas estava muito mais do que agradecida pela lembrança, só era teimosa demais para demonstrar isto. Mas não tinha importância, o que tinha importância era que ela gostou de seu presente, mais do que o dado pelo Malfoy, e isto garantiu um sorriso paspalho em seu rosto pelo resto do dia. Sorriso que morreu após o banquete de Halloween, quando o Cálice de Fogo cuspiu o seu nome como o quarto competidor do Torneio Tribruxo.

**oOo**

— Não! — o tom de Patrick era firme, assim como os dedos dele no pulso de Dallas, a mantendo no lugar. O Cálice de Fogo cuspir o nome de Harry Potter pegou a todos de surpresa, inclusive o próprio Potter, se a cara dele de desespero fosse alguma indicação, mas Dallas tinha a certeza que a reação de ninguém chegava próxima a dela. O seu coração parou no peito, a respiração entalou na garganta e ela podia jurar que iria desmaiar quando Dumbledore anunciou o nome do grifinório para todo o salão.

— Ele não pode… — Dallas balbuciou, voltando a sentar ao lado de Patrick. O choque a fez sair do lugar em um pulo, a intenção era correr até Potter e desaparatar com ele dali, mesmo que fizesse ideia de como se aparatava, mas Patrick foi mais rápido e a segurou com força o suficiente para deixar marcas em sua pele, mas também para mantê-la no lugar. — Ele não pode competir, ele não é maior de idade. Dumbledore não vai permitir isto, certo? Não vai, não vai mesmo. — as palavras saíam de sua boca atropelando umas as outras, o seu cérebro, sempre tão ligeiro e sagaz, parecia ter dado erro de processamento. Nada computava e tudo parecia surreal demais para ser verdade.

— Claro que não. — Patrick disse em um tom firme. — Mas como ele conseguiu enganar o feitiço da faixa etária? Nem Fred e George conseguiram. — Dallas o mirou com ódio mortal nos olhos.

— Potter não driblou nada! Ele não se inscreveu! — ela disse com convicção, porque não precisava pedir explicações ao garoto, ela sabia, no fundo de seu ser, que Potter jamais faria isto. Ele já tinha problemas demais com bruxos das trevas e um possível retorno de Voldemort para cometer tamanha imbecilidade. A não ser que por debaixo daquela coragem Grifinória toda na verdade existisse um garoto com tendências suicidas. Mas disto Dallas duvidava.

— Dallas, você tem que concordar que é suspeito. Nos últimos quatro anos Harry Potter tem um histórico de feitos heroicos dentro de Hogwarts. Visto isto, inscrever-se no Torneio Tribruxo não seria muito diferente do _modus operandi_ dele.

— Claro que seria! — Dallas sibilou com raiva. — Os feitos heroicos de Potter foram atos acidentais. Ele se envolveu na situação por puro acaso e acabou, com sorte, saindo vitorioso. Mas isto? — ela apontou com um gesto largo para o Cálice de Fogo flamejando em frente a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape e Fudge tinham sumido com Potter por uma porta lateral de acesso ao salão. — Isto seria proposital e colocar-se em risco de forma proposital não faz parte do _modus operandi_ de Potter.

— Certo. Então como o nome dele foi parar no Cálice? Dumbledore com certeza pensou em tudo, o feitiço da faixa etária não somente impede que menores de dezessete anos atravessem a barreira para colocar os seus nomes, mas também impede que maiores de dezessete anos atravessem a barreira para colocar o nome de menores de dezessete.

— O que significa que alguém muito poderoso enganou o feitiço. Alguém com muito mais conhecimento em magia que um garoto do quarto ano, não é mesmo? — é, Patrick pensou, nisto Dallas tinha razão.

Meia hora depois os juízes do torneio e os professores e diretor retornaram ao salão e anunciaram que a participação de Potter era válida e portanto ele seguiria na competição como um dos campeões de Hogwarts. Dallas sentiu novamente o seu coração parar diante desta notícia.

O dia seguinte após a seleção não amanheceu melhor do que a noite anterior. Draco, obviamente, passou horas discursando na sala comunal da Sonserina sobre privilégios e como Potter gostava de chamar a atenção e Dallas sentiu-se enjoada e com uma dor de cabeça forte o suficiente para impedi-la de discutir com o irmão. Draco já havia deixado claro que não gostava de Potter simplesmente porque o santo dele não cruzou com o do outro garoto. Tentar mudar isto era caso perdido e ela não estava com nenhuma disposição para tentar, não naquela noite. Infelizmente, a entrada de Potter no torneio não foi algo que desagradou somente os sonserinos, mas sim praticamente a escola inteira. E o discurso dos outros alunos era incrivelmente semelhante ao de Draco. Todos achavam que Potter fizera isto pela fama, porque queria mais um ato heroico para adicionar a sua coleção, porque queria chamar a atenção. Até mesmo os grifinórios, que supostamente deveriam ser leais aos seus, achavam o mesmo. Weasley, que deveria ser o melhor amigo de Potter e apoiá-lo, achava o mesmo.

Dallas queria azarar todos esses idiotas, e só não o fazia porque o seu ato de rebeldia não adiantaria de nada exceto uma longa detenção.

A situação ficava ainda mais tensa à medida em que o tempo passava, em que o furor entorno do torneio crescia e o dia da primeira tarefa aproximava-se. Draco, em um golpe brilhante de genialidade e pura maldade, enfeitiçou os broches do F.A.L.E. para proferir ofensas contra Potter e manifestar apoio total a Diggory. Potter seguia pelos corredores de cabeça erguida, apesar de ter praticamente quase toda a escola contra ele, mas a tensão constante em seus ombros mostrava que ele estava sendo severamente afetado por toda aquela situação.

— Potter! — Dallas o chamou após o garoto sair da sala de McGonagall. Um duelo no corredor entre Draco e ele teve como dano colateral Goyle e Granger, e detenções para ambos os garotos.

Harry suspirou ao ouvir o seu nome, mas não virou-se para encarar Dallas. Já tinha perdido a amizade de Ron, a amizade de praticamente todos os seus amigos da Grifinória. O pouco apoio que tinha vinha de Hagrid, Hermione e das cartas de Sirius, portanto não suportaria saber que Dallas também estaria contra ele, não neste momento. A sua vida já estava miserável o suficiente para ser acrescentado mais este soco na sua cara.

— Potter. — Dallas o contornou e parou na frente dele, o obrigando a olhá-la nos olhos. Ela usava a presilha de borboleta, um acessório que tornou-se comum no cabelo dela, e vendo isto Harry quis acreditar, por um segundo que fosse, que talvez aquela conversa não fosse ser tão ruim. — Dumbledore descobriu quem colocou o seu nome no Cálice? — a pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Porque era algo que ninguém deu-se ao trabalho de perguntar para ele. Todos simplesmente presumiram que Harry arrumou um modo de entrar no torneio, não que alguém o candidatou sem o seu consentimento ou conhecimento.

— Você não acha que eu me candidatei? — Dallas rolou os olhos diante da pergunta dele.

— Potter, você é estúpido, mas não é tão estúpido assim. O Torneio Tribruxo tem um histórico de violência, mutilação e morte. Não faço ideia porque decidiram ressuscitá-lo, mas não é bem do seu feitio colocar-se em risco desta maneira.

— Segundo as más línguas, é porque eu preciso desesperadamente alimentar o meu ego, fazer jus ao meu título de Herói do Mundo Mágico e manter-me no topo, sempre. Manter o fogo da minha fama crepitando.

— Tu foi Herói do Mundo Mágico por puro acidente, Potter. Não se ache grande coisa por causa disto. — Harry sorriu, extremamente aliviado em saber que ao menos Dallas acreditava na inocência dele. — Aqui. — ela retirou a pulseira com os feitiços de proteção e estendeu para ele.

— Isto foi um presente, Dallas. Eu não posso aceitar de volta.

— Foi um presente que você me deu para me proteger dos Dementadores e que eu estou te _emprestando_ para protegê-lo neste torneio. Eu vou querer a minha pulseira de volta quando tudo isto terminar. — Harry aceitou a pulseira, com os dedos trêmulos e absolutamente tocado pelo gesto dela. — E então? Dumbledore descobriu quem te colocou nesta roubada?

— Não. — Harry respondeu após prender a joia em seu pulso.

— Potter. — a voz de Dallas ganhou um tom sério e levemente sombrio. — Eu não brinquei quando disse que o torneio tem um histórico ruim. Por favor… Tenha cuidado.

— Eu vou ter. — Harry respondeu, novamente tocado pela preocupação dela e em um gesto rápido a puxou para um abraço e afundou o rosto nos cabelos castanhos, aspirando a fragrância gostosa de flores que os fios emanavam. — Eu vou ter. — prometeu.

Não ganharia o torneio, porque esta não era e nunca foi a sua intenção, mas sairia vivo deste, por Dallas.


	29. Capítulo 28

Uma hora após o fim da primeira tarefa, Dallas ainda estava em um estado de nervos que fazia todo o seu corpo tremer. Dragões! De tudo o que o Ministério poderia pensar para colocar como desafio para os campeões, dragões foi a última coisa que passou pela cabeça dela. O mundo da magia era interessante, mas possuía uma curiosa displicência quando o assunto era a segurança de jovens bruxos. Era como se, inconscientemente, a sociedade estivesse fazendo uma seleção natural onde somente os bruxos mais fortes, que sobrevivessem a adolescência e as loucuras e periculosidades que algumas matérias de Hogwarts ofereciam, ganhariam o direito de viver naquele mundo. Portanto, não deveria ter se surpreendido quando viu os dragões.

Potter, claro, foi espetacular ao invocar a sua Firebolt e voar a toda velocidade pelos terrenos da escola, fugindo do Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, como se a sua vida dependesse disto. E, pensando bem, realmente dependia. Mas no fim conseguiu capturar o infeliz do ovo dourado e ser ovacionado por todos aqueles que até horas atrás debochavam no grifinório. Dallas sentiu nojo absoluto quando testemunhou tamanha falsidade.

Agora tudo finalmente tinha passado, Potter sobreviveu a primeira tarefa e o coração de Dallas aos poucos parava de bater tão acelerado em seu peito. A voz de Draco e os seus resmungos eram um eco distante e a tensão de todos aqueles acontecimentos a deixou exausta. Dallas recolheu-se cedo, esperando que quando abrisse os olhos no dia seguinte, as coisas estivessem melhor. E, curiosamente, estavam. Mais da metade de Hogwarts agora apoiava Potter junto com Diggory, a outra parte mantinha-se neutra e os sonserinos, somente para contrariar a regra, continuavam contra o garoto. Dallas, como sempre, era a exceção. E então, ao final do café da manhã, Dumbledore anunciou o Baile de Inverno e foi aí que Dallas compreendeu qual era o tal evento formal que a sua avó tinha comentado. Mas o pior não era o baile, porque de eventos formais Dallas estava diplomada, o pior era que a ida para o baile exigia um acompanhante e Dallas viu nisto o seu inferno astral começar.

Não era burra e muito menos cega e tinha espelho no banheiro do dormitório feminino. Um espelho que todas as manhãs fazia questão de dizer que se ela ficasse ainda mais bonita, seria uma ofensa a humanidade. Dallas percebia que os genes Veela estavam ficando cada vez mais aflorados, percebia os olhares que fingia não ver, então não foi com surpresa que após o anúncio do baile, os primeiros corajosos aproximaram-se dela para convidá-la para o evento, e serem grosseiramente dispensados.

— Nós poderíamos ir juntos ao baile. — Dallas declarou de forma imperiosa ao sentar-se ao lado de Patrick na hora do almoço. Theodore Nott tinha acabado de convidá-la para o baile e esta foi uma experiência que ela não queria repetir nunca mais em sua vida.

— Sem chances. Até porque, eu não estarei aqui.

— Como é?

— O Baile de Inverno será no Natal e não é um evento mandatório. Além disto, todo fim de ano os Gordon embarcam para a Austrália para aproveitarem o calor e o sol da Oceania.

— Eu te odeio, profundamente.

— Eu sei. Mas não sei porque você está pedindo para mim, Harry está bem ali. — Patrick apontou com a ponta do garfo para a mesa da Grifinória. — Ele ainda não te convidou? — o tom dele era genuinamente surpreso e Dallas fez uma carranca. Não, Potter não tinha a convidado e provavelmente nem iria. Uma coisa eram encontros e conversas casuais, sem testemunhas ao redor deles, e troca de correspondências durante as férias, outra era o garoto de ouro da Grifinória levar uma serpente da Sonserina para um evento público.

— Eu não vou ao Baile de Inverno com Potter. Até porque, é bem provável que ele convide a Granger. — a carranca dela aprofundou-se e Patrick riu. A foto de Potter e Granger abraçando-se antes da primeira tarefa foi manchete do Profeta Diário e o texto de Rita Skeeter sobre o romance entre os dois jovens deixou um gosto amargo na boca de Dallas quando o leu. Realisticamente, ela sabia que não deveria acreditar no que Skeeter dizia, ou escrevia, a repórter tinha fama de inventar e aumentar muitas coisas em suas matérias, pois ela era uma colunista de fofocas, por favor, mas uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras e Granger e Potter estavam bem grudadinhos naquele abraço.

— Vocês dois são dignos de pena. — Patrick disse com um rolar de olhos. — E são patéticos. — completou, mas não elaborou.

— E você? Você não foi de ajuda alguma. — Dallas resmungou e saiu da mesa da Corvinal tão apressada quanto chegou, indo a passos largos para a mesa da Sonserina e largando-se no lugar vago ao lado de Draco. — Você! — ela disse, apontando um dedo em riste para o garoto que sobressaltou-se diante do súbito tom de acusação dela. — Já tem um par para o Baile de Inverno?

— O quê?

— Par, Draco, para o baile, você já tem?

— Não? — Draco respondeu hesitante, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

— Agora tem! — Dallas respondeu com triunfo e Draco engoliu em seco. Não estava muito disposto a ir ao baile com a própria irmã, ainda mais um evento deste que implicava amassos em cantos escondidos ao final da festa, mas as suas opções também não eram boas. Millicent não ficaria na escola para a festa, Daphne já tinha arrumado um par e Pansy… Pansy era grudenta e uma companhia fútil e desagradável. É, talvez ir com Dallas não fosse uma opção muito ruim.

Do outro lado do salão, Harry observou com raiva borbulhando dentro de seu peito Dallas convidar Malfoy para o baile. Certo que embora quisesse muito ir com a garota, chamá-la para ser o seu par não era uma opção viável.

— Você está sob os holofotes, Harry, e Skeeter vai fazer a festa se tu aparecer no baile com Dallas nos braços. — Hermione havia aconselhado, coberta de razão. A última matéria de Skeeter foi desastrosa e desagradável. Hermione era a sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, e ver aquela repórter distorcer o relacionamento deles daquela maneira foi nojento. Felizmente Ron, que voltou a ser seu amigo depois de perceber que Harry jamais cometeria a loucura de colocar-se em uma confusão como esta apenas por um minuto de glória, não acreditou em uma palavra do que Skeeter disse. O relacionamento entre Hermione e o amigo estava estranho demais e Harry não queria ser um efeito colateral nas brigas deles, ou tomar partido de nenhum dos dois.

Mas, ainda sim, mesmo que não pudesse convidar Dallas, preferia vê-la indo com qualquer um ao baile, menos com Malfoy. No fim, desgostoso e com indigestão por causa do que presenciou no café da manhã, e após testemunhar mais uma briga entre Ron e Hermione quando a amiga recusou o convite de Ron ao dizer que já tinha companhia, Harry viu no sorriso coquete de Parvati a oportunidade de finalmente resolver aquele impasse e ainda ajudar o melhor amigo ao pedir que a colega grifinória trouxesse a irmã dela à festa como par de Ron.

O Baile de Inverno era algo que Harry realmente não queria frequentar mas, como campeão de Hogwarts, era obrigado a ir. A aproximação da hora da festa tirou dele toda a alegria daquela manhã de Natal, onde abriu presentes, brincou com os amigos na neve e tomou chocolate quente em frente a lareira da Grifinória. Mas ao menos as suas vestes formais não eram tão ridículas quanto as de Ron.

No fim, arrumados e nervosos, ambos os garotos seguiram para o salão principal para esperarem pelos seus pares. Hermione não estava com eles e a explicação veio quando ela apareceu no topo da escada, lindamente arrumada e, para a surpresa de todos, Krum destacou-se do grupo de alunos da Durmstrang e estendeu um braço para ela.

— Eu não acredito que a Hermione está confabulando com o inimigo. — Ron murmurou com azedume ao seu lado. A expressão dele era nebulosa e o amigo nem ao menos percebeu quando Padma surgiu na entrada do salão, também tão belamente vestida quanto Hermione, e parou ao seu lado.

— É, eu também… — Harry iria concordar com o amigo, somente para mostrar solidariedade ao sofrimento dele, mas as palavras entalaram em sua garganta quando Dallas surgiu no topo da escadaria como uma visão descida diretamente do Paraíso.

Ela estava absolutamente estonteante em um vestido**¹** claro e de detalhes floral, como um jardim de rosas que estendia-se pelo seu torso e braços. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança que começava em uma lateral da cabeça e terminava do lado oposto, deixando alguns fios soltos que emolduravam o rosto dela. Os lábios cheios estavam mais destacados pelo batom rosado, os olhos pela maquiagem e os fios castanhos brilhavam com toques de purpurina dourada.

— Harry? Harry! — Harry ignorou o chamado de Parvati, ocupado demais em apreciar aquela visão que descia os degraus como se flutuasse e passou por ele, lançando-lhe um longo olhar, antes de encontrar-se com Malfoy do outro lado do _hall_ de entrada. E então, ao ver o sonserino estender o braço para Dallas, que sorriu para ele, o encanto se quebrou e o rosto de Harry torceu-se em um carranca de desagrado quando ele virou-se para encarar Parvati. — Se queria vir ao baile com a Winford, por que não a convidou? — havia um forte tom de acusação e irritação na voz da garota, mas Harry não a respondeu, somente estendeu o braço para ela e tomou o seu lugar na fila de campeões, como McGonagall ordenou.

**oOo**

— Você vai ficar sentada aqui a noite toda? — Draco resmungou. Após a dança inicial de abertura do baile, Dallas simplesmente escolheu um mesa, sentou e lá ficou.

— Parece um plano bom. — ela respondeu com um dar de ombros e um gole de seu ponche.

— Você deve ser a alegria de todas as festas, heim? — Dallas riu, mas não moveu um músculo. Baile era baile, fosse no mundo trouxa ou no mágico, e a última vez em que esteve em uma festa na qual ela precisou usar salto alto e vestido caro, acabou rolando na lama com Nicholas e abrindo um talho no supercílio dele.

— Draco, se eu te entedio, Pansy está bem ali. — ela apontou para a sonserina que não havia tirado os olhos deles dois desde o início do evento. Pansy ficou bem contrariada quando viu que perdeu a oportunidade de convidar Draco para o baile.

— Eu aceitei vir com você para não ter que lidar com a Pansy, você bem sabe disso. — ele sibilou e Dallas rolou os olhos diante do drama puro que era Draco Malfoy.

— Certo então, vamos dançar. Talvez assim você cale a boca. — declarou, largou o copo sobre a mesa e com um gesto fluido saiu de sua cadeira e puxou Draco para o centro da pista da dança, onde começou a mexer-se de acordo com o ritmo lento da música e lançou ao garoto um olhar significativo, onde perguntava o que ele esperava para colocar as mãos ao redor do corpo dela e começar a se movimentar.

Felizmente Draco não demorou muito para compreender o que ela queria e logo ambos estavam dançando ao longo da pista de dança.

— Isto é tão estranho. — Dallas o ouviu murmurar perto de seu ouvido.

— O que é estranho?

— Nós, aqui, dançando. Quero dizer, somos irmãos. — ele disse em um tom ainda mais baixo.

— E daí?

— E daí que em Hogwarts as pessoas vivem de fofocas. Você sabe o que irão falar sobre nós amanhã.

— E você se importa por quê?

— Você não?

— Anos sendo alvo das fofocas e comentários maldosos das pessoas, por ser a bastarda dos Winford, meio que me tornou imune a opinião alheia. — silêncio por alguns segundos, com somente a música ecoando ao redor deles.

— Exceto se a opinião for do Potter. — Dallas parou de dançar e afastou-se um pouco, ainda nos braços de Draco, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Do que você está falando?

— Dallas, eu não sou idiota, ou cego. Eu não faço ideia do que há entre você e o Potter, mas sei que é complexo, profundo e não é passageiro. Um aviso? Termine com isto.

— Por quê?

— Porque não é seguro. — Draco declarou, voltando a puxá-la para o seu abraço e a obrigando a dançar junto com ele.

— Ele é só um garoto de quatorze anos, Draco. O que exatamente ele pode fazer contra mim?

— Você não pode ser tão estúpida ou inocente, eu sei que você não é. Harry Potter é um alvo e transforma em alvo todos que lhe são próximos. E você? Um cego pode ver que a ligação entre vocês é peculiar, é diferente, é bem mais profunda que qualquer coisa que ele tenha com a sabe-tudo Granger ou o pobretão do Weasley. Você é um alvo fácil, é uma fraqueza do Potter. — novamente Dallas parou a dança para encarar Draco nos olhos.

— Para eu ser um ponto fraco, isto significa que Potter precisa ter alguém para me usar contra ele.

— Dallas, você sabe de quem eu falo, você sabe a quem me refiro. — Dallas sabia e se Draco estava dando o aviso, é porque ou ele sabia de alguma coisa, tendo um Comensal da Morte como pai ou também, como ela, teve a sensação de mau presságio na Copa Mundial de Quadribol após o súbito ataque ao acampamento.

— Não se preocupe, Draco. — ela soltou-se do abraço dele e afastou um passo. — Eu nunca tive vocação para ser uma donzela em perigo. — ela deu as costas para Draco e tomou o rumo da saída do salão. Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, precisava respirar e colocar as ideias em ordem.

— Dallas? — mas ouvir Potter a chamando não a ajudou muito em sua decisão. Ele havia a seguido para fora do salão, os seus olhos verdes brilhando e a mirando com intensidade, os mesmos olhos que ela sentiu estarem cravados sobre si durante toda a festa. — Malfoy e você… — Dallas quis rir do absurdo daquela conversa. Foi para isto que Potter a tinha parado? Para tomar satisfações sobre a sua vida amorosa, como se ele tivesse algum direito sobre esta?

— E você e a Granger? — Potter não respondeu e nem precisava, porque a discussão entre Granger e Weasley no salão foi vista por quase todo mundo.

Dallas aproximou-se do garoto e notou com curiosidade que, como ela, a puberdade estava começando a alcançar Potter. Ele não era mais tão baixo, ficando alguns centímetros mais alto do que ela, mesmo com Dallas de salto, não estava mais magricela, com aspecto desnutrido, o cabelo negro continuava uma rebeldia constante, mas ele aos poucos perdia a gordura da infância e em seu lugar surgia traços retos, queixo quadrado e maçãs do rosto altas, sobrancelhas grossas e cílios negros destacando os olhos que não pareciam mais tão escondidos assim por detrás dos aros redondos dos óculos.

— Potter… — Dallas deu um passo na direção dele, aproximando-se o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele na subida e descida cadenciada do peito de Potter. — Por que você acha que colocaram o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo?

— Para ferrar comigo? — ele respondeu em um murmúrio.

— Potter, Dumbledore é um bruxo poderoso e de vasto conhecimento e alguém deu-se ao complicado trabalho de burlar o feitiço etário para colocar o seu nome no cálice. Por quê? — Dallas não precisou de uma resposta verbal, porque o rosto de Potter mostrava exatamente que ele já havia pensado no assunto, várias e várias vezes, e sabia qual era a única resposta possível para esta pergunta.

— Talvez, então, seja uma boa ideia pararmos com isto. — ele disse tão baixo que Dallas teve que dar outro passo à frente para escutá-lo, os seus corpos moldando-se como duas peças perfeitas de um quebra cabeça. — A colocaria em menor risco.

— Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo, Potter. Eu sei me cuidar. — repetiu as mesmas palavras que disse para Draco mais cedo. Potter deu um meio sorriso para ela.

— Eu tenho completa ciência de que você pode se cuidar. Eu que não estou preparado para te perder, não deste jeito. — ele retirou a pulseira com o pingente de cavalo do pulso e a colocou na palma da mão de Dallas, fechando os dedos dela sobre a joia, em seguida deu um beijo morno e longo da testa dela. — Adeus, Dallas. — afastou-se e tomou o caminho para as enormes portas dupla que davam acesso do castelo para o terreno da escola. Quando ele desapareceu na escuridão da noite que Dallas finalmente conseguiu proferir uma resposta.

— Adeus, Harry.

* * *

**1 - acesso o link para ver o modelo do vestido:** pin/590112357414151309/


	30. Capítulo 29

As semanas seguintes ao Baile de Inverno foram relativamente normais, na opinião de Dallas que pensou que o Universo ao seu redor sofreria mais com a despedida entre Potter e ela, mas o mundo continuou girando como sempre, ignorando o sofrimento das criaturas insignificantes que viviam nele. As aulas continuaram a mesma mistura de tédio e entretenimento, as fofocas continuavam vivas pela escola, as reportagens de Rita Skeeter continuavam a irritá-la, os comentários de Draco também, o inverno naquele ano estava mais gelado que nunca e Trelawney viu ao menos vinte vezes o Sinistro nas predições de Potter. Duas vezes no dia anterior a segunda tarefa.

Em uma manhã nublada e absurdamente fria, Hogwarts em peso tomou os barcos que levavam as torres de observação montadas ao longo do Grande Lago. Os campeões estavam agrupados na torre principal, no centro do lago, e a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo ar anunciando do que se tratava a tarefa.

— Como eles esperam que os competidores respirem sob a água por uma hora? — Patrick comentou ao lado de Dallas.

— Magia? — ela respondeu com a resposta óbvia e então a buzina de largada soou e três dos campeões pularam na água enquanto Potter precisou ser empurrado pelo professor Moody. Após este começo, o que veio em seguida foi uma longa e tediosa espera.

Viktor Krum foi o primeiro a despontar na superfície turva da água, com a sua cabeça de tubarão se desfazendo e Hermione Granger nos braços. Em seguida, uma Fleur chorosa era trazida à superfície pelos professores. Aparentemente ela havia sido pega por um grupo de criaturas que vivia no lago. Diggory surgiu vinte minutos após Fleur, trazendo Chang consigo e todos esperaram com a respiração em suspenso pelo surgimento de Potter. Mas o tempo foi passando e nada do garoto aparecer.

— Onde ele está? — Dallas perguntou para ninguém em particular após dar um relance para o cronômetro às suas costas.

— Relaxa. — Patrick comentou. — Os professores não irão deixar Harry Potter morrer afogado. — Dallas não estava tão certa assim. Faltavam cinco minutos para dar a uma hora de prova e nada de Potter aparecer. Qualquer feitiço que ele tenha usado, este não duraria tanto tempo, porque feitiços duradouros eram mais complexos e além do conhecimento de quarto-anista de Potter, mesmo que para realizar essas provas ele estivesse tendo a ajuda de Granger.

Quando o cronômetro soou, anunciando o final da prova, Potter finalmente surgiu na superfície do lago, carregando Weasley e a irmã de Fleur consigo.

— Bem, acho que agora você vai ter noites mais tranquilas de sono. — Patrick comentou com divertimento.

— Por quê?

— Harry com certeza foi desclassificado.

— Você pode ser desclassificado do torneio?

— Se você não realizar a prova em tempo hábil, sim. — mas Dallas não tinha tanta certeza de que Potter seria desclassificado, não quando viu Dumbledore conversando com dois sereianos na beirada da plataforma de observação.

E não deu outra, um minuto depois o diretor reuniu-se com os juízes e então anunciou que Potter permaneceria na prova devido a sua grande demonstração de coragem ao salvar não apenas o seu alvo, como também o alvo alheio.

Dallas bufou e tomou o caminho das docas, já mais do que cansada daquela história de torneio. Era para Potter ter sido desclassificado, para terminar toda aquela palhaçada e para o Ministério parar de arriscar a vida de seu adorado salvador desta maneira. Ao invés disto, o mantiveram no torneio como uma maldita bucha de canhão, somente para aumentar o estresse dela.

**oOo**

Alguma coisa estava errada com Draco. Ele estava anormalmente calado para alguém que até alguns meses atrás estava deleitando-se em tornar a vida de Potter mais miserável que o normal, e ele até que foi bem sucedido por algumas semanas, até a primeira tarefa acontecer e todos na escola mudarem de opinião rapidinho sobre Potter estar em busca de glória. Só uma pessoa mentalmente desequilibrada procuraria fama colocando a própria vida em risco. Se bem que existia maluco para tudo neste mundo.

— O que você está aprontando? — Dallas perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado de Draco na aula de Poções. A convivência com o outro garoto tornou-se uma constante em seu dia a dia e era curioso como isto aconteceu de forma natural. Ela não fazia questão de procurar a companhia de Draco e vice-versa, mas quando compartilhavam o mesmo ambiente, sempre costumavam ficar próximos um do outro ou incluir o outro em suas conversas.

E, é claro, a súbita aproximação deles dois, que até pouco tempo atrás estavam arrancando sangue um do outro (literalmente no caso de Dallas), atiçava o fogo das fofocas. Mais de uma vez Dallas ouviu comentários pelos corredores de Hogwarts, histórias sobre como Draco e ela estavam em um relacionamento, mas ninguém tinha a certeza porque eles não eram vistos juntos por muitas vezes em público e da mesma forma que os sonserinos adoravam espalhar boatos, eles também sabiam guardar segredos como ninguém, e portanto a única fonte fiél que a escola teria para corroborar com as suas suspeitas, que seriam os alunos do quarto ano da Sonserina, não iria dar com a língua nos dentes nem sob tortura. Até porque não havia nada para se falar, na verdade. Para os sonserinos, Dallas e Draco chegaram a um acordo de cessar fogo e criaram uma aliança em algum momento entre o final do terceiro ano e começo do quarto, e isto, no conceito da casa, não era nenhuma atitude suspeita, pelo contrário, era corriqueira e esperada.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Draco respondeu em tom displicente e falso. Dallas convivia há anos com o garoto para identificar todas as nuances dele e os seus tons de voz. Draco era bom em guardar segredos, era bom em ofender os outros, mas era péssimo em mentir, embora soubesse inventar boatos como ninguém, porque ele era bastante criativo. Mas mentir? O garoto carecia deste talento.

— Pela sua cara de satisfação e o fato de que não houve nenhum embate entre Potter e você desde a segunda tarefa, o que você está aprontando deve ter relação com ele.

— Por que você se importa? Pensei que tinha cortado relações com o Potter.

— É preciso primeiro ter uma relação com ele para ser cortada.

— Dallas... — Draco a chamou em um tom de advertência.

— Relaxa, Draco. Se a sua preocupação é a minha insistência em manchar o bom nome da Sonserina ao relacionar-me com um grifinório, fique sabendo que isto não acontecerá mais.

— Assim espero. Potter não é seguro. — ele disse com a convicção de quem sabia algo. Sim, Potter era um alvo, seu passado e seus inimigos eram conhecidos mas estes, até o momento, não eram uma ameaça. Voldemort não era visto há anos. Se estava debilitado pelo ataque na casa dos Potter há treze anos, quem poderia saber quando ele realmente recuperaria sua força total? Isto poderia levar décadas para acontecer, Potter poderia já estar morto quando Voldemort voltasse, ou o bruxo das trevas poderia estar agonizando em algum canto escuro, definhando, somente esperando a morte chegar e os ataques realizados a mando ou em nome dele poderiam ser apenas um último suspiro agonizante de um homem que um dia foi poderoso e temido e hoje estava a um passo de virar uma nota de rodapé nos livros de História.

Mas o modo como Draco insistia que Dallas se afastasse de Potter, como Narcissa exigiu o mesmo após o ataque na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, dizia que havia mais por detrás desta história. Isto ou eram apenas avisos movidos pelo medo daqueles que um dia conviveram próximo o suficiente do Lorde das Trevas para saber que dele deveria-se esperar o inesperado.

— Você está sabendo de algo que precisa ser compartilhado com o grupo, Draco? — olhos cinzentos encontraram azuis escuros e ambos ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos antes de Draco desviar o olhar.

— Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando. — e o interessante era que ele falava a verdade, Dallas percebeu isto no momento em que as palavras terminaram de sair da boca dele. Mas o discurso de Draco ainda era um discurso curioso, pois assemelhava-se a um discurso ecoado.

— Narcissa está sabendo de alguma coisa? — porque uma coisa que notou no pouco tempo de convívio com a mulher foi que Narcissa era superprotetora e não iria permitir que os filhos tivessem proximidade, além do absolutamente necessário, com qualquer coisa relacionada ao Lorde das Trevas. Com Draco seria não dizer à ele coisas relacionadas aos Comensais da Morte, deixando o garoto no escuro sobre o assunto. Com Dallas era exigir que ela se afastasse de Potter.

— A paranoia Sonserina está começando a entranhar em suas veias. Bom, estava na hora de você começar a honrar as cores da casa. — Dallas rolou os olhos diante do tom debochado de Draco e da mudança brusca de assunto, mas deixou isto passar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria a verdade mesmo.

E a verdade foi descoberta bem antes do que Dallas esperou quando Snape parou a aula de Poções para ler em voz alta um artigo de Rita Skeeter sobre Granger. Algo sobre a grifinória estar fazendo uma escalada social ao colocar as suas garras em Viktor Krum e Harry Potter.

— Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma coisa. — Dallas sibilou para Draco, ao seu lado, e depois deu um relance para a mesa onde o trio sentava. Weasley tinha a expressão de quem cheirou uma poção muito fedida, Potter tentava consolar Granger que não estava com cara de quem queria consolo, mas sim de quem queria torcer a garganta de Skeeter. Dallas compreendia bem este sentimento.

— O quê? O que foi que eu fiz? — Draco respondeu com olhos largos e rosto irradiando falsa inocência.

— Eu não sei como você está fazendo isto, mas eu vou descobrir.

— Fazendo o quê? — a falsidade do irmão já estava começando a dar nos nervos de Dallas.

— As matérias da Skeeter deixam claro que ela tem uma fonte dentro de Hogwarts e a sua cara lavada acabou de me confirmar quem é a fonte dela. O grau de fofoca nas matérias dela equiparam-se ao seu enorme talento em criar boatos.

— Eu estou apenas dizendo a verdade. — Draco defendeu-se com um tom cruel de divertimento na voz.

— De seu ponto de vista. A verdade de seu ponto de vista, inventando e aumentado.

— Por que você está defendendo a Granger? Pensei que não gostasse dela. — esta sim era uma verdade. Dallas não gostava de Granger, porque a metida a sabe-tudo lhe dava nos nervos. Granger era soberba e toda cheia de si e a bajulação dos professores - com exceção de Snape, óbvio - sobre ela era enojante. Todos a tratavam como se ela fosse a única boa aluna da escola, o exemplo a ser seguido, quando havia muitos alunos melhores do que ela e que eram melhores exemplos. Alunos sangue-puros, mestiços, nascidos-trouxas, mas aos olhos de todos a única coisa que importava era a queridinha da Granger, melhor amiga de Harry Potter.

Dallas cresceu em um mundo de injustiça, a sua avó lhe ensinou bem a não esperar elogios e comiseração de ninguém, e a não desejar nada disto para si porque não obteria. Os seres-humanos eram fúteis e interesseiros, se te elogiavam é porque queriam algo de volta e nunca, nunca mesmo, você deveria permitir que alguém conseguisse alguma vantagem sobre você. Dallas não queria reconhecimento de ninguém. Ela sabia que era brilhante, QI de gênio, foi testada várias vezes e a sua inteligência só tendia a aumentar à medida em que amadurecia e aprendia mais coisas, mas Dallas, apesar de aguentar e tolerar bem as injustiças direcionadas à si, detestava quando estas eram feitas com terceiros. Patrick era tão esperto quanto Granger, mas não recebia o mesmo tipo de adulação que a grifinória. Embora o garoto não reclamasse, Dallas já viu os olhos dele perderem um pouco de brilho ao receber um teste o qual ele gabaritou e nem ao menos um "parabéns" ouvir do professor enquanto Granger recebia o teste igualmente gabaritado ou com erros mínimos e ganhava sorrisos e congratulações.

Dallas poderia não gostar de Granger porque a garota obviamente estava sendo favorecida em Hogwarts, desde o diretor até o guardião das terras da escola, mas ainda sim ela era uma garota que quando se tornasse uma mulher feita e deixasse a bolha de superproteção da escola, descobriria que o mundo não cairia assim tão fácil aos seus pés. Dallas já tinha plena ciência disto desde cedo, embora algumas vezes desejasse que a avó tivesse lhe mantido inocente sobre a crueldade do mundo por mais alguns anos, mas Granger ainda não e isto era digno de pena e lá no fundo Dallas ainda desejava que a colega de escola permanecesse um pouco mais de tempo pura e intocada sobre as crueldades que existiam além das paredes do castelo.

Mas Draco, obviamente, existia para colocar um entrave em todos os seus planos.

A matéria de Rita Skeeter não foi a única coisa desagradável que aconteceu em Hogwarts naqueles dias. Nas semanas seguintes, enquanto a tensão para a terceira tarefa crescia sobre os alunos, Granger começou a receber berradores e cartas de ódio das fãs fervorosas de Potter e Krum, até mesmo de adultos que deveriam saber melhor das coisas ao invés de humilhar garotas de quatorze anos, fora os olhares venenosos que ela recebia dos colegas de escola. E em uma memorável manhã fria e de sol, Dallas encontrou Granger escondida no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, choramingando em um dos cubículos.

— Sério mesmo, Granger? — o tom de desdém em sua voz foi inevitável. Sentimentalismo a deixava incomodada e pessoas chorando, também. Dallas não lembrava da última vez que chorou porque alguém feriu os seus sentimentos, talvez em algum momento longínquo de sua infância, porque Amélia arrancou esta faceta de dentro de si mais rápido que alguém pudesse dizer Wingardium Leviosa.

— Me deixa em paz! — Granger retrucou em um tom mal humorado e entre lágrimas. Ela formava uma figura patética, descabelada, com o rosto vermelho, olhos inchados e lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas. Dallas rolou os olhos diante da visão deplorável, mas ainda sim recolheu um chumaço de papel toalha e estendeu para a garota que aceitou a oferta com uma leve desconfiança e então enxugou os olhos e o nariz no bolo de papel.

— Você sabe da minha história, não sabe? — perguntou. Granger era nascida trouxa e, como muitos outros colegas dela, deve ter reconhecido Dallas no momento em que ela pisou no salão principal para ser sorteada. Os Winford eram ricos e famosos e foco da maioria das revistas, programas e jornais de fofoca do país. E Dallas foi e ainda é a maior fofoca que a família pôde oferecer aos leitores ávidos desses jornais. Mesmo que Granger não fosse uma garota de ler este tipo de coisa, ela não viveu sob uma pedra para não saber quem era os Winford. — Isto que você está vivendo agora? Isto eu vivo há anos em minha própria casa, vindo dos meus irmãos e da minha madrasta. — Granger a olhou com choque, porque provavelmente, na mente dela, uma menina rica e de berço é intocada pelo sofrimento da vida. Na mente de Granger, somente os pobres e desfavorecidos são injustiçados. Os ricos e famosos? Esses estão sendo apenas dramáticos. — A minha avó me ensinou bem cedo para não me importar. Sabe o que ela dizia? "Fodam-se eles, você não lhes deve nada". Só que ela dizia isto em francês, o que fazia a lição ganhar um toque de elegância, apesar do palavrão. — Granger riu entre as lágrimas.

— Conscientemente eu sei disto. Mas ainda sim…

— Machuca. Porque racionalmente você sabe que eles estão sendo uns imbecis, que você não tem culpa de nada, que a sua vida e como você a vive não é do interesse de ninguém. Mas a não ser que você seja um psicopata, não tem como emocionalmente não ser afetada pelas palavras cruéis.

— Bem isso.

— Você pode ser afetada o quanto quiser, Granger. O segredo é não deixar eles saberem disto. Porque quando eles virem que as pedras atiradas não te machucam e que você vai continuar seguindo, de cabeça erguida, mesmo que sangrando e ferida, eles vão ficar aterrorizados com a sua força e a sua persistência e ou irão te respeitar, ou irão parar com medo das represálias.

— É assim que você vive? — ela perguntou depois de sair do cubículo e ir lavar o rosto em uma das pias. — Sendo constantemente apedrejada e fingindo que isto não a machuca? — Dallas não respondeu, apenas deu à garota um leve balançar de ombros. — Deve ser doloroso, e cansativo.

— Talvez, mas neste embate eles vão cansar primeiro do que eu.

— Isto não é uma vida feliz para se levar, Dallas. — a familiaridade com que o seu nome saiu da boca da grifinória foi estranho. — Machucar antes de ser machucada. Se você viver assim, nunca deixará ninguém se aproximar. Isto é viver em eterno medo, porque você está sempre esperando o pior das pessoas. É por isso que você cortou relações com Harry? Porque estava se apegando e agora tem medo que ele te decepcione?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa e a atingiu justamente na raiz da questão, não é mesmo?

Isto foi algo que Dallas esteve refletindo desde o Baile de Inverno. Por que cortar com Potter uma relação que ela gostava de fingir que não existia? Por causa do desagrado de sua avó? Dos avisos de Draco? De Narcissa? Dallas nunca foi de fazer o que as pessoas esperavam ou pediam que ela fizesse. Portanto, se todos eram contra a proximidade dela com Potter, isto apenas a incentivaria a ficar ainda mais perto dele e não fazer a vontade dos outros. Mas algumas horas de reflexão e a maturidade que os anos infelizmente estava trazendo lhe deu as respostas:

Ela estava se apegando a Potter. Mais do que deveria se apegar, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Enquanto Amélia, Patrick e até mesmo Draco apenas residiam perto das bordas das barreiras construídas para proteger o seu coração, Potter estava aproximando-se perigosamente, e rápido, do centro daquilo que ela foi ensinada desde cedo a proteger e nunca expor a ninguém que pudesse usá-lo contra ela. Sentimentos expostos eram uma fraqueza que poderia e iria ser explorada por aqueles com moral duvidosa e escrúpulos inexistentes.

— Granger, meus problemas são algo que eu realmente não quero compartilhar com você. — Dallas respondeu, seca. Não tinha intimidade alguma com a grifinória para ela querer pseudo analisá-la desta maneira.

— Dallas! — Granger a chamou antes que ela pudesse deixar o banheiro. Já tinha perdido a vontade de usá-lo há tempos. Teria sido preferível encarar a viagem até a sala comunal da Sonserina ao ter que passar por terapia quando estivesse fazendo xixi. — Harry sente a sua falta.

Dallas não a respondeu, porque as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta diante desta revelação, somente bateu a porta do banheiro às suas costas quando saiu.


	31. Capítulo 30

O ataque de Crouch contra Krum fez a fofoca sobre o triângulo amoroso entre Potter x Granger x Krum morrer em segundos, assim como a aproximação do dia da terceira tarefa estava deixando uma nuvem de tensão sobre Hogwarts. A torcida era grande e pequenas desavenças entre os alunos das três escolas surgiam aqui e acolá e uma nova matéria de Skeeter sobre Potter não ajudou muito a questão, pois a mesma serviu de base para muitas das provocações dos alunos da Durmstrang e Beauxbatons contra os de Hogwarts. Dallas poderia não estar mais trocando ideias ou olhares com Potter, mas as palavras desdenhosas de Skeeter e o tom dela de pouco caso, o tom de alguém que só quer chamar a atenção ao custo do sofrimento alheio, foi o suficiente para fazê-la marchar na direção de Granger quando a garota estava saindo da biblioteca, segurá-la pelo braço e arrastá-la para a primeira alcova que encontrou, longe dos olhares curiosos.

— Draco está servindo de informante para Skeeter. — declarou antes mesmo que Granger pudesse abrir a boca para questionar o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu sabia! — a grifinória disse com exasperação e um tom de raiva na voz. O desafeto dela com Draco era maior do que deste com Potter. — Havia coisas que Skeeter escreveu que somente alguém de Hogwarts saberia, porque implica acontecimentos passados, acontecimentos dentro da escola. Mas como ele está fazendo isto? Skeeter não é autorizada a ficar nos terrenos da escola exceto quando as tarefas estão ocorrendo. Como Malfoy está falando com ela?

— Você é inteligente, Granger, descubra. — porque Dallas só iria ajudar até aí e a cara de desgosto de Draco no dia seguinte, a cara de quem lhe foi tirado o seu doce favorito, mostrou que Granger realmente descobriu como Draco passava as informações para Skeeter, e Dallas escondeu o sorriso de triunfo por detrás de seu livro _Animais Fantásticos E Onde Habitam_. Porém a felicidade dela durou pouco, pois o dia da terceira tarefa chegou mais rápido do que ela gostaria. Ao meio da tarde, os alunos foram levados para o estádio de Quadribol, onde o campo deu lugar a um enorme labirinto nada convidativo.

Dallas sentou nas arquibancadas usualmente ocupadas por corvinais, com Patrick ao seu lado, e os olhos grudados na entrada do labirinto. Embora metros abaixo de onde estavam, o lugar tinha altas paredes de arbustos e trepadeiras, tornando impossível enxergar o seu interior. A voz de Dumbledore ecoava pelo estádio, algo sobre a taça do torneio estar no centro do labirinto e quem chegasse à ela primeiro, seria declarado o campeão. Em seguida, ele explicou que os campeões iriam entrar por ordem de pontuação, primeiramente Diggory, depois Potter, Krum e Delacour, e então a buzina tocou e um a um, em intervalos de poucos minutos, os campeões sumiram por entre as paredes de plantas.

— Eu não estou gostando disto. — Dallas murmurou para ninguém em particular. Uma inquietação revirava dentro de seu peito e seu corpo vibrava com energia contida. Ela sentiu um toque em sua mão e ao abaixar os olhos, viu dedos envolverem os seus e apertá-los em um gesto de conforto. Quando seguiu com os olhos ao longo da mão e braço, encontrou o rosto sereno de Patrick que observava o labirinto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dallas apertou os dedos dele de volta, entrelaçando os dígitos, e Patrick interpretou este gesto como um ok para puxar a mão dela para o seu colo e cobri-la com a sua outra mão, oferecendo mais conforto.

A primeira hora da tarefa passou de forma lenta. Após um grito que ecoou até a Floresta Negra, Fleur foi resgatada do meio do labirinto e trazida pálida e aos prantos para perto das arquibancadas, onde bancos estavam dispostos com os juízes, professores e representantes das escolas. Krum foi o segundo a ser resgatado, sob o efeito de um _Estupefaça_ poderoso o suficiente que Madame Pomfrey precisou aplicar um _Enervate_ por duas vezes seguidas para acordá-lo. Com isto, só faltou Diggory e Potter e a questão era que, independente de quem fosse o campeão, Hogwarts de qualquer maneira levaria esta taça.

Quase duas horas e meia desde o início da tarefa e Potter finalmente retornou do labirinto. Melhor dizendo, ele apareceu do nada entre a mesa do júri e a entrada do labirinto, na companhia de um Diggory desmaiado, e estava sujo, descabelado e sangrando.

— Tem alguma coisa errada. — Dallas comentou e pôs-se de pé em um pulo, soltando a sua mão da mão de Patrick. Delacour deu um grito histérico que não foi abafado pela banda e o sr. Diggory destacou-se de entre a multidão aos berros. Foi aí que o público começou a perceber o que Dallas captou segundos antes: Cedric Diggory não estava inconsciente, estava morto.

— Dallas? Dallas! — Dallas ignorou os gritos de Patrick, a chamando, em favor de abrir caminho entre alunos e público visitante. Ela precisava chegar até Potter, mas quando os seus pés finalmente tocaram ao gramado do campo, foi para ver que o garoto estava sendo levado para o castelo pelo professor Moody.

— Todos os alunos, por favor retornem para as suas salas comunais e escolas. — a voz de Dumbledore soou pelo campo mas, para Dallas, pareceu apenas um eco distante pois a sua atenção estava fixa na dupla que desapareceu dentro do castelo.

— Dallas! — seu nome foi pronunciado por uma voz familiar e mãos a seguraram pelo ombro no momento em que ela iria correr atrás de Potter e Moody. — Dallas, vamos! — de rabo de olho ela reconheceu Draco, que a puxava na direção do castelo. Ao redor deles, outros alunos da sonserina os flanqueavam. Por sobre as cabeças da multidão assustada e confusa, Dallas viu Patrick junto aos alunos da Corvinal. No campo, Dumbledore congregava com outros professores e funcionários do Ministério, ao redor do corpo de Diggory e do pai do garoto que debulhava-se em lágrimas. Dallas deixou-se levar, seguindo o fluxo até a Sonserina. As pessoas ao seu redor estavam caladas e nem mesmo Draco manifestava uma grosseria que fosse, pálido e tenso demais para proferir qualquer palavra.

Ao chegarem na sala comunal da Sonserina e ainda em silêncio, os alunos tomaram o caminho de seus respectivos dormitórios. Não havia clima para conversa, ou comentários, ou qualquer ruído que fosse. O que deveria ser uma noite terminando em comemorações e festividade, tornou-se algo fúnebre e tenebroso. Dallas seguiu a sua rotina noturna com gestos mecânicos e olhar perdido e quando enfiou-se sob as cobertas de sua cama, foi para ficar horas encarando as costas de Daphne quem ela sabia que, assim como ela, assim como todas as outras ali, não estava dormindo ou não dormiria tão cedo, mas também não tinha humor algum para preencher o tempo com conversas frívolas.

O amanhecer não trouxe melhorias para o ambiente do castelo. Ao entrarem no salão principal para o banquete de despedida, foi para encontrar as bandeiras das casas cobertas com um véu negro e um ar de enterro rodeando a todos. Até o momento não era bem certo o que realmente tinha acontecido. O Torneio Tribruxo tinha uma fama ruim, e mortes eram esperadas durante o campeonato, mas não eram desejadas, obviamente. Dallas sentiu-se estúpida por ter caído na ilusão, como todos os seus colegas, de que o Ministério iria garantir que jovens não fossem feridos além do esperado no torneio, mas isto obviamente não aconteceu. E então Dumbledore começou a discursar e a percepção de todos sobre o que tinha ocorrido mudou drasticamente.

No momento em que o diretor anunciou que Diggory havia sido assassinado, e por ninguém menos que Voldemort, os olhos de Dallas foram automaticamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Potter sentava entre Granger e Weasley, com o braço enfaixado, pálido e com olheiras quase negras sob os olhos. Ele mirava o prato vazio, com a cabeça baixa e ombros arriados. Havia tristeza e desespero no rosto dele, o que corroborava as palavras do diretor. Voldemort havia voltado, com força total e pronto para continuar de onde parou.

Foi com esta despedida macabra que Dallas embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia seguinte, a caminho de Londres. A viagem seguiu em silêncio. Patrick e ela trocaram poucas palavras e as horas passaram de forma lenta e desagradável. Ao final do dia, o trem foi desacelerando até que parou por completo na plataforma 9 ¾ e os alunos deixaram os vagões da forma desordenada de sempre, arrastando os seus malões às suas costas.

— Não esqueça de escrever. — Patrick lembrou após um breve abraço de despedida e então sumiu por entre pais e alunos na companhia de Pietro, que deu à Dallas um curto aceno de despedida. Um minuto depois da partida deles, Dallas reconheceu as mechas negras e rebeldes de Potter entre os alunos e o seu corpo por inteiro comichou diante de uma descarga elétrica de adrenalina que a incitava ir na direção dele, a falar com ele, mas ela manteve-se teimosamente no lugar. Se Voldemort estava de volta, ele iria concentrar todas as suas forças em continuar a espalhar a sua doutrina pelo mundo bruxo e a tirar de seu caminho todo e qualquer obstáculo, incluindo o garoto que o humilhou e o condenou por treze anos a algum buraco escuro quando este mesmo garoto ainda usava fraldas. Potter tornou-se um alvo e como tal, precisava estar preparado para qualquer batalha e se o que Granger falou era certo, se Potter realmente importava-se tanto com ela, Dallas tornou-se uma fraqueza. A fraqueza dele e que poderia ser usada contra o grifinório a qualquer momento e Dallas nunca iria se perdoar se isto acontecesse.

— Dallas. — o chamado veio das suas costas e ao virar-se, Dallas viu Narcissa parada a poucos metros de distância. A plataforma esvaziava pouco a pouco, o que deixava a sra. Malfoy em destaque entre os bruxos e bruxas que transitavam por ali. — Onde está o seu ir… — ela calou-se, respirou fundo para recuperar-se deste pequeno lapso, e continuou. — Onde está Draco? — Dallas deu de ombros. Não falava ou via Draco desde que embarcaram no Expresso e, sinceramente, não estava muito disposta a lidar com qualquer ladainha que viesse do garoto. Potter ganhou o Torneio Tribuxo, o que foi prato cheio para as reclamações de Draco sobre complacência e favoritismo, e Dallas teve que afastar-se do irmão para não virar a mão na cara dele, porque ele ignorava completamente o que a vitória de Potter significava.

Não foi somente a verdadeira causa da morte de Diggory que foi revelada com o final do Torneio, mas a forma como Potter acabou tornando-se um dos campeões, também. Moody não era Moody, mas sim Bartô Crouch Jr., Comensal da Morte condenado que passava-se por Moody e que armou para Potter de modo a levá-lo a Voldemort e permitir que este usasse de magia negra e antiga para retornar ao poder. E, neste meio tempo, matou Diggory quem inocentemente e expandindo o seu espírito lufa sugeriu que Potter e ele pegassem a taça ao mesmo tempo para garantir que ambos fossem campeões. E Draco achava que todo este cenário era favoritismo. Era nojento.

— Sinceramente? Não faço ideia e realmente não me interessa. — respondeu seca e passou por Narcissa sem dar à ela um segundo olhar. Quando saiu da plataforma 9 ¾ para a King Cross, viu a figura altiva e imponente de Amélia ao longe, sombreada pela forma protetora e grandalhona de Montgomery.

— Como foi este ano de escola? — Amélia perguntou em um tom calmo e com expressão desinteressada e Dallas viu que, pelo modo relaxado com que se portava, a avó ainda não ficou sabendo das novidades. Dallas também não contou, não até estarem no carro, com as malas guardadas e a gaiola de Osíris descansando no banco do carona, ao lado de Monty. — Dallas? Como foi este ano de escola? — o olhar de Dallas encontrou o de Montgomery no retrovisor. De todos na mansão Winford, somente Amélia e Monty sabiam sobre o seu segredo mágico, mas somente Amélia entenderia o peso do que ela diria naquele momento.

— Meu ano na escola? Foi perfeito… Até recebermos a _maravilhosa_ notícia de que Voldemort voltou. — e pronto, a temperatura dentro do carro pareceu cair alguns graus após as suas palavras e o rosto bonito de Amélia ficou pálido como um lençol de linho.

— Como… é?! — a voz da mulher, sempre suave e aveludada, saiu aguda e grasnada.

— Voldemort voltou, _grand-mère_. — Dallas repetiu, com impaciência. — O mundo mágico está em guerra… De novo.

**oOo**

Harry detestava férias, o que era estranho, porque nenhuma criança, ou adolescente normal, detestava férias. O desprezo geralmente estava dedicado a escola. Mas Harry detestava férias, desde antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Férias significava passar mais tempo na companhia desagradável dos Dursley e, depois de Hogwarts, significava ser lembrado da vida miserável que viveu por toda a sua infância. Essas férias, particularmente, estavam sendo tão ruins quanto as que teve antes de seu segundo ano. Hermione e Ron escreviam, ainda mandavam presentes em forma de comida e entretenimento, mas quando Harry retornava agradecendo e perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo, as respostas eram vagas ou não havia resposta alguma.

Além do mistério que envolvia as cartas de Hermione e Ron, ainda havia o fato de que ele não podia mais escrever para Dallas. E por tudo que era mais sagrado, a sua mão comichava e o seu corpo tremia de vontade de escrever para Dallas. Dizer bobagens, piadas sem graça, perguntar sobre dever de casa, qualquer futilidade para saber que ainda tinha um espectro de atenção que fosse da garota. Mas a despedida deles no Baile de Inverno foi definitiva e acertada. Harry não sabia que Voldemort planejava retornar, mas sempre soube que ele iria retornar, os encontros com o bruxo no primeiro e segundo ano foram uma _preview_ aterrorizante do fato. Ron e Hermione tinham proteção, da família Weasley, Harry e Dumbledore, simplesmente porque eles eram os seus melhores amigos. Mas Dallas? Dallas era uma sonserina de má fama só porque foi sorteada para aquela casa. Ninguém verdadeiramente a conhecia naquela escola, mas a desconsideravam e falavam mal dela só porque andava com Malfoy e a sua trupe. Dallas nunca arrumou briga com os colegas das outras casas, mas isto não os impediu de já ostracizá-la baseando o seu desprezo em pré-conceitos sobre a Sonserina. Dumbledore e os professores e os Weasley não iriam estender a proteção deles à garota, mal a conheciam ou sabiam quem ela era. Afastar-se dela foi o mais acertado.

Mas doía. Incrivelmente. Doía de forma a lhe tirar o ar dos pulmões e pesar os seus membros. Harry não podia escrever para Dallas então a única coisa que lhe sobrava eram revistas e jornais que ele folheava todos os dias, na banca ao final da rua, para descobrir uma nota de rodapé que fosse sobre a família Winford. Até que em um belo dia ele encontrou uma propaganda de duas páginas, no centro de uma revista de fofocas, com a foto de Dallas. Era a propaganda de uma marca de roupa e ela estava absolutamente estonteante embora usasse peças simples. Harry comprou a revista no ato, usando os galeões convertidos em libras e que sempre guardava para uma eventual emergência. Esta era uma emergência. A revista? Ele teve que praticamente contrabandeá-la para dentro da casa dos Dursley. Se os seus tios o pegassem com ela, a zombaria não teria fim. Se Dudley o pegasse com ela? Nem queria pensar no assunto.

A foto de Dallas, séria e em pose de modelo, no centro da revista, era o seu único bálsamo naquelas férias sem nenhuma notícia. Voldemort tinha voltado, então por que ele não estava sabendo de nada? Onde estavam os ataques? Por que ele ainda estava morando com os Dursley? Isto não o tornava vulnerável? Mais os pesadelos com o bruxo que estavam ficando mais intensos. Foi por isso que, carregado de tensão e raiva que Harry cedeu as provocações de Dudley, que não chegou nem a uma briga porque Dementadores surgiram na Rua dos Alfeneiros e atacaram ambos.

Harry detestava férias, ainda mais quando depois do ataque ele recebeu uma avalanche de carta informando que ele havia sido expulso de Hogwarts, para o deleite de Petúnia. Mas a felicidade de sua tia não durou mundo, não depois de um misterioso berrador que gritou palavras ainda mais misteriosas para a mulher, mas que foi o suficiente para ela declarar que Harry não seria expulso de casa. A audiência no Ministério foi tão desagradável quanto o ataque dos Dementadores. Desde quando um simples caso de uso indevido de magia fora de Hogwarts merecia uma audiência com o próprio Ministro? Ainda mais uso de magia em defesa própria. Harry não era bom em decorar regras, tinha Hermione para isto, mas ele lembrava que uso de magia por menor de idade fora da escola era aceito se fosse em um caso de vida ou morte. Ele foi atacado por Dementadores, que apareceram em uma rua trouxa, em um bairro trouxa, então isto era caso de vida ou morte. Por que o Ministério não estava investigando isto? A saída dos Dementadores de Azkaban. Por que eles estavam se preocupando com Harry?

Felizmente a defesa de Dumbledore, que pôs voz a todas essas dúvidas que reverberavam na cabeça de Harry, foi o suficiente para reverter a ordem de expulsão e ele foi permitido retornar à Hogwarts para o quinto ano. Harry quis agradecer ao diretor novamente pela ajuda, mas o homem desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu e à ele só restou retornar as suas férias miseráveis na Rua dos Alfeneiros, onde ele não ficou por mais tempo pois Lupin, Tonks e o verdadeiro professor Moody apareceram para resgatá-lo e levá-lo para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, um grupo de resistência contra Voldemort e que ficava sediado na antiga casa da família de Sirius. Uma mansão velha, de interior macabro e muito desagradável de se viver, apesar dos esforços da sra. Weasley de tornar o local habitável. Mas foi ali que Sirius passou toda a sua infância e adolescência, ali estava a história de seu padrinho, um homem que ele conhecia tão pouco mas que estimava tanto.

— Ah! A velha tapeçaria da Casa dos Black. — Sirius disse a porta da sala onde Harry curiosamente entrou quando viu o estranho papel de parede que cobria um lado da sala inteiro. Nele havia fotos e nomes ligados por troncos de uma árvore que estendia-se para todos os lados. — Todos os nascimentos e mortes são registrados aqui. Claro que há alguns desvios na longa linhagem que fez a minha mãe arrancá-los da árvore com ardor. — Sirius apontou para alguns pontos queimados na tapeçaria. — Huh, ela tirou Andrômeda. Pena, era a única irmã decente daquele trio. — ele apontou para a parte da árvore onde tinha Andrômeda. — Ela se casou com um trouxa. O pai da Tonks.

— Você e Tonks são parentes? — Sirius riu aquela risada que lembrava um latido.

— Muitas das famílias sangue-puro são parentes. Nós não costumávamos nos misturar. Algumas quebraram a tradição ao longo dos anos ao perceber que o isolamento estava causando uma queda nos nascimentos dentro da comunidade. Quando elas quebraram a tradição, deixaram de ser consideradas verdadeiros sangue-puros. No fim, sobraram apenas 28 famílias que permaneceram com regra tão rígida de procriação. Os Black é uma delas. Sem envolvimentos com nenhum trouxa ou nascido trouxa, até que Andrômeda resolveu ser a ovelha negra da família. Sem trocadilhos. — ele brincou e o seu olhar e as pontas dos dedos ossudos percorreram a árvore. — Oh! — Sirius parou ao chegar em um dos nomes. — Narcissa, Narcissa. — ele deu um sorriso maldoso ao dizer o nome. — O que você andou aprontando?

— Narcissa? De Narcissa Malfoy? — Harry aproximou-se e parou ao lado do padrinho, para ver o que ele via.

— Sim. Aqui. — Sirius bateu com os nós dos dedos na parte da árvore da família que continha os Malfoy. — Casar com trouxas e nascidos trouxas é blasfêmia dentro desta família. Ter filhos bastardos, não. — e Harry viu o que interessou tanto o padrinho. Sob o nome de Narcissa Malfoy estendia-se um ramo que conectava-se a outro nome:

_Dallas G. Winford, Outubro 31, 1981 ~_

Não havia um outro nome conectado ao de Narcissa, indicando quem era o pai da criança, mas Sirius explicou esta ausência logo em seguida.

— O pai deve ser trouxa, trouxas não entram na tapeçaria. — ele indicou o nome de Andrômeda ligado ao de Tonks, mas sem nenhum marido conectado à ela. — Minha mãe morreu no meu último ano de Hogwarts, isto explica a ausência de queimaduras na tapeçaria onde tem o nome de Narcissa. — Sirius comentou com divertimento, virando-se para Harry, mas este não compartilhou de sua piada, ao contrário, estava pálido, com os olhos largos e lábios crispados. — Harry? Harry? — Sirius chamou ao ver o estado do afilhado, e Harry o ignorou, preocupado demais com esta nova descoberta para dar a devida atenção ao homem ao seu lado.

Dallas era filha de Narcissa. Era irmã de Draco, era uma Black.

Será que ela sabia disto? E então ele lembrou-se da súbita mudança no relacionamento da garota com Malfoy, do aparecimento de Narcissa naquela floresta na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Por que a sra. Malfoy não apareceria? Por que não resgataria a própria filha? Por que Dallas não andaria com o irmão?

— Harry? Está tudo bem? — a mão de Sirius pesou em seu ombro, mas ele não sabia realmente responder se estava bem. A revelação mudava muitas coisas dentro da mente e do coração de Harry. Se antes ele achava que não era digno de Dallas, agora ele tinha certeza.

Sirius observou o afilhado sair da sala apressado e retornou sua atenção para a árvore da família, para o nome da pessoa que fez Harry ficar daquele jeito. Curioso, como sempre foi desde criança, e determinado, ele procurou aqueles que poderiam lhe oferecer respostas sobre esta situação. Ron e Hermione estavam na sala de estar, entretidos com os seus próprios afazeres. Quando Sirius aproximou-se dos dois, eles largaram o que os entretia em favor de dar-lhes atenção.

— Quem é Dallas Winford? — Sirius perguntou sem muitas delongas. O nome afetou o seu afilhado, mais do que deveria, e os olhares que Ron e Hermione trocaram apenas cimentou a ideia de que esta garota possuía grande importância na vida de Harry.

— Dallas Winford é filha de Albert Winford, um empresário britânico, muito, muito rico e famoso por suas puladas de cerca. Dallas é o resultado de uma dessas puladas. — Hermione explicou. — Foi um escândalo na época. Os Winford são poderosos e tradicionais, como os Malfoy… — ela olhou a mansão ao seu redor e tudo o que aprendeu sobre ela e sobre esta família nos últimos dias. — correção. Tão tradicionais quanto os Black.

— Os Winford são trouxas? — porque Sirius nunca ouviu falar de uma família bruxa com este nome. Hermione e Ron assentiram. Sirius acomodou-se no sofá ao lado de Ron e fez um gesto com a mão para Hermione continuar com a história.

— Dallas foi criada dentro do bom e do melhor que o dinheiro dos Winford pode oferecer. As melhores escolas, a melhor educação, as melhores roupas, mas isto não foi o suficiente para tirar dela o estigma de filha bastarda. Dallas pode ser uma Winford, mas a origem dela a marginaliza dentro do próprio círculo social em que ela cresceu. A mãe dela sempre foi uma incógnita para o mundo trouxa.

— Por que o mundo trouxa preocuparia-se em saber quem é a mãe dela? — Sirius perguntou.

— Os Winford são ricos, poderosos e influentes. Possuem parentesco na realeza e alguns títulos de nobreza nos ombros de seus antepassados. Os trouxas adoram fofocas e saber da vida de pessoas assim. Ele são famosos, por isso sempre o foco da atenção.

— E qual é a relação dessa menina com Harry? — novamente Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares e foi a vez de Ron responder.

— Nós não sabemos. O relacionamento deles é estranho. Há intimidade e proximidade e, ao mesmo tempo, não. Harry e Dallas possuem uma conexão quase sobrenatural… — Sirius observou que Hermione desviou o olhar diante das palavras de Ron.

— Hermione, você está sabendo de alguma coisa? — ele perguntou e a garota hesitou por um segundo antes de responder.

— Dallas é uma Veela.

— Impossível. — Sirius retrucou. — Veelas são criaturas mágicas, mas não possuem a mesma magia de um bruxo. Dallas nunca entraria em Hogwarts como aluna se fosse uma Veela. Porque eu presumo que seja daí que Harry a conheça.

— Sim, mas Dallas não é uma Veela pura. Amélia Winford, a avó de Dallas, sim. Eu procurei algumas fotos dela, algumas histórias, procurei até onde pude porque no nosso terceiro ano, depois de Harry, Dallas era a que reagia de forma mais violenta na presença de Dementadores e então professor Lupin comentou algo sobre a espécie dela não lidar bem com criaturas das trevas...

— E daí você chegou a conclusão de que ela é uma Veela? — Ron comentou abismado.

— Não existe uma bibliografia extensa sobre Veelas, mas o pouco que existe fez todos os sinais baterem. Em nosso segundo ano ela duelou contra Patrick Gordon e com uma única ordem, o fez parar no meio do ataque. No terceiro ano ela cantou para Bicuço, o acalmando. Eu ouvi buxixos de alguns sonserinos sobre umas brigas dela com Malfoy, e existem algumas histórias de brigas dela com os gêmeos Winford, irmãos dela por parte de pai. Veelas são muito temperamentais. Sem contar que Dallas é muito inteligente, bem mais inteligente do que eu. Veelas são gênios naturais. Não é uma regra, mas é bem comum entre a espécie. E ela é muito, muito bonita. Ela tem _todas _as características de uma Veela, exceto a manipulação do fogo.

— Faz sentido. Se a avó dela é uma Veela pura e casou com um trouxa, Dallas é a segunda geração de Veela dentro da família. A segunda geração sempre herda todos os poderes de uma Veela pura, com exceção da manipulação do fogo a transformação em harpia. — Sirius comentou.

— E se ela tem poderes bruxos, a mãe dela é uma bruxa, por isso que os trouxas nunca descobriram a identidade dela. — Hermione completou.

— Ainda sim, no que Winford ser uma Veela tem a ver com Harry? — Ron comentou, exasperado, e Hermione rolou os olhos para ele. O amigo vinha de uma família sangue puro, mas possuía um sério déficit de conhecimento sobre a própria história e povo.

— Existe uma história sobre Veelas possuírem parceiros predestinados. — Hermione explicou e Ron soltou um bufo de escárnio.

— Hermione, essas histórias não passam de romances piegas escritos para bruxas carentes. Não são reais. — Hermione lançou ao garoto um olhar venenoso diante do pouco caso dele.

— Ainda sim, Veelas automaticamente buscam parceiros poderosos para se conectarem. É um instinto básico de qualquer espécie, garante a sobrevivência da prole. Harry pode ter sobrevivido a Você-Sabe-Quem graças ao sacrifício de Lily Potter, mas isto não muda o fato de que ele é um bruxo poderoso. Magia pode agir como um feromônio de acasalamento para atrair um parceiro à altura.

— Ew! — Ron torceu o rosto em uma expressão de nojo. — Está dizendo que Harry quer acasalar com Dallas? — Hermione rolou novamente os olhos diante da infantilidade do garoto. Sirius riu.

— Não, Ron. — ele respondeu. — O que Hermione quis dizer é que a Veela dentro de Dallas reconheceu em Harry um parceiro em potencial, para conectar-se em todas as esferas de um relacionamento. Ou seja, emocionalmente e sexualmente.

— Sim. Mas é aí que está o problema. — Hermione continuou. — Dallas ainda está amadurecendo como bruxa, como Veela, como mulher, ela deveria estar considerando vários parceiros, não apenas o Harry. — o divertimento de Sirius sumiu imediatamente diante do que as palavras de Hermione implicavam.

— Mas ela já escolheu o Harry e ninguém mais.

— Sim. E Harry a escolheu de volta. E o mais irritante é que nenhum dos dois têm ciência disto. — Sirius deu um relance para o teto que dividia o primeiro andar do segundo andar da casa, como se pudesse ver Harry através do gesso e da laje.

— Eu vou ter em minhas mãos um adolescente deprimido por todo o verão, não vou? — Sirius comentou com uma mistura de graça e sofrimento. Hermione riu.

— Yep! Bem vindo a paternidade.


	32. Capítulo 31

A ideia do comercial de roupa havia sido de sua avó. Amélia estava tentando construir uma estabilidade financeira para Dallas que ia além da fortuna da família Winford. A mulher abriu uma conta no Gringotes para ela, investiu alguns galeões em pequenos negócios no Beco Diagonal e usou de seus contatos no mundo trouxa para conseguir este breve trabalho de modelo. O cachê não havia sido muito alto porque Amélia estava mais interessada nos _royalties_ de imagem. Afinal, o rosto de Dallas estaria exposto em revistas e _outdoors_ por toda Londres, e isto gerava um lucro contínuo depositado direto na conta da neta. Para Dallas, não havia pagamento que compensasse o prazer de ver a reação fenomenal de Meredith à este comercial. A mulher bufou tanto de raiva que Dallas achou que ela seria o primeiro caso no mundo de combustão espontânea em organismo vivo. Inveja e despeito também escorriam de Samantha mas, curiosamente, a reação de Nicholas foi a mais branda. Pura indiferença. O irmão, aparentemente, chegou em uma fase onde considerava-se "_maneiro_" demais para ficar dando atenção aos dramas e chiliques de sua gêmea e sua mãe.

A reação de Albert, no entanto, foi a mais curiosa.

A sede da Winford Corp. ficava no centro de Londres, e um _outdoor_ gigantesco com a foto de Dallas podia ser visto da janela do escritório de Albert. A imagem em si não era nada demais. Dallas estava sentada em um banco, o corpo inclinado para frente, com um cotovelo apoiado em um dos joelhos e o punho fechado sustentando o queixo. A sua roupa era um vestido floral curto, de cores escuras e marcado na cintura por um cinto de couro. Usava uma sandália de salto alto e a maquiagem e o cabelo tinham sido arrumados de modo que a fez parecer mais velha do que realmente era. Havia um discreto tom de sensualidade na foto, mas Dallas não era a primeira e nem seria a última garota de quartoze anos a posar em uma foto para uma revista parecendo ser mais velha do que realmente era.

E, ainda sim, por alguma razão, Albert não gostou do que viu.

A discussão entre Albert e Amélia foi a portas fechadas e durou ao menos uma meia hora antes de Albert deixar o escritório com a fúria de um tufão, batendo a porta atrás de si. O jantar naquela noite na mansão Winford foi tenso, Meredith continuava de mau humor porque mais uma vez Dallas conseguiu mais destaque na mídia do que os seus filhos, Amélia sustentava uma carranca tão feita que Dallas temeu que a mulher fosse transformar-se em harpia naquele segundo, e Albert tomava mais taças de vinho do que era socialmente permitido e cutucava o seu jantar sem interesse algum em comê-lo.

— Sabe o que eu notei? — a voz de Albert quebrou o silêncio de forma tão abrupta que fez Dallas sobressaltar na cadeira. — Dallas não conhece a sede da Winford Corp. — oie? Dallas não conhecia a sede da empresa porque por anos foi deixado bem claro para ela que apesar de ter o nome e o sangue da família correndo em suas veias, ela não tinha direito a qualquer coisa relacionada aos Winford. Na época em que o seu avô era vivo, Samantha e Nicholas chegaram a conhecer a Winford Corp., mas à Dallas nunca foi dada esta honra.

Dallas lançou um olhar para Amélia, à cabeceira da mesa, procurando por alguma orientação da mulher. Albert jamais ganharia o prêmio de pai do ano, isto era fato. Ele nunca foi cruel como Meredith, mas sempre foi negligente, nunca deu a devida atenção a Dallas e muitas das vezes agia como se a garota não existisse dentro de seu universo, a prova concreta de que ele considerava a existência dela um grande arrependimento com o qual ele não sabia lidar. No entanto, Amélia permaneceu muda e Dallas viu-se no dia seguinte seguindo com Albert para o centro de Londres e entrando com o homem no edifício que sediava a Winford Corp., sob os olhares curiosos de todos.

A viagem de elevador até o último andar, onde ficava a sala de Albert, foi feita em absoluto silêncio. Quando entraram no escritório, Dallas tinha que admitir que o local a impressionou. Era tão grande quando vários cômodos da mansão ou de Hogwarts, mas enquanto ela esperava uma decoração clássica, quase vitoriana, como havia na mansão, o que encontrou foi algo minimalista e com toques futuristas. Mesa de vidro e metal, alternando entre prata e negro. A dita janela onde era possível ver o outdoor ocupava toda a parede atrás da mesa de Albert. O escritório tinha um sofá de três lugares de couro preto, acompanhado de uma mesa de centro, também de vidro. Havia uma estante embutida e um frigobar e uma televisão oposta ao sofá e sintonizada em um canal com notícias matinais.

Dallas largou a sua mochila perto do sofá. Havia trazido algumas lições para fazer porque sabia que aquele dia seria absurdamente tedioso. Albert poderia não ganhar o prêmio de melhor pai do ano, mas ele tinha vários prêmios como empresário. Porque ele era bom nisto, em fazer dinheiro e expandir o legado da família. Era a única coisa nele que orgulhava Amélia. E, ainda sim, Dallas não fazia ideia do porquê estava ali e foi com relutância que sentou na cadeira oposta a mesa de Albert, quando ele gesticulou para esta em um convite silencioso.

A cena que eles viviam era ridícula e sem noção. Dallas estava sentada na cadeira, em silêncio, sob o olhar observador de Albert. O cabelo negro e curto dele tinha alguns fios grisalhos nas laterais, em meio aos seus quarenta e poucos anos ele era um homem corpulento, alto e de ombros largos que preenchiam bem os ternos feitos sob medida. O rosto era sempre bem barbeado, pálido e de ângulos retos e Dallas notou que Albert havia herdado a beleza Veela de Amélia tanto quanto ela, o que o favorecia em suas indiscrições, o que deveria ter chamado a atenção de Narcissa para ele anos atrás.

— Então… — Albert quebrou o silêncio entre eles e havia um claro tom de desconforto em sua voz. — Como está a escola? — Dallas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. Como estava a escola? Que pergunta cretina era esta?

"Ei Dallas, eu ignorei a sua existência nos últimos quatorze anos. Mas e daí? Como está a escola?"

A inquietação de Albert mostrava que Dallas não precisava destilar o seu sarcasmo para ele saber que estava sendo ironizado. A expressão incrédula dela deveria estar dizendo tudo.

— Por que eu estou aqui? — Dallas perguntou em um tom acusador e seco.

— Eu achei que estava na hora de nos conectarmos. — Albert respondeu com um dar de ombros e uma expressão sinceramente confusa.

— Não venha com ladainhas para cima de mim, Albert. Eu não sou burra! Nos últimos quatorze anos você não deu a mínima para mim, ou para os gêmeos, e então do nada resolve brotar uma raiz de consciência dentro de você e você decide que precisamos "_nos conectar_"?! Nunca ouvi tanta merda em toda minha vida! E eu vivi pouco, então você já pode ter ideia de quanta merda eu já ouvi. — Albert torceu o nariz de forma desagradável.

— Eu pensei que você estivesse frequentando uma escola para formação de damas, não um colégio público do subúrbio. — Dallas engoliu a risada zombeteira que queria dar. Albert lhe dando lição de moral? A repreendendo como se a opinião dele contasse para alguma coisa na vida dela ou pesasse na forma em que era educada? Só poderia ser uma piada.

— É isso! — ela saiu da cadeira em um pulo e recolheu a mochila do chão com um único puxão da alça. — Eu vou embora daqui!

— Dallas! — Albert a chamou em um tom de ordem quando ela estava na metade do caminho para a porta e Dallas sentiu o seu corpo inteiro retesar de puro ódio diante da ousadia dele. Diante da petulância do homem em achar que ele tinha alguma autoridade paterna sobre ela.

— Não! — ela disse entre dentes ao virar-se para encará-lo. Albert ainda sentava atrás da mesa, recostado na cadeira como um rei que observava com curiosidade os seus súditos. E ao vê-lo todo pomposo e arrogante que Dallas compreendeu porque a sua avó tentou ter com ela o sucesso que não teve com Albert. — Você não tem o _direito_ de usar este tom comigo! Você não pode simplesmente, depois de quatorze anos, _decidir_ que quer ser pai! E eu estou cansada disto! De você e Narcissa achando que só porque subitamente tiveram um ataque de consciência, podem aparecer na minha vida e dar opiniões sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer como se tivessem alguma moral para isto!

— Narcissa? — o modo como Albert empertigou-se ao ouvir o nome não melhorou o humor de Dallas. Havia um brilho peculiar nos olhos dele, os dedos de suas mãos apertaram com força a borda da mesa e ele havia empurrado a cadeira para trás como se na intenção de levantar, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho.

— Sim, Narcissa. Lembra dela? A mulher com quem você transou e teve uma filha? A filha que está pagando pelos _seus_ pecados porque nenhum dos dois têm escrúpulos para manterem-se fiéis aos seus cônjuges, ou culhões para assumirem os seus erros!

— Dallas. — agora havia um tom sofrido na voz de Albert. — É mais complicado do que isto. A história toda é mais complicada do que isto.

— Complicada ou não, eu não quero saber! — ela terminou de tomar o caminho para a porta e abriu esta com brusquidão.

— Dallas! — Albert a chamou com urgência e um leve tom de desespero. — Você não pode voltar sozinha para casa! — alertou, mas Dallas somente lhe deu um sorriso maldoso por sobre o ombro.

— Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar. Porque é isto que eu sei fazer de melhor, me virar _sem você_. — e bateu a porta as suas costas ao sair, abafando toda e qualquer resposta de Albert.

**oOo**

As férias de Dallas continuaram a descer a ladeira após o bizarro momento em que Albert tentou conectar-se com ela de forma paterna. As notícias no Profeta Diário eram alarmantes, justamente porque não havia notícia alguma. Fora um momento em que Harry Potter sofreu uma auditoria do Ministério por ter usado Magia fora de Hogwarts, nada mais de interessante foi escrito no jornal. Não havia nada sobre a volta de Voldemort, sobre os Comensais da Morte, até mesmo a razão de Potter ter violado as leis mágicas foi muito mal explicada. Era como se os acontecimentos do quarto ano não existissem. Mas Dallas sabia da verdade, ela sentia em seus nervos, em seus ossos, ela sabia que Voldemort tinha voltado, mesmo que o Ministério preferisse manter a cabeça enfiada na terra e ignorar a realidade.

Quando soube da auditoria, os dedos de Dallas comicharam para escrever alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para Potter. Edwiges ainda entrava em vôos rasantes pela janela de seu quarto, esperando uma mensagem para o seu mestre, e no fim ia embora após dar a Dallas um olhar de repreensão quando percebia que não teria nenhuma correspondência. Osíris fazia o mesmo e depois desaparecia por dias no bosque que rodeava a mansão, como forma de protesto pela teimosia de sua bruxa.

Uma semana antes do retorno à Hogwarts, Montgomery voltou de uma viagem à Londres com todo o seu material da escola no porta-malas. O fato não agradou Dallas em nada. Ir ao Beco Diagonal seria uma boa distração para tudo o que acontecia no momento e isto foi tirado de si.

— Pensei que a senhora não iria me querer de volta à Hogwarts. — Dallas comentou quando viu a avó arrumar os seus livros e roupas dentro do malão da escola. Geralmente este tipo de trabalho braçal era delegado aos empregados da casa, mas visto que o segredo mágico de Dallas era de conhecimento de poucos dentro da mansão Winford, a arrumação da mala dela ficava sob o encargo da própria ou, em raras ocasiões, de Amélia. Dallas desconfiava que a avó sentia mais falta do mundo mágico do que deixava transparecer e que estes pequenos momentos eram os únicos que a permitiam ficar próxima da vida que deixou para trás.

— Hogwarts ainda é o lugar mais seguro para se estar neste momento, principalmente para alguém como você. Eu não tive essa oportunidade porque sou somente uma Veela, mas o seu sangue bruxo lhe dá vantagens e mais seguridade do que eu tive. Dumbledore é um velho tolo, mas ainda sim é um velho tolo extremamente poderoso. O suficiente para causar medo em Voldemort.

O embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts como sempre foi tumultuado e Dallas só encontrou a cabine em que Patrick estava após os primeiros dez minutos iniciais da viagem. Ambos trocaram cumprimentos e então começaram a relatar as suas férias de verão.

— Eu vi a propaganda, quando fui à Londres para comprar o material de Hogwarts. — Patrick comentou quando Dallas contou para ele sobre a reação estranha de Albert ao comercial. — Tecnicamente não há nada demais, embora ainda ache estranho fotos trouxas não se mexerem.

— Não há nada demais na propaganda. — Dallas respondeu. — Mas por alguma razão Albert encontrou nisto um motivo para puxar assunto.

— Isso sim é estranho. Ele relegou a sua criação toda a sua avó, então por que agora ele quer dar opinião? — Dallas não tinha resposta para isto, porque não fazia sentido. Ela até tentou perguntar a Amélia sobre este assunto, mas foi uma conversa curta onde a sua avó repetiu as mesmas palavras de Albert: que tudo era bem mais complicado do que parecia ser. Dallas detestava que a tratassem como criança, ainda mais uma criança estúpida, mas quando verbalizou isto para a avó, tudo o que o que recebeu foi o patenteado olhar de repreensão de Amélia Winford e o silêncio, mostrando que a conversa terminou ali.

— Sabe o que mais é estranho? — ela comentou, inclinando-se sobre o corpo para ficar mais perto de Patrick e baixar o seu tom de voz para um sussurro. — Eu não vi uma nota de rodapé no Profeta Diário sobre Voldemort. — Patrick retesou os ombros diante do nome, mas não a corrigiu, o que era um avanço. Cada vez que o Lorde das Trevas era conversado entre eles, o garoto insistia em não chamá-lo pelo nome, como se isto fosse fazer o bruxo aparatar ao lado deles.

— O Ministério está negando a volta dele, visto que a única testemunha do assunto é Harry. Dumbledore está tentando mudar esta visão, mas está sendo desacreditado em todas as vertentes. Muita gente prefere viver na ilusão de que tudo ainda está em paz, inclusive o nosso governo. — Patrick esclareceu e Dallas não podia acreditar no que ouvia, no tamanho da estupidez de Fudge.

— Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi, porque enquanto o Ministério nega a volta de Voldemort, este vai se preparando para retornar ao poder com força total e pegar à todos de surpresa.

— Foi a mesma coisa que Aurora falou. O que mais ela fez neste verão foi reclamar. Os Aurores deveriam estar preparando-se para uma nova guerra, não atendendo chamados de bruxos esclerosados que enfeitiçam vizinhos trouxas barulhentos. O Ministério ficou relaxado com o desaparecimento de Você-Sabe-Quem após o ataque aos Potters. Minha mãe conta que até o primeiro ano do desaparecimento dele, o mundo mágico ainda permanecia em alerta e em vigilância máxima, mas a medida em que o tempo foi passando e nenhum sinal ou pista de Você-Sabe-Quem foram encontrados, eles foram relaxando e agora não querem perder este senso de segurança. O primeiro "reinado" dele deixou todos em tensão constante e ninguém quer voltar à este estado de pavor.

— Voltar à este estado de pavor será inevitável, negar a situação não vai mudar o que está previsto para acontecer. E o Ministério deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que sem corpo, não há morte comprovada.

— Exatamente. Mas Fudge é um cagão e ele só vai assumir a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem quando vir o mesmo com os próprios olhos.

— E quando isto acontecer, ele será morto.

— Exatamente.

O Expresso chegou em Hogsmeade ao cair da noite e sob chuva forte. Molhados e cobertos de lama, os alunos entraram no castelo correndo e tomaram o rumo de suas salas comunais para se secarem e trocarem de roupa para o banquete de boas vindas, onde o Chapéu Seletor entoou uma canção que parecia mais um agouro e Dumbledore apresentou à todos a nova professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas.

— Eu estou tendo um _flashback_ com Lockhart. — Dallas murmurou para Patrick, ao seu lado. Dolores Umbridge pareceria que tinha sido vomitada pelo mundo da Barbie©. Tudo nela era rosa, dos sapatos ao lenço em seu pescoço. Até as suas bochechas tinham um tom rosado. E nada nela mostrava competência alguma para ensinar DCAT. E Dallas foi provada mais do que certa quando na primeira aula da mulher, ela ordenou que guardassem as varinhas e começassem a ler o capítulo do livro recomendado para aquela aula. Um livro que era uma piada de tão fora da realidade que era. Não havia nada nele de concreto sobre este tipo de arte. Dallas saberia, pelo tanto de livros sobre Artes das Trevas e formas de combatê-las que já leu. Fora quê, o Chapéu Seletor deu o seu aviso, Voldemort estava a solta, portanto não seria mais lucro os alunos estarem preparando-se para a inevitável guerra?

Isto era o que Dallas achava e Potter concordava com ela. Porém Potter era mais expansivo e temperamental e não sabia ficar de boca calada. Dallas mal dignou um olhar à ele desde que chegaram na escola, mas agora que o via, observou que ele teve um surto de crescimento durantes as férias, isto o fez perder alguns quilos e as suas vestes estavam mais largas por causa disto. Ele estava pálido e tinha olheiras e os ombros estavam tesos e os lábios crispados de raiva. O protesto dele era válido, mas Umbridge não parecia concordar com as questões que Potter pontuou de forma tão enfática. No fim, o esperado aconteceu, e ele ganhou uma detenção.

— Harry deveria manter a boca fechada. — Patrick falou depois que Dallas contou à ele sobre o incidente em DCAT, enquanto ambos tomavam o caminho para a aula de Feitiços.

— Ele não está de todo errado. — ela abaixou o tom de voz. — Voldemort voltou. Nós deveríamos ao menos aprender a nos defender. O que Dumbledore tem na cabeça para permitir que Umbridge assuma o posto de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas?

— O Ministério. É isto o que ele tem. O Ministério pesando em sua cabeça. Dumbledore pode ter fama, poder e influência, mas Hogwarts não pertence à ele, mas sim ao Ministério. Está na cara que Umbridge é pau mandado do Fudge, mas neste jogo de politicagem é preciso aprender onde pressionar e onde ceder. A vinda de Umbridge foi Dumbledore cedendo para não perder completamente o controle.

— Você está se tornando extremamente sábio com os anos, estou surpresa.

— E eu fico surpreso e ofendido por você estar surpresa. Eu estou na Corvinal, esqueceu? Não entrei na casa por causa dos meus belos olhos castanhos.

— Vocês têm Luna Lovegood como colega de casa, não acredito que tenham critérios altos de seleção.

— Hei! — Patrick protestou com um muxoxo e Dallas riu.


	33. Capítulo 32

A permanência de Umbridge em Hogwarts estava causando um clima de tensão pior do que no ano da fuga de Sirius Black, a Câmera Secreta e do Torneio Tribuxo. A presença da mulher era uma lembrança constante de que o olhar do Ministério estava sobre eles, os julgando, os repreendendo, os condenando. Era opressão feita de forma velada e sob a desculpa de que era exercida para o bem dos alunos. Ainda sim, a vida seguiu em Hogwarts, de forma desagradável e desconfortável. E fora a presença de Umbridge, ainda haviam os

NOM's, o que estava deixando todos os quinto anistas em um estado de nervos completo.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Dallas perguntou ao entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina ao final do dia de aulas e ver Daphne, Millicent, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy e Draco cercados por livros e pergaminhos. Crabbe e Goyle enchiam a cara de guloseimas, como sempre, e estavam completamente alheios ao grupinho com olhares desesperados e pálidos.

— O que você acha que estamos fazendo? Estamos estudando para os NOM's. — Daphne respondeu, avessa. O mau-humor também estava sendo uma constante para os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano, que também estavam sofrendo com testes de avaliação do Ministério, mas no caso deles eram os NIEM's.

— Ainda temos meses para os NOM's… — Dallas tentou explicar.

— E por isso mesmo já estamos atrasados. — Millicent respondeu com um leve tom histérico na voz. — Deveríamos ter começado a estudar desde o ano anterior, mas o Torneio Tribruxo tirou o nosso foco. — Dallas riu diante do ridículo da situação e recebeu olhares atravessados de todos os colegas.

— Eu não sei porque vocês estão se dando ao esforço. Todos são herdeiros de ricas famílias sangue-puro. O futuro de vocês já está garantido, não precisam de uma avaliação idiota do Ministério para dizer a vocação profissional de vocês. — Dallas explicou e ainda sim os olhares permaneceram intactos.

— Você mesma disse: somos herdeiros de ricas famílias sangue-puro. Temos um nome a zelar e não é tolerável que só porque o nosso futuro já está garantido, que tiremos notas baixas nos NOM's. — Draco esclareceu. — Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Na verdade não. Eu não sou herdeira de família rica, eu faço parte de uma família rica. E mesmo que fosse herdeira, a minha família rica de linhagem nobre é trouxa, os NOM's não significam nada para eles. — com essas palavras de despedida, ela tomou o caminho para o seu dormitório para guardar o seu material e seguir para o jantar. Draco a parou no meio do percurso ao segurá-la pelo braço.

— Você ainda é uma Black. — ele a avisou e Dallas o olhou longamente, de forma acusadora.

— Quantas pessoas, exatamente, sabem que eu sou uma Black? — a expressão de Draco, de um peixe fora d'água, ao ser pego de surpresa com esta pergunta e a falta de resposta que esta tinha, foi realmente hilária. — Pois é. Se quase ninguém sabe que eu sou uma Black, eu não tenho que manter a reputação de família alguma. Além do mais — ela soltou-se da mão dele. — eu sou brilhante. Não preciso dessa paranoia toda para gabaritar os NOM's. — e esta era uma verdade. Dallas vinha absorvendo praticamente tudo que era possível aprender sobre o mundo mágico desde que entrou em Hogwarts, os seus conhecimentos estavam além dos níveis testados pelos NOM's, pelos NIEM's até, então ela tinha a certeza de que não precisaria preocupar-se com nada. E, ainda sim, a paranoia dos sonserinos estendeu-se para toda a escola.

Quando entrou na biblioteca ao final da tarde do dia seguinte, foi para ver o lugar abarrotado de alunos. Granger sozinha ocupava uma mesa de quatro lugares de tanto livro que tinha espalhado sobre o tampo desta. Dallas identificou Patrick entre um grupo de corvinais, lufa-lufas estavam amontoados em grupos de quatro a seis alunos por mesa, discutindo em voz baixa e trocando pergaminhos com anotações. Sonserinos do sétimo ano estavam nas mesas sob as janelas, e as arrumou de forma a criar um círculo desajeitado de cadeiras e mesas. Dallas aproximou-se da bancada onde Madame Pince estava sempre empoleirada. A bibliotecária observava o seu domínio com a atenção de uma águia e o orgulho de alguém que gostava da ideia de finalmente ver aquelas crianças de cabeça oca usarem os livros para alguma coisa além de escorar pé de mesa bamba.

— Por que você não está fazendo o mesmo? — Pince perguntou quando Dallas estendeu à mulher o livro tinha tinha pegado emprestado dias atrás.

— A senhora está falando sério? — Dallas perguntou com genuíno tom de descrença na voz e mirou do rosto de Pince para o livro na mão da mulher. A bibliotecária rodou o volume entre os dedos ossudos e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o título. Era um livro de sobre Poções Avançadas e o seu conteúdo geralmente era usado no treinamento de Aurores.

— Esquece que eu comentei tamanho absurdo. — Pince disse com um meio sorriso que não durou muito tempo em seu rosto enrugado. — Sr. Potter, eu recordo que este livro deveria ter sido retornado há dois dias. — Dallas olhou por cima do ombro para ver Potter aproximando-se da bancada com um olhar de poucos amigos no rosto. Quando ele estendeu a mão para entregar o livro à Madame Pince, a atenção dela focou em uma marca curioso na pele pálida.

— O que é isso? — Dallas nem ao menos pediu licença, simplesmente segurou a mão de Potter e puxou o membro em sua direção. A marca curiosa era um ferimento cicatrizando, ainda com um tom avermelhado nas bordas e inchado. Um ferimento que dizia "eu não devo contar mentiras".

— Não é nada. — Potter respondeu com amargura e arrancou a mão de entre os dedos de Dallas, que o mirou com estranheza. — Terei algum ponto descontado pelo atraso? — a biblioteca de Hogwarts não cobrava multas por atraso, mas, no lugar, a punição sempre era um descontar de pontos para a casa.

— Não. — Madame Pince declarou com um tom suave, beirando a pena. — Não. Mas que isto não se repita.

— Não irá. Madame Pince. — Potter meneou a cabeça em um gesto de despedida. — Winford. — completou, na direção de Dallas, em um tom seco e distante e isto foi praticamente um soco na boca do estômago dela. Dallas podia contar nos dedos de uma única mão todas as vezes em que Potter a chamou pelo sobrenome de modo tão formal, e em nenhuma das vezes ela gostou da forma em como ele a tratou.

O encontro seco e formal com Potter não foi a única coisa desagradável que aconteceu com Dallas naquela semana. A nomeação de Umbridge como Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts conseguiu superar isto. A nomeação de Umbridge e o fato de que Draco estava deliciando-se com toda aquela situação, voltando ao status de menino insuportável em quem Dallas queria enfiar uma pitada de bom senso que fosse no soco. O irmão, aparentemente, estava adorando este novo sistema opressivo de Hogwarts, cantando as maravilhas que eram a escola finalmente ter um pouco de ordem que fosse e estivesse colocando os sangue-ruins e mestiços em seus devidos lugares. Para Dallas e muitos outros alunos, ter a incompetente da Umbridge como uma sombra desagradável sobre os ombros dos professores era enervante. A expressão azeda de Snape mostrava que ele estava a um passo de enfiar um Avada Kedavra na fuça de sapo rosa da mulher. McGonagall não precisava recorrer a tanto, a professora de Transfiguração tinha a língua afiada o suficiente para colocar Umbridge em seu devido lugar.

— Umbridge é um desperdício de espaço e ofende a minha inteligência. — Patrick comentou ao encontrar com Dallas a caminha da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Você e toda a escola acham isto.

— Nem toda a escola. Malfoy parece estar divertindo-se muito com a situação. — Patrick meneou a cabeça na direção de Draco, que acabara de fazer um lufa-lufa do primeiro ano fugir correndo e aos prantos. — Ele é um babaca. Não dá para acreditar que vocês são parentes.

— Nem eu. Mas se formos levar em consideração, eu também não sou uma pessoa tão boa assim. — Patrick a parou ao estender o braço em frente ao peito dela e depois a mirou com olhos largos, antes de soltar uma risada curta e irônica.

— No momento em que você admite os seus defeitos, você é uma boa pessoa. Além do mais, você nunca fez primeiro-anistas chorarem só por diversão.

— Okay. Draco é um babaca, fato. Eu achei que ele estava melhorando, mas aparentemente eu estava errada.

— Eu acho que será preciso um trauma muito grande para Malfoy abrir os olhos para a vida e ver que nada e nem ninguém gira em torno do umbigo sangue-puro dele.

— E este é o meu grande medo. — Dallas completou quando aproximavam-se da área onde seria a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. A figura familiar do professor Grubbly-Plank ficava maior a medida em que eles se aproximavam e mostrava que Hagrid ainda não tinha retornado para Hogwarts.

— Mas o pior de tudo isto não é Malfoy achando-se o rei do universo por causa de Umbridge, é a própria ferrando conosco. Temos os NOM's este ano e ao invés de uma professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas decente, temos ela. Às vezes eu acho que ela irá começar a ensinar corte e costura do que realmente a matéria para qual foi contratada para ensinar.

— Você não percebe, Patrick. — Dallas abaixou o tom de voz quando eles estavam perto o suficiente do grupo de alunos que rodeava Grubbly-Plank. — O Ministério precisa de alunos dóceis e complacentes ao lado dele, para fortalecer a ilusão de que tudo está bem, que ele não voltou, e a melhor maneira de fazer isto é não ensinando DCAT. Poções? Transfiguração? Feitiços? Matérias muito interessantes e úteis, mas quando for preciso lutar contra os Comensais da Morte, eles não irão usar Expeliarmus em duelos, não é mesmo? Dizer que não precisamos aprender a nos defender das Artes das Trevas é o mesmo que dizer: "está tudo bem, nada está acontecendo, e se não está acontecendo, esta matéria não é necessária para o currículo escolar".

— O que é uma tática ridícula, porque até quando tudo estava em suposta paz, antes dele voltar, aprendíamos DCAT normalmente.

— Patrick? Quantos professores nesses últimos cinco anos você pode dizer que foram professores decentes? — Patrick torceu o rosto em desagrado quando percebeu aonde Dallas queria chegar. — Isto mesmo. Lupin e Moody, mesmo que este último tenha sido um Comensal disfarçado. E eu pesquisei, antes disso, nenhum professor de DCAT durou um ano no cargo e a maioria era incompetente.

— Então temos esperanças, Umbridge não vai durar um ano.

— Provavelmente não. Mas ainda sim estamos ferrados.

— Muito.


	34. Capítulo 33

— O que ela está fazendo aqui? — a pergunta de Ron estava refletida nos rosto de todos que reuniam-se ali no Cabeça de Javali. Dallas era uma figura destoante, entre grifinórios, lufas e corvinais, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse usando as cores e os brasões de suas casas.

— Eu achei que a reunião estivesse aberta para todos. — Patrick comentou com um dar de ombros e nem um pouco preocupado com os olhares atravessados que recebia.

— Patrick, ela é uma sonserina. — Cho comentou quando o colega sentou ao seu lado.

— Se o problema é a minha casa, eu posso ir embora. — Dallas respondeu, inabalada pela demonstração explícita de preconceito.

— Não! — Harry respondeu enfático ao sair de seu lugar em um pulo e os olhares de todos foram para ele, muitos curiosos e confusos pela reação do grifinório. Hermione, no entanto, dava ao amigo um sorriso de canto de boca. — Quanto mais gente melhor, não? — Harry tentou explicar o seu arroubo, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem gradualmente quanto mais tempo ele passava sob o olhar julgador dos colegas.

— Harry, eu tenho que concordar com o Ron. — Fred comentou e recebeu um olhar chocado do gêmeo e outros amigos grifinórios. — É, eu sei, é chocante, mas há uma primeira vez para tudo neste mundo. Mas eu concordo com o Ron. É uma boa ideia ela estar aqui? Ela é uma sonserina.

— É! Quem garante que ela não é uma espiã da Umbridge? Ou de seu pai Comensal da Morte? — um lufa comentou e Dallas lançou ao infeliz um olhar longo, o reconhecendo de algum lugar.

— Você não é o garoto para quem eu disse "não" quando me convidou daquela maneira tosca para o Baile de Inverno? — o garoto corou até a raiz do cabelo ao ser lembrado deste momento vergonhoso. Ele praticamente tinha berrado o convite para Dallas enquanto empurrava um buquê de rosas contra o rosto dela. — Jeffrey Smith? George Smith?

— Zachary! — Zachary enfatizou com raiva. — Zachary Smith!

— Ah, é. Isto. Então, Jeffrey... — Dallas continuou, ignorando completamente o lufa, o que arrancou risadas de muitos ao redor deles. — Se você tivesse um neurônio que fosse nesse crânio vazio saberia que é impossível o meu pai ser um Comensal da Morte, não é mesmo?

— Por quê? — Zachary continuou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e empinando o nariz de forma desafiadora para ela. — Porque ele considera-se melhor do que todos, acima de todos, o suficiente para não rebaixar-se como mero seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem?

— Isto e o fato de que a não ser que _Voldemort_ — Dallas enfatizou o nome só para ver com prazer Zachary encolher-se por completo como se tivesse levado uma chicotada. — esteja abrindo exceções, acho que ele não está recrutando trouxas, não é mesmo?

— Retiro o que eu disse. — Fred foi praticamente saltitando na direção de Dallas e passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. — Ela pode ficar.

— Não sabia que eu precisava da sua autorização, Weasley. — Dallas comentou com desdém e saiu do abraço de Fred. — Não levarei isto em consideração para ocasiões futuras. — completou, indo sentar-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Patrick.

— Eu acho que estou apaixonado. — Fred entoou de forma dramática, levou as mãos fechadas ao peito, sobre o coração, e fingiu um desmaio. — Case comigo, por favor! — continuou em seguida, colocando-se de joelhos aos pés de Dallas e tomando as mãos dela entre as suas.

— Fred! — Harry praticamente vociferou o nome e foi até o amigo, o levantando do chão com um puxão pela gola do casaco.

— Harry, por favor, não interrompa o meu momento! Eu encontrei a mulher da minha vida! — Fred comentou, brincalhão, mas ao olhar para o rosto de Harry viu que o garoto não estava entrando na piada como ele pensou que entraria. Harry tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios crispados, os seus olhos verdes brilhavam de forma perigosa e algo estalou sobre a cabeça deles, ao redor e aos pés de todos e Fred rapidamente notou que era uma descarga mágica. Uma descarga mágica vinda de Harry.

— Fred. — Hermione aproximou-se do rapaz e segurou na mão dele, o puxando para longe de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que lançou um olhar significativo para Dallas. Dallas, por sua vez, saiu de seu assento com um suspiro sofrido e foi até o grifinório, pegando uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

— Potter, não é de bom tom fritar os seus amigos com magia descontrolada. — ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele e Harry sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer por todo o seu corpo e acumular-se de maneira vergonhosa em seu baixo ventre. Harry pigarreou para disfarçar o seu incômodo e falou com uma voz em um tom mais agudo do que gostaria.

— Dallas fica! — pigarreou de novo para recuperar-se desta gafe. — Quem não gostou da ideia, a porta da rua é serventia da casa. — completou em um tom normal e sem surpresa alguma, alguns alunos levantaram de seus assentos silenciosamente e deixaram o Cabeça de Javali. — Mais alguém? — Harry questionou e percorreu os olhos por todos os que ficaram e depois de um minuto sem protestos, Hermione deu continuidade à reunião.

— Vocês terão que assinar o pergaminho, é uma garantia de confidencialidade. — ela declarou e aproximou-se de Dallas com o pergaminho em mãos, o estendendo para a colega junto com uma pena tinteiro.

— _Armada Dumbledore_? — Dallas leu o nome do topo do pergaminho. — Não tinha como ser _menos_ óbvio? — criticou, mas Hermione apenas deu de ombros e sorriu quando a outra garota assinou o nome na lista. — Quantos feitiços de sigilo têm este pergaminho?

— Vários. — Hermione respondeu de forma vaga.

— Quantos deles garantem humilhação pública se forem violados? — porque Dallas sabia que Granger conseguia ser sagaz quando queria. O sorriso maroto da grifinória foi resposta o suficiente.

Patrick assinou o seu nome no pergaminho após a assinatura de Dallas e com isto a reunião prosseguiu normalmente. Hermione, Ron e Harry explicaram a razão de estarem ali, sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem e a necessidade deles aprenderem a se defender contra a Arte das Trevas. Obviamente que houve alunos céticos, muitos ecoando a falácia do Ministério e dos próprios pais que diziam que Harry Potter estava louco e que não havia necessidade para tanto alarde. Outros, no entanto, estavam convictos de que o retorno de Voldemort era a verdade e mostraram verbalmente o seu apoio à Harry. No fim, todos concordaram que Umbridge era uma professora de nada e aceitaram fazer parte da dita Armada, somente para verem os seus planos irem por água abaixo no dia seguinte quando foi baixado o Decreto Educacional Nº 24.

— Quais são os outros vinte e três decretos? — Dallas perguntou sem realmente querer saber a resposta, enquanto Patrick e ela observavam Filch pregar o dito decreto na parede ao lado da entrada do Salão Principal.

— Você sabe o que isto significa, não sabe? Alguém deu com a língua nos dentes para Umbridge. — Patrick comentou em voz baixa, para não ser ouvido pelos alunos que os rodeava e também liam o decreto.

— Não exatamente. O decreto proíbe clubes, congregações de alunos e semelhantes. — Dallas voltou-se para o amigo e o acompanhou enquanto eles abriam caminho por entre os colegas, até verem-se em um corredor vazio. — A reunião deu-se no Cabeça de Javali. Embora pouco frequentado por alunos e professores de Hogwarts, ainda sim é um lugar público. Qualquer um pode ter nos visto juntos, considerado a atitude suspeita e dito a Umbridge. O decreto não menciona a Armada, mas proíbe clubes em geral. Esperto, temos que admitir. Umbridge é intragável, mas não é estúpida.

— Você está ciente de que os integrantes da Armada vão culpar você, não é? — Patrick profetizou e acertou em partes quando a Armada Dumbledore reuniu-se pela primeira vez na Sala Precisa e os olhares avessos que Dallas recebia mostravam claramente o que os seus colegas pensavam dela.

— Eu ainda acho que isto é uma péssima ideia. — Ron comentou enquanto observava os alunos que conversavam em grupinhos ao longo da sala especialmente pensada para aquele treinamento. Dallas Winford estava junto ao garoto da Corvinal que a levou para o encontro no Cabeça de Javali. — Eu sei que você é apaixonado por ela, Harry, mas ela ainda é uma sonserina. — se Harry estivesse tomando algo, com certeza ele teria engasgado naquele momento diante da acusação do amigo.

— Qu-quem disse que eu sou apaixonado por ela? — ele perguntou aos gaguejos e recebeu olhares incrédulos de Ron e Hermione.

— Harry, é tão óbvio que até um cego pode ver. — Hermione comentou. — Por que você continua negando isto? — insistiu, não entendendo o porquê do garoto rejeitar este sentimento. Dallas poderia ser uma sonserina mas, comparada aos seus colegas de casa, ela não era de todo ruim. Sim, ela tinha a pompa e arrogância característica dos alunos da casa da serpente, mas ela não praticava _bullying_ descarado como Malfoy. Não era intragável como ele.

— Por quê? — Harry virou-se para os amigos e continuou em um tom baixo de voz. — Olhem para ela. Realmente olhem para ela! — ele incitou e Ron e Hermione deram um relance por sobre os ombros de Harry para a colega do outro lado da sala. — Tudo nela grita dinheiro, classe, boa educação. Eu sou apenas o garoto que morou no armário sob a escada, que por anos usou as roupas puídas do primo, que herdou os brinquedos quebrados dele. Ela é a Dama, eu vou o Vagabundo. A minha realidade não se compara à dela.

— Harry. — Hermione soltou um suspiro sofrido diante do drama que o amigo estava fazendo. — A vida de Dallas parece glamourosa, mas não é. A pobre nem sabe quem é a própria mãe.

— Narcissa Malfoy. — Harry declarou sem preâmbulos.

— Como é? — Hermione perguntou, sem entender o porquê do nome da mulher ter entrado na conversa.

— Narcissa Malfoy, nome de solteira? Narcissa Black. Sabia que há uma tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica dos Black na casa de Sirius? — Harry abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz, somente para os amigos o ouvirem. — E adivinhem atrelado ao nome de quem está o de Dallas?

— Isto não faz sentido. — Ron deu outro relance para a sonserina, vendo agora algumas semelhanças distantes entre ela e a sra. Malfoy. — Se Dallas é a filha bastarda de Narcissa, ela não teria sido criada pela família trouxa. A primeira opção seria Lucius assumi-la como uma Malfoy, mas como ele é um sangue-puro orgulhoso, esta possibilidade estaria fora de questão. A segunda opção seria Dallas ser despachada para longe, sob a guarda de tutores, para nunca mais voltar para a Inglaterra. Ninguém jamais saberia que ela é uma bastarda ou integrante da família Black.

— Como é que você sabe disso tudo? — Hermione perguntou a Ron, surpresa pelo relato dele.

— Bastardos provindos de relacionamentos extraconjugais em casamentos sangue-puro existem aos montes. Assim como um sistema especialmente criado para lidar com eles. _ Ron explicou.

— Por que não simplesmente… sei lá, matá-los? — Hermione estava aprendendo o suficiente sobre a comunidade mágica, suas tradições, benevolência e crueldade para não achar que a morte de um bastardo dentro de uma tradicional família sangue-puro, ainda mais um bastardo com sangue trouxa, fosse incomum.

— Seria uma opção. Mas séculos atrás, quando pragas e pestes assolavam a Europa, ter um filho bastardo vivo era um plano de contingência bom para seguir com a linhagem da família caso o herdeiro oficial viesse a falecer, e a tradição permaneceu. — Ron esclareceu.

— Viram o que eu quis dizer? — Harry os interrompeu, atraindo os olhares dos dois amigos para ele.

— Não. Eu não entendi, Harry. — Hermione continuou.

— Ela não somente faz parte de uma família tradicional e nobre trouxa, como também de uma família tradicional e nobre bruxa. Eu não chego nem aos pés dela. — ele finalizou com um muxoxo e Hermione rolou os olhos diante do drama grego que o garoto fazia.

— Isto é ridículo, Harry. Até porque, é claro que ela também gosta de você.

— Hermione… — Harry resmungou, não querendo que a amiga alimentasse as suas ilusões.

— Oh! O que é aquilo que ela está usando no cabelo? — Hermione apontou para a sonserina ao longe. — É a presilha que você deu à ela de presente? E… Espera? Aquela não é a pulseira que você também deu à ela de presente?

— Só porque ela usa os presentes que eu dei não significa que ela goste de mim.

— Harry, nenhuma garota usa joias dadas por quem elas detestam! — Hermione rebateu com ferocidade, já cansada daquele momento de auto-piedade do amigo.

— Ainda sim... — Ron resolveu retornar ao assunto que abriu aquela conversa antes que Hermione perdesse a paciência de vez diante da estupidez de Harry e azarasse o garoto só para colocar algum bom senso na cabeça dele. — Ainda não entendo por que ela está aqui.

— Porque nós não dissemos em nenhum momento que alunos da Sonserina não poderiam participar da Armada. E, além do mais, Dallas é a melhor aluna de nosso ano, é bom tê-la aqui também. — Hermione comentou.

— Melhor aluna do nosso ano? — Ron disse com incredulidade. — Esta não seria você, Hermione?

— Eu sou boa aluna, mas Dallas consegue me superar muitas das vezes. — Hermione declarou em um tom de finalidade e finalmente eles aproximaram-se do grupo de alunos e deram início a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, da Armada Dumbledore.


	35. Capítulo 34

— Uh! Isto vai deixar marca. — Patrick comentou quando Draco executou uma jogada mais violenta, despertando a ira dos grifinórios. Dallas já previa como aquela partida iria terminar e não errou quando a Grifinória venceu e os sonserinos partiram para a briga. No fim, mesmo perdendo no Quadribol, Draco ainda sim saiu vitorioso quando Fred e George Weasley e Potter foram banidos do time por Umbridge.

— Você acha isto justo? — Dallas comentou quando passou pelo irmão na sala comunal da Sonserina, mas não obteve resposta. Draco estava ocupado demais sendo elogiado e bajulado por alguns colegas de casa para dar atenção à ela. Felizmente, nem todos concordavam com o modo como ele tinha lidado com as coisas e Davon Yale era um exemplo disto, sentado à um canto da sala com a expressão amarrada e braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Dallas não perdeu mais tempo tentando arrancar uma explicação que fosse de Draco para os atos dele, até porque o sorriso presunçoso que ele ostentava a dizia que ela não iria gostar do que o irmão fosse dizer. Ao invés disto, tentou outra vertente e caminhou até Yale.

— Você não pode suspendê-lo? — perguntou, meneando a cabeça na direção de Draco. Devon era o capitão do time da Sonserina, ele tinha autoridade para tanto.

— Infelizmente não. Malfoy tornou-se o novo queridinho da Umbridge e esta é uma briga que infelizmente eu não tenho cacife para comprar. — Dallas não poderia culpá-lo. Os Yale eram uma família sangue-puro escocesa há quatro gerações, eram ricos, mas não tinham o mesmo poder de influência que os Malfoy. — Mas você está livre para quebrar o nariz dele de novo, prometo que desta vez eu não vou te parar. — Davon comentou com um leve tom de brincadeira e Dallas deu um sorriso para ele.

— Vontade não me falta, mas o momento que nós vivemos não é propício para este tipo de picuinhas. — ela abaixou o tom de voz. — Não posso arrumar inimigos dentro da minha própria casa, não quando a maioria desses alunos são… — Dallas cortou o pensamento ao meio. Os Yale não tiveram participação na primeira guerra, saíram da Grã-Bretanha quando Voldemort alçou-se ao poder, não querendo estar na mira do bruxo como propenso aliado ou inimigo quando eles recusassem aliança ao homem, mas isto não significava que Devon era confiável. Ele ainda era um sonserino, e tinha orgulho disto.

— Quando a maioria deles são filhos de Comensais da Morte e portanto não é uma boa ideia contrariá-los agora que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou? — Devon completou os pensamentos dela em uma voz baixa.

— Você acredita no que Potter e Dumbledore dizem sobre o retorno do Lorde das Trevas?

— Tem que ser muito idiota para não acreditar. O Ministro está nos arruinando fingindo não ver o óbvio. Deveríamos estar fortalecendo as nossas defesas, procurando aliados, preparando-se para a guerra, ao invés disto ele enfia uma maluca em Hogwarts para espionar o diretor e fica instigando fofocas no Profeta Diário de modo a desacreditar Potter. Quando Você-Sabe-Quem atacar, vai ser violento e mortal, como o bote de uma cobra. Vai ser bem na jugular e nós vamos sangrar até a morte porque o Ministério é estúpido demais e tem medo de ver a verdade.

— E é por isso que, mesmo querendo muito, eu não posso quebrar o nariz de Draco. — Devon riu. Sim, esta era uma das razões, a outra era que se o fizesse, era capaz de receber um desagradável berrador de Narcissa e Dallas não estava pronta ainda para reconhecer a autoridade materna da mulher.

A vida, como sempre, retorna ao eixo bem rápido em Hogwarts. A novidade do banimento dos gêmeos Weasley e Potter morreu para dar lugar ao desespero da aproximação dos NOM's. Bem, não tão próximos assim, ainda faltavam meses para os testes mas, para os alunos que já lotavam a biblioteca, parecia que os NOM's seriam realizados no dia seguinte.

— Eu não entendo como você não pode estar preocupada. — Daphne comentou de passagem quando Dallas cruzou com o grupo de meninas do quinto ano da Sonserina, todas debruçadas sobre pilhas de livros como se fossem conseguir absorver os últimos quatro anos de Hogwarts em apenas quatro horas.

Ela não estava preocupada porque os NOM's serviam para garantir uma carreira no mundo mágico e Dallas não tinha futuro nesta sociedade.

A realidade deste pensamento a assolou como um soco na boca do estômago.

Dallas não tinha futuro no mundo mágico porque o futuro dela já estava planejado. Seria uma faculdade trouxa e então, após a formatura e obtenção do diploma, o casamento com Allen Halliwell. Os mesmos Halliwell que iriam para a festa de Natal este ano na mansão Winford, festa esta que Amélia exigiu ter a presença de Dallas.

A lembrança tirou todo o bom humor que ela tinha naquele dia, o suficiente para quando a Armada Dumbledore encontrou-se na Sala Precisa sob lições de como conjurar um Patrono, Dallas não conseguiu emitir nem uma faísca prateada da ponta de sua varinha. Ela não tinha muitas lembranças felizes ao longo de sua vida, se fosse falar a verdade, e recordar de que estava comprometida e com o futuro já selado, o suficiente para não preocupar-se com os testes do Ministério, não a ajudou em nada a completar aquela lição.

Por duas horas Dallas tentou conjurar um Patrono, completamente em vão. E, quando a aula terminou, os alunos despediram-se uns dos outros desejando um Feliz Natal, e deixaram a Sala Precisa. Granger e Weasley foram os últimos a partir da sala, após lançarem um longo e significativo olhar para Potter, um gesto que Dallas ignorou ter visto em favor de conjurar aquele maldito Patrono.

— Qual lembrança que você está usando? — a voz de Potter, perto de sua orelha, a assustou a ponto dela interromper o feitiço no meio. O Patrono desapareceu antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em ser formado.

— Sinceramente? Nenhuma em especial. Eu não tenho lembranças suficientemente felizes para conjurar um Patrono.

— Isto não é possível. — Dallas sentiu as pontas dos dedos de Potter tocarem o seu punho fechado, o que justamente segurava a varinha. O corpo dele estava praticamente moldando-se ao seu, o que fez o seu coração acelerar tanto as batidas dentro do peito que ela achou que o mesmo quisesse fugir de sua caixa toráxica. — Você só precisa fazer uma forcinha. A lembrança não precisa ser a mais feliz de todas, mas sim uma que, quando você traz de volta à superfície de sua mente, cria uma reação em cadeia, gerando emoções positivas. — lembranças felizes que gerassem emoções positivas ao serem recordadas? Dallas não estava conseguindo puxar nenhuma à mente, porque todos os seus sentidos estavam ocupados demais registrando a proximidade de Potter de seu corpo, o toque dele quase inexistente na pele exposta de seu pulso, a respiração quente dele em sua nuca.

— Lembrança feliz e emoções positivas, certo? — Dallas pigarreou, na tentativa de recuperar o controle de seu corpo, sem muito sucesso. O seu coração acelerou mais a batida em seu peito, os seus joelhos estavam estranhamente fracos, e quando a outra mão de Potter pousou em seu ombro, ela achou que iria desmontar diante daquele toque.

Todas essas sensações eram estrangeiras e ao mesmo tempo familiares. Eram sensações que raramente acometiam o seu ser e que, quando aconteciam, era na presença de Potter ou por causa dele. E então Dallas lembrou do primeiro olhar que trocou com ele no Gringotes, do sorriso tímido que ele lhe deu no Olivaras, da primeira tentativa frustrada de amizade no primeiro ano deles, do olhar abobalhado quando ela o beijou após o incidente da Câmara Secreta, da primeira vez em que viu Edwiges entrar pela janela de seu quarto, trazendo entre as garras uma mensagem fuleira mas que ela ainda guardava como o seu bem mais precioso em seu cofre na Mansão Winford, do abraço que Potter lhe deu depois de um confronto com Draco, do beijo de despedida que recebeu no Baile de Inverno...

— _Expecto Patronum_! — o feitiço brotou da ponta de sua varinha em um estouro de prata brilhante e tomou forma poucos segundos depois. A lince tocou o chão com a suavidade e elegância de todo felino, lambeu uma das patas brilhantes e então, sem cerimônia, foi até Dallas, roçou em suas pernas em um gesto de carinho e então desapareceu como fumaça no ar.

— Muito bom. — a voz de Potter não estava mais tão próxima de sua orelha e Dallas notou com desgosto que ele havia afastado-se durante a execução do feitiço. O corpo dele não mais moldava-se contra o dela e ele não a tocava mais. Dallas sentiu um estranho vazio interior diante deste afastamento. — Oh! — Potter completou em um tom suave e Dallas não entendeu o que ele queria dizer até ver que os olhos verdes estavam mirando algo que descia do teto. Um ramo de visco que acabava de se formar sobre a cabeça deles. Agora Dallas só não sabia dizer se quem desejou o visco havia sido Potter ou ela.

— Clichê. — Dallas murmurou e quando baixou os olhos do visco, viu Potter bem mais próximo do que estava antes, próximo o suficiente para os seus corpos novamente estarem moldando-se um ao outro. Ele estava bem mais alto que no ano anterior, o suficiente que, para olhá-la, precisava abaixar um pouco a cabeça e Dallas precisava erguer a dela a ponto de seus olhares se conectarem. As pontas dos dedos dele tocaram a bochecha pálida de Dallas, cujo coração desistiu de bater acelerado e parou de vez dentro de seu peito. A cena inteira acontecia em câmera lenta, Dallas sentia que tudo ocorria em câmera lenta, a aproximação do rosto dele do seu, o toque imperceptível dos dedos de Potter em sua bochecha, o modo como os olhos dele desviaram dos de Dallas focaram em seus lábios.

Dallas sabia o que iria acontecer no próximo segundo, e todo o seu ser almejava por aquele beijo, mais do que qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse desejado na vida. Mas o beijo era reconhecer algo entre eles, algo que vinha ocorrendo há anos, crescendo e amadurecendo há anos, era finalmente admitir um sentimento que era perigoso de sentir e Dallas não podia dar esta ilusão a Potter. O Destino dela já estava traçada, determinado desde o seu nascimento, ela tinha um acordo com Amélia e Potter tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar neste momento. A volta de Voldemort sendo a maior delas. Por isso que foi com pesar e o coração em pausa em seu peito que ela abaixou os olhos e então o rosto. O gesto deixou clara a sua rejeição para Potter e da mesma forma lenta em que ele se aproximou, ele se afastou.

— Eu não posso. — Dallas disse com a voz quase sumida e sem dar muitas explicações. — Eu sinto muito. — pediu, porque ela realmente sentia muito, porque ela realmente queria mudar o _status quo_ entre eles, porque ela queria mais do que tudo finalmente assumir o que havia entre eles, mas não podia. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer naquele momento foi deixar a Sala Precisa sem olhar para trás.

**oOo**

— Você ficou sabendo? — foram as primeiras palavras a saírem da boca de Patrick quando ele sentou no banco oposto à Dallas, dentro da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Dallas mirou o amigo com a sua usual expressão de quem julgava o nível inteligência dele e considerava a mesma falha, mas a resposta de Patrick para isto foi um rolar de olhos seguido pela abertura do Profeta Diário. — Arthur Weasley foi atacado dentro do Ministério e está internado no St. Mungus. — havia uma foto de Arthur Weasley no rodapé da página do Profeta, que Patrick girou para a observação de Dallas, mas o título da matéria informava que um funcionário do Ministério da Magia havia ferido-se em uma inspeção de rotina.

— O Profeta Diário clama diferente. — Dallas comentou e foi a vez dela de receber de Patrick o olhar de quem julgava o nível de inteligência dela e a considerava falha.

— Sim, porque o Profeta Diário é um jornal sério e 100% crível, não é mesmo? — a resposta de Dallas ao sarcasmo de Patrick foi um rolar de olhos. — O que está acontecendo com você nesses últimos dias? Você já foi melhor, mas anda estranhamente dispersa desde… — ele hesitou, estreitou os olhos na direção dela e Dallas percebeu o momento em que as engrenagens rodaram dentro do cérebro corvinal do garoto e somaram dois mais dois, chegando a quatro. — O que aconteceu entre Potter e você na Sala Precisa, depois daquele último encontro da Armada?

— Nada. — Dallas não mentiu. Tecnicamente, não havia acontecido nada entre eles.

— Nada uma ova! Não venha me dizer que não aconteceu nada quando Potter tem te lançado olhares longos e sofridos nos últimos dias. — Patrick comentou com o usual tom dramático que ele empregava quando o assunto era a novela mexicana que desenrolava entre Dallas e Potter.

— Talvez, e somente talvez, tenha quase acontecido um beijo…

— O QUÊ?! — Dallas quase ficou surda com o grito do amigo. Verdade. Os seus ouvidos zumbiam diante da forma como o "e" saiu mais agudo que o normal ao final do grito. Ainda bem que a porta da cabine estava fechada e ela costumava colocar um feitiço abafador nesta para ter momentos de leitura tranquilos. — Você beijou o Harry?

— Não! Eu disse que _quase_ o beijei. O ato não foi concretizado.

— Como? Por quê? Por quê?! Ele deu para trás? — Patrick tinha largado o Profeta Diário em favor desta história ainda mais mirabolante do que qualquer coisa que o jornal pudesse lhe oferecer.

— Não.

— Você deu para trás?! — Dallas não o respondeu, mas a sua expressão e silêncio foram o suficiente para Patrick saber o que precisava saber. — Meu bom senhor, dê-me paciência. — ele jogou os braços para o alto e rolou os olhos, como se realmente pedisse força aos céus, antes de inclinar-se para frente e segurar as mãos de Dallas entre as suas. — Dallas, eu estava deixando o rio seguir o seu fluxo, mas a corrente está encontrando tantas pedras no caminho que está começando a me dar nos nervos. — Patrick olhou bem dentro dos olhos da amiga antes de dizer: — Harry gosta de você, e você gosta do Harry, então por que cacete vocês não se beijaram?! — Dallas retirou as mãos de entre as deles com mais brusquidão que o necessário. O palavrão foi rude, o drama de Patrick exagerado, mas o tom dele de incredulidade era genuíno e a pergunta era verdadeira. Se eles se gostavam, por que não se beijaram?

— Porque eu estou noiva e Potter tem o Lorde das Trevas com quem se preocupar.

— Epa, epa, epa! Que história é esta de que você está noiva? — Dallas recostou no assento e Patrick imitou os seus gestos. Este detalhe de sua vida era algo que ela nunca havia compartilhado com o amigo porque era algo que ela convenientemente tendia a esquecer.

O casamento com Allen Halliwell era um fato sacramentado desde o seu nascimento, algo que ela aceitou como parte de sua realidade e absorveu porque, convenhamos, Dallas nunca imaginou-se como uma mulher adulta com um amplo círculo social de amizade e com grandes experiências no amor. Sentimentalismo não era algo que combinava com a personalidade dela, então um casamento arranjado não seria um fardo tão grande assim, ainda mais um casamento que lhe traria mais lucro do que prejuízo. Mas ela também nunca pensou que na sua equação perfeita entraria a variável de sua herança bruxa e um herói do mundo mágico.

— Dallas? — Patrick a chamou em um tom mais brando e preocupado. Dallas suspirou e contou para ele sobre o famigerado acordo que a sua avó fez com a família Halliwell. — Eu poderia protestar dizendo que isto é absurdo e arcaico, que a sua avó não pode usá-la como moeda de troca desta maneira, mas esta é uma prática que algumas famílias sangue-puro ainda empregam, então o melhor a fazer é ficar com a boca fechada. — ele comentou ao final do relato.

— _Grand-mère_ não está me usando como moeda de troca, ela está garantindo estabilidade em meu futuro, isto sim.

— Eu não compro esta. Não mesmo.

— Por quê?

— Dallas, você é uma menina inteligente, provavelmente a mais inteligente de toda a escola. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa, ser qualquer coisa, dentro e fora do mundo mágico, por que então se conforma em ser uma esposa decorativa para um cara rico? Não faz sentido algum!

— Porque eu não sei ser outra coisa.

— Continuo não acreditando nisto. — Patrick comentou petulante e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em um gesto desafiador. Dallas reprimiu um bufo de impaciência. O amigo não entendia, ele não entendia esta vida, este mundo. Dallas poderia ser o que ela quisesse, mas somente a inteligência dela não bastaria, havia um estigma a cercando, tão arcaico quanto certas tradições trouxa e bruxa. Ela não teria portas abertas em nenhuma das sociedades. Para os bruxos, ela era uma bruxa sem nome, destinada a mediocridade porque mesmo sendo uma sonserina ela não tinha laço algum com os seus colegas de casa e nem queria ter, visto que a maioria deles eram filhos de Comensais da Morte, incluindo o seu próprio irmão. Ninguém sabia que ela era uma Black e se descobrissem, também descobririam como o sangue Black foi parar em suas veias.

A mesma coisa acontecia no mundo trouxa, a sua reputação estava arruinada desde o seu nascimento, as portas estavam fechadas para ela por causa de erros de terceiros, e os Halliwell eram a única chance dela ter algum futuro promissor pela frente, por menor que este fosse. E Potter? Que futuro ela tinha exatamente com Potter? Ele que tinha um alvo na testa e poderia ser morto amanhã? E a ideia de perdê-lo a aterrorizava tanto que preferia não tê-lo, sob a ilusão de que doeria menos se algo acontecesse à ele.

— Não me interessa se você acredita ou não! — Dallas disse por fim, no instante em que o Expresso foi desacelerando até parar completamente, indicando a chegada deles à Londres. — Porque não é a sua vida, é a minha! — completou e deixou a cabine com um bater da porta.


	36. Capítulo 35

Os Winford tinham uma tradição de oferecerem as melhores festas de Natal de toda a Londres. Festas regadas de luxo, decorações invejáveis, dignas de capas de revista sobre decoração e arquitetura, comida deslumbrante e em porções minimalistas e convidados ricos e ilustríssimos trajando vestidos e ternos da alta costura, rodando pelo enorme salão principal da casa, entre garçons bem paramentados que sempre estavam a postos para nunca deixarem as taças de champanhe vazias. Ser convidado para uma festa de Natal dos Winford tinha tanto peso e renome do que conseguir um assento no Met Gala.

Dallas não considerava o evento grande coisa, visto que o frequentava desde os quatro anos de idade e após uma década, a festa tornava-se um pouco enfadonha. A decoração, obviamente, mudava a cada ano, embora o tema base de inspiração fosse o Natal, alguns convidados já eram figurinhas carimbadas no evento, outros eram novas caras dentro desta sociedade elitista e com várias panelinhas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Clarisse perguntou ao entrar no corredor de acesso a cozinha, tão movimentado quanto a festa com as idas e vindas dos garçons, e ver Dallas recostada contra a parede. — Você sabe que se a sra. Winford não a vir naquele salão dará um chilique. — Dallas duvidava que a sua avó fosse fazer algum escândalo em público, ou até mesmo no privado, mas o sermão dela seria longo e tedioso se os seus olhos não encontrassem os da neta ao menos cinco vezes naquela noite. — Você está linda! — Clarisse completou ao finalmente prestar atenção no que a jovem vestia. Era um vestido de manga curta, em tom prateado, com comprimento até os joelhos, saia boca de sino, com bordados negros em forma de flores e folhas, ela também estava de salto e o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo simples, o que dava destaque ao rosto bonito e aos lábios pintados de vermelho da cor do vinho tinto. — Cadê aquela menininha magricela e dos joelhos ralados? — brincou e Dallas rolou os olhos.

— Blasfêmia de sua parte dizer que os Winford são tão desleixados que ralam joelhos. — Dallas retrucou em um tom que misturava zombaria e divertimento e Clarisse riu, já mais do que acostumada com a acidez da menina.

— Próximo domingo confessarei os meus pecados ao padre, então. Mas vá, vá, antes que a sra. Winford verdadeiramente dê um chilique. — Clarisse praticamente enxotou Dallas daquele corredor ao empurrá-la pelos ombros em direção a saída e ainda fez um "shuu" com as mãos quando a garota olhou por cima do ombro para a governanta.

— Dallas Winford. — Dallas ouviu alguém falar as suas costas assim que entrou no salão, com pessoas conversando em tons polidos em vários pontos, embalados pela música da banda de cordas contratada para o evento. No centro do salão havia uma pista de dança, ladeada por mesas, onde alguns casais arriscavam os passos de uma valsa. Quando Dallas virou, Allen Halliwell era quem havia a chamado e sorria dentes brancos e perfeitos no rosto de pele imaculada e cabelo bem arrumado com gel.

Dallas lembrava de seus encontros prévios com Allen e de um menino magricela, de aparelho e pele inflamada por acne, mas agora parecia que os hormônios da adolescência finalmente o alcançaram, lhe dando mais corpo, o aparelho foi retirado, deixando a mostra um resultado de sucesso para o tratamento dentário, e alguém deu ao garoto o número de um bom Dermatologista.

— Allen Halliwell, vejo que alguém finalmente está usando o dinheiro em causa própria. — Allen ensaiou uma risada afetada diante da alfinetada.

— Quando eu vi a sua propaganda no centro de Londres percebi que eu precisava melhorar o meu visual se quisesse ficar a altura da minha futura esposa. — e então ele recolheu uma mão de Dallas, sem o consentimento dela, e depositou um beijo nos nós dos dedos. Tão rápido quanto ele recolheu a mão, Allen a soltou, provavelmente porque a sobrancelha erguida de Dallas na direção dele mostrou que o gesto não foi bem vindo.

— Que consideração. — Dallas disse, debochada, mas o sorriso de Allen não desapareceu de seu rosto.

— Daria-me a honra de uma dança? — Allen convidou com uma mão estendida na direção dela, membro que Dallas considerou por longos segundos antes de aceitar o convite e deixar-se levar pelo rapaz para a pista de dança.

Os burburinhos começaram logo que as pessoas notaram quem era o novo casal na pista. A notícia do noivado dos dois jovens ainda não tinha vazado para a imprensa, Amélia estava esperando mais alguns anos para anunciar a união, mas um grupo seleto já sabia da história e outros desconfiavam do arranjo visto que os Halliwell, novos ricos e não provindos de famílias tradicionais e nobres da bretanha, eram convidados de honra naquela festa. Alguma razão haveria de ter.

Os dois alcançaram o centro da pista e Allen suavemente começou a guiar Dallas de acordo com o ritmo tocado pela banda, uma mistura moderna de valsa e balada pop.

— E então? Ansiosa? — Allen perguntou ainda com o sorriso atarrachado no rosto dermatologicamente tratado.

— Pelo quê?

— Nosso matrimônio, o que mais? — Dallas pausou um segundo o balançar deles e recuou um pouco o corpo para trás para olhar bem dentro dos olhos de Allen. O que encontrou lá a fez rir.

— Allen, isto não é mais a era medieval, você pode transar com quem quiser, não precisa se guardar para o nosso casamento. — voltaram a dançar e Allen exalou ruidosamente o ar e adquiriu uma falsa expressão ofendida.

— Dallas Winford, você não vai se guardar para o nosso casamento?! — disse em um tom ultrajado e que não convenceria nem mesmo uma criança de dois anos. Dallas riu.

Allen e ela estudaram na mesma academia primária, antes dela seguir para Hogwarts e ele para seja lá onde os pais dele o tenha enviado, não conviveram muito como colegas de escola, provavelmente porque o garoto era um ano acima do dela, mas Allen foi um dos poucos, senão raros colegas, que não a atazanava por causa de seu status de bastarda. Esta era a vantagem de ser um novo rico: para eles, esse tradicionalismo arcaico das antigas e nobres famílias da Grã-Bretanha era motivo de piada e boas gargalhadas e, algumas vezes, fonte de zombaria. Estavam a poucos anos de entrarem no século vinte e um e famílias como os Winford, Bancroft, Billford-Whale, entre outros, prestigiavam mais o nome do que a bolsa de valores.

"O nome é tudo, Dallas!" Foi uma lição que Amélia a ensinou no momento em que aprendeu a falar. "Você pode estar na ruína, mas se ainda tiver um nome de peso, consegue se reerguer em segundos!"

Dallas invejava a liberdade do nome Halliwell, tão novo na alta sociedade, com um toque de modernidade, desprendido de padrões e tradições tolas, invejava tanto que não se opunha em atrelá-lo ao seu nome, mesmo que fosse usando métodos arcaicos e questionáveis. Ao menos, como Amélia lhe disse, com os Halliwell ela seria apenas Dallas, a esposa do herdeiro da fortuna da família, e não mais Dallas, a filha bastarda de Albert Winford.

— Não seja pudico, Allen, não combina com você. Embora ache um gasto inútil do meu tempo, eu leio alguns tablóides, apenas para dar boas umas risadas da futilidade de algumas pessoas, e vi algumas fotos curiosas de você com Wilhelmina Temple.

Os Temple, como os Halliwell, eram novos ricos, de duas gerações da família. A fortuna começou com o avô, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando novas tecnologias foram criadas para auxiliar na vitória dos Aliados sobre o Eixo.

— Se não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúmes, mas tão sentimento está abaixo de você, não? — Dallas não estava tão certa. Alguns anos atrás concordaria com Allen sem hesitar, alguns anos atrás e antes de conhecer Harry Potter, ela considerava o ciúme um sentimento tolo e digno de pessoas fracas. Hoje ela não estava mais tão certa. — Humm, farejo uma história aí.

Amélia sempre acusou Allen de ser um cabeça de vento que no fim levaria os negócios da família Halliwell para o buraco porque ele não tinha vocação alguma para o assunto, e isto era uma verdade, em partes. Allen não tinha vocação para o mundo dos negócios, ele era péssimo em Matemática Financeira e politicagem, mas não significava que ele era cabeça de vento. O talento de Allen estava na arte e isto lhe deu um dom nato de perceber os menores detalhes, especialmente nas micro-expressões das pessoas. Decifrar os pensamentos de Dallas diante de um leve torcer dos lábios dela não deveria ter sido tão difícil.

— Não quero falar sobre isto. — Dallas desconversou.

— Tem certeza? — Allen insistiu ao girá-la pelo salão.

— Allen... — Dallas prosseguiu em um tom de alerta, pois sabia que Allen era como um cachorro magro com um osso quando o assunto lhe interessava.

— Venha, venha até o meu escritório. — Allen disse em tom brincalhão e puxou Dallas para fora da pista de dança, a guiou por entre os convidados, até que eles saíram pelas portas duplas de vidro que davam para os jardins decorados com minúsculas luzinhas e salpicado de flocos de neve. O vento gelado arrepiou a pele de Dallas e rapidamente Allen despiu a jaqueta de seu terno e a colocou sobre os ombros da garota.

— O que você anda comendo em… — Dallas deixou vagando no ar, querendo entender de onde vinha aquela atitude tão ousada dele.

— Escola Preparatória Terrance Sinclair. — Allen completou, solícito. Sim, a cara e prestigiada escola de negócios de Londres, que educava herdeiros de grandes fortunas e conglomerados a assumirem em um futuro próximo o negócio da família. — A liberdade, minha querida, a liberdade.

— Como? — eles começaram a caminhar pela trilha de pedra que serpenteava os jardins muito bem cuidados para uma estação fria como o inverno britânico. Se Dallas não soubesse das habilidades extraordinárias da equipe de jardinagem, diria que tal resultado foi obtido com magia.

— Você sabia que como detentor do maior percentual de ações e dono da empresa, eu posso nomear o meu sucessor?

— Sim, e? — Allen parou de caminhar e pôs-se na frente de Dallas, a olhando significativamente e em silêncio por longos segundos. — Não. Não! Absolutamente não! — ela deu a volta por ele e retomou a caminhada. O som de solas amassando areia e esmagando pedras mostrou que Allen a seguia.

— Não é por isso que Amélia convenceu os meus pais a nos casar? Para te dar um futuro brilhante?

— Allen, seu pai não irá permitir isto, não enquanto ele estiver vivo. Wallace Halliwell é futurista, mas não é _tão_ moderno assim para ver uma mulher como CEO da companhia dele.

— E também não vai viver para sempre. — Dallas deu um relance para Allen que emparelhou com ela.

— Planejando um patricídio, Allen? — o garoto riu.

— Óbvio que não. Eu adoro o meu pai, mas o plano dele é de me nomear herdeiro quando eu chegar aos vinte e um anos, me treinar por alguns anos no negócio e então passar todo o controle dele para mim e você e eu sabemos como eu sou péssimo nesse assunto. — Dallas sabia, na última escola deles alguns anos diferenciados fizeram um trabalho em conjunto sobre montar, manter e expandir um negócio, as séries foram separadas em grupos, as idades diferenciadas proporcionou conhecimentos e experiências diferentes, e cada grupo montou uma empresa e tinham que negociar uns com os outros no que seria o mercado de negócios. Resumindo a ópera, a empresa do grupo de Allen abriu falência após a primeira semana devido a má administração de capital. A empresa de Dallas foi uma das duas a ficar de pé e prosperando até o final do experimento.

— Okay, okay, eu assumo a sua companhia para deixá-lo livre para pintar aqueles borrões que você chama de arte. — Dallas disse com um rolar de olhos e um falso tom sofrido. O plano não era tão ruim, ela poderia construir um nome para ela dentro deste mundo competitivo e acirrado, ela teria bala na agulha o suficiente para isto. Ela transformaria o Grupo Halliwell uma empresa de milhões para bilhões, ela podia fazer isto.

— Você é um anjo! — Allen disse empolgado e a forma de agradecimento dele pegou Dallas tão de surpresa que ela mal teve tempo de reagir aos lábios do garoto sobre os seus. — Hum, interessante. — Allen murmurou quando se separaram, lambendo os lábios como se pudesse sentir neles o gosto de cereja do batom de Dallas. — Deixa eu só ver uma coisa. — e a beijou de novo, e sem aviso. Desta vez Dallas reagiu, e não foi o empurrão que ela planejou dar nele, para afastá-lo de si. De alguma forma, o seu corpo a traiu e então os seus braços envolveram pelo pescoço dele enquanto os braços de Allen a envolveram pela cintura, a abraçando e tornando aquele momento ainda mais íntimo.

Quando se separaram, as suas respirações estavam ofegantes e as suas bochechas rubras. Dallas soltou Allen que retribuiu o gesto, desfazendo o abraço, e ambos recuaram um passo, dando espaço um para o outro.

— Adorei esta nova maneira de selar acordos. Deveríamos repetir mais vezes. — Allen comentou em um tom jovial e Dallas rolou os olhos.

— Cala a boca. — retrucou, apenas por força do hábito, embora em seu rosto houvesse um discreto sorriso.

— Relaxa, Dallas, foi só um beijo. Nada de ruim acontece por causa de um beijo. — Allen declarou e Dallas deveria ter pressentido ali um mau agouro, porque no dia seguinte havia uma foto do seu beijo com Allen como destaque na coluna sobre celebridades do _The Sun._

— Quem deixou a imprensa entrar na festa? — Dallas comentou horrorizada ao ver a foto. O ângulo não era ruim, nem o foco, o que mostrava que Allen e ela estavam tão entretidos em trocar saliva que nem perceberam a aproximação de alguém, e a foto não era assim tão comprometedora, era apenas um beijo, mas ainda sim Dallas sempre detestou ter a sua vida exposta de maneira tão rude pela imprensa.

— A imprensa sempre é convidada para as nossas festas. — Amélia comentou ao tomar um gole de seu chá. Avó e neta estavam no solário da mansão aproveitando a companhia uma da outra em um desjejum. — Em outra situação eu a repreenderia pela indiscrição, mas o beijo nos deixou em vantagem, um suposto relacionamento entre Allen e você é o plano de fundo perfeito para quando o anúncio do casamento for feito. A imprensa não irá desconfiar do súbito enlace e do nosso acordo com os Halliwell se tiverem provas de que já havia algo acontecendo entre vocês.

— Fico feliz que o meu primeiro beijo encaixe-se tão bem em seus planos, _grand-mère_. — Dallas comentou com um muxoxo e Amélia arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Primeiro beijo? — a matriarca repetiu e viu a neta dar de ombros e desviar o olhar em uma vã tentativa de esconder o rubor em suas bochechas. — E como é que foi? — perguntou e Dallas voltou a encará-la e hesitou alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Molhado.


	37. Capítulo 36

O retorno para Hogwarts havia sido estranho e boa parte disto deu-se ao fato de que Potter estava tratando Dallas de forma mais gélida que o vento glacial da Antártida.

Nos encontros da Armada Dumbledore, quando Potter costumava arrumar qualquer desculpa e oportunidade para ficar próximo dela, agora ele mantinha a distância e parecia estranhamente íntimo de Cho Chang, com quem trocava sorrisos e outras futilidades. Até mesmo Weasley a olhava torto vez ou outra, quando no passado a interação entre eles sempre foi nula e o grifinório nunca dispensou um segundo de sua atenção para ela. O olhar de Granger, no entanto, era pior, porque era um olhar de pena, pena de Dallas, pena de Potter, um olhar que tentava compreender como eles tinham chegado naquele ponto. Dallas muitas vezes sentiu-se tentada a aproximar-se da grifinória, perguntar à ela o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas o seu orgulho não estava no fundo do poço para ela cometer tamanha gafe. Além do mais, Potter e ela concordaram em manter a distância e parecia que agora ele finalmente estava cumprindo a parte dele na barganha.

Ainda sim, isto não melhorou o humor de Dallas quando na manhã do Dia dos Namorados ela teve o desprazer de testemunhar Potter e Chang em um encontro em Hogsmeade. Em um bom dia, Dallas não daria a mínima para este fato, Potter era solteiro e desimpedido, livre para sair com quem quisesse, mas Chang sorria de forma tão açucarada que dava para perceber a falsidade dela a quilômetros de distância, fora que estava claro que ela estava exibindo Potter como um troféu, como alguém que dizia para todos "olhem para mim, a fodona que conseguiu um encontro com o salvador do Mundo Mágico". Era enojante.

— Opa! — Dallas sentiu dedos mornos tocarem o seu pulso e abaixar a sua mão, apontando a ponta de sua varinha para o chão. — Não é legal azararmos colegas de escola. — Patrick comentou após soltar a mão dela. Ela nem ao menos havia percebido que sacou a varinha para deformar a cara sonsa de Chang com um feitiço corrosivo bem nocivo. — Mesmo que eles mereçam. — pela expressão enojada que Patrick fez, ele também percebeu que a colega corvinal só estava interessada na boa fama que sair com Potter lhe traria.

— Eu não entendo, por que não a Weasley? — Dallas comentou, afastando-se daquele teatro patético que era Chang arrastando Potter para cima e para baixo e para lojas de Hogsmeade que não tinham nada a ver com os gostos do garoto.

— Como? — Patrick respondeu em um tom genuinamente confuso.

— Se Potter queria namorar alguém, por que não a Weasley?

— Eu não acho que a Gina seja a escolha primária de Harry para namorada. — Patrick falou, dispensando a amiga um olhar bem significativo. Dallas rolou os olhos diante da acusação que leu dentro das íris castanhas do garoto.

— Podemos, por favor, deixar de lado por um minuto a minha complicada relação com Potter?

— Okay. Bem, provavelmente porque Gina Weasley superou a paixonite que tinha por Harry, Harry não tem nenhum interesse nela além de amizade e ele na verdade está querendo te irritar por causa do beijo.

— Beijo? Que beijo?

— Página seis, _The Sun_? Embora seja o herói do mundo mágico, Harry Potter ainda é um adolescente de quinze anos, com os hormônios de um adolescente de quinze anos, a cabeça de um adolescente de quinze anos e a racionalidade de um adolescente de quinze anos que deve ter ficado com o ego e orgulho bem feridos ao ver que a garota que ele gosta dispensou um beijo dele para dias depois beijar outro cara e ter este fato registrado pela imprensa britânica. Quem era aquele cara, aliás? O _The Sun_ soltou umas especulações bem malucas sobre o relacionamento de vocês.

É, Dallas lembrava de ter lido essas especulações. Na verdade foram mais teorias que geralmente os jornais usavam quando flagravam dois herdeiros em um encontro íntimo, teorias que diziam que futuras uniões estariam por vir. Infelizmente, neste caso, a teoria em questão era mais do que um simples boato que o _The Sun_ pretendia espalhar e realmente a pura verdade.

— Lembra do noivo que eu comentei que eu tinha? Pois é. — Dallas deixou vagando no ar mas, para um bom entendedor, meia palavra bastava e Patrick era um ótimo entendedor.

— Eu pensei que o que vocês tinham era apenas um simples acordo comercial, não havia sentimentos envolvidos!

— E não há. Foi um beijo de momento, nada para fazer tamanho alarde, nada emocionalmente significativo.

— Harry considerou emocionalmente significativo, por isso que ele está deixando a Chang arrastá-lo para a Madame Puddifoot. — Dallas deu um relance para o casal em questão, facilmente identificável entre moradores, visitantes e alunos de Hogwarts transitando pela rua principal de Hogsmeade e realmente, como Patrick comentou, Chang arrastava Potter para a casa de chá de decoração duvidosa e que estava sendo a anfitriã naquela tarde para os casais apaixonados e adolescentes carregados de hormônios que achavam estar apaixonados.

Dallas reconsiderou azarar Chang por puro despeito e porque a cara de Potter era digna de pena. Estava claro no rosto dele que ele não queria estar ali, que estava questionando as suas escolhas naquele momento, mas que agora que tinha entrado na chuva, nada poderia fazer a não ser se molhar. Dallas deu as costas para o casalzinho "_feliz",_ porque se Potter queria agir na infantilidade por causa de um beijo, então isto era problema dele.

Após o Dia dos Namorados, a tensão continuou forte em Hogwarts, Trelawney foi demitida sem nenhum remorso pelo sapo gordo da Umbridge e só não foi expulsa do castelo por interferência de Dumbledore. Está certo que a professora de Adivinhação não era a favorita de muitos, mas se comparada ao sapo rosa, ela era muito mais querida.

A Guerra Fria ocorrendo entre Potter e Dallas era óbvia até mesmo para quem não era da Armada Dumbledore. Os embates Sonserina x Grifinória estavam mais intensos a cada dia e Potter azarou Draco ao menos umas quatro vezes em uma mesma semana em discussões ao longo dos corredores.

— Faça alguma coisa, Dallas! — Granger a abordou entre a aula de Poções e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. — A Grifinória não pode perder mais pontos do que já está perdendo. — finalizou e partiu sem nem ao menos dar tempo a Dallas para respirar e registrar o que a colega tinha dito. De alguma forma, havia caído sobre os ombros dela a responsabilidade de tirar Potter desta fase de lua virada, mas foi em mais um encontro da Armada Dumbledore que o caldo quente e borbulhando finalmente entornou da panela.

— O que é isto? — Dallas puxou a mão de Potter para mais perto de seu corpo, sem pedir nenhuma licença. Como sempre, tocá-lo fazia um comichão gostoso percorrer todo o seu corpo e como sempre ela ignorou esta sensação, mais preocupada com o fato de que nas costas da mão de Potter havia uma marca vermelha, inflamada e que formava claramente a frase "_eu não devo contar mentiras"._ Alguém tinha entalhado na carne de Potter letras de forma cruel e bárbara.

— Não te interessa! — Potter respondeu avesso, puxando a mão de volta e soltando-a dos dedos dela. — Não temos este tipo de relacionamento para você sentir-se no direito de me cobrar satisfações. — ele completou com azedume e em um tom mais alto que o necessário. Ao redor deles, a Armada Dumbledore congelou em seus movimentos, prendeu a respiração e esperou pelo próximo passo.

— Qual é o seu problema, Potter? — porque Dallas queria realmente saber. Eles tinham um acordo, então não havia razão para Potter ficar agindo como um namorado traído.

— Você não pode ser assim tão obtusa! Você sabe exatamente qual é o meu problema! — Dallas ponderou, olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar com ainda mais intensidade sob as luzes mágicas da sala. Se prestasse atenção, Dallas quase podia ver a magia estalando por detrás das íris, o que mostrava o quão poderoso o garoto era, que ele não sobreviveu ao ataque de Voldemort por sorte e por causa da proteção da mãe.

— Você está dando este chilique todo porque eu rejeitei o seu beijo? — alguém ofegou às costas dela, de rabo de olho viu colegas alargarem os olhos e sentiu um prazer mórbido ao ver a expressão sofrida e derrotada no rosto de Chang. Potter pareceu perceber que eles tinham plateia, porque segurou no braço de Dallas e a puxou para um canto da sala que prontamente fez paredes brotarem ao redor deles, criando uma ante sala com lareira e cadeiras de couro, porta devidamente fechada, proporcionando a privacidade da qual eles precisavam.

— Sim, eu estou dando este chilique todo porque você recusou o meu beijo, recusa reconhecer o que há entre nós, arruma desculpa atrás de desculpas para ficarmos afastados e eu concordo porque logicamente é o certo, logicamente eu sei que a nossa proximidade a coloca em perigo, mas toda a minha lógica vai pelo ralo no segundo em que você me olha e então eu pensei: "quer saber? Dane-se! O amanhã é incerto, então eu vou aproveitar o agora". E eu decido dar uma chance a nós e eu pensei que você estava no mesmo barco que eu, e então você diz não aos meus avanços e mal me explica o por quê. Porque você não me rejeitou porque não está interessada em mim, porque não gosta de mim, mas por razões que somente você sabe e aí eu abro o jornal na manhã de Natal e tem uma foto gigantesca sua na coluna de fofocas beijando outro cara! Então sim, eu estou em todo o meu direito de dar um chilique! — ele praticamente berrou a última parte e o fogo da lareira crepitou com mais força, como se refletisse a frustração de Potter em suas chamas. — Quem era aquele cara?! — exigiu saber.

Dallas abriu a boca, fechou, olhou bem para o rosto dele, viu a angústia estampada ali, um desespero que ela viu Potter demonstrar em poucas vezes, e somente em situações extremas, e pensou se realmente era uma boa ideia dizer a verdade. Mas não sabe-la era pior do que sabe-la, não? E Dallas não era cruel desta maneira.

— Amélia, a minha avó, ela fez um acordo com a família Halliwell, um acordo que garantisse um futuro estável para mim.

— O quê?

— Veja bem Potter, eu sou uma filha bastarda e as chances de eu herdar alguma coisa como uma Winford é mínima. Meredith, a minha madrasta, fará questão de tornar a minha vida um inferno quando eu não tiver mais a proteção da minha avó, mesmo que eu ganhe alguma coisa referente a fortuna da família, ela tentará de todas as maneiras mudar isto, não por ambição, não porque precisa do dinheiro, mas somente por despeito, somente para descontar a amargura dela sobre mim, então Amélia fez um acordo com os Halliwell que beneficiará ambas as famílias.

— Que acordo?

— O mais tradicional e mais antigo acordo que duas famílias de dinheiro, com herdeiros de idades semelhantes e de gêneros opostos podem chegar. — Potter ponderou um pouco, antes de arregalar os olhos.

— Um casamento arranjado?! — ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras diante de tamanho ultraje. — Isto daqui não é mais a idade média! E eu suponho que aquele era o seu noivo. — o "_noivo"_ saiu da boca dele como se fosse um xingamento.

— Allen e eu não somos próximos, mas também fizemos o nosso acordo, o que nos será proveitoso.

— E o quê? Selaram o acordo com um beijo? — Dallas deu de ombros.

— Aconteceu. — e uma das poltronas de couro explodiu como se tivesse recebido um _reducto_ em cheio. Dallas pulou de susto diante disto e mirou Potter, que arfava e cujos olhos estavam absurdamente verdes.

— Você não pode me convencer que está conformada com isto! Com este futuro!

— É o futuro que eu sempre soube que iria ter. É algo que nem mesmo Meredith poderá contestar.

— Isto era antes de você descobrir ser uma bruxa! Você é a bruxa mais brilhante e mais poderosa que eu já conheci! A garota mais brilhante que eu já conheci! Você não pode querer me convencer que vai contentar-se com isto, que não consegue ser nada além disto, você não pode ser tão fútil assim!

— Como é?! — fútil? Como assim ele ousava chamá-la de fútil?

— Sim, fútil! Você não tem razão alguma para aceitar este casamento, o faz porque é a saída mais fácil, porque por mais que você se faça de durona e diga que as pedras atiradas não te machucam, a verdade é que elas machucam sim, você só se acostumou com a dor. Você se conformou e aceitou o que as pessoas dizem sobre você. A filha bastarda, sem chance alguma de futuro, então contenta-se com as migalhas que te arremessam e as aceita porque não quer perder o conforto na qual cresceu, não quer lutar as suas próprias batalhas, conquistar o seu próprio espaço do zero!

Um tapa na cara teria doído menos, não teria sido tão verdadeiramente doloroso, não é mesmo? Não é como se Dallas nunca tivesse pensado nisto. Ela era inteligente, era uma bruxa poderosa, ela poderia ser o que quisesse, então porque conformar-se com tão pouco? Com um casamento arranjado que lhe daria algum status social e proteção contra a amargura de Meredith? Meredith não era uma deusa e se Dallas sumisse no mundo, quem era a mulher para machucá-la? Mas largar uma vida que sempre conheceu não era fácil. Dallas viveu maus bocados dentro da mansão Winford, mas nem tudo foi tristeza, nem tudo foi desavença, ela tinha algumas lembranças boas nas quais era extremamente apegada e largar isto tudo, largar o certo pelo duvidoso era assustador porque a verdade era que Dallas não saberia nem por onde começar.

— E o quê? Você está oferecendo ajuda para eu me libertar dessas convenções? "_Largue tudo o que você conhece e sabe para trás por mim, Dallas", _é isso?

— Não! Largue tudo o que você conhece e sabe para trás por _você_! Eu não me importo que você nunca fique comigo, desde que você seja feliz sendo você. — Dallas estava sem palavras, e isto era uma raridade. Ela não sabia o que dizer, o que responder àquela proposta tão estupidamente despretensiosa, portanto ela somente deixou o seu corpo responder por ela e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o seu coração.

As suas mãos reagiram antes que ela pudesse se parar e Dallas fechou os punhos na frente da camisa de Potter, o puxou com força o suficiente para fazer os seus corpos chocarem-se e moldarem-se um contra o outro, e então ela estava o beijando com força o suficiente para deixar marca. O único beijo que Dallas tinha dado na vida foi em Allen, algo sem graça e sem emoção. O beijo que deu em Allen não fez o seu coração acelerar, não tirou-lhe o ar, não fez um comichão gostoso correr por todo o seu corpo, não fez o sangue borbulhar sob a sua pele, os seus joelhos enfraqueceram e estrelas entrarem em supernova atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Potter a abraçou com força, colou ainda mais os seus corpos a ponto de nem mesmo uma fina folha de papel conseguir passar entre eles, as mãos dele grandes e calejadas pelo Quadribol apertavam-lhe a cintura, quase a erguiam do chão, enquanto as suas mãos menores e bem cuidadas ancoravam-se nos cabelos negros. Os lábios? Esses eram outra história. Eles disputavam por dominância enquanto mapeavam-se e exploravam-se e marcavam território na boca alheia, com língua, dentes, chocando-se de forma quase desajeitada mas não era como se eles realmente se importassem com isto, não é mesmo?

O beijo durou um minuto, e foi encerrado porque em algum momento ambos precisaram respirar. Dallas soltou-se de Potter e recuou aos tropeços, o seu rosto estava rubro, o seu peito arfava, e ela não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. O seu corpo tremia e ao olhar Potter ele parecia estar em um estado tão deplorável quanto ela.

— Eu… — ela ainda tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas considerou o gesto inútil e simplesmente fugiu da sala de forma covarde.

Dois minutos após a partida de Dallas, as paredes desfizeram-se e a ante sala desapareceu tão rápido quanto foi criada pela Sala Precisa. A reunião da Armada Dumbledore já tinha acabado e somente Hermione e Ron encontravam-se na sala, esperando pacientemente em sofás perto de uma lareira. Ron sorriu sacana ao ver o estado de Harry: descabelado, com o rosto vermelho e a roupa amarrotada. O sorriso de Hermione foi mais sábio e mais amigável.

— E então? Como foi? — ela perguntou pela terceira vez naquele ano. A primeira vez foi antes do Natal e a resposta de Harry foi uma carranca e um "_não quero falar sobre isto_". A segunda vez foi após o encontro do garoto com Cho em Hogsmeade, no Dia dos Namorados, algo que Hermione desaprovou imensamente, e a resposta dele foi "_molhado_". Agora? Agora ela tinha a sensação de que teria algo bem diferente como resposta.

Harry suspirou, largou o corpo sobre o sofá e mirou o fogo crepitando na lareira por dois segundos antes de responder:

— Foi perfeito.


	38. Capítulo 37

Seria mentira dizer que o beijo mudou alguma coisa no relacionamento entre Harry e Dallas, porque não mudou. Com a exceção de que agora eles não re-encenavam a Guerra Fria nos corredores de Hogwarts, ambos evitavam a convivência contínua e contatos além do necessário. Não que Harry incentivasse esta prática, pelo contrário, o que ele mais queria era estar perto de Dallas, mas a garota tornou o hábito de desaparecer da presença dele praticamente uma arte, e quando ela não conseguia sumir, ela usava Malfoy de escudo, sempre correndo para o lado do sonserino, sabendo que Harry não iria procurá-la pois estava tentando evitar mais conflitos entre as casas e a perda de pontos para a Grifinória. E cada vez que ele a via grudar-se a Malfoy, uma pontinha de ciúmes começava a brotar em seu peito até que ele lembrava de que Malfoy e Dallas eram irmãos.

Malfoy e Dallas eram irmãos.

A lembrança o atingiu com a força súbita de um balaço. Malfoy e Dallas eram irmãos e será que ela sabia disto?

Foi com este pensamento que pela primeira vez em uma semana, e com a ajuda do Mapa do Maroto e da Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry conseguiu cercar Dallas no corredor a caminho da sala comunal da Sonserina. A garota soltou um gritinho surpreso quando sentiu alguém segurar em seu pulso e puxá-la e então camadas de pano a cobriram e quando deu-se conta, estava sob um tecido viscoso como seda e com Harry Potter a poucos centímetros de distância de seu rosto.

— Hey. — Harry sabia que estava sorrindo feito um paspalho, podia sentir o seu rosto contorcendo-se em um sorriso idiota, mas ele realmente não conseguia segurar a sua reação ao tê-la novamente tão perto de si. Assim como não conseguiu evitar o movimento de seus olhos que fixaram nos lábios cheios e rosados, o que o fez recordar de como já os tinha experimentado com os seus e como queria enlouquecidamente repetir a experiência.

— Potter! — Dallas sibilou o nome porque podia ver no rosto do grifinório o reflexo dos pensamentos impuros dele. Não que ela estivesse em melhor situação, o seu corpo inteiro vibrava querendo moldar-se novamente ao dele, era como se ambos fossem imã e metal se atraindo, mas felizmente ela tinha melhor controle sobre as suas reações do que Potter. — O que faz aqui? — perguntou em praticamente um sussurro. — E o que é isto em cima de nós? — porque ela duvidava que ninguém fosse perceber um monte de tecido movendo-se no meio do corredor.

— É a minha Capa da Invisibilidade.

— Como é?

— Capa da Invisibilidade. — Dallas franziu as sobrancelhas. Já tinha lido sobre alguns artefatos mágicos raros e a dita capa era um deles e incrivelmente Potter ter uma sob sua posse não a surpreendia. — Herança do meu pai. — completou.

— Certo… E há alguma razão para você ter me arrastado para baixo da sua Capa da Invisibilidade? — na cabeça de Harry existiam várias razões e todas libidinosas, mas essas foram abafadas pela razão principal: Dallas e Malfoy.

— Sim, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, uma coisa que eu aprendi nessas férias, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo este ano em Hogwarts, fugiu completamente da minha cabeça.

— E o que é? — Harry respirou fundo e contou à ela de forma resumida sobre Sirius Black, a ligação dele com os Potter, o fato de ser inocente, e como Harry passou parte das férias de verão na casa de infância de Sirius e descobriu que nesta tem uma tapeçaria com toda a linhagem dos Black. Quando ele chegou nesta parte da linhagem, viu Dallas empalidecer e recuar discretamente um passo.

— Você já sabe. — ele atestou, porque a reação dela deixou claro que ela já tinha completo conhecimento sobre o que ele tinha para falar.

— Eu descobri no terceiro ano. Aparentemente — nisto ela abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz e puxou algo de dentro da camisa do uniforme, mostrando a Harry um cordão com um pingente com um narciso entalhado no verso, e a foto de um bebê nos braços de alguém fora do enquadro. — Narcissa tem o costume de presentear os filhos com um cordão com a nossa foto de bebê e a flor símbolo dela entalhada no verso.

— Malfoy também sabe? — Dallas rolou os olhos diante da pergunta estúpida.

— Como você acha que eu descobri? Porque a não ser que haja outro filho ligado ao nome de Narcissa naquela tapeçaria, Draco é o único que teria um cordão igual ao meu para comparação.

— Claro, claro. — Potter comentou com uma voz quase sumida e Dallas o olhou de forma curiosa, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele, por que ele tinha arriado os ombros em derrota como se estivesse profundamente magoado?

— O que foi, Potter?

— Nada, nada. É bobeira minha. — e realmente era.

Por um segundo Harry sentiu-se chateado por Dallas não ter compartilhado isto com ele, por ter deixado que ele pensasse que a relação dela com Malfoy era algo de foro mais íntimo, mas então ele lembrou que ele próprio não compartilhava muita coisa com a garota. Ele disse que passou as férias na casa de Sirius, mas não disse que esta era a sede da Ordem da Fênix, ele disse que Sirius era o seu padrinho e era inocente, mas não contou que foi ele que ajudou o homem a escapar mais uma vez de Azkaban. Harry não disse a ela sobre os sonhos com Voldemort que estavam o atormentando este ano, ou sobre a ferida em sua mão que era o resultado da detenção com Umbridge, ou sobre as aulas de oclumência com Snape. Era impressionante como eles eram tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo sabiam tão pouco um do outro. Nem mesmo as cartas que trocaram por um tempo durante as férias possuíam conteúdo mais íntimo. A maioria das mensagens eram trocas de farpas e comentários ácidos sobre as lições de casa, maneiras irônicas e divertidas que eles encontraram para distrairem-se da realidade que era a vida miserável deles no mundo trouxa.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Dallas declarou de súbito e movimentou-se na intenção de sair de debaixo da capa, mas Harry a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela fosse muito longe. Ambos congelaram diante do toque, os seus olhares prenderam-se um no outro e por um momento, e em sincronia, eles seguraram a respiração por um segundo antes de a soltar em uma longa exalada de ar. — Potter? — Dallas o chamou e a menção de seu nome pareceu ter quebrado qualquer encanto que caiu sobre eles naquele momento e Harry a soltou. Dallas ainda deu um último relance confuso para ele e deixou a segurança da Capa da Invisibilidade. Harry acompanhou o trajeto dela de volta a sala comunal da Sonserina pelo Mapa do Maroto e quando deu-se por satisfeito ao ver que ela estava segura dentro da sala, retornou para a Grifinória.

Na quarta-feira, Marietta Edgecombe foi alvo não só da azaração de Granger por ter denunciado a Armada Dumbledore, como da própria Armada que lançava à ela tantos olhares venenosos, e usavam das Gemialidades Weasley para lhe pregar peças, que a garota estava pulando de susto diante de qualquer sombra que se movia e chorava sem qualquer motivo. Na quinta-feira à tarde, Draco entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que não agradou Dallas. Quando o irmão sorria daquela maneira era porque alguma ele tinha aprontado.

— O idiota do Dumbledore é fugitivo do Ministério. — ele disse como se o fato fosse a melhor coisa existente na Terra. — Ele assumiu a culpa por aquela tal de Armada Dumbledore.

— Bem, faz sentido, o grupo tinha o nome dele. Logo, era coisa dele, não? — Pansy comentou, sempre a bajuladora de Draco. Dallas não sabia onde a garota pretendia chegar com esta atitude, mas se era conquistar o afeto de Draco, ela estava atirando no alvo errado.

Naquele mesmo dia, Umbridge assumiu a direção interina de Hogwarts e uma guerra foi declarada dentro da escola.

— Quantos galeões pelas bombas super potentes de bosta? — Dallas perguntou ao aproximar-se de George Weasley na manhã de sexta-feira. Potter poderia não ter lhe dito sobre a origem das marcas em sua mão, o assunto morreu para dar lugar a práticas mais interessantes, mas ela viu marcas parecidas na mão de outro aluno da Corvinal e não foi difícil juntar dois mais dois e culpar Umbridge.

— Para a minha futura esposa? — o grifinório brincou e levou um tapa estalado na nuca do gêmeo.

— Achei que iríamos dividir. — Fred resmungou e Dean, que surgiu ao lado dos amigos, riu de forma barulhenta. Felizmente os alunos do sétimo ano que saíam de uma classe da McGonagall eram grifinórios e lufa-lufas que sabiam exatamente a intenção de qualquer pessoa nesses dias que aproximava-se dos gêmeos Weasley e faziam-se de desentendidos, enquanto a professora em si fazia vista grossa para a situação.

— A única coisa que vocês vão conseguir é virar dois cadáveres secos se Harry ouvir vocês. — Dean gracejou.

— Eu não sou objeto para pertencer a Potter. — Dallas resmungou.

— Não, — Dean disse de forma sábia. — mas isto não muda o fato de que quando Harry te vê os olhos dele brilham de forma possessiva. — okay, era machista e arcaico e ainda sim Dallas sentiu um friozinho na boca do estômago ao saber que ela estava no topo da lista de pessoas importantes na vida de Harry Potter. Ela nunca foi tão importante assim para ninguém, nem para Amélia, e isto a envaidecia.

— Okay, voltemos aos negócios. Essas bombas duram quanto tempo? — Dallas dirigiu-se a George, que abriu um largo sorriso malicioso.

— Quarenta e oito horas e! — ele pausou e ergueu o dedo de forma dramática, como um vendedor em comercial de TV tentando te convencer a comprar o produto dele. — Não são laváveis.

— Como é? — Dallas perguntou, surpresa, enquanto Fred remexeu dentro da mochila e retirou dela as bolas do tamanho de um pomo de ouro que explodiam ao contato e causavam um imenso estrago.

— Para cancelar o efeito da bomba é necessário um feitiço específico que somente quem atira a bomba, e nós, sabemos. Então quem quer que seja o seu alvo, e não vamos nos iludir aqui porque sabemos exatamente quem é, não vai conseguir se livrar desse cheiro por dois dias. — Fred explicou.

— Dez dias, ao menos. — Dallas completou, recolhendo cinco bolinhas da mão de Fred. O dito feitiço de limpeza estava na superfície da bomba, simples e fácil de decorar e desapareceria quando a bomba explodisse.

— Como? — Fred perguntou, confuso, e Dallas sorriu de forma cruel para ele.

— Se eu vou lançar cinco bombas de bosta simultaneamente no meu alvo e elas têm o efeito de dois dias, quanto tempo você acha que o cheiro vai perdurar no lugar depois que elas desaparecerem? Bosta é algo que fede. Qual foi a base que vocês usaram?

— Como? — desta vez foi George a perguntar.

— Bosta do que que vocês usaram como base para o cheiro e consistência?

— Ah, Erumpente. — Fred explicou e Dallas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— Erumpente são herbívoros, as fezes deles não são tão fedorentas assim, embora venham em grande quantidade. Quer um conselho? — e Dallas não podia acreditar que a coisa estava tão ruim que ela estava discutindo sobre matéria fecal no meio do corredor da escola. Mas tempos desesperados pediam por medidas desesperadas. — Nada fede mais que fezes humanas. — os gêmeos ganharam uma expressão contemplativa e Dallas comprou as cinco bombas pelo preço cheio.

O escritório de Umbridge fedeu por onze dias, mesmo após o desaparecimento da bomba, e a mulher ficou tão rosa de ódio que o seu tom de pele misturava-se ao de suas roupas.

Na semana seguinte Dallas foi chamada ao escritório de Snape e por um momento tenso pensou que o professor tivesse descoberto sobre as bombas de bosta, até que lembrou que o corpo docente de Hogwarts fingia que não via 100% das peças pregadas contra Umbridge. Era praticamente uma anarquia e com plena aprovação das forças superiores e os alunos estavam adorando isto.

— As opções para você são muito boas. — Snape comentou enquanto folheava alguns pergaminhos. — Você tem as maiores notas de seu ano, exceto o primeiro trimestre do terceiro ano em que você resolveu tirar A em todas as matérias, _só porque você podia_. — Dallas riu. Foi um desafio a si mesma que tinha feito naquele ano, em definir um parâmetro mínimo de erros que deveria cometer para tirar as mesmas notas em _todas_ as matérias. Aparentemente Snape foi o único a perceber o padrão. — Você não se destaca em apenas um ramo, embora tenha uma aptidão nata para Poções. — Poções era praticamente o mesmo que Química, mas envolvendo magia, e ela sempre foi boa em Química. — Um carreira na área seria bem vinda, temos muito poucos mestres de Poções ultimamente. — Snape deslizou sobre a mesa várias panfletos com opções de carreira no Ministério, vários mesmo, e alguns eram de carreiras que não eram nem no Ministério da Magia britânico, mas no governo mágico de outros países.

— Professor? — Dallas chamou em um tom de dúvida ao ver a gama de possibilidades sendo apresentada em frente aos seus olhos.

— Eu sei a sua história, Dallas, porque eu estive lá no dia em que você nasceu. — Dallas mirou Snape com olhos largos.

— Como é?

— O treinamento para Mestre de Poções nos permite adquirir conhecimentos em várias áreas, inclusive a médica. O seu nascimento era para ser um segredo e, ao mesmo tempo, Narcissa não poderia fazê-lo sozinha. No final das contas, você salvou a minha vida naquela noite, ao mesmo tempo em que eu te trouxe à este mundo.

— Não entendi.

— Eu não estava na Inglaterra quando o Lorde das Trevas caiu. Se eu estivesse, seria morto na certa. — Dallas ainda não entendeu o que Snape queria dizer com isto, que história poderia estar por detrás daquela revelação, por que ele estar na Inglaterra na noite da derrota de Voldemort na casa dos Potter causaria a sua morte? Talvez ele a contasse um dia, da mesma forma que lhe contou aquele fato. Dallas sempre teve curiosidade em saber como foi parar nos braços de Amélia porque, de acordo com a história que lhe foi contada, ela foi entregue a avó com poucas horas de nascida e uma Narcissa em resguardo jamais teria feito isto. Em um momento considerou ter sido um dos elfos que a mulher herdou dos Black, agora sabia que havia sido o professor Snape. Somente ele conseguiria ser furtivo desta maneira.

— Ainda sim, não entendo aonde o senhor quer chegar.

— O meu ponto é — Snape depositou a ponta de um dedo magro e pálido sobre um dos panfletos que fazia propaganda do Departamento de Aurores. — que você pode ser o que você quiser, onde quiser, independente das suas origens e da sua história. Não deixe os erros de terceiros a definirem, é você quem escreve a sua história, não os seus pais, a sua avó ou o _seu nome_. — Dallas recolheu todos os panfletos e os colocou dentro da mochila. Iria avaliá-los mais tarde, quando a sua cabeça parasse de rodar diante do que acabou de ouvir.

— Obrigada, professor.

— Ah, e Dallas? — Snape chamou quando ela já estava chegando a porta do escritório. — Eu não quero ver nenhum A no NOM's só _porque você pode_. — Dallas riu e fechou a porta atrás de si com um clique, sem oferecer resposta ao homem.

Na quarta-feira, os gêmeos Weasley deixaram Hogwarts de forma triunfal, para o desespero de Umbridge e sob ovação de todos os alunos, a Brigada Inquisitorial patrulhava os corredores como se fossem a própria polícia, pegando qualquer aluno mais desatento no flagra enquanto este tentava armar mais uma das Gemialidades Weasley para Umbridge. As ampulhetas das casas nunca estiveram tão vazias diante da perda de pontos constantes que elas sofriam, com exceção da Sonserina. Visto que praticamente toda a brigada era composta de alunos da casa, a Sonserina estava na frente na disputa pela Taça das Casas. Dallas, avessa às regras desde o momento em que veio à este mundo, fazia questão de deixar o jogo igualado ao perder quantos pontos fossem necessários para a Sonserina, _só porque ela podia._ Snape torcia os lábios finos em azedume quando isto acontecia, mas não a recriminava, e Dallas interpretava isto como permissão para continuar a sua rebelião particular. Umbridge faltava estourar uma veia da testa por causa dela, porém não conseguia entender como não conseguia pegar a menina no flagra para puni-la. Algo sempre a impedia e Dallas saía deste embate vitoriosa e as gargalhadas.

O grande defeito de Umbridge era a absoluta arrogância e certeza que ela achava ter de estar sempre no topo de tudo e Dallas abusava desta fraqueza enquanto ao mesmo tempo praticava de forma intensa os seus poderes _veela._ Umbridge não era naturalmente imune ao _Imperius_ e a sua mente era tão fraca que bastava um sorriso de Dallas para a mulher dar meia volta, seguir na direção oposta e esquecer completamente o que tinha acontecido naquele momento. E era tão estúpida que nem tinha juntado dois mais dois para compreender o que acontecia.

Mas Harry sim. Ele percebeu que algo estava errado em uma das interações entre Dallas e Umbridge no corredor, enquanto corria pelo castelo sob a sua Capa da Invisibilidade, pronto para socorrer da Brigada Inquisitorial alunos desavisados. Dallas estava instalando um dos pântanos portáteis no corredor de acesso a diretoria quando foi flagrada pela professora. Umbridge ainda não tinha descoberto como desbloquear a passagem trancada desde a partida de Dumbledore, mas isto não significava que alguma hora ela não perderia a paciência e explodiria aquilo tudo, Dallas plantando aquele pântano era uma forma de apoio ao diretor e Umbridge simplesmente a pegou com a mão na massa e Harry estava prestes a ir ao socorro da garota quando no meio de um grito, Umbridge subitamente calou a boca, o seu olhar ficou vidrado e ela começou a balançar de um lado para o outro suavemente, como folha sendo balançada pela brisa. Dallas cantarolava alguma coisa sob a respiração e sorriu quando viu Umbridge ficar quieta.

— O que a senhora estava falando, professora? Algo sobre não lembrar o que veio fazer aqui? Ou quem viu aqui? Algo sobre ir embora? — a voz da sonserina era suave e em um tom quase musical, havia melodia nas palavras dela, algo tão doce e sereno que o corpo de Harry relaxou prontamente diante do tom, mas a sua mente ainda continuava completamente alerta, diferente do que parecia estar acontecendo com Umbridge.

A professora soltou um ruído do fundo da garganta, o seu rosto redondo e inchado ganhou uma expressão paspalha e ela seguiu caminho pelo corredor, murmurando consigo mesma, como se nunca tivesse visto Dallas ali. Quando Harry comentou com os amigos sobre o ocorrido, Hermione rolou os olhos como se não pudesse acreditar que estava ouvindo tamanha besteira. Poxa, Harry sabia que não era o palito mais brilhante da caixinha, mas Hermione não precisava humilhar. Mas quando Ron também rolou os olhos, imitando a expressão da amiga, Harry sentiu-se um completo idiota.

— O que foi? O que eu perdi? — ele perguntou porque geralmente Ron e Hermione jamais escondiam algo dele, ainda mais se esse algo fosse relacionado à Dallas.

— Eu pensei que você já tinha descoberto isto mais cedo. Você mesmo nos disse que Dallas parou um Comensal da Morte no canto, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. — Hermione explicou.

— Sim, e? — Ron rolou novamente os olhos e Harry o chutou na canela. De Hermione ele tolerava tal desdém, a amiga era comprovadamente mais inteligente do que ele, mas Ron e ele estavam no mesmo barco da estupidez, então o garoto não tinha moral para julgar o QI de Harry.

— Dallas é uma _veela_, Harry. — Hermione confessou no mesmo tom que Hagrid usou quando revelou para ele que ele era um bruxo e Harry respondeu no mesmo tom quando ouviu tal revelação:

— Ela é o quê?

— Uma _veela. _— Hermione repetiu de forma paciente.

— Como Fleur.

— Não, ela com certeza é mais poderosa do que Fleur. Dallas é a segunda geração _veela _de sua família, Amélia Winford é uma _veela_ pura. Dallas tem praticamente quase todas as capacidades e qualidades de uma _veela_, exceto a transformação em harpia e o controle sobre o fogo.

— Ela bem que podia mandar Umbridge pular da torre norte, não? — Ron comentou e levou outro chute, desta vez de Hermione.

— Ronald! — a garota o repreendeu. — Dallas não faria isto! — Harry concordava com a amiga. Dallas poderia ter vários defeitos, mas ela não era o tipo de pessoa que usava o poder que tinha para prejudicar ou ferir alguém, disto Harry tinha certeza.

— Os poderes dela não funcionam em mim. — ele declarou ao lembrar-se vagamente de uma interação, anos atrás, na enfermaria, em que ela cantou para ele e disse que estava querendo testar uma coisa, mas nunca disse o quê. Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares cúmplices que não agradou Harry. — O quê?

— Bem, você é naturalmente resistente ao _Imperius_ e este feitiço foi criado usando como base o _Encanto Veela_. — Hermione explicou. — E há outra questão sobre _veelas_ terem parceiros. Usualmente o organismo delas possui um mecanismo próprio de defesa para não usar o _Encanto_ no parceiro escolhido. — o coração de Harry falhou uma batida ao ouvir isto, ao pensar no que isto implicava, ao pensar nas possibilidades e nos caminhos que a sua relação com Dallas poderia tomar.

— Como você sabe disto? — Ron perguntou, abismado. — Não existe tanta coisa sobre _veelas_ na biblioteca, elas são uma sociedade bem fechada, não compartilham muitas informações sobre a espécie. — Hermione corou e abaixou um pouco o rosto.

— Eu tentei obter algumas informações com a Fleur, mas ela não foi muito solícita. Como você disse, elas são uma sociedade bem fechada. E se ela que é apenas ¼ _veela_ não iria ajudar, a mãe e a avó dela menos ainda. Então eu recorri a Amélia Winford.

— A avó de Dallas? — Harry estava surpreso com a ousadia da amiga e o desejo de aprender que ela tinha para resolver se arriscar desta maneira. Ele conheceu a sra. Winford e precisava dizer que a mulher era intimidadora, então ele entendia porque Dallas era assim.

Hermione deu de ombros.

— Ela foi resistente no começo quando eu enviei as primeiras cartas, mas depois forneceu alguma informação ou outra e me ajudou a entender um pouco mais sobre _veelas_. — Hermione lembrava claramente das cartas que enviou, solicitando encarecidamente por informações, e das respostas curtas e secas que recebeu de Amélia. Ela tentou todas as táticas possíveis para convencer a mulher a falar, inclusive a mais tradicional, ao dizer que fazia isto para ajudar Dallas, Hermione quase pôde ouvir as risadas de deboche da sra. Winford na carta resposta.

"_Se Dallas não descobriu sozinha o que deve fazer, então ela merece quebrar a cara." _

E foi aí que ela percebeu que teria que mudar a abordagem. Hermione apresentou-se formalmente à sra. Winford, ela escreveu uma carta que era praticamente um currículo resumindo a sua carreira escolar e expôs as suas verdadeiras intenções. Ela estava curiosa, ela queria aprender, ela era uma sabe-tudo que não conseguia viver sem ter uma resposta para tudo. Amélia Winford demorou duas semanas para retornar o seu último pedido e quando o fez, foi com uma simples frase:

"_O que você gostaria de saber?"_

Hermione soltou um grito no meio da sala comunal quando leu a carta, a sua mente pipocou com centenas de perguntas que a fez desejar ter uma pena de escrita rápida para colocar tudo o quanto antes no pergaminho, mas então ela lembrou que a sra. Winford vivia em um universo diferente do dela, que era tão inteligente quanto a neta, e que provavelmente não toleraria uma carta cheia de garranchos e perguntas desconexas, escritas durante um momento de empolgação de uma garota de quinze anos. Então Hermione parou, respirou fundo e pensou cada pergunta relevante que queria fazer, a melhor maneira de fazê-las, e as listou em um pergaminho, como se fossem questões de prova. Ela recebeu a resposta uma semana depois e foi assim que ela começou a trocar correspondência com Amélia Winford, uma das mulheres mais conhecidas e mais poderosas da Grã-Bretanha.

No sábado, a Grifinória venceu a Corvinal na final da Copa das Casas e Patrick ficou inconsolável.

— Como é que vocês puderam perder? Weasley é um goleiro horrível. — Dallas provocou o amigo que a respondeu com silêncio e um olhar contrariado. Na segunda-feira seguinte, os fiscais do Ministério baixaram em Hogwarts para aplicar os NOM's e por meio segundo Dallas considerou tirar somente A, _só porque ela podia_, mas então a conversa com Snape voltou à sua mente, o leque de possibilidades oferecidas pelo professor era uma promessa que a tentava, enquanto os panfletos atolavam o seu malão, mostrando tudo o que ela poderia ser se assim ela quisesse. Dallas deixou o teste com a certeza de que tirou a nota máxima em todas as provas, e uma dor de cabeça por passar tanto tempo debruçada sobre páginas e mais páginas de provas, lendo letras miúdas e procurando nas entrelinhas um segundo significado para cada pergunta.

A semana seguinte ao NOMs foi relativamente tranquila, exceto pelo fato de Hagrid ter sido demitido, McGonagall atacada e Umbridge ter desaparecido na Floresta Negra por razões que ainda estavam mal explicadas, e então Dumbledore retornou como diretor da escola e a matéria d'O Profeta Diário naquela manhã foi uma manchete gigantesca afirmando que o Lorde das Trevas estava de volta, fazendo os alunos desacreditados finalmente caírem em si e empalidecerem de pânico diante da perspectiva de uma Segunda Grande Guerra no mundo mágico.

— Já não era sem tempo. — Patrick comentou ao ler a matéria durante o café da manhã.

— Aurora não disse que o Fudge estava negando tudo até morte? O que o fez mudar de ideia? — Dallas perguntou e Patrick aproximou-se dela e abaixou o tom de voz.

— Talvez tenha sido porque ele tenha visto o próprio Voldemort quando este atacou o Ministério. Harry estava lá. — ele mirou a mesa da Grifinória que carecia da presença de um certo trio famoso.

Naquela noite, Granger abordou Dallas no corredor a caminho das masmorras, entregou à ela um pergaminho enrolado e ofereceu uma única explicação: "Harry precisa de você", antes de seguir caminho de volta para a sua torre. Ao abrir o pergaminho, Dallas viu tratar-se de um mapa que apontava a posição de todos dentro do castelo e que o ponto marcando _H. Potter_ estava na torre de Astronomia e estranhamente imóvel. Dallas seguiu para a torre e encontrou Potter sentado sob a janela de observação. Não estava com os óculos e havia marcas de lágrimas em suas bochechas. O que quer que tenha acontecido, havia sido sério. Ela sentou ao lado dele e recolheu a mão dele com a sua. O toque foi o suficiente para Potter reagir, girar o corpo e esconder o rosto na curva do ombro dela com o pescoço.

— Sirius está morto. — Dallas o ouviu murmurar contra a sua pele. — E a culpa foi minha. — completou e o corpo dele começou a tremer com mais choro. Dallas soltou um suave _shhh_ sob a respiração e pôs-se a afagar os cabelos negros em um gesto de conforto. Passaram ao menos uma meia hora assim, com Harry chorando e Dallas o confortando, até que ele acalmou-se o suficiente para explicar tudo o que aconteceu, contar à ela sobre a profecia, sobre os pesadelos, sobre como ele deixou-se enganar tão facilmente, foi levado à uma cilada e uma pessoa que ele amava morreu.

— Ele morreu por minha causa. — Harry choramingou mais uma vez.

— Sim. — Dallas concordou e recebeu um olhar magoado do garoto. — E esta foi a escolha dele. Ele escolheu estar lá, te proteger, te salvar, dar a vida dele se fosse preciso para vê-lo seguro, porque ele te amava. Não honrar esta escolha dele é ofender a memória de Sirius.

— Eu nunca pedi à ninguém para morrer por mim.

— É uma pena, porque eles vão morrer, você gostando ou não da ideia. Você foi declarado o salvador do mundo mágico quando tinha um ano e poderia ter rejeitado este fardo, mas não o fez. Desde o primeiro dia, fosse por sobrevivência, fosse porque isto faz parte de você, você aceitou esta responsabilidade e isto instigou que os outros o seguissem. Você é um líder e quem luta ao seu lado esta lutando para defender a sua causa e, em alguns casos, para defender você.

— Você lutaria pela minha causa ou por mim? — Harry perguntou e Dallas olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes, tão expressivos mesmo detrás das lentes dos óculos que retornaram para o rosto dele. Ela não o respondeu, não verbalmente, a sua resposta foi um beijo longo na bochecha dele e então Dallas levantou do chão frio e ajeitou as suas vestes ao pôr-se de pé.

— Você vai me escrever neste verão? — Dallas perguntou quando alcançou o acesso para a escadaria.

— Sim. — Harry respondeu e com isto ela partiu.


	39. Capítulo 38

Como sempre, Amélia esperava por Dallas quando esta desembarcou em King's Cross. No colo dela, uma cópia d'O Profeta Diário com a foto de Fudge na capa e uma declaração dele, que parecia quase profética, nas linhas abaixo da imagem, sobre o retorno de Voldemort.

— Eu já estou preparando a nossa mudança. — Amélia não disse nem um oi para a neta, apenas começou o seu discurso com aquela notícia que fez Dallas torcer o nariz em desagrado.

— E qual a desculpa que você usará agora? — porque há dezoito anos deve ter sido fácil manipular Albert, Meredith e Francis para eles irem para a França, talvez Amélia tenha usado um pouco de _Encanto Veela_ para isto, mas agora Dallas não tinha tanta certeza que a mesma história colaria duas vezes e os gêmeos jamais iriam abandonar os seus amigos e a vida que conheciam para trás sem uma boa razão.

— Eu não preciso de desculpas, eu ainda sou a matriarca desta família, a minha voz é a lei. — Dallas não comentou e nem mesmo começou a discorrer todas as razões pelas quais ela não arredaria o pé da Inglaterra. A cara de Amélia era de raros amigos e agora não seria um bom momento para contrariar a avó.

A viagem para a mansão Winford seguiu em silêncio, que foi quebrado quando o carro estacionou em frente a escadaria de acesso às portas principais e Dallas reparou um vai e vem atípico para a casa.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou enquanto fazia o processo rotineiro de retirar o seu malão do bagageiro do carro e soltava Osíris de sua gaiola. A ave fez do bosque que rodeava a propriedade o seu segundo lar, depois do corujal de Hogwarts.

— Antes de irmos embora, os Winford irão sediar o Baile de Debutantes deste ano. — Dallas tinha praticamente esquecido disto, deste baile de tradições arcaicas que acontecia há décadas dentro da nata da sociedade britânica, onde as damas da sociedade apresentavam as suas filhas adolescentes a bons partidos, esperando que dali saísse um vantajoso acordo de casamento. Geralmente Dallas e Samantha não participavam deste baile, elas não tinham idade o suficiente para isto, até agora. Em outubro ela faria quinze anos, o que significava que a sua presença na festa era obrigatória, mesmo que desnecessária. Afinal, estava tecnicamente noiva de Allen Halliwell, embora estivesse começando a reconsiderar este acordo.

Em outras notícias, as férias de verão começaram com um silêncio desagradável provindo do mundo mágico. Pelo Profeta Diário, Dallas soube que Lucius Malfoy estava em Azkaban, mas por alguma razão ela não recebeu carta alguma de Draco reclamando sobre este caso. O silêncio dele a enervava. De Potter ela recebeu os tradicionais bilhetes curtos e regados de um sarcasmo que foi-se aprimorando com os anos, o que a deixou bem orgulhosa. Em casa, Dallas ignorava a existência dos gêmeos e Samantha exibindo-se com o seu vestido de festa feito sob medida, como um pavão mostrando-se para o público. Ela havia crescido alguns centímetros, mas não chegou nem perto do surto de crescimento de Dallas, o corpo reto dela havia ganhado algumas curvas, mas os seios continuavam chatos e não preenchiam em quase nada o decote do vestido. As curvas de Dallas ganharam mais curvas, o seu rosto estava perdendo as últimas gorduras da infância e as suas pernas seguiam por quilômetros até o seu quadril. O vestido que optou usar para o baile era curto, fugindo a tradição dos longos cujas caudas arrastavam-se no chão, com a saia tule que mal chegava ao meio das coxas, decote em coração que valorizava o seu colo e na tradicional cor preta, o que refletia o seu estado de espírito para aquele evento.

A noite do Baile de Debutantes foi de lua cheia e estrelada. A mansão Winford acolhia um movimento incomum para as suas estruturas, todas as famílias da mais alta estirpe do Reino Unido preenchiam os salões e salas de festa da casa. Samantha girava pelas rodas de convidados, flertava com alguns rapazes, sorria e exibia-se de forma a indicar que estava disponível para qualquer negócio. Em um bom dia, Dallas entraria naquele jogo de mentiras e manipulação, sorriria, aplicaria um pouco de seu charme veela, só por diversão, surrupiaria alguns goles de vinho das taças que passavam nas bandejas dos garçons, mas algo a incomodava anormalmente naquela noite e era mais do que os olhares cobiçosos dos rapazes, a despindo naquele momento, catalogando os seus traços de modo a usá-los como fonte de suas fantasias mais despudoradas.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Montgomery, que rodava o salão com o seu olhar de águia e estava prostrado a poucos centímetros de distância, como a sua sombra, perguntou a Dallas quando notou pela terceira vez ela tocar o antebraço esquerdo, coberto pela luva de seda sem dedos e que complementava o seu visual. Monty notou desde o início da festa que havia um relevo sob o tecido, longo e estreito, causado, obviamente, pela varinha dela e ele sabia, pelas poucas conversas que ouviu entre a menina e a avó, nas viagens de Londres para a mansão, que à bruxos menores de idade não era permitido a usar magia fora da escola em período de férias. Dallas estar de posse de sua varinha, naquela noite, era suspeito. Isto e o fato de que a jovem estava tensa e em postura de constante alerta.

— Eu não sei. — Dallas comentou como resposta. Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa a incomodava naquele cenário, algo ali não estava certo. Os seus olhos percorreram o salão, passaram pelos convidados, encontraram o rosto de Amélia e ela notou na expressão da avó que a mesma sentia um incômodo igual ao dela. — Nós precisamos tirar essas pessoas daqui. — Dallas anunciou de súbito para Montgomery. Um arrepio desagradável tinha acabado de descer pela sua espinha. Do outro lado do salão, Amélia estremeceu de leve, o seu olhar azulado encontrou o de Monty, que reagiu em reflexo, afastou-se de Dallas e começou a convocar funcionários para escoltar os convidados para fora da propriedade ao mesmo tempo em que Amélia começava um discurso em que agradecia a presença de todos ali, mas teria que encerrar o evento antes do horário determinado.

Mas Dallas pôde sentir, no segundo arrepio que desceu pelas suas costas, que não era o suficiente, que não seria o suficiente e que eles estavam reagindo tarde demais. Através das grandes janelas do salão, um reflexo esverdeado iluminou o gramado dos jardins, antes banhado pela luz prateada da lua. Dallas aproximou-se da janela em passos lentos, caminhando entre as pessoas com a vagarosidade de quem tentava movimentar-se dentro de uma piscina preenchida com o mel mais denso. Ao chegar ao batente, ao erguer os olhos para o céu, o pior aconteceu:

A Marca Negra, gigantesca, medonha, pairava metros acima de sua casa e então o estalo ensurdecedor de aparatações sobrepôs-se ao som da banda.

— Monty! — Dallas gritou o nome no instante em que as portas de entrada da mansão explodiram, arrancadas de suas dobradiças com a violência do feitiço de arrombamento que foi empregada neles. Comensais da Morte entraram na casa como um enxame de abelhas em pleno ataque. Dezenas deles, disparando feitiços a torto e a direito, com a intenção de mutilar, de matar, e os convidados levaram um segundo crucial para compreender que as suas vidas estavam em risco e então o pânico generalizado instalou-se sobre todos.

Primeiro veio a gritaria, depois a correria, e então o som de passos pesados, gente atropelando-se, berrando, sendo arremessada contra paredes, sangue espirrando, o estalo doentio de ossos partindo, choro, histeria, terror misturando-se ao eco ensurdecedor de móveis e decoração sendo quebrados. Dallas também demorou um segundo para reagir, primeiro o pavor tomou conta de seu corpo, e então algo pareceu desligar dentro de seu cérebro, como um interruptor sendo desligado. Com gestos bruscos da varinha que arrancou com força o suficiente de dentro da sua luva a ponto de rasgar o tecido, ela transfigurou os seus saltos Louboutin em botas e disparou o primeiro feitiço que veio a mente contra o Comensal mais próximo. Os convidados mais próximos, ao verem a manifestação de magia, a olharam em puro choque, com os seus rostos pálidos, olhos largos e bocas entreabertas.

— O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? — Dallas vociferou para o grupo de otários parado, observando tudo. — _Fujam! _— ordenou e ela soube neste momento que o Encanto Veela entoou em sua voz. Os convidados ganharam aquele olhar vazio mas a obedeceram de pronto.

A mansão estava puro caos, corpos caídos no chão, mortos, feridos, impediam o avanço de Dallas. Montgomery veio correndo na direção dela, com um tiro certeiro de sua _Sig Sauer_ derrubou um Comensal em seu caminho e então, ao alcançá-la, a segurou com força o suficiente pelo braço para deixar marca.

— Tenho que tirá-la daqui! — ele berrou para fazer-se ouvir acima do som do caos que espalhava-se ao redor deles.

— A minha avó! Onde ela está? — um corpo embolado em capa negra foi arremessado contra a parede ao lado deles. Dallas viu Amélia do outro lado do salão, em posição de arremesso, os olhos em um tom violeta profundo, e uma ideia brotou em sua mente quando viu a avó ser perigosamente cercada. — _Incendio_! — Dallas cortou o ar com varinha, em forma de arco, e um círculo de chamas lambeu o chão ao redor de Amélia, criando uma barreira de fogo entre ela e os Comensais. O sorriso que surgiu no rosto da matriarca dos Winford prometia dores intensas, feridas profundas e cicatrizes permanentes e em gestos graciosos, como uma bailarina, ela começou a movimentar braços e mãos de forma que as labaredas eram atraídas do círculo de fogo para a sua palma e então subiam pelos seus braços pálidos como a carícia de um amante, antes de crescerem de forma perigosa e ameaçadora e então serem arremessadas contra os Comensais.

— Dallas! Vamos! — Montgomery a puxou, porque Dallas sabia que aqueles Comensais não estavam ali por um acaso, não estavam ali por causa de Amélia ou de uma família trouxa rica qualquer, eles estavam ali por causa dela. Ela era o alvo, era ela quem eles intencionavam matar, ou sequestrar, sabe-se lá quais eram as ordens de Voldemort, e era a missão de Monty protegê-la. Então, ela deixou-se ser arrastada pelo segurança/motorista, até que ouviu um grito dolorido e agoniado e ao olhar por cima do ombro encontrou Samantha, com o rosto coberto de sangue, olhos cerrados, berrando, ferida, chorando, desesperada, com dois Comensais a encurralando, apontando as suas varinhas para ela, entoando o feitiço mais mortal de todos.

Dallas reagiu por instinto e soltou-se de Monty com um puxão. Enquanto corria na direção de Samantha, já proferia o feitiço que acertou o primeiro Comensal de forma violenta e destrutiva, mas o segundo escapou de seu ataque, a sua varinha erguida já emitia o brilho verde do _Avada Kedavra_ e um borrão praticamente cruzou a sala e em um ato chocante, Meredith estava na frente de Samantha e recebia de cheio o impacto da maldição imperdoável. Dallas freou, surpresa, chocada demais, sem reação por um segundo, isto até que o Comensal ergueu novamente a varinha para dar continuidade ao seu trabalho e ódio tomou conta de Dallas. Do mais puro, mais fervente, que fez o seu sangue praticamente evaporar dentro de suas veias de tão quente que estava. O feitiço que acertou o Comensal foi fraco, foi proposital, a intenção dela não foi desarmá-lo ou feri-lo, mas sim chamar-lhe a atenção e quando o rosto mascarado virou-se em sua direção, Dallas derramou toda a sua fúria sobre ele.

Se perguntarem à ela se Dallas lembrava daquele momento, daquela noite e daquele duelo, a resposta dela seria não. Nada vinha à mente dela, uma memória que fosse. Tudo o que ela lembrava-se era retornar a si e o Comensal estar caído aos seus pés, uma figura irreconhecível, mutilada por diversos feitiços proferidos por uma garota de quinze anos com um vasto conhecimento de magia e em um puro acesso de raiva veela.

Mais estalos de aparatação ecoaram em meio ao caos, Dallas retesou todos os músculos, preparando-se para mais uma leva de ataque, mas os bruxos que apareceram naquela sala destruída, naquele campo de batalha, tinham rostos familiares. Dumbledore foi o primeiro deles que identificou, e então ela reconheceu Aurora Gordon em seu uniforme de auror, e outras dezenas de bruxos que começaram a duelar com os Comensais, atacá-los com a mesma ferocidade com que os seguidores de Voldemort os atacavam, até que os Comensais, percebendo a desvantagem, começaram a desaparatar da mansão, dando a sua missão por fracassada.

Demorou-se um minuto após a partida do último Comensal para todos aqueles ainda vivos dentro daquela casa finalmente relaxarem.

— Mãe! — este foi Nicholas gritando e então abraçando o corpo morto de Meredith, cujos olhos abertos e expressão aterrorizada estava eternamente congelada em seu rosto pálido. Samantha ainda resmungava e chorava, não abria os olhos, mostrando que havia algo de errado nesses, e Dallas notou que o sangue no rosto dela não era de um ferimento na cabeça escorrendo pelo rosto, mas sim vindo dos próprios olhos. Ao rodar os olhos pelo salão, encontrou Amélia, ainda de pé, dentro do círculo de fogo agora diminuindo e com corpos chamuscados aos seus pés. O salão era um campo de batalha, com feridos de ambos os lados, e mortos.

— Dallas. — Aurora pousou a mão no ombro de Dallas, chamando a sua atenção. — Nós precisamos ir.

— O quê? — Dallas perguntou, ainda aturdida com tudo o que tinha acontecido, com o caos ao seu redor, com a morte de Meredith, com Nicholas em desespero enquanto Albert consolava Samantha, assustada e não querendo ser tocada pelos estranhos que não conseguia ver. Monty fechava os olhos vítreos de Clarisse, Amélia apagava o fogo que Dallas tinha conjurado para ajudar a avó a se defender, aurores surgiam na propriedade para ocultar aquela confusão e Dumbledore trocou um olhar significativo com Aurora, que Dallas compreendeu quando a mulher tocou-lhe o braço e ela sentiu o puxão característico no umbigo da aparatação. — Não! — Dallas ainda tentou protestar, dizer que não queria ser levada embora, mas nada conseguiu exceto tropeçar sobre os próprios pés quando o mundo parou de girar ao seu redor.

O local para o qual tinham aparatado era estranho. Alguns metros a frente havia uma casa de vários andares e tão torta que somente magia poderia estar mantendo-a de pé, com um jardim de gramado alto e mal cuidado a cercando. A porta da casa abriu com um estrondo e então ela reconheceu a silhueta de Potter, vindo correndo em sua direção, pálido como cera de vela, até que ele freou a poucos passos dela e estendeu a mão e um gesto hesitante, como se tivesse medo de tocá-la, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava realmente ali, na frente dele.

A descarga de adrenalina que tinha tomado conta do corpo de Dallas no início do ataque esvaiu naquele segundo e então ela sentiu os seus olhos embaçarem, o seu coração acelerar, o pavor tomar conta de seu corpo e então as lágrimas rolaram abundantes pelo seu rosto. Potter encarou esta reação como um incentivo para se mover e então com mais dois passos aproximou-se o suficiente para envolvê-la em um abraço apertado, a esmagou contra o corpo dele, a protegeu, naquele gesto, de todos os males daquele mundo.

— _Shh, _está tudo bem, você está segura. Está tudo bem. — ele murmurou contra o ouvido de Dallas enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela com uma mão e a abraçava pela cintura com o outro braço. E o curioso é que ela sentia-se segura. Dallas tinha plena ciência de que a única razão para Comensais terem atacado era por causa de sua ligação com Potter e, ainda sim, era nos braços dele que sentia-se bem, que sentia que estava a salvo. Que sentimento era este que os conectava de forma tão profunda? Isto que era amor? Este que era o famoso amor? Porque se era, este era um sentimento da qual ela não queria desapegar. Potter era alguém de quem ela jamais iria querer desapegar. Dallas sabia que deveria, não era seguro, olha o que aconteceu! Clarisse estava morta, Meredith também. Ela pode nunca ter gostado da mulher, mas jamais desejou a sua morte. Samantha? Dallas suspeitava que a visão da irmã estava perdida para sempre, mais o trauma que todos eles passaram, danos colaterais de uma guerra da qual eles nem tinham conhecimento e não faziam parte. Danos colaterais causados porque ela era o alvo principal dos Comensais, simplesmente por causa de sua relação com Potter. A mesma relação que fez Narcissa, Draco e Amélia surtarem. A relação que faria a sua avó a arrastar para fora da Inglaterra e ela não queria, ela não iria partir.

Ao afastarem-se e olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes brilhando por detrás das lentes dos óculos, ela lembrou das palavras que disse à Potter há tão pouco tempo. As pessoas lutavam e morriam por ele porque o amavam, porque sonhavam com uma comunidade mágica segura novamente e o elegeram como líder dessa causa e ele abraçou esta posição, e ela lutaria por ele também e ao lado dele, até o fim, se fosse necessário.

— Dallas? — Harry perguntou ao ver a forma longa e intensa com quem ela o olhava. — O que foi?

— Nada. — Dallas respondeu depois de um minuto. — Nada. — completou e então o abraçou novamente.


	40. Capítulo 39

Harry detestava as visões com Voldemort, de forma intensa e dolorida, desde o segundo em que o outro bruxo descobriu que Harry estava dentro de sua cabeça e usou isto como vantagem, montando aquela armadilha que terminou com a morte de Sirius. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que as odiava, Harry agradecia por tê-las. Essas visões o deixava ao menos um mísero meio passo à frente de Voldemort e suas maquinações, ajudou a salvar a vida do sr. Weasley e agora, naquela noite de lua cheia, o ajudou a salvar a vida de Dallas.

Harry não lembrava muito do que viu, nem ao menos lembrava de ter passado a informação adiante. Segundo Hermione, o que aconteceu foi que ele ficou estático no meio de uma conversa, ganhou um olhar perdido, então ficou pálido até que começou a gritar de forma desesperada, a debater-se e a manifestar magia descontroladamente. Entre os gritos de desespero, Hermione conseguiu decifrar algumas palavras desconexas e o nome de Dallas foi uma delas. Juntar dois mais dois não foi difícil para a grifinória. Hermione sabia da profundidade da conexão entre Harry e Dallas, o suficiente para perceber que a reação de Harry a uma visão de Você-Sabe-Quem significava que a sonserina estava em perigo. Então, alertar a Ordem da Fênix foi o segundo passo tomado por ela.

Com a Ordem alertada, a partida do sr. Weasley e de Bill e Charlie, o que restou ao trio foi esperar. Harry perambulou pela sala como um leão enjaulado, a varinha dele tinha sido confiscada pela sra. Weasley e Ron e Hermione montavam guarda para impedir que o garoto cometesse alguma loucura. A cada girar, ele murmurava alguma coisa sob a respiração, o rosto ainda estava pálido e os dedos percorriam as mechas negras do cabelo em um gesto nervoso, deixando os fios mais bagunçados do que eram naturalmente. A espera era desconcertante, era enervante, e Hermione ainda sentia a magia de Harry estalar no ar de forma perigosa e fascinante. Ela sempre teve noção de que o amigo era poderoso, com um dom natural e profundo para magia, mas sentir este poder era uma experiência completamente diferente. Didaticamente, Harry era uma negação na área escolar, como muitos adolescentes da idade dele, o conhecimento dele de feitiços e poções resumia-se ao que ele forçava-se a aprender para as matérias de Hogwarts, porque o amigo era movido a instinto e em meio a uma batalha este fator pesava mais do que um conhecimento teórico vasto. E todos os feitiços de Harry sempre saíam mais poderosos do que o esperado.

Foram uma hora e alguns minutos de espera tensa, com Harry não sossegando um segundo, dividindo-se entre perambular pela sala e lançar olhares acusadores para Hermione, quem tinha sugerido a sra. Weasley que confiscasse a varinha dele, somente para Hermione retribuir o olhar com a sua usual expressão de reprimenda que, como sempre, colocava os garotos em seus devidos lugares. E então, depois desta uma hora, o som de aparatação do lado de fora d'A Toca foi ouvido. Harry disparou para a porta tão veloz como um pomo de ouro e a abriu com um puxão feroz, sendo cumprimentando com a visão mais bela e perfeita de toda a sua vida: Dallas. Parada, a poucos metros de distância, em vestido de festa, com rasgos na barra, o cabelo estava desarrumado, havia fuligem manchando a pele exposta, arranhões no braço e um corte na bochecha que já tinha coagulado. A maquiagem dela estava borrada, a pele pálida brilhava com uma fina camada de suor e os olhos dela largos encontraram os de Harry e então foi como se algo tivesse partido dentro de Dallas. Lágrimas que Harry nunca pensou que veria escorrer pelo rosto bonito da menina começaram a descer pelas bochechas, borrando ainda mais a maquiagem. Ela tremia, o seu choro era silencioso, mas as suas emoções eram refletidas de maneira pura e intensa em seus olhos azuis. Harry terminou de cruzar a distância que os separava e a abraçou.

A abraçou apertado, quis sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, ter certeza de que ela realmente estava ali em seus braços, que não era uma miragem, e sentiu os braços dela o envolverem de forma hesitante no começo e então com maior confiança, o apertando, o usando como âncora para aquele momento de desequilíbrio emocional. Harry sentiu algo fazer um "clique" dentro dele, como peças de um quebra cabeça conectando-se de forma eterna. A sua magia, instável e inquieta desde a visão, acalmou-se no segundo em seu os seus dedos encontraram os fios bagunçados do cabelo de Dallas, a sua bochecha tocou a pele morna da testa dela em um afago, quando os olhos dela novamente encontraram os seus, o mirando de forma intensa, o fazendo questioná-la o por que da encarada tão profunda e recebendo uma dispensa como resposta.

Afastaram-se após minutos, mais por causa da companhia que chegava na forma dos integrantes da Ordem aparatando nos jardins d'A Toca do que realmente pelo desejo de se separarem. Aurora novamente pousou uma mão no ombro de Dallas, a guiando para dentro da casa sob a sombra próxima e olhar ávido de Harry. Ao entrarem, Molly deixou o sofá em um pulo ágil, característico das mães prestes a correrem para socorrer os filhos, e foi até a jovem, onde a avaliou dos pés a cabeça e então sussurrou algo no ouvido dela que fez Dallas a responder com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Harry soltou um grunhido de desagrado do fundo da garganta ao ver que a sra. Weasley estava levando Dallas para longe, moveu-se na intenção de segui-las, mas os dedos magros de Hermione, apertando o seu pulso de forma dolorida, o fez permanecer no lugar.

— Ela está segura, Harry. — a amiga lhe disse em tom brando, o mesmo tom que costumava usar quando queria acalmar o gênio intempestivo do garoto. Harry ainda ensaiou um protesto que foi calado por Hermione quando ela lhe estendeu a sua varinha em um gesto de paz.

Quarenta minutos depois Dallas retornou para a sala, com os ferimentos tratados, cabelo ainda molhado por causa do banho e usando uma camisa de algodão de manga comprida, moletom e as botas que ela calçava quando chegou n'A Toca. Harry reconheceu as peças de roupas como sendo suas. Roupas novas e limpas, que ele costumava esconder dos Dursley no fundo de seu malão da escola. Os tios e primos não precisavam saber que ele era absurdamente rico, na mente deles Harry vivia da caridade do Ministério, tendo os seus gastos escolares pagos por alguma bolsa de estudos qualquer e qualquer peça menos surrada que ele usava, não herdada de Dudley, eles concluíam que deveria ser doação de algum dos amigos esquisitos que ele tinha.

Harry atravessou o espaço da sala em segundos e segurou a mão de Dallas entre as suas, olhando dentro dos olhos dela e a perguntando de forma silenciosa se estava tudo bem. Dallas ensaiou um sorriso como resposta. Ênfase no ensaio, porque os lábios dela no máximo torceram-se em uma expressão dolorida antes de Harry guiá-la para o sofá e sentar-se ao lado dela. No momento em que acomodou-se sobre as almofadas, Dallas aconchegou-se contra o corpo dele, procurando conforto neste gesto tão simples e inocente, e Harry envolveu os ombros dela com um braço, a apertando mais contra si. Assim que estavam confortáveis, a atenção de ambos voltou-se para os outros ocupantes da sala. Hermione e Ron dividiam uma poltrona, compartilhando da proximidade de forma inconsciente. Molly sorria serena para eles, Aurora havia escolhido uma cadeira para acomodar-se e Dumbledore estava parado perto da lareira, mirando-a daquela forma vaga e pensativa que lhe era característica.

— Minha família? — a voz de Dallas soou de forma rouca pela sala, deixando transparecer todo o cansaço que ela sentia. Aurora trocou um olhar com o diretor de Hogwarts antes de oferecer à jovem uma resposta.

— Eles estão abrigados na sede da Ordem da Fênix. — esclareceu. — Temos curandeiros do St. Mungos na Ordem, eles estão cuidando de Samantha.

— Eu quero vê-los. — Dallas pediu, ainda em tom cansado, mas com uma pitada de exigência em sua entonação. Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa.

— O momento não é propício. Os curandeiros ainda estão fazendo o seu trabalho, os ânimos estão exaltados, todos estão cansados, o melhor é deixar a visita para amanhã. — Dallas não protestou diante da explicação do diretor, porque não tinha certeza se a recíproca era verdadeira. Queria ver a sua família, mas eles iriam querer vê-la? Porque a razão do ataque a mansão foi ela. Ela foi o alvo, os outros foram danos colaterais

Dumbledore retirou-se da sala, acompanhando de Aurora e Molly que informou que Hermione mostraria a Dallas onde a garota iria dormir. Assim que os adultos sumiram para além do beiral da porta da cozinha, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares significativos e sem muitas desculpas, também deixaram a sala. Dallas permaneceu imóvel onde estava, sentada no sofá, aninhada sob o braço de Harry e mirando a lareira crepitando como se o fogo fosse lhe dar as respostas para os grandes mistérios da vida, como se as chamadas fossem transformar as memórias daquela noite em cinzas a serem varridas pela brisa.

— A culpa é toda minha. — Harry murmurou no tom martirizado que costumava permear a sua voz cada vez que Voldemort arruinava um pouco mais a sua vida. Dallas o olhou de relance e o seu rosto ensaiou um sorriso de escárnio que não foi muito longe.

— Por favor me esclareça isto. É sua culpa que Voldemort é um psicopata obcecado por um garoto de dezesseis anos? Por favor, o que você fez exatamente para ele ter tanta tara por você?

— A profecia… — Harry a lembrou dos acontecimentos de alguns meses atrás, o ataque ao Ministério que resultou em Fudge finalmente reconhecendo o retorno de Voldemort, e a morte de Sirius.

— Você tem ciência de que esta profecia poderia estar falando de qualquer um, não? A resistência contra Voldemort era relativamente vasta entre 1978 e 1981, e ao menos oito casais que lutaram contra ele tiveram filhos neste período.

— A profecia foi bem específica…

— Ela deu um mês e um dia, não deu um ano. Poderia ter sido qualquer um.

— Mas Voldemort não escolheu qualquer um, escolheu a mim e agora eu tenho que carregar este fardo.

— É, isto não tem como discutir. — e não tinha mesmo. No momento em que Voldemort marcou Harry como o seu rival, conectou o destino de ambos e condenou a ambos. — _Grand-mère_ vai surtar. Vai querer mudar para a França pra ontem, e não vai aceitar um não mesmo como resposta. — Dallas comentou após um minuto de silêncio e Harry demorou um segundo para responder.

— Acho que você deveria. — prontamente Dallas saiu de sob o abraço dele e o mirou com incredulidade.

— Como é?

— Não vamos nos iludir Dallas. — Harry comentou em um tom agitado e saiu do sofá em um pulo, voltando a perambular pela sala com a mesma inconsistência de duas horas atrás, enquanto esperava por notícias de Dallas. — Voldemort não atacou a sua casa porque você tem algo que o interesse ou porque em algum momento você se opôs à ele e o contrariou, ele não saberia de sua existência se você fosse apenas mais uma bruxa na multidão. Mas você não é, você está conectada à mim, ele esteve dentro da minha cabeça, _ele sabe _o quanto você é importante para mim. O que acontecerá se eu perdê-la.

— E o que acontecerá? — Dallas perguntou em um tom sóbrio, Harry parou de perambular e a encarou de modo sofrido.

— Se eu a perder, qual razão então eu teria para lutar? — se isto fosse um romance adolescente da sessão matinê do cinema, toda aquela confissão se encaixaria perfeitamente com o cenário. Mas aquilo era a vida real. Cruel e fria e com probabilidades baixas de final feliz, então Dallas sentiu-se mais enfurecida do que lisonjeada com a confissão.

— Você _não pode_ basear a sua vontade de lutar em minha contínua existência. É hipocrisia completa de sua parte me dar aquele discurso de que eu devo fazer o que eu quiser, desde que isto me faça feliz, para então vir me dizer que se eu morrer você desiste de lutar. — Dallas deixou o sofá em um gesto brusco, a sua expressão fechada prometia uma tempestade, e ela segurou a frente da blusa de Harry com força, o sacudindo levemente no lugar para ver se algum bom senso entrava na cabeça dele. — Você vai continuar a lutar, está me ouvindo? Porque alguém vai ter que ao menos vingar a minha morte, e é bom ser você! — Harry riu, porque não tinha como não rir daquela conversa absurda após uma noite tensa como aquela.

Dallas tinha razão, desistir não era a resposta, se algo acontecesse com ela, Harry vingaria a sua morte, mas e depois? A ideia do depois, de viver sem ela, era o que o aterrorizava.

— Por favor, vamos parar de falar em sua propensa morte. Pensar no assunto me dá calafrios. — Harry comentou de forma sofrida e Dallas deu de ombros.

— A única certeza que temos nesta vida é que iremos morrer. Mas sim, vamos mudar para assuntos mais leves, por exemplo: como foram as suas férias? As minhas foram uma bosta, mas ainda estamos em Agosto, tudo pode mudar. — Harry gargalhou.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, Dallas foi levada por um integrante da não tão secreta Ordem da Fênix para a base da mesma, no Largo Grimmauld, número 12. A mansão Black era tão sombria como a história e o nome da família, o quadro de Walburga já os recebeu aos berros e uma curandeira brotou de uma porta à esquerda do corredor de entrada, com uma carranca profunda em seu rosto já marcado pelo tempo, gritando "cala a boca! Cala a boca!" repetidamente, como se isto fosse surtir algum efeito sobre a pintura. Pelo contrário, as duas mulheres entoando as suas respectivas ofensas apenas aumentou a cacofonia que sonorizava o ambiente naquele momento.

Um feitiço passou por cima da cabeça da curandeira, um feixe avermelhado de luz que atingiu o quadro, e Walburga desmaiou contra a moldura como uma marionete cujas cordas haviam acabado de ser cortadas. Outra curandeira havia feito o trabalho de desacordar Walburga e agora ralhava com a primeira curandeira sobre a cretinice de perder tempo discutindo com um quadro, elas tinham mais o que fazer. E então as duas mulheres continuaram a sua conversa acalorada enquanto desciam pelo corredor. O agente da Ordem que havia escoltado Dallas já tinha desaparecido pela casa e à ela nada mais restou do que achar o seu caminho dentro daquela mansão que ao primeiro olhar assemelhava-se a algum labirinto sombrio de um parque de diversões decadente.

O corredor abriu na sala de estar da casa, igualmente decadente e assustadora comparada ao pouco da casa que Dallas já viu, o silêncio era fúnebre, poeira pairava no ar, sendo iluminada pelo feixe fraco de luz que vinha de uma porta entreaberta além de um arco de acesso a outro corredor. Dallas quis gritar, só para quebrar aquela quietude enervante que acometia o ambiente naquele momento, mas desconfiava que a curandeiro que apagou Walburga mais cedo faria o mesmo com ela se ousasse a dar um pio além do tom socialmente permitido naquele momento.

Sombras moveram-se sobre o chão, vindas de além da porta entreaberta, não havia sons de conversas vindas da sala escondida atrás da madeira escura da porta, mas o movimento mostrava que havia pessoas ali. Dallas foi em direção a sala, a varinha recolhida do cós da calça agora era presa de forma firme pelos seus dedos. Danem-se as regras do Ministério, aquela casa lhe dava arrepios e não andaria por ela desarmada. Os seus passos eram suaves, cada pisada milimetricamente calculada, pois casa velha era danada para ranger, ainda mais sob os pés de desavisados que queriam passar despercebidos, Dallas alcançou a porta, apoiou o punho direito que segurava a varinha contra o antebraço esquerdo enquanto com a mão esquerda abria a porta. A sala revelou-se uma esquecida sala de chá, com uma enorme tapeçaria presa a uma das paredes de fundo e Nicholas estava parado em frente a mesma com uma expressão contemplativa no rosto.

— O seu nome está aqui. — ele comentou, sem desviar o olhar da tapeçaria, sem ter reconhecido com um minúsculo gesto que fosse a presença de Dallas ali, mas de alguma forma sabendo que era ela à porta. Dallas abaixou a varinha mas não a guardou, somente por precaução. A sua relação com os gêmeos nunca foi das melhores e agora as chances eram de que esta tivesse ido para o buraco de vez. Meredith estava morta e a ferida ainda era recente na família. Ela poderia ter sido uma péssima madrasta para Dallas, mas foi uma mãe devotada para os gêmeos.

Dallas aproximou-se de Nicholas com a cautela de quem aproxima-se de um predador acuado e ferido. Ao parar ao lado dele, percebeu sobre o que o irmão falava. Então esta era a tal tapeçaria da qual Potter tinha comentado, a que tinha o nome dela atrelado ao de Narcissa Malfoy.

— Hm. — foi o único comentário que Dallas dignou-se a dar naquele momento porque, sejamos sinceros, o que mais ela poderia dizer? A informação de que era filha de Narcissa não era mais nenhuma novidade. Na verdade, a novidade que ela queria saber naquele momento era outra. Queria perguntar sobre Samantha, mas não sentia-se no direito de inquirir tal coisa, queria perguntar como ele estava, mas Nicholas e ela nunca tiveram este tipo de relacionamento, nunca foram próximos, ela nunca se importou com ele e se demonstrava preocupação neste momento pelo estado mental dele era apenas um gesto de empatia normal a qualquer ser humano. A verdade era que Dallas não sentia pela morte de Meredith, não mesmo. Nunca gostou da mulher, a mesma não lhe faria falta na vida e por pior que tenha sido o que aconteceu com ela, Dallas não derramaria lágrimas em seu enterro. Portanto, mostrar comiseração por Nicholas neste momento soaria falso.

— "Hm"? Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer? "Hm"? — Nicholas virou-se para ela. Não havia ira em sua voz, mas o músculo teso de seus ombros e a forma como os seus olhos brilhavam na semi escuridão da sala mostrava que a raiva estava lá, apenas estava sendo muito bem contida por ele.

— O que você quer que eu diga, exatamente? — Dallas deu de ombros e assustou-se quando uma mão grande e de dedos grossos fechou em seu braço e a arremessou contra a tapeçaria com força o suficiente para as suas costas baterem contra a parede e o ar ser expulso de seus pulmões com violência.

— Que se importe! — Nicholas vociferou e socou a parede ao lado do rosto de Dallas que sobressaltou-se diante do súbito gesto de violência. — Samantha está cega! Minha mãe está morta! E a culpa é toda sua!

— Não! — Dallas retrucou de forma endurecida. — A culpa é de um psicopata que acha que um garoto de dezesseis anos é a maior ameaça para o seu reinado de terror!

— O quê? — Nicholas piscou repetidamente diante da resposta dela, que o desarmou por completo. O ataque não havia nem completado dezesseis horas de ocorrido, muito pouco tempo para o garoto inteirar-se verdadeiramente do que aconteceu e porque aconteceu. Mas o pouco que ele deve ter captado o fez chegar a conclusão estúpida de que a culpa era toda de Dallas.

— Nicholas, eu sinto mesmo pela morte de Meredith, pelo que aconteceu com Samantha, foram fatalidades, mas você não espera que eu chore por isto, seria muito falso da minha parte, não acha? — e Dallas espalmou as mãos sobre o peito largo dele e o empurrou para longe. Nicholas havia crescido mais ainda, estava adquirindo o porte robusto de Albert, e, curiosamente, alguns traços dele. Talvez as acusações de Amélia e as insinuações de Meredith não passassem disto: provocações entre as duas mulheres.

Nicholas deixou-se ser afastado, talvez por surpresa diante das palavras dela, talvez porque ele lembrava-se o que aconteceu da última vez em que contrariou Dallas. Afinal, ele ainda tinha as finas e claras cicatrizes daquele encontro desafortunado com o tampo de vidro da mesa.

— Você é uma psicopata! — nossa! Cruel. Dallas era muitas vezes desconectada emocionalmente das pessoas, mas isto não a tornava uma psicopata. — Você não se importa com ninguém! — ah! Esta parte não era exatamente verdade, não é mesmo? Dallas importava-se com as pessoas, a questão é que Meredith e a sua prole nunca estiveram nesta lista quê, sejamos sinceros, era bem curta. — Não. — Nicholas recuou mais um passo, verdadeiramente surpreso. Com o quê, Dallas não fazia ideia. — Você não se importa conosco. Comigo, com a minha mãe, com Samantha.

— Bingo! — Dallas zombou. — Não venha me cobrar por consideração pelos seus sentimentos, Nicholas, quando vocês nunca tiveram consideração pelos meus. Não fique tão surpreso por este ser o resultado das porradas que levei a vida inteira de vocês, e menos ainda venha me cobrar satisfações ou lançar acusações. É no mínimo hipocrisia, no máximo burrice.

— Quem é você? — Nicholas perguntou, verdadeiramente chocado, e Dallas percebeu ali, naquele momento, que os gêmeos viveram na ilusão constante de acharem que conheciam, um terço que fosse, Dallas Winford. Eles montaram toda a personalidade de Dallas sobre pré-conceitos que tinham dela, influenciados por Meredith, sobre as reações da garota as ações deles, mas eles nunca verdadeiramente conheceram a irmã ou sabiam quem ela era. E isto era uma revelação estranha e surpreendentemente libertadora. Porque não era pessoal, o problema dos gêmeos com ela nunca foi pessoal, eles não a conheciam o suficiente para isto. Patético. — O que é você? — o olhar dele desceu para o punho de Dallas, ainda segurando a varinha com firmeza.

— Dallas! — o chamado de Amélia, à porta da sala, impediu Dallas de responder Nicholas. — Venham os dois, precisamos conversar. — ordenou e partiu sem esperar por resposta, com a certeza de que seria obedecida, como sempre.


	41. Capítulo 40

Samantha estava na sala, encolhida sob o abraço protetor de Montgomery, quando Dallas entrou no aposento. Uma pontada de ciúmes brotou em seu peito ao ver a cena, porque Monty sempre foi o _seu_ protetor, o seu guardião e o seu mentor, e nunca desprendeu um pingo de consideração que fosse pelos gêmeos. Agora? Agora ele acolhia Samantha com a compaixão e misericórdia de um pai de coração partido ao ver o sofrimento da filha, e Dallas quis gritar e em um gesto de petulância infantil separar o homem da adolescente e rosnar no ouvido dela "_meu!"_. Mas Samantha era uma cena patética e digna de comiseração. Os olhos dela estavam enfaixados, ela foi guiada por Monty até o sofá, os seus gestos eram incertos e tímidos, o rosto pálido vez ou outra torcia-se em uma expressão de dor, o corpo dela tremia, como se segurasse com muito esforço o soluço de choro, e quando os saltos de Amélia fizeram um _clique-clique_ mais alto do que o usual no piso da sala, a garota encolheu-se contra Montgomery como se tivesse levado um tapa.

Nicholas rapidamente foi na direção da irmã para oferecer consolo à ela, mas ao tocar-lhe a mão, Samantha deu um pulo e soltou um grito aterrorizado, o que foi o suficiente para fazer o quadro de Walburga começar a berrar impropérios sobre trouxas manchando as paredes da sagrada e estimada mansão Black. Dallas quis azarar a pintura, profundamente, somente para aliviar o estresse que sentia no momento, mas o uso da magia por menor de idade na noite passada poderia ser explicado, seria relevado pelo Ministério porque ela encontrava-se em uma situação de perigo extremo, azarar a pintura de sua tia-avó não encaixava-se bem neste cenário. Felizmente, o olhar atravessado de Amélia e a ameaça dela de queimar o quadro sem dó, mesmo que tivesse que queimar a casa inteira junto, calou Walburga no momento em que Albert entrou na sala, vindo de outro corredor. Ele deu um passo na direção de Dallas, os braços levemente erguidos, na intenção de abraçá-la, mas Dallas reagiu de forma tão instintiva ao recuar do toque dele que Albert congelou no meio do caminho e mudou de ideia rapidinho, adotando em seu rosto a expressão sofrida de quem não entendia o que tinha feito de errado para ser rejeitado daquele jeito. Dallas quis vomitar diante da ignorância proposital de Albert.

— Acredito que vocês queiram uma boa explicação do que aconteceu. — Amélia começou aquela reunião de família sem preâmbulos, sentou na poltrona com a elegância e suavidade que sempre lhe foi característica, e lançou um olhar significativo para a varinha na mão de Dallas, que a respondeu com um dar de ombros e guardou a varinha no cós da calça antes de sentar-se na cadeira mais afastada que havia daquele grupo.

— Sim. — Albert lançou um olhar acusador para Dallas, como se ela fosse a responsável por todo aquele desastre, e Dallas empertigou-se toda em sua reação padrão a acusações infundadas. — O que cacete foi aquilo que eu vi ontem à noite?

— Albert! — Amélia o repreendeu com o mesmo tom que adultos usavam para repreender crianças, mas Albert era um homem feito, vacinado e emancipado, e não deixou-se acuar pela reprimenda implícita na voz dela. Dallas soltou um longo suspiro e esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Para ser bem sincera, ela não estava muito disposta a explicar toda aquela situação, porque esta seria uma longa aula de História da Magia a ser dada e Albert ainda sim não ficaria sabendo da missa a metade. Felizmente, Amélia retirou este fardo de suas mãos e resolveu colocar os pingos em todos os _is._

Ela explicou de forma sucinta e didática sobre o mundo mágico, sobre Voldemort e sobre os Comensais da Morte. Mas, principalmente, sobre Narcissa Malfoy e quem era Dallas Winford. Foi uma hora de história, sem interrupções, porque ninguém em sã consciência interrompia Amélia Winford quando ela estava falando, e quando terminou, Albert mirou Dallas como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse na vida o que, convenhamos, era uma verdade. Albert não conhecia tanto a filha quanto achava que a conhecia, não é mesmo?

— Você é uma bruxa. — Samantha disse com uma voz rouca e ainda encolhida sob o abraço de Montgomery. Dallas deu de ombros até que lembrou que a irmã não podia vê-la.

— Essa foi a mesma reação que eu tive quando descobri este fato. Entre outras coisas sobre a minha herança genética. — comentou e lançou um olhar significativo para a avó que, em todo o momento em que estava explicando o que foi que aconteceu na noite passada, quem eram aqueles homens e mulheres mascarados e encapuzados, ela convenientemente deixou de fora da história que era uma veela e porque exatamente os Winford foram atacados.

— E por que eles nos atacaram? — mas, aparentemente, Nicholas captou essa pequena "gafe" da avó deles.

Dallas e Amélia trocaram olhares significativos.

— Eu já estou providenciando a nossa mudança. Durante a primeira guerra a França foi o nosso refúgio, mas a rede de influência de Voldemort está expandindo-se, portanto eu entrei em contato com alguns familiares no Brasil…

— Não! — Nicholas interrompeu Amélia com ferocidade e Samantha ofegou diante da ousadia do irmão. Amélia ergueu uma sobrancelha para o rapaz, genuinamente surpresa pela ousadia dele. — Não desconverse! Não mude de assunto! Esses tais Comensais da Morte não nos atacariam sem razão. Na visão deles somos uma mera e insignificante família não mágica. Por que, então, entramos na mira deles? — outro olhar significativo foi trocado entre Dallas e Amélia. — Eu estou certo, não estou? — ele disse com azedume. — A culpa é de Dallas.

— Por que diz isto? — Amélia perguntou com a tranquilidade de um professor incentivando um debate sadio entre os seus alunos, como se não soubesse que na verdade estava adicionando gasolina ao incêndio para ver o circo pegar mais fogo.

— Ela é uma bruxa, logo os Comensais a atacaram. — Nicholas argumentou.

— O fato dela ser uma bruxa não a torna automaticamente alvo de Comensais da Morte. Pense, Nicholas, não me desaponte como nas milhares de vezes que você já fez no passado. Pense. — Nicholas ficou vermelho diante da reprimenda de Amélia, mas não reagiu com a violência e frustração que Dallas esperava. Ao invés disto, permaneceu em silêncio por um minuto antes de responder:

— Ela conhece alguém que é alvo dos Comensais. — o sorriso presunçoso de Amélia foi a confirmação para a acusação de Nicholas.

— E por isso nós estamos indo para o Brasil.

— Brasil? — Albert finalmente entrou na roda de conversa.

— Winford Inc. acabou de abrir uma filial em São Paulo, creio que fará bem para a família passar um tempo na cidade, para você observar esta abertura de perto, e eu estou devendo há anos uma visita a alguns parentes. — Amélia declarou com tranquilidade, como se ela não estivesse há um ano propositalmente planejando a abertura desta filial em São Paulo da empresa, com a finalidade de ter uma desculpa para mudar a família inteira para lá quando o Ministério da Magia finalmente reconhecesse o retorno de Voldemort. Dallas conhecia a avó o suficiente para saber que ela não dava ponto sem nó. Parentes no Brasil? Por favor! O que havia lá, no máximo, deveriam ser descendentes das primeiras veelas que migraram da América do Sul para a Europa.

Dallas levantou da cadeira em um impulso.

— Bem, boa mudança para vocês, então. — declarou e as reações dos presentes na sala foram instantâneas. Samantha e Nicholas reagiram com surpresa, Montgomery a olhou dividido em protegê-la de sua própria decisão louca de ficar diante do perigo que corria, ou continuar a proteger Samantha, Amélia permaneceu impassível em seu assento, mas Albert saiu de seu lugar com um pulo, como se tivesse levado um choque.

— Por que você fala como se não estivesse vindo para o Brasil conosco?

— Porque eu não estou. — Dallas respondeu com calma, sinceramente não compreendendo a expressão apoplética de Albert.

— Amélia acaba de nos confirmar que os Comensais da Morte atacaram a nossa família por sua causa, que eles estão atrás de você, que a querem morta, e você vai ficar na Inglaterra? — Nicholas a olhou como se Dallas fosse louca.

— Sim. — Dallas completou com um dar de ombros. A sua decisão foi tomada no instante em que Aurora a aparatou para a casa dos Weasley, em que Potter a abraçou tão apertado que fez estalar os ossos de seu corpo, em que discutiu com ele sobre não desistir se ela morresse. Potter deixou claro que ele persistiria lutando se perdesse Dallas, mas que a vingança seria a sua única motivação, porque nada mais importaria. E Dallas, após uma madrugada em claro olhando para o teto do quarto minúsculo de Ginny Weasley, percebeu que ela também não responderia por si se perdesse Potter.

Não havia mais como negar que o que eles tinham era diferente, profundo e intenso, e que as suas vidas e almas estavam tão conectadas que a ideia de perder um ao outro era perturbadora o suficiente para eles perderem a própria sanidade. Não era um relacionamento saudável este, Dallas tinha que confessar, mas não era como se ela realmente tivesse tido algum relacionamento normal em toda a sua vida. Vide Amélia, Narcissa, Draco, os gêmeos e Albert, ela era disfuncional com uma família disfuncional e com uma ligação disfuncional com Potter. Então o melhor a fazer seria abraçar essa esquisitice, não é mesmo?

— Você se ilude se acha que eu vou permitir isto. — Albert protestou em um momento de lapso, em um momento em que ele lembrou que era pai de Dallas. Mas ele esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe: biologicamente ele era o pai de Dallas, a certidão de nascimento dela dizia que ele era pai de Dallas, mas legalmente ele não tinha nenhum poder para ordenar Dallas. Essa era a situação complicada que ele mencionou à ela naquele estranho dia em que a levou para conhecer a sede da Winford Inc.

— Acho que você esqueceu que você não é meu guardião legal, não é mesmo? Portanto não pode obrigar-me a nada. — Albert recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ele sinceramente achou que Dallas nunca iria descobrir este pequeno segredinho dele? Que ele aceitou a imposição de Amélia de registrar Dallas como uma Winford, como filha dele, mas que abriu mão de seus direitos paternos para a própria mãe?

— Do que ela está falando? — Samantha murmurou a pergunta para ninguém em especial, mas Amélia a respondeu mesmo assim.

— Ela fala do fato de que, legalmente, Albert não tem nenhuma autoridade sobre Dallas. E nem moralmente, na verdade. — acusou e Albert murchou em sua petulância rapidamente.

— Você não pode concordar com este absurdo, não é mesmo? — Albert protestou, Amélia hesitou um pouco antes de responder, e Dallas surpreendeu-se ao ver que, mais uma vez, estava enganada sobre a avó, que já deveria ter aprendido há tempos a esperar o inesperado da sra. Winford.

— Na verdade, estou. — Amélia ergueu-se da poltrona com a mesma elegância com que sentou nesta.

— Dallas é menor de idade e a sua decisão de permitir que ela permaneça na Inglaterra está colocando em risco a vida dela. Eu posso recorrer na justiça sobre isto e requerer o meu direito paterno de volta. — Amélia riu da ousadia de Albert.

— Usando que fundamentos? Você não vai poder contar a verdade para o juiz, eles não vão acreditar em você, e Dallas é uma bruxa e no caso dela as leis mágicas prevalecem sobre as leis trouxas. Dallas está sob a jurisdição do Ministério da Magia britânico e sob a guarda de Hogwarts durante a estadia dela na escola. — Amélia retirou algo do bolso do blazer e o estendeu para Dallas. Era uma chave dourada, uma chave de cofre do Gringotes. O cofre que ela disse ter aberto em nome da neta.

— Eu não vou permitir…

— Pare, Albert. Simplesmente, pare. — Amélia o cortou. — Eu sempre esperei que o tempo fosse lhe dar maturidade e parece que finalmente as minhas preces foram ouvidas, mas você está apontando o seu senso de responsabilidade para a pessoa errada. Dallas não precisa de você e quando precisou você não esteve lá. Cuide de quem realmente necessita de você neste momento. — ela indicou com um gesto de mão Samantha e Nicholas. — Antes que também seja tarde demais. E quanto à vocẽ. — ela virou-se para a neta. — Faça-me o favor de não morrer. — Dallas riu.

— Tentarei o meu melhor. — prometeu em um tom de brincadeira, inclinou-se na direção de Amélia e lhe deu um beijo longo na bochecha. — _Au revoir grand-mère_. — desejou ao pé do ouvido dela. Queria dar a Amélia somente um até logo como despedida, mas ambas não eram de se iludir desta maneira. Dallas sabia que era uma chance de 50/50. Ela poderia sobreviver como poderia morrer nesta guerra que estava estourando e na qual ela já escolheu lutar, do lado que ela não sabia se seria o vencedor, mas que sabia ser o certo.

Adeus, então, lhe pareceu a despedida mais propícia.


	42. Capítulo 41

Dallas não permaneceu o resto das férias na casa dos Weasley, até porque não havia espaço para isto. A contragosto e sob os protestos acalorados de Potter, ela foi realocada para a casa dos Gordon no mesmo dia em que os Winford foram retirados discretamente da Inglaterra, escoltados por um grupo de aurores integrantes da Ordem, enquanto os tablóides britânicos especulavam e tentavam descobrir a verdade sobre o assalto mal contado que a mansão Winford sofreu durante a festa de debutante de Dallas. As testemunhas tinham uma memória vaga do ataque, nada de grande valor foi levado da casa e, depois do ataque, o que foi deixado para trás foram mortos e feridos, incluindo Meredith Winford que teve um funeral a portas fechadas à imprensa e no qual somente Nicholas, Albert e Amélia estiveram presentes como membros da família.

A nota oficial dada a imprensa foi de que os Winford estavam indo para o _château _que tinham em Provence para se recuperarem desta tragédia, e enquanto repórteres e _paparazzi_ corriam atrás do rabo tentando dar sentido a está história, a família seguia rumos diferentes, sem a certeza se veriam novamente a caçula dos Winford.

Neste meio tempo, entre o ataque, o resgate e a mudança para a casa dos Gordon, um detalhe essencial neste cenário que Dallas percebeu estar ausente foi Narcissa. Era impossível a mulher não ter sabido do ataque e para alguém que clamava amar Dallas com todas as forças de seu ser, apesar de não ser exemplo de mãe perfeita, a ausência de notícias pela parte dela, uma coruja que fosse para perguntar se ela estava bem, fazia Dallas questionar se deveria sentir-se desapontada com esta situação ou conformada. Curiosamente, também havia uma grande ausência de cartas de Draco atolando os seus ouvidos sobre as futilidades que fez naquelas férias e sobre a injustiça que era a vida e o fato de todos puxarem o saco de Harry Potter.

— Acho que é porque ele deve estar mais preocupado com isto. — Patrick largou um antigo exemplar do Profeta Diário sobre o colchão da cama, em frente a Dallas, logo depois que ela comentou sobre a ausência de correspondência pela parte dos Malfoy. Na capa do jornal havia uma matéria cuja chamada ocupava metade da primeira página e falava sobre o ataque ao Departamento de Mistérios no início do ano e a prisão de alguns Comensais da Morte, incluindo Lucius Malfoy. — E isto. — outro jornal foi posto sobre o primeiro e agora este falava sobre uma fuga em massa de Azkaban e na lista de fugitivos estavam nomes que Dallas tinha lido nos livros de História da Sessão Restrita. Eram Comensais que, comparados à eles, Lucius era um anjo de pessoa, do tipo que ajudava velhinhas a atravessarem a rua e dava doces a crianças no parque.

Dallas recolheu o jornal com as pontas dos dedos e uma sensação desagradável lhe embrulhando o estômago.

— O quão fiel Lucius Malfoy era a Voldemort na primeira guerra? — perguntou, porque Patrick sabia das coisas e Aurora fazia questão de compartilhar as informações da Ordem com o irmão, dizia que ele deveria estar preparado para tudo, e junto com Pietro havia intensificado o treinamento de Patrick para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e outros treinamentos de combate que geralmente eram oferecidos somente pela Academia de Aurores.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu lembro de Draco discutindo com Potter sobre ser culpa dele por Lucius estar preso. Do jeito que Voldemort é obcecado por Potter, ser vencido neste _round_ deve ter ferido o ego e ele tem cara de ser alguém que desconta as frustrações de seus próprios erros nos outros, ao invés de assumir a culpa.

— Por favor, não psicanalise Voldemort, é assustador. Mas se for isto mesmo que aquela mente psicótica está pensando, ele culpa Lucius pelo fracasso da missão, seja lá qual tenha sido ela, e vai puni-lo de acordo.

— Como? — Dallas ergueu os olhos do jornal para mirar Patrick, o embrulho no estômago aumentando a sua sensação de desconforto.

— Se eles estivessem mortos, o mundo mágico inteiro já saberia. Voldemort é do tipo de deixar exemplo e faz questão de ter o crédito em tudo, inclusive na morte de uma família do Sagrado 28. — Dallas torcia para que Patrick tivesse razão, porque a ideia de perder alguém assim tão rápido, antes mesmo do ápice da guerra, a apavorava. Não era muito chegada a Narcissa, mas havia desenvolvido uma certa afeição por Draco, apesar dos pesares.

A resposta para se os Malfoy ainda estavam vivos ou não veio quando Dallas e Patrick foram escoltados por Aurora e Pietro ao Beco Diagonal para comprarem o seu material escolar. O clima no Beco era fúnebre, havia várias lojas fechadas e com ar de décadas de abandono, lojas que Dallas havia visitado um ano antes e que borbulhavam com magia e clientes. A quantidade de alunos era ínfima, os poucos bruxos que passavam por eles tinham expressões fechadas e temerosas, e o coração de Dallas acelerou no peito quando ela viu as figuras familiares de Narcissa e Draco ao final da rua.

Dallas abriu a boca para chamar o nome deles, mas Patrick interrompeu o seu movimento ao segurar-lhe com força pelo braço, apertando a carne de forma dolorida. Narcissa deveria possuir um sexto sentido forte para perceber quando um dos filhos estava por perto, porque ela virou-se abruptamente no segundo em que Dallas foi impedida de falar e ela mirou a garota com olhos cinzentos largos e temerosos. Havia várias mensagens refletidas nas íris, a mais intensa delas sendo um "não se aproxime" que também estava estampado no rosto pálido e cansado. Draco seguiu o olhar da mãe e quando encontrou os olhos da irmã, ele ficou igualmente pálido, em um tom quase cinzento, que aprofundou-se quando uma figura encapuzada aproximou-se da dupla, pousou as mãos de dedos ossudos no ombro de cada Malfoy e os guiou para a entrada da Travessa do Tranco.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que aquela era Bellatrix Lestrange. — Aurora comentou quando os Malfoy desapareceram na escuridão da Travessa do Tranco.

— E por que você não a prendeu? — Patrick questionou a irmã.

— Olhe a sua volta. Estamos em desvantagem completa no momento, veja ali. — ela apontou para um bruxo que tinha acabado de deixar o apotecário, coberto com uma capa de viagem negra e tinha um olhar alucinado e um tanto paranoico, mais abaixo na rua havia uma bruxa magricela e cuja pele macilenta e oleosa precisava urgentemente de sol e tratamento dermatológico, ao lado dela havia um homem de dentes amarelados e sorriso psicótico, metros a frente, um grupo de três bruxos corpulentos e carrancudos, todos usando roupas escuras e com ar suspeito. — Comensais. — murmurou.

— Como você sabe? — Dallas perguntou enquanto era guiada por Pietro na direção da Madame Malkins. Não havia nada nessas pessoas que denunciasse a sua aliança com Voldemort.

— Porque eles estão na lista dos Comensais fugitivos de Azkaban. — Pietro comentou baixo quando eles entraram na loja. — Voldemort está espalhando o seu manto de influência e controle no mundo mágico britânico e começou com um dos locais mais importantes: o Beco Diagonal. A ausência de clientes se deve ao fato de que Comensais estão guardando o Beco como se a eles pertencessem.

— E os aurores sabem e não fazem nada? — Patrick disse, com um tom indignado, e Aurora comprimiu os lábios como se estivesse se esforçando, e muito, para não dar uma resposta atravessada para o irmão. A expressão dela era de quem também não gostava em nada da ideia de Comensais rodando livres pelo Beco Diagonal, mas que não poderia fazer nada porque alguém deu a ordem superior de não intervir. Dallas suspeitava que a ausência de aurores no Beco era mais coisa da Ordem da Fênix do que do Ministério. Porque o Ministério era sempre a esposa traída, sempre a última a saber das coisas. Dumbledore? Este sabia de tudo e antes de todos, e gostava de dar corda para os outros se enforcarem.

Se Dumbledore mandou que os aurores da Ordem não fizessem nada, era porque ele tinha algum plano que envolvia dar aos Comensais da Morte essa falsa sensação de vitória.

Na noite anterior ao embarque para Hogwarts, uma carta chegou via correio-coruja para Dallas. Não tinha assinatura, não tinha brasão identificando o remetente, só tinha o nome dela em uma letra que já lhe era familiar pelos presentes recebidos nos últimos anos.

"_Draco fez o impensável para nos salvar, salvar a família_". Foi como a carta começou, sem nem ao menos um olá na primeira linha, como a boa educação mandava. "_Eu preferia a morte ao vê-lo nesta situação, ao ver qualquer um de vocês nesta situação. Olhe por ele, Dallas, não permita que ele se perca_". O problema era que, se Draco fez o que Dallas acreditava que ele fez, o que estava implícito nas palavras de Narcissa, ele já estava completamente perdido.

No dia 1º de Setembro, Dallas embarcou no Expresso, após despedir-se dos Gordons, e correu o trem a caça do irmão, o encontrando no último vagão coletivo junto com todos os outros alunos da Sonserina. Ele ria e trocava anedoctas com Pansy e Daphne e soltou um ofego de susto quando Dallas o puxou com força pelo braço, o tirando de seu assento. Draco tinha crescido bastante no último ano, estava alto e esguio como Lucius, mas a herança de Amélia Winford também deu as caras nos genes de Dallas que só nas últimas férias tinha ganhado mais alguns centímetros de altura e o treinamento de Montgomery lhe deu mais força e massa muscular, o suficiente para permiti-la arrastar Draco até o compartimento de bagagens com facilidade.

— Mostre o seu braço. — ela ordenou, sem preâmbulos.

— Antes mesmo de um olá? — Draco disse com puro sarcasmo, mas Dallas podia ver que sob a fachada de arrogância dele, ele estava pálido e tremia.

— Draco. — sua voz saiu mais suave que o pretendido, e talvez tenha sido isto o suficiente para fazê-lo dobrar a manga do casaco e expor a pele pálida e horrivelmente marcada com a Marca Negra. Dallas engoliu um soluço, as lágrimas vieram de surpresa em seus olhos, lágrimas que ela achou não ter mais pelos anos que desperdiçou chorando por uma família que nunca iria ter. Pelos anos que passou endurecendo o seu coração. Ela estendeu a mão e com as pontas dos dedos indicador e médio tocou a Marca e o gesto fez Draco recolher o braço em um puxão e cobrir novamente a horrenda tatuagem.

— Como você soube? — ele perguntou em um sussurro rouco e Dallas deu um relance para a porta da cabine antes de lançar um feitiço repelente e outro de privacidade. O bom do 1º de Setembro era que o Ministério já considerava este dia oficialmente o dia de início das aulas e o Expresso era propriedade de Hogwarts, então feitiços eram permitidos dentro do trem.

— Eu recebi uma carta da… — Dallas engoliu em seco, pois ainda lhe era difícil dizer esta palavra, mas era melhor do que mencionar nomes caso os feitiços não surtissem muito efeito. — mamãe sobre isto.

— Não me critique! — Draco explodiu, como se o tom de Dallas fosse de crítica quando na verdade havia sido completamente neutro. A perda do controle por nada era sinal claro do absoluto estresse que ele estava vivendo naquele momento, e o fato de que ele começou a perambular de um lado para o outro do vagão, puxando as mechas do cabelo em um gesto nervoso, mostrava que ele estava na beira do abismo, que ele queria pular, mas não tinha coragem.

— Draco? Draco! — Dallas o chamou e o segurou pelos pulsos, porque ele estava literalmente arrancando fios de cabelo da cabeça a cada puxão nervoso. — Por quê? — sim, ela queria saber o por quê. Draco sempre espelhou os pensamentos preconceituosos de Lucius, mas nunca teve uma opinião própria sobre o assunto que era o racismo de Voldemort contra nascidos-trouxa, portanto nunca verdadeiramente mostrou apoiar os ideais mágico-nazistas do bruxo. E menos ainda expressou vontade de segui-lo algum dia.

— Por que você acha? _Ele_ não está feliz com o fracasso de Lucius…

— E está descontando em você?

— Você acha que eu quero esta marca medonha em mim? — Draco sussurrou, desespero permeava a sua voz e os seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro mal contido. — Seguir aquele psicopata nunca foi a minha aspiração de carreira. Podemos compartilhar alguns ideias, mas o Lorde das Trevas já perdeu há muito tempo a sanidade. E gente insana não precisa de razão para torturar e matar os outros. Você sabe o que eu presenciei nestas férias? — e Draco pôs-se a contar, ainda de forma desesperada, como Voldemort fez da Mansão Malfoy a sua nova base de operações, como ele torturou e assassinou opositores e deu os seus restos mortais para Nagini comer. Como ele torturou seguidores e aliados somente porque eles o desagradaram.

Ao final do relato, ele estava cinza e com aspecto doentio e Dallas não deveria estar muito atrás, porque também sentia uma vontade imensa de vomitar diante do que ouviu.

— E então, ele ficou sabendo de você. — os olhos cinzentos ganharam um brilho de histeria que foi refletido na voz dele. — _Ele_ sabe que você é uma Black, ele sabe que você é filha de Narcissa. _Ele sabe_ _que Harry Potter é apaixonado por você!_ O ataque a Mansão Winford? Este foi um recado para Potter, um recado para _mim_. Por que você não foi embora com o restante da sua família? _Por quê?!_

— Draco…

— Não! Você estaria segura, estaria a salvo, em qualquer buraco que Amélia tenha escondido os Winford! Mamãe e eu conseguiríamos nos virar, não nos importamos com as torturas e ameaças, com a morte, mas ao menos _você_ estaria segura!

— O quê? — Dallas recuou diante da veemência dele e diante do choque pelo que ouvia.

— Você acha que eu aceitei esta merda para salvar Lucius?! — Draco puxou com força a manga do casaco, expondo a Marca novamente. Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, sua voz era puro desespero, e ele tremia como galho seco ao vento, prestes a partir a qualquer momento. — Lucius que aceite as consequências dos atos dele! Eu fiz isto por nossa mãe, eu fiz isto, principalmente, por _você_!

— Por quê? — a relação deles nunca foi boa, nunca foi próxima. Eles tinham os seus momentos de raro amor fraterno, mas, como dito antes, estes eram raros. Por que, então, Draco se arriscaria desta maneira?

— Porque você é _minha irmã_, sua imbecil! Por que mais motivo eu faria isto? Não sei que criação você teve com a sua estúpida família trouxa, mas você está no mundo mágico tempo o suficiente para saber que para nós bruxos, _família é tudo_. Eu me importo com você, Potter se importa com você, Gordon se importa com você, e não é por causa do seu _adorável_ charme veela. — disse com deboche, para a surpresa de Dallas. — E sim, eu sei deste seu segredinho, eu não sou idiota. Nós nos importamos com você porque conexões mágicas, depois de formadas, são poderosas demais para serem ignoradas. Por que acha que Weasley e Granger seguem Potter como cães fiéis e vice e versa? Por que acha que Gordon e você são tão próximos quando não têm nada em comum? Por que acha que Amélia Winford não te largou em um orfanato?

— Porque magia a obrigou? — Dallas disse com desgosto, porque tudo que ela ouvia é que magia foi a responsável por esses sentimentos, que não foi algo naturalmente desenvolvido a partir da cerne de cada indivíduo. Draco riu de forma desagradável.

— Você é muito idiota! Conexões mágicas não forçam emoções, Dallas, apenas desenvolvem e fortalecem o que já existe. Conexões mágicas pegam uma faísca e a cultiva até essa se transformar em uma gigantesca chama.

— Oh. — Dallas não tinha resposta para isto, não mesmo. Porque a confissão de Draco não era teatro, não era mentira, não pelo tom de desespero na voz dele, pela frustração dela ter ficado ao invés de ter fugido, não pelo modo como ele a olhava como se o seu mundo fosse desmoronar por completo se algo acontecesse a Dallas.

— Por que você não foi embora, Dallas? — por quê? Por Potter, por Patrick e, agora que pensava melhor no assunto, também por Draco.

— Conexão mágica. — respondeu de forma displicente e com um dar de ombros e Draco soltou uma risada rouca e desesperada antes de abraçá-la com força contra o peito largo. Dallas surpreendeu-se com o gesto. A única pessoa a abraçá-la de maneira tão intensa até hoje foi Potter e, como os abraços de Potter, o de Draco também era caloroso e acalentador, para o completo choque de Dallas. — Okay, chega, chega. Recomponha-se! — Dallas brincou, afastando-se de Draco e com gestos nervosos e somente para ter com que ocupar a sua mente e mãos, para esconder o embaraço daquele breve momento emocional, ajeitou as roupas dele, escondendo novamente a marca, e com um girar de varinha apagou os traços de choro do rosto de Draco e penteou novamente o cabelo dele.

— Dallas. — Draco a segurou pelos ombros antes que eles deixassem o vagão. — Sobre Potter…

— Pode esquecer. — Dallas declarou. Não iria deixar-se intimidar por um psicopata com uma obsessão doentia por um garoto de dezesseis anos. Draco riu de forma curta e amarga e a soltou.

— Você é mais corajosa do que eu. — declarou e Dallas deu um relance para o braço coberto dele.

— Não, não sou. Acredite. — Draco era mais corajoso, porque ele estava colocando a sua sanidade mental em jogo, porque Dallas sabia que Draco não iria aguentar a pressão mas iria ao fundo do poço se fosse necessário para proteger a família. Dallas sempre desejou que Draco despertasse para a vida, amadurecesse, e sempre acreditou que isto só fosse acontecer quando ele vivenciasse alguma experiência traumática o suficiente para abrir-lhe os olhos, mas não era exatamente isto que ela tinha em mente. Voldemort, guerra, a Marca Negra e com certeza alguma missão louca que o bruxo das trevas deu sob a promessa de que, com o sucesso, a segurança dos Malfoy e de Dallas estaria garantida. Não era nem de longe o que Dallas tinha em mente. E, ainda sim, para ela, Draco era muito mais corajoso do que ele acreditava ser.

Dallas deixou o compartimento primeiro, para dar a Draco tempo para terminar de recompor-se e retornar para os colegas com toda a pompa que lhe era característica. Ao passar pelo vagão coletivo ocupado somente pelos sonserinos, trocou um olhar significativo com Davon Yale e percebeu, de rabo de olho, algo tremular no ar. Franziu as sobrancelhas, porque este tipo de miragem era estranhamente familiar para ela, Dallas já viu este efeito antes, em algum outro lugar, até que lembrou-se de um encontro no corredor de acesso a diretoria, em seu quinto ano, quando foi puxada para sob uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Quis parar por um segundo, tirar satisfações, denunciar Potter e a clara espionagem dele dos colegas dela de casa, mas achou melhor não começar conflitos agora tão cedo no ano letivo e portanto seguiu silenciosamente o seu caminho de volta à cabine que costumava compartilhar com Patrick.


	43. Capítulo 42

O banquete de boas vindas tinha um ar tão sombrio quanto o restante do mundo mágico. Havia uma quantidade menor de alunos que retornaram para Hogwarts e a quantidade de primeiro anistas era a metade da quantidade que foi a turma com quem Dallas ingressou na escola. À mesa da Grifinória, Potter sentava entre Granger e Weasley a terminava de limpar o rosto manchado de sangue, e o nariz dele estava vermelho e com um hematoma surgindo ao longo deste. Dallas lançou um olhar acusador para Draco, que tinha desembarcado do trem com um sorriso de triunfo muito suspeito no rosto. Aparentemente Potter foi descoberto e o resultado foi desagradável. Dallas suspirou, este ano prometia ser um desastre e ela não estava nem pensando na guerra.

A canção do chapéu seletor foi igualmente sombria e após esta e o sorteio das casas, Dumbledore começou a discorrer sobre os anúncios daquele ano. Slughorn seria o novo professor de Poções e Snape foi realocado como o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Dallas trocou um olhar com Patrick, à mesa da Corvinal. Ambos tinham conversado no passado que suspeitavam que havia alguma coisa de errado com o cargo de DCAT para nenhum professor durar um ano neste, e agora Dumbledore colocava Snape na posição? Por quê? E havia outra questão: Dumbledore era velho, fato, mas agora parecia que a idade finalmente estava pesando em seus ombros. Ele tinha um ar cansado, a pele estava macilenta, ele perdeu peso e uma das mãos dele estava murcha e enegrecida, como um membro gangrenado.

O jantar transcorreu em um estranho silêncio e o primeiro dia de aula amanheceu frio e nublado. Sonserina e Corvinal tinham como primeiro horário DCAT e Snape era tão azedo nesta matéria quanto era em Poções, mas ainda sim era um brilhante professor. A aula constituiu em feitiços de ataque e defesa e na meia hora final os alunos foram separados em duplas e ordenados a duelar com aquilo que haviam aprendido naquele dia. Pansy e Dallas foram colocadas frente à frente e a chuva de feitiços começou antes mesmo do final da contagem de três. A disputa estava violenta e havia desespero nos gestos de Pansy a medida em que ela sentia que Dallas havia evoluído daquela menina que quase perdeu para Patrick em seu segundo ano. Chegou em um momento que, encurralada e irritada, Pansy viu-se sem saída e começou a usar azarações e encantamentos que iam além do currículo escolar e alguns, Dallas tinha a certeza, não eram legalizados pelo Ministeŕio. Snape manteve-se imóvel, observando o duelo, sem intervir. O mundo era cruel e duelos de verdade nem sempre seguiam as regras do jogo.

Um feitiço acertou a barreira de defesa de Dallas e o choque causou uma pequena explosão que ergueu uma nuvem de fumaça entre elas. Dallas aproveitou a deixa para atacar. Pansy era sangue-puro e o problema de bruxos sangue-puros é que eles sempre recorriam à magia para vencer uma briga, porque consideravam qualquer outro tipo de embate muito plebeu para o gosto deles. Dallas não tinha essa compulsão. Pansy gritou quando viu a colega surgir de entre a nuvem de fumaça, pisar em sua coxa com força o suficiente para deixar marca, escalá-la como se ela fosse uma maldita árvore, e ofegou e berrou quando sentiu coxas grossas e firmes a envolverem pelo pescoço, a esganar e então, o seu corpo inteiro deixou o chão e ela estava voando, sufocando e então sendo arremessada novamente contra o chão de pedra com força.

O impacto foi dolorido e a força com o que seu braço bateu no chão acabou fazendo Pansy soltar a varinha que Dallas, ainda aproveitando o _momentum _do ataque e em um girar do corpo, chutou para longe e esta desapareceu sob uma mesa. Dallas continuou girando, até que pôs-se de joelhos e rodou o braço com a varinha por sobre a cabeça, o feitiço disparou com força e atingiu Pansy no peito, lhe tirando o pouco fôlego que lhe restava e a arremessando contra a parede. O choque foi forte o suficiente para desacordá-la e quando ergueu a cabeça, o movimento retirou de frente dos olhos de Dallas algumas mechas de seu cabelo e expôs íris violeta que pouco a pouco foram perdendo o tom escuro até voltarem ao azul normal.

— E o que podemos aprender com o embate entre a srta. Winford e a srta. Parkinson? — Snape perguntou com a sua voz suave, enquanto levitava o corpo mole de Pansy para levar para a enfermaria.

— Que Winford jogou sujo. — Theodore Nott resmungou e Dallas riu de escárnio. Theo tinha uma paixonite por Pansy, por isso deu uma resposta tão cretina, porque se não fosse este o caso, ele não passaria tamanha vergonha com dito comentário. Primeiro, eles eram sonserinos, eles não jogavam de acordo com as regras, segundo, se era para acusar, que começasse com Pansy que foi a primeira a apelar para os feitiços proibidos.

— Não, sr. Nott. — o tom de Snape mostrava que ele compartilhava dos pensamentos de Dallas. Nott era uma idiota. — Que em um duelo de verdade tudo é permitido e que não devemos depender _sempre _da magia. Sermos desarmados em um duelo é muito fácil e quando isto acontece, o que exatamente você vai fazer? Ficar parado esperando ser morto? — o sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula. — Quero um resumo do capítulo dois e uma dissertação sobre o que foi certo e errado neste embate entre Parkinson e Winford. Dispensados!

— Chave de coxa. — Patrick comentou quando eles deixaram a sala de DCAT. — Aurora tentou me ensinar este golpe, mas sem muito sucesso. Algo sobre o quadril feminino ser mais maleável que o masculino possibilitar o sucesso do ataque. Você quer ser a minha parceira de treino? Podemos praticar na Sala Precisa.

— Sala Precisa? — Patrick deu de ombros.

— Não acho que teremos mais reuniões da Armada Dumbledore, não agora que Umbridge felizmente não faz mais parte desta escola. Snape é um bom professor de DCAT, está nos ensinando coisas úteis, então a Armada não tem mais propósito e portanto podemos usar este horário que era antes da Armada para treinarmos.

— Verdade.

— Mas em um ponto ele tem razão, não podemos depender somente da magia em um combate, precisamos de mais do que isto para vencer um duelo. Aurora começou a me treinar em combate corpo a corpo, mas não quero ficar fora de forma enquanto estamos em Hogwarts, então…

— Se você vai me querer como parceira, vai ter que seguir o meu regime de treino.

— Que é? — Dallas sorriu maldosamente para Patrick.

— Amanhã, seis horas da manhã, no campo de Quadribol.

— O quê?!

— Pansy pode não ser mais alta do que eu, mas é mais pesada e ela tem um centro de gravidade bom. Não foi tão fácil assim derrubá-la. Para isto eu precisei de flexibilidade e força e ambas as habilidades se obtém com treino de resistência. Então amanhã, seis da manhã, no campo de Quadribol. Depois vamos para a Sala Precisa para o treino técnico.

— Dispenso, acho que não preciso mais não. Eu me viro sozinho. — a resposta de Dallas para a recusa de Patrick foi simples: ela o segurou pelo ombro, chutou a parte detrás do joelhos dele, lhe tirando o equilíbrio, e então com um puxão pelo mesmo ombro que segurava, o derrubou no chão. Um gesto tão rápido que Patrick só registrou o que aconteceu quando já estava caído no chão e piscando de forma imbecil para o teto do corredor.

— E então? — Dallas apareceu em seu campo de visão e Patrick admitiu derrota.

— Amanhã, às seis da manhã, no campo de Quadribol. — concordou de forma sofrida e Dallas seguiu o seu caminho, sorridente, e Patrick ficou largado no chão frio sob as risadas dos colegas.

**oOo**

A aula de Poções foi um choque completo. Não que Dallas esperasse que Slughorn fosse um professor ruim e então ele a surpreendesse provando o contrário, não. O choque foi que Potter conseguiu fazer uma poção perfeita em tempo recorde, ganhando a _Felix Felicis_ como prêmio. _Potter_! E esse era o choque. Todo mundo e mais alguém sabia que o grifinório era um aluno mediano em Poções, passava na matéria por puro milagre e muita ajuda da Granger, então como diabos ele conseguiu fazer uma poção tão complexa como a do Morto Vivo?

Slughorn era pura felicidade, como um pai orgulhoso de um filho que acabou de ganhar um torneio de Quadribol. Ele sorria e pediu para que alguém da classe batesse uma foto dele com Potter, foto que com certeza iria para o infame _hall_ da fama do professor. A sineta tocou, abafando os resmungos de Draco e os bufos de incredulidade de Granger. Dallas jogou o material na mochila com mais força que o usual, também frustrada por perder esta competição quando ela sabia que o vencedor não era tão bom assim para merecer tal prêmio. Quando deixou a sala, puxou Potter com força pelo braço e o arrastou ao longo do corredor até uma alcova vazia.

— O que você fez? — perguntou bruscamente e obteve como única resposta o típico sorriso paspalho de Potter, aquele que de forma irritante fazia mariposas voarem enlouquecidamente dentro de seu estômago.

— Como assim? — o sorriso paspalho ainda estava lá mas, ao mesmo tempo, as sobrancelhas franzidas mostravam genuína confusão.

— A poção, Potter, ou você tornou-se um gênio das Poções da noite para o dia? — Potter deu de ombros.

— Estamos sem nos ver há duas semanas desde o ataque a sua casa, e você está se preocupando em como eu fiz uma mera poção? — Dallas recuou, olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Potter, e riu.

— Exatamente. — disse, divertindo-se com o tom ofendido que soou na voz dele e para fechar o cenário com chave de ouro, Dallas inclinou-se o suficiente para capturar os lábios de Potter com os seus em um beijo longo e que o deixou mudo e sem fôlego. Quando se afastou, Potter ainda tinha os olhos fechados, a expressão paspalha usual e tentava beijar o ar, procurando a boca de Dallas que já estava longe de seu alcance há muito tempo. — Até outra hora, Potter. — desejou de forma coquete e saiu da alcova cantarolando e ignorando propositalmente os chamados do grifinório.

No sábado à noite, após uma semana correndo as seis horas da manhã pelo campo de obstáculos que Dallas montou no campo de Quadribol, Patrick viu-se beijando o tatame conjurado na Sala Precisa.

— Pensei que Aurora estivesse te treinando. — ela resmungou enquanto estendia uma mão para Patrick e o ajudava a levantar.

— Feitiços e duelos, teoria na maior parte do tempo, claro, por causa das leis mágicas. Combate corpo-a-corpo ela só começou no Natal do ano passado.

— Ah. Isso explica porque você ainda é tão cru. Você ainda depende da sua varinha para tudo. Eu o vi telegrafar cinco movimentos que condizem com conjuração de feitiços de ataque, por isso que você está sendo derrubado tão fácil.

— Não, eu estou sendo derrubado tão fácil porque você tem um cruzado de esquerda poderoso e… — Patrick interrompeu-se quando Dallas e ele sentiram a magia da Sala Precisa oscilar, o ar ao redor deles tremular levemente, como miragem criada pelo asfalto quente, o cenário do _dojo_ pareceu piscar por meio segundo até estabilizar-se mais uma vez e tudo voltar ao que era antes.

— O que foi isto? — Dallas perguntou ao nada. Em todo o tempo em que esteve na sala durante os encontros da Armada Dumbledore, ela não a tinha visto fazer aquilo. Era como se alguém estivesse interferindo na magia.

— Alguém está usando a sala. — Patrick explicou.

— O quê?

— Alguém está usando a sala neste exato momento. A Sala Precisa não é exclusiva, ela pode criar quantos cenários quiser, para quantas pessoas quiser, ao mesmo tempo. A única indicação que temos que a sala também está em uso junto conosco é esta interferência mágica. Mas você sabia que a Sala Precisa tem cenários fixos?

— Cenários fixos?

— Sim. A sala pode criar o que você pedir, mas existem alguns cenários que foram pedidos com tanta frequência que eles acabaram se tornando um cenário _default_, por assim dizer.

— Tipo?

— A sala de quinquilharia.

— Oie?

— Tem uma sala dentro da Sala Precisa que é para guardar todas as quinquilharias existentes. É um depósito mágico para os cacarecos, materiais e mobílias usadas e quebradas da escola.

— Sério que Hogwarts tem uma sala destas? — porque era tão clichê. Toda escola tinha uma sala de trecos, mas quando se trata de magia era uma surpresa e ao mesmo tempo não. Existiam dezenas de feitiços para banir o lixo da existência humana e, ainda sim, bruxos adoravam colecionar coisa inútil e quebrada, que servia somente para ser lixo. — E onde é que você aprendeu isto? Eu li _Hogwarts, Uma História_, e não tem nada sobre a Sala Precisa no livro, ou a extensão de suas habilidades.

— Aurora. — Patrick deu de ombros. — O Departamento de Aurores tem vastos conhecimentos sobre pontos estratégicos do mundo mágico e suas defesas, pontos fracos e fortes, e isto inclui Hogwarts e as centenas de segredos que este castelo ainda possui.

— Se é segredo, por que ela te contou?

— Porque ela é minha irmã, ora bolas. — Dallas rolou os olhos e deu uma rasteira em Patrick, que soltou um grito agudo indignado antes de ir contra o tatame mais uma vez.

— Ei! — ele protestou diante do ataque surpresa e ela somente riu matreira para ele.

— Sempre alerta, Patrick. Sempre alerta.

No domingo, Davon Yale, novo capitão da Sonserina, pregou um aviso na sala comunal da casa informando a data e a hora dos testes para o time e quais posições estavam sendo preenchidas, entre essas, a de apanhador.

— Você saiu do time? — Dallas encurralou Draco antes dele tomar o rumo do dormitório masculino com Crabbe e Goyle. Os dois garotos prontamente pararam, remexeram-se como se quisessem automaticamente retirar Dallas de dentro do espaço pessoal de Draco, mas este fez um aceno com mão, dispensando a ajuda deles e eles ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim. Você realmente acha que eu terei tempo para frivolidades como o Quadribol? — frivolidades? E foi então que Dallas percebeu que a situação ia além da Marca Negra, do fato de que Voldemort havia marcado Draco como gado de abate, ter mais um seguidor em seu _ranking_ pronto para servi-lo assim que ele chamasse. Não, o bruxo também tinha mandado Draco fazer algo em seu nome, claro! Como Dallas havia sido burra! Voldemort não pouparia Narcissa e ela apenas se Draco concordasse em ser um Comensal, claro que ele iria querer outra coisa em pagamento, algo grandioso e para ser executado para ontem.

— Draco, que acordo você selou com o diabo em troca de nossas vidas? — ela perguntou em um sussurro, somente para ele ouvir.

— O pior deles. — a resposta dele veio em tom baixo e regada de desespero e Dallas pousou uma mão sobre o braço de Draco e o trouxe para mais perto de si.

— Eu posso desaparecer com você, Draco, fazê-lo sumir de forma que nem Vold…

— _Não diga o nome dele! _— sibilou, a interrompendo.

— É só um nome, não tem poder algum.

— Ainda. O Lorde das Trevas não tem apenas fanáticos psicóticos em seu _ranking_, tem também bruxos inteligentes para provê-lo de feitiços úteis como um de localização a menção de seu nome. Porque somente opositores estupidamente corajosos diriam o nome dele.

— Oh! Brilhante. — Dallas teve que admitir. — Macabro, mas brilhante.

— E acha mesmo que é tão fácil assim? Eu falei que faço isto por você e nossa mãe, que neste momento está prisioneira na própria casa então, a não ser que você também tenha um modo de resgatá-la e desaparecer com ela da face da Terra, estamos em um dilema aqui, não é mesmo?

— Então deixe-me te ajudar.

— _De jeito nenhum_! — o pavor sumiu da voz de Draco para ser substituído por determinação e puro ultraje. Ele não envolveria Dallas naquela sujeira, estava claro, ele iria afundar na lama sozinho, mas não a levaria consigo.

As coisas continuarem estranhas no decorrer da semana. Por alguma razão, cada vez que estava na companhia de Draco, Dallas tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Nas aulas em que a Sonserina dividia com a Grifinória, o olhar de Potter só faltava abrir um buraco em sua nuca. A popularidade de Potter também pareceu ter crescido entre os alunos de Hogwarts, agora que ele não era mais visto como um insano que clamava a volta de Voldemort e Dallas tinha que admitir a muito contragosto que não estava gostando nada desses novos olhares sobre o novo capitão do time da Grifinória, e se Patrick era quem acabava sofrendo com as frustrações dela bem, isto era problema dele, ele que pediu para que Dallas fosse a sua parceira de treino.

— Primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade. — Potter disse ao aproximar-se de Dallas ao final de um dia de aula, na saída da classe de Poções. A interação de ambos não era mais feita às escondidas, para quê? Voldemort já tentou matá-la mesmo nas férias, então eles não precisavam mais esconder de ninguém a relação deles que era: inexistente. Isto mesmo. Apesar da conversa tocante e dos gestos de conforto oferecidos e trocados durante as férias, o relacionamento de Potter e Dallas não pareceu ter evoluído para nada mais do que alguns beijos. Não houve declarações de amor, não houve pedidos oficiais de namoro, nada que oficializasse o que já era óbvio para todos.

— E? — Dallas perguntou com o seu característico tom de descaso. Potter respondeu com o seu usual rolar de olhos.

— Gostaria de ir comigo?

— Por quê, Potter? Não sabe o caminho? Ou melhor, por que não pede a Romilda Vane para te ajudar a encontrar? — porque se Dallas ouvisse a terceiro anista declarar mais uma vez o seu amor por Harry Potter pelos corredores de Hogwarts, a Grifinória perderia um aluno pelos próximos dias, incluindo Potter que abriu um sorriso vitorioso ao ouvir o tom dela.

— Ciúmes, Dallas? — provocou e esta foi a deixa para os sonserinos rapidamente debandarem dali. Eles conheciam Dallas o suficiente e o gênio dela para saberem que nunca era bom cutucá-la com a vara curta, e que Potter era um idiota por arriscar-se deste jeito.

Dallas quis responder ao grifinório abusado e com o rei na barriga, a resposta ácida estava na ponta de sua língua, mas achou mais digno somente dar as costas para ele e seguir o seu caminho. Ou ao menos tentar seguir o seu caminho. Dallas mal deu um passo adiante e Potter a segurou pelo pulso, a guiou por corredores, a levou por escadarias, até que encontraram um nicho isolado o suficiente de olhos curiosos e ele a empurrou contra a parede e a encurralou entre os seus braços. O sorriso presunçoso ainda estava em seu rosto e ela queria muito azará-lo naquele momento, se não estivesse sendo beijada de modo que o ar parecia estar sendo sugado de seus pulmões. As mãos grandes de Potter encontraram a sua cintura e os dedos tocaram em uma suave carícia a sua pele quente sob a bainha do suéter do uniforme. Gostando ou não, ela cruzou os braços sobre a nuca dele, apenas para manter o equilíbrio e quando afastaram-se, se os seus olhos ficaram ainda alguns segundos fechados não foi por causa do êxtase que estava sentindo devido ao beijo, mas porque a claridade do corredor estava machucando os seus olhos.

— Então? Hogsmeade neste final de semana? — Dallas o empurrou, afastando Potter de si e querendo muito bater nele diante de tamanha petulância.

— Não! — enfatizou e recolheu a mochila que ela nem tinha sentido cair no chão, a jogou sobre o ombro e deixou o corredor de forma altiva, ignorando veementemente as risadas de Potter.


	44. Capítulo 43

No final das contas, Dallas e Harry não tiveram um encontro em Hogsmeade porque a garota era tinhosa demais para dar o braço a torcer, mas ele admitia, com uma mistura de elação e vergonha, que gostava de ver os papéis invertidos desta vez, vê-la com ciúmes da popularidade de Harry e a quantidade de garotas que agora lhe davam olhares mais longos e cobiçosos.

— Não a provoque, Harry. — Patrick Gordon, colega corvinal que ele sabia ser melhor amigo de Dallas, mas com quem nunca teve muito contato, o alertou. — Dallas conhece uma gama infinita de azarações e lembra em nosso terceiro ano, quando Malfoy apareceu todo quebrado para o café da manhã? — Harry assentiu enquanto girava a varinha e tentava, em vão, transfigurar Edwiges em um copo. McGonagall havia tirado o dia para fazer uma aula de revisão dos anos anteriores. Edwiges, claramente, não estava nada feliz com este prospecto. — Aquilo foi Dallas. — a varinha quase escorregou da mão de Harry em meio ao feitiço, diante da surpresa de saber que a outra garota sabia fazer um estrago completo em alguém.

— Não me surpreende. — Hermione comentou mais tarde naquele dia, quando Harry disse à amiga sobre a conversa que teve com Patrick. — Veelas são muito geniosas, temperamento estourado, perdem a paciência fácil, exemplo foi a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

— Mas a avó dela… — Harry deixou vagando no ar. Teve poucos, e suficientes, encontros com Amélia Winford e a mulher era o exemplo de compostura e controle.

— Elas aprendem a controlar o temperamento com o tempo, mas a adolescência ainda é a pior fase para uma veela. Os hormônios da puberdade não causam um bom equilíbrio com os poderes delas.

Dallas e Harry não tiveram o seu encontro em Hogsmeade, mas isto não anulou o fato de que ele a encurralou entre duas construções do vilarejo e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, antes de ir encontrar com os seus amigos no Três Vassouras. Dallas, por sua vez, queria azarar o abusado do Potter, mas provavelmente não seria de bom tom enviar para o St. Mungos o herói do mundo mágico só porque ele ficou ousado demais e com o ego inflado. Mas, talvez, uma vingancinha leve não iria machucar ninguém. Dallas tinha um crédito bom nas Gemialidades Weasley, Fred e George, curiosamente, não esqueceram de como ela foi uma cliente ávida em seu quinto ano, e menos ainda a sugestão dela para inovarem as bombas de bosta. Potter com certeza sobreviveria a uma traquinagem ou outra. Ao menos este era o plano, que foi interrompido e esquecido quando Katie Bell foi parar na ala hospitalar por causa de um colar amaldiçoado e Dallas não precisava ser o gênio que era para saber quem exatamente estava por detrás deste incidente.

— O que você fez? — ela perguntou quando arrastou Draco para o corujal. O bater de asas e os pios das corujas eram barulho o suficiente para abafar a conversa deles para ouvidos curiosos, porque Dallas era paranóica e para ela feitiços de privacidade apenas não eram o suficiente.

— Do que você está falando? — Draco, obviamente, fingiu-se de otário, mas a aparência péssima o acusava.

— Draco, por favor, não me tome como idiota, me ofende. Eu tenho certeza que Katie Bell não era o seu alvo. Então, quem era o seu alvo? O que o Lorde das Trevas te ordenou a fazer? — ele permaneceu calado, mas o seu olhar de desespero, a sua expressão sofrida, era pista o suficiente. Voldemort encarregou Draco de uma tarefa grande dentro de Hogwarts, algo que ele próprio não poderia fazer, porque as barreiras da escola o impediam, algo que era ao mesmo tempo para testar a lealdade comprada na base do medo e livrar-se de algum impedimento. — Dumbledore. — Dallas declarou e a forma como Draco encolheu os ombros como se tivesse levado uma porrada foi resposta o suficiente.

Dumbledore era a pedra no sapato de Voldemort, o calo do qual ele estava tentando se livrar, mas que não tinha cacife ou capacidade para isto. Então, ele mandava subalternos fazerem o trabalho sujo em seu lugar. A vida de Draco, Narcissa e Dallas pela vida de Dumbledore.

O problema era que Draco não era um assassino, era um cretino, mimado e pedante, mas não assassino. Estava estampado no rosto pálido e de olheiras profundas, no desespero dele, no pavor que era refletido pelos seus olhos cinzentos, nos olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas mal contidas.

— Draco, se você contar…

— A quem? — ele sibilou com ódio. — A Dumbledore? Em que aquele velho idiota pode me ajudar? — Dallas dava razão a Draco. O mundo mágico tinha a estranha mania de confiar nas pessoas erradas para a sua proteção. Dumbledore opunha-se a tudo o que Voldemort representava, mas isto não significava que ele era confiável ou puro de coração. Ele era um velho manipulador que há anos estava jogando este jogo de poderosos, se ele tivesse abraçado o lado negro da força, seria tão grandioso e temido quanto Voldemort, mas felizmente ele não o fez, mas não significava que ele era menos cretino e moralmente duvidoso que o Lorde das Trevas.

— Okay, você tem razão.

— E esqueceu o que eu disse? Nós, por enquanto, estamos seguros em Hogwarts, mas a nossa mãe ainda está lá. Ainda está presa naquela casa, ainda corre perigo. Se você não tem um plano para salvá-la como quer me salvar, então abstenha-se de fazer comentários ou dizer que eu tenho que desistir da missão. — foi a palavra final dele antes de deixar o corujal.

Mais tarde naquele dia, foi a vez de Dallas ser arrastada para um canto isolado da escola por Potter, cuja expressão não era a abusada de mais cedo. Na verdade as sobrancelhas negras estavam franzidas e os lábios torcidos em completo desagrado.

— O que Malfoy está aprontando?

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Dallas desconversou e deu a volta por Potter, na intenção de deixá-lo a ver navios naquele corredor, mas o grifinório apertou o seu braço com força e a manteve no lugar.

— Dallas! — a chamou em tom de advertência e Dallas o olhou atravessado.

— O que o faz pensar que eu sei de alguma coisa sobre Draco?

— Vocês são irmãos.

— Isto não o faz automaticamente me contar todos os seus segredos. — ela soltou-se do braço dele ao abrir-lhe os dedos um por um. — Boa noite, Potter. — desejou em tom de finalidade e desagrado por aquela abordagem.

A relação entre Dallas e Potter não melhorou após o ataque à Katie Bell e Potter tê-la encurralado e exigido que Dallas dissesse à ele sobre Draco. A desconfiança dele aumentava a cada dia, assim como as brigas entre eles. O relacionamento dos dois nunca teve um rótulo definido, mas tinha tensão e sentimentos envolvidos de anos pairando entre eles, que agora pareciam tornar-se um miasma sufocante por causa de Draco Malfoy. Dallas, obviamente, não apoiava o irmão, mas compreendia completamente os seus atos. Ela tinha conhecimento e poderes, mas Voldemort ainda era um bruxo para ser temido, gostando ou não da ideia, e qualquer pessoa sensata o temia, inclusive Dallas. Então, mais do que justo Draco borrar-se de medo quando o bruxo das trevas era mencionado em uma conversa e não recusar a ordem deste de matar Dumbledore. E enquanto Draco desesperava-se dia após dia com os seus planos cada vez mais falhos, Dallas tentava pensar em uma maneira de resgatar os Malfoy da mansão na qual eles eram prisioneiros. Draco poderia dizer que Lucius era carta fora do baralho para ele, porque foi o pai que os colocou naquela confusão em primeiro lugar, mas ele ainda era o pai de Draco e vez ou outra o garoto perdia-se em memórias de um tempo em paz, de um tempo bom, um tempo em que Lucius o ensinou a voar e a jogar Quadribol. Nesses momentos, Dallas via que apesar de estar extremamente magoado com Lucius após tudo o que ele fez com a família aliando-se a Voldemort, ele ainda amava o pai e não queria vê-lo morto também.

— Quais são as barreiras que têm na Mansão Malfoy? — Dallas perguntou a esmo. Vez ou outra ela fazia isto quando uma possibilidade de plano de resgate surgia na sua mente. Ela interrompia Draco no que quer que ele estivesse fazendo e soltava uma pergunta que quem estava ao redor deles não entendia. E quem estava ao redor deles naquele momento eram Crabbe e Goyle, o que era uma vantagem para Dallas, porque os garotos não tinham cérebro o suficiente para somar dois mais dois e chegar a conclusão que Dallas queria saber daquele assunto porque ela planejava em algum momento derrubar ditas barreiras.

— Várias, muitas ligadas a linhagem dos Malfoy, e dezenas desconhecidas adicionadas após a mudança de Você-Sabe-Quem. — Draco respondeu, impaciente. É, esse fator poderia ser um atraso nos planos. Mesmo que ela conseguisse desmanchar as barreiras de linhagem da mansão Malfoy, ainda teria aquelas implantadas pelo próprio Voldemort e que ela desconhecia.

Antes da chegada do Natal e uma semana com Potter não a olhando na cara após uma outra briga entre eles, onde Dallas acusou o grifinório que a obsessão dele por Draco era suspeita, Slughorn enviou convites para uma festa em seu aposentos, para os respeitados membros de seu clube. Clube este que Dallas fazia parte e nunca fez questão de participar de uma reunião que fosse. Slughorn era um ótimo professor de Poções, óbvio que era, mas essa mania dele de considerar alunos como troféus a irritava profundamente.

— Quer ir a festa comigo? — Potter a convidou em uma sexta-feira gélida de inverno. A neve já caía sobre Hogwarts, deixando a paisagem completamente branca e melancólica.

Dallas riu de escárnio diante da ousadia dele. Potter a convidando para ir à festa? Quando ontem mesmo a acusava de ser cúmplice de Draco no que quer que o garoto estivesse tramando a mando de Voldemort? Não que Potter estivesse completamente errado, Dallas estava fazendo vista grossa para a missão sombria recebida por Draco, porque esperava arrumar uma solução a tempo para impedir que o irmão matasse o diretor. Enquanto isto não acontecia, fazia-se de cega, surda e muda para a situação e os questionamentos do namorado, ou seja lá o que Potter fosse seu, e sempre desconversava quando ele tentava descobrir alguma coisa mais sinistra acontecendo na milenar casa da Sonserina.

No fim, só para colocar sal na ferida, Dallas foi a festa de Natal de Slughorn com Zacharias Smith que parecia extremamente desconfortável com o fato porque era de conhecimento de todos o relacionamento complicado que a sonserina tinha com um certo herói do mundo mágico. Herói este que fumegava de ódio à um canto do salão enquanto via aquela que supostamente deveria ser a sua namorada dançando com outro.

— Esse relacionamento de vocês dois é esquisito. — Ginny comentou ao lado de Harry enquanto bebericava um pouco de seu ponche. Dean não a acompanhava porque, assim como o amigo, ela também estava em um relacionamento complicado com o namorado.

— Relacionamentos são esquisitos.

— Sim. Mas o de vocês dois… — Ginny deixou vagando no ar. Sim, Harry tinha plena consciência de que o seu relacionamento com Dallas não encaixava-se em nenhuma norma do que seriam os relacionamentos modernos. Não havia declarações explícitas de amor, nenhum deles expôs os seus sentimentos de forma clara, havia somente pequenos gestos e trocas de sorrisos cúmplices e convivência esporádica e entendimento instantâneo. Dallas e Harry não eram grudados pelo quadril como Ron e Lavander, ou tinham encontros no Três Vassouras como Dean e Ginny, mas, ainda sim, eles se importavam profundamente um com o outro à sua maneira e tinham plena consciência que o outro sabia disto, sem eles precisarem dizer nada.

— As regras de um relacionamento não são universais. Cada um faz a regra que quer. — Harry declarou de forma sábia e azarou Smith assim que deixou a festa para espairecer. As risadas mal contidas de Dallas ecoando pelo salão foram a prova de que nem tudo estava perdido entre eles. E realmente não estava, não quando na manhã seguinte, antes de embarcar para Hogsmeade para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts para Londres, Dallas sapecou um beijo molhado e com gosto de cereja nos lábios de Harry antes de lhe entregar o seu presente de Natal.

— Você é um idiota. Feliz Natal! — ela declarou com um tom divertido e voltou saltitante para dentro do castelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os problemas realmente vieram na véspera do Natal, quando uma enorme coruja parda pousou sobre o cereal de Dallas na mesa do café da manhã. A carta que ela trazia era um tenebroso mau presságio. Escrita com letras rebuscadas e lacrada com um brasão que só pertencia a família nobres, dentro do envelope havia um convite endereçado a _Dallas Geraldine Winford, da casa dos Black_, a informando que a presença dela era esperada no jantar de Natal dos Malfoy.

— Não! — Patrick disse veemente quando Dallas o informou que, após uma hora de consideração enquanto era banhada por puro terror diante das implicações daquele convite, ela decidiu aceitá-lo. — Você sabe muito bem _quem_ vai estar lá!

— Eu não tenho muita escolha! — Dallas respondeu, igualmente irritada com o amigo. Ela sabia _exatamente_ quem seria o convidado ilustre desse jantar, além dela, e que corria o risco de sofrer de uma bruta indigestão antes da sobremesa, se não fosse morta antes disto.

— Bem, para você sair de Hogwarts terá que ter a permissão de McGonagall, e isto ela não vai dar! — a voz de Patrick saiu em um tom de puro triunfo, certo de que ele tinha absoluta certeza da negativa de McGonagall, que estava ocupando a posição de Dumbledore que havia viajado neste final de ano.

E Patrick estava certo, para o desespero de Dallas que sabia exatamente o que recusar este convite poderia ocasionar. McGonagall negou a saída dela da escola, negou a ida dela a casa dos Malfoy.

— Professora. — havia um tom de desespero e súplica na voz de Dallas, algo que ela jamais pensou em ouvir saindo de sua própria boca. — A senhora faz ideia das consequências que o meu não comparecimento podem acarretar? — Mcgonagall não era estúpida e era uma professora que ela admirava imensamente dentro de Hogwarts, porque a bruxa a lembrava de sua avó Amélia, então a diretora da Grifinória deveria saber, ao menos conjecturar, o que a não ida de Dallas neste jantar iria causar.

— Minerva. — a voz suave de Snape ecoou pela sala como uma melodia de ninar. O professor também havia sido chamado por ser o diretor da casa de Dallas. — Nós dois sabemos que isto é um jogo que Dalla precisa jogar, gostando ou não, ou as consequências serão mortais. Literalmente mortais.

— Severus, você não pode estar seriamente me pedindo que eu arrisque a segurança de um aluno assim, desta maneira. — McGonagall disse, desgostosa.

— Não vamos medir palavras aqui, Minerva. Dallas pode ou não ser morta pelo Lorde das Trevas neste jantar, se ela não for, os Malfoy que serão mortos. Uma vida não vale mais que outra, não? Mas se te serve de consolo, eu também estarei lá. — obviamente que não serviu de consolo para McGonagall, e nem para Dallas, na verdade, mas a professora aquiesceu e autorizou a saída de Dallas naquele Natal. — Aqui. — Snape estendeu à ela um frasco enquanto desciam a rua em direção a Hogsmeade, de onde aparatariam para a casa dos Malfoy. Dallas estava vestida em seus melhores trajes, aqueles que gritavam que ela era uma garota provinda de berço de ouro, e passou toda a caminhada entre o castelo e o portão de entrada deste ouvindo com atenção e um embrulho no estômago as orientações de Snape.

— O que isto? Espero que seja remédio para enjôo, porque no momento tudo o que eu quero é vomitar.

— É a poção revigorante que eu lhe dei quando a escola estava sendo guardada por Dementadores.

— Tem Dementadores na mansão? — Dallas sentiu-se ainda mais nauseada diante desta perspectiva.

— Sim. O Lorde das Trevas sabe alguns de seus segredos, mas não sabe todos. Vamos tentar manter este _status quo_. — Dallas bebeu a poção em um gole só, antes de aparatarem direto em frente ao portão de entrada dos Malfoy.

Em um bom dia, Dallas acharia o local bonito, mágico até, se não fossem os Dementadores sobrevoando o terreno, os jardins que transformavam-se em tenebrosos labirintos e a aura de magia negra que estava impregnada nas paredes da casa. Quando entrou na mansão, percebeu que a mesma lhe era familiar. O _hall_ de entrada foi copiado para as barracas dos Malfoy, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Uma risada aguda e histérica ecoou pelas pilastras e em um piscar de olhos e outro, uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros e dentes podres e pele cinzenta apareceu na sua frente.

— Bellatrix. — o nome saiu pela boca de Dallas como uma arfada de ar. Não que ela quisesse reconhecer a existência de sua tia, mas a mesma estava baforando hálito podre em sua cara, então era difícil de ignorá-la.

Bellatrix deu mais uma risadinha aguda e tocou com a ponta da varinha a bochecha de Dallas, que retesou todos os músculos de seu corpo para evitar esboçar uma reação que demonstrasse fraqueza.

— Bella! — Narcissa surgiu ao topo da escadaria, bem vestida e imponente e o seu rosto e olhos eram uma dicotomia de emoções. Havia felicidade e tristeza, elação e pavor e quando abraçou Dallas, forte o suficiente para ela sentir os seus ossos estalarem, percebeu que Narcissa tremia. — Você não deveria ter vindo. — a mulher sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Dallas. — Por que você veio? — o olhar de Dallas foi para Draco no topo da escadaria, ao lado de Lucius. Quando percebeu para quem ela mirava, Narcissa deu um sorriso discreto e acariciou com as pontas dos dedos o rosto dela, mas o desespero ainda estava nos olhos cinzentos.

Dallas esteve nauseada durante toda a viagem, o seu coração estava a um passo de sofrer um colapso de tão rápido que batia, suas mãos suavam frio e ela achou que o pânico que sentia não tinha como piorar. Estava enganada. Tudo foi elevado à enésima potência quando Voldemort surgiu no topo da escadaria com o seu rosto de nariz ofídico, sua pele lembrando a pele pálida marcadas por veias de um réptil, ele usava vestes negras e flutuantes, feitas da mais pura seda, e estava descalço. Ao seu lado, a famosa Nagini o acompanhava de forma fiel enquanto ele descia os degraus, sibilando e ondulando o seu corpo de forma sinuosa. Dallas queria ir embora dali naquele momento, mas ainda não sabia aparatar e desconfiava que, mesmo que soubesse, as barreiras da mansão não lhe permitiram o ato.

— Narcissa. — até o falar dele assemelhava-se com o sibilar de uma cobra. — Vejo que ela herdou a sua graça e beleza. — Voldemort ergueu um dedo para tocar o rosto de Dallas que desta vez não conseguiu evitar e recuou um passo. A mão de Snape em seu ombro foi o que evitou que ela desse meia volta e saísse correndo dali. Voldemort? Esse nem abalou-se com a rejeição ao toque, ao contrário, riu e investiu novamente, desta vez segurando de forma dolorosa o queixo de Dallas e virando a cabeça dela para a esquerda e para a direita como se avaliasse algo. Dallas podia sentia a magia negra dele penetrar em seus poros e a náusea aumentou mais e ela começou a engolir saliva discretamente para abafar a vontade de vomitar.

Voldemort a soltou, para o completo alívio de Dallas que não conseguiu esconder este fato tão bem quanto gostaria.

— Eu a intimido, criança? — ele disse em sua voz sibilada. Havia um sorriso quase paternal em seu rosto, o que o tornava ainda mais aterrorizante.

— Sim, senhor. — Dallas respondeu antes que pudesse pensar no assunto. Que bem faria mentir, não é mesmo? Voldemort era um legimente, saberia se ela estivesse mentindo na cara dele.

— A assusto?

— Sim, senhor. — ele riu.

— Acho que eu escolhi o irmão errado para a tarefa, não acha Narcissa? — o rosto de Narcissa era de quem queria cortar fora a mão do Lorde das Trevas por ele ter ousado tocar em sua filha, mas ela permaneceu sabiamente calada.

— Milorde? — Lucius, ao contrário, tinha um tom de loucura e desespero em sua voz. O seu olhar ia de Draco para Dallas repetidamente. Talvez na mente dele a conclusão chegada foi que se Voldemort escolhesse Dallas para completar a missão dada a Draco, Draco então não seria mais de nenhuma utilidade, não? Portanto, não precisaria mais estar vivo.

— Diga-me, Dallas, você sabe qual é a missão de Draco? — os olhos dele eram vermelhos e tenebrosos e miravam Dallas de forma enervante.

— Sim. — Dallas continuou seguindo pela vertente da sinceridade, porque essa ao menos estava lhe garantido alguns minutos a mais de vida.

— E você vai ajudá-lo? — a pergunta era tão inocente, e tão arriscada. O olhar de Dallas foi para Draco, ainda imóvel e apavorado no topo da escada.

— Não. — declarou, sem mais explicações. Voldemort, por mais absurdo que parecesse, assemelhava-se a Amélia. Era o tipo de pessoa que não gostava de ser interrompido quando falava e não gostava de muitas explicações exceto se as pedisse. A diferença era que ele demonstrava o seu desagrado torturando e matando as pessoas que lhe foram avessas.

Voldemort riu.

— Por que não?

— Porque a missão é de Draco e foi dada à ele por uma razão. Não é minha função interferir. — Dallas disse isto tudo ainda mantendo o olhar sobre Draco porque, se fosse morrer ali naquela hora, não queria ter como última visão o rosto horroroso do Lorde das Trevas.

Mais uma vez Voldemort riu e Dallas sinceramente não sabia se isto era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

— Esplêndido! Talvez eu devesse ter recrutado você para esta missão. Jantar? — disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo Dallas estar jantando na companhia do bruxo das trevas mais conhecido e temido do mundo mágico. A mão de Snape ainda apertava o ombro dela e foi a única coisa que a manteve de pé quando eles tomaram o caminho para a sala de jantar.

Enquanto isto, neste mesmo momento, em _Ottery St Catchpole_, Harry Potter estava em meio a um colapso nervoso. Ele já teve pesadelos com Voldemort, visões em plena luz do dia, mas nada, nada se comparava a visão que ele tinha acabado de ter de Dallas, na mansão Malfoy, com Voldemort.

— O que ela está fazendo lá? — ele repetia enquanto perambulava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar d'A Toca. — O que ela está _fazendo lá?!_

— Talvez ela tenha resolvido se unir a Você-Sabe-Quem. — Ron ofereceu, de maneira nada solícita, e recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Hermione como resposta. — O quê? Ela é uma sonserina, faz sentido…

— Ron! — Hermione soltou, ultrajada. — Só porque ela é da Sonserina não significa que ela é adepta das artes das trevas ou que vai seguir Você-Sabe-Quem. Tem que haver uma outra razão.

— Não, Hermione. Ron está certo. — porque doía para Harry admitir, mas o amigo tinha mais lógica do que Hermione no momento.

— Harry! Não diga absurdos! E Ron, calado! — Hermione ordenou quando viu Ron abrir a boca mais uma vez para tecer um comentário.

— Ela não tem outra razão para estar lá, Hermione. E eu vi, na visão, eu _vi_. Ela confessou saber o que Malfoy está tramando, qual é a tal missão que Voldemort deu para ele. Ela mentiu para mim! — Harry disse com desespero, passando a mão pelos cabelos, perambulando e explodindo algumas lâmpadas no caminho com a sua magia descontrolada. — Ela aliou-se à ele. Ela…

— Ela não teve escolha. — a voz pegou o trio se surpresa e ao virarem em direção a entrada da sala, encontraram Aurora com um olhar sombrio no rosto. — Um convite curioso chegou nas mãos dela neste Natal, um convite para um jantar na casa dos Malfoy.

— Um convite para jantar com Voldemort. — Harry disse com desespero. — Por que ela aceitou? Por que Dumbledore deixou ela ir?

— Dumbledore não está em Hogwarts, e McGonagall autorizou a saída. — Aurora explicou. — Patrick me informou disto, imaginou que você ficaria sabendo de uma maneira ou de outra, só não imaginei que pensaria que Dallas iria se unir ao Lorde das Trevas. — havia clara repreensão na voz de Aurora.

— Bem, há de convir que foi suspeito. — Ron disse com um dar de ombros e recuou aos tropeços quando o olhar avesso de Aurora caiu sobre ele. — Desculpe, desculpe, foi só uma conclusão.

— Ela poderia ter dito não. — mesmo que Aurora tivesse explicado a questão, para Harry ainda não justificava o fato de Dallas ter aceitado o convite.

— E Draco e Narcissa estariam mortos. — Aurora explicou. — Veja bem, Harry, isto é um jogo de poder e no momento Você-Sabe-Quem tem todas as cartas boas do baralho e Dallas? Dallas vai ter que blefar como nunca esta noite.


	45. Capítulo 44

**Atenção: insinuação de sexo consensual entre dois adolescentes.**

* * *

Dallas já tinha lido sobre ataques de pânico, mas a experiência na prática era absurdamente terrível. Ela não conseguia respirar direito, seus pulmões não estavam tragando ar o suficiente, as suas bochechas estavam quentes, a sua visão turva, tinha a certeza de que estava pálida, mas a maquiagem escondia este fato, assim como apertar com força a colher em seu punho impedia a sua mão de tremer. À cabeceira da mesa, Voldemort tomava a sua sopa de entrada com a elegância de um lorde e Dallas quis rir histericamente diante deste cenário. Ver o bruxo comendo era tão normal, tão humano, que beirava ao bizarro. Não! _Era _bizarro.

À mesa junto com eles estavam os Malfoy e vários Comensais que pareciam ter visto dias melhores. As suas roupas eram um misto de tecidos caros e puídos, os seus rostos pálidos e doentios tinham um toque de loucura, membros longos e magros, alguns tinham cicatrizes visíveis e tenebrosas, outros tinham literalmente pedaços do corpo faltando, era como se a magia negra estivesse comendo pouco a pouco a alma deles e deixando somente uma carcaça apodrecida para trás. Bellatrix havia sentado de frente para Dallas e cada vez que a mulher sorria, exibia dentes escurecidos, os cachos negros caíam sobre os seus olhos maldosos e ela brincava com a varinha como se este fosse um _pet_ sendo acariciado. À sua esquerda, Draco sentava mais rígido que uma tábua, sem tocar na comida e tão em pânico quanto Dallas, que o pouco conforto que conseguiu oferecer ao irmão foi apertar os dedos dele com os seus sob a mesa. Voldemort conversava assuntos mundanos, ao menos mundanos para ele, perguntava à Dallas coisas como os estudos, Hogwarts, se ela estava feliz na Sonserina, quais carreiras ela pretendia seguir após formada. Era tão surreal que Dallas quis pedir a Draco que jogasse uma azaração nela para ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

— Que tal um café no mezanino? — Voldemort disse como o perfeito anfitrião após o prato principal ter sido servido e os Comensais o engolido como uma alcatéia de lobos famintos. Dallas hesitou, queria na verdade sair correndo dali, mas Draco, ainda segurando a sua mão, apertou a mesma sob a mesa, retribuindo o conforto.

No fim e a muito contragosto, Dallas seguiu aquele estranho cortejo até a sala do mezanino. Narcissa ergueu o braço na direção dela, como se também quisesse confortá-la, mas abortou o gesto no meio do caminho. Na sala, um elfo serviu café e vinho e Voldemort acomodou-se em uma poltrona que mais parecia um trono, Nagini enrolou-se aos seus pés e novamente Dallas engoliu a risada histérica que queria dar diante de cena tão absurda. Ele tinha a varinha em punho, então não seria de bom tom rir da cara dele.

— Impressionante. — apesar do entoar sibilado, Voldemort tinha uma voz melodiosa, quase como o canto de uma veela. Era quase hipnótico. — Severus, os feitos da nossa adorável Dallas são reais ou ela apenas está enfeitando a situação para me agradar? — a resposta atravessada veio à ponta da língua de Dallas, uma reação instintiva quando alguém contestava as suas capacidades. Voldemort estava completamente iludido achando que Dallas iria gastar saliva tentando impressioná-lo. Draco, a conhecendo como conhecia, deu-lhe um beliscão na base da coluna, longe das vistas de Voldemort, cortando a resposta de Dallas antes mesmo que esta fosse dada.

— Sim, milorde, são todos verdadeiros. — Snape respondeu em seu tom de enfado característico. Dallas tinha que admirar a capacidade do homem de não abalar-se com nada. Quando crescesse, queria ser como ele.

— Eu realmente ofereci a marca ao irmão errado. — a insinuação de Voldemort a fez erguer uma sobrancelha de forma involuntária para ele. — O que acha, Dallas? — Dallas riu, um som curto e carregado de escárnio. Foi isto mesmo que ela ouviu? Ele estava oferecendo uma posição entre o grupo seleto e _ilustre_ de Comensais da Morte?

— Qual é a graça, bastardinha? — a voz esganiçada de Bellatrix e o rótulo desagradável que acompanhou-lhe pela vida inteira fez a náusea de Dallas sumir em um passe de mágica.

— A graça é este _ilustríssimo _senhor achar que dentre as centenas de opções que eu tenho de carreira, que ser um Comensal da Morte é a maior ambição da minha vida. Por favor, o meu QI acabou de cair cinco pontos só de ouvir a sugestão. — as reações foram instantâneas:

Snape a olhou com reprovação;

Draco e Lucius ofegaram de pavor;

Narcissa inflou-se de orgulho;

Bellatrix lançou um _Cruciatus_ bem no peito de Dallas, que foi arremessada no chão com a força do feitiço, o eco de seus gritos de dor soaram pelas paredes, Narcissa berrava por misericórdia para a filha que contorcia-se e socava o chão com violência, tentando naquele gesto aliviar a dor de milhares de agulhas quentes penetrando a sua carne, perfurando os músculos, abrindo caminho por seu corpo, querendo rasgá-la de dentro para fora.

— Bellatrix! Bellatrix! — Narcissa puxou a irmã pelos ombros e o gesto brusco tirou a concentração de Bellatrix e interrompeu o feitiço. Dallas ofegava, o seu corpo era uma massa dolorida e ela tremia, mas o ódio? O ódio que crescia dentro dela fez tudo isto sumir de forma quase instantânea.

Dallas virou sobre o próprio corpo, apoiando joelhos e punhos cerrados no chão, pronta para colocar-se de pé. A raiva era o que fazia o seu corpo tremer naquele momento, raiva e a vontade crescente de quebrar a cara de Bellatrix.

— Winford. — Snape surgiu em seu campo de visão, a sua mão morna segurava um de seus punhos, os olhos negros dele miravam dentro dos seus e os dedos longos e magros apertavam a mão de Dallas com extrema força. Havia um pedido mudo naquele gesto e Dallas sabia qual, ela sabia que não precisava olhar no espelho para ver que as suas íris sempre azuis agora estavam violetas, que o seu segredo estava a um passo de ser revelado para a última pessoa que ela queria se não se controlasse naquele instante. Dallas respirou fundo, apertou mais o punho a ponto de suas unhas ferirem as palmas de suas mãos, a raiva demorou uma eternidade para retroceder, mas ela finalmente diminuiu o suficiente para Snape soltá-la, o que indicava que os seus olhos estavam novamente na cor usual e que felizmente, por estar de costas para Voldemort, este não viu a mudança de coloração nas íris.

Lentamente Dallas pôs-se de pé, com a sua varinha em mãos, e Bellatrix riu, provavelmente achando graça da ousadia da sobrinha bastarda em achar que poderia desafiá-la em um duelo. Mas a varinha em punho não era exatamente para acabar com a raça de Bellatrix, por mais que Dallas quisesse.

— Fantástico. — Voldemort declarou, inabalado com o fato de que acabou de ver uma criança ser torturada. Por que se importaria? Ele não tinha alma. — É desta vivacidade que precisamos. Desta ousadia, desta resiliência. Então, Dallas, minha querida, o que você me diz? — Dallas olhou para Narcissa e para Draco. Voldemort não os mataria, porque ele ainda precisava que Draco completasse a missão, não é mesmo? Não os mataria se Dallas direcionasse todo o ódio e o extremo talento dele para ficar obcecado por adolescentes, para ela.

— Vai se fuder! — a resposta saiu com a naturalidade com que ela dava bom dia. Bellatrix guinchou diante do abuso, ergueu a varinha, mas Dallas foi mais rápida. A tia achava realmente que ela, uma sonserina, iria duelar de acordo com as regras? Dallas não era como Draco, ela não tinha nenhuma compulsão em poupar os seus adversários quando era uma questão de vida e morte. Era aterrorizante pensar nisto, e ela pensou muito nisto quando Draco lhe confessou qual era a missão que foi-lhe dada pelo Lorde das Trevas, que se estivesse na posição do irmão, Dumbledore já estaria morto e apodrecendo na cova há muito tempo.

Bellatrix voou com a ferocidade e rapidez que uma águia voava quando estava preste a dar o bote. O feitiço que atingiu-a no rosto abriu um talho profundo a ponto de ser possível ver o osso da face. O ataque causou uma reação em cadeia, começando entre os outros Comensais e terminando com Voldemort. Dallas estourou o chão metros a frente e mármore e poeira espalharam-se para todos os lados e ela aproveitou a distração e correu em direção ao beiral do mezanino e pulou por cima deste. A queda foi curta e a aterrissagem perfeita. Primeira regra no treino de combate de Montgomery sempre foi: "aprenda a cair".

— _Avada…_ — o grito do feitiço soou às suas costas e Dallas apontou a varinha para a armadura à sua esquerda e a arremessou em cima do bruxo que estava prestes a proferir o imperdoável. O bruxo em questão era o próprio Voldemort que entre proferir o feitiço ou levar cinquenta quilos de aço na cara, ele preferiu evitar o encontro desagradável com o metal. — Peguem-na! — ele rugiu, enfurecido o suficiente, como o planejado, e Dallas não parou em seu movimento desde a queda e continuou a correr em direção a saída. Estava nauseada e nervosa, mas não estava cega. Ela catalogou todo o caminho e todas as possíveis rotas de fuga da mansão assim que atravessou os portões desta. — Greyback! — um rosnado soou às costas dela quando ela alcançou a escadaria de entrada. Ao dar um relance por sobre o ombro, registrou que havia um bruxo grande, peludo e de aparência animalesca em seu encalço. Dallas acelerou o passo. Abençoado fosse Montgomery e o seu treino de resistência. Ela só precisava sair dos terrenos da mansão, o suficiente para ativar a chave de portal que trouxe consigo, porque McGonagall não era burra e Snape era paranoico e extremamente precavido.

Um vulto passou por cima de sua cabeça e Dallas freou quando Greyback aterrissou na sua frente após um salto de dar inveja a um ginasta medalhista olímpico. Ele sorriu com caninos avantajados e amarelados e ergueu a varinha. O som de passos às suas costas indicava que tinha mais gente em seu encalço para fechar o cerco e impedir a sua saída.

— Se você for boazinha — alguém disse às costas de Dallas. — não iremos desmembrá-la antes de entregá-la ao nosso lorde.

— Não? Farão isto depois? — o bruxo atrás dela era tão feio quanto Greyback e Dallas percebeu, naquele momento, que teria que apelar. Estava encurralada por dois lobisomens que, mesmo fora da lua cheia e em forma humana, conseguiam ser bem ágeis. — _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? _— Greyback e o outro bruxo começaram a piscar os olhos repetidamente, seus rostos ganhando expressões confusas. — _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains… _— Dallas permaneceu cantando e quando percebeu que Greyback não estava mais reagindo, que os seus olhos ganharam um tom distante, o tocou levemente no braço e foi o guiando em direção ao outro Comensal da Morte, o tirando de seu caminho. — _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind. _— ela colocou Greyback ao lado do outro bruxo. — _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind. _— eles estavam quase catatônicos com a canção e Dallas riu maldosa antes de acertar um poderoso _Estupefaça _no peito de cada um. — Idiotas. — resmungou e voltou a correr em direção ao portão antes que os outros comensais percebessem que Greyback e o parceiro não haviam sido bem sucedidos em sua captura. O que não demorou muito.

O som de passos às suas costas, pesados sobre o chão de cascalho, os feitiços que passavam raspando por sobre a sua cabeça, foram a primeira indicação. Os gritos de frustração foram a segunda. Dallas explodiu o portão de entrada da mansão Malfoy com outro poderoso feitiço e assim que sentiu-se passar pelas barreiras mágicas, em um último gesto de ousadia, logo assim que ativou a chave de portal, virou-se para o grupo que a perseguia e mostrou-lhes o dedo médio, e então desapareceu da vista deles.

Em _Ottery St. Catchpole_, Harry Potter tinha acabado de sair de uma visão e perdia o ar de tanto rir, para a completa confusão dos amigos. Quando recuperou o fôlego, contou à eles o que tinha acontecido e Ron e Hermione estavam pálidos e de olhos largos ao final do relato.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, confuso.

— Agora entendo porque se apaixonou por ela, parceiro. — Ron comentou. — Ela é tão maluca quanto você.

**oOo**

— Eu não sei dizer se você é extremamente corajosa ou absurdamente burra!

— Ei! — Dallas resmungou.

— O que você tinha na cabeça?! Comeu merda quando era criança?! Estamos falando de Voldemort! _Voldemort_! — Harry perambulava de um lado para o outro na Sala Precisa, onde tinha pedido para encontrar-se com Dallas para conversar. Depois do susto veio a preocupação, e esta levou a frustração, que levou a um berrador que estourou na mesa do café da manhã durante o Natal, bem sobre o mingau de Dallas. Cena testemunhada por seus colegas grifinórios que depois relataram a Harry que a garota sonserina não pareceu nada feliz com a vergonha pública que passou. E se conhecia bem Dallas, a vingança dela seria maligna.

— Você sempre foi dramático assim ou isto é uma faceta nova de sua personalidade? — a interrupção, carregada de sarcasmo, deixou Harry sem palavras. Ela não dava a mínima para o sofrimento dele, era isto? Para a agonia que ele passou enquanto assistia de camarote, através dos olhos de Voldemort, ela ser torturada e perseguida? Enquanto sentia Voldemort deliciar-se com aquela novidade que era Dallas Winford? O Lorde das Trevas gostava de ter lacaios, mas abominava gente estúpida e vez ou outra, quando um raro arroubo de bom humor o acometia, ele nutria um suave ar de admiração por alguém e começava a visionar aquela pessoa fazendo parte de seu _ranking_ de soldados. Para Voldemort, Harry era uma ameaça ao seu reinado que precisava ser eliminada,. Dallas tornou-se uma curiosidade que devia ser conquistada. Era nojento, doentio na verdade. Aos olhos de Voldemort, Dallas era um objeto de valor que ele _precisava_ ter e foi isto que o freou de matar os Malfoy naquele instante. Matá-los lhe tiraria a chance de seduzir Dallas para o seu lado.

— Eu não acredito que você está fazendo piada com isto, com o completo terror que eu senti quando te vi naquela casa, jantando com _ele_! — Dallas suspirou, levantou da poltrona em que estava, foi até Harry e simplesmente o abraçou.

Harry quis resistir ao gesto de afeto, quis muito mesmo, mas a forma delicada com que ela afagava o seu cabelo e sussurrava palavras de conforto em seu ouvido o desarmou por completo.

— Desculpe-me. — ela pediu ao afastar-se e encerrar o abraço que já deixava saudades no âmago de Harry. — Você tem razão, eu não quis fazer piada de sua preocupação. Mas você também precisa entender que se eu não fosse, Draco e Narcissa corriam riscos. Eu sei que não temos o melhor dos relacionamentos, mas eles ainda são o meu irmão e a minha mãe.

E esta havia sido uma revelação para Dallas. Ela realmente se importava com Draco e também com Narcissa, apesar de ter dito várias vezes que não reconhecia a mulher como sua mãe. Aparentemente a teimosia dos Black era uma via de mão dupla, porque Narcissa insistiu tanto em manter contato e aproximar-se de Dallas, que de certa forma acabou conquistando um pouco da simpatia dela. O suficiente para Dallas arriscar-se do modo que se arriscou para garantir a sobrevivência de Narcissa.

— E você mentiu para mim. — Potter mudou de assunto tão rápido que Dallas até ficou tonta.

— Oie?

— Você disse que não sabia o que Malfoy estava aprontando, mas você sabe. Você disse à Voldemort.

— Te passou pela cabeça que na verdade eu menti para ele? — Potter estreitou os olhos em desconfiança.

— Voldemort é legilimente, ele saberia se você estava mentindo.

— A melhor mentira é aquela onde até o mentiroso acredita que esta é a verdade.

— O quê? — Dallas suspirou, exasperada.

— Legilimência não é uma técnica infalível, você não precisa ser um Oclumente para bloqueá-la, basta divergir os pensamentos e transformá-los em labirintos que não levam a lugar algum. Como, por exemplo, eu dizer que eu sabia qual era a missão de Draco e acreditar piamente nisto, que eu sabia a verdade, quando na verdade não sei de nada. — Dallas devia dar a si mesma o prêmio de melhor mentirosa do Universo, isto sim, por estar enganando Potter deste jeito. Que ótima maneira de construir os alicerces de uma relação saudável e confiável, não é mesmo?

Ela podia contar a Potter a missão de Draco? Podia. Era do interesse de Potter saber qual era a missão de Draco? Não. O alvo era Dumbledore, quem Dallas não acreditava nem por um segundo que já não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Draco não foi exatamente sutil em suas tentativas fracassadas de assassinar o diretor. E ainda tinha Snape. Dallas ainda não sabia direito qual era a jogada do professor. Ele era espião de quem e estava espionando quem? Mas com certeza alguma coisa ele deve ter dito a Dumbledore, que ou estava dando corda para Draco se enforcar ou estava deixando esta história desenrolar porque estava genuinamente curioso para ver o seu final. Vai saber. Portanto não era do interesse de Potter este assunto. Era, sim, do interesse de Dallas. Ela não queria que Draco se tornasse um assassino, ele não tinha culhões e muito menos estabilidade mental para carregar este fardo, mas nas poucas horas em que ficou na Mansão Malfoy, no pior jantar de Natal que teve em toda a sua vida, entre momentos de náusea e pânico, ela testou discretamente as barreiras da casa e atestou que essas eram bem poderosas e que no momento em que tentasse violar a primeira, o alerta soaria para quem quer que estivesse de guarda e os seus planos iriam por água abaixo.

Harry suspirou e deixou-se cair na poltrona. Por que exatamente ele era apaixonado por Dallas? A garota lhe dava mais voltas do que um pião e boa parte de suas dores de cabeça e a razão de seus cabelos brancos precoces eram por causa dela. A outra parte era crédito de Voldemort. Harry sentiu um peso sobre as suas pernas e quando ergueu os olhos, Dallas havia sentado em seu colo e envolvia os braços longos em torno de seu pescoço. Havia um sorriso coquete nos lábios cheios e rosados pelo batom, o perfume dela era suave e inebriante e quando ela começou a trabalhar um chupão em seu pescoço, os fios sedosos do cabelo dela roçavam a sua pele exposta como uma carícia.

— Er… Dallas. — Harry pigarreou, mas ainda sim a sua voz saiu mais aguda do que pretendeu. Dallas ergueu o rosto, com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se realmente não compreendesse a interrupção. Ela decidiu que o pescoço não era o suficiente e deslizou os lábios pela bochecha de Harry em uma promessa de beijo que não vinha. — O que você está fazendo? — Dallas riu.

— O que você acha que eu estou fazendo, Potter? — Harry realmente queria saber, porque aí seria uma distração para o fato de que a proximidade dela era inebriante, o corpo dela roçando contra o seu despertava o seu libido de forma perigosa e ele sentia um calafrio gostoso em seu baixo ventre que era prelúdio de uma situação mais do que familiar.

— Eu ach-acho melhor você sair do meu colo. — Harry pediu quase em desespero. Dallas remexia-se em seu colo, esfregava-se contra ele, e o roça-roça estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso.

— O que o faz pensar que eu quero sair daqui? — o tom dela era cheio de promessas maliciosas, o olhar dela era intenso e violeta, a pele dela parecia brilhar contra a luz da sala e quando Dallas saiu de seu colo e deslizou sensualmente por entre as suas pernas entreabertas até ficar de joelhos no chão, Harry envergonhou-se profundamente do soluço agudo que soltou quando sentiu dedos mornos começarem a trabalhar o botão de seu jeans.

— Você j-já fez isto antes? — perguntou enquanto o som do zíper abrindo parecia o estampido de um pistola ecoando na sala.

— Não. Mas eu li _muito_ sobre o assunto.

— Vo-você qu-quer fazer isto? — porque Harry poderia ter um conhecimento quase mínimo do universo feminino, mas ele ainda tinha algum conhecimento, e as mulheres eram sexualmente diferente dos homens. Enquanto a mente, corpo e todos os hormônios de Harry gritavam "sim! sim! sim!" como uma torcida organizada em final do Campeonato Inglês, isto não queria dizer que Dallas estava de acordo com aquele _script_.

— Não, Potter, eu estou aqui de joelhos, abrindo as suas calças, só de zueira. — ela soou irritada e Harry rezou para todas as entidades e seus parentes para que as suas perguntas não a tivessem contrariado o suficiente para fazê-la desistir da ideia. — Agora cala a boca que eu estou tentando me concentrar aqui.

— Concentrar por… PUTA QUE PARIU! — Harry soltou quando sentiu algo morno e molhado envolver as suas partes íntimas e decidiu que iria calar a boca naquele momento. Na verdade, a medida em que o tempo passava, palavras tornaram-se absurdamente irrelevantes para a sua vida, e duas horas depois, ao retornar para a Torre da Grifinória, ele ainda não tinha recuperado completamente o seu vocabulário.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Ron perguntou ao ver o amigo entrar na torre. Harry estava descabelado, a roupa meio amarrotada, com as bochechas vermelhas e suor secava em sua pele, dando a esta um aspecto oleoso.

— Nada! — Harry soltou de forma esganiçada e acelerou o passo em direção a escadaria de acesso ao dormitório. Ele costumava contar tudo para Ron e Hermione, mas isto? O que aconteceu entre Dallas e ele na Sala Precisa? Isto seria o seu segredo que levaria para o túmulo.


	46. Capítulo 45

O sexo não mudou o _status quo_ da relação de Dallas e Harry, apenas criou uma intimidade maior entre eles. Fora isto, a programação seguiu o seu curso normal, com Dallas enlouquecendo Harry e Harry frustrado com Dallas. Era uma situação complexa, intercalada por momentos de carinho e afagos e demonstrações silenciosas de afeto vindas de gestos mínimos, com brigas e discussões e confronto de gênios e teimosia de ambas as partes. Era estressante e gratificante ao mesmo tempo e somente nas últimas duas semanas eles terminaram e reataram o namoro repetidas vezes.

— Harry, isto não é saudável. — Hermione comentou mais uma vez quando Harry retornou para a sala comunal da Grifinória soltando fogo pelas ventas, após mais uma discussão com Dallas.

Harry deu de ombros e seguiu direto para o dormitório. Não adiantava explicar-se para Hermione, não queria mais explicar-se para Hermione. Ela não iria entender mesmo. Qual fosse a relação da amiga com Ron, era bem diferente do que ele tinha com Dallas e ela não podia usar isto como base para todos os relacionamentos da Terra. E o que ele tinha com Dallas também era difícil de explicar. Era gratificante e sufocante ao mesmo tempo, tinha horas que ele queria mandar a namorada para os quintos dos Infernos, outra hora queria beijá-la até tirar-lhe o ar, e Hagrid riu quando o ouviu descrever de forma intensa e acalorada o que sentia. Precisava desabafar com alguém e os amigos já estavam de saco cheio de ouvir sobre o assunto.

— Isto é o amor, Harry. Com os seus pais não foi muito diferente. Viviam em um arranca rabo de terminar e reatar o namoro a cada semana, e veja como eles terminaram, casados. Ninguém esperava por isto, mas aconteceu. — Harry sentiu-se um pouquinho melhor ao saber que o seu namoro não era tão anormal assim quanto todos achavam ser e que agora tinha mais isto em comum com os seus pais.

Para Patrick, tudo parecia uma grande e mal escrita comédia grega.

— Eu sei que você é apaixonada pelo Harry, eu presenciei vocês dois por anos nessa valsa nauseante de trocas de olhares e carícias discretas, mas precisa torturar o pobre assim? — Dallas suspirou longamente diante da crítica do amigo.

— Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isto de propósito. — Patrick piscou repetidamente.

— Como?

— Não é como se eu quisesse arrumar qualquer pequeno motivo para discutir com Potter. Apenas não consigo evitar. É uma coisa _veela_.

— Coisa veela?

— Eu mandei uma carta para _grand-mère_ perguntando sobre isto, porque não pode ser normal, não é mesmo? Os nossos arranca-rabos constantes, e ela me disse que é o meu lado veela testando a qualidade do parceiro.

— Como é?! — Dallas suspirou novamente, de forma sofrida.

— Potter é imune ao Encanto, mas para a veela dentro de mim, isto não é o suficiente. Ela quer ter certeza que Potter é para valer, que não está comigo só por causa dos meus lindos olhos azuis.

— Você está testando se Harry é um parceiro à altura? Na verdade isto tudo é uma dança do acasalamento para as veelas? — Patrick atestou e então começou a rir. — E qual é o veredicto?

— Ainda não tenho um. _Grand-mère _falou que quando a veela se der por satisfeita, as coisas vão melhorar.

— Vão mesmo? — porque Dallas não deixaria de ser geniosa só porque o seu lado veela aprovou Harry para parceiro. — E faz ideia de como é estranho ouvi-la referir-se a si mesma como duas pessoas diferentes? Você é uma veela, não está possuída por uma.

— Cala a boca!

E as coisas melhoraram na semana seguinte. Harry e Dallas eram amor puro um com o outro até o fatídico incidente no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, onde Harry teve a infelicidade de usar contra Malfoy um feitiço que ele não sabia o que fazia. Em desespero, dois pensamentos somente passaram pela cabeça de Harry enquanto via Malfoy sangrando de forma nauseante no chão do banheiro:

Primeiro, ele tinha que livrar-se do livro do Príncipe Mestiço.

Segundo, ele precisava ser o primeiro a contar para Dallas o que tinha acontecido, antes que a rede de fofocas de Hogwarts entrasse em ação e a história chegasse aos ouvidos dela de forma distorcida.

— Você o quê?! — a voz de Dallas havia ganhado um tom melódico e quase sedutor com os anos, uma característica veela que Hermione achava fascinante, mas desta vez o que saiu da boca dela foi um guincho ultrajado que lembrou à Harry o grito das harpias nas quais as veelas da Copa Mundial de Quadribol se transformaram. Segundo Dallas, somente veelas puras tinham o poder de transformar-se na ave, mas o modo como ela o mirava com fúria completa e os olhos brilhando em um profundo tom de violeta, o fez pensar que talvez meio veelas fossem capaz do feito também, Dallas só não tinha descoberto isto ainda.

— Foi um acidente. — e isto foi a coisa mais errada a se dizer.

— _Acidente?! _Acidente, Potter, é você esbarrar em um caldeirão e derrubar uma poção quente sobre o colega. Usar um feitiço desconhecido em alguém não é acidente, _é burrice_! — Harry encolheu os ombros diante da reprimenda.

— Eu sei, eu sei! Mas Malfoy está bem, Snape o curou!

— Ah, e isto faz tudo voltar aos seus eixos, não? Draco foi curado, então por que devo me preocupar?

— Okay, isto não teria acontecido se você me dissesse o que ele está tramando! — outra coisa erradíssima a se dizer. Os olhos de Dallas escureceram tanto que estavam quase negros de ódio.

— Você é um completo babaca, Potter! — ela deixou a Sala Precisa com um bater estrondoso da porta.

— Peça desculpas. Implore por perdão de joelhos, se for preciso. — Hermione disse em um tom duro quando Harry contou à ela e Ron sobre o incidente no banheiro e a detenção dada por Snape.

— Por quê? — Ron protestou em favor do amigo. — Harry está certo, se Winford tivesse contado antes o que Malfoy está tramando…

— Ronald! Isto não vem ao caso. Além do mais, achei que tínhamos concordado que Malfoy não é nosso problema. — Hermione o cortou de forma feroz. Mas implorar por perdão à Dallas não seria um trabalho muito fácil, Harry sabia disto.

Por outro lado, apesar de ter quase sido cortado ao meio, Draco parecia bem recuperado do ataque violento que sofreu. Os seus gritos indignados ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra da Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey só não havia dado um ataque junto com ele porque no momento encontrava-se fora do recinto. Dallas, por outro lado, era quem sofria com a contrariedade do irmão que estava testando o limiar de sua pouca paciência.

— O seu namorado é um cretino! — Draco finalizou, ainda afogado em pura indignação. Dallas rolou os olhos.

— Estou ciente, mas você também tem culpa no cartório com as suas atitudes suspeitas, como se estivesse tramando algo ilegal. Ah! — ela estalou os dedos em um momento "_eureka_". — Verdade, você está tramando algo ilegal. — ele abaixou o tom de voz. — Matar o diretor, por exemplo. — Draco ficou branco como cera de vela, mas Dallas suspeitava que a palidez não era causada por pavor, mas sim absoluto ódio.

— Por que não fala mais alto, acho que não te ouviram… _no Uruguai_! — Draco disse em um sibilo enfurecido.

— Acho fofo o fato de você se iludir achando que o diretor realmente não sabe o que você planeja.

— E ele _não sabe_!

— Draco, você tem duas tentativas óbvias e fracassadas em suas costas, confie em mim, ele sabe.

— Confie em mim, _ele não sabe_. — Draco enfatizou de tal maneira que naquele momento Dallas percebeu que havia mais caroço naquele caldo.

— O que exatamente ele não sabe? O que realmente você está aprontando? — Draco suspirou e recostou na cama, fechando os olhos.

— Eu estou cansado. Tem como voltar amanhã? — desconversou.

— Draco! — mas ele ignorou Dallas veementemente em favor de fingir que estava dormindo.

Dallas queria brigar, realmente queria, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ela percebia em como Draco e ela eram parecidos no quesito teimosia. E o que mais a frustrava era que o tempo também passava e ela não conseguia arrumar uma forma de ajudar o irmão, ela estava falhando na missão que lhe foi dada por Narcissa

O seu olhar foi para o braço coberto de Draco, o braço que ela sabia estar a marca negra e que ele agora nunca expunha em público.

— Já pensou que talvez te salvando consigamos ajudar Narcissa? — a mãe deles era uma Black, família tradicional e poderosíssima no mundo mágico, era impossível que Narcissa não conseguiria fugir do Lorde das Trevas se assim quisesse. Talvez a razão porque ela permitia-se ser mantida em cativeiro era por causa de Draco, para garantir a segurança de Draco.

— E como você propõe fazer isto? — Draco desistiu de fingir que estava dormindo e voltou o olhar para Dallas.

— Eu posso falar com _grand-mère, _ela pode ajudar a te esconder… — a risada debochada dele cortou a sugestão de Dallas.

— Esta maldita marca… — Draco falou com puro nojo permeando a sua voz. — não é apenas uma tatuagem horrorosa em meu braço, tem magia negra entranhada nela, magia negra que entranhou-se em mim. Mesmo que eu arranque o meu braço fora, _ele_ ainda será capaz de me localizar, mesmo sob milhares de barreiras de proteção, meu único jeito de escapar dele é se um de nós dois morrer. E sabe o que é mais aterrorizante? Quando Potter lançou aquele feitiço em mim, eu realmente desejei morrer naquele momento, quase pedi para Snape não me ajudar, porque ao menos com Potter a minha morte seria rápida. O Lorde das Trevas não terá esta mesma cortesia.

— Draco… — Dallas disse com pesar. Sempre torceu para o dia em que Draco finalmente amadurecesse, porque já estava de saco cheio do pedantismo do garoto e ter que colocar algum bom senso na cabeça dura dele na marra, mas jamais quis que as suas previsões fossem concretizadas: que o amadurecimento de Draco viesse em um momento em que ele se encontrasse em profundo desespero e sem nenhuma opção de saída.

— Não, não me dê a sua pena. — ele falou com amargura e os ombros arriados de cansaço. — Apenas me deixe dormir para ver se este dia miserável termina mais rápido.

Dallas suspirou e deixou a enfermaria em silêncio, rumo a sua sala comunal, ou ao menos esta era a sua intenção antes de ser abordada no meio do caminho por Dumbledore.

— Ah, Dallas! — o diretor a chamou com uma intimidade como se eles fossem amigos de longa data. — Justamente quem eu procurava. — Dallas repassou pela mente uma lista do que fez nas últimas semanas e se alguma coisa foi digna de requerer a intervenção direta do diretor da escola. Até onde ela sabia, não tinha nada, era inocente até que provassem o contrário. — Lá estava eu, revisando alguns antigos manuscritos de minha juventude, leis que eu sugeri para implementar a segurança da comunidade mágica, e deparei-me com um volume usado em minhas consultas e o qual tenho a certeza de que será de seu interesse. — Dumbledore estendeu à ela um livro de capa surrada e escura, onde mal dava-se para a ler o título em letras douradas. Era alguma coisa _das leis mágicas_… _suas fraquezas_… _fortes. _

— Obrigada? — Dallas disse ao recolher o livro, porque o que mais ela diria quando o diretor surtava, a abordava do nada no meio do corredor e lhe dava como presente um livro tão velho que tinha cara de ter sido impresso pelo próprio Gutenberg? Pois é.

— Vai ver ele quer te conhecer, como um pai querendo conhecer a namorada do filho. Harry ainda é o favorito dele. — Patrick comentou no dia seguinte quando Dallas relatou à ele o ocorrido.

— Nada do que Dumbledore faz é sem razão. Ele não seria temido por Você-Sabe-Quem se fosse um sujeito de intenções tão inofensivas assim. — Dallas explicou enquanto girava o livro nas mãos, o observando. Havia ido procurar refúgio na biblioteca e arrastou Patrick consigo porque Potter insistia em pedir desculpas e ela não estava com humor para lidar com a cara de cão arrependido dele. Esta era de cortar o coração e Dallas não queria amolecer tão cedo diante das chantagens emocionais de Potter.

Patrick tirou o livro das mãos dela e começou a folheá-lo.

— Ou talvez ele esteja te dando uma pista. — ele abriu em uma página cuja ponta estava curiosamente dobrada, como se estivesse marcando a passagem. Era um texto sobre o feitiço de maioridade, a sua concepção, a sua função, os seus pontos fortes mas, principalmente, os seus pontos fracos.

— Está querendo me dizer que Dumbledore está indiretamente me dizendo que eu devo violar o Feitiço da Maioridade? Só tem um porém. — ela pontuou após uma rápida lida do conteúdo da página e apontou uma passagem em particular. — Eu preciso de um bruxo maior de idade para executar o contra feitiço e não acredito que alguém esteja disposto a burlar as leis mágicas desta maneira.

— Eu faço dezessete anos agora no final de Abril.

— Patrick. — Dallas soltou em tom de aviso.

— Não, Dallas, o momento é propício, perfeito. Você-Sabe-Quem está cada vez mais alçando-se ao poder, o Ministério da Magia é com certeza o alvo dele e você entrou no radar dele com a sua fuga ousada da Mansão Malfoy. Se você ainda tiver este rastreador em você por causa da sua idade, não conseguirá esconder-se dele quando for preciso. Hogwarts têm feitiços que impedem o Ministério de detectar magia praticada por menores, ou senão o alarme deles de violação das leis mágicas ficaria soando toda hora. Então este é o momento perfeito de burlar o Feitiço de Maioridade. O Ministério não saberá que este foi quebrado porque as barreiras de Hogwarts irão nos proteger.

— E você está disposto a fazer isto? A fazer algo ilegal desta maneira?

— Dallas, estamos em guerra, não venha me dar lição de moral porque moral no momento é a última coisa que precisamos usar neste cenário.

— Ok. — Dallas concordou, porque o argumento de Patrick era válido. Portanto, no dia 26 de Abril, um dia após o aniversário de dezessete anos de Patrick, eles encontraram-se na Sala Precisa onde o corvinal lançou os contra feitiços necessários para encerrar o monitoramento do Ministério sobre Dallas.

— Como vamos saber se funcionou? — Dallas perguntou, porque, tecnicamente, não sentia-se diferente.

— Não vamos. Não até você executar algum feitiço fora das paredes de Hogwarts. Ou…

— Ou o quê? — Patrick deu um sorriso de canto de boca que Dallas conhecia bem. Era o sorriso que ele dava quando estava pensando em uma enorme traquinagem. O sorriso foi o aviso de que, no dia seguinte, ela beberia uma poção Polissuco surrupiada de Slughorn e, transformada em Patrick, foi para as aulas de aparatação do Ministério.

— O Ministério teve que desfazer as barreiras de Hogwarts no Salão Principal para as aulas, o que significa que qualquer magia feita por menor de idade no salão será configurada como magia fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Você pode estar parecendo comigo, mas a sua assinatura mágica não.

— E os funcionários do Ministério não notarão que a minha assinatura mágica não casa com o que eles têm registrado de Patrick Gordon?

— Não, porque eu já tenho dezessete anos. Não tenho mais monitoramento. E não é como se eles fossem ficar fiscalizando para o caso de aparecer um aluno sob o efeito da poção Polissuco e que acabou de quebrar o Feitiço da Maioridade. — ainda sim, Dallas entrou no salão com extrema cautela. Ser Patrick era uma sensação estranha, começando pelas partes extras em lugares em que ela não estava acostumada a ter partes extras, terminando pelos olhares coquetes que recebia de algumas colegas. Quando o instrutor os posicionou, explicou mais uma vez para eles o que era preciso para aparatar, Dallas fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, concentrou-se e ouviu o estalo do espaço sendo cortado pela magia e o seu corpo era espremido de forma enjoativa pela fenda criada até que, quando abriu novamente os olhos, estava dentro do círculo e surpreendentemente com todos os membros atrelados ao seu corpo. E mais surpreendente ainda, após alguns minutos combatendo o enjôo e tontura que a primeira aparatação causava, ela notou que ninguém fazia alvoroço, que não tinha alarmes soando ou Aurores pipocando dentro do salão querendo saber quem era o menor de idade usando magia sem permissão.

Duas horas depois Dallas tinha voltado a ser ela mesma, tinha aprendido a aparatar e confirmou com sucesso que agora estava fora do radar do Ministério da Magia.

A felicidade de Dallas diante desta conquista sumiu uma semana depois. Uma semana sem ver a sombra de Potter pelos corredores porque ele estava ocupado demais com aulas de Oclumência com o diretor, uma semana onde encontrou um Draco extasiado para alguém que tinha uma espada eternamente repousada na nuca, uma semana que terminou em uma noite fresca e de poucas nuvens, com um céu limpo o bastante para ver a Marca Negra pairando sobre a Torre de Astronomia.


	47. Capítulo 46

O ataque dos Comensais da Morte à Hogwarts começou com silêncio, depois veio os zumbidos de feitiços chocando um contra o outro e então ricocheteando nas paredes, e então vieram os gritos. Dallas estava na Biblioteca quando o ataque começou. As portas desta foram abertas com um estrondo violento e aurores entraram no local como uma onda, tropeçando uns sobre os outros e dando ordens confusas. Um deles apontou a varinha para a porta quando um feitiço de uma cor verde esmeralda atravessou o vão e atingiu um aluno da Lufa-Lufa do terceiro ano. Este caiu morto sobre a mesa de estudos antes mesmo de registrar o que acontecia, e diante desta cena que todos dentro da Biblioteca finalmente deixaram de lado o seu torpor de surpresa para dar lugar ao desespero. Os aurores fecharam as portas e montaram uma barricada de mesas, cadeiras e feitiços.

Davon, que estava na mesa com Dallas porque tinha implorado que ela o ajudasse nos NIEMs, foi até a janela mais próxima e subiu no parapeito desta para observar os terrenos da escola. Ele xingou em alto e bom som e recebeu um olhar atravessado de Madame Pince que estava pálida feito folha de papel e tentava consolar alguns primeiro anistas chorosos.

— O que foi? — Dallas aproximou-se dele e içou-se no beiral para ver o que ele via. Havia caos, bruxos e bruxas duelando enquanto alunos tentavam entrar as pressas no castelo para fugir do fogo cruzado. Corpos jaziam no gramado, muitos mutilados, outros intactos, prova de que o que deu cabo deles foi uma imperdoável.

— Como eles conseguiram burlar as barreiras de Hogwarts? — Davon perguntou para ninguém em particular e naquele momento Dallas soube exatamente como: Draco. Matar Dumbledore não era a única missão do irmão, mas arrumar um jeito dos Comensais entrarem na escola, estabelecer o poder de Você-Sabe-Quem em Hogwarts.

Um estrondo chamou a atenção deles para a porta barricada. Os Comensais tentavam arrombá-la e pela forma com que a madeira envelhecida tremia sob o abuso de feitiços, Dallas podia dizer com firmeza que eles estavam quase conseguindo.

— Atenção! — um dos aurores chamou. — Quem tem experiência em duelos? — Madame Pince arregalou os olhos e protestou:

— São crianças! — ela disse, completamente indignada, enquanto abraçava dois corvinais do primeiro ano contra o seu corpo, como se o gesto fosse o suficiente para protegê-los.

— Que estarão mortas se ninguém se disponibilizar para ajudar nesta briga. Estamos em desvantagem aqui. — o auror rebateu com tom de impaciência e Davon desceu do parapeito em um pulo e com a varinha em punho.

— Arroubos grifinórios, Yale? — Dallas gracejou, mas imitou o gesto do colega. Os aurores os olharam com desconfiança. Afinal, eles usavam as cores e o brasão da Sonserina, não eram, pelo histórico da casa, para estarem lutando do lado dos mocinhos. — Vocês não estão no luxo de escolher quem luta ou não ao seu lado. — o auror mais à frente do grupo, grandalhão e com uma feia cicatriz que lhe marcava o rosto da testa até o queixo, assentiu para eles quando a porta deu uma nova chacoalhada e farpas voaram para todos os lados. Os aurores entreolharam-se e deram de ombros. Ao menos eles tiveram voluntários.

A porta tremeu mais uma vez, a barricada estava a ponto de ceder, e alguém gritou uma ordem para os não combatentes irem procurar abrigo nos fundos da biblioteca.

— E nós também. — Davon comentou e recebeu olhares confusos e surpresos. — Ataques surpresas. A biblioteca é escura e cheia de cantos para se camuflar, se ficarmos parados aqui na frente da porta feito uns babacas esperando ela ser arrombada, morreremos fácil.

— Ele tem razão. — um auror comentou e pela forma como os outros mais cedo haviam olhado para ele a procura de orientação, Dallas supôs que ele fosse o líder daquele grupo. — Apaguem as luzes, usem as estantes, você e você! — apontou para dois grifinórios. — Vão servir de guarda a Madame Pince e as outras crianças. — os grifinórios prontamente obedeceram e pouco a pouco, enquanto a porta sacudia e a barricada cedia cada vez mais, as tarefas e posições foram divididas. A biblioteca foi colocada em escuridão quase completa, com a luz da lua e da medonha Marca Negra visíveis pelas grandes janelas e a única fonte de iluminação. Silêncio absoluto imperou no lugar, a porta tremeu mais um pouco, a barricada cedeu, e então finalmente a entrada foi arrombada e Comensais avançaram em uma marcha lenta pelo local.

Dallas viu um passar bem perto da estante em que estava refugiada, o segurou pela barra da jaqueta e o puxou com força. Estava ficando boa em controlar de acordo com a sua vontade a força veela, portanto o Comensal, homem, maior e mais corpulento do que ela, veio com facilidade diante de seu puxão. Ele tentou reagir, mas Dallas já tinha o _Estupefaça _na ponta da língua quando o abordou e o Comensal apagou antes que pudesse emitir um som pedindo por socorro. Dallas amparou a queda dele e silenciosamente o colocou no chão, o amarrou e jogou sobre ele um feitiço de desiludir, o mesmo que usou em sua capa negra da escola, fortalecendo ainda mais o efeito da camuflagem sob a escuridão da biblioteca. Um feitiço de silêncio impedia que os seus passos ecoassem pelo chão de pedra.

O próximo Comensal também foi pego desprevenido, desta vez por Davon. Dallas e ele lançaram os seus feitiços ao mesmo tempo, cada um escondido nas sombras das estantes, em lados opostos do corredor formado por essas. Somente se reconheceram porque o brilho dos feitiços por dois segundos iluminou os seus rostos, assim como denunciou a posição deles. Assim que o Comensal caiu, ambos os sonserinos sumiram nas sombras. Um duelo acontecia algumas estantes abaixo, um auror teve a sua posição revelada quando proferiu o primeiro ataque. Dallas rolou os olhos, o rosto do auror era familiar e então ela o reconheceu como um ex-grifinório que já estava em seu sétimo ano quando ela entrou em Hogwarts. Típico. Grifinórios eram péssimos estrategistas, como o símbolo de sua casa, o leão, eles eram ágeis em seus ataques e um bote bem dado era fatal, mas difíceis de passarem despercebidos. Dallas era uma Sonserina e como tal, aprendia desde cedo a ser inócua e ardilosa como uma serpente. E silenciosa, principalmente silenciosa.

O próximo Comensal caiu com uma rasteira, o som de algo quebrando veio em seguida, um osso, talvez? E Dallas finalizou o trabalho com um feitiço estuporante. Embora a ideia inicial fosse de realizarem ataques surpresas, as posições dos aurores estavam sendo reveladas pouco a pouco, os Comensais eram burros de seguir Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não eram bruxos e bruxas medíocres. A grande maioria deles eram de centenárias famílias sangue-puro e com um vasto conhecimento de magia negra e nenhum medo de usá-la.

Um grito soou ao fundo da biblioteca e Dallas lembrou com um certo pavor que era lá que os alunos mais novos estavam se escondendo junto com Madame Pince. A sua reação foi instantânea e digna de orgulhar a casa dos leões, se fizesse parte desta, o que graças a Merlin não era o caso, mas ela correu na direção do grito e descobriu a razão deste quando o grupo de alunos encontrou-se encurralado e os grifinórios que deveriam protegê-los, mortos no chão. Uma ideia louca veio à mente de Dallas que pensou que estava passando muito tempo na companhia de Potter, porque estava começando a ficar insana como ele.

— Ei! — ela gritou, chamando a atenção dos Comensais que encurralavam os outros alunos. Alguns deles viraram para mirar Dallas, os outros continuaram apontando as suas varinhas para as crianças. — Vocês sabem quem eu sou? — ela abaixou o capuz das vestes do uniforme, o que deixou o seu rosto exposto a claridade das varinhas. Uma expressão de reconhecimento começou a surgir no rosto de cada Comensal, e Dallas por um momento pensou em perguntar por qual feito ela ficou famosa entre os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas:

Por ser a namorada de Harry Potter ou;

Por ter mandado Você-Sabe-Quem se fuder.

— Vem me pegar, vem. — incitou, disparou uma azaração no Comensal mais próximo, os incitando da mesma forma que se incita uma matilha, girou nas pontas dos pés e disparou em uma corrida. O som de pesados passos as suas costas lhe disse que o seu plano estúpido havia funcionado. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil: livrar-se de quatro Comensais da Morte em seu e encalço.

Ao sair da biblioteca, o cenário que encontrou nos corredores de Hogwarts não foi muito diferente. Batalhas aconteciam em cada esquina, aurores e outros bruxos que Dallas não reconheceu, mas pela ausência do tradicional preto e expressão fechada que era o padrão de um Comensal, ela supôs que fossem aliados. Provavelmente integrantes da Ordem da Fênix aos quais nunca foi apresentada. Um feitiço estourou perto de seus pés e ela desviou com agilidade dos estilhaços de pedra enquanto revidava por cima do ombro. Ao passar por uma armadura, a derrubou no chão e pelo barulho de metal que ouviu, a mesma derrubou algum de seus perseguidores. Ao passar por um armário de medalhas, estourou a porta de vidro deste. Os xingamentos que ouviu indicou que alguém foi atingido. Ao chegar nas escadas moventes, permaneceu com a corrida, os feitiços ainda voavam a sua volta e ela revidava o ataque, quadros gritavam em suas molduras ao longo do fosso das escadas, um feitiço passou zumbido pela sua orelha e acertou o próximo lance de escada, arrancando pedaços do mármore, levantando poeira e cegando Dallas por um segundo, um segundo que foi o suficiente para ela pisar em falso, perder um degrau e na tentativa de recuperar o equilíbrio e evitar uma queda dolorosa, o seu joelho direito estalou, ela o sentiu sair do lugar e a dor subiu pelo seu corpo como um golpe violento.

A queda foi tão dolorosa quanto a lesão. O impacto a fez perder a varinha, que quicou alguns degraus abaixo, e a sua visão ficou turva. Não conseguia respirar, o mundo a sua volta estava abafado, o som chegava aos ouvidos dela como se ela estivesse sob a água, a sua alma gritava para ela continuar, mas a sua mente só conseguia registrar a dor e o seu corpo não reagia a mais nada. Por um momento Dallas quis rir, porque era isto, este era o fim dela e ela nem partiu deste mundo de forma gloriosa. Ela nem disse a Potter aquelas três palavrinhas que ambos relutavam em dizer, mas que talvez fosse de grande ajuda para o relacionamento turbulento deles. Bem, era uma pena, não? Mas ao menos ela lutou até o fim, foi o máximo que conseguiu pensar antes de a sua visão escurecer de vez e o seu cérebro desligar.

**oOo**

Dallas acordou com a violência de quem acorda após levar um banho de água gelada na cara: pulando na cama, tragando o ar e tentando entender o que acontecia enquanto debatia-se de forma incessante.

— Dallas? Dallas! Está tudo bem, está tudo bem! — alguém a chamava ao mesmo tempo em que a segurava pelos braços e tentava imobilizá-la. Dallas apavorou-se, porque as palavras não eram registradas pelo seu cérebro ainda adormecido, a sua última lembrança eram Comensais a perseguindo, queda, dor e perder a sua varinha. Onde estava a sua varinha? Precisava dela. Onde estava?

— Ela acordou? — outra voz ecoou distante em sua mente enquanto ela tentava soltar-se das mãos que a seguravam, mas sentiu que não estava sendo muito bem sucedida. Os seus braços estavam pesados e mexiam-se com a morosidade de um Bicho Preguiça.

— Ela não para quieta!

— Deixa comigo. Dallas? — seguraram o seu rosto e Dallas prendeu a respiração e ficou imóvel. Talvez se simulasse ser uma estátua trouxa a deixassem em paz. — Dallas? Shhh, está tudo bem, tudo bem. — verde, era o que ela via. Olhos verdes, pele pálida e suja de fuligem, cabelo negro e desgrenhado, óculos de armações horrorosas e uma cicatriz. Ela conhecia aquele rosto, ela nutria sentimentos pelo dono daquele rosto, aquele rosto significava segurança. — Isso, está tudo bem. — as mãos deixaram as suas bochechas e ela quis gritar de protesto para que elas não a abandonassem. Felizmente, essas apenas mudaram o trajeto e a abraçaram pelos ombros e puxaram o seu corpo contra outro. — Está tudo bem. — a voz repetiu em um toque suave que parecia uma canção de ninar, e Dallas dormiu.

Quando acordou novamente, o seu cérebro não estava mais entorpecido, a ala hospitalar era iluminada pelo sol da manhã, e Harry Potter dormia de forma desconfortável em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

— Harry? — chamou com a sua voz rouca que saiu quase como um sussurro. Mesmo assim, alto o suficiente para ele ouví-la, abrir os olhos e dar-lhe um sorriso.

— Ei. — Harry trocou a cadeira pela beirada da cama, onde sentou e pegou uma mão dela entre as suas. — Como você se sente? — era uma pergunta estúpida, Dallas estava na ala hospitalar, como ele acha que ela se sentia? Mas, mesmo assim, a resposta avessa não veio e somente a verdade saiu de sua boca.

— Dolorida. — Dallas franziu as sobrancelhas. A sua memória ainda estava confusa e os analgésicos percorrendo o seu organismo não a ajudavam a organizar as ideias.

— Qual é a última coisa da qual você se lembra? — Harry perguntou, afagando a mão dela de forma carinhosa. Dallas só não sabia dizer se o gesto era para confortá-la ou confortá-lo.

— Que eu deveria estar morta. — ele desviou o olhar e alguma coisa nessa história não se encaixava. — Harry? — rapidamente os olhos verdes voltaram para o rosto dela, surpresos com alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu compreender.

— É a primeira vez que você me chama de Harry. — ele deu de ombros. — Quero dizer, teve aquela vez no Beco Diagonal no segundo ano, mas acho que você estava só provocando o Ron…

— Harry! — ela cortou o tagarelar dele. Queria respostas, e as queria agora! Harry sorriu, mas a felicidade dele sumiu rapidamente em favor de seu rosto fechar-se em uma expressão séria.

— Você teve sorte, isso sim. Madame Pomfrey mandou um alerta para os curandeiros que integram a Ordem e eles vieram prestar auxílio aos feridos. Você quebrou quatro costelas na queda, uma perfurou o seu pulmão, deslocou o joelho e ainda ganhou uma concussão.

— Não é exatamente isto o que eu quero saber. — porque se Dallas perdeu a consciência, ela era alvo fácil, deveria ter sido morta pelos Comensais. Novamente o olhar de Harry desviou do rosto dela, mas desta vez foi para a mesa de cabeceira onde a varinha de Dallas estava e ao lado desta uma massa retorcida e enegrecida de metal. Quando prestou mais atenção aos detalhes do objeto, notou que era a sua pulseira, aquela que ganhou de Harry para proteção.

— Você teve muita sorte. Quando viram que não conseguiam te matar, os Comensais seguiram o seu rumo, tinham pressa e você sangrava, provavelmente acharam que você morreria por conta própria de uma forma ou de outra. Felizmente os quadros da escola são grandes fofoqueiros, mas também são uma corrente de informações úteis. Eles que alertaram as equipes médicas onde estavam os mortos e feridos. Te encontraram a tempo de te salvar. — Dallas notou que Harry ainda segurava a sua mão com força e que ele tremia.

— Harry. — Dallas aproveitou as suas mãos conectadas e o puxou para um abraço. Ou o máximo que conseguiu abraçá-lo com o corpo dolorido e o joelho imobilizado. — Draco! — lembrou-se e Harry saiu do abraço com uma carranca no rosto que não condizia com as lágrimas que começaram a encher os seus olhos. — O que foi? O que aconteceu? Draco…? — ela remexeu-se na cama, precisava sair dali, precisava encontrar o irmão, com urgência.

— Malfoy está bem… acho. Não, o buraco é mais embaixo. — Harry disse com pesar e então relatou à Dallas todos os detalhes sobre o ataque, o encontro de Draco com Dumbledore na Torre de Astronomia, como o irmão não conseguiu matar o diretor e então Snape fez o trabalho sujo. Depois disso, eles fugiram juntos de Hogwarts.

— Dumbledore está morto. — Dallas declarou com uma estranha sensação de dormência no peito. Não era próxima ao diretor, mal o conhecia, mas era estranho pensar na continuidade de Hogwarts sem Dumbledore nela.

— Não haja com tanta surpresa! Você sabia que era isto que Malfoy estava tramando. — Harry declarou com amargura e Dallas soltou um suspiro e deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros.

— Sim, mas provavelmente Dumbledore também sabia, ele não era idiota. Eu tentei ajudá-lo, mas Draco via completar a missão como única forma de salvação. E antes que você pergunte, eu só sabia desta parte do plano, não tinha ideia de que Draco também foi encarregado de realizar um _open-house_ em Hogwarts para os Comensais da Morte.

— É. — Harry concordou e Dallas o olhou com surpresa. Não imaginava que ele fosse ser tão sensato assim diante de todos os acontecimentos, ainda mais ele que nunca gostou de Draco. — Dumbledore também tentou oferecer ajuda, mas Malfoy parecia desesperado, como se realmente não tivesse outra opção senão aquela.

— Quando você cresce sabendo das histórias mais sórdidas sobre o Lorde das Trevas, você acaba aprendendo que não há escapatória quando Você-Sabe-Quem está de olho em você.

— Como é?

— Acha mesmo que Lucius não deve ter contado todos os feitos de Você-Sabe-Quem à Draco? Ele sabia exatamente com quem estava lidando e por isso achou que não tinha como fugir das garras do Lorde das Trevas.

— Por que você o está chamando assim? Você antes o chamava de Volde…

— Porque Draco me confessou que os Comensais estão elaborando um feitiço de localização baseado na menção do nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. Então sugiro que você comece a adotar a prática de não mencionar o nome dele. É irritante, mas é sábio.

— O chamarei de Tom, então.

— Tom?

— É o verdadeiro nome dele.

— É assustador pensar que aquela criatura tenha um nome de batismo.

— É, sei como você se sente. — novamente Harry desviou o olhar para os restos mortais da pulseira. — Eu quase a perdi hoje. — declarou com uma voz quase sumida, ainda apertando a mão de Dallas com a sua.

— Harry, você sabe os riscos. Estamos em guerra, e eu não vou fugir e me esconder. Não é do meu feitio fugir e me esconder. Não fui educada para isto.

— É, eu sei. — ele deu um sorriso fraco para ela. — Não é isso. Eu imagino um futuro ao seu lado, sabe. Apesar de todas as brigas e idas e vindas, eu quero um futuro ao seu lado.

— Mas? — porque tinha um mas ali naquela declaração dele, era fato.

— Mas isto não será possível enquanto Tom estiver vivo. Todos falam que eu sou o salvador do mundo mágico, que é minha missão derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, foi profetizado, mas nós sabemos que mandar Tom para a prisão não será o suficiente, o nosso combate terá que ser definitivo.

— E? Não é como se você nunca tivesse ciência disto.

— Inconscientemente, sim. Sabe, nesses meses eu não estava tendo apenas aula de Oclumência com Dumbledore. — e Harry explicou sobre as visitas as memórias do diretor, sobre Tom Riddle, as buscas pelas Horcruxes e como ele sabia que precisaria terminar essa missão agora que Dumbledore se foi. — E somente agora que a ficha caiu: eu vou ter que matar Tom. Por isso eu entendo um pouco Malfoy, não é exatamente fácil tirar a vida de alguém, por mais que você precise fazer isto. E eu não tenho tanta certeza se na hora certa eu conseguirei.

— Você-Sabe-Quem já perdeu a alma, a humanidade, tudo, ao mesmo tempo. Lembre-se disto, acho que facilita o processo.

— Será?

— Você não está sozinho nisto, Harry. Só porque a porcaria da profecia fez Você-Sabe-Quem te escolher, isto não quer dizer que você tem que trilhar este caminho sozinho. Nós estaremos aqui. — Dallas apertou a mão dele em um gesto de conforto. — Eu estarei aqui. — garantiu e Harry lhe sorriu.

Dois dias depois, os alunos de Hogwarts, mais bruxos da Ordem e visitantes de várias partes diferentes do Reino Unido reuniram-se para o funeral de Dumbledore. Dallas apoiava-se parte em muletas, parte em Harry, que a abraçava pela cintura enquanto ouviam bruxos e bruxas prestarem as suas homenagens ao diretor. Quando a cerimônia terminou, o cortejo seguiu para os pontos de apartação e chaves de portal e Harry parou sob uma árvore, ainda com Dallas em seu abraço.

— Eu imaginei um futuro para nós. — declarou. — Mas até isto acontecer…

— Seria melhor cada um seguir o seu caminho, certo? Você tem horcruxes para caçar.

— Sim. — concordou e Dallas sorriu fracamente para ele. Nisto que dava apaixonar-se por um herói, ela corria sempre o risco de ser a donzela em perigo, visada pelo vilão e antagonista da história, mesmo que ela não tivesse vocação alguma para o papel.

— Ok.

— Eu sinto muito, Dallas.

— Eu sei. — ela declarou, dando um longo beijo nele e afastando-se, vendo por cima do ombro de Harry que Patrick e Aurora a esperavam a uma distância respeitosa, dando privacidade à eles dois. Os Gordon a acolheriam por um período. Depois disto, Dallas não fazia ideia do que faria com a sua vida. — Toma cuidado, Harry. — pediu e como única resposta que recebeu dele foi um assentir de cabeça e separaram-se sob a promessa silenciosa de que um dia se reencontrariam.


	48. Capítulo 47

Era estranho ver a casa em que viveu por dezesseis anos de sua vida vazia daquele jeito. O motor do carro dos Dursley agora era um eco distante ao final da rua, Edwiges piava em sua gaiola e nem ao menos o relógio de pêndulo havia mais na parede para preencher o silêncio com o seu tic e tac. Harry levou um susto quando a campainha tocou. Ainda era dia, ainda faltavam duas horas para o anoitecer e com isto a Ordem vir buscá-lo e escoltá-lo até uma nova base secreta, então quem poderia ser? Todos os vizinhos viram os Dursley se mudando. Na mente deles, não deveria ter mais ninguém na casa, não?

Hesitante e com varinha em mãos, ele foi até a porta, espiou o olho mágico e estranhou ao ver uma figura de moletom, jeans e boné que lhe escondia o rosto. A campainha tocou novamente, de forma impaciente, e Harry arriscou-se porque Tom não iria exatamente ser educado quando quisesse matá-lo. Ele abriu a porta e a cabeça encapuzada levantou e sob a aba do boné estava o rosto bonito e familiar de Dallas.

— Finalmente! — ela resmungou e entrou na casa sem pedir nenhuma licença, passando por Harry com um empurrão para tirá-lo do caminho.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— E eu achando que você sentiu a minha falta. — Dallas declarou, tirando o capuz e boné de sobre a cabeça e rodou os olhos pela sala vazia. — Gostei da decoração, bem minimalista.

— Os meus tios foram embora, para a segurança deles. O feitiço de sangue vai extinguir quando eu atingir a maioridade, então eles corriam o risco de serem alvos de Tom.

— Feitiço de sangue? — Harry explicou à ela como o sacrifício de Lily não somente o protegeu naquela fatídica noite em Godric's Hollow, como pelos últimos anos ao estender a proteção à Harry através dos últimos laços sanguíneos que ele tinha com os Evans.

— Isto explica porque Dumbledore simplesmente deixou você aqui sabendo que você tinha grandes chances de ser maltratado.

— Dallas, por que você está aqui? — Harry mudou de assunto, não gostava de lembrar do diretor morto e muito menos das decisões duvidosas que ele tomou em relação a sua vida.

— Aurora me contou que a Ordem vai realocá-lo para um lugar seguro.

— E você veio aqui se despedir? Pensei que tínhamos chegado a um acordo no funeral de Dumbledore.

— Sim, mas eu preciso te entregar o seu presente de aniversário e não quis arriscar mandar via coruja. — ela retirou uma caixa bem embrulhada do bolso do moletom e a estendeu para Harry.

— Você arriscou a sua vida por causa de um presente? Dallas! — a repreendeu e em uma típica reação Dallas Winford, ela rolou os olhos para a sua preocupação.

— Vai abrir ou não? — Dallas incitou e foi a vez de Harry rolar os olhos e rasgar o embrulho, abrindo a caixa e encontrando dentro desta uma bússola de bronze, presa a uma corrente de mesmo material. No fundo da bússola estava entalhado as iniciais dele e a agulha da mesma girava como se não conseguisse encontrar o Norte. — A agulha só vai parar quando você estabelecer o seu Norte.

— Como é?

— O seu Norte. O seu porto firme. O local onde você se sente seguro. O seu lar, por assim dizer. Assim, onde quer que você esteja, ela vai guiar a sua aparatação para o seu porto seguro.

— E o meu porto seguro tem que ser um lar? — o único lar que Harry conheceu na vida foi Hogwarts e ele já sabia o caminho do castelo para aparatar.

Dallas riu.

— Não exatamente. Pode ser qualquer coisa que o faça se sentir seguro, em casa, um lugar, uma pessoa, um objeto, qualquer coisa. De preferência algo que não seja óbvio para os outros. O porto seguro tem que ser um local que ninguém mais pode acessar além se você, que seja inviolável.

— E como a bússola vai saber para onde eu quero ir? — Dallas sacou a varinha e apontou para o tampo da bússola.

— Ei! 'Tá louca? — Harry a interrompeu, segurando no pulso que empunhava a varinha. — Você ainda é menor de idade, o Ministério… — novamente ela rolou os olhos daquela forma característica que era só dela. A forma que dizia que Dallas Winford o achava um idiota. Harry a soltou.

— Pense no seu porto seguro. — Harry fechou os olhos e pensou em seu porto seguro. — Está pensando?

— Sim.

— _Procurar destino_. — a varinha brilhou, a agulha da bússola continuou girando intensamente até ir desacelerando aos poucos e então parar de vez. — _Fixar destino_. — um último brilho de varinha e a bússola foi programada, com a agulha apontando diretamente para o coração de Dallas. — Você é um piegas, Potter. — Harry riu.

— Voltei a ser "Potter" agora? — outro rolar de olhos da parte dela, então veio um puxão pela gola de sua camisa, seguido de um beijo. — Eu pensei que tínhamos concordado em terminar o namoro.

— Desde quando normas se aplicam a nós, Harry?

— Você é maluca. — Dallas deu uma piscadela e um sorriso maroto para ele.

— É, eu sei. — e o beijou mais uma vez. — Eu tenho que ir. — disse quando se afastaram. — Tome cuidado Harry. — a sua voz perdeu o tom brincalhão de minutos atrás em favor de um tom mais sério.

— Eu irei.

— Nos vemos no final. — declarou em um sussurro, em uma promessa subentendida, em um exigência: ambos tinham que sobreviver, ambos tinham que se reencontrar, era uma ordem.

— Sim, eu te vejo no final. — Harry concordou e Dallas lhe deu um último beijo, longo e cheio de promessas e despedidas, e então desaparatou.

— E então, disse à ele? — Patrick perguntou quando Dallas aparatou ao seu lado no final da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

— Disse à ele o quê? — fez-se de desentendida, enquanto colocava novamente o boné e jogava o capuz sobre o este.

— Que a veela dentro de você finalmente decidiu que Harry Potter é um parceiro à altura. — Patrick não declarou este fato, ele simplesmente cantarolou como se fosse uma trilha sonora da Disney. Dallas prontamente deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo para ele deixar de ser idiota.

— Imbecil. — foi a declaração de despedida dela antes de desaparatar com o eco das risadas de Patrick em seus ouvidos.

**oOo**

Dallas viveu praticamente no limbo nas semanas seguintes na casa dos Gordon. As notícias que vinham pelas frequências de rádio clandestinas estabelecidas pela Ordem não eram boas. O Ministério da Magia havia caído, sucumbindo ao poder de Você-Sabe-Quem que começou o seu extermínio étnico sem nenhum pudor. Era um novo holocausto, só que desta vez mágico.

Na madrugada de terça-feira de tempestade, Aurora apareceu na casa dos Gordon com uma companhia inusitada. Davon Yale havia aparatado com ela e a aparência e expressão dele não eram nada boas.

— Me ajudem aqui! — Aurora pediu enquanto ajudava o ex-sonserino a sentar no sofá. Havia sangue manchando metade do rosto dele e ele mancava da perna esquerda.

— O que aconteceu? — Annabeth perguntou enquanto recolhia poções e outros itens de primeiros socorros da dispensa. A Ordem havia debandado-se após a morte de Dumbledore, porque era certo que Snape delatou todos para o Lorde das Trevas, mas não perderam contato uns com os outros e as casas de alguns de seus integrantes estavam sob o feitiço _fidelius _e serviam como base segura para membros perseguidos. A casa dos Gordon era um desses casos.

— Batedores. — foi a única explicação que Aurora deu e a única explicação que precisava. Batedores tornaram-se famosos nas últimas semanas, seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem que caçavam nascidos trouxas para questionamento do Ministério e posterior execução.

— Davon é sangue puro. — Patrick comentou e Davon riu, uma risada desagradável, carregada de amargura e pesar.

— Meu pai é sangue puro, que se apaixonou e casou com uma nascida-trouxa. — explicou. — Você não deveria ter me impedido. — a acusação foi direcionada para Aurora, junto com um olhar contrariado que não tinha lá muito efeito visto que um dos olhos dele estava fechado por causa do sangue seco. Aurora soltou um bufo de frustração.

— Acha mesmo que a sua mãe iria querer vê-lo morto tentando salvá-la? — Aurora o repreendeu.

— Espera! — Dallas interrompeu o arranca rabo deles dois. — Davon faz parte da Ordem? — e lançou um olhar surpreso para o ex-colega de casa.

— Por quê? Você acha que é um clube restrito a Grifinórios? — Davon provocou

— Bem, sim. — Dallas disse com um dar de ombros e Aurora riu.

— Davon faz parte da Ordem desde que completou dezessete anos, foi indicado por Madame Pomfrey. Ele tem um talento nato para a cura, um dom bem requisitado em tempos de guerra, visto que não podemos recorrer ao St. Mungos por ajuda. — Aurora explicou. O St. Mungos foi outro marco do mundo mágico que também caius sob o domínio de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Se tivesse um talento nato para duelos não estaria nesta situação. — Dallas provocou, enquanto ajudava Annabeth a separar as poções e avaliar os ferimentos de Davon.

— Você é uma ingrata! — ele retrucou com um toque de sarcasmo, piada e dor. — Quem você acha que te estabilizou depois que você vergonhosamente caiu de uma escada durante um duelo com Comensais da Morte? Eu fui o primeiro a chegar na cena, que mandei os quadros irem buscar ajuda com urgência. Seria problemático se a namorada de Harry Potter morresse. Ele precisa de motivação para derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Você espera um obrigado?

— No mínimo! — Dallas rolou os olhos diante do drama grego que Davon estava encenando.

— Obrigada. — falou só para ver se isto calava a boca dele.

— Agora que vocês pararam de discutir feito um casal de velhos. — Aurora comentou, de joelhos em frente a Davon enquanto cortava a calça dele empapada de sangue, para acessar o ferimento. — Ajude-me aqui, Dallas.

— Feitiços de cura não são exatamente o meu forte. — Dallas já avisou. Ela sempre foi boa em causar estragos, mas jamais prestou para consertar as coisas.

— Não preciso que você cure ninguém, até porque você não pode. — Dallas trocou um olhar cúmplice com Patrick. Se Aurora referia-se ao feitiço de monitoramento para menores de idade do Ministério, esse já tinha ido para o lixo há tempos. E Aurora, como boa auror que era, não deixou a troca de olhares passar despercebida. — Farejo uma história aí, que vocês dois vão me contar depois. Não, preciso que você me ajude a limpar o ferimento. — pediu, enquanto recebia de Annabeth poções e toalhas e uma bacia com água. Aos poucos Aurora foi lavando o sangue da perna de Davon, expondo um corte que parecia ter triturado a carne da panturrilha dele, deixando o ferimento com um aspecto horrível. — Pressione aqui. — ordenou, guiando as mãos de Dallas com a toalha para sobre o ferimento. Davon terminava se tomar algumas poções entregues à ele por Patrick, quando grunhiu de dor diante do toque.

O processo foi lento e tedioso. Aurora não quis arriscar feitiços de cura mais complexos nos machucados por causa das azarações usadas pelos Comensais.

"Eles propositalmente usam feitiços que têm reações adversas com certos feitiços de cura, quando usados", ela explicou.

Após duas horas de trabalho árduo e cansativo, Davon estava tratado, limpo e com roupas novas e descansando no sofá da sala dos Gordon enquanto Annabeth e Aurora iam ter uma conversa de adultos na cozinha em meio ao preparo do jantar.

— Então, quanto vocês querem para me ajudar a fugir daqui? — Davon perguntou quando viu que estava sozinho com Patrick e Dallas.

— Eu já sou rica. — Dallas respondeu de forma displicente, o que não era uma mentira. Antes de tudo ir para o buraco de vez, ela fez um inventário de tudo o que a avó havia investido em seu nome, tanto no mundo trouxa, quanto mágico, e a soma dos valores totalizou uma fortuna considerável. O suficiente para ela viver o resto da vida à toa, se assim quisesse.

— Eu não aceito subornos, não me ofenda dessa maneira. — Patrick completou. — Mas se a razão pela qual você quer fugir é para ajudar a sua mãe, não precisa de suborno. Isto é tão sonserino da sua parte.

— Não quero ser pragmática aqui, mas há quanto tempo a sua mãe foi levada pelos Comensais? — Dallas perguntou e a lembrança do ataque trouxe uma expressão sofrida ao rosto de Davon.

— Umas seis horas? — ele respondeu.

— E como você pode ter a certeza de que ela ainda está viva? — ela continuou, ao qual Davon respondeu:

— Eu não tenho, mas ao menos eu tenho que tentar. É a minha mãe. Eu sei que o conceito de mãe te escapa da mente, você não teve uma relação muito boa com a sua, mas ao menos o básico você compreende, não? — para alguém de fora, que não conhecia a lógica e o sarcasmo sonserino, a colocação de Davon poderia ter soado como uma provocação, quase uma ofensa, para Dallas soou apenas como ele atestando um ponto pertinente de sua vida. Ele não estava errado, a relação dela com Narcissa não era normal, ela não tinha um vínculo afetivo muito profundo com a mãe, mas ela compreendia o que Davon queria dizer pelas lembranças de como Meredith tratava os gêmeos, com carinho e veneração, e os gêmeos retribuam o sentimento de igual forma.

— E ao menos sabe para onde ela foi levada? — Dallas continuou e foi Patrick que ofereceu a resposta.

— Diante da propaganda anti-trouxa que o Ministério anda fazendo, desses _Batedores_ fingindo serem aurores quando na verdade são Comensais, a minha maior aposta é o próprio Ministério. Aurora mantém toda a família informada sobre o que está acontecendo lá fora, mas eu sei que tem coisas que ela omite de mim. Eu a ouvi comentar com os meus pais que é a nova Inquisição. Nascidos trouxas estão sendo levados para o Ministério com o propósito de comprovarem a sua herança mágica.

— Isso tudo é furada. É só uma desculpa para identificar nascidos trouxas e eliminá-los sob a desculpa de que estão fazendo tudo conforme as leis. — Dallas protestou. — Só não sei que leis. Um Estado tirano não tem lei alguma que favoreça a população.

— E é por isso que eu acredito que ainda tenho chances de salvar a minha mãe. Ela pode estar presa neste momento aguardando julgamento, é a brecha perfeita para entrar no Ministério e…

— E fazer o quê, exatamente? — Patrick interrompeu Davon. — O Ministério da Magia tem centenas de feitiços de proteção, violá-lo não será tão fácil.

— Não exatamente. — os olhares caíram sobre Dallas diante do comentário dela. — Às vezes o plano mais simples é o menos esperado e o mais eficiente e com garantia de resultado.

— E o que você propõe? — Davon perguntou.

— Entramos pela porta da frente, descobrimos onde está a sua mãe e a tiramos de lá.

— E ninguém vai notar a nossa presença? Acho meio difícil. — entrar pela porta da frente não era bem a ideia que Davon esperava ser sugerida por alguém tão inteligente como Dallas. Era muita simplicidade para um plano de resgate. — A não ser que você use o _Imperius_ em alguém, irão nos reconhecer. E mesmo que você use o _Imperius_, eles devem ter feitiços de alerta sobre o uso de um imperdoável dentro do território do Ministério da Magia. — Dallas e Patrick trocaram olhares significativos. — O quê? O que foi?

— Pra que usar o _Imperius_, se a versão original do feitiço _é muito mais eficiente_? — Dallas declarou com um sorriso de canto de boca nada acalentador e Davon descobriu o que ela quis dizer quando no dia seguinte, com Patrick e ele transfigurados, seguiram Dallas de terninho, saltos e cabelo loiro platinado pelo _hall _de entrada do Ministério até chegarem a recepcionista que tinha o olhar mais vago e a expressão mais vazia existente. Um boneco de cera demonstrava mais emoção do que ela.

— _Bonjour. Je suis ici pour le cas de Lorraine Yale. _— a expressão da recepcionista perdeu um pouco do ar vazio e ficou levemente confusa. — _Parle vou français?_

— Madame, acho que concordamos que ninguém aqui fala francês além de você. — Patrick murmurou para Dallas, tão bem vestido quanto ela em um terno e carregando algumas pastas nos braços.

— _Ils devraient. C'est une si belle langue. —_ Dallas continuou. A ideia de usar o francês era porque a língua era mundialmente conhecida como a língua do amor e da sedução e aparentemente dava maior potência ao Encanto Veela.

— Você sabia que eu sou artilheira do Puddlemere United? — Dallas sorriu quando a recepcionista cantarolou os seus feitos, isto significava que a mulher tinha sido fisgada de jeito com o seu Encanto.

— _Lorraine Yale, onde ela estarr? _— enfatizou a pergunta e o sotaque, ainda mantendo a suavidade dos vogais, característicos do francês.

— Quinto andar do subsolo. — a recepcionista ofereceu e Dallas deu à mulher um largo e brilhante sorriso. — Senhora! — ela chamou quando Dallas já afastava-se com Patrick e Davon em seu encalço. — Eu preciso registrar a sua varinha, qual o seu nome?

— _Je t'ai déjà dit mon nom_. _Ce Ministère est un gâchis. _— completou com um suspiro sofrido. A mudança de idioma surtiu o efeito desejado e a recepcionista novamente ganhou um ar perdido. Entretanto, Dallas sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo naquela brincadeira, os visitantes do Ministério eram poucos, mas os guardas prostrados em cantos opostos do grande _hall_ estavam começando a divergir a atenção dos funcionários que chegavam para mais um dia de trabalho, para o grupo cercando o balcão da recepção.

Dallas voltou até o balcão, com um balançar mais acentuado dos quadris e o clique-clique do salto ecoando no chão de mármore. A sua inspiração completa para montar aquela personagem havia sido Amélia e como tal, estava naquele momento incorporando toda a arrogância e petulância da avó.

— _C'est ici_. — apontou para um nome feminino aleatório na longa lista de registro de entrada. — _C'est moi._ _Satisfaite? _— o tom de Dallas era impaciente e isto refletiu-se no rosto da recepcionista como uma tristeza profunda. A mulher ainda estava sob o efeito do Encanto e com isto queria, precisava, na verdade, agradar Dallas, e o não cumprimento de seu objetivo era motivo de tristeza.

— Sim, sim, está aqui, srta. Clearwater. Desculpe-me pelo incomodo. Pode prosseguir.

— _Merci_. — Dallas novamente sorriu para a mulher que teve o rosto iluminado de felicidade por tê-la agradado.

O trio caminhou até os elevadores a passos comedidos, com Davon os lembrando em sussurros para "não correr" e "não fique olhando para todos os cantos, você parece suspeito assim", e quando finalmente entraram no carro e as portas desses se fecharam, soltaram suspiros aliviados.

— Eu nunca estive no Ministério da Magia. — Dallas comentou após a surpresa inicial do tranco que o elevador deu e correu para os fundos do fosso antes de descer em praticamente queda livre. Sentiu-de idiota porque era claro que um elevador mágico não se comportaria como um trouxa. Ele parou no segundo andar do subsolo, onde alguns funcionários entraram, dando um segundo relance para o trio ao fundo, principalmente para a bela jovem que lhes sorria calmamente.

— Eu sou o novo Ministro da Magia. — um deles declarou e Dallas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Verdade? — disse de forma suave e quase cantarolada. — Então, senhor Ministro, o senhor irá esquecer que nos viu aqui. O senhor — ela rodou os olhos pelos outros três bruxos que o acompanhavam, todos com expressões embasbacadas. — e os seus assessores. — o elevador anunciou a chegada ao quinto andar do subsolo e Dallas desembarcou, ainda sorrindo e com um aceno de despedida, seguida de perto por Patrick e Davon.

— Você está ficando boa nisto, em manipular as pessoas. — Patrick comentou enquanto via o elevador afastar com o bruxos ainda fascinados por ela.

— Não, eu sempre fui boa nisto, eu só não usava muito os meus dons porque a ideia de manipular os outros a ponto de tirar-lhes a sua vontade própria sempre me enojou. Mas momentos desesperados pedem por medidas desesperadas e a minha moralidade no momento não está em jogo, não quando um inocente corre risco de vida. — Patrick não discutiu, somente virou na direção de Davon e aplicou um feitiço de desiludir nele. O trio seguiu pelo corredor escurecido e ao longe Dallas viu que apenas dois guardas protegiam a entrada da sala de julgamento. O primeiro tentou soltar um grito quando Davon lhe deu uma chave de braço, mas este foi abafado pela mão sobre a sua boca. Patrick completou o cenário tapando o nariz do guarda.

— Ei! — o segundo guarda chamou quando viu que o colega debatia-se contra algo invisível e era sufocado por Patrick.

— Ei. — Dallas chamou, atraindo a atenção do homem para si, que piscou sem entender o por quê dela estar ali. O segundo de distração foi o suficiente para ela acertar-lhe o queixo com um cruzado de esquerda, o que o desacordou de pronto. Dallas o segurou antes que ele caísse como um peso morto no chão e auxiliou em sua queda, não queriam fazer barulho e muito menos arriscar qualquer feitiço de ataque que ativasse os alarmes. — Acho que ele apagou. — declarou após deixar o guarda largado contra a parede e ver que o guarda que Patrick e Davon atacavam não mais resistia. Eles soltaram o homem, após Davon certificar-se de que este estava apenas inconsciente, que eles não tinham exagerado no ataque.

— Eles não vão ficar desacordados por muito tempo. — Davon avisou após desfazer o feitiço de desiludir em si mesmo e aplicar este nos dois homens inconscientes. — Você sabe o que tem que fazer. Te esperamos na entrada. — Dallas assentiu, respirou fundo e incorporando a melhor Amélia Winford que pudesse incorporar, entrou na sala de julgamento.


	49. Capítulo 48

A entrada triunfal de Dallas na sala, com direito a portas duplas abrindo em um estrondo, causou o efeito desejado. Todos os olhares caíram sobre ela e, felizmente, esses não eram muitos. Dallas sabia que uma veela tinha o poder de encantar uma multidão, mas ela não tinha tanto controle sobre os seus poderes quanto deixou transparecer mais cedo. Direcionar o Encanto a uma pessoa só, ou a um pequeno grupo de pessoas, era fácil, era como lançar um feitiço, mas quando a quantidade de gente era maior e essas pessoas estavam dispersas como acontecia ali no tribunal, a situação ficava um pouco mais complicada. Sem um ponto focal, ela não tinha por quem começar e portanto teria que expandir o Encanto como uma manta, atingindo até mesmo quem não desejava atingir, por isso Patrick e Davon ficaram do lado de fora e ela lançou um feitiço abafador de forma discreta sobre Lorraine, embora soubesse que somente isto não seria o suficiente, mas seria o bastante para a mulher não ficar completamente submersa no Encanto.

Não que Dallas achasse que seria tão fácil assim subjugar Lorraine. Sob estado de intenso estresse, a mente era mais difícil de ser manipulada e o Encanto demorava mais tempo para fazer efeito, e Lorraine era estresse puro. Pálida e com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, ela tremia no assento onde foi colocada e era flanqueada por dois bruxos que vestiam as cores do Departamento de Aurores, mas que Dallas duvidava serem aurores de verdade.

De qualquer maneira, era a hora do show.

— _Bonjour. Je suis l'avocat de Lorraine Yale. _— Umbridge, quem presidia aquele julgamento, olhou para Dallas de forma confusa e Dallas não estava nem um pouco surpresa em ver que aquela psicótica de rosa estava participando desta palhaçada toda que era a pureza da raça mágica.

— Eu a conheço? — a mulher disse com aquela voz irritantemente aguda e Dallas sentiu ímpetos de azará-la bem naquele instante, mas conteve-se.

— _Pardon. Mais je ne parle pas une langue aussi médiocre que l'anglais. Êtes-vous le seul responsable de cette horrible blague? Mon client est absolument innocent._

— _Mademoiselle? Dolores Umbridge est l'officier le plus respecté du Ministère. S'il vous plaît, ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton. _— isto foi dito pelo oficial de notas, em um francês não muito perfeito, regado de pronúncia incorreta, mas ainda sim compreensível. Dallas deu ao homem um grande sorriso maravilhado.

— _Merveilleux! _— foi nesta exclamação, somada ao sorriso, que Dallas percebeu que tinha acabado de capturar a atenção completa de todos na sala mas, principalmente, de Umbridge. — _Tu seras mon traducteur. _— apontou para o oficial de notas que parecia extasiado diante desta oportunidade.

E então Dallas começou a discorrer em francês sobre as irregularidades na prisão de Lorraine Yale, usando todos os termos técnicos que ela passou a noite decorando com Patrick e Davon, pilhados demais para conseguirem pegar no sono diante do plano que elaboraram sem o conhecimento de Aurora, e usando os livros de Direito da mesma da época da Academia de Aurores. A sua voz tinha a melodia característica que a entonação do francês proporcionava mas, só para garantir, ela estava colocando um pouco mais de melodia em seu discurso, dirigindo-se diretamente aos jurados, inclinando-se propositalmente na direção deles para deixar o colo a mostra no decote do terno, jogando o cabelo platinado sobre o ombro, espalhando feromônios.

— _Et c'est pourquoi vous devez la libérer. — _Dallas pegou na mão de Lorraine e a ajudou a levantar da cadeira. A mulher balançava como se estivesse tonta, mas não caiu. — _D'accord_?

— Sim, sim. — Umbridge concordou depois que o oficial de notas traduziu as últimas palavras de Dallas para ela. Sua expressão era vazia e ela sorria de forma abestalhada, o que deixava o seu rosto largo de sapo ainda mais medonho.

— _Et si vous pouviez effacer son casier judiciaire, j'apprécierais._

— Feito! — Umbridge disse com uma felicidade plastificada em seu tom de voz e apagou os registros do julgamento de Lorraine com um girar de varinha. — Lorraine Yale, o Ministério pede desculpas pelo inconveniente, a senhora está livre para partir.

Lorraine não reagiu, meio sóbria, meio bêbada, sob o efeito do Encanto. Dallas continuou sorrindo enquanto guiava a mulher para fora da sala pelo cotovelo.

— _Merci_! — agradeceu antes das portas duplas baterem as suas costas. O Encanto duraria mais alguns minutos naqueles de mente fraca, mas naqueles como Harry, que conseguia repelir um _Imperius_, o efeito desapareceria assim que ela saísse da sala.

— Mãe. — Davon chamou em um suspiro aliviado ao ver Lorraine.

— Nem tente, ela está entorpecida pelo Encanto. — Dallas explicou enquanto continuava a arrastar a mulher na direção do elevador. Ao entrarem no carro, quando este estava terminando de fechar as suas grades, luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar na penumbra do corredor e um grito ensurdecedor de sirene ecoou pelas paredes. Dallas riu ao ver os aurores, Comensais, o que cacete eles fossem, aqueles que despertaram mais cedo do efeito do Encanto, tropeçando uns nos outros enquanto eram pegos nas armadilhas instaladas por Davon e Patrick, cortesia das Gemialidades Weasley. Afinal, eles entraram no Ministério pela porta da frente e o plano era sair pela porta da frente.

Bruxos e bruxas os miravam com ódio e Dallas ainda fez um gesto obsceno de despedida para eles, antes do elevador dar um tranco e sumir na escuridão do fosso. O trio agiu de forma rápida neste curto percurso que tinham até o átrio. Davon jogou a sua capa sobre Lorraine, a mesma carregada de feitiços de camuflagem, o bastante para evitar olhares mais longos e curiosos. Dallas transfigurou os seus cabelos para algo mais longo e negro, os seus olhos ficaram de mesma cor e ela deu a si mesma traços menos marcantes. As novas roupas foram inspiradas no guarda-roupa dos Comensais e percebeu com surpresa que tinha usado Bellatrix como molde para o seu novo disfarce. Patrick e Davon fizeram o mesmo, mudando roupas, cabelos, olhos e fisionomia. A porta do elevador abriu no átrio, Davon segurou no braço de Lorraine, ainda meio zonza com tudo o que acontecia e sob um feitiço de silêncio por garantia. Seria muito arriscado ela voltar a si no meio da fuga e começar a fazer perguntas que atrapalhasse o plano.

No átrio a situação era a mesma que o quinto andar do subsolo. Luzes e sirene soavam e discretamente Patrick deixou rolar pelo chão algumas bombinhas de fumaça tonteante. As mesmas explodiram às costas deles, que apertaram o passo. A correria ao redor deles camuflava a passagem do trio e foi com alívio que eles chegaram as lareiras de flu e foram cuspidos para os pontos de entrada trouxa do Ministério. Dali, eles desaparataram diretamente na rua principal de Godric's Hollow.

— Ela precisa que Aurora autorize a entrada dela na casa. — Patrick explicou enquanto eles desfaziam os feitiços de transfiguração aplicados.

— Você está falando daquela Aurora? — Dallas apontou para a auror que vinha na direção deles, fumegando de raiva.

— O que deu em vocês?! — o tom de Aurora saiu esganado, como alguém que queria gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia, para não chamar a atenção. — Quem é esse? — ela ao apontou para Lorraine que remexia-se de forma frenética dentro da capa, tentando retirar esta. Aparentemente ela recuperou o controle sobre os próprios sentidos.

— Davon? — Lorraine disse surpresa ao finalmente desfazer-se da capa e mirar dentro dos olhos amendoados do filho. Davon deu um minúsculo sorriso para ela.

— Está a tudo bem, mãe. — explicou, a tocando nos ombros e ao longo dos braços, em um gesto de conforto. — Você está segura.

— Segura? — ela olhou a sua volta, ao cenário que não era mais a sala de julgamento do Ministério, olhou para os rostos de Patrick e Dallas e então voltou a atenção para Davon, o encarou por um segundo e então estalou um tapa dolorido na bochecha dele, deixando as marcas vermelhas de seus dedos na pele pálida. — O que cacete você tinha na cabeça?! Você já deveria estar longe, no continente, com o seu pai e irmãos! Eu falei que não era para vir atrás de mim! — e então ela começou a estapear Davon onde lhe era possível. Davon, por seu lado, encolhia-se, tentando fugir da agressão enquanto resmungava coisas como "para, mãe!", "'tá maluca?!". Dallas e Patrick seguraram risadas enquanto viam de camarote Davon apanhar de uma mulher que mal chegava-lhe ao ombro em altura e parecia ser capaz de levantar vôo ao menor sopro da brisa.

Quando deu-se por satisfeita, Lorraine afastou-se, com as bochechas vermelhas e respirando pesadamente. Davon estava descabelado, desarrumado, completamente descomposto. Ao perceber que não apanharia mais, empertigou-se o máximo o que o seu orgulho ferido permitiu, ajeitou como pôde cabelo e vestes, pigarreou para soltar as palavras de sua garganta e então fez as apresentações formais.

— Dallas, Patrick, minha mãe: Lorraine Delacroix Yale.

— Delacroix? Das _Importações Delacroix_? — Dallas perguntou e o rosto de Lorraine mostrou surpresa por ter o nome reconhecido.

— Conhece a minha família? — a resposta de Lorraine veio em outra pergunta.

— Dallas Winford. — Dallas apresentou-se e pela expressão de reconhecimento no rosto de Lorraine, isto foi explicação o suficiente sobre de onde Dallas conhecia a família Delacroix.

— Acho melhor levarmos esta conversa para um lugar menos público, concordam? — Aurora comentou. — Vocês três vão na frente enquanto eu garanto que Lorraine é quem ela diz que é.

— Como é? — Davon protestou, considerando a insinuação de Aurora pura ofensa. Ela não via o estado deplorável de sua mãe que apenas em poucas horas nas mãos do Ministério parecia que este tinha sugado todas as forças dela?

— Davon. — Lorraine disse com a voz firme, a voz de uma mãe repreendendo o filho rebelde. — Está tudo bem. Vão na frente. — Davon hesitou, mas Patrick o segurou pela mão e o puxou com força para a casa. Quando entraram nesta, encontraram Annabeth parada no meio da sala, com uma expressão de pouquíssimos amigos no rosto.

— O que vocês tinham na cabeça?! — esbravejou e Patrick encolheu os ombros na reação de sobrevivência típica de um filhote prestes a ser devidamente disciplinado pela mamãe leoa.

E então Annabeth começou um longo e fervoroso sermão sobre irresponsabilidade, sobre atitudes egoístas e impensadas. Algo tão eloquente e pertinente que até mesmo Dallas sentiu vergonha de seus atos e abaixou a cabeça para o sermão de Annabeth.

— E, ainda sim, — o tom de Annabeth havia acalmado depois de cinco minutos de discurso. — o que vocês fizeram foi extremamente corajoso. Estou orgulhosa de vocês. — e abraçou os três contra o seu corpo, para depois soltá-los e dar um tapa estalado na nuca de cada um. — Mas não me façam isto de novo!

— Sim, senhora. — Dallas, Patrick e Davon disseram em uníssono.

— Eu só estou curiosa em saber como vocês conseguiram isto, entrar e sair do Ministério sem um arranhão. — Aurora perguntou ao entrar na casa acompanhada de Lorraine. Aparentemente a sr. Yale havia passado nos testes da desconfiada auror Gordon.

Dallas, Patrick e Davon deram à ela largos sorrisos que não eram nada angelicais, e então desataram a contar o seu mirabolante plano de resgate. Ao final do relato, Liam e Pietro, que haviam juntado-se à eles na sala, os miravam com clara admiração.

— Eu não sei se bato em vocês ou os recomendo para uma Ordem de Merlin. Isto se o Ministério ainda der Ordens de Merlin. — Aurora comentou com deboche enquanto Annabeth rodava pela sala servindo chá para acalmar os ânimos de todos naquele momento.

— Isto foi brilhante e pode ser usado como exemplo. — Pietro comentou enquanto recolhia a caneca de chá oferecida pela mãe. — A simplicidade pode ser a arma para conseguirmos evitar um massacre maior.

— A simplicidade deu certo neste momento. — Liam interveio. — Mas não teremos tanta sorte da segunda vez. O Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores são adaptáveis, eles irão, em um ponto, perceber nossos planos e adaptarem-se à eles. Dallas teve sorte, mas isto não quer dizer que o Ministério já não tenha percebido o que realmente aconteceu.

— Nós não podemos simplesmente deixar que o Ministério continue capturando bruxos inocentes assim e os mandando para Azkaban. — Patrick protestou e Dallas soltou um ruído do fundo da garganta que era puro escárnio. — O que foi? — porque Patrick conhecia aquele som, era o ruído que ela fazia quando estava julgando a competência de alguém e ele detestava quando este barulho era direcionado para ele.

— Inocente da sua parte em achar que a prisão é o destino final desses bruxos "culpados". — Dallas explicou com tom claro de deboche. — Azkaban é a nova Auschwitz.

— Ausch… O quê? — Patrick soltou, com extrema confusão.

— Essa mania dos bruxos de ignorarem tudo que acontece no mundo fora das barreira mágicas é irritante. — Dallas continuou, completamente frustrada. Ela esperava mais do amigo, Patrick era tão inteligente quanto ela. — Auschwitz foi um campo de concentração nazista durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, para onde todos aqueles pertencentes a minoria e quem Hitler considerava uma _ameaça a pureza da raça ariana _eram enviados para serem mortos. Este cenário soa familiar para você?

— Por curiosidade, quantas pessoas morreram neste cenário? — Patrick perguntou, embora soubesse, lá no fundo, apesar de seu desconhecimento pela História trouxa, de que a resposta não era agradável.

— Milhões. — foi a resposta de Dallas e Patrick empalideceu e precisou apoiar-se no encosto da cadeira onde Lorraine estava, porque a falta de oxigenação no cérebro diante desta revelação o deixou tonto.

— Nós precisamos impedir isto! — ele disse com veemência e rodou os olhos pelos rostos daqueles presentes na sala, esperando encontrar neles concordância com as sua palavras. Dallas, como sempre, era avessa aos padrões e apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, em um gesto controverso. Davon, infelizmente, pela cara que fazia, parecia concordar com a garota.

— Como, posso saber? — Davon questionou. — O Ministério, Você-Sabe-Quem, está um passo à frente de nós nesta questão visto que ele tem acesso aos arquivos do Ministério, aos registros de todos os nascidos-trouxas do Reino Unido. Não será fácil roubar deles esses dados e nem aconselho a fazê-lo. Liam tem razão, nós tivemos sorte ao resgatar a minha mãe, mas não teremos esta sorte de novo se formos roubar arquivos sigilosos do Ministério.

— Não exatamente. — Aurora interrompeu o discurso de Davon. — Hogwarts tem uma cópia deste arquivo. Afinal, todos os bruxos do Reino Unido vão para lá.

— E você sugere o quê? Que roubemos esses arquivos de Hogwarts e os usemos para resgatar nascidos-trouxas? — Davon completou em um tom de deboche. Aurora foi da Grifinória, então a compulsão em se meter em situações que eram uma furada fazia parte do DNA dos integrantes e ex-integrantes da casa.

— É uma sugestão válida. — Davon mirou Dallas com surpresa ao ouvir a concordância dela. — O quê? Você não achou que eu realmente iria ficar parada aqui, de braços cruzados, como uma donzela esperando o amado voltar da guerra, achou? — Davon riu. Claro que não achou isto, a imagem de uma donzela em perigo sendo associada à Dallas nem era processada pela mente dele de tão absurdo que era o cenário.

— E como você sugere que entremos em Hogwarts? — ele rebateu, com a petulância e teimosia que estava entranhada no DNA dos sonserinos. Dallas sorriu de forma debochada para ele, como resposta.

— Quem disse que você está incluído nesta missão? — ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Patrick, que a respondeu com um sorriso traquinas.

— E o que os fazem pensar que nós vamos permitir que vocês façam isto? — Aurora interrompeu qualquer plano mirabolante que Dallas e Patrick estivessem armando só com aquela troca de olhares. A sintonia que existia entre eles dois às vezes era assustadora.

— Você vai deixar. — Patrick pronunciou-se, interrompendo o protesto da irmã, e da mãe, que havia aberto a boca para também tecer um comentário. Ele não estava mais pálido e chocado, a sua expressão era firme e decidida e ele havia empertigado-se de modo alcançar a sua altura completa e o vendo assim, com aquela postura, aquele olhar, Aurora foi arrebatada pela realidade que lhe dizia que não era mais um menino que estava na sua frente, o menino para quem ensinou os primeiros feitiços, à quem tentou ensinar a surfar, que ensinou a voar na vassoura, quem treinou nos últimos anos, ali agora estava um homem. — Você vai deixar porque você não tem outra opção. — e esta era a dolorosa verdade, não é mesmo? Estavam em guerra e estavam ficando sem opções.

— E como vocês pretendem entrar em Hogwarts? — Pietro questionou em um tom de desafio e Dallas e Patrick trocaram outro olhar cheio de significados.

— E então, Patrick. Disposto a voltar às aulas este ano? — Dallas disse em um tom que misturava deboche e traquinagem.

— Não estava a fim não. — Patrick respondeu no mesmo tom de Dallas e com um balançar displicente dos ombros. — Mas terei que ir mesmo. Então, fazer o quê? — e foi assim que no dia 1° de Setembro eles embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts, para a surpresa de seus colegas.


	50. Capítulo 49

Ginny Weasley não conseguia acreditar no que viam os seus olhos. A porta do vagão coletivo, ocupado somente por grifinórios, abriu em um deslizar brusco e bateu de forma estalada contra a parede. Dallas Winford estava sob a moldura, diferente de todas as outras vezes em que Ginny a havia visto. O seu cabelo estava em um tom intenso de ruivo, os seus olhos eram mais azuis do que nunca e Ginny somente a reconheceu porque aquele sorriso que misturava superioridade e escárnio era tão característico da sonserina que não importava sob quantos feitiços de camuflagem ela estivesse, aquela expressão de eterno desdém para o mundo a sua volta já era marca registrada dela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Neville perguntou com uma mistura de incredulidade e apreensão na voz. Ele também havia reconhecido Dallas só pelo modo como ela caminhou na direção deles, deslizando sobre o chão como se este fosse indigno de seus passos.

— Indo para Hogwarts, o que você acha que eu faço aqui? — ela comentou com a ingenuidade de quem verdadeiramente não compreendia a razão da surpresa de todos e sentou ao banco com um deslizar, espremendo Dean e Seamus contra a parede do vagão.

— Se Harry… — Seamus começou e terminou de dizer com a mesma rapidez diante do olhar ácido que recebeu de Dallas.

— Por favor me informe quando retornamos a era medieval onde eu tenho que dar conta dos meus passos aos homens em minha vida, porque eu perdi o memorando. — Ginny riu diante da alfinetada da sonserina, o que fez Seamus ficar rubro de vergonha. Nunca conviveu muito com Dallas. Na verdade, por uns bons anos sentiu inveja e ciúmes da garota. Inveja porque ela era perfeita, a sua existência era uma afronta a simplicidade que era Ginny. Ciúmes porque Dallas era a grande paixão de Harry Potter, o garoto por quem _ela_ estava apaixonada.

Felizmente os anos traziam maturidade e novas paixões e anulavam as antigas e a fez ver o mundo com novos olhos. Ginny nunca conviveu muito com Dallas, mas a conhecia um pouco por causa das histórias sobre ela, fofocas que ouviu nos corredores de Hogwarts, histórias contadas pelo próprio Harry, e nenhuma delas realmente desmentia a garota na sua frente. Geniosa e avessa, Dallas Winford era como uma súbita tempestade, chegava sem aviso, destruía tudo em seu caminho, e ainda sim você não conseguia deixar de encantar-se pela beleza dos raios que ela soltava, o atraindo de forma quase hipnótica para o perigo.

A porta da cabine novamente abriu em um estrondo e as respirações ficaram em suspenso quando as figuras emolduradas pelo batente carregavam as expressões amarradas e perigosas dos Comensais da Morte. Dallas, de costas para a porta e com o seu cabelo acobreado descendo-lhe pelas costas e ombros, deu apenas uma leve inclinada de cabeça para a esquerda, uma mecha de cabelo lhe cobriu parte do rosto e ela observou o movimento de rabo de olho. Ginny, Dean e Seamus eram um estado de nervos puro. Dallas tinha tanta importância para a mundo mágico quanto Harry e a sobrevivência dela era extremamente vital para esta guerra. Todos na Grifinória sabiam sobre a complexa e profunda conexão que Harry e Dallas possuíam e as reações de Harry diante de todas as pequenas possibilidades em não ter Dallas em sua vida.

Neville ergueu-se de seu assento, posicionando o seu corpo de forma estratégica em frente a Dallas, cobrindo-a parcialmente da visão dos Comensais enquanto ao mesmo tempo atraía a atenção deles informando de forma dura e debochada que Harry não estava ali. Havia de se questionar o processo de seleção do Lorde das Trevas para escolher seguidores tão imbecis que pensavam que Harry Potter iria facilitar as coisas para eles, retornando para Hogwarts.

Por sorte ou simples falta de vontade de gastar saliva e feitiço, os Comensais não atacaram Neville que retornou ao seu assento tremendo pela adrenalina ainda percorrendo as as suas veias. Dallas o mirava com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso de canto de boca, uma expressão que misturava surpresa, deboche e aprovação.

— Você não deveria ter voltado para Hogwarts. — Ginny repreendeu a outra garota, atraindo a atenção dela para si. O olhar de Dallas era de um azul profundo, com um suave tom de violeta na íris quando a luz batia sobre essas. O rosto dela era fascinante de se olhar e ao mesmo tempo enervante, a beleza deste tinha um ar plastificado, impossível de acreditar que era real e Ginny não acreditava que era real. Sendo veela ou não, como ouviu Ron, Hermione e Harry comentarem pelos cantos, ainda sim havia um ar falso nos traços dela, que deixava o espectador desconfortável se a encarasse por muito tempo.

Ginny piscou e sentiu-se estúpida, porque esta era a intenção de Dallas durante todo este tempo, ser notada a ponto de causar desconforto e ser esquecida porque a pessoa que a olhava não queria lembrar desta experiência desagradável. Era um feitiço de camuflagem brilhante, tinha que admitir.

— Minha visita é temporária. Estou de passagem apenas. — Dallas declarou com a displicência de quem não considerava o cenário atual que viviam grande coisa e digno de preocupação.

Pelo resto da viagem, Dallas ficou sob os olhares curiosos dos grifinórios do vagão, então sob olhares confusos quando Patrick Gordon juntou-se à eles e finalizou com olhares chocados quando ela trocou as suas roupas do dia-a-dia pelo uniforme da escola e este tinha as cores da Lufa-Lufa.

— O Universo está entrando em colapso em algum lugar ao te ver usando essas cores. — Seamus comentou com um tom de incredulidade na voz e Dallas gargalhou antes de deixar o Expresso e misturar-se ao grupo deprimente de alunos que tomavam as carruagens que os levaria para a escola.

A silhueta de Hogwarts, ao longe, não era tão convidativa quanto foi nos anos anteriores. Dementadores sobrevoavam a escola em uma distância segura, mas ainda sim nauseante, Comensais da Morte fiscalizavam a entrada dos alunos e Patrick deu uma discreta cotovelada em Dallas quando viu que um deles tinha uma lista de presença nas mãos e checava estudante por estudante e separava alguns do grupo, crianças que eram arrastadas aos gritos para longe, nascidos trouxas que desapareceriam de Hogwarts e da história. Dallas pôde sentir Patrick retesar-se por completo ao seu lado e não precisava tocá-lo para saber que os músculos sob a pele pálida estavam travados de tensão. A magia dele estalava no ar de forma quase imperceptível, um relance para a mão esquerda dele a fez ver o punho fechado com força ao redor da base de sua varinha e, para evitar o pior, Dallas o segurou pelo ombro, apertando este com força o suficiente para deixar marca através das camadas de tecidos, o que o forçou a repensar os seus atos e guardar novamente a varinha dentro da manga de seu suéter. Não era uma boa ideia Patrick bancar o herói justo agora. Eles tinham uma missão e precisavam cumprí-la, independente de quem fosse sacrificado no caminho para o sucesso, embora ela também quisesse azarar de forma feroz os Comensais que estavam atacando crianças inocentes, mas conteve-se.

Dallas e Patrick seguiram o tenebroso cortejo em direção a entrada principal de Hogwarts e foram parados em seu progresso por um Comensal bancando o recepcionista da vez.

— Nomes. — o bruxo exigiu com uma voz rouca e expressão atravessada. Pela cara que ele fazia, o fato de estar ali checando a chegada de alunos não era bem o tipo de carreira que ele aspirou como seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Liam Rosenberg e Deena Brönte. — Patrick anunciou, o seu cabelo dourado realmente o fazia lembrar o pai, de quem ele adotou o nome como disfarce, mais o sobrenome de solteira da mãe. Dallas foi mais prática, usando um apelido comum para o nome Geraldine, que era o seu nome do meio, mais o nome de solteira de Amélia, quem era a sua inspiração para todos esses momentos em que tinha que colocar o seu Encanto Veela em ação.

— Não estão na lista. — o Comensal anunciou com ferocidade e a sua postura antes enojada por estar com um trabalho tão insignificante, aos poucos mudava para suspeita e agressão. De rabo de olho, Dallas viu a varinha de Patrick deslizar novamente para a sua palma, e ela reagiu com um largo sorriso direcionado ao bruxo recepcionista e soltou um "hum" cantarolado do fundo da garganta.

— Tem certeza? — sua voz soou com um suave tilintar, como sininhos de Natal. Ela aproximou-se do Comensal, sob o olhar tenso e atento de Patrick, ainda sorrindo e com um jogar charmoso do cabelo por sobre o ombro e bingo, o olhar negro do homem cravou no rosto dela com a intensidade e cobiça de alguém que via um oásis de águas límpidas após dias vagando a esmo sob o sol do deserto. — Aqui, não são estes daqui? — Dallas pousou a ponta do dedo em um espaço do pergaminho que milésimos de segundos atrás, enquanto o bruxo estava ocupado demais a devorando com os olhos, estava branco e agora, quando ele voltou a atenção para a lista, tinha os nomes _Rosenberg, Liam _e _Brönte, Deena_ impressos nele.

— Esses nomes não estavam aí antes. — o homem franziu as sobrancelhas e Dallas pensou todos os xingamentos possíveis e conhecidos diante da infelicidade de pegar um Comensal que era mais resistente ao Encanto. Resistente, mas não imune.

— Claro que estavam! — ela entoou quase como uma melodia, aproximando-se mais do que o necessário e do que gostaria do espaço pessoal do bruxo e roçou de forma discreta o seu braço contra o dele, fingindo inclinar-se para ver melhor a lista e permitindo que o seu perfume de jasmim alcançasse o olfato dele.

O bruxo ainda tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e Dallas trocou um olhar com Patrick. Não queriam apelar para a violência tão cedo, pois isto denunciaria a razão deles de estarem ali, mas precisavam entrar na escola a todo custo e nada ficaria no caminho deles.

— Aldridge! — felizmente os planos de Dallas e Patrick foram interrompidos por outro Comensal que aproximou-se deles. — O que diabos você está fazendo? Anda, a fila precisa andar! — disse, impaciente e de forma grosseira e Aldridge resmungou e com um gesto brusco de dispensa, ordenou que Dallas e Patrick seguissem caminho para o castelo.

— Essa passou perto. — Patrick comentou após um suspiro de alívio e guardou novamente a sua varinha.

— Não comemore ainda. A pior parte ainda está por vir. — Dallas completou quando entraram no castelo, que tinha um ar tão melancólico quanto o exterior. Os alunos foram dispersando, cada grupo seguindo para as suas casas. Dallas e Patrick acompanharam alguns lufa-lufa até as escadas moventes e quando estavam longe dos olhos atentos dos Comensais que eram os novos guardas de Hogwarts, separaram-se do grupo e embrenharam-se pelo que um dia foi o corredor proibido do terceiro andar.

Em uma alcova, eles transfiguraram os seus uniformes em roupas escuras, semelhantes aos que os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem usavam. Jeans escuros, couro e coturno. Dallas adotou o visual inspirado em sua tia louca e Patrick optou por um rosto macilento, com cicatrizes e um cabelo castanho desgrenhado. Não era uma regra todos os Comensais da Morte aparentarem ser fugitivos de um manicômio, muitos desses bruxos e bruxas provinham de famílias antigas, nobres e muito ricas, que conheciam umas às outras muito bem e a intenção de Patrick e Dallas eram passar despercebidos. E aqueles que pareciam terem sido cuspidos da boca de um boi de tão largados que eram geralmente obtinham mais sucesso nesse negócio de ficar incógnito a olhares curiosos.

— Agora faça a sua mágica. — Dallas comentou quando saíram da alcova e alcançaram o fosso das escadas moventes, onde pararam no patamar ao pé do primeiro lance de escadas que era caminho para a diretoria. Patrick rolou os olhos diante do tom de zombaria dela. E daí que ele tinha como passatempo na escola conversar com os quadros? As pinturas, que eram usualmente ignoradas pelos transeuntes, eram uma fonte fascinante de História. Muitos desses bruxos e bruxas eternamente imortalizados em tinta óleo realmente viveram nesta Terra e graças a magia inexplicável que existia nas pinturas, eles retinham as suas memórias de quando foram vivos e portanto tinham contos fascinantes para contar a qualquer ouvido disposto a ouvir.

Patrick sempre foi um dos raros casos de pessoas dispostas a ouvir as histórias dessas pinturas. E agora o seu pequeno passatempo estava provando-se ser provincial, não é mesmo? Então Dallas não tinha nenhum direito de ficar debochando da cara dele, visto que ela não teve ideia melhor para como eles iriam entrar na sala do diretor.

— Deirdre. — Patrick chamou em um sussurro ao aproximar-se do quadro de uma bruxa em vestes vitorianas, sentada sobre uma enorme poltrona de veludo, com um livro no colo. Deirdre respondeu ao chamado com um olhar de desconfiança sobre Patrick, que só mudou quando ele desfez por alguns segundos o feitiço de camuflagem e ela reconheceu com um sorriso quem lhe dirigia a palavra.

— Não deveria ter voltado a Hogwarts, meu caro. Estamos passando por tempos sombrios e ninguém está seguro, independente da casa, ancestralidade ou sangue. — Deirdre comentou em um tom quase maternal e os seus olhos castanhos eram curiosamente parecidos com os de Patrick, em um tom que lembrava chocolate derretido em bebida quente para degustar em gostosas noites de inverno, ao lado da lareira.

— Deirdre Prewett-Rosenberg é minha ancestral. — Patrick explicou para Dallas. — Foi a inventora de muitos feitiços domésticos práticos, usados até hoje por bruxos.

— E como é que você não é podre de rico? — Dallas questionou. Se Deirdre era uma inventora, ela tinha patentes. E se tinha patentes, essas geravam dinheiro cada vez que os feitiços eram usados. Patrick deu de ombros, com um ar sem graça.

— Meu tataravô gastou praticamente toda a fortuna da família em jogatina e bebidas e investimentos furados. Então a minha tataravó, como descendente direta de Deirdre, para evitar maior colapso econômico na família, doou todos os direitos das patentes para financiar bolsas de estudos e pesquisas do Ministério. Meu tataravô ficou possesso com a falta de dinheiro, atacou a minha tataravó que se defendeu usando um feitiço rápido de fatiar carne.

— Patrick Gordon! — Dallas sussurrou em um tom surpreso e divertido. — Quanto drama em sua família, e você nem tem coragem de me contar esses podres? É assim que você valoriza a nossa amizade?

— E eu acho que o momento não é propício para explanar os "podres", como você colocou de forma tão eloquente minha jovem. — a repreensão de Deirdre, cuja expressão era puro desdém, lembrou à Dallas imensamente de sua avó Amélia e ela quase riu, mas segurou-se a tempo para não chamar a atenção de algum passante em corredores adjacentes. No momento eles deram sorte, os alunos estavam todos em suas casas, terminando de acomodarem-se, para então seguir para o jantar. Isso se alguém fosse conseguir digerir alguma coisa com Comensais da Morte baforando em suas nucas.

— Deirdre, nós precisamos entrar na sala do diretor. — Patrick foi direto ao ponto eu recebeu um olhar curioso de sua ancestral.

— Por quê? — ela questionou, fechando o seu livro e o depositando na mesinha ao lado da poltrona, em gestos tão delicados que parecia que os movimentos dela estavam em câmera lenta.

— Precisamos roubar o arquivo de alunos de Hogwarts. — Dallas explicou e a expressão de Deirdre mudou de curiosa para a de alguém que compreendeu naquele momento a intenção deles, o sorriso de canto de boca que ela deu à eles cimentou a ideia.

— E por que vocês acham que eu conseguiria ajudá-los? — Deirdre provocou e Patrick rolou os olhos.

— Porque você mesma me disse que as pinturas de Hogwarts tinham livre acesso umas às outras e a sala do diretor é cheia de quadros dos antigos diretores da escola. Eles devem saber a senha que Snape está usando agora para a passagem. — Patrick comentou e Deirdre soltou uma risadinha.

— Bem, Phineas Black costuma ficar com a língua bem solta após algumas taças de vinho, ainda mais quando quer impressionar Beatrix Burbank durante os chás das sextas-feiras, e ele contou que já não era sem tempo de Hogwarts ter novamente um diretor sonserino, embora achasse a senha "lily" indigna de um homem da estirpe de Severus Snape.

— Lily? — Patrick e Dallas disseram em um sussurro, trocando olhares curiosos.

— Obrigado, Deirdre. — Patrick agradeceu e ainda recebeu um aviso de "cuidado" antes de dobrarem a esquina e ganharem o corredor a caminho da diretoria.


	51. Capítulo 50

— Lily. — Patrick sussurrou para a estátua que guardava a escadaria de acesso para a sala do diretor, e nada aconteceu. — Lily! — repetiu em um tom mais firme.

— Acho que Deirdre nos passou a perna. — Dallas alfinetou enquanto dividia a sua atenção entre vigiar qualquer movimento estranho no corredor, e as tentativas frustradas de Patrick em abrir a passagem.

— Ela não faria isto! — Patrick resmungou em um tom defensivo.

— Por quê? Porque vocês têm o mesmo tom de vermelho de tinta óleo correndo em suas veias?

— Você é desprezível. — foi a resposta completamente "madura" dele, seguida de uma careta para fechar o cenário com chave de ouro. Dallas abafou uma risada com as costas da mão. O momento não era propício para piadas, mas era isto ou desmoronar sob o peso da tensão que toda aquela situação gerava. — Deirdre não teria razões para mentir, simples assim. Ela é nascida trouxa e só por isto, apoia a nossa causa sem questionar. Não, ela nos deu a informação correta, mas talvez quem tenha mentido tenha sido Phineas Black, já pensou nisto? Em comparação a minha família, os Black não têm a melhor das reputações. — Patrick alfinetou de volta, com um olhar bem significativo para Dallas.

— _In vino veritas_. — Dallas rebateu. — Phineas não teria razão para mentir, não é mesmo?

— Não? Então por que cacete a senha não funciona? — Patrick sibilou, irritado. O tempo que perdiam ali tentando abrir aquela passagem era um tempo precioso, cada minuto gasto os colocava ainda mais em risco. Eles sabiam, pelo histórico passado de seus anos em Hogwarts, que o corpo docente sempre se reunia na sala dos professores antes do jantar de boas vindas e se Snape fosse seguir a rotina, o que eles acreditavam que aconteceria somente para manter as aparências, esta era janela de oportunidade perfeita para eles roubarem o livro de registros da escola.

— Porque… — Dallas deu um tapa estalado na nuca de Patrick. — Snape é um mestre de Poções e lily ainda é uma planta.

— Hã? — Patrick torceu o rosto em uma expressão confusa e Dallas rolou os olhos.

— Pelo amor dos deuses, como é que você foi parar na Corvinal? Você desonra as cores da sua casa.

— E você honra de maneira perfeita as da Sonserina. — a resposta dele o fez ganhar outro tapa estalado na nuca. — Pare com isto! — Patrick advertiu com irritação e ganhou um segundo rolar de olhos da amiga.

— _Liliaceae_. — Dallas sussurrou e meio segundo depois a estátua de acesso a escadaria girou, cedendo passando para ambos.

— Nerd. — Patrick acusou enquanto subiam os degraus com as varinhas em punho. Todo cuidado era pouco.

— Ou talvez a única pessoa desta escola que presta atenção nas aulas de Poções. — ela defendeu-se quando alcançaram a porta de entrada da sala e espalmou uma mão no peito de Patrick para pará-lo. — Você me espera aqui. — disse em um tom baixo. A porta era de madeira maciça e pesada, o suficiente para cortar qualquer som que viesse de fora para dentro da sala e vice-e-versa, mas Dallas não queria arriscar que as vozes deles ecoassem naquele estreito corredor espiral.

— Não. Não vou deixá-la entrar sozinha aí.

— Vai sim. — ela declarou com firmeza, transfigurando-se para a sua fisionomia normal. — Se Snape quebrou a rotina e estiver aí dentro, eu terei que usar o Encanto Veela a potência total. Snape é oclumente, saberá se defender do efeito do Encanto, ou no mínimo resistir por mais tempo que o usual. Você não vai me servir de nada se estiver sob o efeito do Encanto também.

— E se ele estiver aí dentro e o Encanto não funcionar? Independente do ranço que a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts tem de Snape, ninguém pode negar que ele é um homem brilhante e um bruxo igualmente poderoso. Eu sei que você é foda, Dallas, mas experiência ainda vence conhecimento, e Snape tem mais de vinte anos de experiência sobre você.

— É, eu sei. — Dallas concordou, querendo evitar que o tom de preocupação saísse em sua voz, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ela compreendia completamente os riscos, mas precisavam daquela lista, precisavam estar, finalmente, um passo à frente de Você-Sabe-Quem. Precisavam retirar os nascidos-trouxas do Reino Unido antes que os Comensais da Morte chegassem à eles e destruíssem ainda mais a comunidade mágica. — Se você ouvir sons suspeitos, como os sons de um duelo…

— Eu venho resgatar você.

— Não, você foge.

— Dallas…

— Eu estou falando sério, Patrick. Não temos o luxo de perder combatentes ainda tão cedo, uma casualidade é melhor do que duas.

— Dallas! — Patrick sibilou e a segurou pelo braço, a parando antes que ela abrisse a porta. — A sua baixa não é aceitável, entendeu? — declarou com firmeza até ela assentir para ele em concordância, compreendendo naquelas palavras que Patrick não iria simplesmente dar as costas e fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, que isto jamais seria do feitio dele.

Patrick a soltou e Dallas vagarosamente abriu a porta, criando uma brecha espaçosa o suficiente que a permitisse ver parte do interior da sala e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que a madeira pesada e escura servisse de escudo. Quando viu que a mesma estava vazia, entrou.

Dallas nunca esteve na sala do diretor antes, apesar de todos os seus feitos e desfeitos em Hogwarts, o suficiente para lhe garantir grandes ganhos e grandes perdas de pontos para a Sonserina, mas nada grave o bastante para lhe garantir uma visita a diretoria. Ok, sejamos sinceros, quebrar Draco no soco foi algo grave o bastante para ser digno de visitar Dumbledore, mas as regras na Sonserina sempre foram claras, tudo o que acontecia dentro da casa, ficava dentro da casa, a ponto de que Dallas suspeitava que metade das coisas que ocorreram na sala comunal deles não foi de conhecimento de Dumbledore. Snape com certeza usou de toda a sua lábia e conhecimento para enganar o velho diretor.

Dallas nunca esteve na sala do diretor antes, mas a decoração cheia de penduricalhos e objetos para estudos de Astronomia mostrava que, aparentemente, Snape ainda não havia tomado posse por completo do lugar. Cuidadosamente ela adentrou o aposento vazio, onde armaŕios e livros e quinquilharias estavam espalhados e arrumados da forma caótica que eram as decorações mágicas. No alto, ao longo das paredes, havia vários quadros de diretores passados da escola, alguns dormiam em suas molduras, outros a olhavam com curiosidade, mas nenhum dizia nada, todos esperando de forma mórbida os próximos passos dela. Dallas os ignorou e pôs-se ao trabalho, abrindo gavetas e armários e rodando os olhos pela sala, tentando imaginar onde um livro de registros importante como aquele estaria guardado.

— Se você nos disser o que procura, talvez nós possamos ajudar. — Dallas pulou de susto enquanto jogava sem nenhum cuidado no chão uma pilha de livros que formavam uma torre quase da sua altura, atrás da grande cadeira do diretor. Quando virou-se na direção dos quadros, viu que era a pintura do pŕoprio Dumbledore, que antes estava adormecido em seu assento, que havia dirigido-se à ela.

— Professor Dumbledore, o senhor… — parece bem para alguém morto? Era indelicado dizer isto, não? Dallas pigarreou e empertigou-se. — Eu procuro o livro de registro de alunos. — Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha branca e a mirou por cima dos aros do óculos meia-lua.

— Por qual razão?

— Professor, acho que a morte não o deixou estúpido. O senhor sabe exatamente porque eu preciso deste livro.

Dumbledore soltou uma risadinha.

— Uma das coisas que me arrependo é de não ter tomado mais tempo em vida para conhecê-la. Tenho a certeza que teríamos conversas fascinantes, srta. Winford.

— Eu duvido. — o velho diretor gostava de ser enigmático e conversar usando charadas, e Dallas detestava charadas, ela preferia pessoas diretas ao ponto.

— Sob a mesa, no ponto central do tampo, pressione a parte para cima. — Dumbledore orientou e Dallas fez conforme o pedido. Algo ecoou na sala como um baixo estalo e um compartimento abriu-se sob o tampo da mesa, revelando o livro que ela tanto procurava.

— Ele é mais fino e menor do que eu pensei que seria.

— Hogwarts só tem pouco mais de mil anos de existência e, ainda sim, levou algumas centenas de anos para tornar-se a escola da magnitude que é hoje, fora que muitas famílias mágicas ainda optam pela educação domiciliar à Hogwarts.

— Espera! Quer dizer que aqui só tem o nome dos bruxos que frequentaram Hogwarts? — isto era bom ou ruim?

Dumbledore deu outra risadinha.

— Nascidos-trouxas não têm famílias mágicas para educá-los em casa. Logo, a única opção deles é…

— Hogwarts. — Dallas rolou os olhos diante da própria estupidez e enfiou o livro no bolso interno que criou no forro da jaqueta que usava.

— Dallas! — Dumbledore chamou quando ela tomou o rumo da saída da sala. Dallas parou a poucos passos do batente da porta, bem sob a pintura do diretor. — Tome cuidado. Todos vocês.

Ela não o respondeu, não iria dar falsas esperanças para ele, mas também não deixaria de seguir as orientações dele porque ninguém verdadeiramente queria morrer jovem e de forma heróica. Ao menos não ela.

— Até que foi rápido. — Patrick falou com alívio quando ela o encontrou na escadaria e ambos desceram os degraus apressadamente, de dois em dois, até chegaram ao patamar e darem de cara justamente com Snape. Patrick reagiu rápido e ergueu um feitiço de proteção sobre os dois antes que o feitiço disparado pelo novo diretor os atingisse. Dallas rebateu com um outro feitiço que passou raspando pela orelha direita de Snape e atingiu a parede de pedra.

— Você errou. — Patrick murmurou enquanto protegia-se dos ataques de Snape.

— Errei? — Dallas respondeu com um tom de sorriso na voz um segundo antes da parede explodir as costas do professor, o acertando com pedaços de pedra e poeira. A distração foi o suficiente para Dallas puxar Patrick pela gola da jaqueta dele e ambos dispararem em uma corrida.

Ao alcançarem o fosso das escadas moventes, o alarme soou por toda a escola. Alto e estridente o suficiente para fazer os ouvidos de Dallas doerem. Os alunos vinham de suas salas comunais quando foram pegos de surpresa pelo som, parando nos degraus das escadarias, confusos e olhando uns ao outros, procurando por respostas para o que acontecia, e bloqueando o caminho de maneira irritante.

Alguém gritou as costas de Dallas e, ao olhar por cima do ombro, ela viu que foi uma aluna que tinha acabado de ser acertada pelo feitiço de um Comensal da Morte em perseguição. Dallas rebateu o ataque com outro e o cenário evidente de um duelo acontecendo naquele momento tirou os alunos de seu breve estado de animação suspensa e a confusão e gritaria começou.

— Pule! — Patrick gritou. O feitiço de camuflagem já havia desfeito-se nele e Dallas apenas seguiu os instintos e a confiança inerente que tinha no amigo e pulou como o ordenado, passando por cima de um aluno caído de forma molenga nos degraus, com a pele pálida e o olhar vazio. Dallas engoliu rapidamente o bolo de culpa que subiu pela sua garganta, continuando a sua correria enquanto trocava feitiços com os seus perseguidores.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, eles chegaram a entrada principal, que estava bloqueada por três Comensais bem mal encarados.

— _Reducto_! — Patrick gritou, mas o seu feitiço não foi apontado para os Comensais bloqueando a passagem, mas sim para as enormes ampulhetas das casas. O som de vidro estourando foi mais ensurdecedor do que o alarme e rubis, esmeraldas e as outras pedras que preenchiam as ampulhetas voaram com a velocidade de um projétil sendo disparado por uma arma e cravaram-se de maneira enjoativa na carne e ossos dos Comensais.

Dallas e Patrick pularam os corpos, feridos e mortos, e atravessaram as portas escancaradas, sem desacelerarem em nenhum momento o ritmo da corrida. O destino deles era claro, o Salgueiro Lutador, a passagem subterrânea que levava para a Casa dos Gritos e que eles esperavam que ainda estivesse lá, que não tivesse sido bloqueada por Snape.

Mais obstáculos surgiram no caminho deles, mais Comensais, um grupo consideravelmente grande e que estava tornando aquela batalha cada vez mais desigual. Dallas sentiu um enjôo brotar na boca de seu estômago e não precisou olhar para o alto para saber que, ao ver a movimentação unusual nos terrenos, os Dementadores estavam aproximando-se mais que o necessário da escola.

Um grunhido a sua esquerda lhe chamou a atenção ela viu de rabo de olho Patrick tropeçar, virar sobre os pés de forma cambaleante e disparar um contra-ataque. Dallas desacelerou ao perceber que o amigo apertava de forma desajeitada o torso, no lado direito, e viu que havia algo brotando do corpo dele, um pedaço de madeira que atravessou a jaqueta e a carne dele como uma estaca. A sua reação foi rápida, movida pela adrenalina e pelos anos em Hogwarts devorando todo o conhecimento do mundo mágico que lhe era possível. Dallas parou, virou, apontou a varinha para o chão e ergueu uma barreira de raiz, capim e terra entre os Comensais e eles, em seguida improvisou uma atadura ao redor do ferimento, para manter a estaca no lugar e não agravar mais a situação. No segundo em que a atadura terminou de ser conjurada por sua varinha e enrolar-se ao redor do corpo de Patrick, esta já estava manchada de sangue. Às costas deles, a barreira de terra tremia e desfazia-se pouco a pouco com as investidas dos bruxos no encalço deles. Dallas sentiu uma minúscula pedra rasgar-lhe a pele da bochecha, mas ignorou a ardência do machucado em favor de concentrar os seus esforços em aplicar um feitiço anti-gravitacional nas roupas de Patrick, segurar-lhe pela mão e voltar a correr enquanto trazia o amigo flutuando às suas costas.

Eles chegaram no Salgueiro Lutador no instante em que a barreira de terra explodiu e os feitiços voltaram a voar na direção deles. Dallas desfez o feitiço sobre Patrick, pois dali por diante ele teria que seguir com os próprios pés, e enquanto tentava manter os Comensais longe e sentia que estava fracassando, Patrick imobilizou os galhos do Salgueiro e a puxou na direção da árvore, por onde escorregaram de forma desajeitada pela entrada íngreme e Patrick gritou de dor porque o movimento não foi favorável para o seu corpo, encravando ainda mais a estaca em seu peito e dificultando-lhe a respiração.

— _Merde! _— Dallas praguejou ao ver o sangue borbulhar por entre os lábios do amigo. — Perfurou o pulmão. — declarou com pavor. Patrick corria o risco de sofrer uma parada respiratória a qualquer momento, então eles precisavam sair dali, naquele instante.

Dallas não quis arriscar colocar outro feitiço sobre Patrick e portanto optou em passar o braço dele sobre os seus ombros e apoiar o lado não ferido do corpo dele contra o seu. O som de terra se movimento e xingamentos mostrou que os Comensais ainda estavam na cola deles.

— Eles não desistem? — Patrick resmungou com um grunhido de dor.

— São como baratas. Em uma guerra nuclear, serão os únicos a sobreviver. — Dallas correu os olhos pelo túnel com cheiro de mofo, terra e madeira, a varinha de Patrick, segura em sua mão ensanguentada, era o que iluminava o caminho. A passagem era apertada e ameaçava desmoronar a qualquer pequeno espirro.

Estava aí uma boa ideia, que poderia salvá-los ou matá-los.

— Patrick? — chamou em um sussurro e os olhos castanhos dele caíram sobre o rosto dela. Sob a fraca luz do feitiço _lumos_, eles pareciam quase negros. — Você confia em mim? — ele não hesitou ao responder:

— Sim.

A força veela era algo que Dallas ainda não tinha domínio completo mas que, segundo a sua avó, era algo que era ativado pelas emoções, pelo instinto primordial de sobrevivência que todo animal tinha, pelo estresse e pela raiva e, no momento, Dallas era uma mistura de todos esses sentimentos que ela deixou a dominar e sentiu a diferença em poucos segundos, quando deixou Patrick de ser um peso sobre os seus ombros, quase a derrubando no chão.

Com a mão direita firmemente plantada na cintura dele para mantê-lo de pé, Dallas soltou a mão esquerda do pulso de Patrick, o qual segurava para manter o braço dele sobre o seu ombro, e a usou para apontar a varinha para o túnel às suas costas. Um feitiço explosivo atingiu o teto da passagem, o túnel ao redor deles começou a tremer, farelos de terra caíam sobre as suas cabeças e Dallas trocou um último olhar com os Comensais que, ao perceberem o que acontecia, que eles estavam prestes a serem enterrados vivos, aceleraram o passo para alcançá-los. Eles realmente não desistiam, que inferno!

Dallas ergueu Patrick pela cintura e voltou a correr. Pelos gritos e xingamentos que ouvia ecoando pelo túnel, supôs que os bruxos atrás deles estavam ocupados demais em tirar do caminho os blocos de terra que caíam para lançarem feitiços contra a dupla. O alçapão de acesso a Casa dos Gritos surgiu ao fim do túnel como um fiapo de luz de esperança. Dallas o abriu com um feitiço, a porta bateu no chão da casa com um estrondo e ela ajudou Patrick a escalar as escadas até o outro lado. Às suas costas, um feitiço passou raspando pelo seu ombro, lhe arrancando um pedaço da jaqueta e blusa e queimando a pele exposta. A escada de acesso, que já estava velha e podre, quebrou sob os seus pés, indo ela e pedaços de madeira contra o chão.

— Dallas! — Patrick gritou, debruçado na boca do alçapão, ao ver a queda dela. Dallas sacudiu a cabeça, para espantar a tontura e a poeira, e continuou atirando a esmo feitiços para além do túnel, tudo para atrasar os Comensais que pareciam bem decididos em capturá-los ao risco das próprias vidas. O que esses homens e mulheres achavam que iriam ganhar com isto? Por que eles seguiam de forma tão voraz um homem que era a receita para o desastre? Não podia ser simplesmente o fato de compartilharem os mesmos ideais, deveria ter algo mais neste contrato de lealdade. Ideais muitas pessoas compartilham ao redor do mundo, mas isto não as faz seguirem umas às outras como fanáticas. Deveria ter algo mais nesta história além de simples lavagem cerebral.

A visão de Dallas finalmente voltou ao normal, ou ao máximo que conseguiu voltar naquele túnel desabando e ficando a cada segundo ainda mais escurecido.

— Dallas! — o chamado desesperado e carregado de dor de Patrick a despertou por completo de seu torpor e ela soltou outro feitiço explosivo contra as paredes do túnel para acelerar o processo de desmoronamento, mas não ficou para ver o estrago. Primeiro ela arremessou a varinha além da entrada do alçapão, a ouviu quicar contra o chão de madeira, e então ela mesma pulou e jogou-se contra a beirada do alçapão. O impacto tirou-lhe o fôlego, mas ainda sim ela continuou içando-se até alcançar o chão empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos.

— _Accio varinha!_ — a varinha voou até a sua mão e ela girou sobre o chão e a apontou para a entrada do alçapão. — _Aguamenti Maxima! _— um jato d'água, como a pressão equivalente a mangueira dos bombeiros, voou na direção do túnel, o alagando de forma rápida e alarmante. Dallas fechou a porta do alçapão, a lacrou com os mais poderosos feitiços, mas essa não conseguiu abafar os gritos de ódio e então desespero dos Comensais. E então, depois de uns quatro minutos, veio o silêncio.

Dallas suspirou aliviada.

Ela sempre soube que quando o momento chegasse, quando ela estivesse em uma situação que tinha que escolher entre matar ou morrer para proteger-se ou proteger aqueles que lhe eram queridos, ela não pensaria duas vezes ao escolher em matar. Mas a teoria e a prática eram coisas completamente diferentes e mesmo assim, mesmo convicta de que fez o certo, ainda sim a decisão deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Patrick gemeu e a atenção de Dallas voltou-se para ele. O sangue agora escorria além da atadura, manchando o chão, os lábios dele estavam vermelhos carmim e o sangue manchava-lhe os dentes.

— Patrick. — Dallas ofegou o nome do amigo e arrastou-de até onde ele estava caído, comprimindo como podia o ferimento ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a varinha como se esta fosse a sua única âncora com a consciência. O que talvez fosse. — Precisamos sair daqui, não vai levar muito tempo para eles descobrirem que o túnel leva a Casa dos Gritos. — Dallas murmurou. As passagens secretas de Hogwarts foram um segredo compartilhado por Dumbledore com a Ordem e o túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador foi informado de sua existência por Remus Lupin. O plano sempre foi usar o túnel que, de acordo com Remus, era de conhecimento de apenas pouquíssimas pessoas. Infelizmente entre este grupo seleto estava Snape.

— Acho melhor você me deixar aqui. — Patrick disse com um grunhido e uma breve risada de desespero. Ele sabia que a sua situação não era boa, sentia a sua força e consciência esvaindo a cada segundo e não tinha certeza se quando desmaiasse, iria acordar novamente.

— Muito engraçado, senhor "a sua baixa não é aceitável". Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço, é isto?

— Dallas…

— Cala a boca! Não ouse sugerir o que você está pensando em sugerir. — porque Dallas conhecia Patrick, conhecia aquele olhar determinado, aquele olhar que exigia obediência às vontades dele. Mas Patrick também conhecia Dallas o suficiente para saber que ela nunca foi de obedecer ordens de ninguém — Patrick, você confia em mim? — porque uma ideia louca estava surgindo na mente dela. Patrick a olhou, com o rosto contorcido em dor, e ainda conseguiu esboçar uma risada antes de responder:

— Sim.

— Ok. _Petrificus Totalus_. — todos os membros dele ficaram paralisados sob o feitiço e somente os olhos moviam-se, acompanhando os movimentos de Dallas. — Espero que isto seja o suficiente para a viagem. — viagem? Que viagem? Patrick quis perguntar, mas a sua boca estava congelada e a sua resposta veio quando Dallas segurou em seu ombro e então eles desaparataram da Casa dos Gritos.

Em Hogwarts, à janela da torre da diretoria, que dava vista privilegiada para os terrenos da escola, Severus viu o exato momento em que os Comensais perderam a briga para Dallas, quando a entrada no tronco do Salgueiro Lutador cuspiu água e lama sobre as grossas raízes da árvore. Severus tinha que admitir que sentiu uma ponta de orgulho, assim como tinha que admitir que facilitou a fuga deles. Dallas e Patrick eram bruxos poderosos e com um vasto conhecimento em magia, mas ainda sim eram crianças inexperientes e Severus tinha anos a frente deles e uma gama de feitiços de autoria própria que eram desconhecidos de muita gente.

Felizmente, Dallas também era uma bruxa com uma fama que a precedia, especialmente no que dizia respeito ao Lorde das Trevas que invariavelmente iria descobrir sobre este incidente, fosse vindo da boca de Severus ou de outra pessoa, e como Dallas deixou uma grande impressão em Você-Sabe-Quem, a facilitação de Severus para a fuga dos dois adolescentes era algo que nunca seria descoberto.

**oOo**

Dallas os aparatou no solário da Mansão Winford. Era a intenção dela trazê-los para ali? Não. Mas no desespero e na pressa, quando pensou em um lugar seguro, pensou em sua casa e não importa quantos maus momentos tenha passado na mansão por causa de Meredith e dos gêmeos, ela também tinha muitas boas lembranças do lugar, ainda considerava a velha construção vitoriana o seu lar.

— Patrick? — Dallas chamou pelo nome do amigo cujos olhos estavam assustadoramente fechados. — Patrick? — repetiu e a sua voz saiu rouca, quase desaparecida, por causa do soluço que bloqueava a passagem de som pela sua garganta. As lágrimas ela já as sentia escorrer pelas suas bochechas e com as mãos trêmulas ela desfez o feitiço imobilizador e hesitou um segundo antes de procurar por pulsação na jugular de Patrick. Encontrou algo, uma batida fraca e tímida. Não satisfeita, aproximou o seu rosto do dele e sentiu Patrick exalar ar quente contra o seu queixo. A respiração dele também estava fraca, como as batidas de seu coração.

Dallas precisava de ajuda, porque de todas as matérias que demonstrou menos interesse na vida, Biologia foi uma delas. Dallas gostava de exatidão, respostas concretas, da certeza que o imutável oferecia, portanto as Ciências Exatas sempre foram a sua preferência, para as quais dedicou todo o seu tempo e inteligência. Biologia era constituída de suposições e estudos contínuos para obter a resposta para algo que amanhã sofreria uma mutação e mudaria e obrigaria a todos a começarem as suas pesquisas novamente do zero. Então Biologia foi algo que ela nunca deu grande valor, e agora pagava um preço amargo pelo seu desprezo, não?

Porque ela precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, sabia como pedir ajuda, mas as suas mãos ainda tremiam, o seu corpo inteiro tremia, a vontade que tinha de chorar era imensa e sentia-se idiota por isso porque aquele não era o momento para cair em prantos, Patrick não estava morto ainda, e ela precisava de uma lembrança feliz, uma mísera lembrança feliz. Dallas tinha a certeza de que deveria ser uma figura patética naquele momento e podia jurar que ouviu Amélia a repreendendo, parada naquela pose dela de dona do mundo, na entrada do solário.

"_É a isso que você foi reduzida? A uma menininha chorona esperando por ajuda? Esperando que alguém venha lhe segurar a mão e dizer 'deixa comigo, vai ficar tudo bem'? Patético!"_

— Eu sei, eu sei! — Dallas rebateu entre lágrimas de desespero e raiva enquanto tirava a jaqueta e usava a peça para pressionar o ferimento ao redor da estaca. Ao menos uma coisa ela aprendeu com o seu tutor trouxa; a de em caso de emergência e primeiros socorros, nunca retirar o objeto encravado no corpo da vítima, deixasse isto para os profissionais, ou então somente agravaria a situação.

"_Sabe tanto que não consegue nem conjurar um maldito patrono!" _Amélia agachou-se ao lado dela, uma ilusão tão real que Dallas temeu estar perdendo a sanidade. "_Conjure um patrono, Dallas! Chame por ajuda profissional! Patrick vai morrer!"_

— Eu sei! — ela berrou, o seu grito ecoou pelo solário e inconscientemente apertou mais a ferida, fazendo com que Patrick soltasse um gemido dolorido, mesmo estando desacordado.

_"Lembra do conto da Cinderela? O que eu te ensinei sobre este conto?" _Dallas hesitou em responder. "_O que eu te ensinei, Dallas?!_" a ilusão de Amélia repetiu com ferocidade.

— Não seja a Cinderela em sua própria história, seja o príncipe Encantado. Não seja a dama em perigo, seja o herói.

"_Conjure este maldito patrono!_" Amélia ordenou antes de desaparecer.

— Okay. — Dallas inspirou profundamente, pressionando com uma mão a compressa no peito de Patrick e com a outra ergueu a varinha na direção da janela do solário. — Okay. — lembranças felizes, era o que ela precisava e, surpreendentemente ela tinha várias, muitas adquiridas quando chegou à Hogwarts. Lembranças felizes. Ela trouxe à tona o seu primeiro encontro com Patrick, a primeira vez que viu o amigo, trouxe à tona o primeiro beijo com Harry, dias de aula, as hilárias peças que pregou contra Umbridge, várias lembranças. — _Expecto Patronum_! — como no treino da Armada Dumbledore, a lince brotou da ponta de sua varinha e com a elegância de todo felino, pousou no chão, lambeu uma pata prateada e sentou com suavidade, esperando pacientemente pela ordem. Dallas olhou dentro dos olhos brilhantes do animal antes de começar a recitar:

— Para Davon Yale. Davon, preciso de você urgentemente. Patrick está ferido. Me encontre no solário da Mansão Winford, Estrada Spaniards, 35, Hampstead, Londres. — a lince brilhou, como se estivesse finalizando o processo de gravação, e então virou e em um pulo desapareceu através da janela do solário.

Esperar por Davon enquanto tentava impedir que Patrick sangrasse até a morte no chão branco do solário foi um martírio. A noite, vazia desde que os Winford mudaram-se para o Brasil, a mansão emitia sons tenebrosos que não estavam ajudando a acalmar os nervos de Dallas. Algum tempo depois da partida do patrono, um estalo soou alto em algum ponto da casa e alguém chamou o seu nome. Dallas pôs-se de pé em um pulo, com a varinha em punho, e a apontou para o peito de Davon quando ele apareceu na porta do solário.

— Qual foi a primeira reação de Lorraine depois que a resgatamos do Ministério? — perguntou, porque só porque tinha pedido a ajuda dele, não significava que era realmente Davon que estava ali. Muita coisa poderia acontecer em poucos minutos, um Comensal poderia ter interceptado o seu patrono, poderia ter usado a poção polissuco para passar-se por Davon, com o auxílio da magia, tudo era possível em poucos minutos.

— Ela me bateu e disse que eu não deveria ter ido salvá-la, e sim fugido para o continente com meu pai e irmãos.

Dallas abaixou a varinha, mas não relaxou por completo. Memórias também podiam ser violadas, mas este processo era mais trabalhoso e levava mais tempo. Mas, novamente, com magia, tudo era possível.

Patrick escolheu aquele momento para gemer de dor e chamar a atenção de Davon para ele.

— O que aconteceu? — Davon perguntou, ajoelhando-se no chão ao lado de Patrick e correndo pelo corpo dele todos os feitiços diagnósticos que conhecia.

— A nossa entrada em Hogwarts foi discreta. A nossa saída? Nem tanto. — Dallas explicou.

— Ao menos vocês conseguiram pegar os registros?

— Óbvio. — e ela não gostou nada da expressão que Davon fez quando terminou de avaliar Patrick. — O que foi? O que há de errado? — perguntou ao ajoelhar-se de frente para ele, do outro lado do corpo de Patrick.

— Ele precisa de ajuda profissional.

— Eu sei! Por isso eu te chamei.

— Agradeço o voto de confiança, mas eu ainda sou um curandeiro em treinamento, e com treinamento defasado visto que os meus professores estão mais ocupados em manter os agentes da Ordem vivos. O caso de Patrick é de intervenção cirúrgica e eu não tenho prática o suficiente para realizar tal procedimento.

— Mas tem prática.

— Sim, mas sob supervisão de um curandeiro registrado.

— Davon, Patrick não tem tempo para esperar por mais ajuda. Ele está sangrando, nós aparatamos de Hogsmeade para cá, o pulmão dele está perfurado, e eu não confio em mais ninguém além de você aqui. Então, você vai ter que fazer isto. Ele já está morrendo, não tem como você piorar a situação!

— Ok. — Davon declarou, com um tom convicto na voz. — Você vai me ajudar.

— Eu não tenho vocação, nem talento, para ser enfermeira.

— Como você disse: ele já está morrendo, não tem como você piorar a situação.

— Ok. — Dallas concordou e então eles começaram o longo e estressante processo que era salvar a vida de Patrick Gordon.


End file.
